


Облачённые в полночь. Solruthis veh za jass

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Round-robbin
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 180,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: Собственно, это логи игры в стиле round-robbin. Игроки по очереди пишут по кусочку текста с точки зрения своего персонажа.В целом получается связный текст, пусть и не без некоторых шероховатостей.





	1. Коротко о персонажах, и с чего всё началось

_**Мастер игры:** ViZet._  


**О персонажах, коротко.**  
**Деймос:** "белая косточка", сын офицера. Отец расстрелян, за что – Деймосу было по барабану, даже если и за дело: Империуму он этого не простил и злобу затаил. Ребёнка отправили в Схолу, учили на комиссара. Через несколько лет в Схолу явилась одна умная варбанда, которая решила, что пополнять ряды надо из подрощенных породистых щенков. Собственно, Деймос оказался единственным выжившим после имплантаций. А когда глаза приобрели характерный чёрный цвет, капеллан радостно потёр руки и сказал: агааа, иди сюда, сейчас будешь историю родного легиона изучать! По функциям совмещает в себе девастатора и раптора. А что делать, варбанда небольшая, приходится быть универсалом. Доспех носит около 30 лет. _Игрок - Арджи Линсе._  
**Фортис:** жил на одной из планеток в окрестностях Вопящего Вихря. Подобран был чуть ли не на эксперименты. В процессе изъятия из клетки попытался покусать апотекария. Был сочтён достойным внимания, осмотрен и отправлен на операционный стол. Функции – техмарин, пилот, капеллан. Ровесник Деймоса. Доспех носит около 30 лет. _Игрок - Реймас, покинула игру в ходе приключения "Шестикратные Гонки"._  
**Зо Сахаал:** был пропущен на игру, потому что мастер добрый, а другие игроки решили, что дрим-роль у человека такая. Хотя изначально предупреждали, что вообще-то Сахаал в партию не вписывается. _Игрок - Flanker-N, отделился от команды после приключения "Тёмная охота"._  
**Вератион:** апотекарий, не совсем ветеран – но уже далеко не юн. Обладает мутацией "пугающая аура". _Игрок - Кэссэн Хэл, играл с партией только в приключении "Тёмная охота", далее составил отдельную партию вместе с Flanker-N._  
**Каррах:** разведчик, стрелок, трепло, немного диверсант. Полгода как из скаутов. Тоже немного мутант – лучше видит ауру живых, чем самих живых. Почти постоянно голоден – возможно, тоже результат мутации. Доспех носит около полугода.  
Каррах родом с мелкой планетки кхорнитов и дитя не менее мелкого захудалого рода. Планетка всё ещё на уровне первобытно-общинного строя постапокалипсиса, полная насилия, кровопролития и клановых войн. У родов есть покровители – демоны, личности и божки, которым рода поклоняются и получают от них защиту и разные приятные плюшки. Покровитель рода Карраха по матери – Тот-кто-парит-во-тьме, Летучая Тварь, покровитель рода по отцу – Тот-кто-охотится-по-ночам, Ночной Охотник. При таких покровителях он просто обречён был стать Повелителем Ночи. _Игрок - Тиамат, присоединилась к партии с приключения "Тёмная охота"._  
**Яго Арриан:** провидец, техник, и просто любитель тяжёлых пушек. Доспех носит около 40 лет. _Игрок - Eldret, присоединился к партии в ходе приключения "Шестикратные гонки"._  
**Джай:** раптор, умеренный слаанешит. Доспех носит около 40 лет. _Игрок - Огненный Тигр, присоединился к партии в ходе приключения "Шестикратные гонки"._  
**Ватос:** колдун-биомант, был отдан своей варбандой в заложники другой варбанде и оставлен на произвол судьбы. Сумел бежать, был подобран Каррахом и Деймосом. _Игрок - Раньяр (Ensign), присоединился к партии в ходе приключения "Шестикратные гонки"._

**Краткая предыстория**  
Жил да был на свете отважный сын чогорисских степей, Сол-хан. Официально он занимался торговлей, неофициально – контрабандой и самую малость пиратством, когда никто не видит. Корабль его назывался "Falco Millenial", а в переводе на низкий готик – "Millenium Falcon". И однажды предложили капитану рейс столь же выгодный, сколь опасный. Задумался Сол-хан: и хочется, и колется. Тут ему и присоветовали: а ты найми Астартес в охрану, только что вот тут болталась парочка, искала, куда бы приложить силушку молодецкую.  
Астартес далеко уйти не успели, догнал их Сол-хан, разговорились. Выяснилось, что ушли двое молодцев из своей варбанды по доброму согласию: на крыло встали, из гнезда вылетели, сейчас вот хотят мир посмотреть, себя добрым людям показать.  
На том, собственно, Сол-хан с двумя Астартес и договорился: он их туда-сюда катает, житьё им обеспечивает, а они дурные головы отрывают тем, кто на сол-ханово добро покусится. Конечно, двое Астартес и могли бы Сол-хана с офицерами его запугать да на "Falco Millenial" руки жадные наложить... но у них головы как раз вовсе не дурные были. Понимали добры молодцы, что двадцать две тыщи экипажа рано или поздно их затопчут. А Сол-хан понимал, что если с Астартес воевать – большой кровью победу оплачивать придётся. Так что обе стороны решили: лучше уж честно и полюбовно договориться.  
А через пару рейсов новая беда на Сол-хана настала: связался с ним по воксу кто-то неизвестный, да и прошипел: оставь, мол, люк номер 328764 по правому борту открытым перед посадкой. Вроде и просьба – а не вдруг откажешь. Сол-хан и не отказал. И Астартес своим рассказал, что завелась на корабле злая бабайка.  
С этого сказка и начинается.

Переговоры по воксу обозначены подчёркиванием.


	2. Приключение первое. ПРИБЫТИЕ В ВОПЯЩИЙ ВИХРЬ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деймос и Фортис знакомятся с Сахаалом. Корабль затягивает в Вопящий Вихрь, где ему готовят неожиданно тёплую встречу. Повелители Ночи принимают бой и выигрывают.

Волны варпа плескались вокруг "Falco Milennial", обвивая его эфемерными кольцами. Привычное, почти и не устрашающее зрелище.  
Сол-хан нахмурился, оглядывая мостик. Капитана всё-таки кололо плохое предчувствие. Не из-за путешествия – корабль был быстрым, навигатор своё дело знал, глубокие и почти летальные проблемы с законом на умение читать варп не повлияли. В команде Сол-хан тоже был уверен.  
Но нынешнее положение ему не нравилось. Незнакомцы на борту мало кого удивляли... вот только впервые на корабле оказался незнакомый космодесантник.  
Ну, Сол-хан очень надеялся, что это космодесантник. Потому что так перемещаться по кораблю мог или Астартес, или демон, и вот уж последнего капитан решительно не хотел видеть.  
По счастью, на "Falco Millenial" было лучшее, чем можно защититься от десанта – двое других Астартес.  
И именно сейчас они и занимались поисками.

– Так, – Деймос остановился и обратился к брату. – Давай думать логически. Вот если бы ты решил покататься зайцем на непонятно чьём корабле, который летит хрен знает куда. Где бы ты прятался?  
– Нигде. Но вообще всех почему-то тянет в трюмы. Считается, что там спрятаться проще. А зря, – Фортис с флегматичным видом перебрал пальцами. – В таких местах местные всё знают. Что на корабле, что на планете.  
– То есть, если он идиот – будет прятаться в трюмах. А если не совсем идиот?  
– То где угодно. Машинные отсеки, например. Людей там мало, обход ведётся по строгим маршрутам.  
Деймос вздохнул.  
– Хорошо ещё, у нас всего полтора километра корабля, а не баржа типа "Мстительного духа" какого-нибудь. Ладно. Позаимствуем опыт из давнего прошлого Восьмого Легиона. Прочёсываем палубы, перекрываем прочёсанное. Главное – вокс вовремя выключить!  
– О да, – Фортис рассмеялся. – Поехали.  
Деймос шёл, прощупывая пространство авточувствами брони. Руна жизненной активности Фортиса ровно горела на ретинальном экране.  
Фортис же двигался по привычным техническим палубам. На них он ориентировался легко.  
Зо Сахаал со скукой взирал на монитор ауспика. Пока ничего необычного юные Повелители Ночи не предприняли, стандартный протокол поиска диверсионной группы. Так они его, конечно, найдут, но весьма не быстро.

Времени действительно ушло немало, но в конце концов Фортис и Деймос напали на след незнакомца. Тот явно знал, где прятаться: в техническом пространстве меж палуб, ближе к мостику, укрывшись в темноте. Освещение тут было скудным – ну в самом деле, зачем оно тут? Разве что для ремонта, так он не каждый день случается.  
Повелителям Ночи пришлось ориентироваться на менее заметные следы, и таковые, в конце концов, привели их в нужный отсек. Теперь оставалось только найти самого незнакомца, в небольшом помещении... небольшом по меркам кораблей Империума.

"Заяц" был именно в этом отсеке, больше негде. Так что Деймос отправил короткое сообщение Сол-хану, посоветовав перекрыть выходы из отсека в пространство остального корабля, и скомандовал Фортису:  
– Заходим.  
Фортис подумал. И убрал оружие. Выхватить успеет. И открыто зашёл внутрь.  
– Доброго вечера! Имперская инквизиция, остаёмся на местах, документы готовим! – гаркнул он в темноту.  
Деймос тем временем проскользнул вдоль стены и двинулся дальше вглубь помещения, сканируя пространство.  
Сахаал медленно и тихо отступал в глубину хитросплетений кабелей и труб, которые в изобилии вились в межпалубном пространстве над мостиком. Дождавшись, когда ближайший из молодых Астартес приблизится к нему на десять метров, капитан переключил визор в режим, при котором он становился видимым в темноте, а также активировал коготь.  
Фортис мерно прошёл в центр отсека и резко остановился, сбив ритм.  
– Усы, лапы, хвост – вот мои документы? – вежливо поинтересовался Деймос. Нападать он не спешил.  
– Приветссствую васс, юные братьяаа, – растягивая слова и с шипящим акцентом произнёс голос.  
– Ёпт... там что, слаанешит завёлся? – забеспокоился Фортис. – Так не братья мы тебе, змеюка.  
– Кхе... Хе-хех, – то ли прокашлял, то ли рассмеялся неизвестный, переступая так, чтобы скудный свет высветил изукрашенную древнюю броню Повелителя Ночи.  
– Змеюка... Альфарий, что ли? – не понял Деймос. – Хотя нет, не Альфарий, – заключил он, глядя на броню. – А кто?  
– О, доспех артефактный, – отметил Фортис. – А может, и Альфарий. Они такие.  
– С другой стороны – и правда, – согласился Деймос. – Кто знает, где Альфарий артефактным доспехом разжился? Они такие.  
Доспех был не просто артефактным. В 40-м тысячелетии мало можно было найти МkIII, а увидеть подлинный и функционирующий доспех капитана, богато покрытый резьбой и росписью, прославляющей подвиги владельца и всего VIII легиона... Предполагать, что его рискнул бы надеть кто-то, не имеющий прав владеть им, мог бы только безумец. Но мало ли безумцев в этом безумном мире?  
Впрочем, конечно, кому как, а Фортис бы не отказался. Хотя все эти галуны считал неразумными. И в линзах визора легко читался собственнический интерес.  
Деймосу вся эта резьба была, откровенно говоря, до лампочки. Поэтому он решительно взял продолжение разговора в свои руки.  
– Брат Альфарий, а ты умеешь говорить что-нибудь, кроме "Здрасте"?  
– Альффаарий? Шсс... Эти трусы, прячущиеся за чужими именами. Хех. Нееет, я не Альфарий.  
– Не Альфарий? Ты точно уверен? – усомнился Деймос.  
– Дааа-ххх. Я уверен.  
Фортис вышел на связь с капитаном и сообщил, что пока ведутся переговоры.  
– Кэп, нам понадобится псайкер для проверки, – сказал он в вокс, а вслух добавил: – Пошли. Безбилетник.  
– Не спешшши, молодой Фортиссс.  
– Опс... – Деймос перевёл взгляд с брата на не-Альфария. – Вы знакомы?  
– Так я тоже Альфарий. А ты не в курсе?  
– Тогда почему он называет тебя Фортисом?  
Вновь отступивший в тень незнакомец, издал тот же кашляюще-шипящий звук, который заменял ему смех.  
В беседу десантников вплёлся невозмутимый голос Сол-хана:  
– Астропат вроде бы выспался. Пошлю кого-нибудь к нему.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Фортис. – Выманиваю.  
– Нееет, брат Деймоссс, фсеооо намного прощщще...  
– Всё проще, у него есть уши. А мы не скрываемся, – Фортис качнул рукой и развернулся к выходу.  
– И, Сооол-хххан, не спешшши слать сюда ассстропата, мы ссскоро прибудем на мосстик... – раздалось на обычной частоте внутрикорабельного вокса.  
– Ты бы хоть представился, брат не-Альфарий, – предложил Деймос. – А то как-то несправедливо выходит.  
– Ничего, столько тут сидел, ещё посидим. Не горит, – Фортис на мостик уже не спешил.  
– Дейсствительно. Меня зовут... Или звали когда-то Первым капитаном VIII легиона, Мастером Когтя Зо Сахаалом.  
– Ух ты... – восхитился Деймос. И тут же недоверчиво уточнил: – А чем докажешь?  
– А чем ты докажешь, брат Деймос, что ты – это именно ты?  
– Мы все Альфарии, – фыркнул Фортис.  
– Я, по крайней мере, не пытаюсь представляться громкими именами, – пожал плечами Деймос. – Нет, могу, конечно, сказать, что я капитан Шенг... или вообще Севатар.  
– Дредноут ты, – вмешался Фортис.  
– Дыааа, а броню, я купииил в ломбархде… – поддержал шутку Сахаал.  
– Спёр! – выдвинул версию Фортис. – Из музея. А музей на Терре. Во.  
– Кхе-хе-хе... Неужели, вы совсем не знаете историю своего легиона, братья Повелители Ночи?  
– Историю знаем. Но назваться громким именем – не значит стать капитаном Сахаалом. Потому я и спросил – чем докажешь?  
– А причём тут история? – не понял Фортис. – Чем больше её знаешь, тем лучше врёшь. Или не врёшь. Это неважно.  
– Если вы знаете, то знаете, что именно я унаследовал Корону Нокс!  
С этими словами Зо Сахаал извлёк из-за спины символ власти VIII легиона, сверкнувший в тусклом свете кроваво-красным рубином.  
– А если ты её спёр у настоящего Сахаала? – Деймос был полон скепсиса. – И вообще – мы ж не знаем, как она должна выглядеть.  
Фортис прикрыл глаза:  
– Это тоже неважно.  
– Вы никогда не видели изображений своего примарха? – в голосе Сахаала звучало искреннее удивление.  
– Только когда бухой Альфарий пытался его изобразить, – Фортис был честен.  
– Мммххх... Проклятое время. Проклятые эльдары, отнявшие его у меня!  
– Изображения видели. Но мы не отличим настоящую Корону Нокс от подделки, – признался Деймос. – А с эльдарами ты чего не поделил?  
– Что я не поделил с этими мерзкими ксеносами? – в горле Первого капитана аж забулькало. – О нет! Я всё с ними поделил. Я поделил смерть на них всех. Они всё заплатили сполна, но никто не вернёт мне того, что я должен был унаследовать...  
– Он поделил их надвое, – перевёл Фортис.  
– Идёмте на мостик, Сол-хан уже должен был привести туда вашего астропата, – предложил Сахаал.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Фортис. – Сюда. Если бы ты хотел выйти, ты бы сделал это раньше. А сейчас мы ждём.  
– Вот-вот, а то вдруг ты за столько времени попортился? – поддержал брата Деймос. – Плесенью там покрылся, или тентакли в неположенном месте отрастил?  
– Вы думаете, что мне составило бы проблему вышибить люк?  
– Вот именно, – согласился Фортис. – Так что подожди. Я не верю варпу, и не могу знать, что ты есть. Также, как ты имеешь полное право не верить мне, капитан.  
– Пойдём, всем будет удобнее в другом месте. Или вам нужен насмерть перепуганный астропат?  
– Здесь, – повторил Фортис.  
Деймос кивнул, по-прежнему поддерживая брата. Тяжёлый болтер ненароком тихо звякнул о броню. Совсем случайно.  
– Хех, раз вам не жалко астропата, то ведите его сюда. Кхе-хе-хе...  
– Не вижу разницы, – ответил Фортис. – Ты хочешь искалечить его?  
Сахаал отступил в тень, растворяясь в ней и сливаясь с какими-то конструкциями.  
– Зачем ты хочешь искалечить астропата?  
– Кажется я предлагал пойти в то место, где достаточно светло и просторно. Но вы предпочли тащить его туда, где всё так напоминает "милые сердцу" трущобы подульев старой Терры... Кхе-хе-хе.  
– Ты не ответил, – продолжал настаивать Фортис.  
Визор и когти отключились, делая капитана совершенно невидимым в темноте.  
Спор разрешился самым простым способом: Сол-хан не стал медлить с решением. У входа в отсек послышались шаги, и на краткий миг в проёме обрисовались четыре фигуры – одна в развевающихся одеяниях, три другие – в лёгкой броне и с оружием.  
Астропат Кайнис своё дело знал, но за пределами отведённых ему покоев нервничал. В присутствии Повелителей – ещё больше. Но отказывать капитану и десантникам никогда не решался – не решился и сейчас.  
От дверей повеяло неощутимым ветерком. А потом по вокс-связи зазвучал перепуганный голос Кайниса:  
– Он десантник! Он – ночь, как вы! Старая, старая ночь! – астропат отступил назад. – От него веет древней битвой! – стиснув зубы, Кайнис попытался взять себя в руки, и решительно заявил: – Я... не стану лезть глубже. Там... воспоминания, я не хочу их видеть.  
– Больше не надо, – махнул рукой Фортис. – Спасибо.  
– Неееет, смотри, мутант, смотри глубже, скажи им, что я видел смерть отца!  
– Беги, Кайнис, – скомандовал Фортис.  
– Стой, мутант!  
– Смерть отца? – переспросил Деймос. – И чем ты отличаешься от миллионов таких же, отцы которых умирали у них на глазах?  
– Нет, пусть ваш ручной мутант скажет!  
Фортис молча развернулся и силой выпихал астропата.  
– Между прочим, ты сам мутант. Как и мы, – заметил Деймос, перекрывая проход. Для авточувств брони мрак был чуть менее непроницаем, чем для обычных глаз  
– КХЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ-ХЕЕЕЕ... Удовлетворены, маленькие братья?  
Сахаал, грохоча ботинками по палубному настилу, прошествовал к выходу из отсека  
Астропата и корабельных бойцов там, естественно, и близко не было. Они отступили немедля, действия Фортиса лишь подстегнули это решение.  
– Стой, – Деймос перекрыл выход дулом болтера. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
В принципе, конечно, болтер можно было отодвинуть и пройти... но Повелитель Ночи хотел закончить разговор.  
Фортис вернулся и встал в проходе.  
– Вы хотите остановить своего Первого капитана, братья? – с иронией спросил Сахаал  
– Мы хотим _поговорить_ с тем, кто _называет_ себя нашим Первым капитаном, – поправил Деймос.  
– Не своего, – возразил Фортис. – И да. Потому что ты ещё не тварь варпа, у которой есть только одна цель – убивать.  
– Так почему нам не поговорить в более подходящей обстановке? – поинтересовался Сахаал.  
– Потому что ты сам не счёл нужным сделать это раньше, – отрезал Деймос.  
– Ты спрятался во тьме, как будто свет страшит тебя, – подхватил Фортис.  
– Вы ещё не поняли? Я предпочёл попасть на ваш корабль инкогнито, потому что ВЫ мне были интересны. И этот интерес уже сполна удовлетворён.  
– А наш – нет, – заявил Деймос. – И сейчас ты – на нашей территории, а не мы на твоей.  
– Очень лестно, – хмыкнул Фортис. – Но не верю. Ещё попытка?  
– И нет, свет не страшит меня, но в тенях гораздо приятнее.  
– Вот и посидим тут, в тенях, – широко улыбнулся под шлемом Деймос. – Поговорим... по-братски.  
Фортис продолжал стоять. Затем отстегнул крепления и снял шлем.  
– Ну, раз уж вам так хочется... – с этими словами Сахаал проследовал куда-то во тьму, где угадывались черты чего-то похожего на импровизированный трон... Или насест. – Спрашивайте, братья. У вас наверняка много вопросов.  
– Нет, – отозвался Фортис. – Меня интересует практическая сторона дела. А именно, какого варпа тебе тут понадобилось?  
– Практическая? Кхех. Она проста. Я хочу восстановить Восьмой Легион.  
– Какую стадию? – полюбопытствовал Фортис.  
– Какую ещё стадию? Я хочу восстановить _изначальный Легион_.  
– Изначальный? – не понял Деймос. – Это в смысле – лояльный?  
– Ну, это который? – тоже не понял Фортис. – Терранский набор, пред-Нострамо, пост-Нострамо, ересь, Долгая Война...  
– Не так примитивно. Но да, я хочу завершить Долгую Войну, отомстив двоим предателям, обманувшим Ночного Призрака. И мне нужны те, кто пойдёт со мной.  
– Двум предателям – это кому?  
– Лживому Императору и Кригу Ацербусу.  
– Ну ты как-то разбросался... – покачал головой Фортис.  
– А в чём будет состоять завершение Войны? – вмешался Деймос. – И что ты планируешь делать после?  
– Я не разбросался, но они оба предали и должны понести за это справедливую кару. А Долгая Война закончится, когда Император умрёт.  
– Он мёртв, – напомнил Фортис.  
– Я бы не был в этом уверен. Спроси любого астропата.  
– То есть, ты хочешь уничтожить Астрономикон? – уточнил Деймос. – Чтоб никто по варпу толком летать не мог?  
– Не Астрономикон, а Императора. В этом есть некоторая разница.  
– Я бы не был в этом уверен, – хмыкнул Фортис. – Спроси любого астропата.  
– Я предпочту это проверить в зале Золотого Трона.  
– То есть, ты готов рискнуть и лишить человечество маяка, – подытожил Деймос. – А то, что ты сам после этого с Терры далеко не упрыгаешь – ты тоже предусмотрел? Или – надругался над несчастным трупом, вырубил Астрономикон... и можно на пляж, к тёплому морю, под солнышком нежиться? В обнимку с холодным коктейлем и горячими девочками? Я спросил: что ты собираешься делать после?  
– Где ты в моих словах услышал "вырубить Астрономикон"?  
– Гхм. А как понимать твоё желание проверить, является ли Трон безотлагательной частью Астрономикона, на практике? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Фортис.  
– Ну не Трон, ну Труп, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Но он является неотъемлемой частью Астрономикона. Спроси у любого астропата. Или у любого навигатора.  
– И что ты хочешь сделать с Императорским трупом, слаанешит клятый?! – добавил Фортис.  
– Я не служу Тёмным Богам. И если он труп, то его место на помойке, куда он выбросил неугодных ему сыновей. А если он жив, и действительно нужен для работы Астрономикона, в чём я очень сомневаюсь, то меня удовлетворит самая малость.  
Фортис странно покосился.  
– Это какая малость? – подозрительно уставился на Сахаала Деймос. – И кстати, ещё вопрос. Ты хочешь восстановить Легион. И ты считаешь, с одним Легионом ты сможешь сделать то, чего не смог сделать Хорус с девятью Легионами?  
– Император человечества умрёт. Умрёт почитание Великого Лжеца, провозгласившего Имперскую Истину, только для того, чтобы самому её растоптать.  
– То есть, возродится истинный Император, – сделал вывод Фортис. – С Имперскими Истинами.  
– Нет. Императора больше не будет.  
– А как ты намерен этого добиться? – поинтересовался Деймос. – Впрочем, теперь хотя бы понятно, что Легион тебе нужен лоялистский. Но ты уже в который раз старательно обходишь молчанием мои вопросы.  
– Будет лжец и преступник, чьё наказание будет вечным. Если под "лоялистским" ты понимаешь верный Империуму, то ответ – нет, такой легион мне не нужен. Это посмешище, в котором правит что угодно, кроме закона и справедливости, вызывает лишь омерзение.  
– Тогда ещё раз. Что конкретно ты намерен делать? По пунктам. Какой именно Восьмой Легион ты собираешься восстановить? Как ты намерен уничтожить культ Императора? Что ты собираешься делать после достижения цели? И ещё, – помолчав, всё-таки добавил Деймос. – Конрад Кёрз, ненавидевший собственный легион – чем он, как отец и правитель, лучше Императора?  
– Я собираюсь восстановить Легион, который будет и против Тёмных Богов, и против прогнившего Империума. Который принесёт в эту галактику Закон и Справедливость.  
– Так, как ты их понимаешь, – отметил Деймос. – Хорошо. Дальше?  
– Культ Императора рухнет, когда всем будет открыта истина о том, кем он был. И я не собираюсь жить вечно.  
– Главным, чтобы стать святым, является умение вовремя сдохнуть... – заметил Фортис.  
– Тогда проще всего оживить Императора, – предложил Деймос. – И он сам порушит свой культ к собачьим Альфариям.  
– И пусть перед Кёрзом лично извиняется! – подхватил Фортис.  
– И не надо про ненависть Ночного Призрака к Легиону, – проговорил Сахаал. – Он стал тем, кем его отец хотел, чтобы он стал.  
– Он был тем, чем _он_ хотел, – обрезал Фортис. – А не глиной в чужих руках.  
– Увы, но это не так, – Сахаал покачал головой. – Он никогда не хотел быть тем, кем он стал.  
– Похоже, я уважаю его больше, чем ты, – констатировал Фортис.  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что у Ночного Призрака не было ни своей воли, ни своих решений? – процедил Деймос. – Что он сделал _тебе_ такого, чтоб вызвать подобное презрение?  
– Вы молоды и многого не знаете. Поэтому пока просто примите на веру тот факт, что Ночной Призрак принёс себя в жертву отцу и человечеству. У него была воля. И именно поэтому он стал тем, кем Император хотел его видеть.  
– В это верю. Но – сам. А не "его заставили и переделали", – возразил Фортис. – Идём.  
– Речь не о жертве, – с раздражением рыкнул Деймос. – Ты вообще понимаешь, о чём я говорю и что спрашиваю?  
– Ты слишком мало знаешь, чтобы понимать, как Император заставлял...  
– Видимо, я слишком уважаю примарха. И считаю, что ему хватало сил принимать собственные решения и следовать им, а не быть безвольной марионеткой в чужих руках. Считать иначе – значит, презирать его и порочить его память. И если ты ещё раз выскажешь что-нибудь подобное – я плюну на возможную разницу в силах и лично дам тебе в морду, понял? Не можешь уважать отца – хотя бы не демонстрируй своё нежелание и неумение вслух. Я тебя предупредил.

  


Сложно сказать, во что бы вылилась дискуссия трёх Повелителей. Однако стоило им сделать краткую паузу в разговоре – и Галактика твёрдо напомнила о себе.  
"Falco Millenial" содрогнулся всем корпусом и дёрнулся из стороны в сторону; казалось, по кораблю хлестнули исполинским бичом, свившимся кольцами. Удержаться на ногах можно было разве что при помощи магнитов или отточенных рефлексов. Металл застонал, на миг вспыхнули и погасли огни аварийного освещения.  
Вокс-связь разразилась пространными чогорийскими ругательствами.  
– Идём. Позже, – Фортис надел шлем. – Что за хрень? И куда бить?  
Корабль дёрнулся, и Деймос мгновенно отвлёкся от дискуссии, готовый бежать и стрелять.  
– Капитан, что происходит? – Сахаал командирским голосом гаркнул в вокс на канал, по которому осуществлялась связь с мостиком.

~~На этом у Деймоса и Фортиса кончился интернет, но кое-кто увлёкся и не сразу заметил их отсутствие.~~

– Тысяча сыновей степных шакалов! – послышалось в ответ. – Похоже, мы...  
Последовала краткая пауза – похоже, Сол-хан то ли сверялся с приборами, то ли слушал чужой доклад.  
– Мы выпали из варпа, – наконец отозвался капитан. – И пусть меня сожрут стервятники, если это те звёзды, к которым мы летели.  
– Командуй боевую готовность!  
– Уже, – кратко сообщил Сол-хан. – Авгур-массивы постепенно налаживаются, скоро поймём, что такое... Но я бы не отказался видеть всех на мостике. У меня очень, очень плохие предчувствия.  
– Не стойте, как остолопы, братья. На мостике мы в разы полезнее, чем в этой дыре, – с этими словами Сахаал бегом бросился на мостик.  
За время, которое понадобилось десантникам, чтобы добраться до главной рубки, Сол-хан взял ситуацию под контроль. Во всяком случае, суматохи на мостике уже не наблюдалось, и только быстрые, нервные доклады экипажа свидетельствовали о том, что произошло нечто неприятное.  
На экранах отражалась совершенно незнакомая система – тёмный космос, множество парящих в пустоте астероидов – ещё не облако, но обстановка, требующая тонкого манёвра.  
– Навигатор говорит, что мы попали в очень сильный поток варпа, – не оборачиваясь, сообщил капитан. – Сейчас по всему кораблю читают литании ремонта, оружие и двигатели, похоже, в норме. С авгур-массивами хуже, сейчас нормально работают датчики передней полусферы. Но зато мы...  
На этом месте Сол-хан повернул голову к вошедшим, и осёкся, разглядев Сахаала. Если для его братьев броня капитана выглядела нетипично, то капитан и вовсе такого доспеха в жизни не видал.  
– Продолжай, капитан, – сказал Сахаал и снял шлем. – Непосредственной опасности, как я понимаю, сейчас для нас нет?  
– Корабль вроде бы не повреждён, – медленно ответил Сол-хан, разглядывая незнакомца. – Хм. А с кем... имею честь?  
Предшествующую беседу трёх Повелителей капитан тактично не слушал. Точнее, такт проистекал из практичности: если уж они решили поговорить, то там могут поминаться вещи, о которых знать не надо и не хочется.  
– Первый капитан VIII легиона, – Зо был предельно краток. – Сейчас важнее, что происходит, Сол-Хан, чем то, кто я. Поэтому не отвлекайся и доложи, наконец, обстановку.  
Капитан корабля помедлил всего секунду. О внутренней иерархии Повелителей он понятия не имел, но резонно полагал, что докладывать всё равно бы пришлось.  
– Местонахождение неизвестно, – сообщил он. – Системы, кроме авгур-массивов, работают нормально, крупных пробоин в корпусе нет, поле Геллера без сбоев. Существенных потерь в экипаже нет, мелкие повреждения устраняются. Навигатор и астропат... – Сол-хан покосился на консоль перед троном, – у себя и вроде бы целы, насколько видно отсюда. Конкретно навигатор слегка замкнулся в себе, только сказал про поток варпа. Видно, пытается понять, куда нас вынесло.  
– Он может сказать в какой части Галактики мы находимся? И как далеко от Терры?  
– Нет, – кисло ответил Сол-хан. – Кажется, сидит в шоке, и про потоки-то выдал только потому, что я рявкнул по воксу. Похоже, резкое выпадение треснуло его по глазу, или по мозгу, или что там ещё у навигаторов ценного.  
– Ясно. И не косись на меня так. Мы уже разговаривали один раз – я тот, кто попросил чуть дольше подержать один из люков на ангарной палубе открытым.  
– Я привык слышать подобные просьбы от членов команды, – с едва заметной иронией ответил Сол-хан.  
– Что ж. Можно считать, что я тоже, в какой-то мере "член команды".  
С этими словами Зо Сахаал отступил немного в сторону за командный трон, и стал пристально следить за происходящим на мостике, проглядывая информацию, появлявшуюся на экранах перед Сол-Ханом.  
Фортис без лишних слов сел на "своё" пилотское место. Астероиды – слишком неприятная штука, чтобы оставлять их без внимания. Сейчас штурвал лучше было доверить Астартес с его усиленными рефлексами. Деймос же устроился в углу рубки, хорошо понимая: лучшее, чем он сейчас может помочь – это не путаться ни у кого под ногами. Его очередь придёт позже.  
Капитан проглядывал отчёты одним взглядом, отдавал короткие приказы, полностью погрузившись в работу. И, как и любой свыкшийся с кораблём офицер, первым заметил колебания на показаниях систем слежения.  
Сол-хан вскинулся как раз в тот момент, когда один из его подчинённых вскричал:  
– Корабль на передних авгурах!  
– Что с остальными системами слежения? – резко бросил капитан.  
– Ещё ремонтируются... Корабль идёт прямо к нам... похоже, в боевой готовности.  
– Ну что, делаем ноги или приделываем ноги ему? – деловито поинтересовался Фортис.  
– Уклоняемся или идём в бой, – обрисовал возможности Сахаал. – Я бы сказал, что в бой с половиной отказавших систем не полез бы и полный псих.  
– Можно ещё поговорить, – подал идею Фортис.  
– Это я и подразумевал, говоря "уклоняемся"...  
– Лучше сначала поговорить, – внёс предложение Деймос. – Отвлечь разговором, а пока треплемся – мылить лыжи, чтоб в любой момент...  
– Это не пафосно. Не с древним капитаном, – хмыкнул Фортис, переходя в боевую готовность. – Я готов.  
– В нашем положении "мылить лыжи" столь же опасно, как и бросаться в бой. До восстановления полной обзорности мы можем с разгону влететь в ловушку, – голос Сахаала был сух и беспристрастен.  
– Можем, – согласился Деймос. – А можем и не влететь. Но если вон та железяка начнёт шевелить пушками – я бы рискнул.  
– Пока та "железяка" находится на встречном курсе мы, по крайней мере, можем видеть, шевелит ли она пушками. Капитан, какие прогнозы по восстановлению авгуров нефункционирующих полусфер?  
– Обещают не более получаса, – Сол-хан глянул на экраны. – Зная своих, скажу, что трудятся изо всех сил, – он посмотрел на иной экран. – Дистанция до чужака – шесть с небольшим пустотных единиц.  
Пояснять требовалось немногое. Такую дальность поражения имели многие корабельные орудия.  
– Исправны ли системы наведения бортовых орудий?  
– В носовой области стреляем без проблем, – заверил Сол-хан. – Что лэнс, что дорсальные макропушки – всё сработает. С иными посложнее, но "Фалько" – птица вёрткая, ускользнёт, – он довольно похлопал по подлокотнику трона.  
– Важнее, работают ли системы наведения. Они могли бы временно заменить авгуры дальнего обзора, чтобы мы хотя бы вблизи видели, что происходит по бортам.  
– Это мысль, – Сол-хан отстучал короткий приказ. – Сейчас будет какой-никакой обзор... Астероиды варповы, всё заслоняют.  
– Если Фортис такой хороший пилот, как он говорит, то мы можем извлечь преимущества из них. В зайца под высокой травой попасть труднее, чем на дороге. Кажется, так говорят на Чогорисе, капитан?  
– До Белого Шрама я не дотягиваю, – предупредил Фортис. – Остальное... возможно. Техника вытянет?  
– Если не столкнёмся с чем-то крупным – то справимся, – откликнулся Сол-хан. – Так, кстати, вот несколько очень крупных камней с обоих бортов и внизу... Ничего, справимся.  
– Капитан, – напряжённо доложил офицер. – Чужой рейдер наводит орудия.  
– Капитан, предлагаю отправить на него стандартный запрос опознавания, и всё-таки узнать, чего он от нас хочет, – предложил Сахаал. – Фортис, держись настолько близко к астероидам, насколько сможешь, и оставляй противника всегда на носовых курсовых углах. Лоб и бронирован лучше, и стрелять таким образом в ответ мы тоже сможем.  
– Принято, – коротко отозвался Фортис.  
– Я сигнал второй раз отправляю, – мрачно бросил Сол-хан. – Не реагирует.  
– Тогда нам остаётся только уповать на маневренность твоего корабля и мастерство пилота. Я бы предложил такой план на битву. Прячемся среди астероидов и, насколько получается, отстреливаемся, предпочитая манёвр огню. Пусть на батареях найдут любое уязвимое место в этой туше и лупят при каждом случае туда – долбать его блиндированный нос нет смысла, только рассчитывать на "золотое попадание".  
– Кровавый договор... гхм, неприятно будет, если да, – отметил Фортис.  
– Ах, да. В машинном должны быть готовы к немедленной даче самого полного и ещё немного. Если нам повезёт, то... Что за "Кровавый договор"? – Сахаал осёкся, услышав неизвестное ему название.  
– Да пираты, – не стал вдаваться в подробности Фортис.  
– И что за сигнал ты отправляешь? – подал голос Деймос. – Просто "Здрасте, чего надо?" Может, стоит что-нибудь пострашнее? Вон, Первого капитана к гололиту, и пусть скажет, что он пришёл за ними, или ещё чего умное. У него пафоса хватит.  
– Саатшем мнехх хони? – Сахаал удивлённо поднял бровь, а акцент едва позволил разобрать сказанное.  
– Ты их напугаешь, они развернутся и убегут. Или падут на коленки и вознесут почести, – терпеливо разъяснил Деймос. – Могут, конечно, и огонь открыть...  
– Последнее мне кажется единственным возможным вариантом... Я не примарх. Хотя и из них только Хорусу удавалось нечто подобное.  
Как раз в этот миг послышался мелодичный сигнал, и капитан довольно вскинул руку.  
– Ага, сведения от наведения!  
Фортис молча работал, сосредоточенно придерживая корабль рядом с астероидами.  
Сахаал замер выжидая, когда капитан озвучит полученную информацию.  
– Так, что у нас...  
Экраны ожили, снабжая новой информацией, Сол-хан бросил всего один взгляд и аж подскочил на троне.  
– Волком твою кобылу!!  
То ли неизвестный противник готовил ловушку на кого-то другого, то ли как-то мог определить состояние авгур-систем "Falco Millenial" – но факт оставался фактом.  
Крупные астероиды вокруг оказались укрытиями, и сейчас несколько мелких по сравнению с кораблём силуэтов дёрнулись в сторону от них, уходя прочь – но сперва выпустив свой груз. Быстрые, рассекающие пространство точки устремились прямо к кораблю. Траектория и скорость были знакомы любому ветерану пустотных боёв.  
Торпеды. Абордажные торпеды.  
– Капитан, мы можем дать самый полный ход? – спросил Сахаал.  
Фортис приготовился "выжимать газ" по первому сигналу.  
Деймос оценил ситуацию быстро. Торпеды, конечно, крепкие штуки... но если даже очень крепкую штуку как следует взболтать – её содержимому это вряд ли окажется полезно. К тому же – плотным огнём торпеду можно сбить с курса. Если совсем повезёт – вышибить под выстрелы более тяжёлых орудий.  
Повелитель Ночи одним прыжком оказался рядом с консолью управления турелями правого борта, коротким рыком отогнал канонира-человека – и в качестве приветствия влепил несколько очередей по приближающимся торпедам.  
– Сол-Хан, ты уснул?! – повысил голос Сахаал.  
– Можем, – откликнулся Сол-хан, сжимая зубы и склоняясь над экранами, – только куда придём... система неизвестная... Волчий хвост, ещё минуту – и будет ясно, по какому курсу уходить. Эти-то сволочи явно знают, где засели.  
– Немедленно самый полный, курсом на того, кого видим. Иначе у нас будет слишком много гостей, – окинув взглядом мостик, Зо Сахаал было направился к выходу, но в последний момент задержался, сообразив, что это не один из привычных ему кораблей. – Капитан, где у тебя собираются абордажные партии? Я приму командование ими. Держи меня в курсе по попаданиям и местам высадки. Фортис, я верю, что ты не влетишь в какой-нибудь варпов астероид и не подставишь нас под продольный залп!  
– Нас не догонят, нас не поймают, – напряжённо проворчал Фортис.  
– Откройте вокс-связь, буду держать в курсе, – пообещал Сол-хан. – Команды уже получили приказ, почти на местах, вот первые координаты.  
Тем временем стрельба Деймоса дала результаты – несколько огней торпед погасло, разлетевшись мелкими искрами. Турели нашли свою цель.  
– Кушайте, не обляпайтесь... с-суки, – азартно оскалился Деймос и продолжил стрелять. Не менее удачно.  
Фортис старался не сбить прицелы тряской.  
Огонь турелей оказался на диво эффективным – торпеды разлетались одна за другой. Несколько, однако, успело достичь цели – даже со скоростью реакции десантника трудно было отследить всё. Но абордажные команды и Сахаал уже спешили навстречу; на шлем капитана споро подавалась информация.

  


– Связь открыта, выводи командование на меня, системы моей брони адаптированы к такому использованию, – велел Зо на бегу. Ближайшая точка высадки была совсем рядом.  
– Готово, – послышался голос капитана уже в шлеме Сахаала. – Удачи.  
– Поняли, – коротко ответил лейтенант; отряд дружно перехватил оружие поудобнее. На дисплее Сахаала вспыхнула карта этого отсека, красным цветом подсветилась зона проникновения.  
Информация с мостика хлынула на ретинальный дисплей бывшего капитана. Давно не востребованные, но такие родные функции... Жаль только, что под его командование попали совсем не его боевые братья, а всего лишь люди. Однако иметь дело приходилось и с меньшим. План Сахаала был прост. Найти первую группу высадившихся, оценить её и сообразно этому модернизировать стандартные тактические протоколы по отражению. До того момента лучше минимизировать потери собственного экипажа:  
– Говорит Первый Капитан Сахаал. Принимаю командование противоабордажными партиями согласно протокола доступа 1306853 от капитана Сол-хана. Всем группам занять оборонительные позиции согласно расписания. Группе в отсеке А64198 на палубе Б18 двигаться по коридору С3 в сторону носа до 1818-й переборки, я вас встречу. Всему прочему свободному от вахт экипажу отступить в глубь корпуса и задраиться в взрывозащищённых отсеках. Противоштурмовые переборки отдраивать только по моей команде.  
Сол-хан явно хорошо вымуштровал свою команду: недоумённое молчание продлилось всего секунду, после чего по вокс-связи посыпались короткие чёткие подтверждения – поняли, исполняем.  
Отряд встретил Сахаала на намеченном месте, командир коротко вскинул руку в приветствии.  
– Точка проникновения в восьмидесяти метрах, сэр, один из вспомогательных залов. Они не успеют ещё рассеяться, как мы перехватим.  
– Отлично лейтенант! Ваша задача давить их огнём, давая мне время атаковать сзади врукопашную. Жаль, что у вас нет ноктовизоров, всё было бы интереснее. Но хорошо хоть отсек большой. И, самое главное, когда услышите самый страшный в своей жизни вой, не паникуйте: если перед ним было три щелчка в воксе, то вас он не касается. Кто может, пусть заткнёт себе после этого уши.  
Переборочный люк не успел до конца открыться, когда Сахаал скомандовал "Гранаты пошли!" и, едва услышав стук зарядов по настилу, на полной тяге реактивного ранца рванул вперёд и вверх, отвлекая и дезориентируя противника, который вряд ли ожидал встретить раптора. Одновременно с этим капитан рассчитывал приземлиться на какую-то конструкцию, загромождавшую заметную часть отсека и достигавшую в высоту полутора человеческих ростов. Оттуда можно было бы увидеть сразу всю картину боя в отсеке.  
Противники в некотором роде разочаровывали. Они выглядели приличнее, чем Тенекровные, даже были облачены в лёгкие доспехи – но лица их покрывали татуировки и шрамы, в руках одних гремели автоганы, другие же размахивали завывающими цепными мечами.  
Бандиты. Пираты – но опасные тем, с каким безумием они кидались вперёд, не обращая внимания на гранаты и выстрелы.  
Сахаал какое-то время раздумывал над тем, стоит ли использовать "вой баньши", но потом решил, что это как минимум привлечёт к нему больше внимания со стороны врагов, соответственно снизив плотность огня по его команде.  
По воксу на частоте "Фалько" раздались три быстрых щелчка, после чего помещение разорвал жуткий вой, многократно усиленный вокс-кастерами брони. Взревел реактивный ранец, и Зо Сахаал бросился в битву, на лету паля из болт-пистолета по пиратам, вооружённым автоганами.  
Болты взорвались над головами пиратов, разбив переборку и осыпав их осколками. И пусть сами они не нанесли вреда – но к внезапному появлению тёмной фигуры и ужасающему боевому воплю враги оказались явно не готовы. Пусть они и не ведали страха – но внезапный удар по чувствам не мог не сыграть свою роль.  
Грянувшие в воздух выстрелы прошли мимо Сахаала, не задев его. Абордажники "Фалько" немедля воспользовались случаем, сосредоточив огонь на бегущих к ним мечниках.  
Зо не возлагал больших надежд на неприцельный огонь из болт-пистолета. Главный эффект его атаки уже был достигнут. Стрелки отвлеклись и запаниковали. Что ж теперь пришло время рукопашной. Пиратов было много, однако они были всего лишь людьми, а их лёгкая броня не могла служить защитой не только от когтей Сахаала, но и его бронированных кулаков.  
Ещё как не могла. Если доспех арбитра хоть как-то мог сопротивляться удару, то у пиратов такого спасения просто не было: полыхнувшие когти Сахаала мгновенно собрали кровавую жатву. Тяжёлый удар бронированного кулака крошил кости ничуть не менее эффективно – плоть людей была слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться керамиту, движимому мышцами Астартес.  
Изуродованные тела разлетелись во все стороны, но пираты, что удивительно, не дрогнули. Лишь взвился вопль: "За глас господина!"  
Пираты дёрнулись в стороны – точнее, половина из них шарахнулась, вскидывая автоганы, и целясь уже именно по Сахаалу. Остальные вырвали из-за поясов мечи, и воздух наполнился завыванием зубьев.  
Их собратья тем временем добрались до абордажников корабля – но многие остались на полу, усеяв зал своими телами. Лейтенант бросил короткий приказ, и группа шарахнулась назад, не прекращая стрельбу; две фраг-гранаты влетели в ряды нападающих, проредив их.  
Странное поведение противника вызывало недоумение, но обдумать его причины можно будет после боя. Сейчас же было время убивать. Пока ретировавшиеся стрелки отступили на новую позицию, надеясь всё-таки поразить капитана из автоматов, другие приготовились атаковать его пиломечами. Ну, это пираты думали, что атаковать будут они. Забывшим или не знавшим о том, кто такие Астартес, пришлось расплатиться жизнью. Силовые когти разрубали грязные пиломечи вместе с их владельцами, а рукоять болт-пистолета крушила черепа как гнилые арбузы. Всего пара чудовищных взмахов и от половины мечников остались только кровавые ошмётки или безголовые трупы.  
Но попадать под сосредоточенный прицельный огонь не входило в планы Сахаала. Отступать им особенно было некуда, да и прыжок раптора позволял покрыть чуть ли не весь отсек.  
На сей раз автоганы оказались более точны, и дождь пуль застучал по броне Сахаала... без особого результата. Это оружие было не настолько опасным, чтобы пробить броню Астартес – особенно в таких количествах. Их товарищам повезло не больше – слишком уж вёртким оказался Повелитель Ночи, и взмахи мечей прошли мимо.  
– Глас господина! – взвыл один из пиратов, пытаясь рубануть Сахаала клинком. – Услышь его!  
– Сгинь! – проревел Сахаал в лицо безумцу и рванул в атаку на беспокоивших его стрелков с автоганами. Коих незамедлительно постигла та же незавидная участь. Снова вокруг капитана были либо изувеченные трупы, либо те, до кого он просто не успел дотянуться.  
Снова пули, даже выпущенные в упор, не пронзили броню капитана, мечники же не успели добраться до цели – отшатнулись, когда Сахаал описал вокруг себя смертоносный круг.  
Кровь разлетелась во все стороны вместе с кусками мяса и костей. На какой-то миг враги отшатнулись от Сахаала, даже, казалось, сумасшедшие мечники затормозили...  
И в эту паузу вклинился высокий, удивительно изменчивый голос:  
– О! А меня не предупреждали, что здесь и другие.  
У места высадки стояли двое. Облачённая в армированный плащ женщина со светлыми волосами прижалась к стене и терялась на фоне того, кто возвышался перед ней. Несомненно, космодесантник, облачённый в чёрно-фиолетовую броню с полустёртыми знаками. Но вот лицо его нисколько не напоминало черты Астартес – выпученные глаза, полностью залитые лиловым цветом, бугристая кожа, распяленный рот, пересечённый металлической решёткой. В руках он сжимал странное оружие с раструбом, на поясе висел слегка изогнутый цепной меч.  
– Будь счастлив, неизвестный, – произнёс десантник, изящно ступая к Сахаалу. – Ты умрёшь от руки Мориаса Певца!

  


– Чужой рейдер смещается из передней зоны! – вскричал Сол-хан. – Шакальим сыном буду, он нам хочет в хвост зайти!  
– Ага, уже побежал... – Фортис разворачивал корабль носом к противнику. Древняя звериная тактика.  
Разворачивая корабль, он поневоле сбил брату прицел. Деймос прошипел сквозь зубы что-то малоцензурное, убедился, что справа уже никого не достанет – и рванул к консоли управления турелями левого борта. Их выстрелы оказались успешнее, разнеся ещё несколько торпед; одна из них под одобрительный возглас капитана вообще влетела в астероид.  
– Деймос, я отловил носом, – предупредил Фортис.  
– А сейчас он у нас отловит, – хищно пообещал Деймос. Бросив турели, он перебрался к панели управления лэнсами. Коротко выдохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза и коснулся "большой красной кнопки" – осторожно, почти ласково.  
_"Ну, птичка... ДАВАЙ!!!"_  
Сияющее копьё лэнса впилось в чужой корабль. Одну вспышку поглотили пустотные щиты, но сдержать полную атаку они были не в силах – и сияющий свет вгрызся в чужой корпус, вспарывая броню и внутренние конструкции.  
Второй выстрел лэнса прошёл мимо.  
Деймос помянул Дорна и, не дожидаясь, когда можно будет выстрелить из лэнса следующий раз, добавил врагу из макролазеров.  
Они оказались менее успешны. Лучи света вспороли пустоту, опалили чужую броню – но, похоже, её не прожгли, лишь расчертив тёмными зигзагами.  
Чужой рейдер на это, судя по всему, оскорбился. Один из офицеров нервно вскрикнул:  
– Его макропушки..!  
Снаряды рассекли пустоту – и несколько астероидов разлетелось каменными осколками. "Falco Millenial" не пострадал.  
Фортис резко ругнулся подхваченным у Сол-хана словечком. Заухмылялся.  
В результате очередного манёвра корабли снова развернулись в позицию, удобную для стрельбы. Со стороны "Фалько", понятное дело. Деймос усмехнулся и пристально вгляделся во врага, сосредотачиваясь на нём, как стрела сосредотачивается на цели. Мир на несколько секунд сузился до размеров мишени.  
Лэнс. Выстрел. Попадание.  
Лазер. Выстрел. Едва задел.  
Повелитель Ночи тряхнул головой, снова "включаясь" в слаженную суету мостика. Развернулся к Сол-хану и уточнил:  
– Есть ещё места высадки абордажников?  
Капитан ответил не сразу, следя за показаниями приборов. Пустотные щиты врага ухитрились поглотить один удар, второй же расплескался по броне – но своё действие, видимо, возымел.  
– Отворачивает, скотина! – сверкнул глазами Сол-хан. – Прибавляет скорость, уходит прочь! – он довольно щёлкнул пальцами, повернулся к Деймосу: – Да. Бой идёт ещё в одном месте, в других вроде бы справляются.  
– Догонять эту гадость? – уточнил Фортис. – Есть смысл?  
– Не очень, – неохотно признал Сол-хан. – Он явно знает эти места и затеряется. А если, не дай духи, у него тут база – то мы ещё и на стационарные орудия можем налететь.  
– Не догонять, а подгонять, – поправил Деймос. И дал ещё пару залпов. Оба прошли мимо, но чужой корабль должен был понять прозрачный намёк.  
Деймос выдохнул, встряхнул кистями, обернулся к Фортису:  
– Ну что, сходим, поможем дедушке?  
Адреналин и боевые стимуляторы плескались в крови и настоятельно требовали активных действий.  
– Тогда отслеживаю дополнительные неприятности. Вали, – Фортис быстро перебирал и оценивал технические показатели систем.  
– Уже свалил. Постарайтесь тут скучать побольше, и пусть вам будет совсем нечем заняться, – пожелал Деймос. Ну логично же: если нечем заняться – значит, вокруг всё мирно и спокойно. Повелитель Ночи подхватил тяжёлый болтер и повернулся к Сол-хану: – Координаты места высадки мне на дисплей, – приказал он.  
– Переданы, – коротко сообщил Сол-хан. – Чем-то их там прижали, похоже...  
Деймос коротко кивнул и бегом сорвался с места.

  


– Похоже, сейчас будет певчий поединок, – проворчал Фортис, выставляя фильтрацию в воксе.  
Зо Сахаал осмотрел противников. C нойзмаринами ему уже довелось встречаться и они не вызывали у него ничего, кроме отвращения. Тем более те, кто, возможно, когда-то мог быть его братом. Или же это один из отвратительных сыновей Фулгрима? Изуродованная броня и стёртые знаки не давали точного ответа на этот вопрос. Но капитана интересовало другое. Он подозревал, что вылезшая из торпеды девица является ведьмой. И именно она окажется самым опасным противником для него.  
– Лейтенант! Если у тебя есть минутка, то мне очень нужна пара метких выстрелов по девке в плаще. Но лучше бы это была пара очередей подлиннее.  
– Сейчас, сэр! – задыхаясь, откликнулся по воксу лейтенант: мечники насели на его отряд уже основательно, и несколько человек упало под ударами.  
Одновременно с этим Мориас небрежно бросил через плечо:  
– Рабыня, разберись с ними.  
В следующий миг всё случилось очень быстро.  
Сахаал сорвался с места, замахиваясь когтем.  
Мориас с неожиданной скоростью и изяществом уклонился, перекатываясь в сторону и вскидывая звуковой бластер.  
А светловолосая, замерев на секунду, сощурила глаза, и громко, с наслаждением, отчеканила:  
– Да пошёл ты к Бафтару, ублюдок голосистый!  
И резко взмахнула рукой.  
Ленты фиолетового пламени взорвались в воздухе, распустились щупальцами диковинного осьминога, прожигая насквозь попавших под них людей. Вот только все эти люди принадлежали к числу пиратов, из команды "Фалько" не пострадал ни один человек.  
– Предательство! – взвыл Мориас, вскидывая бластер и нажимая на спуск. Воздух задрожал, когда исторгнутая оружием волна звука хлестнула в сторону Сахаала.  
Почему ведьма предала своего повелителя, Сахаалу было, в общем-то, без разницы. Важно было, что нойзмарина это ошарашило, и звуковая волна лишь немного зацепила капитана, сумевшего взмыть на ранце вверх. Откуда он не преминул немедленно атаковать порождение Хаоса.  
– Сдохни, мутант! – проревел Сахаал, вкладывая всю свою силу в наносимый сверху удар  
То ли сыграло роль покровительство Слаанеш, то ли развитые рефлексы – но Мориас снова сумел уклониться, уйдя от вспоровших воздух когтей.  
– Глупец! – радостно вскричал он, срывая с пояса цепной меч. – Узри же дивную мелодию погибели!  
Мелодию было сложно оценить. Воющие зубья меча прошли мимо, разрубив воздух вместо Повелителя Ночи.  
Псайкер тем временем не теряла времени даром. Исторгнутые её пальцами тёмно-синие воющие снаряды разорвали на части ещё нескольких человек, сама она постепенно смещалась, оказываясь вдали от шумового десантника.  
Абордажная команда тоже ухватилась за представившуюся возможность. Под сосредоточенным огнём пиратский отряд таял на глазах.

  


Даже с тяжёлым болтером Астартес бегают быстро, а при знании местности – тем более. Деймосу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы достичь цели – одного из ангаров, где засели абордажники, наскоро соорудившие баррикады и отстреливавшиеся от врагов.  
Будь здесь Сахаал – сказал бы, что однородность заметна. Автоганы у одних, завывающие цепные мечи у других. Вот только лидер тут уже появился – огромный, не меньше огрина, мутант в броне и с грохочущим тяжёлым стаббером в руках. К поясу была пристёгнута цепная секира.  
Деймос мгновенно сориентировался в обстановке. Толпа с мечами вообще не заслуживает особенного внимания, хотя и совсем упускать её из виду тоже не стоит. Автоганы – опаснее, но через керамит проковыриваться будут долго. Мутант – самый сильный... но самый ли опасный? На что вообще эта толпа идиотов рассчитывала, вламываясь на явно не беззащитный "Фалько"? Какие козыри у них в запасе?  
Что ж, у Повелителей Ночи есть способ поздороваться с врагами. Капеллан же учил быть вежливым?  
Деймос активировал динамик вокса на полную мощность и завыл на низкой ноте.  
_"Я не боюсь, ибо я есть воплощённый страх"._  
[– Вот, началось, – Фортис поморщился.]  
Волна звука обрушилась на врагов; свои-то не дрогнули, они уже привыкли к тактике Повелителей Ночи. А на пиратов подействовало странным образом – нет, они не шарахнулись в страхе, как можно было бы ожидать. Но на миг застыли, словно пытаясь понять, что делать.  
Только лидер дёрнулся, едва не упал, уведя очередь из стаббера в потолок; уродливое лицо исказилось смятением.  
Но затем автоганы застрочили снова. Мечники ринулись вперёд, выискивая взглядом новую цель. Похоже, на это и была ставка – что бы ни защищало людей от страха, оно было эффективно.  
А мутант, повернув голову на звук, побагровел и хрипло зарычал, поворачивая стаббер в нужную сторону.  
– Только господин пугает Молотилу! – рыкнул он.  
– Молотила совсем охренел? – прошипел Деймос, не снижая громкости. – Не узнаёт господина, если господин сменил броню?  
И, не ограничиваясь одними словами, всадил тяжёлый болт куда-то в толпу перед мутантом. В кого-нибудь да попадёт, мяса там много. Если совсем повезёт – шандарахнет Молотиле под ноги. Недобрым словом и тяжёлым болтером как-то обычно можно добиться куда большего, чем просто недобрым словом.  
Может, и попало – поди разбери, когда пули и разряды летают во все стороны. Несколько абордажников как раз упало под сплошным огнём автоганов, но часть мечников разглядела Деймоса – и с яростными, полными радости и наслаждения воплями, ринулась к нему.  
Молотила, тоже увидев десантника, вскинул стаббер, и нажал на спуск.  
Оружие изрыгнуло громкий лязг... и ничего не произошло. Лишь повеяло дымом; мутант озадаченно воззрился на механизм в руках.  
– Ты всё ещё сомневаешься, что я твой господин? – прорычал Деймос. – Даже твоё оружие узнало меня и отказывается стрелять. НА КОЛЕНИ, УБЛЮДКИ! – рявкнул он во всю мощь лёгких и, почти не целясь, дал по толпе очередь из тяжёлого болтера.  
– Ваш корабль ушёл, – тихо прошелестел из динамиков голос Фортиса. – Вы остались одни, и ваши жизни принадлежат нам.  
Кажется, на пиратов – тех, кто не впал в ярость – несколько подействовало, во всяком случае, они стали вести себя менее уверенно, и их пули ложились с большим разбросом.  
А вот Молотилу, похоже, не проняло. Он отшвырнул стаббер, сорвал с пояса топор и с оглушительным рёвом кинулся к Деймосу, занося оружие.  
– Да щас, разбежался, – тихо буркнул Деймос мимо динамика, активируя ранец. Взмыл в воздух так, чтобы Молотила не допрыгнул – и простёр руку над человеческим стадом.  
– Дети мои! – низкий голос Астартес разнёсся над ангаром. – Этот зажравшийся скот отринул руку своего господина и поднял на него оружие. Уничтожьте его во имя моей милости!  
Чем бы ни был затуманен разум пиратов – но слова Деймоса не возымели действия, хотя обычно бы такое убеждение сработало: уж в давлении на психику Повелители Ночи понимали толк, вне зависимости от поколения.  
Мечники с яростным воем кинулись обратно к солдатам корабля. Стрелки осыпали фигуру в воздухе градом пуль – но все они разбились о стены и потолок; палили они явно с меткостью орков.  
– А ну вниз! – проревел Молотила, размахивая топором. – Или...  
Он огляделся, сделал для себя какой-то вывод, и тоже ринулся к абордажникам.  
Деймос пока вниз не собирался. В конце концов, абордажники – не маленькие беззащитные детишки. Впрочем, в этом случае Деймос бы их тоже не жалел.  
Поняв, что попытка выдать себя за "господина" окончательно и полностью провалилась (а жаль, такая затея была!), Деймос взмыл к потолку, уцепился за какой-то кабель – не налегая всем весом, просто чтобы изменить направление – извернулся и упёрся подошвами в потолок. Магниты тихо щёлкнули, активируясь. В ту же секунду Астартес отключил ранец – и повис на потолке вниз головой, как натуральная летучая мышь. Теперь можно было спокойно прицелиться в уже порядком утомившего Молотилу и попробовать избавить мир от его надоедливого присутствия.  
Не получилось. Заколдовали его, что ли? Но болты легли вокруг бегущего мутанта, и лишь осколки простучали по его броне.  
Новый залп автоганов снова прошёл мимо – похоже, оказавшись под потолком, Деймос стал ещё более сложной целью. Мечники справлялись лучше – несколько абордажников пали под ударами цепных мечей. Ещё несколько рухнуло под ударами топора Молотилы.  
Ответный залп лазганов оказался результативнее, срезав самых близких мечников и бросая их трупы под ноги другим, не давая разрушить баррикады.  
Планы менялись быстро. Раз тяжёлый болтер уже несколько раз подвёл – значит, к Вулкану его. Пусть потом оружейники разбираются, может – там прицел сбился или ещё что. Деймос огляделся, нашёл подходящий "гамак" из кабелей и аккуратно пристроил тяжёлый болтер туда. Потом можно будет забрать. А сейчас...  
Обычный десантный болтер ткнулся в ладонь едва ли не обиженно. Деймос подозревал, что его машинный дух ревнив – хотя и отходчив. Астартес усмехнулся, коротко провёл пальцем по отполированной стали: "Ты-то меня не подведёшь? Ну, во имя отца-примарха, сына его Севатара и Омниссии – духа святого... аминь, то есть – ОГОНЬ!"  
Решение оказалось верным. От одного болта Молотила сумел уйти, дёрнувшись в сторону, но два других грянули о броню, разрывая металл и впиваясь в плоть. Мутант взревел от боли, но могучий организм ещё держал его на ногах.  
Очереди автоганов снова лишь простучали вокруг Деймоса. Как будто давно погибший примарх укрыл своего десантника плащом ночи.  
Пару абордажников достали зубья мечей и топор Молотилы, начинавшего впадать в ярость. Ответом же стала вылетевшая из рядов защитников фраг-граната, ещё подсократившая число нападавших.  
Следующий выстрел из болтера опять ушёл мимо. Деймос грязно выругался, помянув Вулкана с Лоргаром и их общее потомство, неведомым образом оказавшееся в Ордене Имперских Кулаков.  
Ну хотя бы та же злая удача преследовала и стрелков противника – попасть в Деймоса они решительно не были способны. Баррикады, в свою очередь, прочно задержали мечников, принимая на себя удары клинков и только топор мутанта смог достать неосторожно высунувшегося бойца.  
Лазганы же, словно перетянув к себе удачу прошлого выстрела Деймоса, скосили едва ли не треть пошедших в ближний бой пиратов.  
Честно говоря, Деймосу уже надоело промахиваться. Видимо, сегодняшний запас удачи он извёл на выстрелы по вражескому кораблю. На один выстрел верный болтер ещё чего-то наскрёб, но и гордый машинный дух не всесилен. Повелитель Ночи прицелился и ещё раз выстрелил по Молотиле, загадав про себя, что уж если и в этот раз не выйдет...  
Вышло.  
Ещё как вышло – потому что от пришедшейся в цель очереди во все стороны полетели ошмётки мяса. Кровь залепила глаза мутанта, чудовищный грохот разрывающихся болтов ударил по ушам – на какое-то время Молотила ослеп и оглох, лишь размахивая топором во все стороны. То, что он при этом ухитрился кого-то зацепить, можно было объяснить лишь чистейшей удачей.  
Несколько пиратов ухитрились найти брешь в баррикадах, и от неё отлетел абордажник, обливаясь кровью. Их товарищам внезапно повезло – потому что залп автоганов наконец-то накрыл зависшего под потолком десантника, и пули застучали по броне. К счастью, прирождённая ловкость Повелителей Ночи выручила и сейчас – Деймос сумел уйти от по-настоящему опасных пуль.  
Число мечников резко уменьшилось – абордажники не переставали поливать их лазерным огнём. От нападавших оставалась жалкая кучка.  
От двух выстрелов Деймос успел увернуться, просто пригнувшись. Припал на колено, прижавшись к потолку, и ещё раз прицельно выстрелил по бьющемуся в судорогах мутанту, пожелав в сердцах: "Да чтоб ты лопнул, зараза!"  
Лопнуть Молотила не лопнул – хотя и честно попытался исполнить столь душевную и настойчивую просьбу. Болт пробил доспех и взорвался внутри. Хлынула кровь. Чудовище даже на ногах не удержалось, хлопнулось на пол.  
Деймоса подвела самоуверенность. После того, как по нему несколько раз промазали, он перестал обращать внимание на людей с автоганами. За что и поплатился: кто-то всё-таки пристрелялся и попал. Не сильно – регененративная система Астартес залечивает такое почти моментально, особенно с помощью лекарств и стимуляторов, впрыснутых в кровь инъекторами брони. Но ледяная ярость, затопившая душу Повелителя Ночи, подписала ещё выжившим пиратам приговор.  
Деймос привычно закрепил болтер на бедре и, отцепившись от потолка, спрыгнул вниз.  
Пожалуй, только мутировавший организм помог Молотиле не погибнуть. Он сумел подняться на ноги, и даже взмахнуть топором – по изумительной удаче зубья разнесли голову высунувшегося абордажника. Но на этом везение мутанта кончилось – кровь ещё текла, он нетвёрдо стоял на ногах.  
Словно воодушевлённые примером стойкого главаря, мечники смогли достать пару абордажников – но и сами потеряли треть своих.  
Приземлившись, Деймос оставил на палубе немалых размеров вмятину – но кого это сейчас волновало? На Молотилу он прыгнул прямо так, с пола, добавив себе ускорения коротким импульсом прыжкового ранца. Силовой меч одним ударом снёс мутанту половину черепа. После чего вторая, нижняя половина уродливой башки вспыхнула и взорвалась. Безголовое тело окатило пламенем, оно бестолково дёрнулось, метнулось в сторону, но через полтора десятка метров свалилось на пол, прекратив подавать всякие признаки жизни.  
– Ох ни хрена ж себе ты мозгами пораскинул... – пробормотал Деймос. – Ладно, полежи там пока.  
Астартес развернулся к оставшейся горстке пиратов, сделал шаг в их сторону и завыл – куда ниже, чем в первый раз. И не на выдохе, а на вдохе, как учил его капеллан. "На выдохе воют собаки и волки. На вдохе – кошки. Чем ниже тон – тем, значит, больше кошка. Представь себе, как отреагирует противник на всплывший в подсознании образ хищной кошки весом в несколько центнеров?"  
Не прекращая выть, Деймос сделал ещё шаг. И ещё.  
Даже мечников потрясла страшная гибель главаря, и их клинки лишь бессильно скрежетнули по баррикадам. Стрелки ещё сумели собраться – видимо потому, что стояли куда дальше, однако и их залп прошёл мимо.  
Только, кажется, произошедшее ударило и по абордажникам – лазерные лучи не задели никого.  
Гибель Молотилы, кажется, впечатлила мечников куда больше, чем вой Деймоса. Впрочем, на них Астартес особого внимания и не обращал. Шли бы они к Вулкану в... место, куда ни разу не заглядывало солнце. Их как-нибудь и абордажники перестреляют. А вот толпа с автоганами представляла собой несколько большую опасность – для человеческой команды "Фалько", во всяком случае. Поэтому, резко умолкнув, Повелитель Ночи рванулся к стрелкам, на долю секунды включив ранец. Прыжок вышел красивым – Деймос приземлился чуть ли не в самую середину толпы. Пусть и не успел сразу зацепить хотя бы одного поганца.  
Мечники не смогли пробиться сквозь импровизированные укрепления. Со стрелками вышло не лучше – они отхлынули в стороны, вскинули автоганы, однако часть очередей прошла мимо, другие же разбились о доспех Астартес.  
А вот абордажников успех Деймоса воодушевил. Лазганы выбивали мечников один за другим; похоже, об этой группе можно было уже не волноваться.  
Деймос и не волновался. Он извернулся, перехватывая болтер левой рукой, прицелился и выстрелил в самую большую группку автоганщиков короткой очередью. Вышло, конечно, не совсем как по мишени в тире – но тоже неплохо: несколько человек разлетелись кровавыми ошмётками, кто-то оказался просто ранен – но выведен из строя не менее надёжно. Это было даже лучше, чем убить: раненые отвлекают боевых товарищей куда сильнее. И даже не потому, что стенают и просят о помощи – а просто уже потому что от боли бьются в судорогах, катаются по полу и путаются в ногах. Вот керамитовым ботинком, если что, их давить куда удобнее.  
Мечники и абордажники были упорно заняты друг другом. Первые никак не могли дотянуться, до вторых, вторые... как ни странно, не могли их зацепить. Даже при большей плотности огня пираты ухитрялись не попасть под лучи или не упасть после попадания.  
Тем временем грохот болтера то ли сбил стрелкам прицел, то ли всё-таки пронял – однако ответные очереди прошли мимо. Или непонятное, лишившее страха, влияние всё-таки начало смазываться, терять силу?  
Деймос развернулся к следующей относительно плотной группе. Прицелился. Выстрелил. Снова удачно.  
Отряд мечников тем временем таял, абордажники переключились на стрелков – но те суматошно метались, пытаясь уйти от грохочущих болтов, и тонкие лазерные лучи проходили мимо.  
Самим пиратам с малой дистанции стрелять было проще, но ловкость выручила Повелителя Ночи и сейчас – от нескольких метких выстрелов он просто ушёл.  
Кажется, дух болтера решил повыпендриваться – так просто, чтоб хозяин не расслаблялся. Или Деймос, удачно увернувшись, не смог как следует прицелиться. Во всяком случае – следующий выстрел благополучно ушёл "в молоко".  
Ну хотя бы очереди противников по Деймосу всё равно не попали. А вот несколько из них рухнуло под лазерными лучами: абордажники расправились со своими противниками и переключились на стрелков. В ближний бой они предусмотрительно не лезли, рассудив, что уж в этом космодесантнику будут только мешать.  
Следующая очередь тоже прошла мимо.  
"Мать твою, марсианскую кузню! – мысленно рыкнул Деймос, обращаясь к машинному духу болтера. – Будешь мазать – повешу обратно, до конца боя... всё веселье пропустишь, будешь сам виноват. Прекращай дурить и р-работай, Ферруса тебе в механики!"  
Что мог бы ответить болтер, осталось пока неизвестно – потому что вокруг снова застучали пули, и снова разбились о стены и пол. Но, уходя от выстрелов болтера, пираты неосторожно подставились под лазерные лучи – и потеряли ещё несколько человек.  
Может, им разумнее было сменить тактику – но наведённое бесстрашие, похоже, отключало соображение.  
Обозлённый Деймос пальнул, почти не целясь. Не то болтер действительно хотел драться и готов был ради этого по мере сил помогать своему стрелку, не то пожелание заполучить в механики лично Ферруса сработало как могущественная литания, не то просто так совпало – но все болты попали в цель. А счётчик боеприпасов показал ноль, и Деймос отступил на пару шагов, чтобы сменить магазин.  
Разрывы болтов выкосили часть нападавших, точный огонь лазганов ещё и добавил – количество пиратов резко уменьшилось. Пули автоганов окатили Деймоса смертельным дождём... смертельным для человека, не для Астартес – броню они не пробили.  
Занятый перезарядкой Деймос из боя временно выпал, а вот новые выстрелы абордажников снова скосили несколько врагов.  
Перезарядка болтера требует совсем немного времени. Ровно столько, сколько нужно противнику на один бесполезный залп. Едва магазин со щелчком встал на место – Деймос прицелился и выстрелил. Сейчас он находился чуть дальше, поэтому выстрел оказался немного менее эффективным – но, тем не менее, стрелков стало ещё на несколько голов меньше.  
От ответного огня Повелитель Ночи ушёл без особых сложностей. Сосредоточенная атака лазганами выкосила ещё часть пиратов, оставив буквально жалкие огрызки от группы.  
Последний выстрел из болтера снёс оставшихся пиратов. Деймос развернулся к абордажникам:  
– Этих – проверить, – коротко скомандовал он. – Кто жив – добить. Тела – сжечь, пепел выкинуть в вакуум к тиранидам собачьим. Особенно тщательно вот с этим, – кивнул он на труп Молотилы. Конечно, на нурглитов нападавшие не были похожи, но лучше перестраховаться.  
У самого Деймоса было ещё одно дельце. Топливо из ранца он тратить не стал, просто с помощью магнитных подошв взбежал по стене и зашагал по потолку к месту, где оставил тяжёлый болтер. Надо всё-таки сдать его оружейникам.  
– Так точно! – отрапортовал лейтенант абордажников, и солдаты дружно кинулись исполнять приказ. В зале наступила тишина – по сравнению с предыдущим безжалостным побоищем.  
Деймос с грохотом спрыгнул с потолка и замер, наблюдая за абордажниками. Все, конечно, учёные – но вдруг кому какая безделушка глянется? Слышали мы про такого... любил по ксеносским храмам мечики подбирать. Через что и погорел, собственно.

  


Фортис внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Перекинул Сол-хану кадры с ведьмой.  
– Она явно набивается в компанию.  
– Странное сочетание, – сообщил капитан. – Узоры у неё на лице как племенные. А кидается варпом, как обученный астропат.  
– Узоры могут быть и магическими.  
– Ну, я в этом не разбираюсь, – признал Сол-хан. – На Чогорисе такие вот не носят.  
– Вопрос в другом. Капитан, на корабле есть что-нибудь настолько ценное, чтобы играть в длинные игры и засылать к нам диверсанта таким сложным методом?  
Последовало молчание – чогориец перебирал в памяти всё содержимое трюмов.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – сказал он наконец. – Ну не на мою же коллекцию обломков родных скал кто-то так позарился.  
– Да уж, – гулко фыркнул Фортис в шлем. Гуляли в его краях легенды о странных колдунах, которые были привязаны к родной земле и даже не могли без неё путешествовать. – Этот, с когтями, принёс что-то и маниакально уверен в его колоссальной ценности.  
– А тут, простите, я точно ничего не скажу, – вздохнул капитан. – Это внутренние дела вашего Легиона, как вижу, другим их касаться не стоит.  
– Я предупредил, а не спросил. Потому что вас эти дела тоже касаются. Разбираться-то никто не будет. Ведьму предлагаю обработать. Если её, конечно, сейчас под шумок не убьют.

  


Безликий слаанешит не вызывал в Сахаале ничего, кроме омерзения. Хотя воющий пиломеч заставлял помнить о том, что это космодесантник, который, возможно, в своём искусстве равен Повелителю Ночи. Но не Мастеру Когтя!  
Взмах левой рукой с шипящими силовыми лезвиями был направлен только на то, чтобы выиграть немного времени и пространства, дабы сменить бесполезный болт-пистолет на боевой нож. Остро не хватало второго когтя, безвозвратно сгинувшего в бою с Ацербусом. А кроме того, залитый кровью пол стал ужасно скользким, отчего и так не слишком старательно продуманная атака провалилась.  
Провалилась и следующая за ней. Обманный взмах ножом, имитировавший удар по глазам, враг разгадал, а от выпада когтем сумел уклониться. Без сомнения, это был достойный противник, но бывший Первый капитан видел и получше, а потому не собирался размениваться на пустые слова, предпочитая действовать, а не громко кричать.  
– Узри же радостную мелодию погибели, впивающуюся в твоё тело! – провозгласил Мориас, и цепной меч выплел в воздухе изящный узор.  
Слишком изящный. Слишком – потому что удар рассёк лишь потоки самого воздуха, а никак не доспех Повелителя Ночи.  
Скользкий пол вновь сыграл дурную шутку с Сахаалом. Стоять на человеческих внутренностях явно было ошибкой. Большой ошибкой, стоившей и хорошего выпада, и попытки обмануть нойзмарина. Сахаал аж взвыл от досады, совершенно забыв о том, что внешние вокс-кастеры брони всё ещё настроены на "крик баньши"...  
Другого человека или даже десантника, этот вопль бы оглушил и сбил с ног – но Мориас только запрокинул голову, издав крик удовольствия.  
– О, неужели ты тоже не чужд радостному наслаждению убийственной музыки! – восхитился он, снова замахиваясь мечом. Тот, тем не менее, скользнул по плечу Сахаала, не повредив брони.  
А вот псайкеру этот вопль концентрацию явно сбил. Если ещё пару секунд назад выпущенные ей фиолетовые снаряды сократили число пиратов – то теперь она дёрнулась, шарахнулась, и варп-энергия бессильно рассеялась в пространстве.  
В душе Сахаал ревел как сотня баньши, но железный контроль над телом, вбитый ещё даже до того как он стал кандидатом в Астартес, заставил стиснуть зубы и выключить вокс-кастеры. Ни малейшего удовольствия этому выродку он не доставит. Только боль и кровь. Смерть. Смерть – это всё, на что может рассчитывать мерзкий мутант.  
Удар ножом в голову. Мимо? Плевать. Настоящий выпад был, разумеется, когтями, сияющими багровым светом. Силовое поле вскрыло доспех предателя, как консервную банку, а бритвенно-острые лезвия полоснули по телу. Космодесантники сильны, и удар никак не мог убить Мориаса, но первую кровь в этом поединке Сахаал со злобным удовольствием записал на свой счёт. Брызги крови, вырвавшиеся вслед за когтем, сияли так знакомо и приятно...  
Мориас взвыл то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия – не понять. Но на сей раз ответная атака была куда более яростной, такой же бешеной, как у самого Мастера Когтя – и попала в цель. Воющие зубья нашли слабое место в доспехе, сумели проникнуть, распахав тело противника, располосовав плоть.  
Боль от удара мечом отрезвила Сахаала. Он собирался убивать, но никак не быть убитым. Поэтому следующая атака была куда более осторожной и продуманной. Удар по ногам не только вырвал ещё некоторое количество плоти и крови из Мориаса, но и опрокинул его.  
Удар о пол вызвал возмущённый возглас шумового десантника, однако Тёмный Князь не зря одаривал своих подданных ловкостью – Мориас сумел вскочить, двигаясь со змеиной грацией, и даже сделать стремительный выпад мечом. На сей раз Сахаал отклонился, пропуская мимо себя воющие зубья.  
– Не смей уходить от радости смерти, что я несу! – разъярённо взвыл Мориас.  
Мысль о том, что смерть может приносить радость, казалась совершенно чудовищной. Сейчас в голове Сахаала не было тёмного тумана, мешавшего мыслить трезво. А потому ренегата не ждало ничего, кроме ещё одной молчаливой атаки. Хитрый выпад ножом оказался слишком хитрым и не задел ничего, кроме воздуха, зато удар когтем достиг цели.  
И без того огромные глаза слаанешита стали ещё больше, когда молниевые когти Сахаала пронзили его тело, располосовав снизу вверх. Броня и чёрный панцирь лопнули как скорлупа, а глубоко вошедшие внутрь лезвия едва не прошили его насквозь. Мориас выгнулся и издал последний в своей жизни вопль, рухнув на палубу уже мёртвым телом.  
Отразившийся от стен предсмертный крик шумового десантника смешался с другими. Удивительно совпало – но как раз в этот момент лазганы абордажников добили последних пиратов; ещё пару, старавшуюся дотянуться зубьями мечей до врагов, разорвали снаряды женщины-псайкера. Та стояла, прижавшись к стене, вытянув перед собой руки, и лишь метнула на мёртвого Мориаса полный удовлетворения взгляд.  
Первому Капитану хватило одного взгляда на поле боя, чтобы понять: в поражение пиратов псайкер внесла не меньший вклад, чем сами абордажники.

  


– Она очень активно набивалась в союзники, – заговорил вокс голосом Фортиса. – Я наблюдал.  
– Как твоё имя, ведьма? Фортис, ты лучше скажи, что там творится в космосе.  
– Нетейя, – она медленно опустила руки и выпрямилась. – Нетейя, дочь Хаарта... Хозяин Ночи.  
– Тишина и благолепие. Мне даже подозрительно. Деймос тоже вроде бы заканчивает со своими.  
– Не теряйте бдительности. Пусть Сол-Хан заставит своих офицеров отрастить по второй паре глаз, но чтобы мы не попали второй раз в такую ловушку с астероидами. Ситуацию у Деймоса я вижу, – Первый капитан не прекращал следить за информацией об отражении абордажа, используя для этого те моменты, которые Мориас тратил на восхваление себя.  
– Принято. Но корабль мы спугнули, он ушёл, – Фортис передал сообщение Сол-хану.  
– И что же заставило тебя предать Мориаса Певца, Нетейя, дочь Хаарта? – Сахаал не верил ни одному слову ведьмы. Уже второй раз он видел, что вера их слаба, а склонность к предательству – наоборот. Но он должен был знать, что она скажет: даже если в словах не будет толики правды, то из них можно будет понять или мотив, или увидеть кусочек картины мира – так, как он мыслится псайкеру. – Фортис, будь бдителен, но мне нужна помощь понятного рода. Доверять псайкеру, который только что предал своего господина, я бы не стал.  
– Потому что я не клялась ему, не присягала и не являла кровь, – Нетейя со злостью сплюнула. – Три проклятых Бафтаром месяца назад его банда перебила экипаж моего капитана, и воющий негодяй отдал его корабль за какой-то долг! Меня оставил при себе, сказав, что я стану хорошей игрушкой, – глаза Нетейи яростно сверкнули. – Пусть я никогда не вернусь на Ксурунт, но ни один сын снегов такого не потерпит! Ещё неделя – и я бы попыталась выжечь ему мозг, будь что будет!  
– Приберёмся тут – присоединюсь к тебе, – коротко сообщил Сахаалу Деймос. Разговор шёл на общей для троих Астартес частоте, так что Деймос его тоже слышал.  
– Ксурунт? – переспросил Зо. – Я не слышал о таком мире. Он лоялен Империуму?  
Фортис параллельно переслал запрос Сол-хану, чтобы тот пробил через картографа.  
– Империуму? А, земли, где молятся золотому орлу? Нет, Ксурунт здесь, не под его крыльями.  
– Подтверждаю, – коротко сообщил по воксу Сол-хан. – У меня база с планетами всегда под рукой, таких там нет.  
– Ты не знаешь об Империуме, но знаешь о землях, которые "не под его крыльями". Где же они? Капитан, у тебя на борту есть кто-нибудь способный проверить хотя бы примерно насколько лжива эта ведьма?  
Фортис насторожил уши.  
– Астропат, – любезно сообщил Сол-хан. – Вы с ним уже знакомы.  
– Земли здесь, – тем временем Нетейя развела руками; казалось, Сахаал задал вопрос вроде "что такое Терра?" Но через миг в глазах псайкера блеснуло понимание. – Ты только что пришёл сюда, Хозяин Ночи?  
– Я, судя по всему, родился на похожей планете, – заметил Фортис. – Таких не так уж мало. Они могут быть полностью под Тёмными богами, а могут быть ничьими и почти ничьими.  
– Только что пришёл куда, Нетейя, дочь Хаарта? И почему ты зовёшь меня Хозяином Ночи? Ты умеешь читать инсигнии Астартес? Фортис, не валяй дурака, речь не об одной планете, и в самой глухой хаоситской дыре знают о том, кому молятся почитатели Лживого Императора.  
– Отнюдь... я, например, не знал.  
Поток странных вопросов на миг озадачил Нетейю, но она кивнула:  
– Я не знаю всех гербов, Хозяин Ночи, но такой, как у тебя, я видела. Издали, правда; мой капитан рассказал мне, что значит этот знак, и назвал имя вашего воинства, сказав, что вы служите только ночной судьбе. Ну а пришёл... – она снова развела руками. – Это Вопящий Вихрь, Хозяин Ночи, шторм в океане Хаоса. Вокруг вас система Кёрс.  
– Капитан, пусть Фортис сопроводит астропата ко мне. Деймос страхует. Противоштурмовые и аварийные переборки не отдраивать, иначе как по приказу с мостика. И ни при каких обстоятельствах не выпускать никого из отсеков, где находится или находилась ведьма, если только это требование не будет подтверждено тобой или Деймосом. Думаю, что никто не хочет получить на борту неконтролируемого потенциально враждебного псайкера. Какой именно символ ты видела? Где? Давно ли? – Сахаал задохнулся от возбуждения, возможно, ему повезёт найти ещё кого-нибудь из братьев, чьё падение не зашло слишком далеко.  
– Почти четыре года назад, – ответила Нетейя. – Такой же, как у тебя на плече. Я и запомнила, потому что впервые увидела таких как ты... Но издали, как сказала. Он прошёл в сорока шагах от меня, даже не глядел в мою сторону, больше я его не видела. Это случилось на Сакгрейве, когда мы туда залетели, у капитана были какие-то дела.  
– Астропат идёт, – одновременно с этим сообщил Сол-хан. – Как только объединится с Деймосом и второй командой – будет здесь.  
Уж рисковать своим псайкером просто так капитан точно не желал.  
Фортис шёл по коридорам, собирая всех, кого надо, в одну компанию.  
– Были ли у него при этом отметины Хаоса? – четыре года срок большой, мчаться на неведомый Сакгрейв смыла было мало, но узнать про местных Повелителей Ночи всё равно стоило. – Капитан, пусть один из боевых братьев останется за пределами помещения с псайкером. Так будет надёжнее. И безопаснее для корабля.  
– На броне не было видно, под бронёй – не знаю, – пожала плечами Нетейя. В мутациях она явно не видела ничего необычного – но трудно ожидать чего-то иного от рождённой и выросшей в пределах варп-шторма.  
Сахаал сделал себе пометку в памяти. Сакгрейв будет первым местом, которое необходимо посетить после того, как они хоть чуть-чуть разберутся в том, куда же занесло "Фалько".  
– Как только приведёте астропата, оставайтесь за дверями и будьте готовы по необходимости блокировать выход из отсека. Если ведьма лжёт и замышляет каверзу против корабля, то убейте её. Если потребуется.  
– Расскажи мне ведьма, что ты видишь, глядя на меня? – Зо подошёл к женщине на расстояние вытянутой руки и чуть склонил голову, чтобы видеть мельчайшие движения псайкерши.  
Нетейя сощурилась; теперь стало видно, что у неё глаза цвета синевы и стали. Она по-прежнему была напряжена, но не дрожала. Какой бы ни была её жизнь, но закалку она дала серьёзную.  
– Я не умею читать души, – сказала она, – но я вижу воина... иного воина. Ты чем-то похож на тех, кого я видела четыре года назад, Хозяин Ночи, но иной – от тебя веет древним ветром, однако он пахнет иначе, чем у старых воителей. Я вижу, что ты из тех, кто одним ударом убивает ксурунша и без страха сражается с онир. Ты из тех, кто не ждёт будущего, а вырезает его сердце своей рукой, да?  
– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это было так. Но путь долог и труден, возможно, однажды кто-то другой вырежет своей рукой крест на моей судьбе и спасёт мир от мести за Отца. Теперь расскажи о себе. Но помни, что от того, насколько ты будешь правдива, будет зависеть твоя жизнь. У тебя есть три возможности: стать свободной, остаться рабыней или умереть. И всё это зависит исключительно от того, что сейчас ты расскажешь.  
Одновременно Сахаал переключил вокс в режим двойного шифрования. Теперь уходящие от него данные представали не в виде аудиозаписи, а кодированным текстом, который можно было вывести на экран монитора, если иметь ключ. Ключ также отправился к капитану Сол-хану.

  


Зачистка прошла спокойно и даже буднично. Абордажники любили свой "Фалько" и не жаждали поганить его палубы всякой дрянью. И ничем поживиться у дряни они тоже не пытались. Да, собственно, у нападавших и взять-то было нечего.  
Убедившись, что чистка закончена, Деймос кивнул лейтенанту:  
– Те, кто цел – за мной, идём на соединение с Сахаалом. И пусть кто-то останется, чтобы проконтролировать оказание помощи раненым.  
У двери отсека, где заперлись Сахаал и Нетейя, Деймос почти нос к носу столкнулся с Фортисом. И с ходу поинтересовался:  
– Есть что-то новое – кроме того, что я слышал по воксу?  
– Нет.  
Как раз в этот момент подтянулись и посланники капитана – пара суровых бойцов вместе с Кайнисом. Астропат ощутимо нервничал, но всё же сосредоточился на происходящем за дверью.

А тем временем разговор продолжался. На словах "остаться рабыней" глаза Нетейи вспыхнули яростным блеском, но она сдержалась.  
– Я Нетейя, дочь Хаарта, родом с Ксурунта, – заговорила она. – Я родилась в племени Асанха, и собиралась прожить там всю жизнь. Когда Бафтар отверг меня, отец не захотел меня убивать, вопреки обычаю, и тайно помог бежать. Соплеменники убили его за это, я вернулась и убила четверых из них. Потом я долго скрывалась и выживала, потом увидела, как опускается птица со звёздного корабля. Я пошла к нему, в поединке убила псайкера, что был в экипаже, и заняла его место, – на миг она задумалась, и поправилась: – Я сказала "Вам нужна моя сила". Псайкер посмеялся надо мной, я взорвала ему голову и сказала: "Вам точно нужна моя сила". Я была лучше – капитан обрадовался. Четыре года я странствовала по Вихрю в его экипаже, повидала многие места. Потом Мориас, пусть сгниёт его душа, убил капитана, продал корабль и сделал меня рабыней.  
Она подалась чуть вперёд, глаза озарились бешеным пламенем.  
[Фортис за дверью одобрительно хмыкнул и кивнул.  
– Хороша девка, – согласился с братом Деймос.]  
– Теперь Мориас мёртв. Моё прошлое тоже мертво. Если хочешь, чтобы я осталась здесь, Хозяин Ночи – я поклянусь кораблю на своей крови. Если хочешь, чтобы я ушла на Разбитые Луны – я найду себе дорогу. Если хочешь убить – убивай, но я умру не жертвой.  
– Прежде, чем продолжить разговор, я хочу знать, кто такой Бафтар, и почему тебя должны были убить во имя его?  
Нетейя моргнула.  
– Бафтар – божество, которому молятся на Ксурунте, – пояснила она. – Он возвышает воинов и ненавидит псайкеров. В большинстве племён – в Асанхе в том числе – их убивают, когда откроется дар, приносят в жертву. Обычно это делают родители или любые близкие родичи.  
– Кхорн, – с шипением выплюнул Сахаал. – Хаоссс...  
[– Похоже на Повелителя Битв... – оценил Фортис.]  
– Да, я слышала это имя в Вихре, – чуть нахмурившись, кивнула Нетейя. – Не знаю, кто он Бафтару, но мне хватает того, что я ругаюсь именем ксурунтского бога.  
На её губах мелькнула быстрая довольная улыбка.  
– Второй мой вопрос. Почему ты хочешь поклясться в верности кораблю, на борт которого ты едва ступила?  
Псайкер пожала плечами.  
– Мне нет дороги на родину, у меня уже нет кровной семьи. Корабль, где я жила, продан, его команда мертва. Любая планета Вихря, любой корабль в нём мне равно чужие и родные. Я бы не пошла по одной дороге со жрецами личинок с Корчащегося Мира или дурманными пиратами Спирали – но этот корабль не из таких. Здесь ни у кого нет причин меня ненавидеть, и я никого здесь не ненавижу. Из такой встречи может вырасти хорошая судьба.  
Сахаал переключил вокс в обычный режим:  
– Она не врёт?  
В этот момент он был готов нанести самый быстрый удар по ведьме своими когтями – даже с отключённым силовым полем они являли собой смертельно опасное оружие.  
Астропат помедлил, вслушиваясь в потоки варпа и разума.  
– Похоже, что нет, – сообщил он. – Она сильна, изрядно сильна, но у неё грубый дар; подавлять чувства точно не умеет, они из неё просто льются. Я не вижу лжи, может, какое-то преувеличение – не больше. В ней нет одержимости. Похоже... похоже, искренна. О месте – точно.  
– Ты о чём, Кайнис? – вклинился в разговор Сол-хан.  
– Я слышу вой на грани сознания, – неохотно признался астропат. – Тот вой, что все называют признаком Вихря.  
– Она проклята?  
– Одержимости нет, явной затронутости силами варпа... – Кайнис помедлил, прислушиваясь, – я не вижу. Даже если она знает какие ритуалы – то проклята она не сильно больше, чем я.  
Сол-хан на мостике хмыкнул. Иногда у его астропата прорезалось странное чувство юмора.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Сахаал. – Что ты знаешь о Тёмных богах, иначе именуемых Изначальным Уничтожителем, Хаосом или просто демонами варпа? Служат ли им в Вихре? Готова ли служить им ты сама?  
– Конечно, служат, – удивилась вопросу Нетейя. – Кому как, в каждом месте по-своему. Какие-то планеты полностью под их рукой, какие-то живут сами... но это же шторм в океане Хаоса. Здесь многое случается. Я сама... – она фыркнула. – Моё родное божество захотело меня в жертву. Ну так если какому-то богу нужна моя душа – пусть приходит и попробует забрать! Сама я её не отдам, моя жизнь – это жизнь Нетейи, дочери Хаарта, а не чьего-то отростка!  
– Мне нравятся твои слова, ведьма. Такие слуги нужны Восьмому легиону.  
Нетейя недоумённо нахмурилась. Похоже, это название, в отличие от "Хозяев Ночи", ей знакомо не было.  
– Ты хочешь что-то спросить?  
– Что такое Восьмой легион? – нерешительно спросила псайкер. – Иное имя для Хозяев Ночи?  
– Да, именно так. Только правильно – "Повелители Ночи". А сейчас подожди здесь, мне нужно посоветоваться с братьями.  
С этими словами Сахаал направился к выходу из отсека.  
Нетейя прижалась спиной к стене и медленно выдохнула.

Фортис хмыкнул и связался с Сол-ханом:  
– Кэп, открой дверцу, оттуда выйти хотят. Мы можем открыть своими методами, но это так неэкономно...  
Если капитан что и подумал насчёт неоткрываемости дверей для Легиона, то оставил мысли при себе – и попросту передал нужные коды. Фортис открыл дверь.  
Выйдя из отсека, Сахаал осмотрел собравшуюся толпу и хмыкнул.  
– Братья, вы слышали, что говорит эта ведьма. И я хочу привести её к присяге серва Легиона. Что вы думаете?  
– Поменьше употребляй всяких там "слуг", – Фортис качнул головой. – Ведьма совсем ведьма. Хочешь её себе?  
– Да, хочу. Но не себе, а Легиону. И почему тебе не нравится слово "серв"? В нём нет ничего большего, чем просто определения того, что человек служит.  
– А Легион ты хочешь себе, – констатировал Фортис. И пояснил: – Мне не нравится слово "серв", потому что я сам бывший раб, и мне бы не понравилось попадать опять в то же самое.  
– Ночной Призрак меня об этом не спрашивал. Поэтому можешь считать, что я хочу его себе. И да, если ты слышал разговор, то она сама вызвалась принести клятву верности.  
– Что считал Ночной Призрак... я не знаю. Но если возникнет проблема согласования, за кем она должна пойти?  
– Она хочет принести клятву кораблю.  
– Да, вопрос подчинения нужно решить сразу, – присоединился к брату Деймос.  
– Она принесёт клятву Легиону и пойдёт за тем, кто будет в её глазах этого достоин. Я не собираюсь превращать её в рабыню.  
– Нет. Не Легиону. Лично одному из нас... или Сол-хану, как капитану этого корабля. Она должна знать, за кем идёт – и мы тоже. Чтоб дело не дошло до делёжки несчастной ведьмы с помощью подручных средств. Полагаю, – ухмыльнулся Деймос, – ей это не понравится. Поэтому – пусть выбирает.  
– Выбирает что? Кому из нас служить? – не понял Сахаал. – Вы уверены в том, что это не судьба раба? И да, она из примитивного племени, поэтому должна прекрасно понимать идею Легиона.  
– Воинская присяга – вариант, – согласился Фортис.  
– Что я и предлагаю. Серв легиона – это не раб и не совсем слуга. Не в большей степени, чем космодесантник.  
– Раба? Ну почему же... – пожал плечами Деймос. – Не в большей степени, чем ты был рабом примарха – а то и в меньшей. Легион шёл за ним, потому что Повелителям Ночи не предлагали выбора. А у неё, – Астартес кивнул в сторону Нетейи, – выбор есть. Или, по крайней мере, я настаиваю на том, чтобы он был.  
– Выбор между легионом и кораблём? – уточнил Фортис.  
– Выбор того, кому она будет служить. Хотя справедливости ради – это дедушкина добыча. Но тут вопрос: обходимся мы с ней как с рабыней или с союзником.  
– Всё же я против личной присяги, – повторил Фортис.  
– Раз она моя добыча, то присягать она будет Легиону, – решил Сахаал. – Закончим на этом, меня интересовал вопрос только принципиального приятия ведьмы в число союзников, но он разногласий как раз не вызвал.  
– Вот так заканчивается народоволие, – Фортис старательно-страдальчески вздохнул.  
Деймос фыркнул, но дальше возражать не стал.  
– Вот так оно выглядит всегда, – с этими словами Сахаал развернулся и вернулся обратно в отсек.  
Нетейя шагнула навстречу от стены. Абордажники, пока не приближаясь к ней, уже стащили в одно место трупы всех врагов, исключая Мориаса.  
Деймос отлепился от стены и последовал за Сахаалом. Ему было любопытно.  
– Деймос, покомиссарь, у тебя опыт есть... – попросил Фортис.  
– Сожгите этот мусор, – бросил Сахаал, проходя мимо. Остановившись в паре шагов от ведьмы, он произнёс: – Нетейя, дочь Хаарта. Я, Зо Сахаал, Первый Капитан Легиона Повелителей Ночи, предлагаю тебе принести присягу верности Легиону. Если ты скажешь "да", то с этого дня твоя жизнь будет принадлежать Восьмому легиону. До конца твоих дней.  
– Легиону, – уточнила Нетейя. – Не одному вождю, а твоему роду, Хо... Повелителям Ночи. Сплести судьбу со всем родом, верно?  
Тон её был полон сосредоточенности. Так уточняют детали приказа в бою, чтобы нанести врагу наибольший вред.  
– Вожди могут меняться, но род должен быть вечным.  
– Она и так... – шепнул Фортис. – Система Кёрс. Она родилась в тени Отца.  
Пожалуй, брат был прав. Деймос шагнул к трупу нойзмарина, не забывая наблюдать и за Сахаалом с Нетейей.  
– Тоже заметил, да? – откликнулся он на слова брата. – Кажется, нити судьбы сплетаются вокруг неё слишком гладко. Хоть и родилась на кхорнячьей планетке.  
– Он ведьма судьбы. Все колдуны часть Повелителя Перемен, ибо магия – его часть. И сейчас она плетёт судьбу.  
Нетейя задумалась, после чего кивнула.  
– Да. Хорошая судьба, хорошая дорога. Скажи твою клятву, Повелитель Ночи, я повторю её и скреплю.  
– Повторяй за мной: я, Нетейя, дочь Хаарта, торжественно присягаю на верность Восьмому легиону – Повелителям Ночи. Клянусь свято соблюдать заветы Ночного Призрака, строго выполнять требования воинских уставов, приказы командиров и начальников. Клянусь достойно исполнять свой долг, мужественно защищать честь Легиона и нести возмездие поправшим справедливость, закон и правду.  
Слова звучали странно, как будто изначально они были придуманы совсем для другого языка.  
Деймос очень старался не расхохотаться. Клятва, предложенная Сахаалом, выглядела до отвращения наивной. Если бы была какая-то молодёжная (а то и детская) организация, члены которой готовились к дальнейшему вступлению в ряды Имперской Гвардии – их клятва, пожалуй, могла бы звучать примерно так. Перед лицом своих товарищей, торжественно клянусь, как завещал Император и требует великая Экклезиархия... тьфу.  
Неожиданно Деймоса заинтересовал совсем не относящийся к теме вопрос: а сколько лет – реально прожитых лет! – самому Сахаалу?  
Фортис следил за обоими. Изучал. Он пока ещё не составил полностью своего мнения.  
Нетейя повторила каждое слово, тщательно выговаривая их, практически с той же интонацией, что и Сахаал. И на последней строке откинула полу плаща, демонстративно медленно достала из ножен на поясе маленький нож. Обнажила левое запястье, неглубоко рассекла его, вытерла нож о полу и убрала обратно.  
Потом подставила правую руку, набрав в неё сбегающую кровь, и протянула сложенную чашей ладонь Сахаалу:  
– И клятву свою я скрепляю кровью и жизнью своей. Прими её от меня и знай мою дорогу.  
– От лица Легиона принимаю кровь твою и знаю дорогу твою, – с этими словами Сахаал аккуратно окунул пальцы боевой перчатки в кровь Нетейи, после чего вложил их в едва затянувшуюся рану на своём предплечье.  
Первый капитан совершенно ничего не смыслил в кровавых ритуалах, но те, что ему доводилось видеть до того всегда завершались либо ритуальным испиванием крови, либо смешением её. Питие показалось ему неправильным, пусть угроза отравиться какими-нибудь веществами из крови псайкера и была минимальной.  
Нетейя медленно наклонила голову.  
– Клятва дана. Как имя твоё и твоих братьев?  
– Я – капитан Зо Сахаал, а это боевые братья Фортис и Деймос.  
– Я запомню живые имена, – серьёзно кивнула Нетейя.  
Сочтя ритуал оконченным, Деймос развернулся к Сахаалу:  
– Дед, тебе медицинская помощь нужна?  
Сахаал не сразу сообразил, что "дедом" назвали именно его, а сообразив, вздрогнул. Впрочем, на данный момент вопрос воспитания из этих панков настоящих воинов Астартес был не самым насущным. Инъекторы брони работали исправно, но рана давала о себе знать:  
– Да, и моей броне тоже. Только я хочу взглянуть на этого ублюдка-ренегата, страстного поклонника пения...  
– А чего на него глядеть? Сжечь – и всё.  
Фортис снял шлем и слегка улыбнулся ведьме, поманив к выходу:  
– Это чтобы тебя не затоптали.  
Нетейя, уже успевшая перетянуть ранку бинтом, извлечённым из карманов под плащом, учтиво кивнула Сахаалу и двинулась к Фортису.  
Сахаал направился к трупу нойзмарина. Дойдя до валяющегося на полу саундбластера от поднял ногу и с размаху опустил её на оружие.  
А вот подойти к трупу Деймос ему не позволил – вежливо, но непреклонно перекрыв дорогу.  
– Что тебе ещё от него надо?  
– Отправить его проклятое геносемя в варп, – Сахаал был весьма серьёзен и не собирался отказываться от намеченного.  
– Да, это лучше сделать кому-то из нас. И лучше мне – я, в отличие от тебя, не ранен. Так что если дохлый павлин вздумает выкидывать какие-то фокусы, сам или милостью Принцессы, – последнее слово Деймос выплюнул с откровенным презрением, – от меня сейчас толку будет больше. Ты лучше в сторону лазарета двигай.  
– Если он ещё не сдох, то я его и добью. А эти царапины далеки от тех ран, которые могут остановить даже человека. Так что отойди, Деймос, я завершу начатое, – с этими словами Сахаал положил руку на плечо боевого брата, намереваясь подвинуть его, а на другой активировал когти.  
Деймос пожал плечами и посторонился.  
– Только не подбирай от него даже самой мелкой гайки, – предупредил он.  
В конце концов, если дедушка бодр и полон сил – пусть развлекается. В случае чего – ему вовсе не обязательно быть в сознании на момент оказания медицинской помощи.  
Капитан присел на корточки возле трупа Мориаса и ещё раз посмотрел на лицо, в котором осталось так мало человеческого. Вздохнув, он чуть распрямился и одним широким ударом рассёк то место, где должны были находиться прогеноиды. Когти с шипением вошли в тело, разрушая проклятую плоть мутанта.  
– Не будет у тебя наследников, проклятая тварь.


	3. Приключение второе. ТЁМНАЯ ОХОТА, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Корабль пристаёт к планете Кёрс. Повелители Ночи знакомятся ещё с двумя братьями - Вератионом и Каррахом.  
> Для путешествий по Вопящему Вихрю Повелителям Ночи требуются астрокарты Вихря. Хозяйка Кёрса готова их предоставить в обмен на услугу: уничтожить неведомого монстра, который прячется в принадлежащей ей шахте. Повелители Ночи берутся за работу и начинают подготовку.

За время пути Нетейя успела поделиться с новыми знакомыми ответами на множество вопросов.  
Так, например, Повелители и капитан узнали, что с поклонением в Вихре не всё так однозначно, как могло бы показаться. Четверых здесь прекрасно знали, поминали и отдавали им должное, однако истово верующих было в процентном отношении примерно столько же, сколько фанатично верующих в Императора за пределами шторма. Хотя последнюю параллель Нетейя не провела – ей это сравнение в голову не приходило. Зато она поделилась расхожим выражением Вихря – есть планеты, посвящённые божеству, и есть планеты "под рукой" божества. К последним относились те, что не находились под властью культа, но по образу жизни вроде бы как тяготели к кому-то из Четверых. Например, все планеты с постоянными войнами традиционно считали находящимися под рукой Кровавого Бога.  
Система, в которой Повелители находились сейчас, именовалась Кёрс, и была одним из главных гладиаторских центров Вихря. А точнее, гладиаторский бизнес расцвёл на Разбитых Лунах – множестве астероидов вокруг самого Кёрса, где и бурлила почти вся местная жизнь. На заинтересованный вопрос Сол-хана "А как живётся на самом Кёрсе?" Нетейя ответила кратким, ёмким и предельно ясным словом.  
В том, что касалось мотивации покойного Мориаса, псайкер только развела руками. Она могла лишь сказать, что подстерёгший Повелителей корабль шумодесантнику не принадлежал, а был кем-то предоставлен, и что Мориас служил кому-то, но кому – неясно. Нетейя с неохотой призналась, что очень быстро поняла, что Мориас беспрестанно несёт вдохновенную ахинею, и стала слушать его только тогда, когда он соизволял обратиться к ней напрямую.  
А на экранах постепенно вырастал Кёрс – бурая планета, окружённая облаком астероидов. Между самыми крупными были перекинуты цепи, связывавшие множество исполинских камней в одно громадное ожерелье.  
Встречно, сама Нетейя от Сахаала узнала историю о Великом Крестовом Походе, создании легионов, Конраде Кёрзе, его осознании своего места в истинном плане Императора, битве за Терру, бегстве Сынов Хоруса, крахе Ереси, ассасинах и смерти Кёрза. И о падении Повелителей Ночи, плане по воссозданию Легиона и мести Императору, "которого больше никто не будет звать этим именем".  
Фортис почти не вылезал из мастерской. Доспехи кое-кто основательно погнул, и их следовало привести в порядок. Нетейя интересна – да, но пока она почти ничего нового не поведала. Повелитель Ночи и сам знал, как живётся в Вихре. Пусть и не в таком, но мало ли их по галактике?  
Вдохновенные проповеди о прошлом в исполнении Сахаала его тоже волновали постольку-поскольку. Это было. А он думал о том, что будет. Легион? Вряд ли. Легион только средство, и не обязательно выбирать именно это.  
Фортис размышлял о том, как переплавить Веру, убрав с пьедестала Императора, но не оставив Империум беззащитным перед Хаосом.  
Деймос предпочитал в разговоры Сахаала и Нетейи не лезть – понимал, что они с Сахаалом опять сцепятся на идеологической почве, и бедолага псайкер только ещё больше запутается. Поэтому он предпочёл дождаться, пока Сахаал полностью изольёт Нетейе все свои скорби – а потом объяснил, что дедушка старенький, десять тыщ лет воевал, поэтому, вежливо говоря, взгляды и методы у него несколько старомодны. Он не понимает, что славное прошлое давно мертво, и не видит для себя никаких других вариантов, кроме его возвращения – даже задумываться над ними не хочет. Ну и посоветовал не верить россказням Сахаала о несчастном примархе, которым все крутили как хотели: с точки зрения Деймоса, Конраду Кёрзу вполне доставало воли и решительности… и он имел право в том числе на собственные ошибки, будь он хоть трижды пророком.  
Нетейя противоречивые сообщения обдумала, никак не отреагировала, заключив, что у всех своя точка зрения, но на бой это влиять не будет.

  


Сол-хан же, который в беседах присутствовал больше фоном, вскоре сообщил Повелителям:  
– Я поговорил с навигатором, он уже успокоился. Заявляет, что сможет нас водить по Вихрю, если получит нормальные астрокарты этих мест.  
– Осталось найти того, у кого есть эти астрокарты. И получить, – буркнул Деймос.  
– Полагаю, что мы сможем их взять в любой обитаемой системе, – отозвался Сахаал.  
– Главное, чтоб система при этом цела осталась, – саркастически заметил Деймос. – А то знаем мы твои методы…  
– Ну да, дикой. Они тебе таких карт нарисуют… Доспехи можете забирать, – Фортис осмотрелся. – Что у кого ещё недочиненное, пока я не убрал инструмент?  
– Я похож на того, кто будет спрашивать у дикаря наличие библиотеки? – не понял Сахаал. – А за ремонт – спасибо.  
– Ты похож на того, кто открутит дикарю башку за то, что у него нет карт, – Деймос ухмыльнулся. – Чтоб остальные дикари перепугались и сами нашли тебе того, у кого есть карты. А ещё лучше – отобрали у него и принесли.  
– Ты видишь в таком подходе что-то неправильное?  
– Вижу.  
– Опять… – поморщился Фортис.  
– Ты мало знаешь об эффективных методах, – заметил Сахаал.  
– Опять, – кивнул брату Деймос. – Потому что я не хочу, чтоб дедушка однажды невовремя вылез и своим снобизмом испортил всё, чего мы добились. А об эффективных методах, – это было сказано уже Сахаалу, – я знаю. Ты, конечно, на десять тысяч лет старше – но твои методы устарели ровно на такой же срок.  
– Отойдите, пожалуйста, оба в места для диспутов, – потребовал Фортис. – В смысле, в тренировочную камеру. Или не мешайте согласованию действий.  
– Хм, – вклинился в беседу о методах Сол-хан. – Вообще, Нетейя упомянула, что эта система – гладиаторский центр. Где арены – там куча зрителей. Где куча зрителей – там приезжие. Я волчий хвост съем, если на этих лунах ни у кого астрокарт не найдётся.  
– Логично, – кивнул Деймос. – Можно попробовать их просто купить.  
– О том и речь, – произнёс Сахаал. – Просто у моего брата мало опыта, поэтому он не только не понял, что я не предполагал лететь куда-то в поисках карт, когда явно обитаемая и цивилизованная система прямо перед носом, но ещё и из частного случая сделал глобальный вывод.  
– Дед, ты с кем сейчас разговаривал? – не понял Деймос. – И о ком?  
– Мда, у некоторых с чувством юмора вообще плохо… – вздохнул Фортис. – Ладно, допустим. Кто на арену пойдёт во славу кое-кого?  
– Это, конечно, не моё дело, – заметил Сол-хан, – но если бы меня спросили, я бы сказал, что нам стоит сперва долететь и разобраться в местных условиях. Вдруг и драться не придётся. Вероятно. Может быть.  
– Не думаю, что тебе, капитан, требуется наша помощь в том, чтобы долететь до системы… – пожал плечами Сахаал.  
– Сол-хан, этим двоим просто языки не с кем почесать, – Фортис лениво отмахнулся. – Судя по показаниям приборов, мне снова пора за штурвал.  
– Дед, судя по всему, на арену не рвётся, – оценил Деймос. – Так что в случае чего – видимо, это на мне.  
– А что до добывания карт, то пусть на арене дерётся тот, кому делать нечего, – предложил Сахаал.  
– Я вас куда просил отойти? – Фортис чуть повысил голос.  
– Я же говорил, – фыркнул Деймос.  
– Ты вообще говоришь не переставая, – с этими словами Сахаал направился к выходу с мостика. Ему ещё нужно было кое-что додумать в вопросе составления схемы действий экипажа во время отражения штурма.  
– Вы мне мешаете, – последнее слово Фортис произнёс с нажимом, садясь за штурвал. – Помолчите, пожалуйста. Или хотя бы говорите по делу.  
Деймос пожал плечами. Пока не появился Сахаал, отлаженная система взаимодействия вполне работала. И Сахаала нужно было либо как-то в эту систему встроить – либо случайно забыть на каком-нибудь местном астероиде. Оба варианта имели свои плюсы, минусы и сложности в достижении цели.  
Постепенно рейдер сблизился с кёрсийскими лунами, с самой близкой из них. Разрешение на стыковку было получено с лёгкостью, Сол-хан лишний раз прокомментировал, что здесь явно привыкли к любым чужакам.

  


Корабль остановился рядом со шлюзом. Замер, когда стыковочный механизм надёжно вцепился в громадный корпус.  
Кёрсийский причал не то чтобы сильно отличался от традиционных имперских станций. Разве что был вырезан в толще камня, и новоприбывшие выходили прямо в громадную пещеру… а в целом та же суета, те же механизмы и проворно снующие сервиторы. Мутанты попадались куда чаще, где-то вдали мелькнула явно нечеловеческая тень. И вся разница.  
Когда же трое Повелителей ступили на гладкий каменный пол, они невольно обратили на себя внимание. Служащие на мгновение замерли, бросили озадаченно-настороженные взгляды, но потом снова принялись за дело, стараясь обходить гостей стороной.  
И только здоровенный огрин с костяными наростами на руках пригляделся к знакам на тёмной броне, выпучил глаза, и с искренним удивлением заявил:  
– О! Опять такие же, с крыльями!  
– Мордокрут! – одёрнул его напарник-человек. – Нельзя тыкать лапами в космодесантников!  
– Да ладно, он и не тыкает, – шлема Деймос не снимал, но по голосу было слышно, что он усмехается. – А что, тут действительно были в таких же доспехах?  
– Стой, Мордокрут, где ты видел "с такими же крыльями"? – заинтересовался и Сахаал.  
Человек, видя неожиданный, интерес, отступил. Огрин почесал в затылке.  
– Да тут уже давно двое таких… Один с такой резалкой на руке, другой как вы все. Знаки те же. Они тут лечат. Или режут. Ну когда как. Давно уже.  
– Для него "давно" всё, что больше месяца, – кисло подсказал человек из-за спины напарника.  
– Тогда ответь точнее, где они "режут" и "лечат"? – обратился к нему Зо. От человека толку будет больше, чем от мутанта-огрина.  
Деймос просто молча кивнул. Вряд ли это те, кого ищет Сахаал. Но раз дед всё равно полез в разговор – пусть сам разбирается, ну его. Если что – кулаком по затылку всегда можно успеть. А потом объяснить, что дедушка старенький, иногда заговаривается.  
– Я видел в Девятом Камне, достопочтенный, – честно сказал человек. – Через те ворота, потом по тоннелю прямо, и на второй развилке направо. Вроде несколько часов назад там были.  
– Принято… – Сахаал хотел добавить "почтенный", сочтя таковое за вежливое обращение местных, но потом решил, что водящемуся с мутантами это обращение не подходит, поэтому просто повернулся в сторону ворот: – Пойдёмте, братья, узнаем, кто там прикрывается символами Восьмого легиона.  
– Ну почему сразу прикрывается-то? – вздохнул Деймос. – Или кто не с тобой – те не настоящие?  
Тем не менее, за Сахаалом он последовал. Собственно, этот вариант пока ничем от всевозможных прочих не отличался.  
– Потому что приятнее найти друга там, где ждёшь врага, чем наоборот, – с этими словами Сахаал широкими шагами заспешил в указанном направлении, полагая, что на астероиде не так много будет мест, где можно будет разместиться паре космодесантников.  
Фортис молча осматривал механизмы. Покивал сам себе и решил не отставать. Возможно, удастся тут кое-что закупить.  
Девятый Камень оказался ещё одной просторной пещерой, напоминавшей по форме огранённую драгоценность – потолок и стены здесь состояли из ровных многоугольников. Правда, различить это удавалось не сразу: к стенам лепились дома.  
Камень и металл, неказистые, но крепко сработанные конструкции, явно рассчитанные на серьёзную нагрузку – вроде попаданий из болтеров. Дома стояли в несколько рядов, уходя как в глубину пещеры, так и ввысь; прочные лестницы змеями обвивали каждое здание.  
У всех местных жителей на поясе виднелось оружие, и, судя по манерам и взглядам, пользоваться они им умели. Впрочем, троих десантников всё равно обходили стороной, не спеша заговаривать.

  


Вератион привычно оперировал. Сегодня не было ни сложных, ни интересных случаев. Спокойный день.  
Каррах скучал. Веру опять попался пациент, а самому Карраху делать было ну совершенно нечего. Не жрать же больные органы, фу.  
– Вер, я пойду прогуляюсь! – это был даже не вопрос, а констатация факта. Авось найдёт и притащит что полезное. Ответ Каррах выслушивать не стал, выйдя на улицу и аккуратненько прикрыв за собой дверь. Направо или налево…  
Налево, кажется, стояли торговки пирожками. Или другими, но не менее съедобными вещами, так что Каррах свернул туда.

В хаосе беспорядочной застройки Сахаал всегда несколько терялся. Когда речь не шла о том, что кого-то надо оттуда выбить или просто убить всех жителей, мало пользы было от науки легионера, а статус Первого капитана не давал права с лёгкостью воспользоваться методами, которые были привычны по полузабытой жизни в подулье. Так что выйдя на то, что заменяло в Девятом Камне центральную площадь, он остановился, оглядываясь, оценивая обстановку и соображая, у кого можно спросить "не видели ли вы тут пары космодесантников?"  
Впрочем, на этот раз спрашивать никого не пришлось. Космодесантник в броне Повелителей Ночи нашёлся сам. Не заметить на площади фигуру, заметно превосходившую ростом любого человека, было бы трудно. Рассекая людскую толпу, Сахаал двинулся в сторону какой-то халабуды, судя по доносившимся от неё запахам, служившей местным точкой общественного питания, возле которой и возвышалась громада воина-Астартес. Не доходя пары метров и приготовившись в любой момент включать прыжковый ранец и когти, капитан произнёс:  
– Приветствую тебя, брат!  
Деймос на всякий случай взял правее, обходя новоявленного брата с фланга. В чём Сахаал был действительно прав – так это в том, что неизвестно, встретится ли враг или друг. И какую бы ерунду дед ни нёс в разговорах – бойцом он был отличным, Деймос вполне признавал. И в бою с ним спорить не собирался.  
Фортис с интересом крутил в руках явно уже устаревшую, но любопытную деталь, которую давно искал. Старьёвщик разливался капелланом о неоспоримой ценности этой вещи, но её состояние… Космодесантник только головой покачал и пошёл дальше. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что что-то их стало немного больше.  
Каррах был занят очень важным делом. Он выбирал себе пирог повкуснее. Торговки уже привыкли к размерам этого посетителя, так что готовили для вечно голодного Астартес пироги подобающего размера (остальные жители такой брали на всю семью).  
И в самый, самый важный момент его оторвали от этого занятия! Весь настрой сбили.  
Ткнув в первый попавшийся пирог и получив его на руки, Каррах бросил торговке пару монет и повернулся к окликнувшему его. И замер, разглядывая.  
– Ух ты… – протянул он, между делом откусив кусок пирога. – Здравствуй. Брат. Сколько хищников…  
"А вот тот красивый. Золотистый с голубым, спокойный… а этот переливается красиво. Они мне, пожалуй, даже нравятся…"  
– Каких хищников? – не понял Сахаал. Возможно, это была какая-то идиома, появившаяся за последние сто веков.  
– А мы что, похожи на травоядных? – фыркнул Деймос.  
– Хм, еда… – Фортис был настроен более практично.  
– Варповых, – спокойно пояснил Каррах для спросившего. – А, точно, вы же не так видите! Я всё время забываю, извините. Еда вкусная, между прочим, – он откусил от своего пирога ещё кусок.  
– Так ты псайкер… – не то с раздражением, не то с разочарованием прошипел Сахаал. – Как твоё имя, молодой брат?  
– Я? Псайкер? Не-е-е, – рассмеялся Каррах. – Это просто мутация у меня такая. Кому крылья, кому рога, а мне вот зрение такое подвалило. Меня зовут Каррах. А вас?  
– Мутация?! – проклятый варп, проклятый Хорус и вся четвёрка лживых богов, гореть им всем прометиевым пламенем, пёсья кровь Императора, как он устал находить вместо боевых братьев изувеченных мутантов, милосердие к которым было только в прерывании их никчёмной жизни. – Ты служишь Тёмным богам?  
– Дед, не путай, – предупредил Фортис. – Это Вихрь. Тут мутируют просто потому, что варп рядом.  
"Лучше бы ты сказал, что псайкер, – подумал Деймос. – Хотя для деда, похоже, всё один хрен. Ладно, в случае чего, хоть вмешаться успею – удобно встал".  
– Меня зовут Деймос, – сообщил он вслух. – Эти двое – мой брат Фортис и Сахаал. Говорит – Первый капитан Легиона.  
Мягко говоря, Каррах удивился. Очень удивился.  
– Это с чего я им служить должен?! Вон, твой товарищ верно сказал, это же Вихрь! Я эту мутацию ещё в детстве раннем поймал, пока батя с варпом шаманил… ну, родной, не тот, который геносемя дал. Первый капитан?.. – Астартес наморщил лоб, ничего не вспомнил и махнул на это рукой. – Ну, значит, Первый капитан. Рад знакомству, братья… а вы сюда зачем?  
– Ты один, Каррах? – спросил Зо. – Нам сказали, что здесь обитает двое Повелителей Ночи, – новые времена, новые представления о нормальности. Брать мутанта, порченого варпом, в рекруты Легиона? Или здесь просто не из кого было выбирать? Хотя, с другой стороны, Каррах не производил впечатление безумца из банды Ацербуса, а на преданного лживым богам походил ещё меньше.  
– А мы сюда не "зачем", а "почему", – дед упорно игнорировал вопросы, поэтому отвечать приходилось Деймосу. Иначе обмен информацией выходил не совсем честным, и Каррах имел полное моральное право отказаться разговаривать вовсе. – Летели, никого не трогали, тут бдыщ – и вокруг Вихрь. И какие-то уроды, которые решили, что им наш корабль нужнее, чем нам. Пришлось их в этом разубедить.  
Про Нетейю Деймос пока умолчал. Разборки с пиратами в Вихре – скорее всего, дело обычное… а вот псайкер могла быть личностью небезызвестной, и о репутации её Повелители Ночи пока знали меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Фортис снял шлем и перехватил пирог, молча расплатившись. Он пока слушал – почти без интереса.  
– Не, не один. Это я так… за пирожком вышел… – пирожок, собственно, уже успел исчезнуть в желудке голодного Астартес, и Каррах потянулся за вторым, перебросив ещё часть монет в копилку торговки. – А Вератион оперирует. Только он того… пугает. Народ шарахается. Я-то уже привык… а, вы тут случайно, значит. Бывает… сюда многие залетают, влететь-то просто, а вот выбраться назад… и куда планируете податься?  
– Пугает? Кхе-хе-хех… Вератион, я так понимаю, апотекарий? Кого он оперирует? – слова о том, что Повелитель Ночи кого-то пугает, заставили Сахаала усомниться в первоначальной оценке умственных способностей Карраха. Или броня на нём была не того легиона?  
– Да какая разница, кого? – удивился Деймос. – Хоть многоножку зелёную, его дело. А куда податься – мы пока не решили. Только сели, услышали, что тут ещё Повелители Ночи водятся – дед сразу вас искать побежал.  
– Короче, – прервал дискуссию Сахаал. – Мы к Вератиону, ты с нами. Показывай дорогу.  
Каррах сочувственно посмотрел на Сахаала. Видать, не ориентировался. Ладно, столкнётся с Вератионом сам – поймёт… наверное. Были ж и не пугающиеся, вот как он сам.  
– Понятно. Ну да, мы тут заметные… – кивнул он Деймосу. – Надо же, я думал, говорить ваш товарищ будет. Он как раз красивый такой, светлый… но я его понимаю, пироги и впрямь полезнее. Пошли. Вер будет рад новым товарищам… наверное.  
С прилавка исчезли ещё два пирожка. Для Вератиона.

Вератион закончил операцию. Кратко расписал товарищам пациента про дальнейший уход, при этом очищая оборудование. Забрал плату и выпроводил посетителей. Выйдя вслед за ними, отправился на поиски Карраха.

Сахаал похлопал Карраха по наплечнику:  
– Пошли-пошли, посмотрим, кого там пугает твой Вератион.  
– Говорить надо по делу. Я что хотел, услышал, – Фортис неторопливо шествовал за Каррахом, с невозмутимым видом дожёвывая пирог.  
Деймос, поразмыслив, решил последовать примеру Фортиса и Карраха. Местных денег у него не было, но несколько золотых тронов в кармане завалялась, а золото – везде золото. Поэтому он снял шлем, прицепив его к магнитному захвату, и, кинув одну золотую монету торговке, тоже забрал пару пирожков "семейного" размера.  
– Дед, на тебя взять? – уточнил он. – Или ты не голодный?  
– Пошли, – неконфликтно согласился Каррах, выдвинувшись вперёд и дожёвывая пирожок. Знакомые цвета ауры апотекария он заметил первым, тут же радостно махнув ему. – Вератион! Ве-е-ер! Я тут!  
Вератион оглядел компанию, идущую за Каррахом, и на его лице отразилась тень удивления.  
– Капитан, сэр?  
Фортис напрягся. Каррах этот не вызывал у него никаких особенных эмоций – а вот апотекарий заставлял вспомнить страшное… И не спускать с него глаз.  
– Апотекарий Вератион, я полагаю? Ты знаешь, кто я? – Сахаал был более чем уверен, что видит Вератиона в первый раз, но тот сам узнал в нём Первого капитана, чего не случалось довольно давно. Причём мало кто из опознавших относился к Восьмому легиону.  
– Капитан Первой роты Восьмого легиона, – уверенно опознал Вератион. – Я апотекарий 32 роты. Точнее, её остатков.  
Дружеское предложение угостить пирожками Сахаал гордо проигнорировал. Повторять Деймос не стал. Может, дед к лету худеет, или ещё из какого принципа не жрёт.  
А вот при одном взгляде на Вератиона вдоль позвоночника бодро проскакало стадо мурашек. Туда-обратно. Деймос заметил, как напрягся Фортис – привык взаимодействовать с братом и чуять его состояние. И доверять его интуиции. Поэтому тоже решил наблюдать за Вератионом повнимательнее.  
– О, вот их проняло! – отметил Каррах. – Говорил же, что он пугает! Вер, это Сахаал, Деймос и Фортис, ну Сахаала ты вроде знаешь. Мне они нравятся, цвета яркие, красивые, только у Сахаала тёмные цвета сильнее. И хищников вокруг него полно.  
Апотекарий был молод, но опытен, судя по тому, как вздрогнули спутники капитана. Это вселяло в Зо некоторый оптимизм. Оставалось только узнать, что за остатки 32-й роты представляет Вератион:  
– Вератион, ты прочёл мои инсигнии, но твои мне знакомы мало. Остались ли командные офицеры 32-й роты? И как велики её "остатки"?  
Фортис наблюдал, прищурившись и слегка наклонив голову. Наблюдал за всеми троими. Без злобы и агрессии, выжидая и высматривая то, что его может заинтересовать. По крайней мере, этот Вератион подтвердил личность Сахаала. Что ж, одним вопросом меньше.  
Вератион уже давно смирился с тем, что Каррах принципиально не обращает внимания на знаки различия, поэтому не стал заострять на этом внимание. Ответил спокойным голосом:  
– Я остался старшим. Среди нас двоих.  
Чем дальше – тем сильнее Каррах напоминал Деймосу восторженного щенка. Разве что виляющего хвоста не хватало для пущего сходства. Мурашки, прибежавшие посмотреть на Вератиона, уже бегали со значительно меньшим энтузиазмом. В целом – парочка ему скорее понравилась, чем нет. Но то, что Вератион опознал Первого капитана – не слишком впечатляло. Он опознал броню, а не лицо. Хотя, конечно, познания апотекария в геральдике тоже вызывали определённое уважение.  
Каррах, чуя, что беседа принимает серьёзный характер, отступил чуть в сторону. Вон, один пирог ещё недоеден, не считая того, который он нёс апотекарию, так что у него есть занятия поважнее бессмысленной трепли. Доесть, скажем.  
– И это всё, что осталось от 32-й роты? Не густо… – Сахаал покачал головой. – А кого ты оперировал? Нам Каррах сообщил, что ты проводишь медицинскую операцию.  
Двое бойцов от целой роты? Впрочем, если у апотекария редуктор не простаивал, то ситуацию с личным составом можно будет потом улучшить. А сейчас узнать, чем они тут заняты, и раз уж сохранилось какое-то подобие воинской субординации, то попросту мобилизовать их по праву командующего легионом.  
Деймос предпочёл последовать примеру Карраха. И понаблюдать за Сахаалом и Вератионом.  
Фортис перешёл к прикидыванию на пальцах возможных проблем от этих двоих. И возможной пользы.  
– Вы здесь по сильному желанию или от общего равнодушия? – уточнил Сахаал.  
– Оперировал местного. Тут достаточно часто появляются нуждающиеся в апотекариях, – Вератион повернулся к Фортису. – Ни то, ни другое. Это временная гавань.  
– Угу, – пробурчал Каррах. – Как наших перебили, так по временным и шляемся, нигде осесть толком не можем… все как бессмертными заделались, никому апотекарий не нужен!  
– Мне апотекарий пригодится, – решил Сахаал. – Так что, Вератион, Каррах, с этой минуты вы мобилизованы в Восьмой легион. Собирайтесь, вы покидаете эту временную гавань. У вас есть час, после чего доложите статус.  
– Дед, а ты ничего не забыл? – поинтересовался Деймос. – Например, зачем мы вообще сюда пошли, что мы ищем? Или у Сол-хана спросить, будет ли он ещё двоих возить, либо вам свой кораблик подыскивать пора?  
Фортис пожал плечами. Какая разница? От медика никто никогда не отказывался.  
– Мы никогда не переставали быть частью Восьмого легиона, – лицо Вератиона оставалось всё так же неподвижным. Только в глазах мелькнули отблески варпа  
– Это он так говорит, что согласен, – перевёл Каррах. – А что вы ищете? Может, мы поможем? Я довольно неплохо уговариваю, если надо. И ищу хорошо.  
– Нет, Деймос, это ты забыл, что я всё ещё капитан легионеров Астартес, а Сол-Хан – человек. Поэтому если я _попрошу_ , то он повезёт столько Астартес, сколько поместится на "Фалько". Это, во-первых. Во-вторых, я прекрасно помню, что нам нужны карты. И вот ты и отправишься на их поиски, как самый умный. Можешь взять с собой ещё Карраха, только следи, чтобы он по пути не оголодал. Кхе-хе-хех…  
Вечное желание Деймоса сказать что-нибудь поперёк на этот раз столкнулось с тем, что Сахаал, впервые за годы странствий по "новому Империуму" встретился пусть и с одним, но настоящим легионером. Это разбудило почти забытое чувство командира. Пока далёкое от того, что было в моменты командования целой ротой, ибо пока при нём не было и отделения воинов, но он не зря заработал ветеранские нашивки, будучи сержантом.  
Фортис качнул головой.  
– Вератион, ты согласен лечить смертных, если будет такая необходимость? Если да, то сложностей нет. Зо Сахаал, ты командуешь только теми, кто боится тебя или признал тебя. Мы не боимся, но и не признали. Ты не наш вожак, мы объединены лишь кровью. И ты наш брат. Брат, как Вератион и Каррах. Не забывай об этом.  
Повелитель Ночи мягко развернулся и ушёл дальше по улице. Слушать дальнейший спор ему совершенно не хотелось.  
– Фортис прав, – кивнул Деймос. – И не забывай, что на корабле Сол-хана мы с Фортисом – члены экипажа, а ты пока ещё гость. Мы идём искать астрокарты, а ты строй Вератиона с Каррахом, насколько они тебе это позволят.  
Ответа он ждать не стал, догнать брата было важнее.  
Каррах, вздохнув, перебросил Вератиону в вокс:  
– Я с ними, провожу, – нагонять не потребовалось, далеко они уйти не успели, так что Каррах пристроился рядом. – Так вы астрокарты ищете? Я могу попробовать помочь.  
– Я лечил смертного не далее как десять минут назад, – Вератион несколько удивился, что задавший вопрос не дождался ответа. Но счёл нужным этот ответ всё-таки дать. Карраху отправил сигнал подтверждения и просьбу узнать побольше про ушедших боевых братьев.  
– Пфсшщ… Кхе-хе-хех… – звук, который раздался из решётки вокса, Зо Сахаала можно было интерпретировать самым разным образом. На самом деле это был презрительный смех. Юнцы были такими наивными в его глазах. – Вератион, тебе нужно время чтобы собрать своё оборудование? И, надеюсь, ты уже знаешь, что для того, чтобы стать легионером недостаточно просто надеть соответствующую броню…  
– Мне хватит нескольких минут, – Вератион направился к дому. – Наш капитан говорил так же.  
– Ваш капитан погиб и его геносемя у тебя? Как его звали? – Сахаал с интересом осматривал обиталище апотекария. Тесное, построенное в расчёте на обычного человека.  
– Да, капитан Варраша погиб. В игре с инквизитором Виперой он потерпел поражение.  
– Понятно. Это печальная весть, но не менее важный вопрос – сохранил ли ты его геносемя и других достойных боевых братьев?  
Вератион повернулся к капитану.  
– Я выполнял свой долг.  
– Слово "долг" последние десять тысяч лет понимают весьма странным образом… Впрочем, многие вовсе перестали его понимать много раньше.  
Сахаал был скептичен в оценках боевых братьев и в прежние времена. Вератион согласно пожал плечами:  
– Нам давали много знаний по истории легиона.  
Сахаал двусмысленно кивнул, не выражая ни одобрения, ни несогласия. Просто принял факт к сведению:  
– Не буду мешать тебе со сборами, апотекарий Вератион.  
– Вы не мешаете мне, Первый капитан. Тем более, я уже закончил. У меня нет желания оставлять на память местные сувениры.  
– Подобные места балансируют на грани того, чтобы быть подвергнутыми полной очистке. К сожалению, здесь и сейчас такой возможности нет. Но Галактика должна будет узнать восстановление закона и порядка… Как бы пафосно это ни звучало, – после некоторой задержки добавил Сахаал.  
– Закон и порядок. Это звучит хорошо. Возможно, слишком хорошо. Каким же путём должны закон и порядок прийти в галактику?  
– Зависит от того, насколько мне удастся восстановить легион.  
– Вы собираетесь восстанавливать легион? – Вератион выделил последнее слово.  
– Да, именно так. Легион, – бывший Первый капитан казалось, физически вложил в последнее слово большую силу.  
– Многие забыли… о прошлом. О мести и справедливости… а многие и не помнят, – в голосе апотекария, почти всегда сухом и безэмоциональном, сейчас слышалась ярость.  
– О, это я успел заметить сполна! Мои регалии в новом мире стоят не больше грязи, судя по тому, как вздрагивали те, кто видел нанесённые поверх них хаоситские глифы, и видел осквернённое тело священника этого безумного культа поклонения Лживому Императору. Стоит намалевать восьмиконечную звезду – и за тобой пойдут толпы, но стоит только напомнить о том, что Астартес были созданы для того, чтобы нести Имперские Истины, как у всех возникает миллион вопросов.  
Голос Сахаала был глух, но страшен. Случайные прохожие в смятении ускоряли шаг, стараясь побыстрее удалиться от пары космодесантников.  
– Культ Лживого Императора. Ложь, на которой стоит Империум. Эклезиархи, которые взяли слишком много власти и забыли о пути, по которому должно идти человечество… Даже нам почти не рассказывали про те истины, которые были изначально. Только про горькую память.  
– Ничего сладкого в памяти у человечества нет. Обман Императора был в том, что ему было наплевать на те истины, что он провозгласил. Его цель была в другом, а человечество было лишь инструментом. Однако мы поверили в истинность его лжи. И я до сих пор уверен в том, что инструменты, которые он использовал, достаточно хороши для того, чтобы создать не ложный Империум с поклонением "Императору", а истинный, который будет очищен от лжи и грязи. Но для этого придётся разгромить культ Экклезиархии и выдернуть Ложного Императора из его Золотого Трона, чтобы все увидели тут мерзость, рядом с которой самые отвратительные из демонов Нургла покажутся не такими уж неприятными созданиями. И такова будет моя месть за предательство и смерть Отца!  
Несмотря на то, что последние слова Сахаал произнёс почти шёпотом, они прозвучали в абсолютной тишине, установившейся на рыночной площади.  
– Месть. Мне тоже есть за что мстить Империуму.  
– Да, месть. Но не Империуму, а тем, кто превратил его в самое грязное место Галактики. Слугам Лживого Императора.  
– То есть путь – возрождение легиона и месть. Я правильно понимаю?  
– Да. Это долгий путь, но его нужно пройти. Поэтому я и спросил тебя про геносемя. Оно и твои знания по репликации Астартес будут важны не меньше, чем болтеры и когти боевых братьев.  
Вератион кивнул, слегка улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
– Но те, кто достойны стать скаутами – не менее важны.  
– Верно, апотекарий. Ты, наверное, заметил, что сопровождающие меня братья совершенно неуправляемы, несмотря на то, что не испорчены Хаосом и даже испытывают к нему отвращение. Они тоже смогут послужить моим целям, но для возрождения Легиона такие кадры непригодны.  
– Да. Новое поколение Легиона должно быть достойным. Но силы варпа – они тоже могут быть полезны.  
– Очень ограниченно. Я не доверяю псайкерам. Тому есть свои причины, но предательского удара в спину от них всегда можно ждать.  
– Я не только о псайкерах. Здесь, – Вератион обвёл рукой кругом, – многие наделены странными и порой полезными талантами. Впрочем, я не выбрал бы никого из здешних для возвышения.  
– Ты о мутантах?  
– Да. Это расходный материал. Максимум. Игры с отбросами опасны, поскольку никогда не знаешь, где та черта, переходить которую нельзя, – Вератион помолчал некоторое время. – Многие из моих братьев оказались подвержены мутациям. Они были и оставались достойными воинами.  
– Астартес много сильнее человека. И не только в физиологическом плане. Тот, кого многие годы учат воинской дисциплине, умению сеять хаос в рядах противника, сохраняя порядок в своих, куда более стоек, нежели смертный. Это забыли банды Ацербуса, это забыли многие из наших братьев, которые отбросили как "более ненужный" порядок, установленный в легионе. Помнишь ли ты, Вератион, основополагающую стратагему Восьмого легиона?  
– Основополагающую?  
– Да, можешь, пусть и своими словами, сказать, чем уничтожал врагов Конрад Кёрз?  
– Страхом. И неотвратимостью наказания. "Яд просочится сквозь любой доспех. Если перед вами оказался непобедимый противник, просто напитайте его кровь ядом, и его собственное сердце быстро разнесёт отраву по телу. Страх действует так же. Запомните это. Страх – это яд, способный сокрушить любого врага", – Вератион говорил негромко, вспоминая давние уже годы обучения.  
– Верно. Но есть и завершение. Убей, того, кто не умер от яда. Убей того, кто не умер, не потому что он способен оказать сопротивление, а потому что ты должен. Есть ещё один момент, который не нужно забывать – испытывающий страх враг будет дезориентирован, его убить легко. Того, кто не испугался убить сложнее, но метод тот же. Он не должен понимать что происходит. Он не должен за стеной призраков и теней увидеть твой коготь.  
– Внезапность? Всегда будет тот, кто быстрее тебя. И таких не так уж мало.  
– Это не важно. Если бы наш отец полагался только на силу или скорость, то он бы никогда не рискнул атаковать сразу двух своих братьев.  
– Тогда что же важно? Что было важно для легиона и примарха?  
– Хаос. Но не тот, который происходит из Имматериума. А рукотворный. Никогда враг не мог проникнуть в истинный план, потому что никогда не знал, в чём именно он заключается.  
Последнюю сотню метров до шлюза корабля Сахаал и Вератион прошли в молчании. Суетящаяся у доков толпа расступалась из чувства самосохранения – две горы керамита не очень-то смотрели на то, что падало им под ноги. Каждый из Астартес думал о чём-то своём.

  


"Чахоточный он что ли…" – удивлённо подумал Фортис про кашляющего Сахаала и переключился на другие, более важные дела.  
– Сол-хан, мы нашли апотекария с… ассистентом, – доложил он по воксу. – Дед остался обрабатывать, – вслух же Повелитель Ночи обратился к Карраху: – Показывай, если знаешь где найти.  
– Интересно, дед и впрямь намерен вот так набирать Легион? По одному, по двое… "Меня зовут Первый капитан Сахаал, и ты идёшь со мной"? – передразнил Деймос. – Интересно, где ж он шлялся все эти много тыщ лет, если настолько ни хрена не разбирается в современной политической обстановке? Может, он всё это время в варпе болтался, а мы-то и не в курсе?  
– А чего тут знать. В торговые кварталы двигать надо, а там расспрашивать, – усмехнулся Каррах. – Интересные вы. Где, любопытно, этот Сахаал раздобыл такое количество демонов, вы не знаете?  
– Он старый… видать там шлялся, где потерял всякое понимание о жизни, – Фортис был мрачен и сосредоточен.  
– Ясно. Я сейчас попробую кого-нибудь вспомнить, пока идём, – пообещал Каррах, – вы подождите пару минут. Ладно?  
Фортис пожал плечами:  
– И где местные адепты Омниссии тоже.  
– И оружейники, – вспомнил Деймос. – Деду хоть цепняк какой нужен, а то ходит только с когтями.  
– У, к адептам Омниссии – это на Выработки. А тут… а тут можно попробовать знаете к кому? К главе рынка, – щёлкнул пальцами Каррах. – Леди Хенрика держит весь астероид… ну, кроме гладиаторов. Торговлю зато – всю. Такой товар, как астрокарты, точно проходил либо через неё, либо с её ведома. Она же и остальное может подсказать.  
– И сколько запросит? – деловито поинтересовался Фортис.  
– А вот это уже как договоримся. Я умею строить милое выражение лица и убедительно просить, – хмыкнул Каррах. – В основном за это и дожил.  
– Это правильная позиция, – согласился Фортис.– Выгодная.  
– А про Вератиона что рассказать можешь? – вмешался Деймос.  
– Так. Если вы собрались пока меня расспрашивать, давайте займём чуть более удобное место? – предложил Каррах, останавливаясь. – Вон ту таверну, например.  
– Ты проверял, там сиденья крепкие? – Фортис знал, что не везде мебель рассчитана на габариты космодесантников.  
– А то ж, – успокоил его Карах. – Сам не проверял, но туда захаживают мимопролетающие Астартес.  
– Что, таких много? – Фортис навострил уши.  
– Ну, тут можно заработать и развлечься. Так что бывают.  
– Таверна – хорошая идея, – одобрил Деймос. – А то на тебя, брат Каррах, как посмотришь – так сразу жрать и хочется!  
– Ну, голодный я, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Кушать вечно хочется, а кушать не дают. Посмотришь на голодного – вот и самому жрать охота.  
– О том тебе и сказали, – подтвердил Фортис.  
– А почему не дают-то? – удивился Деймос. – Или ты как тот раптор – не заслужил?  
– Так разве на меня напасёшься… – грустно вздохнул Каррах. – А что за раптор?  
– Есть такая байка, – Деймос заулыбался. – Как Гурон Чёрное Сердце с кем-то поспорил – не то у кого бойцы круче, не то что-то ещё в этом роде. И решил, что самые крутые бойцы – кхорнитские рапторы. А раз у него такого нет, надо его из обычного вырастить. Поймал хаоситского раптора, посадил в чёрный ящик, и каждый день трижды подходил, со зловещим хохотом пинал ящик и спрашивал: "Что, жрать хочешь? А не заслужил!" За пару недель раптор окончательно озверел и на состязании всех порвал – Гурону только и надо было, что ящик в нужную сторону открыть.  
Каррах расхохотался.  
– На моё счастье, капитан этой байки не знал, а то бы и меня не кормил! Но я стреляю куда лучше, чем врукопашную дерусь, так что не надо меня голодом морить.  
– Ты не поверишь, какие таланты раскрываются иногда, – меланхолично заметил Фортис.  
– Предлагаю занять вон тот столик, – указал Деймос, оглядев таверну, до которой за разговором незаметно добрались. – Со спины никто не подберётся, а нам всё помещение видно.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Фортису Каррах. – Но предпочитаю открывать их менее экстремально… Столик – да, вполне подойдёт.  
Деймос, прежде чем сесть, пару раз посильнее нажал на скамью. Вроде крепкая, должна выдержать.  
– Так что там насчёт Вератиона и вашей варбанды?  
– А что вы хотите знать? – уточнил Каррах.  
– Да пока ничего конкретного – так, в целом.  
– А в целом нету её больше, – развёл руками Каррах. – Вот мы только остались, Вератион и я. Не знаю, как он вообще выжил, но нашёл я только его…  
– Ну хорошо, – Деймос решил попробовать с другой стороны. – Как ты вообще стал Астартес? Как попал в варбанду, что с ней произошло, почему вы с Вератионом оказались отдельно друг от друга, почему 32-я рота?..  
– Астартес я стал, потому что невовремя брякнул про красивую ауру апотекария, капитан не стал разбрасываться молодым талантом… Правда, пожалел, – ностальгически улыбнулся Каррах. – Я много куролесил скаутом… А не успел особо накуролесить как Астартес исключительно потому, что я и Астартес-то без году неделя. Две недели как вышел из скаутства, когда на нашу варбанду инквизитор наткнулся, который давно за капитаном охотился. Не знаю, что там с Вератионом, а я… – Каррах отвёл взгляд. – А я от отряда отделился и удрал. Там продуктовый склад был почти не охраняемый… Когда вернулся – одни трупы, и Вер среди них бродит.  
Фортис смотрел внимательно. Вдумчиво.  
– Почему удрал?  
– Да жрать хотелось, – вздохнул Каррах. – Мне опять паёк зажали, в наказание. А там продукты пахли, и охраны нет… Думал, быстренько еды наберу и вернусь.  
– И не было сигнала боевой тревоги, ничего? – удивился Фортис.  
– В том и дело. Если бы они успели подать сигнал – естественно, даже я бы этот склад бросил, жрачку потом можно достать, а товарищам помочь потом будет нельзя. Но не было ничего, никакого сигнала!  
– Хм, это уже очень интересно… Что они там с инквизицией не поделили, что так накрыло?  
– Слушай, ну я откуда знаю? Я и про инквизицию только по рассказам Вера знаю, – пожал плечами Каррах.  
– Мало ли, вдруг чего услышал. Но да, это вопрос в воздух.  
– Ты, кстати, распорядился бы насчёт еды, – вмешался Деймос. – Таверна, конечно, и в Вихре таверна, но мало ли, вдруг тут какие-то особые порядки?  
– Да нет, порядки как порядки. Сейчас…  
Каррах быстро отловил официантку и заказал всем по порции "чего пожрать, и побольше, запить тоже не помешает".  
– А 32-я рота – ты не знаешь, почему? – Деймос даже за едой не прекратил спрашивать.  
– Вроде кэп и Вер из неё были, – честно попытался припомнить Каррах. – Да и ветераны тоже…  
– С ветеранами тяжело, – вздохнул Деймос. – Количество понтов увеличивается не прямо пропорционально опыту, а пропорционально его квадрату, если не кубу.  
– Эээээ… Да, пожалуй, – согласился Каррах от греха подальше. Ну проспал он большую часть уроков, проспал.  
– Деймос, не забивай ему голову, – Фортис меланхолично грыз свою порцию. – Оба хороши. Слушай, мелкий, ты разведчик?  
– Он самый, – кивнул Каррах. – Меня на разведчика и натаскивали, покуда растили. Благо и мутация подходящая, ауры и варп-тварей на раз вижу, даже сквозь стены. Ну, не сквозь всякие, конечно, те, что потоньше… Но уже в плюс.  
– Главное кормить вовремя, чтобы не отвлекался?  
– В точку! – широко улыбнулся Каррах. – Не зря вы мне ещё там понравились, с первого взгляда.  
– Кстати, – вспомнил Деймос, – а что ты там про хищников варпа говорил при встрече?  
– Так я же повторял, – удивился Каррах. – Вокруг вашего Сахаала мелкие демоны стаями носятся, только что не бросаются. Таких вообще много где можно увидеть, они всегда там, где много смертей.  
– Вот и интересно поподробнее. Мы-то их не видим, – пояснил Фортис.  
– Ох… Не знаю, как объяснить. Серьёзно. Это просто другой способ видеть. Вот что ты видишь, глядя на Фортиса? – обратился Каррах к Деймосу.  
– Астартес вижу. С двумя руками, двумя ногами и одной головой. В броне – тёмно-синей, с белыми молниями. И с крылатыми черепушками, – Деймос не стал заранее считать вопрос дурацким. В конце концов, надо же Карраху от чего-то оттолкнуться в объяснениях и аналогиях.  
– Ну вот. А я в первую очередь вижу такой… Золотисто-розовый туман вокруг него. Или как огонь, что ли… – попытался объяснить Каррах. – Золотисто-розовый и голубой, очень красивая аура, светлая такая, спокойная, переходы плавные… движется ещё постоянно, но держится определённой площади. И только если очень сосредоточусь, я вижу то, что сказал ты. Астартес, лицо, руки-ноги… Обычно мне всё закрывает этот туман ауры.  
– Почти как астропат, – оценил Деймос. – У них слепозрение примерно такое же, мне рассказывали. Непонятно только, как ты с этим в разведку ходишь.  
– Да запросто. Такая аура есть только у живых существ… Ну, ещё я демонов вижу изредка, тех, что послабее, и тех, кто в реальность выпал и в невидимости. Пространство-то я нормально вижу, – усмехнулся Каррах. – А в разведке это и надо.  
– Аура не закрывает предметы? – уточнил Фортис.  
– Не больше, чем их закрывает фигура обладателя ауры. Какая разница, не вижу я стену из-за ауры или из-за собственно тебя в доспехе?  
– А, теперь понял, – кивнул Фортис. – Фигура просто такая, как в инфракрасном.  
– Да, примерно, – с облегчением согласился Каррах. – Если и выбивается за пределы, то очень размыто, сквозь неё просто смотреть.  
– А демоны только вокруг Сахаала вьются? – поинтересовался Деймос. – Или вокруг нас тоже есть? А вокруг вас с Вератионом?  
– Вокруг вас так, парочка мелочи… Вокруг Вера чуть больше, но тоже мало. А себя я никогда и не видел, честно говоря, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Вроде нет никого вокруг меня.  
– Вообще демоны часто вокруг людей вьются? – продолжил расспросы Деймос. – Ну или вокруг Астартес?  
– Вокруг убийц в основном. И вокруг слабых духом тоже. Чуют, где жрать можно.  
– Так мы тоже убийцы, – заметил Фортис. – Что они едят?  
– Души, – усмехнулся Каррах.  
– Какие? – Деймос отодвинул тарелку и потянулся за кружкой.  
– Да любые, наверное. Вот эти, послабее, и души предпочитают послабее. А монстры типа Акс'Сенеи небось любого сожрут и не подавятся.  
– Как страшно жить, – Фортис патетично закатил глаза.  
– Страшно умирать и знать, что ждёт в варпе. А жить как раз таки очень весело!  
– Что за Акс'Сенея? – зацепился Деймос за незнакомое имя.  
– О, эта дама даже мне известна! – хмыкнул Каррах. – Она известна тем, что в бытность простым человеком сожрала трёх высших демонов Слаанеш, выдавив из них силу по капле и поглотив её. Четвёртого не было – Слаанеш даровало демоничество самой Акс'Сенее Трижды Одержимой.  
– Видать, почуяло родственную, кхм, душу, и решило не рисковать! – предположил Фортис.  
– Очень может быть, – усмехнулся Каррах. – Та ещё небось дамочка.  
– А то демона за демоном, и ушастые снова почувствуют себя свободными! – понимающе кивнул технодесантник.  
– Мне вообще попадались слухи, – поделился Деймос, – что Слаанеш – это их ушастая мать, только порченая сильно. Потому к ушастым и дышит так неровно. А кто там у Нургла подопытной крольчихой работает – хрен её знает. Может, сороритка какая.  
– Не знаю, не слышал, – пожал плечами Каррах. – О, мне тут зато байку рассказали про один кхорнито-слаанешитский культ…  
– Топорами?! – изумился Фортис.  
– Не настолько слаанешитский!  
– Да ладно…  
– Так что за культ? Фортис, не сбивай его с толку.  
– Ну… Щас, будет длинная легенда… Во, вспомнил. Слушайте. Итак, когда Слаанеш поймало Кхейна, Кхорн решил тому помочь. Слаанеш, сами понимаете, мало что противопоставило Кхорну… И обиделось. А потому решило отомстить. Месть была выбрана оригинальная – Кхорна утащили на ложе и предались разврату во все поля. Что-то говорит мне, что Кхорну понравилось, ибо он посчитал, что Слаанеш теперь принадлежит ему с потрохами. А потом его позвали дела, и он ушёл. А вернувшись, наткнулся на запертые ворота и неприличный жест с той стороны. И вот этот культ верит, что их долг – помирить божества! Поэтому каждый кхорнит культа выбирает себе слаанешита и лелеет его до смерти, взамен прося, чтобы те рассказали Слаанеш про их отношение и упросили пустить Кхорна назад во дворец. Кажется, пока у них не получается.  
– Круто! – оценил Деймос. – Ребята не мелочатся. Заодно – полезным делом заняты. А что насчёт слаанешитов культа? Они позволяют себя выбрать и снисходительно принимают ухаживания?  
– Слаанешитов там любят, – усмехнулся Каррах. – Ухаживания принимают, да, а выбор… Мне говорили, когда как, а ещё – что в этом вся суть, убедить вредного и сопротивляющегося слаанешита, что ему будет хорошо с этим кхорнитом.  
– Так правильно Фортис говорит – топором по голове… ну, обухом, чтоб не пришибить сразу… за волосы – и в пещеру. Несколько дней топоротерапии – и слаанешит будет на всё согласный!  
– Как точно ты угадал их любимый метод! – хохотнул Каррах. – Ладно, хватит разговоров. Астрокарты и оружие сами себя не найдут.  
– Это да, – Деймос поднялся со скамьи и оставил на столе ещё один золотой трон из имевшихся в запасе. – Этого им хватит? Сдача будет, или надо добавлять?  
– Да хватит, думаю. Да, точно хватит, – кивнул Каррах, поднимаясь. – Сдачи вряд ли дадут. Не самоубийцы.  
– Я ещё потом заработаю, – пообещал Фортис. – Техники нужны везде.  
– Ну и отлично, тогда идём. Каррах, веди!

  


Найти обиталище леди Хенрики было несложно: на него бы указал любой житель астероида. В отличие от обывателей, она расположилась ближе к поверхности, в сияющих сталью тоннелях; выкованный из стали дом нависал над площадью, и к нему следовало подниматься по долгой винтовой лестнице, или же на лифте.  
Похоже, даже в Вихре появление нескольких десантников разом было необычно: вооружённые стражники, услышав о том, что гости желают повидаться с их госпожой, связались с Хенрикой и передали разрешение. Один из них провёл Повелителей Ночи наверх, стараясь не подходить близко.  
Крупный зал был отделан камнем и сталью, складывавшимися в приковывающий внимание узор. Леди Хенрика стояла у стола, сплошной металлической пластины. Да и сама она полностью соответствовала кабинету.  
Каждый дюйм её тела был заключён в светлый металл – руки, длинные изящные пальцы, ноги, туловище, лицо – лишь глаза были живыми на маске, отчеканенной в виде женского лика. Тёмно-синий костюм резко выделялся на металлической плоти; с плеч Хенрики ниспадал плащ, сотканный из десятков бритвенно-острых лезвий, повёрнутых плашмя к владелице.  
– Вы желали поговорить со мной, – произнесла она. – Что привело сюда Повелителей Ночи, двое из которых ранее не появлялись на астероиде?  
Фортис молча наклонил голову и принялся с большим профессиональным интересом оценивать металл, пытаясь понять, это просто покрытие или же аугметика.  
Каррах откровенно подвис, рассматривая яркую сильную ауру. Красота. Уверенность, непоколебимость, жёсткость… эта леди своего не упустит, и на неё очень сложно будет надавить. О том, что вроде надо говорить, он и не вспомнил – в конце концов, язык у его спутников был, пусть начнут, а он присоединится, если дело совсем швах.  
Деймос тактично выждал полсекунды. Фортис молчал, да и Каррах, который – по сравнению с остальной парочкой – был практически местным, тоже голос подавать не спешил. Оба глазели по сторонам, и пора было брать дело в свои руки.  
С одной стороны – возможно, стоило бы завести разговор о погоде, прекрасных глазах леди и прочей бессмысленной ерунде, а потом с неожиданной стороны подкатить собственно к делу. С другой стороны – леди не производила впечатления человека, способного слушать "о ерунде" больше пары фраз. Да и в конце концов, не сама ли она сразу взяла быка за рога?  
– Приветствую Вас, леди Хенрика, – всё же ерунда ерундой, а элементарная вежливость обычно располагает собеседника. – Нам требуются максимально подробные астрокарты Вихря, чем больше – тем лучше. Каррах, – кивок в сторону младшего, – предположил, что вы могли бы помочь их раздобыть.  
Хенрика склонила голову набок. Отблески от светильников сложились на её маске в подобие улыбки.  
– Прямолинейно. Это дорогой товар, Повелитель Ночи, чьё имя мне пока неизвестно. Чем вы готовы заплатить за них?  
– Моё имя – Деймос. Мои спутники – Фортис и Каррах. Что касается платы, – Повелитель Ночи скупо улыбнулся, – полагаю, мы могли бы обменять карты на что-либо равноценное. Предмет или услугу. Осталось уточнить, что Вы могли бы счесть равноценным.  
Фортис иронично заулыбался: "Пропускаем традиционный этап угроз, шантажа, измерения мечей и детородных органов, сразу к делу".  
Стальные пальцы Хенрики выбили звонкую дробь по металлической поверхности стола. Она прикрыла глаза, задумавшись.  
– Я не уверена, что у вас найдутся необходимые предметы, – сказала она наконец. – А вот об услугах можно поговорить. Это весь ваш отряд?  
– Есть ещё двое, но на них я бы рассчитывать не стал. Хотя бы потому, что они сейчас заняты другим делом. Так что считайте – нас трое, – уточнять, что ни тому, ни другому "занятому" он не доверяет, Деймос не стал. Не то чтобы он подозревал Сахаала или Вератиона в каких-то каверзах – но с апотекарием он толком и поговорить не успел – в отличие от Карраха, а чего ждать от застрявшего в прошлом Первого капитана – предпочёл не угадывать.  
Хенрика чуть заметно наклонила голову; тени и свет на её лице сложились в жёсткую маску.  
– Хорошо. Что ж, есть два дела, с которыми, несомненно, может справиться такая группа. Каждое из них я могу оплатить имеющимися у меня астрокартами. Первое – сражение на Тёмной Арене и победа на ней, разумеется. Полагаю, вам тут понадобятся все пятеро.  
Деймос молча ждал продолжения.  
– Второе, – продолжила Хенрика. – Мои шахтёры добывают в недрах астероида много полезных ископаемых. Какая-то тварь повадилась их убивать и разрушать оборудование. Уничтожение её заслуживает оплаты.  
Карраху нравились оба варианта. Арены, как правило, обещали веселье. Охота на тварь обещала стать его работой – кто тут разведчик, в конце концов?  
– Были бы мы Пожирателями Миров – Деймос позволил себе ухмыльнуться, – уже наперегонки бежали бы на арену, дребезжа Гвоздями. Но мы из другого легиона.  
– Это предпочтение второму заданию, или желание услышать дополнительные детали? – ответила вопросом Хенрика.  
– То и другое, – коротко бросил Деймос.  
Хенрика повернула голову, и тени снова сложились в иное выражение – иронично-уважительное.  
– О твари известно не так много, в чём и проблема, – сказала она. – У неё предельно острые когти или лезвия, потому что на всех убитых разорвана броня, а машины разрушены без особого труда. Вероятно, она умеет летать или передвигаться по стенам. Несколько команд, которым я поручала охоту, не добились успеха.  
– Есть те, кто столкнулся с тварью и выжил?  
– Нет, – лаконично ответила Хенрика. – Иначе бы у меня было описание.  
– Карты шахт? Данные с камер?  
– Карты шахт, естественно, имеются, – подтвердила Хенрика. – На установленных камерах тварь не появлялась. Похоже, она или разумна, или уже сталкивалась с ними и понимает, что это.  
Деймос кивнул.  
– Нам нужно посмотреть на технику, располосованную тварью. Если сохранились тела – то и на них. Нужны карты шахт с отметками, где встречалась тварь и где пропала связь с командами, которые… не добились успеха. Да, и подробности об этих командах – тоже: кто входил в состав, какие методы предпочитали?  
– К завтрашнему утру вы получите все данные, – пообещала Хенрика. – Берётесь, как я понимаю.  
– Берёмся, – невозмутимо согласился Деймос. – После того, как увидим карты, и Фортис подтвердит, что это именно то, что нам нужно. Астрокарты стоят дорого – но и специалистов Вы нанимаете далеко не дешёвых.  
– Зато и задачу ставлю не из простых, – спокойно ответила Хенрика. – Образцы карт вы сможете посмотреть завтра же здесь.  
– Принято. Возможно, мы даже сумеем принести аквариум с навигатором, чтоб он сам сразу и сказал, устроят ли его такие карты. Если вдруг нет… пожалуй, я готов взяться за очистку шахт авансом. Под Ваше слово, что к моменту нашего возвращения карты нужного образца у нас всё-таки будут.  
– Разумное соглашение, – Хенрика наклонила голову, сложив тени и свет в довольное выражение.  
Деймос оглянулся на Фортиса и Карраха. Если у тех было что сказать – сейчас самое время.  
– Возможно, кстати, я возьму "покататься" некоторую технику в шахтах, – подал голос Фортис. – И да благословит меня Омниссия. Заодно гляну, нельзя ли что-то исправить.  
– Пока шахты не стали безопасны, она в любом случае простаивает, – чуть пожала плечами Хенрика, зазвенев стальными перьями плаща.  
– Хм. Да, здесь есть служители Бога-Машины?  
– Я не вдаюсь в детали их веры, – ответила Хенрика. – Однако посланники Кузни Кастир всегда присутствуют на Разбитых Лунах.  
– Благодарю. Это личный интерес, но всё же. Если ваш доспех – их работа… преклоняюсь.  
Хенрика помолчала.  
– Да, – сказала она, наконец. – Создание трёх разумов, и мастер с Кастира – один из них.  
Фортис бегло улыбнулся, кивнув.  
– Следующая встреча – завтра… здесь же? – уточнил Деймос напоследок.  
– Да, – кивнула Хенрика. – Вас пропустят.  
– Тогда до встречи, леди Хенрика. И примите нашу благодарность, – Деймос на секунду склонил голову в знак прощания.  
Хенрика повернула голову, позволяя теням сплестись в учтивую улыбку.  
– До завтрашней встречи, Повелители Ночи.  
Не тратя времени на дальнейшее вежливое словоблудие, Деймос развернулся и повёл свой маленький отряд к выходу.

  


Вообще, конечно, спросить, где пострадавшая шахта, стоило у самой леди Хенрики – вряд ли она отказала бы. Но хорошая мысль, как известно, часто приходит в голову позднее, чем стоило бы. Однако Повелитель Ночи не был бы таковым, если бы позволил считать, что всё не идёт ровно так, как и было заранее задумано – во всяком случае, без особой на то нужды точно не позволил бы. Поэтому Деймос, уже на выходе из дома, поинтересовался у сопровождавшего слуги:  
– Где находится та шахта леди Хенрики, которая пострадала? Или – которая пострадала сильнее прочих?  
– В шестом секторе, господин, – ответил тот. – Отсюда идти налево по прямой, вон по тому тоннелю. Пропустить нельзя, там охранный пост с тяжёлым оружием.  
– Ого. Серьёзно защищаются… – протянул Каррах. – Слушайте, может, я в тоннели сползаю, а? Я тихонько и аккуратно.  
– Рано, – остановил его Деймос, и снова обратился к слуге: – Извести тамошнего управителя, что мы действуем в рамках соглашения с леди Хенрикой. Чтоб нас не встретили… слишком пламенно.  
– И даже недалеко? – разочарованно уточнил Каррах. – Серьёзно, даже так, чтобы вы видели меня от входа, нельзя?  
– Нельзя, – резко бросил Деймос.  
– Ладно. А если замечу следы, осмотреть можно будет?  
– Посмотрим. Но на рожон пока не лезь – завтра успеем. Нам ещё тебя сегодня апотекарию надо принести одним куском.  
– Я сам приду, – хмыкнул Каррах. – Чего стоим? Пошли!  
Фортис привычно молчал, на ходу оценивая технику и вооружение.  
Добраться и впрямь удалось быстро, опознать – тоже. Хенрика подошла к обеспечению безопасности серьёзно: на закрытые ворота шахты смотрели три тяжёлых болтера, а сам камень перед воротами был усеян хорошо узнаваемыми контурами мин. Несколько сервиторов разместились на потолке пещеры, направив вниз длинные дула лазпушек.  
– Ни фига себе! – присвистнул Каррах. – Кажется, зверушка неслабо их напугала. Такие хорошенькие тяжёлые болтеры, заглядение! И мин не пожалели…  
– Богато живут, – оценил Фортис.  
– Или зверушка так их напугала, что они выделили всё, что только нашли, лишь бы она не вылезла, – выдвинул свою версию Каррах.  
– Эй, люди-нелюди, есть тут кто живой? – громко поинтересовался Деймос.  
– Есть.  
Из теней у стены пещеры возник хмурый человек с аугметическими глазами и хеллпистолетом на поясе. Лысый череп покрывала сетка имплантатов.  
– Клебор, – представился он. – Охрана шахт. Нам сообщили: госпожа вас направила?  
– Да, – подтвердил Деймос. – Мы пока просто оглядеться. Может, байки шахтёрские послушать.  
– На технику полюбоваться… – добавил Фортис.  
Клебор пожал плечами.  
– У шахтёров байки. У нас работа.  
– А как давно зверь тут шастает? – не в тему уточнил Каррах.  
– Десятую неделю, – проворчал Клебор. – Так и не узнали, что за тварь. Псайкер щупал, сказал – или не демон, или не найду.  
– Интересно… – протянул Деймос. – Там с точки зрения псайкера ноль или минус?  
– Он не нашёл, – уточнил Клебор. – Сказал "нащупал лишь естественный фон и следы смертей".  
– А сколько он за эти недели сожрал? – да, Карраха заботили вопросы ещё и конкуренции.  
– Псайкер?! – Фортис оторвался от исследования ворот и техники.  
– Зверь! – усмехнулся Каррах.  
– Вообще это идея, насчёт псайкера, – вслух задумался Деймос. Может, Нетейю с собой прихватить?  
Клебор переводил взгляд с одного Повелителя на другого, ожидая, пока к нему обратятся с точным вопросом.  
– Где повреждённая тварью техника? – Фортиса интересовало своё.  
– И трупы? – добавил Деймос.  
– Как часто происходили нападения, и сколько народу пропало? – уточнил Каррах следом.  
– Десятков пять, – помрачнел Клебор. – Чуть ли не каждый день кто пропадал. Ну, не факт, что всех заела тварь, многие могли бежать и потеряться. Три десятка – шахтёры, ещё два – наши боевики, которые пошли на охоту.  
– Значит, жрёт часто, – подвёл итог Каррах. – Плохо. В логове сложно будет застать. А где то логово, тоже никто не знает…  
– А сколько раз вообще охотиться ходили? И кто ходил? – спросил Деймос.  
– Солдаты госпожи. Наёмники. Четыре группы ходило. Вы пятая.  
– Просто солдаты? Люди? Не вернулся никто?  
– Люди, – удивился вопросу Клебор. – Кто обычный, кто с аугметикой. В одной группе аренники были… мутанты-гладиаторы, в смысле. Не вернулись.  
– Кстати, а трупы оставались? – перехватил инициативу Каррах. – Или вы даже тел не находили, только кровь по стенам и полу-потолку?  
– Трупы были, – хмуро сказал Клебор. – Сервиторы их вытаскивали.  
– От них что-то было отгрызено или просто так убиты?  
Клебор выразительно провёл ребром ладони по горлу, наискосок груди, по диагонали через череп и по поясу.  
– Вот так. Обычно.  
– Вау, – почесал затылок Каррах. – Тогда всё ещё веселее. Территорию, что ли, защищает?  
Последний вопрос, про обгрызенные и не очень трупы, Каррах у Деймоса, что называется, снял с языка. Поэтому Деймос озвучил следующие интересовавшие его вопросы:  
– Сколько человек было в каждой группе? Насколько далеко от входа в шахту отошли? Со связи исчезла вся группа разом, или были вопли типа "Аааа, нас едят!"?  
Фортис поглядел на это и хмыкнул.  
– Коготь, лезвие, плеть хвоста…  
– Понятно, но не жрало же! – растолковал Каррах. – Звери, если без мозгов, убивают либо для жрачки, либо защищают территорию, либо гнездо… А если для удовольствия, то уже хуже всё…  
– Хуже, если гнездо, – мрачно возразил Деймос. – Тогда тварей несколько.  
– Угу, бедный замученный жизнью остроухий затерялся, – Повелитель Ночи крутил аккуратно снятую дверцу одного их "грузовиков", пропоротую насквозь.  
– А если гнездо и у неё есть мозги, то вообще хана, – резюмировал Каррах.  
– Первая – пять. Вторая – шесть. Третья – четыре, последняя снова пять, – перечислил Клебор. – Как далеко ушли… ну, на два яруса вниз спустились. Со связью сложно. Тут породы такие, что вокс с трудом пробивает. У третьей группы была мощная станция, оператор на связь вышел, сказал, что всё в порядке. Больше не выходил. Когда нашли трупы, станция тоже была разбита.  
– О, вот ещё вопрос! А куда вы так забрались, что эту тварь потревожили? Естественные пещеры какие, нет? – вспомнил Каррах. – Откуда-то же она выползла!  
– Варп её знает, откуда, чтоб её все Четверо в шторме имели, – откровенно сказал Клебор. – Нормальная шахта была, без проблем. И тут вдруг.  
– Если у твари гнездо и мозги – у нас могут быть заложники, – ощерился Деймос.  
– Ты его найди для начала и пройди мимо неё! – вздохнул Каррах. – Ну кто так охотится? Нормальная шахта, значит… а кто мог её сюда выпустить?  
– Завезти могли, – Фортис бродил вокруг техники и размахивал руками, пытаясь воспроизвести бой.  
– Точно! – осенило Деймоса. – Яйцо какое завезли, а она возьми да вылупись.  
– Конкуренция не наше дело, нам за это не заплатят, – заметил Фортис. – Как и за детальное расследование. Впрочем, можно будет договориться.  
– У меня ещё дурацкая мысль, но… с арен часом никакой дряни не сбегало в то время? Как бы узнать… – озадачился Каррах. – Если сбегало и по повадкам похоже, так хоть знать будем, с чем драться.  
– Значит, что я вам скажу, – Фортис оторвался от беготни. – Первое, тварь минимум умная. Выводит из строя ходовую часть, затем бьёт людей. Экономно и точно, я пару ударов взял на заметку. Быстрая, из-за этого точный размер не определю. Работает как клинком. Людей не вытаскивает, оставляет. Насколько я понял, из тел тоже никаких органов не забиралось. Братья, ударьте, пожалуйста, вот здесь. Цепным и силовым, – Фортис указал на повреждённую кабину. – А вот колющий. Я бы сказал, что по размеру… – Астартес прикинул и воткнул рядом свой кинжал. – Вот так.  
Деймос шагнул вперёд, доставая силовой меч из ножен. И дважды рубанул рядом с разрезами от когтей твари: один раз – со всего размаху, второй – почти без замаха, коротко. Сравнил разрезы, покачал головой:  
– Один в один. Как бы там не тиранид буйствовал…  
– Надо бы и когти проверить, но это и так видно. Я бы также сказал, что у неё нет когтей, а есть по клинку на лапе. Смотрите, в основном порез один, но кое-где по два, правда на одинаковом расстоянии. Несколько больше, чем на силовой перчатке, так что может быть и две лапы. Длина лапы с когтем… хм… сложно определить. Но дотягивается через кабину. Кислотных следов нет.  
Каррах оставил товарищам разбираться с вооружением и размерами твари, слушая краем уха и прикидывая для себя план охоты с учётом всех этих деталей строения. Выходило очень грустно.  
– Она тут на своей территории. Улепетнуть может в любой момент… либо окружать, что в тоннелях не очень, либо загонять в тупик, – бурчал он себе под нос, разглядывая повреждения. – И лучше издали стрелять, попадание таких коготков хорошего не сулит… ну хоть кислотой не плюётся… а может, на приманку ловить… О, Клебор! А как близко к выходу тварь подбиралась? – вопрос он задал уже в глос.  
– Выслеживать? – переспросил Фортис. – Я беру технику и провоцирую. Сама придёт.  
– Ни разу на первом ярусе, – кратко ответил Клебор. – Там камеры и лишние системы защиты.  
– Ага, то есть всё, что ниже… – резюмировал Каррах. – А как мы твой хладный труп потом выковыривать будем, Фортис? В технике не поуворачиваешься особо… и вообще предпочёл бы её лёжку найти. Вдруг и правда гнездо, то-то весело тогда будет!  
– Ты не видел, как я езжу. Броню тоже дольше расковыривать надо.  
– Не видел, – вынужденно согласился Каррах. – Но и если врежешься куда, выковыривать сложно будет.  
– Приманка нужна, – одобрил идею Деймос. – Можно попробовать с начальником какой-нибудь местной тюрьмы договориться. Типа, кто захочет рискнуть и выживет – получит свободу и полную амнистию, ну а не выживет… жизнь жестока.  
– Хуже, что она там может быть не одна, да, – кивнул Фортис. – Я не могу сразу определить, сколько их было…  
– Вот, кстати, вариант, – оценил Каррах. – Выпустить приманку, а потом попытаться пустить камеру какую следом, или самим проползти до лёжки. Врасплох хоть застанем, если что. А если несколько – то тихо уйдём и вернёмся с подкреплением.  
– Да просто камеру приманке на плечо, – отмахнулся Деймос. – И следить удалённо.  
– Старика надо приспособить, – предложил Фортис. – Он хвастался, что много знает.  
– Но у него и понтов… – Деймос поморщился.  
– Она же не всегда таскает людей к себе. Оставляет трупы. Толку от той камеры? Тварь убьёт и уйдёт к себе, а труп лежать будет, – возразил Каррах.  
– Вот пусть и работает, – припечатал Фортис. – Оправданные понты не понты, а профессионализм. А тварь их вообще не таскает, похоже. Интересно, что жрёт.  
– Если вообще жрёт, – напомнил Каррах.  
– Тварь убьёт и уйдёт – но можно будет хоть прикинуть ареал обитания, – заметил Деймос.  
– Да, – охладил его пыл Фортис. – Если это не техника под чьим-то управлением. Я ж вам не Волк, учуять запах и определить.  
– Блин. Вот лучше бы мы тихо-мирно били морды на арене… – вздохнул Каррах.  
– Морды бить – занятие глубоко бесполезное, – пожал плечами Фортис.– А здесь дело нужное.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Деймос. – Кроме того – может, мы что ценное в этих шахтах найдём. Может, одна шкура этой твари на два корабля потянет – причём "Глорианы".  
– Ага, если б да кабы, – ворчливо отозвался Каррах.  
– Тебе дадим откусить кусочек, – успокоил Фортис.  
– Отравить решили, да? Садисты. Не буду я есть непроверенное мясо непроверенной твари.  
– Каррах, не ной! – фыркнул Деймос. – Если бы мы хотели от тебя избавиться – нашли бы способ попроще, и не такой затратный.  
– Какой привередливый… – укорил Фортис. – У меня тут всё.  
– Привередливый… я жить хочу. и я уже третий час ничего не ел! – проворчал Каррах. – Так и знал, что надо было сухпайки взять. Погрыз бы.  
– Точно надо тебя вперёд отправить, – убеждённо заявил Деймос. – Голодного. Тогда никакая тварь нам не страшна.  
– Всё равно в рукопашную не полезу. Тяжёлый болтер решает!  
– Ага, особенно если я им тебя подгонять буду! – зверски ухмыльнулся Деймос.  
– Так вот почему ты так много жрёшь – чтобы отдачей не сносило… – Фортис продолжал рыться в двигательной части, залезая почти целиком.  
– Подгонять он будет, ну-ну… а то ж! Вот потом ещё научусь с собой автопушку таскать, – мечтательно зажмурился Каррах.  
Фортис ещё раз погремел запчастями и вылез.  
– Пошли.  
– Да, возвращаемся. Идём, Каррах. Клебор, мы вернёмся завтра. Надеюсь, тварь за это время не вылезет погулять по городу.  
– Десять недель сидела внизу и щас вылезет прямо, – фыркнул Каррах. – Пошли, да.  
– Ну а что – посидела, заскучала… – Деймос пожал плечами. – Оно всегда бывает внезапно.

  


Поразмыслив, Деймос решил двигаться к стоянке "Фалько". В конце концов, Вератион с дедом собирались туда же – какая разница, кто придёт первым? Все там будем.  
Заодно по пути он троица таки завернула в одну из местных оружейных лавок, и Деймос за вполне приемлемую цену купил у торговца цепной меч. Ничего особенного, стандартный цепняк – но если Сахаалу нужно что понавороченнее, тут уже пусть сам ищет, не маленький.  
На корабле выяснилось, что старшие Повелители Ночи уже на корабле, и Вератион уже присосался к медотсеку – разбирается с оборудованием. Сахаал там же.  
Здороваться Деймос не стал, сегодня уже виделись. Просто ввалился в апотекарион в сопровождении Карраха и Фортиса – и протянул цепной меч Сахаалу:  
– Держи, а то ходишь как клерк Администратума.  
– Что это? – Сахаал в недоумении поднял бровь, рассматривая протянутый ему стандартный цепной меч.  
Фортис следовал за братьями – как обычно, отстранённо. Он вообще был не слишком разговорчив, когда считал, что сказать нечего и незачем.  
– Это – цепной меч, – терпеливо разъяснил Деймос. – Стандартное оружие Астартес. Вроде как в твоё время тоже было принято на вооружение – и не думаю, что за эти годы цепные мечи изменились совсем до неузнаваемости.  
– Я знаю, что такое цепной меч. Но почему ты принёс этот мне? Он сломан? Тогда тебе уместнее обратиться к технодесантнику или в машинерию.  
Первый капитан никак не мог уместить себя и цепной меч, протянутый молодым десантником, в одной мысли. Точнее мог, но он надеялся, что Деймос не псайкер и читать мысли не научился.  
– Нет, работает, я проверил, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Ты им пользоваться-то умеешь? Или тебе по статусу не положено?  
– То есть ты принёс этот меч мне?! – большего удивления на лице Сахаала не удавалось увидеть даже эльдарам.  
– Тебе, тебе. В подарок, если это важно. Можешь не считать, что ты мне что-то должен, – Деймос на всякий случай предпочёл прояснить вопрос сразу. Фиг его знает, этого Сахаала, когда в нём щепетильность проснётся и в чём она будет выражена? Нет уж, от греха подальше!  
– С-спасибо… – на самом деле это прозвучало, как некое совершенно маловразумительное шипение, но чуть привыкшие к акценту Сахаала, могли распознать. – Но откуда ты узнал о том, что я искал второе оружие ближнего боя? – оправившись от удивления, Зо был предельно практичен в своей логике.  
– Я не узнал, я подумал, – отмахнулся Деймос. – У меня меч есть, у Фортиса есть, а у тебя нету. Ну и когда ты над слаанешитским цепняком завис – я подумал, что лучше я тебе нормальный раздобуду, чем ты какую-нибудь дрянь с пола подберёшь.  
Каррах тихо хихикал в кулак, наслаждаясь безграничным удивлением и проблесками благодарности – редкими светлыми оттенками, которые перебили обычно тёмную ауру Сахаала. Отсмеявшись, он негромко прокомментировал:  
– Ему явно никто не дарил подарков, и ты его очень сильно удивил, Деймос…  
Вератион отложил в сторону инструменты и, чуть улыбаясь, смотрел в сторону капитана и Деймоса.  
Фортис успел нахлобучить шлем и теперь тихо вздрагивал внутри доспеха, наслаждаясь бесплатным развлечением.  
– Ну не ходить же ему без оружия, – в вокс буркнул Деймос. А вслух сообщил: – Значит, так. Мы договорились насчёт астрокарт. Чтобы их получить, надо сходить в шахту и пришибить там какую-то когтистую хрень. Нет, карты не у хрени в тайнике, нам их отдаст хозяйка шахты, где хрень резвится. Техническую и информационную поддержку обещали.  
– Маленький брат прав. Подарки – не самое частое явление в Легионе. Тем более, что брат Деймос очень угадал с подарком. Осталось только его украсить подобающим образом. Фортис – сможешь этим заняться? Впрочем, это всё лирика. Что за хозяйка шахты? И кого мы должны убить ради её карт?  
– Там в шахтах завелось что-то злобное и убивающее шахтёров. Никого не жрёт, только убивает и оставляет трупы. И технику потрошит! – первым высказался Каррах. – Там когти, как мечи, Деймос проверял! – передал он Вератиону попутно.  
– И вы говорили с леди Хенрикой. А потом пошли на разведку, – в голосе Вератиона не слышалось вопроса. – Какие именно мечи и какие ещё следы вы нашли?  
– Какой функционал ты хочешь? – Фортис пожал плечами. – По зверю… очень высокая скорость, коготь или зуб следами схож с кинжалом… силовым по следу. Размер неясен. Убивает одним ударом. Предварительно выводит из строя ходовую часть машин, два-три удара. Не ест. Следов желчи или кислоты незаметно.  
– Всё так, – кивнул Деймос Вератиону. – Поговорили, договорились, пошли на разведку. Внутрь пока не лезли. Карты шахт и всё прочее леди Хенрика обещала выдать завтра. Вообще нам предлагали два варианта на выбор, можно было ещё сходить на арены и кого-то там победить – но я решил, что этим пусть Мироеды развлекаются.  
– Хм. Подробную карту шахт нужно, разумеется, получить, – согласился Сахаал. – Арены – точно не наш выбор. В деталях тогда можно будет определиться. Зверь – очень растяжимое понятие. Было бы очень хорошо, если бы Вератион взглянул на трупы, а Фортис подробнее рассказал о характере повреждений техники. Мне очень хотелось бы знать примерные габариты твари, особенности её поражающих элементов.  
Предполагаемый декор меча он отправил Фортису картинкой. Правда, из-за разницы кодировки картинка оказалась недоступна.  
– Ну вот, тут всё сказали, да. Ты же знаешь, я плохо в этом разбираюсь, но что запомнил… – передал Каррах. И вслух подумал: – Интересно, она засадная или активно охотится? А ещё интересно, она защищает территорию или детёнышей? А то мы можем крупно вляпаться не с одной тварью, а с семейной парой и детёнышами.  
– Нормально ты разбираешься, – успокоил Вератион. – Всё по делу. Если она выбивает ходовую часть, то либо она разумная, либо видит в инфракрасном свете. И существо не было так любезно оставить образцы своего биологического материала. Жаль.  
– Я не смог определить габариты, – признался Фортис. – Направление нападения отовсюду. Хотя и пытался. Основные повреждения резаные, одним "клинком", но есть колотые и парные на расстоянии чуть более, чем силовая перчатка. Расстояние везде одинаковое. Я бы такое делал кинжалом или когтями, – сообщение от Сахаала он оставил на потом. Или… – Тебе к какому сроку нужен меч?  
– Мы уже прикидывали, что надо вперёд отправить приманку. Группу людей, скажем, – предложил Деймос. – А самим идти следом и наблюдать. Мы, конечно, не Вороны, чтоб нас совсем не видно и не слышно было – но дополнительная разведка вряд ли помешает.  
– Деймос, ты решил сегодня разрушить все мои представления о тебе как о бездарном панке! – удивился Сахаал. – Полностью согласен с мыслью о том, что впереди следует послать группу смертников. Или даже две. Первую – для исследования тактики зверя, вторую – для отвлечения внимания перед нашей атакой. Надо будет выяснить возможности местной тюрьмы и нашей гауптвахты. Каррах, как я понял, изрядно поднаторел в охотничьей тактике, а свежие жертвы дадут пищу для размышлений Вератиону. Это отделка, – текстом сообщил он Фортису, – так что наше небольшое приключение не станет ей помехой, функциональность меча всегда одна и та же.  
– Не очень. Но я с планеты охотников, так что батя кой в чём меня поднатаскал, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Я вот ещё чего видел… камеры такие, летающие или бегающие. У вас есть такие? Их тоже можно пустить побегать, особенно по следу твари. Посмотрим, где у неё лёжка или гнездо, и там уже решим. Её на лёжке застигнуть надо, на отдыхе… чтобы не ожидала и получила побольше ран в первые же секунды.  
– Сервитор с камерой – хорошая идея. Ни у кого из погибших не было записывающего устройства? – Вератиона увлекла и загадка, и предчувствие боя.  
– Нужно уточнять, – задумался Фортис. – Внешних камер точно не было, возможно – когитатор в машине, но это не та техника. Сервиторы дороги. Я посмотрю, можно ли собрать что-нибудь на один раз.  
– Тогда камера должна сразу передавать нам изображение, – отметил Деймос. – А то доставай потом её… Но, помнится, Клебор говорил, что там породы сигнал глушат. С другой стороны, на первом ярусе тварь вроде не появлялась.  
Комплимент Сахаала он всё же решил вслух не комментировать.  
– Сервочереп? – переспросил Сахаал. – Это мысль. Его система предупреждения о столкновении сама по себе даёт достаточную защиту, а не разумный или ограниченно разумный хищник крупных размеров вообще не сочтёт его за опасное существо. Особенно, если вокруг будут те, кто для него является противником или добычей. Остаётся вопрос. Сколько простых солдат, – "которых не жалко", сказал бы тот, кто не был воином Астартес, – у нас есть, чтобы спрятать среди них сервочереп. Как альтернативный вариант, или, если совсем мало солдат, то можно привлечь нашу ведьму. Псайкеры умеют или следить чужими глазами, или считывать сведения из мозга недавно убитого.  
– Так мы тоже умеем, – не понял Каррах. – Вер, омофагия же, скажи! Хоть что-то, да найдём же, так? А ещё могу я прогуляться за этими группами, третьей группой. Посмотрю, куда она отступит, и попробую найти лёжку, а там за вами вернусь…  
– Ваша ведьма? – Вератион был удивлён, но быстро отвлёкся на вопрос Карраха. – Возможно, омофагия действительно сможет нам помочь.  
– Таскать ведьму неудобно. И она ценна, а смертников можно не жалеть, – Фортис, как всегда, был практичен. – Сервочереп… не уверен, что смогу собрать и настроить за такое короткое время. Но повторюсь, попробую собрать что-нибудь подходящее. Омниссия бывает милостив. Требования?  
– Между прочим! – вспомнил Деймос. – Главный по охране шахты, Клебор, говорил, что они приводили псайкера – и тот ничего не обнаружил. "Естественный фон и следы множества смертей", как он процитировал.  
– "Естественный фон и следы…" – пародируя голос человека, Сахаал продемонстрировал, что его голосовые связки вполне способны выдавать самые обычные звуки, а не только шипение как испорченный вокс, – это всё отговорки тех, кто не понимает, как нужно задавать вопросы. Могу констатировать факт, что профессионалов на охрану шахт не берут. Они, небось, притащили напуганного до позеленения псайкера спустя полсуток после боя, а ответ тот выдал где-то между блеваниями от вида крови. Так что мы возьмём и ведьму, и сервочереп. От последнего не нужно много. Ставим максимальный уровень реакции на уклонение от столкновения со случайным предметом и обязательную запись видео-информации (последних пяти минут) на съёмное устройство памяти. Канал сервочерепа дублировать на широкополосное вещание – если все будут получать данные, то Фортис сумеет склеить из обрывков более полную картину. А без вокса мы как-нибудь проживём.  
Карраху особо добавить было нечего, и он привычно сместился так, чтобы оказаться рядом с Вератионом. Слишком уж привык прикрывать апотекария и держаться рядом.  
Вератион прислушивался к разговору и параллельно продолжил прерванную работу по приведению апотекариона в должное состояние. Заметив что Каррах старается держаться поближе – улыбнулся боевому брату.  
– Принято, – кивнул Фортис.  
– Можно попробовать минных полей понаставить, и постепенно загнать тварь в угол… – задумался Деймос. – Но слишком велик шанс, что в горячке боя сами вляпаемся.  
Заметив движение Карраха, Сахаал решил немного пошутить:  
– Маленький брат, не жмись к апотекарию. Теперь, когда вас больше двух, тебе придётся привыкать к моему обществу в бою, а брату Вератиону страховать нас в тылу с редуктором… Мины? – повернулся он к Деймосу. – Во-первых, где мы их наберём в достаточном количестве? Во-вторых, как, не зная повадок твари, будем её загонять? В-третьих, мы действительно сами можем оказаться в ловушке.  
– Ну, загонять – просто, хотя и долго, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Выставили мины, проверили, что между ними и выходом твари нет, передвинули глубже, проверили следующий участок… Главное – чтоб минное поле было достаточно широким, и его нельзя было обойти или перепрыгнуть. Но ловушка и правда ненамного меньше опасна для нас самих. Хотя подумать в эту сторону, возможно, и стоило бы.  
– Предложенная тобой тактика очень похожа на методы Железных Воинов, – поддел Сахаал. – Они бы предпочли построить поперёк шахты бастион, а потом ещё один. И так до тех пор, пока в самом тёмном углу тварь не оказалась бы лишённой любого манёвра, кроме атаки. И тут бы сработала гениальная ловушка, спланированная в самом бастионе.  
– Поддерживаю, – вмешался Фортис. – Я бы предложил именно это. Взяв технику.  
– Да какая разница, на чью тактику похоже? – фыркнул Деймос. – Главное – чтоб работало. Но в любом случае, выманивать тварь нужно так, чтоб бой шёл на наших условиях и в удобном для нас месте. Жаль, карты шахт будут только завтра… И кстати, вот мины, взрывающиеся по сигналу вокса, я бы всё же попробовал расставить в стратегически важных местах.  
Фортис пожал плечами и пошёл к выходу:  
– Вератион, я потом хотел бы с тобой перекинуться парой слов. А пока пойду к своим гайкам.  
– Технику, говоришь? Мельтабомбу в грузовик со смертниками? Никаких гарантий. Кроме того, мы пока не знаем маневренность твари. Если рапторы быстрее, то мины будут мешать нам, а не ей. Если наоборот, то ситуация меняется. Прояснить эти моменты мы сможем, но атаковать придётся всё равно быстро. Так что нам нужна тактика, которая бы была наиболее универсальной. У меня уже есть пара идей, но по традиции, пусть первым выскажется Каррах, как самый младший.  
– А что я? – пожал плечами Каррах. – Без более конкретных сведений о твари я ничего сказать не могу. Разве что всё же предложил бы и правда поискать место её отдыха и заминировать его ко всем демонам. А потом уже пустить смертников. Убьёт, вернётся, а там её уже ждёт неприятный сюрприз.  
– Я не против, Фортис, – отозвался Вератион. – А пока продолжу разбираться с местным оборудованием. Особенно с учётом того шанса, что оно нам может скоро понадобиться.  
– Вопрос, сумеем ли мы обнаружить логово. И вернётся ли тварь в логово после группы смертников. И успеем ли мы за это время его заминировать. И не найдём ли мы там супруга первой твари либо десяток детёнышей, – остудил пыл Карраха Деймос. – Итак, получается, что с тактикой мы в целом определились. Группа смертников, можно две или три, для большего количества информации. Наблюдение с автономных камер. Проверка с помощью псайкера. И по картам – выбор удобных мест, куда можно заманить тварь. Так?  
– Итак, братья, прежде чем огласить итоговый план, я бы предпочёл услышать от вас ответ на простой вопрос: мы перестраховываемся, или с гордо поднятый знаменем идём в атаку, кровавую, но запоминающуюся? – уточнил Зо.  
– Да-да, "а ты пойдёшь в атаку первым… с флагом" – себе под нос проворчал Деймос.  
– Зо. Нам платят за воспитание шахтёров? Это наш мир? Нет? Тогда зачем ты выделываешься? – поинтересовался Фортис.  
– Перестраховка и осторожность. Зачем же на рожон лезть? – вздохнул Каррах.  
– Поднятое знамя – это красиво. Но это не цель. Я за надёжность, – Вератон посмотрел на братьев и тихо добавил: – Я знаю цену кровавой красоте. И думаю, здесь нет смысла её платить.  
– Надёжность и эффективность, – поддержал Деймос. – И да, в итоге у нас на всех два ранца – то есть, два раптора. Один – Сахаал, второй – я либо Фортис.  
– Каррах, – отказался Фортис. – У меня будут другие дела.  
– Тогда я, – решил Деймос.  
– Я не умею управляться с ранцем, я стрелок, – одновременно предупредил Каррах.  
– Кхе-хе-хе. Цена… Цена победы всегда дорогая, пока нас мало, так что платить её полностью мы сейчас не можем, – заговорил Сахаал. – Поэтому в нашем плане будет всё. И грузовик со взрывчаткой тоже. Три капли крови любого из вас для меня важнее, чем мнение о Восьмом легионе в этой дыре, потому что мнение исправить легко, а найти нового боевого брата – крайне сложно. Нам будут нужны отбросы, которых можно вооружить тем шлаком, что был собран с рейдера "нойзмарина", – называть его по имени Сахаал посчитал ниже своего достоинства. – Если получится – попробуем найти логово твари и заминировать его. Для этого нам потребуются мины. Ещё одна потребуется для ловушки в виде машины – вторую партию смертников будет сопровождать бочка прометия. Если мы не убьём ею тварь, то подкоптим. Этот отряд до смерти передового будет уже сопровождаться десантом.  
– Теперь по нам. Первыми за передовым отрядом людей пойдём я и Каррах. Как самые тихие и готовые к моментальному бою. За нами на расстоянии 1-2 прыжков на ранце – Деймос. Он сможет оперативно отреагировать или стрельбой, или манёвром. За ним Вератион, Фортис и Нетейя. На расстоянии прямой видимости и уверенного поражения цели ростом с человека. За ними пойдёт ещё отряд абордажников с "Фалько". Я не собираюсь тратить подготовленных бойцов, бросая их в бой перед космодесантом, но если тварь перехитрит нас, то лучше пусть её добычей станут простые люди. В идеале нужны будут ещё три сервочерепа, по одному на каждую группу людей.  
– Три… – озадачился Фортис.  
– Поправка, – предупреждающе вскинул руку Деймос. – Абордажников с "Фалько" стоит брать только тогда, когда леди Хенрика откажется выделить нам своих гвардейцев или кто там у неё. Нам на этом корабле потом ещё летать.  
– Это план вчерне. Но мысль твою я понял. Если Хенрика нам выделит бойцов, то у нас не будет проблемы с первым отрядом, – подтвердил Сахаал. – Да, Фортис, три. Но это в идеале. Минимум нужен один.  
– У леди можно и черепов попросить, – подал голос Каррах. – Вдруг выделит?  
– Может быть, – согласился Фортис. – Торговаться надо.  
– В общем, сначала смотрим, что можно вытрясти с леди – потом доукомплектовываемся своими силами, – подвёл итог Деймос. – И думаем, где добыть смертников. На три группы нужно полтора-два десятка рыл.  
– Леди Хенрика или кто иной – не имеет значения. Нам нужны люди, которые будут идти первыми. И не полтора-два десятка. А полтора-два десятка каждая, – оценил Сахаал.  
– Физическая кондиция имеет значение? – уточнил Фортис.  
– Они должны быть в стоянии оперировать цепным мечом.  
– Аренники…  
– Это сложнее, – Деймос мотнул головой. – Более-менее опытных бойцов нам вряд ли отдадут, и не уверен, что они пойдут вперёд добровольно. А аренники… чем расплачиваться будем?  
– Откуда возьмёшь оружие? – полюбопытствовал Фортис. И для Деймоса добавил: – Ничем. Они оттуда не выйдут.  
– А как заставить их туда войти? – парировал Деймос.  
– Ты не умеешь лгать?  
– Умею. Но хреново.  
– Полагаю, что это нужно будет выяснять детально у местных, – перебил обоих Сахаал. – Но в третью группу я бы предпочёл проверенных людей. В случае успеха это повысит их уверенность в нас. Оружие у нас есть, – напомнил он Фортису, – или ты уже продал трофеи с абордажа?  
– Я умею врать, – снова подал голос Каррах. – Уболтаю как-нибудь, если понадобится.  
– Вообще я бы пока предложил прервать обсуждение до получения следующей порции данных, – подвёл итог разговору Деймос. – Черновой план мы уже накидали, дальше надо будет прикладывать его к местности и ресурсам.  
Полагая свой вопрос риторическим, Зо Сахаал незаметно исчез. Шаг в тень, а уже через мгновение громоздкая фигура Астартес буквально растворилась в темноте.  
– Фортис, тогда оставляю тебя на Вератиона? – уточнил Деймос. – Каррах, мы тут тренировочную камеру оборудовали в трюме. Не хочешь сходить размяться?  
– Я не очень в рукопашной, – виновато улыбнулся Каррах. – Впрочем, почему нет? Лишних тренировок не бывает.  
– Меня ещё не надо лечить, – отказался Фортис. – Меня надо пустить к когитатору. Впрочем… возможно, кое-что я позаимствую отсюда, из апотекариона.  
– Ну ты же хотел там о чём-то с Вератионом поговорить? Или уже сам разобрался?  
– Нет.  
– Ну и вот. Каррах, идём! – скомандовал Деймос и повёл новообретённого брата заниматься полезным делом.

  


Фортис заглянул в апотекарион через полчаса, когда завершил некоторые приготовления к дальнейшей работе. Один вопрос всё же следовало решить.  
– Вератион, – Повелитель Ночи говорил задумчиво. – Каррах здоров?  
– Смотря что понимать под здоровьем. Физически – он совершенно здоровый воин Астартес.  
– Психически.  
– Он несколько десятилетий смотрел в варп. С детства. Ещё до того как мы встретились.  
– И поэтому так зациклен на еде?  
– Скорее всего, да.  
– Ты с этим что-то делал?  
– То, что может делать апотекарий. Впрочем, это не самый неприятный из возможных … побочных эффектов мутаций. Бывали варианты и хуже. Мой наставник тоже изучал подобные эффекты. У нас было собрано немало информации.  
– Если говорить совсем честно, то меня первопричины волнуют только с точки зрения лечения проблемы. То есть, это всё же не последствия его, хм, инициации как одиночки?  
– Нет. Эта проблема была до инициации.  
– Тогда буду думать дальше. Спасибо.  
– Если у тебя что-нибудь получится, поделишься?  
– Думаю, ты увидишь.  
– Хорошо.  
Фортис кивнул на прощание и вышел.

  


Тренировочная камера была оборудована в трюме "Фалько". Сол-хан, конечно, поворчал (ему не особо хотелось жертвовать полезной площадью), но Деймос и Фортис всё же добились своего, напомнив, что теперь он может возить значительно более ценные грузы, чем раньше.  
Деймос обвёл пространство рукой, приглашая:  
– Собственно, вот тут мы и тренируемся. Да, и сначала ты мне покажешь, как умеешь останавливать удар, иначе тренироваться будем без брони. Если мы её попортим – Фортис с нас головы поснимает, у него и так работы много.  
Каррах осмотрелся. Камера ему понравилась, у них с Вератионом давно не было возможности нормально потренироваться…  
– Но я не очень в ближнем бою, заранее говорю. Я стреляю. Так… оружие наше, только не активируем?  
– Не хватало ещё активированным оружием на тренировке драться, – хмыкнул Деймос. – Так, вон железяку видишь? Иди показывай контроль.  
– Угу, вижу… – Каррах извлёк меч, сосредотачиваясь на цели и том, чтобы не поразить её, а лишь аккуратно коснуться. Вроде бы получалось, хотя первый удар и оставил глубокую зарубку. Следующие четыре прочертили уже едва заметные царапины. – Да, вроде могу.  
– Отлично, – кивнул Деймос. И атаковал – сразу, без предупреждения, коротким замахом. Но Каррах успел вовремя среагировать и отскочить. Шарахнулся в сторону он исключительно инстинктивно, но, как оказалось, весьма удачно.  
– Что, уже начали? Ну тогда поехали! – теперь уже он нанёс удар.  
Деймос легко ушёл в сторону и, не останавливаясь, атаковал. Впрочем, Каррах и на этот раз увернулся.  
Во второй раз промахнувшийся Каррах на рожон лезть не стал, сделав шаг назад и приняв защитную стойку. Посмотрим, как теперь его достанут.  
Посмотреть не удалось, поскольку следующая атака Деймоса разбилась об каррахову оборону, как волна о скалу. Деймос азартно выругался.  
Каррах фыркнул:  
– И это всё? Давай, ну, попробуй достать меня из моей защиты ещё разок, а?  
– А говорил, хреново с ближним боем, – разочарованно протянул Деймос, разорвав дистанцию после ещё одной неудачной атаки. Заколдовали Карраха, что ли?  
– Хреново у меня с атаками. Вот, показываю! – что удивительно, у Карраха получилось задеть Деймоса, оставив царапину, показывающую, что удар прошёл. – Вау! Первая кровь за мной. Ну, теоретическая.  
– Один-ноль, – недовольно-одобрительно буркнул Деймос. И, пользуясь тем, что Каррах раскрылся во время удара, попытался воспользоваться возможностью. Почти попал… и всё же Каррах снова умудрился увернуться.

После беседы в апотекарионе Сахаал думал заняться обустройством личного пространства. Приглянувшееся ему помещение надо было несколько улучшить, превратив межпалубный отсек в место постоянного обитания, но новый меч буквально жёг руку, требуя испытания в деле. Раньше, на этот случай были рабы, тренировочные клетки, боевые сервиторы и братья-Астартес. Сейчас же можно было рассчитывать только на братьев.  
Краткое исследование данных мониторинга на предмет "кто где" показало, что апотекарий и технодесантник отпадают. Данные с доспехов обоих приходили с помехами, характерными для активного использования техники, а вот переговоры Карраха и Деймоса, говорили о том, что они собираются заняться спаррингом. Что, разумеется, было как нельзя кстати. Окинув печальным взглядом место будущей каюты первого капитана, Зо поспешил вниз, в глубины трюмов, куда направлялись молодые десантники.  
Впрочем, к началу боя он всё равно не успел.

Каррах воспользовался чужим промахом, атакуя. Увы, на этот раз Деймос, видимо, наученный прошлым попаданием, был настороже, и меч просвистел мимо. Каррах досадливо ругнулся.  
Отскочив, Деймос снова попытался достать Карраха. И снова неудачно. Астартес тихо рыкнул и помянул Омниссию и матушку его. Первого – словом добрым и почтительным, вторую – не особенно.  
– Хс-пш-шш! Твоя ругань не поможет победить врага, а только подскажет ему, что твои усилия пропали втуне, – из полумрака угла трюма раздался очень знакомый Деймосу голос.  
– А то он сам не знает! – отозвался Деймос, медленно обходя Карраха с фланга.  
Каррах поворачивался следом, держась лицом к Деймосу и оставаясь в защитной стойке:  
– А вы присоединитесь к тренировке, а?  
Может быть, в ближнем бою Каррах и не был великим бойцом. Но тот, кто его тренировал, по крайней мере, научил его как следует защищаться. Очередной удар тоже прошёл мимо, и Деймосу это уже начало надоедать.  
– А зачем, по-твоему я здесь… Какие правила? – спросил Сахаал, снимая шлем.  
– Броня, оружие неактивировано, удар обозначается касанием. Кто попортил чужой доспех – сам несёт его к Фортису и отмазывается, – просветил Деймос.  
– Принято. Вас двое, а у меня два клинка. Попробуем?  
– Каррах, влево! – скомандовал Деймос, кидаясь на Сахаала с правого бока.  
Каррах послушно зашёл с левого фланга, отслеживая движения обоих. Хоть один да попадёт…  
Поза Сахаала была, казалось, совершенно расслабленной, однако при внимательном рассмотрении, и Деймос и Каррах обнаружили, что простая прямолинейная атака не пройдёт.  
Каррах попробовал достать его первым. Предсказуемо не получилось, и он разорвал дистанцию, стараясь не дать себя атаковать.  
Деймос тоже проскочил мимо, хлёстким ударом попытавшись задеть Сахаала. Не вышло. "Раздражённый фехтовальщик – проигравший фехтовальщик. Но, Терра, как меня это уже достало!!!"  
Движение Карраха назад было совершенно правильным. Классическим. Промахнулся – разорви дистанцию, отпрыгнув в сторону от направления движения оружия противника. Так гласил учебник. Беда в том, что бывший Первый капитан был из тех, кто учебники пишет. Поэтому на пути отпрыгивающего скаута оказались его когти. Деймос тоже действовал немного предсказуемо, и пиломеч Сахаала легонько чиркнул по броне, оставив хорошо заметную царапину.  
– Ах ты ж! – Каррах зашипел и махнул мечом, стараясь задеть в ответ. Безуспешно. Как жаль, что нельзя убраться подальше и подхватить тяжёлый болтер! Но нет, рукопашная тренировка, чтоб её…  
Разница с Каррахом была разительной… что в целом нисколько не удивляло. Деймос, естественно, попытался уклониться от удара – хоть и безуспешно. Из-за этого его собственный удар тоже провалился.  
– Ещё раз? – спросил было Сахаал, но свист меча Деймоса наглядно говорил, что да, ещё раз.  
Что ж, молодые сами выбрали. Ленивый взмах когтями скорее обозначил атаку по Карраху, но Деймос удостоился полноценной атаки, от которой уклониться не смог.  
– Три – ноль, в мою пользу пока. Атакуйте!  
Каррах послушно атаковал, обрадованный, что его на сей раз не задело. Ага. Конечно. Он споткнулся и пролетел носом вперёд, чуть не ткнувшись носом в нагрудник Сахаала и чудом успев укатиться назад. Но его атака оказалась совершенно неожиданной: казалось, что он вознамерился атаковать головой, а вовсе не мечом. Впрочем, в бою двое на одного любая ошибка имеет больше, чем две стороны. Слишком энергичное уклонение от абсурдного движения молодого воина дало другому шанс, которым Деймос не преминул воспользоваться. Его меч прочертил изящную дугу, чиркнув по обуху капитанского и остановившись в миллиметре от шеи Зо.  
– Охренеть, Деймос, ты его задел! – Каррах шустро отскочил подальше. – Ну ты монстр, конечно, молодцом…  
– Сам хренею, – широко улыбнулся Деймос.  
– Однако, контакт. Пожалуй, мне не стоило снимать шлем, – на лице Сахаала тоже была довольная улыбка.  
– Мда. А я так ни разу и не. В последний раз вообще позор… – пробурчал себе под нос Каррах. – Ну да ладно, я всегда знал, что я никакой в рукопашной.  
– По идее бы – тебя сейчас ногой в корпус с разворота, – улыбка Деймоса стала мечтательной. – Каррах, а ты бы помолчал вообще. Я тебя хоть раз задел, а?  
– А я те… а, да, а я тебя задел. Это очень странно!  
– У тебя оборона хорошо поставлена, не прободаешься, – честно признал Деймос.  
– Мне на то упор и делали. Чтобы я сумел защититься, пока не подойдут более умелые бойцы и не покрошат всех в фарш, дав мне отойти на дистанцию стрельбы, – усмехнулся Каррах.  
– Так хорошо упёрлись же! – меч от шеи Сахаала Деймос отвёл, но отслеживать движения Первого капитана не перестал. На всякий случай.  
– И это меня радует! Но как же я со второй атакой-то… ещё бы чуть-чуть, и это была бы не атака, а дружеские объятия! – вздохнул Каррах.  
– И лбом в переносицу, – кивнул Деймос. – Тоже вариант – особенно учитывая, что ты в шлеме, а он без. Вот если бы наоборот было – могло бы выйти печально.

  


Остаток дня прошёл в подготовке – Повелителям Ночи не впервой было иметь дело с неясным врагом. Навигатор покидать свои покои отказался наотрез – что было ожидаемо – но отправил парня из числа своих слуг. Как объяснил – парню были предельно чётко впечатаны в разум образы должных звёздных карт, так что подделку бы он не пропустил.  
Сол-хан, философски воспринявший расширение контингента легионеров, заметил только:  
– Раз уж эта местная дама так сведуща – проявите интерес к тому кораблю, с которым мы дрались. Знаки-то запечатлели. Я не знаю, как вы в целом, а я бы не отказался знать, что за чудо стреляло по моему "Соколу", и не вынырнет ли оно снова.  
Нетейя, соблюдая дисциплину, напрямую на экспедицию не напрашивалась. Но постоянно попадалась на глаза с явным выражением добровольца в глазах.  
Фортис вылезал из своей "кузни" разве что в охоте за новыми материалами. Приходилось несколько импровизировать на ходу. Допустим, добыть корпус нетрудно, черепов в округе валом. Можно и целую голову, он не брезгливый, обдерёт и выварит.  
Устройство записи пришлось демонтировать из полуполоманного сервитора, толку от которого было меньше, чем от уборщицы с нижних палуб. Держали-то на запчасти.  
Вставал вопрос о передатчике (это ладно) и о двигателе. По-хорошему нужно оставить возможность ручного управления и программируемой прокладки трассы. Но тут Повелитель Ночи уже консультировался с корабельными служителями Омниссии, поскольку сам был не слишком силён в таких материях.  
Немного повозившись, Фортис понял, что решение задачи требует больше времени, чем планировалось, и вызвал Сахаала.  
– С черепами ситуация такова. Либо мне минимум дня три работать, либо выбирать какие-то отдельные функции и импровизировать, либо добывать нужную комплектацию и перепрограммировать с минимальными доработками.  
– Отдельные функции… Мне нужно, чтобы он летал, имел вокс-передатчик, способный передавать видео минимального качества, и устройство записи видеоинформации. Неужели это большие требования?  
– Конечно. Это же всё надо встроить в один корпус и настроить. Как управлять собирались, кстати? Заданный маршрут или ручное управление? У меня нет заготовок, так что всё с нуля и из подручных материалов. Часть систем, кстати, можно попробовать добыть на поверхности, тогда задача упрощается. В ином случае придётся выламывать элементы из работающих приборов.  
Сахаал задумался. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что сервочерепа обладают каким-то специфическим набором свойств, который может варьироваться. Точнее, это было из совсем давней жизни. Тогда он знал, сколько может стоить та или иная деталь, если продать её на чёрном рынке… Мда.  
– Фортис, ты пока разберись с тем, что у тебя есть, что можно позаимствовать у механиков "Фалько", что из этого подходит, что подходит, но потребует больше 10-12 часов работы по подгонке. А я тем временем спущусь к тебе и вместе подумаем, что получится сварганить.  
– То, что уже нашёл, требует дней трёх. И это хорошо, мне местные помогают. Я ещё посмотрю системы беспилотников, может, так получится.  
Фортис отключился, углубляясь в мозговой штурм в компании местных служителей Омниссии.  
– Принято, – произнёс в уже отключённый канал Зо. Да, культуре общения в 41-м тысячелетии учат так себе.

  


Как любой человек, которому доводилось руководить сколь-либо большим коллективом, Сахаал знал, что точные вопросы, связанные с организацией любого дела, решаются исключительно на месте. Потому-то он и решил навестить Фортиса и механикумов, чтобы получить всю исчерпывающую информацию по изготавливаемым сервочерепам.  
Несмотря на кипящую вовсю работу с расковыриванием одних механизмов и пристраиванием иных деталей в новые, ситуация в целом была не очень. "Дня три" – это, оказывается, оптимистическая оценка, подразумевающая, что все детали окажутся в наличии, а головной собранный образец будет работать без нареканий. Поскольку такого не бывает в принципе (с этим утверждением капитана согласились единогласно), то реальный срок от 3 до 5 суток. За полтора дня можно попробовать собрать первый образец.  
Ждать целую пятидневку никакого резона не было, поэтому, посовещавшись с остальными по воксу Сахаал и Фортис решили, что пока ограничатся одним сервочерепом. Потом, при случае, можно будет их наделать побольше, чтобы был запас, да и вообще вещь полезная. Пока же технодесантник будет курочить старых сервиторов и прочий малополезный хлам, остальные десантники с псайкершей прогуляются к месту боя и к леди Хенрике. Во-первых, на месте ветераны, может быть, смогут узнать что-то новое о противнике (особенная надежда возлагалась на апотекария и Нетейю), во-вторых, у Хенрики можно узнать что-нибудь про пиратский корабль, который так неудачно встретил "Фалько" в Вихре.  
Деймос считал, что особо торопиться некуда. Ну в самом деле: Хенрике никаких сроков не назначали, у самих нигде не припекает. Если "Фалько" постоит в местном доке на несколько дней больше – вряд ли здешнее ворьё успеет втихаря открутить варп-двигатель и продать его на цветной металлолом. Конечно, затягивать на полгода тоже не стоило – но пять дней можно и подождать. В конце концов, впереди ещё поиски смертников, более глубокая разведка и прочая ерунда.  
В ответ на выжидательное предложение Деймоса Сахаал только фыркнул:  
– Ждать пять дней и давать понять, что Повелители Ночи боятся твари? Нет уж. Сборы займут самое минимальное время, если что-то нас и задержит, то не изготовление лишнего сервочерепа.  
Последовало бурное обсуждение, которое закончилось принятием ничейного варианта: все готовятся к бою, а черепов будет столько, сколько Фортис успеет сделать.  
Остаток дня Деймос потратил на то, чтобы сходить к техножрецам "Фалько" и потребовать полностью проверить все системы доспеха, болтера и хэви-болтера, а также прочитать все положенные литании. Сам же, пока суд да дело, выбрался прогуляться по городу. Ничего особенного, просто побродить и оглядеться. Да и вообще, чего в каюте киснуть, когда планета вокруг?  
Утром Повелитель Ночи забрал доспех и оружие, и по воксу оповестил, что идёт к Хенрике в сопровождении слуги навигатора.  
– В принципе, я и один схожу, – сообщил он. – Но если кто-то очень хочет присоединиться или считает, что будет полезным – жду у шлюза.  
Вератион просигналил Карраху:  
– Прогуляемся. Может, что полезное узнаем ещё?  
Каррах, как раз закончивший отсыпаться и влезший в доспех, задачу воспринял без энтузиазма.  
– А может, лучше вы прогуляетесь к леди, а я возьму Сахаала и мы сходим в разведку на первый уровень шахты? Опасность наткнуться на тварь минимальна, а мы, может, чего найдём…  
Однако Сахаал считал иначе:  
– Вератион, возьми с собой псайкершу и прогуляйтесь в местный морг, если там есть трупы погибших в стычках, то тебе будет явно интересно взглянуть. А если нет, то местный патологоанатом будет тебе интересным собеседником. Кхе-хе-хе… Каррах идёт с нами.

  


На сей раз гостей пропустили к Хенрике без малейших возражений – слуги явно получили должные инструкции. Хозяйка астероида приняла Повелителей и служителя навигатора в той же комнате, по-прежнему сверкая сталью облегающего тело доспеха и острыми клинками плаща.  
– Образцы карт, – она скупым жестом указала на единственный новый предмет мебели – небольшой стол у дальней стены. – Можете осмотреть.  
Слуга, взглядом испросив разрешения, углубился в изучение карт, кивая над каждой. Хенрика же повернула закованную в сталь голову к космодесантникам:  
– Вы уже начали подготовку, как понимаю. Я буду рада смерти этого существа. Что-либо ещё вам понадобится?  
– Нам пригодились бы три-четыре сервочерепа, – невозмутимо заявил Деймос. – И хотя бы два-три десятка тех, о чьей смерти никто особо жалеть не будет. О максимально подробных картах шахт мы уже говорили. Совсем неплохо бы ещё запасных обойм к оружию, но тут как получится.  
– Боюсь, подходящих боеприпасов для десантного оружия у меня не найдётся, – бесстрастно извинилась Хенрика. – Карты шахт уже доставили. Люди… для чего конкретно они вам нужны, какие требуются навыки? То же самое относится к сервочерепам.  
– Люди нужны те, кто способен держать оружие, но чья смерть в шахтах была бы скорее утешением и пользой для дела, – разъяснил Сахаал. – Если Вы слышали о Тактике Империалис, то должны понимать, какого рода люди требуются. Что же до черепов, то нужна простая модель – соглядатай. Съёмка видео и аудио, лучше бы с широкополосной передачей и возможностью удалённого, в пределах пары сотен метров, управления.  
– Можно, кстати, и не совсем людей, – заметил Деймос.  
Хенрика на мгновение задумалась.  
– У меня найдутся такие, но, к сожалению, лишь восемнадцать. Это те, кому придётся выбирать между карой и искуплением. Мутанты в моём распоряжении вам вряд ли подойдут: те, которыми можно пожертвовать, не обладают достаточным интеллектом, чтобы нормально выполнять приказы. Сервочерепа… немного сложнее. Два найдутся точно, но я уточню: вы ожидаете их уничтожения?  
– Мы рассчитываем их вернуть, – успокоил её Деймос. – Хотя исключать уничтожение тоже нельзя. Насчёт мутантов – можно посмотреть. Глубокий интеллект для того, чтобы позволить нам выиграть несколько секунд, не обязателен.  
Сахаал согласно кивнул, подтверждая слова своего брата, и добавил:  
– Более того, живучие мутанты могут послужить лучше для этой цели. А интеллекта им и надо-то, чтобы могли идти за проводником.  
Хенрика кивнула, задумчиво постучала кончиками металлических пальцев по столу.  
– Хорошо. Я думаю, что с полдюжины найдётся. Два сервочерепа я могу предоставить сегодня.  
– Тогда сегодня заканчиваем подготовку – и двигаемся, – подытожил Деймос.  
– И, леди Хенрика, – предупредил Сахаал, – мы ещё раз посетим места стычек с тварью, возможно, наш псайкер и апотекарий смогут узнать какие-то интересные детали…  
– Я отдала должные распоряжения, – кивнула Хенрика. – Никто не станет препятствовать.  
– Благодарю, – прошипел Сахаал и изобразил вежливый кивок.  
Вроде бы всё уже решили… а нет, не всё. Каррах тоже присутствовал при просьбе капитана и, видя, что никто не торопится спрашивать, и молчание затягивается, подал голос по воксу:  
– Пиратский корабль. Капитан просил проконсультироваться у леди Хенрики по его поводу, помните? Я его не видел и спрашивать не буду, мне сказать нечего, но напоминаю.  
– Я помню, спасибо, – откликнулся Деймос. И обратился к леди Хенрике: – Ещё один вопрос, не по поводу шахт. На подлётах к планете нас атаковал какой-то корабль, изрисованный разными картинками. Лично я из них узнал только восьмиконечную звезду. Если я опишу эти символы, вы сможете их узнать?  
Хенрика чуть склонила голову; мозаика теней сложилась в выражение лёгкого удивления.  
– Конечно, мне это не составит труда. Что это были за символы?  
– Водоворот в пятиугольнике, – начал перечислять Деймос. – Пасть с изогнутыми клыками. Сжатый кулак с шипами. Вертикальная спираль, разделённая несколькими пустыми промежутками. Разорванная цепь. Перекрещённые сабли с каплями крови. Три переплетённых глифа из изогнутых линий. Рассечённая пополам луна. Круг со звёздочками внутри, штук десять. Просто интересно, кого мы тут уже успели обидеть.  
– И руководил шайкой с этого корабля ренегат из помёта Фулгрима, называвший себя Певцом Мориасом… – добавил Первый капитан.  
Хенрика задумалась на несколько секунд.  
– Это достаточно распространённые символы. Водоворот, пасть и глифы – это заклинания защиты от опасностей варпа. Разорванная цепь и рассечённая луна – необычное сочетание, первое обозначает свободного капитана, второе – работу на кого-то… Такая комбинация может обозначать, что хозяин работает на кого-то, не входя в его эскадру на постоянной основе. Круг со звёздами – число однозначно выигранных боёв, шипы на кулаке – число успешных абордажей. Сабли с кровью мне неизвестны, возможно… возможно, личный символ капитана… – она помедлила, чуть наклонив голову. – Спираль же – это именно символ Изорванной Спирали, корабль явно оттуда. И там, вы говорите, был некто "Певец"? – Хенрика снова простучала кончиками пальцев по столу. – Он атаковал вас, так? Интересно. Интересно и подозрительно.  
– Атаковал, да, – подтвердил Деймос. – Причём похоже, что приняв за кого-то другого – в нормальном раскладе у нас не было ни повода, ни возможности оказаться в этой засаде.  
Сахаал тем временем вызвал по воксу Вератиона:  
– Вер, если Нетейя недалеко от тебя, то спроси её, каков был символ капитана корабля, на котором её держал Мориас?  
– Конечно, кто-то мог решить поохотиться именно на нас, колдовством затянуть в Вихрь и выбросить под пушки корабля Мориаса… но не вижу смысла, – продолжил Деймос. Нет, смысл-то, на самом деле был – Корона Нокс… если она настоящая. Но зачем прекрасной леди лишние знания, в которых, как известно, содержатся и лишние печали? – Однако дополнительное подтверждение того, что на нас напали по ошибке – корабль противника сбежал, как только его слегка поцарапали. Бросив на нашем "Фалько" Мориаса со всей его кодлой.  
– Дело в том, – медленно сказала Хенрика, – что корабль с таким сочетанием символов останавливался здесь за неделю до начала нападений. Он был здесь недолго, но некоторые грузчики жаловались на то, что при загрузке купленных припасов слышали какие-то кошмарные звуки, отдалённо напоминающие пение.  
Вератион мысленно хмыкнул, практически смирившись с тем, что сокращение его имени присуще не только Карраху, но передал сигнал подтверждения и обратился к Нетейе с вопросом о символах, которые она видела, пока была с Мориасом. Он решил не ограничиваться только корабельными символами: знаки на броне также бывают информативны. Выслушав ответ, передал:  
– Символов на кораблях псайкер не видела. На одежде капитана видела перекрещённые сабли с кровью. Мы закончили с телами и идём к вам.  
– Пение? Этот отброс, пятнающий само имя легионера, действительно любил "петь". Как и его обкуренные последователи. Но, может быть, есть тот, у кого можно подробнее узнать о том, куда и откуда этот корабль направлялся. Понимаю, что здесь вряд ли принято предъявлять начальнику порта судовую роль, а тем более писать в ней правду, но всё же? Принято. Спасибо, Вератион, – ответил Зо по закрытому каналу вокса.  
Хенрика пожала плечами.  
– Единственное, что можно заключить – о нём можно будет узнать в Изорванной Спирали. Те, кто начал свой путь туда, неизменно возвращаются, и стараются проявить себя.  
– А что есть Изорванная Спираль? – вцепился в незнакомое название Сахаал.  
– Регион Вихря, – пояснила Хенрика. – Космос, полный связанных эфирными мостами астероидов. Там издавна обитают пираты – реже кланы, чаще конкретные владыки, так называемые "князья пиратов", контролирующие несколько астероидов и враждующие друг с другом или же сотрудничающие. Или и то, и другое. Корабли Спирали встречаются по всему Вихрю, у меня самой есть там давний деловой партнёр.  
Деймос кивнул. После возвращения из шахт можно будет попробовать уточнить, что за партнёр – и, возможно, что-то выяснить у него.  
– Хорошо. Вроде бы со всеми вопросами разобрались. Осталось побеседовать со смертниками, объяснить им задачу, дождаться оборудования – и можно будет выдвигаться к шахте.  
Хенрика ответила учтивым жестом; свет ламп блеснул на металлической ладони.  
Слуга навигатора как раз обернулся и с поклоном сообщил:  
– Эти карты полностью адекватны.  
– Замечательно, – Деймос отвесил короткий вежливый поклон в сторону леди Хенрики. – Карты пока остаются здесь. Обменяем их на информацию о смерти твари. Если получится – лично принесу какие-нибудь… фрагменты твари, чтоб из них сделали украшения.  
Хотя шлем и скрывал все эмоции, Сахаал недоумённо посмотрел на Деймоса. А потом медленно кивнул, давая понять, что у него больше вопросов к Хенрике нет.  
– Вы можете выделить нам провожатого – или объяснить, как идти? – напоследок спросил Деймос.  
– Один из моих охранников вас сопроводит, – кивнула Хенрика.

  


Вопреки возможным ожиданиям, посещение местных темниц прошло без особенных проблем. На выделенных Хенрикой заключённых указали сразу же, сопровождавший Повелителей стражник знал, кем именно недовольна его госпожа. Как он обмолвился, эти люди сделали большую глупость, решив воровать у леди Хенрики, и почему-то посчитав, что это сойдёт им с рук.  
Восьмой Легион не славился умением дипломатии, но убедительности ему было не занимать. Выбор между гарантированной казнью и вероятной смертью тоже был не то чтобы труден.  
К восемнадцати обещанным заключённым присоединилось ещё пять мутантов – крупных, с раздутыми мышцами и свиноподобными физиономиями. Как пояснил тот же стражник – обычно таких выпускали на арены или бросали в бой, где ожидались потери. В последнем случае, правда, предпочитали использовать тех, кого и контролировать-то уже было нельзя – просто хлестнуть, чтобы бежали вперёд, и забыть.  
Фортис ненадолго отвлёкся от работы, припомнив одну небольшую деталь. Постучал по вокс-передатчику в задумчивости и отправил Вериатону сообщение:  
– Вератион, спроси, пожайлуста, у Нетейи, почему она так воспылала энтузиазмом.  
– Понятно. Спрошу, – Вератион обратился к идущей рядом ведьме: – Ты активно хотела принять участие в нашем нынешнем деле. Есть ли у тебя какие-то особые причины для такого?  
– Я только сейчас вспомнил, перерыв в работе, – пояснил Фортис. – И я хочу знать о причинах, а не о факте.  
Нетейя удивлённо пожала плечами, услышав вопрос.  
– Это будет мой первый бой вместе с вами. Я покажу, что я умею, могу кого-то разорвать, могу усилить кого-то из вас. Почему бы мне не пойти в бой? Да и вообще… – она задумалась на миг, подбирая слова. – Зачем на корабле боевой псайкер, если не ходить с ним в бой?  
– Я тебя понял, воительница, – ответил по воксу Фортис.  
Вератион кивнул:  
– Да, вполне уважительные причины. Ты говоришь про усиление. Можешь рассказать подробнее, на что ты способна в бою?  
– Кое-что вы уже видели, – напомнила Нетейя. – Снаряды из варпа. Вдобавок я умею… Капитан называл это "узами плоти" – захватить врага или нескольких в путы из силы и жечь их. Не со всеми помогает, правда. Ну и ещё… Вообще, я могу пропустить силу через себя, ускорить, помочь уклониться, лучше бить или стрелять. Но если будет время – я умею наносить на чужой доспех нужные знаки и пускать такую же силу через них, не на себя, а на другого. Жаль только, что на это нужно внимание; пока я помогаю другим, сама становлюсь слабее.  
– Меня в том бою не было, – заметил Вератион. – Полезные умения. Надо будет отработать взаимодействие в тренировочной обстановке.

  


Осмотрев предоставленный контингент и вернувшись, Вератион подытожил:  
– Относительно здоровы. Как мы их вооружать будем?  
– Тем, что собрали с пиратов, – хмыкнул Деймос. – И да, пусть намалюют на себе эти окровавленные сабли, чем виднее – тем лучше. Нетейя должна знать, как они выглядят, может показать. Объясни, что это дополнительный шанс выжить, пусть и мизерный.  
– Кхм… Главное, что они здоровы, – отмахнулся Сахаал. – Да и пусть тюремщики узнают, кто из ублюдков умеет пользоваться стрелковкой, а кто ещё и саблей махать. Сервы потом принесут оружие по списку.  
– Если тварь разумна, она может опознать символ хозяина, – пояснил Деймос. – И на некоторое время запутаться и притормозить. А любой выигрыш во времени нам пригодится.  
– Разумно, хотя и маловероятно, – признал Сахаал. – Впрочем, Каррах найдёт нам тех, у кого можно будет спросить насчёт связи между тварью и кораблём Мориаса. Пока же самое время прогуляться к местам "боевой славы"…  
– Найду, если надо, – неконфликтно согласился Каррах. – Но не прямо же сейчас. Сейчас и правда лучше по пещере побродить.  
– Не побродить, а быстро глянуть на место одного или двух боёв, – поправил Сахаал.  
– Маловероятно, – согласился Деймос. – Но если вероятность в принципе есть – почему бы ею не воспользоваться? К шахте, думаю, сейчас сходим втроём… я только Фортиса предупрежу, чтоб с сервочерепами не возился.  
– То есть пойдём ниже первого яруса, – Каррах посерьёзнел. – На первый она не вылезает, там относительно безопасно, значит.  
– Впятером и псайкер. Тем более, если будем спускаться вниз, – Вератион кивнул Карраху.  
– Это же разведка, а не сразу боевой выход, вы чего? Там и меня одного по уши хватит! – возмутился Каррах. – Ну ещё вот Сахаала возьму, если что, прикроет и мы сбежать сумеем…  
– Нет, Каррах, – остановил его Сахаал. – Именно поскольку это разведка, прежде всего в ней нужны апотекарий и псайкер. Они в следах могут увидеть гораздо больше любого из нас.  
– Псайкер ладно, – согласился Каррах, – псайкера берём, но Веру там делать нечего до драки! Какая разведка, если мы всей толпой ввалимся, может, давайте уже сразу позовём "ау, тварь, тут обед пришёл, иди сюда"?  
Сахаал удвился неразумности скаута:  
– А если там найдутся выделения существа, то определять их происхождение будешь ты? На вкус? Кхе-хе-хе…  
– Вот если найдутся, то возьмём Веру образец, – буркнул скаут. – Что, всякие колбочки-пробирочки-лаборатории поотменяли уже?  
– А ты знаешь, как обращаться с образцами? – уточнил Деймос.  
– Вот пока дойдём, я его и спрошу.  
– И за пять минут всему научишься? – Деймос фыркнул.  
– В очередной раз. Каррах, мне действительно лучше посмотреть на месте и самому взять образцы.  
– Соскоб со стены там сделать меня хватит… а, ладно! Но если она притащится на шум – я вам всё говорил заранее, – махнул рукой Каррах. С Вератионом он спорить уже не стал, тот сказал – значит, всё.  
– Говорил, говорил, – пробурчал Деймос. – Пророк Восьмого Легиона, тля.  
Сахаал предпочёл промолчать. Лишние объяснения тут всё равно ничем бы не помогли.  
Каррах только вздохнул:  
– Пошли уже. Разведчики.  
– Каррах. Ты, конечно, разведчик. Но опыта – жизненного и боевого – у тебя меньше, чем у любого из нас, – напомнил Деймос.  
– Ага, вот я только на него и надеюсь. Решили уже, всё, молчу, блабла, всё такое, мы идём или нет?  
– Мы идём, – Вератион кивнул и добавил: – А вот чтобы на нас ничего внезапного не вылезло – ты и будешь смотреть.

  


Как Хенрика и обещала, в шахту Повелителей Ночи пропустили без малейших проблем. Карты на деки десантников уже загрузили, так что потеряться было возможно лишь при очень большом желании.  
Верхний уровень шахт встретил Астартес угрюмым молчанием и темнотой. Судя по всему, отсюда отошли организованно – впрочем, Клебор ранее и объяснил, что на верхнем ярусе нападений не было. Несколько шахтёрских машин по-прежнему замерли на месте, уставив во мрак громадные буры и манипуляторы; тяжёлые ящики для хранения инструментов и взрывчатки выступали на корпусах угловатыми опухолями.  
Каррах внимательно осматривался. Что там смотрят остальные, не его дело, но он искал любые следы присутствия твари. След от когтей, выбоины в полу и стенах, хоть что-нибудь.  
Деймос ничего конкретного не искал – просто внимательно прислушивался и осматривался, пытаясь изучить едва ли не каждый сантиметр шахты.  
Если здесь и были какие-то крупные следы – то их ненамеренно скрыли, отступая из шахты прочь; работники и охрана явно не особенно заботились о деталях.  
Хотя…  
На стенах близ оставленных машин виднелись незаметные на первый взгляд следы, не вписывающиеся в обстановку. Как будто кто-то передвигался по стене, вонзая когти в твёрдый камень.  
Сахаал выдвинулся чуть вперёд от группы, больше высматривая и выслушивая тварь, на случай, если она будет поблизости прямо сейчас, нежели выискивая её прошлые следы. Когти и прыжковый ранец были в моментальной готовности.  
Каррах первым наткнулся взглядом на следы и скользнул к стенке, осматривая. Углубления оставались небольшие, почти незаметные, если бы Каррах не искал конкретно что-то такое, то и не заметил бы. А так…  
– Она ходит по стенам, – передал в вокс-сеть Каррах. – Тут на стене следы. А если может по стене, может и по потолку, так что посматривайте наверх, не хватало ещё, чтобы она упала кому-нибудь из нас на загривок.  
Бывший Первый капитан подошёл к стене и попробовал ковырнуть её когтем, не активируя генератор поля. На камне осталась не слишком заметная царапина. Ползти по стене просто втыкая в неё адамантиевые когти у него вряд ли бы получилось.  
– Мда, – оценил Деймос. – Вывод: кто-то должен всё время отслеживать потолок.  
Судя по следам на стене, существо передвигалось неспешно и осторожно, и назад, похоже, вернулось, с хирургической точностью вонзая когти в прежние выемки. Но вот заканчивались отметины у одной из машин – и у закреплённых на ней контейнеров были слегка поцарапаны крышки, будто кто-то осторожно открывал их облачённой в когтистую перчатку рукой.  
– И стены, – добавил Вератион и обратился к Нетейе: – Есть что-то необычное здесь… для твоих чувств?  
Каррах шёл по следам уверенно, как почуявшая след гончая. Вперёд, назад… и остановился у одной из машин.  
– Капитан, – по воксу обратился он к Сахаалу. – Эти контейнеры пытались открыть. Не зверь, скорее… ну, как вы с неактивированными когтями. Человек в перчатке. Вскроем, посмотрим или предадимся паранойе и решим, что там ловушка?  
Нетейя закрыла глаза, ощупывая пространство вокруг собственным разумом. Подняла веки и озадаченно сказала:  
– Тут ощущается… след страха. Оно и понятно, но ещё ощущение… Не могу сказать. Как вы назовёте чувство, когда знаете, что кто-то побывал в этом месте, но не оставил следов, был под маскировочной накидкой, или ещё чем?  
– Сейчас как напоремся на базу братьев-Воронов, – предрёк Деймос.  
Сахаал аккуратно приподнял крышку одного из контейнеров и заглянул внутрь. Пусто. Во втором ситуация была ничуть не лучше. Подсветив себе фонарём, он попробовал разобрать, что за маркировки и как давно контейнеры пусты.  
Вератион внимательно исследовал внутренность контейнеров, интересуясь бывшим содержимым.  
Каррах, убедившись, что тут и без него хватает людей, отошёл, привычно осматриваясь на предмет следов твари и иных подвохов.  
Повелители Ночи славились любовью к диверсиям и тактике террора, что закономерно влекло за собой знакомство с инструментами такой тактики. Поэтому им не составило труда по небольшим частицам определить, что находилось в контейнере.  
Взрывчатка. Взрывные заряды для шахтёрских работ. Сколько их тут было, оставалось пока загадкой, заряды выпускались самых разных размеров и мощности.  
– Скотинка наша эту взрывчатку что, в гнездо уволокла? Доедать? – озадачился Деймос. – Чем дальше, тем больше я склоняюсь к мысли, что под тварь кто-то активно маскируется.  
– У меня очень грустное ощущение, что впереди всё заминировано и растяжки всюду, – замогильно отозвался Каррах, не ослабляя внимание.  
Пока что эти ощущения не подтверждались. Следы на стене уводили в темноту, к тоннелям на нижние уровни; признаков мин не наблюдалось. Похоже, именно за взрывчаткой неизвестный враг наверх и приходил.  
– Слушайте, я вот тут внезапно подумал. А не стоит ли спросить у местных, что вообще в этой шахте добывали? Тогда можно прикинуть, кому эта хрень могла бы понадобиться, – предложил Деймос.  
– Следы уходят вниз, в тоннели, – доложил Каррах. – Я могу по ним пройтись, но есть ли смысл идти сейчас?  
– Разумное предположение, Каррах, – согласился Сахаал. – Кхе-хе-хе. Так что дальше мы не пойдём. У нас нет с собой подходящего ауспекса, а проверять на себе или ком-то из вас я не собираюсь. Так что, если ни у кого нет идей, где бы Вератиону поискать образцы выделений существа, то можно возвращаться. Подумаем над тем, что Нетейя могла понять как маскировку.  
– Пусть возьмёт соскобы с ямок от когтей, – посоветовал Деймос. – И надо прихватить остатки взрывчатки – может, на них что сохранилось ценного.  
– Я посмотрю ещё, – вызвался Каррах, оглядываясь повнимательнее.  
Вератион собрал остатки из контейнеров. И направился к следам когтей.  
Сахаал тем временем медитировал, вглядываясь в непроглядную темноту тоннеля, стоя метрах в десяти от основной группы. Раптор или тиранид – это вопрос волновал его. Демоны и знакомые ксенотвари отпадали. Ничто в характере действий не указывало на иные виды угрозы, либо это было что-то незнакомое.  
Каррах обыскал помещение так тщательно, как только мог, но был вынужден признать:  
– Вер, тут вообще нечего брать. Никаких посторонних и неестественных веществ, ни слизи, ни слюны, ни отходов жизнедеятельности. Капитан, из темноты никто не лезет?  
– Нет. У тебя случайно мела или чего-то подобного нет? – задал Сахаал встречный вопрос.  
– Откуда? И на кой вам? – заинтересовался Каррах.  
– Письмо написать хочу, – без тени шутки ответил Сахаал.  
– Лучше краску тогда, – серьёзно предложил Деймос. – Надёжнее. И можно у местных попросить. А что писать будешь?  
Вератион активировал вокс:  
– Фортис. Есть ли у тебя оборудование, используя которое можно попробовать определить материал того, чем нанесены повреждения на металле? Хотя бы первично.  
– У меня нет, у служителей Омниссии можно попросить кое-что из исследовательского. Если ты о твари, то материал соответствует силовому мечу.  
– Я не собираюсь сюда возвращаться, – отрезал Сахаал. – Поэтому в крайнем случае напишу когтями. На стене.  
Каррах в переговоры лезть не стал, скромно удалившись к стене и снова рассматривая следы. Глубокие, вертикальные… и при ближайшем рассмотрении на звериные не похожие.  
– Кто там говорил, что тварью прикидываются? – негромко спросил Каррах. – Он был прав, скорее всего. Тут следы от пальцев. Как будто человек полз, опираясь на кончики пальцев… которые погружались в камень, как ножи… которыми и были, наверное…  
– Или его пальцы и были ножами, – подхватил Сахаал.  
– …но размера он всё равно примерно человеческого, – закончил Каррах. – От десантника были бы следы побольше и расстояние другое. Псайкер, подойди сюда на минуту, ты мне нужна.  
Нетейя приблизилась, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Что нужно сделать?  
– Смотри. Видишь следы? – Каррах для надёжности показал. – Растопырь ладонь и попробуй кончиками пальцев накрыть выемки. Проверить хочу.  
– Силовыми ножами, – мрачно добавил Вератион. – Я предлагаю взять часть крышки от контейнера с образцами следов с собой. Возможно оборудование служителей Омниссии на корабле скажет больше. В вокс же ответил: – Благодарю. Тут нашлись следы ещё чего-то.  
Сахаал заинтересовано наблюдал за замерами.  
– След силовых кинжалов, верно? – переспросил Фортис. – Посмотрите как тварь поднимала конечности, вертикально или с наклоном. Это поможет в определении анатомии.  
Нетейя приложила руку к стене.  
Сама псайкер была вполне обычных для человека размеров, немного выше среднего роста. Следы на камне принадлежали кому-то явно крупнее – не гиганту-десантнику, но если это и был человек – то около двух метров точно.  
– Ага, – кивнул сам себе Каррах. – Спасибо. Можешь поискать ещё чего-нибудь своими способами… крупный кто-то. Меньше Астартес, но больше псайкера.  
– Человек… Ассасин? Или кто-то вроде, – пробормотал едва слышно Первый капитан. И громче добавил: – Нетейя, скажи, похож ли след на те, что могли бы оставить я или мои братья? И сильно ли ощущение Изначального разрушителя в них?  
Дальнейшую беседу Каррах снова оставил капитану. За тоннелями как-то никто не следил, и Каррах, которого иногда одолевала паранойя, шагнул к ним, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь.  
– Я плохо знакома с такими, как вы, – призналась Нетейя. – Эти следы… – она вгляделась – глазами и пси-чутьём одновременно. Задумалась. – Какое-то эхо есть, что-то оно мне напоминает… А! Мой прежний капитан одно время работал с воином с Квесаля. У него был зачарованный клинок, который легко рубил любой металл. Вот на это и похоже – тот оставлял почти такие же следы.  
До Карраха в это время ничего не доносилось. В тоннелях царили мрак и тишина.  
– Дед, а что за письмо ты хотел написать? – поинтересовался Деймос, пока суд да дело.  
– Понятно… – снова едва слышно сказал Сахаал. А на вопрос Деймоса ответил: – На случай, если это наш брат.  
– Повелитель Ночи? Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Не обязательно. Возможно это совсем другой легион.  
– Или Орден, – Деймос усмехнулся. – Их знаешь, сколько развелось со времён Ереси?  
– Или вообще не Астартес. Нам тут ещё что-то надо или мы можем уходить? – поинтересовался Каррах.  
– Знаю, – вздохнул Сахаал. – Но они все потомки своих легионов.  
– Ууу… посмотри на Мортифакторов. И на Ультрамаринов. И найди десять отличий, – Деймос повернулся к Карраху: – Думаю, уходим. И в следующий раз уже идём в полной экипировке.  
– Думаю, мы здесь выяснили всё, что можно, – признал Сахаал. – Идти дальше нет никакого смысла. Так что вы идите, я вас догоню.  
Вератион активировал силовой меч и отрезал часть крышки контейнера со следами когтей.  
– Ага, ага… оставаться в тёмных враждебных местах одному… что у вас за мания такая? – проворчал Каррах.  
– Не переживай, я его прикрою, – пообещал Деймос. – Идите с Вератионом и Нетейей.  
– Лучше я. Я всё-таки натаскан замечать опасности издалека, – заметил Каррах. – Если что, просто предупрежу его, и отступим.  
– Нет, Каррах. Бежать также быстро, как раптор с ранцем, ты не сможешь. Так что идите. А мы с Деймосом догоним вас у выхода.  
– Я бы дал выигрыш во времени, заметив опасность раньше, – хмыкнул Астартес.  
– Каррах, какая муха тебя сегодня покусала? – раздражённо рыкнул Деймос. – Взял Нетейю, Вератиона, и свалил на корабль. Быстро!  
– Параноидальная! – возразил Каррах. – Ладно, ладно, понял я…  
– Не паранойся, – Деймос сменил тон на примирительный. – Мы правда вдвоём справимся.  
Вератион некоторое время послушал эти препирательства, затем, кивнув Нетейе и Карраху, молча направился к выходу.  
Каррах вздохнул, кивнул и повёл Нетейю к выходу.  
Деймос проводил взглядом двух Астартес и женщину – и развернулся спиной к Сахаалу, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь. Чтоб ни одна зараза на голову не свалилась, а то развели тут моду…  
Разобравшись с тем, что письменных принадлежностей здесь раздобыть не удастся, Сахаал приступил к высечению послания на камне когтями. Камень легко резался силовым оружием, пока на стене не появилась надпись: "Мы придём за тобой". Немного подумав, он всё-таки решил добавить свою инсигнию. Вдруг это всё же бывший брат-Астартес.  
Закончив своё творение, он повернулся к Деймосу и, немного поглядев в темноту, сказал:  
– У нас ещё три-четыре минуты, после чего потребуется очень быстро идти.  
Деймос коротко кивнул:  
– Принято. Помощь нужна?  
– Нет. Перед уходом мы подожжём эту машину, чтобы адресат нашёл и прочитал послание.  
– Не стоит, – Деймос покачал головой. – Леди Хенрика, конечно, не жадина… но подозреваю, что она огорчится такому расточительству. А огорчать её мне бы не хотелось, по крайней мере – пока.  
– Если бы леди Хенрику интересовал этот кусок металлолома, то её люди вывезли бы его из шахты. В любом случае, это военная необходимость.  
– Скотинка и так хорошо видит в темноте. Либо передвигается с освещением – что для нас один хрен в данной ситуации, – возразил Деймос. – Лучше притащить сюда Фортиса – может, он сможет как-то поставить машину на колёса. Если ты так хочешь её доломать, лучше использовать как брандер. А грохнуть и посветить чем-нибудь можно и без неё. Несколько выстрелов или пара гранат в штольню…  
– Скотина разумна и видит в темноте, но если ты не заметил, здесь не висит транспарант поперёк коридора, а точно определить место, откуда происходил шум в этих шахтах, не сможет и Лживый Император.  
– Значит, надо постараться, чтобы смог, – пожал плечами Деймос. – Поорать, например, что мы тут, у входа…  
– Ты хочешь обмануть законы акустики. Это невозможно.  
– Говори проще: ты не умеешь, – подначил Деймос.  
Данную реплику Сахаал проигнорировал. Чем спорить и доказывать, что законы физики существуют вне зависимости от точки зрения некоторых солипсистов, он предпочёл убедиться в том, что бак с прометием на том месте, где он предполагал, и не совсем пуст.  
– Можно, кстати, сам бак открутить, – предложил Деймос. – Поджечь и скинуть. И действительно поорать: мы тут, у входа, выходи на честный бой, идолище поганое!  
– И убежать. Какой интеллект должен быть у твари, чтобы она после этого нас боялась?  
– Какой интеллект должен быть у нас, чтоб запугать её и загнать поглубже? Не подумав, сколько она там может прятаться и по каким ходам уйти? И да… откуда ты знаешь, где именно лежит унесённая отсюда взрывчатка?  
– Что вы собрались жечь в закрытом помещении с неизвестным составом атмосферы? – резко вмешался Фортис. – Постучите по головам, звук будет гулким и далеко разнесётся. Или по стенам. Или по контейнеру.  
– Дед боится, что тварь не поймёт, где мы буяним, – сообщил Деймос. Он уже задумывался о том, чтоб просто врезать Сахаалу по дурной башке и уволочь в бессознательном состоянии. Останавливало только то, что нужно справиться с одного удара.  
– Атмосфера? – Сахаал ещё раз посмотрел на показатели состава воздуха на ретинальном дисплее…  
– И взрывчатка, – с нажимом напомнил Деймос.  
– Визжать тоже не советую. Может обвалиться. Попробуйте запах.  
– Очевидные варианты, которые мне приходят в голову первыми, неосуществимы в текущих обстоятельствах, – Деймос с трудом удержался от хохота. – Есть другие идеи?  
В атмосфере ничего странного не было. Какие-то примеси, но не в катастрофических количествах. Другое дело, что от сильного взрыва и жара может просто обрушиться потолок… Подойдя к надписи, Сахаал достал болтер:  
– Вератион, Каррах. Как далеко вы от выхода? – скабрёзные шуточки молодых Сахаал попросту игнорировал.  
– Жидкости машины ещё есть, – под нос проворчал Фортис.  
Деймос вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди и привалился плечом к стене. Похоже, старый идиот всерьёз решил нарваться прямо сейчас и здесь. И единственным вариантом его окоротить было таки позволить ему нарваться. Если вдруг всё пройдёт гладко – Деймос даже порадовался бы своей ошибке. Если нет – кто ж его, болезного, вытаскивать будет? Повелитель Ночи всё-таки, не лингам слаанешитский…  
– Мы у выхода, – спустя какое-то время ответил Каррах. – Даже уже вышли. А что? Вы там собрались подрывать всё нафиг? Нам потом эту шахту возвращать леди, она нам не скажет спасибо, если ей придётся всё расчищать заново.  
– Принято, – сказал Сахаал, не уточняя. И переключился на выделенный канал Деймоса: – После третьего выстрела, активируем ранцы и быстро-быстро уходим.  
– Что, акустика уже на нашей стороне и будет делать то, что ты хочешь? – съязвил Деймос. – И насчёт ранца… смысл тратить топливо? Или думаешь, скотинка только и ждёт трёх зелёных свистков?  
– Она не должна нас увидеть. Ни при каких условиях. Поэтому мы уйдём максимально быстро.  
– Ты уже всё про нас на стенке нацарапал, – напомнил Деймос. – Надо было ещё "Аве Доминус Нокс" написать, для гарантии.  
Вместо ответа Сахаал передёрнул затвор. Объяснять в чём разница между бегущими Астартес и просто Астартес было бы слишком глупо.  
Врезать Сахаалу по дурной башке Деймос с каждой минутой хотел всё больше. Но пусть учится на собственных ошибках. Как маленький.  
"Блам-блам-блам", – сказал болт-пистолет капитана, выбравшего позицию так, чтобы гильзы упали аккурат под надпись, а болты унеслись куда-то в тёмную непроглядную даль. Не дожидаясь эффекта на случай, если они куда-то всё-таки попадут, Сахаал активировал ранец и сделал первый прыжок, попутно следя за Деймосом.  
Деймос выругался и тоже активировал ранец – сейчас был неподходящий момент для споров. И двинулся по следам Сахаала, прикрывая отход.  
Далёкие взрывы болтов огласили тёмные тоннели, отозвавшись эхом.  
Помимо этого ничего не случилось. Во всяком случае, насколько можно было понять.


	4. Приключение второе. ТЁМНАЯ ОХОТА, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монстра успешно уничтожают. Деймос и Сахаал окончательно расходятся во взглядах на жизнь и командную работу. Сахаал с Вератионом уходят своей дорогой, Деймос, Фортис и Каррах - своей.

Готовить было уже нечего, и вскоре Повелители Ночи вернулись в шахты, ведя перед собой восемнадцать заключённых и пятерых мутантов. Заключённых снабдили автоганами и ножами, мутанты оставались безоружными – под их раздутые лапы просто ничего не подходило. Заранее задуманный ход со знаками тоже прошёл без проблем: всех, кого нужно, украсили скрещёнными саблями.  
Бежать никто не пытался. То ли бойцы понимали, что уходить просто некуда, то ли страх перед космодесантниками пересиливал боязнь темноты и неизвестных ужасов.  
На первом ярусе всё осталось как было. Признаков, что кто-то выбирался из тоннелей с предыдущего визита, не наблюдалось.  
Каррах держал плазмаган наготове, пробираясь по подземельям даже чуть впереди Сахаала. Ему ещё надо было отслеживать обстановку, оправдывать свою должность разведчика… впрочем, всерьёз он не старался вплоть до того помещения, которое они навестили совсем недавно.  
– Теперь удваиваем бдительность, – вздохнул Каррах, вглядываясь в темноту тоннелей.  
Вырвавшийся чуть вперёд в нетерпении Каррах, осторожно ступающий в 15 метрах позади Деймос, а за ним и прочие боевые братья, прекрасно отображались на тактической подсистеме ретинального дисплея Сахаала. Всё было как в старые добрые времена: неизвестный враг, боевые братья… Именно такие моменты продолжали толкать бывшего Первого капитана вперёд, гораздо больше, чем желание отомстить за Отца. Впрочем, эти мысли не мешали контролировать ситуацию:  
– Вератион, следи за ведьмой, она не менее ценна, чем любой из молодых оболтусов, – напомнил он апотекарию про псайкершу, которой на тактическом экране не было.  
Деймос молча двигался в центре группы, не забывая отслеживать на ретинальном дисплее руны, обозначающие каждого из братьев. Его не слишком радовал раскомандовавшийся Сахаал… но, с другой стороны, все споры – строго до и после операции. Сейчас попытки выяснять отношения и скалить зубы на слишком активного деда не приведут ни к чему хорошему.  
Поэтому пока всё, что оставалось – идти, молчать, оглядываться и прислушиваться. И держать тяжёлый болтер в полной готовности.  
Фортис на ходу заканчивал программирование сервочерепов согласно карте. Черепа были простые, сам Повелитель Ночи предпочёл бы сделать более совершенную и приспособленную для разведки модель, но на это требуется слишком много времени. Задав параметры "угрозы" – всё, что относится к возможно присутствующей заброшенной технике и к продвигающейся группе, Фортис выпустил черепа, настроив сигнал оповещения так, чтобы он был слышен всем Повелителям Ночи.  
– Отправляю разведку по согласованному маршруту. Возможны ложные сигналы и пропуск объекта, если он попытается притвориться техникой.  
Вератион шёл рядом с псайкершей, держа наготове болтер и периодически обводя взглядом потолок и стены. На сообщение Сахаала ответил коротким подтверждающим сигналом.  
Нетейя оглядывалась, настороженно всматриваясь в темноту, и больше полагаясь на пси-чутьё, чем на обычное зрение. Но пока, видимо, ничего не ощущала.  
Постепенно группа углубилась в тоннели. Угрозы вокруг не было, хотя стало ещё темнее; для Повелителей Ночи это проблемой не было, а вот сопровождающим и Нетейе было сложнее.  
Однако в конце концов они спустились на следующий уровень, и, преодолев пологий тоннель, вышли на край пропасти. Здесь, в полном соответствии с картой, была одна из пустот астероида, и при разработке шахт рабочие обеспечили соединявший оба берега прочный скалобетонный мост, достаточной ширины, чтобы проехала техника. Именно он сейчас перед пришедшими и оказался; потолок пещеры терялся во мраке.  
Вход на следующий уровень был в тоннелях на другой стороне.  
Заметив, как с темнотой шаги людей становятся всё медленнее, что тормозит весь отряд, Сахаал скомандовал:  
– Эй, головной дозор! Включить фонари! Светить на потолок и стены!  
Каррах сощурился, осматриваясь. Ох и не нравился ему этот мост…  
– Подождите. Я осмотрю.  
– Через мост надо перебираться максимально быстро, – заметил Деймос. – Слишком уязвимое положение. И если скотинка что-то где-то минировала, то мост – один из самых логичных объектов. Первым должен идти раптор, если что – не свалится.  
Кто-то вздохнул с облегчением, световые лучи заметались по камням вокруг, скользнули по потолку. Вроде везде был виден обычный камень, серые и коричневые поверхности.  
То же самое сообщило зрение и Карраху с Деймосом. Похоже, пещера была пуста.  
Фортис неторопливо проанализировал показания приборов о составе воздуха. Поморщился. Послал к мосту один из черепов для записи.  
Тот запечатлел указанную поверхность, вернулся. Судя по записи, на обозримом пространстве мин не стояло – разве что под мостом, но потребовалось бы очень немало взрывчатки, чтобы разбить конструкцию снизу.  
– Я бы сказал, что если есть проблема, то не в минировании, – вынес вердикт Фортис. – Нижняя конструкция выглядит слишком надёжной, на обозримом пространстве ничего подозрительного нет.  
– Чего столпились?! Пошли вперёд! Трусцой, бегом, марш! – простимулировал людей Сахаал.  
– Погоди, – остановил его Деймос. – Пусть сначала один из мутантов пробежит на ту сторону. Он потяжелее, если есть ловушки – часть должна сработать. Хотя бы одну он вскроет. У нас не столько запасных людей, чтоб пинками гнать вперёд всю толпу.  
– С человеком, – дополнил Каррах. – Чтоб подсвечивал дорогу мутанту, тот тоже в темноте не видит.  
Деймос ткнул в одного из мутантов:  
– Ты. Пойдёшь вперёд. Бегом. Ты, – ткнул он пальцем в ближайшего человека, – берёшь фонарь и бежишь вместе с этим. С той стороны моста три раза моргнёшь фонарём, если нормально доберётесь.  
Человек испуганно закивал, взял фонарь и двинулся к мосту. Мутант потрусил перед ним, оглядываясь и шумно фыркая.  
Два силуэта вступили на мост, прошли по нему, ненадолго погружаясь в темноту. Потом с другой стороны трижды мигнул фонарь.  
Судя по сигналу, добрались люди вполне нормально, так что Каррах, обернувшись на Вератиона, кивнул и первым шагнул на мост, ступая крайне осторожно и готовясь в любой момент рвануть назад или вперёд, смотря откуда начнёт рушиться.  
Сахаал, здраво рассудив, что если мост и был заминирован, то уже всё бы об этом знали, спокойно последовал за Каррахом. Хотя палец с кнопки активации ранца не убирал.  
Трудно сказать, что помогло Карраху – острые чувства космодесантника, собственная мутация, или же просто удача. Но он краем глаза успел заметить, как вверху одна из теней изменила форму – и бросился в сторону.  
Сверху рухнула крылатая тень, сливавшаяся с темнотой даже для острых глаз Повелителей Ночи. Она распорола воздух пещеры, хлестнула по тому месту, где только что находился Каррах – и мгновенно откатилась к краю моста, канув вниз. Всё случилось в одно мгновение – и были видны лишь крылья и холодный блеск металла.  
На мосту остался лишь длинный глубокий порез на бетоне.  
– Ах ты ж! – Каррах выругался, поднимаясь. – Вот мразь… Прикрывайте друг друга, когда пойдёте, я с той стороны с болтером прикрою, если что, выстрелю, не попаду, так отгоню!  
Теперь он сосредоточился уже не на безопасном переходе моста, а на том, чтобы в случае чего успеть пальнуть.  
Сахаал подошёл к ограждению моста и мрачно посмотрел вниз. В темноте не было видно ровным счётом ничего. Глубина пропасти оставалась неизвестной, поэтому он молча отобрал у остолбеневшего человека фонарь и бросил вниз, попутно считая доли секунды по хронометру доспеха…  
Деймос подошёл к краю пропасти, встав рядом с Сахаалом – но так, чтоб не мешать ему в случае чего. Дождался, пока фонарь таки грохнется, и, включив внешний динамик, вежливо поинтересовался:  
– Слышь, ты, скотина летучая, на хрена взрывчатку спёр? Жрёшь ты её, что ли?  
Фортис сверялся с картами. И чувствовал себя почему-то Калибанским Львом…  
– Интересно, нервы или расчёт… – пробормотал он.  
Фонарь канул в бездну, переворачиваясь; судя по всему, глубина составляла пару сотен метров. Ответа на учтивое обращение Деймоса не последовало.  
Вератион пытался вспомнить, на что могло быть похоже данное существо.  
Фортису же карты подсказали, что пропасть уходит вниз ещё на пару уровней; сквозь неё можно было попасть в другие тоннели – если прорезать скальную стену со стороны пропасти. Шахтёры этим не занимались.  
– Расщелина на пару уровней. При его когтях он наверняка прогрыз дырку в тоннели.  
– Отправить сервочереп? – предложил Деймос.  
Каррах смотрел на эту картину, округлив глаза и уронив челюсть, последнее, конечно, больше фигурально. Они серьёзно? Они абсолютно серьёзно пялились в пропасть, оставив прорву пространства непросматриваемой и стоя так удачно, что одного толчка им хватит, чтобы навернуться? Не контролируя пространство, не стремясь удрать из небезопасной зоны?  
По закрытому каналу он жалобно спросил у Вератиона:  
– Вер, они что, поехавшие, да? А если тут на потолке ещё пара таких тварей, их же столкнут одним движением или сами сорвутся…  
Вератион ответил, так же по закрытому каналу, продолжая следить за окружающим пространством:  
– Рапторы. Они не опасаются сорваться.  
– Подожди, ты что, считаешь, что спрыгнуть за тварью, которая режет бетон и металл, как масло, которая тут живёт и ориентируется, удачная?! – по тому же каналу поразился Каррах. – Вератион, они тебя заразили! Она же их ранцы просто оторвёт, если что!  
– Если на них что-то упадёт, мы сможем попытаться это что-то подстрелить, – ответил Вератион.  
– Вместе с нашими рапторами? А разницы тогда, тварь их ранцы оторвёт или мы отстрелим?!  
– До того как упадёт.  
– Они тебя точно заразили, – шмыгнул носом Каррах, покрепче перехватывая болтер. – Это плохо…  
– Зараза к заразе не липнет.  
– Вератион, пусть Нетейя, если может, передаст тем, кто ушёл через мост, чтоб они вернулись, – вспомнил Деймос. – Ну или ты поори.  
Фортис внимательно просмотрел запись второго сервочерепа.  
Понять что-то по ней было непросто. Ясно было, что существо крупное, покрытое то ли чешуёй, то ли металлической бронёй из мелких пластин; на броне выступали шипы, на сгибах крыльев виднелись скалящиеся черепа. Что-то большее разглядеть было трудно.  
Фортис передал несколько подчищенное изображение остальным.  
– Мутации варпа. Но было человеком… или несколькими.  
– Мммерзосссть, – прошипел Сахаал и сплюнул сквозь решётку шлема…  
– Я сам передам, чтобы шли назад, – в конце концов, грех мешать изощрённому самоубийству в исполнении капитана какой-то там роты, так что Каррах, опустив болтер, пошёл дальше, к тоннелям на той стороне.  
Добравшись на сей раз без происшествий, Каррах передал приказ замершим на той стороне человеку и мутанту, вполголоса велев валить назад, к остальной группе. Сам, поколебавшись, сделал шаг в тоннель на той стороне.  
– Каррах, ты получал приказ? – мягко уточнил Фортис по закрытому каналу.  
– Я не получал и запрета, – спокойно отозвался Каррах. – Я не собираюсь уходить далеко от группы, максимум двадцать пять метров.  
– Инициатива наказуема. Совет: запроси разрешения, если не хочешь, чтобы с моста скинули тебя.  
– Никто. Никуда. От группы. Не. Уходит, – процедил Сахаал.  
– Ну отлично, вам самоубиваться можно, мне нет, – покрутил пальцем у виска Каррах. – К тому же я ещё не ушёл. Просто стою на этой стороне у моста.  
– Вот и стой, – велел Первый капитан.  
– И им нельзя, – возразил Фортис. – Но они рапторы, им не так опасно, как тебе. Я закончил.  
– Если то, на что мы охотимся, легко режет броню техники, сколько против этих когтей продержатся крепления ранца и двигатели? – спросил Каррах в ответ. – Ты же технодесантник, ты должен это лучше понимать.  
– Уворот. Потом половишь меня с ранцем, увидишь. Всё.  
– Не переживай, мелкий, тебе самоубиваться тоже нельзя, – успокоил Деймос. – Только ты уже реши, ты с нами – или на свой страх и риск шляешься, где варп на душу положит?  
– Я с вами, но меня достало бездействие. Мы тут много не настоим, а оно получает время на лишние гадости, – буркнул Каррах. – Я бы его хоть вспугнул.  
– Ну вспугнёшь, он сбежит хрен знает куда – а толку? – хмыкнул Деймос. – Если ещё не сбежал – пусть тут и сидит.  
Фортис ненадолго задумался.  
– Каррах, какая у него аура?  
– Делать мне было нечего, как рассматривать то, что хочет оторвать мне голову с разбега, – хмуро отозвался Каррах. – А до нападения я его не засёк. Прятался, гадёныш.  
Вератион обратился к Нетейе:  
– У тебя получилось почувствовать это существо? И в бою держись поближе ко мне – я буду тебя прикрывать.  
Псайкер покачала головой.  
– Даже когда я его увидела на миг. Такое же ощущение, как выше, у машин – словно стёртые следы. Похоже, он умеет скрывать себя.  
– Привязать кого-нибудь из людей на верёвку, медленно спускать – и засекать, на каком уровне раздастся довольное чавканье, – предложил Деймос.  
– Оно людей не ест, – возразил Каррах.  
Технодесантник углубился в карту тоннелей. Он собирался вычислить основные пути передвижения твари. Она ждала их здесь. Глубоко вниз не ходит. Сейчас засядет, но возможен вариант загонной охоты. Осталось вычислить маршрут загона, при условии, что тварь может выйти через нижние тоннели…  
– Но головы вроде откусывает, – парировал Деймос. – Или когтями потрошит.  
Нетейя, которая осторожно подошла к мосту во время разговора, задумчиво сообщила вслух:  
– Нет, человека оно вряд ли возьмёт. Оно умное, видно.  
– Скорее разумное, – поправил Фортис. – Человек. Был. Нет, в данных условиях не вычислю. Проверяйте эмпирически.  
– Окорочок привлечёт его ещё меньше, – констатировал Деймос.  
– Спугивать, спугивать, братья, – передал Фортис.  
– Вы посмотрите, на кого он напал, – заметила псайкер.  
– В смысле? – Каррах как раз прекрасно слышал. – А чего в этом важного? Я просто шёл первым!  
– Он мог дотянуться до вас двоих, – пояснила Нетейя и кивнула в сторону Сахаала. – Но у капитана когти и болтер. А у тебя – плазмаган.  
Вератион продолжал смотреть вокруг, держа наготове болтер.  
– На него лучше не нападать вообще, – высказался Фортис. – Провоцирует явно. Я хотел поставить "экстерминатус", но не люблю его в шахтах.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что его привлекла батарея плазмагана? – удивился Сахаал.  
– Удар по площади его зацепит наверняка, – продолжил Фортис. – А вот ты гонять будешь долго.  
Каррах обнял любимый плазмаган, прижимая его к груди с такой нежностью, с какой не каждая мать обнимают ребёнка.  
– Зачем ему мой плазмаган?  
– Или он знает, как выглядит какое оружие, – пожала плечами Нетейя. – И знает, что больнее и дальше бьёт.  
Сахаал хмыкнул:  
– Для полноты эксперимента нам не хватило ещё снайпера и огнемётчика. Но, если оно считает самым опасным стрелка, значит, нужно его отодвинуть подальше… Каррах, не отходи от меня дальше, чем на пару шагов. Нам потребуется комбинировать стрелков и рукопашников. Мутантов же можно без зазрения совести просто гнать цепочкой вперёд, пусть служат минным тралом.  
– Я уже стою дальше чем в паре шагов от тебя, – фыркнул Каррах в вокс. – На мосту стоючи, мы ничего не добьёмся. Надо идти дальше.  
– Уже идём, – сообщил Сахаал, переместившись в голову колонны. Осмотрев мрачное жерло туннеля, скомандовал: – Мутантов построить в колонну по одному. За ними половина "штрафников", вторая половина следует вместе с Вератионом, обеспечивая живой щит Нетейе. Вератион, контролируешь их на каждом повороте. Если кто-то отстанет, разрешаю его немедленно препарировать. Фортис, присоединяешься к замыкающей группе. Дистанция между группами – десять-пятнадцать шагов. Пошли!  
– Принято, – кивнул Вератион. И добавил по закрытому каналу, обращаюсь к Карраху: – Проконтролируй воздух пока мы будем идти.  
– Понял, – откликнулся Фортис.  
– Как скажете, капитан, – дурашливо козырнул Каррах, не переставая обнимать любимое оружие. – Принято, – Вератиону он ответил куда серьёзнее, оборачиваясь и вскидывая оружие. Он был готов выстрелить на любое подозрительное движение.  
Фортис оставил один из сервочерепов неподалёку от моста. Второй следовал за ним на расстоянии нескольких метров.  
– Принято, – коротко подтвердил и Деймос. Авточувства по-прежнему были включены, и Повелитель Ночи напряжённо вглядывался и вслушивался в окружающее пространство, не забывая контролировать потолок и пропасть под мостом.  
– Напоминаю, что любое повышение потолка или расширение тоннеля в стороны – сигнал к повышенному вниманию, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, буркнул в вокс Сахаал.  
Выстроившись оговорённым порядком, отряд двинулся дальше. Пещеру с мостом преодолели без каких-либо неожиданностей, углубились в тоннели дальше. Потянулись минуты неспешного движения, пронизанные нервными взглядами людей (кроме Нетейи), взрыкиванием мутантов и лязгом керамитовых сапог по камню.  
Тварь не спешила показываться, и оттого напряжение росло – у тех, кто мог испытывать страх. Лучи фонарей скользили по стенам, но не выхватывали ничего.  
В конце концов отряд вышел в очередную крупную пещеру – на сей раз без пустот в полу, испещрённую множеством мелких проломов в стенах. Мутанты и люди выдвинулись на середину, оставшаяся часть отряда подтянулась из тоннеля…  
Дальше всё случилось очень быстро.  
Острые чувства Деймоса и Фортиса уловили, как от потолка отделяется некрупный предмет, падает вниз – и хватило одного возгласа, чтобы космодесантники отпрянули назад.  
Сверкнула ослепительная вспышка, и грохот взрыва раскатился по тоннелям; за миг до того, как пыль и каменная крошка сплошным облаком повисли в пещере, Повелители Ночи успели увидеть – мутанты и люди рядом с ними моментально разлетелись тысячами кровавых ошмётков. Ударная волна хлестнула во все стороны, из людей почти все полетели с ног.  
А в следующий миг Нетейя пронзительно выкрикнула:  
– Он справа!  
И вынырнувший из пылевого облака блестящий коготь прошёл у самой головы Сахаала, успевшего уклониться. На миг обрисовавшаяся в туманной взвеси фигура прянула назад, к стене, пропадая из виду.  
Обернувшийся на вскрик Нетейи Каррах успел заметить мелькнувший коготь… и выхватил болтер, стреляя туда, куда метнулась отступающая тварь.  
"Не уйдёшь, зараза!"  
Деймос даже не думал, он просто реагировал. Хорошо ещё, успел вскинуть тяжёлый болтер повыше, чтобы очередь не зацепила Сахаала. Болтер рявкнул, выплюнув короткую очередь.  
Острые чувства космодесантников различали смутный силуэт достаточно хорошо, чтобы стрелять по нему – но, видно, недостаточно, чтобы попасть. Тень стремительно крутнулась из стороны в сторону, пропуская болты мимо себя, метнулась к стене – и пропала из глаз.  
Фортис загрёб рукой неаппетитное месиво и метнул веером в сторону твари. Не убить, но заляпать. Запах крови резок.  
Перчатка окрасилась в красный, что сулило некоторую иронию.  
Ещё не видя, а лишь услышав характерные щелчки досылаемых в патронник болтов, Сахаал активировал турбины ранца, взлетая вверх. Во-первых, это исключало возможность попасть под дружественный огонь, во-вторых, вид сверху имел определённые преимущества.  
Вератион обратился к Нетейе:  
– Ты можешь ускорить кого-либо из нас? Или предложить что-либо другое?  
– Для этого надо чертить руны! – бросила в ответ псайкер.  
Каррах выругался и вернул болтер на место, перехватывая плазмаган и переключая его на максимальную мощность. Авточувства работали на пределе, как и внимательность Карраха, и его мутация – он пытался понять, куда бежит тварь.  
Карраху и Сахаалу было видно одно – тень оказалась у самой стены справа, и пропала с дисплеев. Возможно, как только уляжется пыль, станет яснее.  
Активировав когти, Сахаал спикировал туда, где по его расчётам должна была оказаться тварь, и широким взмахом полоснул по стене.  
Деймос, выстрелив, метнулся в сторону, пытаясь отследить, куда ушла тварь. Каррах кинулся за Сахаалом, держась чуть в стороне, чтобы не мешать, и вглядываясь в стену.  
Силовое поле когтей Сахаала с лёгкостью взрезало камень – но больше ничего. Рассыпавшиеся по пещере десантники отслеживали пространство, не видя врага.  
Пыль постепенно оседала; становилось видно, что кроме отряда, в пещере нет никого. И Нетейя, стоявшая с закрытыми глазами, негромко сказала:  
– Я чувствую. Он… ушёл. Наконец-то ощущаю след.  
– Куда? – обернулся к Нетейе нетерпеливый Каррах, уже готовый мчаться по следу. – Куда он ведёт?  
– Фортис, ты можешь попробовать соотнести количество взрывчатки с эффектом от взрыва? – обратился Сахаал по приватному каналу.  
– Обрабатываю, – коротко отзывался технодесантник.  
– Прямо в стену, – сказала Нетейя, медленно подходя. – Он прижался к камню – и ушёл в него. Или сквозь него. Вот… Я чую след на камне, он слабеет, через час его не станет.  
Анализ тем временем подсказал Фортису: с потолка упала примерно треть от расчётного количества похищенной взрывчатки.  
– Треть похищенного.  
– Принято, – отозвался Сахаал.  
– Она нервничает, – заметил Фортис. – Могла бы и отсидеться.  
– Эта дрянь ещё и ходит сквозь стены?! – восхитился Каррах невольно. – Ну ничего себе! Я тоже так хочу.  
– Неси взрывчатку – организую, – пообещал Деймос.  
– Зачем? Мне хватит и плазмагана! – Каррах наставил оружие на стену. – Зажигать?  
Фортис проверил, что по соседству. Куда тварь могла вылезти, если пойдёт через эту стену в этом месте.  
– У кого-нибудь есть соображения, с чем мы имеем дело? – Сахаал оглядел братьев. – И как можно ловить то, что ходит сквозь камень?  
– Истощение, – пожал плечами технодесантник. – Она потеряет силы раньше, чем мы.  
Вератион присмотрелся к участку стены, на который указала Нетейя. Не увидев никаких отличий от окружающих участков, мрачно отозвался:  
– Используя силовое поле, например. Но у нас нет стационарного генератора, только клинки.  
– А если оно ещё и питается камнем или силами варпа? – предположил Сахаал.  
– Зо… – казалось, что Фортис выругался. – Психически, Повелитель Ночи!  
– Питалось бы камнем – оставались бы дырки, снаружи или внутри стен, – фыркнул Каррах. – Внутри невыгодно, рухнет ещё…  
– Кто-нибудь из вас умеет пугать камень? – поинтересовался Сахаал. – Потому что мне на ум приходят только мельта-заряды…  
– Не камень, – поправил Фортис. – Тварь ощущает себя слабее нас. Она уже боится нас, иначе просто бы сидела смирно. Она ограничена в ресурсах. Сначала кончается похищенное. Потом заканчиваются силы. Потом приходит страх. Потом отчаяние.  
– Да зачем мельта, – Каррах ласково погладил плазмаган. – Вы отойдите, а я немножко пожгу ему его среду обитания… жаль, огнемёта нет.  
– Погоди, мелкий, – остановил его Деймос. – Дед, споём скотинке на два голоса? Или ты только шипеть и кашлять умеешь?  
– Вот я подожгу, и споёте. А если там очередной тоннель? Или каверна с её гнездом? – заупрямился Каррах. Да, ему просто очень хотелось пострелять.  
– Там тоннель, ведущий на нижний уровень, – сообщил Фортис.  
– Сейчас это не имеет смысла, – ответил Сахаал Деймосу. – А вот проверять залы на предмет зарядов таким образом – очень даже хорошая идея.  
Деймос кивнул:  
– Ладно, уговорил. Ну что – идём по следу? Тогда я советовал бы отойти подальше от стенки, которую мы собираемся пробить. Две трети взрывчатки ещё где-то гуляют.  
– Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло… – радостно напевал Каррах, сделав пару шагов назад и вскидывая плазмагана. Переводить его в нормальный режим он и не думал, собираясь выжигать стену на максимальном.  
– Я за то чтобы идти по следу, – высказался Вератион. – Нетейя, встань так чтобы я оказался между тобой и следом. У меня всё-таки броня есть.  
– Я бы на загривок посадил, – предложил Фортис. – Быстрее удирать будем если что.  
Сахаал покосился на шипящий и сверкающий молниями плазмаган, и на всякий случай немного отодвинулся.  
Когда все отошли, Каррах ещё раз осмотрелся… и выстрелил. А потом ещё раз после остывания плазмагана… и так – пока не прожёг стену насквозь.  
Сквозь оплавленную дыру виднелся новый коридор. Уходящий немного вниз, как и определил ранее Фортис.  
Каррах, дождавшись, пока края пробоины не остынут, сунулся в новый коридор первым, поводя плазмаганом и осматриваясь с применениями всех чувств.  
Коридор представал полностью обыденным, ничем не отличавшимся от всех предыдущих. Ну кроме дыры в стене.  
– Ничего, заходим, – махнул Каррах, забираясь в коридор полностью и отходя от дыры.  
Деймос оглянулся на Сахаала:  
– Ну что, концерт по заявкам?  
– Нетейя, ты всё ещё чувствуешь его след? – вместо этого спросил Сахаал.  
Та покачала головой.  
– Нет. Видимо, закрылся. Надеюсь, что оно не умеет разом и идти сквозь стены, и наглухо закрываться от моего разума.  
– Понятно. Нет, Деймос, погоди раскрывать наши карты. Вряд ли тварь рассчитывала, что мы будем прожигать стену. Так что вот он, – Сахаал ткнул в одного из уцелевших людей, – пойдёт и проверит, как там.  
Тот дёрнулся и отступил назад под взглядом Повелителя Ночи.  
– Нетейя, Нетейя! – Каррах сунулся назад, торопясь задать только пришедший в голову вопрос. – Нетейя, а эта тварь может затащить в камень нас?  
Капитан плавным движением оттеснил "добровольца" от остальной группы выживших и чуть подтолкнул в сторону пролома так, чтобы он мог или двинуться туда, или пойти прямо на Сахаала.  
Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как пройти в пролом и двинуться по коридору, посекундно оглядываясь, и лихорадочно водя вокруг стволом автогана. Пока что он оставался жив и здоров.  
Псайкер тем временем задумалась.  
– Я о таком только от покойного капитана слышала, – сказала она. – Он сталкивался с такими убийцами – но они могли проходить только через неподвижное. Скажем, если меч на стойке – через него может пройти. Если мечом рубят – то не может. И вроде бы те живых за собой таскать не могли…  
– Ага. Утешает! – Каррах втянулся назад в пролом и поднял плазмаган. – Боец, не трусь, тут есть ещё я и плазмаган, если что, я поджарю то, что на тебя бросится! – подбодрил он человека.  
"Вероятно, вместе с тобой".  
– То есть небольшое астероидотрясение сильно помогло бы нам, лишив тварь возможности уходить в грунт… – задумался Сахаал. – Мда… Ладно, продолжаем двигаться.  
– Не факт, что помогло бы, – заметил Деймос. – Скотинка может быть совсем другой породы. Мне интересно другое: есть ли здесь залежи какого-то металла? Я не геолог – но, может быть, вдоль жилы можно было бы шарахнуть током?  
– Ты каким током собрался шарахать? Из чего? – фыркнул Каррах. Убедившись, что человек ушёл довольно далеко, он покрался следом, вглядываясь в пространство тоннеля.  
– Я так, идеи выдвигаю, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Кстати, Фортис, – обернулся он к брату, – а мы не хотим отправить вперёд сервочереп?  
– Уже. Который у моста оставался, я отправил вперёд. Второй сзади.  
– Двигаемся дальше в том же порядке? – уточнил Вератион.  
– Да, но не приближаясь к стенам, – подтвердил Сахаал.  
– Пришлите ко мне пяток людей, – пришёл ответ в вокс от ушедшего вперёд Карраха. – Пущу их перед собой. Вы пришлите, а я проинструктирую.  
– А не много? – на общей частоте поинтересовался Деймос. – И так всего половина стада осталась.  
– Троих хватит, – решил Сахаал. – Остальные будут резервом.  
– Давайте троих, – не стал спорить Каррах, отдавая приказ ушедшему вперёд остановиться и вернуться под прикрытие Астартес, то бишь его, Карраха. Дождавшись присланных, он коротко проинструктировал: держаться ближе к середине тоннеля, двое смотрят на стены, один на потолок, один перед группой, при малейшем движении сообщать и стрелять, и отправил людей вперёд.  
Сахаал двинулся буквально в шаге позади и левее Карраха, более всего надеясь на то, что ему повезёт: он успеет заметить атаку на скаута и перехватит тварь. Соответственно, львиная доля внимания была сосредоточена на основных возможных траекториях движения по направлению к молодому воину.  
В коридорах отряд снова ничто не подстерегало. То ли неизвестный враг предпочёл затаиться, то ли не любил тесных пространств – но по этому уровню отряд прошёл без особых сложностей, спустился на следующий ярус подземелий.  
Череда спусков и тоннелей вывела их в крупный прямоугольный зал; судя по всему, тут временно складировали добытое с более нижних ярусов. Сейчас, конечно, тут ничего не было, только остатки старых контейнеров.  
Ступавшие впереди Сахаал и Каррах всматривались в окружающее очень внимательно, и потому вовремя различили неуместный, какой-то слишком уж правильный выступ на стене – и успели предупредить других окриком.  
Не то чтобы это помогло троим людям впереди.  
Взрыв был слабее, чем в предыдущей пещере, однако ударная волна смела их прочь, ломая кости и разрывая ткани. Десантники успешно избежали взрыва, и только мелкая каменная крошка хлестнула по доспехам. Пещеру, как и в прошлый раз, заволокло пылью и туманом.  
И, как и в прошлый раз, враг немедля атаковал. Только на сей раз он выбрал целью Деймоса, и тот, отягощённый оружием, уклониться не успел.  
Холодное, адски холодное лезвие полоснуло по телу десантника, пронизав его болью, проходя сквозь броню так легко, будто её и не было. Удар поразил – и возникший из тумана враг снова отпрянул тёмным силуэтом к ближайшей стене.  
Каррах молниеносно вскинул плазмаган, стреляя в размытую тень. Даже если уйдёт в стену, стену этот шар плазмы тоже хорошенько поплавит… Вератион выпустил очередь по размытому силуэту.  
Деймос был слишком далеко, поэтому Сахаал на этот раз не стал пытаться атаковать, а лишь внимательно следил за движениями твари, запоминая их и пытаясь выстроить в голове образ мыслей подобного бойца.  
Деймос зашипел, припадая на одно колено. Инъекторы брони немедленно сработали, впрыскивая в кровь медикаменты – да и физиология Астартес всё же делала своё дело. Почему-то броню было жальче – она-то не заживёт…  
Раптор вскинул тяжёлый болтер и почти вслепую пальнул по твари.  
Фортис стрелял точечно. Он не любил траты патронов.  
Пещера взорвалась шипением плазмы и грохотом болтеров. Удача улыбнулась Повелителям Ночи лишь отчасти – болты Деймоса и Вератиона прошли мимо, снаряд Фортиса должен был бы попасть в цель… но тварь уклонилась.  
А вот плазменный шар цели достиг, перехватил врага в движении, и на долю мгновения обтёк крылатую фигуру ярким пламенем, высветив шипы на броне и гладкий металл тела.  
Миг – и таинственный убийца канул в скалу.  
– С-сволочь, – прошипел Каррах. – Вератион, помоги Деймосу, с такими ранами он плохой боец, ещё одно попадание – и он может и помереть ненароком…  
– Размечтался, – прохрипел Деймос. – Я вас всех переживу.  
Очень хотелось прислониться к стеночке. Но Деймос понимал, что кое-кто, не вылезая, когтем из камня тыкнет разок – и всё, привет…  
– С помощью апотекария точно переживёшь, – отрезал Каррах. – Иди лечиться, говорю.  
– Фортис прикрой нас, – Вератион метнулся к Деймосу, на ходу настраивая инъекторы наретециума.  
– Каррах, тогда ты прикрываешь Нетейю, – скомандовал Деймос. – Дед, или ты.  
Болтер он предупредительно отвёл в сторону, позволяя апотекарию работать и разворачиваясь так, чтобы Вератиону было удобно. Деймос достаточно соображал в медицине, чтобы понимать, что и зачем делает апотекарий.  
Каррах, шагнув к Нетейе, настороженно поводил болтером – пока что болтером, плазмаган ещё остывал – из стороны в сторону. И медленно понимал, что его удивило в твари.  
Такой души он раньше ни разу не видел. Ровное сияние, без каких-либо оттенков… да он и цвета такого раньше никогда не видел!  
Фортис молчал и думал.  
– Он похож на Хенрику. Он похож на машину. Каррах, он живой?  
– Это демон, если я правильно понимаю, – вмешался Сахаал. – Поэтому он может быть похож на машину, на Хенрику или на твою покойную прабабушку…  
– Может быть, – Фортис спорить не стал.  
– Я не знаю, – Каррах отозвался с замедлением. – Я такого никогда не видел! Ровное сияние, и цвет… такого цвета не видел вообще никогда. Никаких примесей… и на демона не похож вроде как…  
– Интересно, если это демон – хоровой молебен одному высокопоставленному Трупу против него поможет? – вслух задумался Деймос. Жизнь, благодаря Вератиону, становилась легче и приятнее.  
– Если мы в него скоропостижно уверуем, то возможно… – Сахаал неожиданно проявил чувство юмора. – Но я что-то не готов на такие подвиги.  
– Тогда отпадает, – согласился Деймос. – Осталось разве что Омниссию на помощь призвать, чтоб эту тварь какой-нибудь местный экскаватор покусал.  
Нетейя, в течение всех медицинских процедур стоявшая с закрытыми глазами, и даже не попытавшаяся зацепить врага своей силой, внезапно подняла веки. Её взгляд торжествующе блеснул.  
– Есть! – выдохнула ксурунтка.  
– Где он? – тут же осведомился Каррах, переходя на любимый плазмаган.  
Деймос резко обернулся к Нетейе, чёрные глаза загорелись злым азартом.  
– Я не скажу, где он сам, но вот там, – Нетейя ткнула пальцем по диагонали вниз, – место, которое просто воняет его аурой! Он там, видно, бывает так часто, что она стереться не успевает… или ещё что творит. Дайте карту, я покажу!  
– Держи, – Фортис отдал бумажный вариант карт. – Мы здесь.  
Палец Нетейи заскользил по гладкой поверхности, она завертела головой, зашелестела бумагой, и уверенно ткнула:  
– Здесь.  
Она указывала на просторную пещеру уровнем ниже.  
– Мы сейчас над этой пещерой? – спросил Каррах задумчиво.  
Технодесантник молча отошёл из зоны возможного поражения плазмой.  
"Прямо к логову… понятно, что она суетится. Где-то ещё треть взрывчатки".  
– Немного дальше, – прикинула Нетейя. – Если выйти из этого зала, то как раз над ней окажемся.  
– Тогда пошли. Зайдём сверху, – широко улыбнулся под шлемом Каррах.  
– Сначала пальни туда чем-нибудь, – посоветовал Деймос. – Взрывчатка ещё не вся.  
– Ну понятное дело! Две гранаты туда закину. Только они моровые, там повиснет ядовитое облако.  
– А просто огоньку? – предложил Деймос.  
– А просто фраг-гранат? – выдвинул встречное предложение Сахаал.  
– Не охватит всё помещение, – огорчённо прикинул Каррах. – Хотя что я… у меня и фраг-гранаты есть!  
– Запасливый… – уважительно протянул Фортис.  
– Ну так. Полезно ведь. Пошли, Нетейя, остановишь меня, когда мы будем над залом! – Каррах подхватил псайкера на руки и потрусил вперёд.  
– Только терзает смутный вопрос, – задумался Сахаал. – Бронированный демон и осколочные гранаты…  
– Да ладно! – отмахнулся Каррах. Дождавшись знака Нетейи, он осторожно перенёс псайкера в безопасное место и вернулся с плазмаганом. – Капитан, гранаты есть? – окликнул он Сахаала. – Я прожгу дыру, вы сразу забрасывайте гранату. Потом я.  
Деймос между тем поднялся на ноги. Слегка пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился. Ничего, терпимо. По крайней мере, можно двигаться вровень с остальными, не стеная "Бросьте меня, братие, и спасайтесь сами!" Впрочем, спасаться пока никто и не думал. Кроме твари.  
Каррах любовно погладил плазмаган, направляя его в пол.  
– Гори-гори ясно… – нараспев шепнул он, стреляя. – Гранату, капитан, сразу же в дыру!  
Сахаал медленно подошёл к Карраху, предпочитая иметь между собой и плазмаганом хоть какое-то прикрытие, выдернул предохранительное кольцо и поставил запал гранаты на удар:  
– Сразу расширяй дыру. Не время ждать.  
Каррах пожал плечами и послушно пальнул ещё раз, в дальний край получившейся дыры, расширяя её.  
– Бросай!  
– Fire in the hole, – напутствовал гранату старинной литанией Первый капитан.  
Каррах со смехом сорвал с пояса одну из своих гранат, и та, активированная, упала вниз почти сразу за гранатой капитана. "Рванёт!"  
Так оно и вышло. Гранаты скрылись в дыре – и миг спустя внизу грянул двойной взрыв, облако пыли вылетело наверх.  
Доспеху было плевать на всё ещё дымящиеся края дыры, уже достаточно большой, чтобы сквозь неё пробрался Астартес даже с полётным ранцем за спиной, и на пыль, взвившуюся наверх, так что Каррах, стоявший ближе всех к разлому, легко спрыгнул вниз первым, напрягая и родные чувства, и авточувства брони, пытаясь определить, откуда может идти опасность.  
Подивившись безрассудности молодого воина, Сахаал шагнул вниз, но приземляться не стал, зависнув под потолком на турбинах ранца и напряжённо всматриваясь в вырисовывающуюся картину.  
Пыль, поднятая гранатами, постепенно оседала; стало видно, что на полу вычерчен сложный узор. Да нет, не вычерчен – вырезан прямо в камне. Десятки линий переплетались друг с другом, и от пристального взгляда на них глаза начинали слезиться даже у космодесантника.  
– Мне не нравится этот рисунок, – прямо заявил Каррах в вокс. – Можно, я его раздолбаю?  
– Нужно! – ответил Сахаал, подавая пример и открыв огонь из болт-пистолета по узловым пересечениям линий. Он не собирался выяснять что это и для чего, но прекрасно понимал, что это однозначно даёт силу твари и сулит неприятности её врагам.  
Карраху два раза повторять было не надо, а плазмаган был уже наготове – и ещё один шар плазмы расплескался по полу. Каррах особо не целился. Куда попадёт, туда и ладно, благо, рисунок занял весь пол.  
Деймос осмотрел людей. Похоже, братья не озаботились их судьбой. Не то чтобы Деймосу было жаль человеческих жизней – скорее, вызывал досаду неизрасходованный ресурс. Да и Нетейю надо было переправлять вниз. Впрочем, её-то можно было просто взять на руки: ранец легко решал проблему удержания равновесия при приземлении. А вот остальные…  
Деймос развернулся к толпе.  
– Мы спускаемся вниз. Нетейю я беру на руки. Если кому-то хватит смелости держаться за выступы моей брони на свой страх и риск – ещё троих я уволоку. Остальные остаются здесь. Иди сюда, женщина, – Повелитель Ночи опустился на одно колено, чтобы удобнее было подхватить псайкера.  
Та мгновенно подчинилась; глаза Нетейи горели огнём в предвкушении битвы. Остальные отшатнулись: перспектива явно не прельщала.  
Фортис пожал плечами и подождал, чтобы пойти последним. Как говорится, не хотите – не надо.  
Вератион посмотрел на Деймоса:  
– Я пойду после тебя.  
Пальнув ещё разок, свой долг по уничтожению загадочной резьбы Каррах счёл выполненным и развернулся, осматривая само помещение. Но с бронёй, похоже, что-то было не так, и авточувства сильно сбоили, сбивая всю картинку.  
"Варп! Потом надо попросить проверить мою броню…"  
Деймос вгляделся в темноту: один раз уже вляпался сегодня, не хотелось бы повторять подвиг. Да и Нетейю надо беречь, она – большая ценность.  
Впрочем, ничего подозрительного он внизу не разглядел. Поэтому поднялся, ещё раз обвёл взглядом перепуганное стадо, но повторять приглашение не стал. И с псайкером на руках шагнул в провал, активируя ранец на короткий импульс, который помог ему приземлиться. Нетейю он с рук пока не спускал, продолжая оглядываться и вслушиваться.  
Вератион, держа наготове болтер, прыгнул вниз. Приземлившись, быстро отошёл из-под проёма и осмотрел помещение. Узор на полу ему сразу не понравился, и он постарался встать так, чтобы держаться от линий по возможности подальше  
Космодесантники и Нетейя оказались внизу, готовые к битве и следящие за окружающим – за крупной, широкой пещерой с гладкими стенами и полом. Хотя пол теперь уже перестал быть гладким – сперва его испещрили линии узора, потом этот же узор искорёжили болты и плазменные шары, выбив кучу каменной крошки.  
Но здесь действительно чувствовалось тяжёлое, давящее ощущение.  
Миг спустя оно прорвалось – потому что сквозь потолок проявилась фигура.  
Неизвестный монстр впервые предстал во весь двухметровый рост, позволив себя ясно рассмотреть. Тёмная, усаженная шипами броня сплошь покрывала тело, чёрные крылья с черепами на сгибах распахнулись за спиной. Безликая маска топорщила отточенные иглы, а руки, сплав плоти и механизма, сверкали отточенными лезвиями когтей.  
И, опережая само чудовище, вперёд хлестнула волна пронизывающего, отдающего варпом ужаса.  
Каррах находился ближе всех к чудовищу и рассмотрел его первым. Казалось бы, и не таких видели, и не таких били, но…  
Внутренности скрутило давно забытым ощущением ужаса. Так он боялся только в детстве, однажды, и уже почти забыл, почему… но само ощущение, как оказалось, помнил прекрасно. Голос перехватило, и Каррах, кажется, забыл даже, как дышать – но помнило тело, и тело само среагировало, спасаясь. Каррах развернулся и опрометью бросился в самое безопасное место в пещере – за спину Вератиона, обхватывая его руками со спины и, как в далёком детстве, пряча голову – теперь уже не в материнской юбке, а в броне старшего товарища и командира.  
– Веееееееееер, оно страшное! – выдавил он наконец. – Я к нему не полезу!  
Вератиона охватил холодный липкий ужас, застилавший разум мешающий, думать действовать, жить. Но осознание того, что младший товарищ ищет у него защиты, и остальные братья рядом, помогло почти сбросить сковывающее наваждение.  
Сахаал тщательно выбирал место для посадки, чтобы не угодить в какую-нибудь наиболее неприятную загогулину узора. Он ничего не понимал в искусстве псайкерства, поэтому оставалось полагаться только на опыт и удачу. Но как только когти ботинок коснулись пола, раздался какой-то маловразумительный вой, в котором с трудом можно было распознать крик Карраха. Так обычно вопят дети, вырываемые из рук матерей, но не бывает детей ростом в восемь футов. Подняв голову, капитан увидел то, что заставило кричать Повелителя Ночи, и тоже вздрогнул. Как бороться с такими тварями, он не знал. Все соображения, которые у него были в голове, моментально испарились, оставив полную растерянность и неуверенность в силах. Это был не страх. Страхом он умел управлять. Это было хуже страха…  
Фортис застыл. Застыл, слегка пригнувшись. В голове что-то всё же было. И этим чем-то был страх.  
Каждый раз страх мешал и заставлял отступать на шаг. Каждый раз он заставлял задумываться о правильности действия.  
Повелитель Ночи помотал головой.  
Монстр воспользовался замешательством, вызванным его силами. Он приземлился совсем недалеко от Повелителей – и немедля сорвался с места, рванувшись в атаку. Отточенные когти рассекли воздух, целясь прямо в грудь Сахаалу – но даже в таком состоянии Первый капитан увернулся от внезапного удара.  
– Мы его убьём, и оно перестанет быть страшным! – с этими словами Вератион поднял болтер и выстрелил по твари.  
Молниеносная атака твари дала разуму Сахаала достаточно пищи для того, чтобы вновь найти точку опоры в реальном мире. Когти! Оно атакует когтями, значит, надо отрубить когти. К реализации этого нехитрого плана капитан и приступил, рубанув мечом и своими когтями по твари.  
– Ты по нему даже не попал! – Каррах зажмурился ещё сильнее и вылезать, пытаясь что-то сделать, категорически отказался.  
Фортис поднял голову и глухо, сквозь зубы, зарычал. Внешне неторопливо поднял болтер, тщательно и выверенно. Руки слушались плохо, хотелось зажмуриться и убежать. Да мало ли, что хотелось. Во тьму надо шагать с поднятой головой.  
Нетейю Деймос спустил на пол почти сразу же, как приземлился. Не слишком аккуратно, но достаточно, чтоб псайкер отделалась в худшем случае парой синяков. И тут тварь, наконец, проявила себя…  
Мир распался на отдельные картинки.  
_Страх._ Каррах, с криком пытающийся спрятаться.  
_Страх._ Стреляющий почти вслепую Вератион.  
_Страх._ Застывший на месте Сахаал, едва успевший уклониться.  
_Страх._ Тихо рычащий Фортис, шевелящийся так медленно, словно плывёт под водой.  
_Страх._ Сжавшаяся в комочек Нетейя.  
А против страха есть всего одно надёжное противоядие: ярость.  
Деймос вскинул тяжёлый болтер, прицелился и выстрелил в плечо твари. Гадать, где у неё жизненно важные органы, времени не было – значит, надо бить по тому, что хотя бы кажется функциональным.  
Болтер злобно плюнул огнём… и тварь снова увернулась.  
Деймос опустил оружие и пошёл по кругу, обходя тварь с фланга.  
Нетейя, соскочившая было с рук Деймоса, застыла рядом с ним. На шее псайкера вздулись жилы, но сверхъестественный страх держал её в своих объятиях.  
Да, ответные атаки Повелителей Ночи успехом не увенчались. От когтей Сахаала и болта Деймоса монстр увернулся с пугающей лёгкостью, и мгновенно ответил своим ударом – снова целясь в Сахаала.  
И Первый капитан снова ушёл от этого удара. Монстр же не стал стоять на месте – одним прыжком, взмахнув крыльями, он оказался в дюжине метров от Сахаала, выбирая себе новую жертву.  
Взвыли турбины, и Сахаал бросился в погоню за вёрткой тварью. Не будет у неё возможности безнаказанно атаковать стрелков, которые рано или поздно должны реализовать своё численное превосходство. Управлять боем, когда шестеро нападают на одного, нет возможности, поэтому сейчас задачей капитана было просто попробовать достать нечисть когтями.  
Вератион снова выстрелил, стараясь не обращать внимания на исходящие от твари волны ужаса, которые мешали сосредоточиться и сбивали прицел.  
Сахаал снова оказался рядом с врагом – но не смог поразить его. Болт Вератиона же ударил о броню твари – однако разбился о неё, не причинив вреда.  
Нетейя же, напрягая волю, сумела вырваться из оков ужаса, и глаза её вспыхнули бешенством.  
– Твар-рь! – прорычала она. Мерцающие ленты психической энергии сорвались с её рук, змеями окутали монстра – и тут же разлетелись прахом, когда им навстречу плеснула чужая воля.  
Фортис понял, что следующим могут выбрать и его. Или Карраха. Стоят на месте, не дёргаются. Но Каррах уже продемонстрировал свою увёртливость.  
– Иди сюда… – прошипел технодесантник, широко скалясь под шлемом и нажимая на курок.  
Болт поразил панцирь твари, взорвался на нём – но движения монстра даже не замедлились.  
Что ж, если выстрелы в который раз не берут увёртливую тварь – вариант остаётся только один. Деймос выхватил меч, и силовой клинок яростно сверкнул. Похоже, дух оружия тоже хотел этого боя.  
Раптор уже не ставил на точность, только на силу. Ударить между плечом и шеей… и, если повезёт, располовинить врага, одним ударом покончив с шипастой мразью.  
Но в тот же миг монстр прянул в сторону, уходя от взмаха меча Деймоса, налетевшего на него с разбега. Ушёл – и ответил собственным молниеносным ударом: когти мелькнули в воздухе, дотягиваясь до обоих Повелителей Ночи, вступивших с ним в ближний бой.  
Точный выпад поразил обоих десантников, когти обожгли яростным холодом, проходя сквозь броню.  
Вератион, обращаясь к Карраху, рыкнул:  
– Стреляй в него! – и выпустил очередь по твари, стараясь попасть в крылья.  
Каррах истерически взвыл, судорожно обнимая плазмаган:  
– Не могу! Я же не попаду! Или в них!  
Взвыв от боли, Сахаал рубанул мечом и ткнул когтями просто вдоль конечности, надеясь, что его скорость сравнится с быстротой твари. И расчёт оказался верным!  
Действительно – монстр не успел увернуться, и издал скрежещущий звук, когда когти вспороли его корпус – не убили, но ранили, пролили псевдокровь. Ещё немного выбили попадания Вератиона.  
Может, именно манёвр капитана заставил чудовище дёрнуться в сторону, и помог сосредоточиться Нетейе. Прямо за спиной врага полыхнула вспышка, и шипастые энергетические ленты обвили монстра, спеленав его и удерживая.  
– Он не сможет двигаться! – выдохнула Нетейя сквозь зубы. – Быстрее! Он может вырваться…  
Фортис не раздумывал. Просто рванул вперёд, на ходу меняя оружие. Болтер подберёт позже.  
Цепной меч взревел.  
Задачей Фортиса было, во-первых, не помешать, во-вторых, поддержать атаки более умелых мечников.  
Сквозь пелену ярости Деймос почти не ощутил боли от очередной раны. Мысль осталась одна, простая и короткая: убить эту дрянь. Убить. Дотянуться. Встать и ударить снова. И ещё раз, пока тварь не будет мертва.  
Силовое поле, окутывающее клинок, вспыхнуло ярче и злее. Раптор ударил – больше полагаясь на чутьё, сквозь века унаследованное от отца-примарха, чем на разум и расчёт.  
И удары оказались точны. Сперва цепной клинок распорол корпус обездвиженного существа, а потом в эти же раны вонзилось окутанное силовым полем лезвие Деймоса.  
Монстр испустил скрежещущий вопль, отдавшийся эхом в каждой кости и мышце десантников – и сквозь его броню хлынуло яростное багровое сияние.  
Повелители Ночи успели отпрянуть вовремя. Бешеный огонь полыхнул вокруг чудовища, распорол пол под его ногами, разнёс психические путы Нетейи – но враг рухнул на пол грудой металла и псевдоплоти. И затих.

Вератион, на ходу убирая болтер, побежал к раненым, просигналив Карраху: "Иди за мной".  
Каррах наконец рискнул приоткрыть глаза, убеждаясь, что шум боя стих. Тварь лежала и не дёргалась… кажется. Так что он всё-таки рискнул пойти за Вератионом, крадясь и готовясь в любой момент отскочить. Сейчас ему было даже почти стыдно за свой страх.  
– Нетейя, нужна консультация с твоей стороны. Я знаком только с теорией, – Фортис аккуратно вынул меч, подобрал брошенный болтер, прошептав извинения духу машины, и вернулся к твари, исследуя.  
Псайкер потёрла лоб, покрутила головой, сбрасывая напряжение.  
– Да?  
– Техническую часть я у неё разберу. А с варповой что? Одержимость, слияние?  
Нетейя присмотрелась, пожала плечами.  
– По-моему, это такая специальная машина. Ну, корпус сделан так, чтобы демона туда засунуть – с самого начала так задумано. Что это за Бафтарова отрыжка, я не знаю, но машины видела.  
– Одержимость… Сейчас там демона нет?  
Нетейя сосредоточилась.  
– Нет, – заключила она. – Я не чувствую присутствия. Но я бы голову отрубила на всякий случай.  
– Понял, – Фортис примерился и отрубил голову. Потом когти. Чисто чтобы и оружия было меньше.  
Как только Вератион закончил с оказанием помощи, Деймос направился к мёртвой туше. Обещания он предпочитал помнить и выполнять, раз уж дал… а вон из тех черепов на крыльях выйдут неплохие серьги. Ну или ещё что-нибудь, на усмотрение леди Хенрики.  
– Вер, что это вообще было? – тихо спросил у апотекария Каррах. – Я же и не такое видел, и никогда не боялся, а тут…  
– Надеюсь, эта тварь была одна, – мрачно проговорил Вератион. И, отвечая Карраху, добавил: – Демоническая машина. Твари варпа способны воздействовать на разум.  
Фортис поманил сервочереп.  
– Предлагаю уехать отсюда вместе с этим хламом на казённой машине. И заодно выживших заберём.  
– А, правда? Тогда мне можно не стыдиться, – сделал вывод Каррах. – Но всё равно, весь бой у тебя за спиной от страха дрожал. Мерзко.  
– Обратно лучше пешком и той же дорогой, – предостерёг Деймос. – Мы не сапёры. А треть взрывчатки так и не найдена.  
– Отставить мародёрство! Вы с ума посходили, чтобы хватать эту варповую гадость и тащить к себе. Ждём транспорт и не теряем бдительности. Пусть сервиторы Хенрики возятся с ней. Кхе-хех, – в конце своей речи Сахаал закашлялся и сплюнул кровавую слюну. Похоже, что полученная в бою рана давала о себе знать.  
– Тише, дед, – устало обернулся Деймос. – Отдыхай пока, тебе хорошо досталось.  
– Вот кто бы говорил… – Фортис записал сообщение и отправил сервочереп обратно к выходу из шахт. В сообщении было краткое описание маршрута, местонахождение гнезда, предупреждение о возможной опасности минирования коридора, характеристика твари и количество оставшихся смертников и их месторасположение.  
– Тебе тоже, – отметил Сахаал. – Но это не повод расслабляться. Давай лучше проведаем, как там недобитки, им, пожалуй, должно уже было стать скучно.  
Деймос ухмыльнулся под шлемом.  
– Я в порядке. Почти. А этим просто крикни, пусть стоят на месте смирно. Искать никого не будем.  
Хотелось тихо сползти на пол и вырубиться… но не перед Сахаалом же!  
– Капитан, Деймос, – подал голос всё ещё стыдящийся своего страха Каррах. – Вас обоих ранили. Вы крепкие вдвоём, и Вератион мастер, но вы того… может, присядете? Всё равно нам долго тут ждать, пока проберутся, что тратить силы на бессмысленное превозмогание?  
– Наверху надо превозмогать, – пробурчал Фортис. – А не в гнезде твари.  
– Выберемся отсюда, сходим к Хенрике – я не только сяду, но и лягу, – пообещал Деймос. – Пока рано, дед прав.  
Убедившись, что молодняк вроде бы осознал серьёзность момента, капитан активировал ранец и поднялся на верхний уровень. Люди вначале отпрянули в ужасе, когда он резко высунулся из пролома, но быстро успокоились, узнав его архаичный шлем. В двух словах обрисовав ситуацию он остался с ними – связь с астартес у него была, но не имевшие средств связи и карт простые бойцы вряд ли могли чувствовать себя комфортно. А главное правило использования страха, как и любого иного оружия – не тратить его понапрасну.  
Послание Фортиса добралось до цели: уже через несколько часов в тоннелях объявились команды сверху, с фонарями и оборудованием. Оставшаяся взрывчатка обнаружилась у входа в пещеру и в ведущем к ней тоннеле. Сейчас, когда никому не надо было оглядываться и остерегаться, сапёры легко её отыскали и сняли. Установлена она была, правда, умело, и можно было лишь догадываться, как бы всё вышло, вздумай десантники пробираться к убежищу врага по тоннелям.  
Руководил новоприбывшими уже знакомый Повелителям Ночи Клебор; сейчас он смотрел на космодесантников с нешуточным уважением. Но вёл себя тихо, поглядывал через плечо, и очень быстро стало ясно – почему.  
Потому что вслед за сапёрами и солдатами в тоннели спустилась лично леди Хенрика, в сопровождении нескольких аугментированных телохранителей и техножреца в багровой мантии с сине-золотым узором.  
Она неспешно прошла по обезвреженному тоннелю, вошла в пещеру, повернула голову, мгновенно охватывая взглядом всё пространство. Поглядела на поверженную машину.  
– Магос Кейвер, – негромко сказала хозяйка астероида, – вы можете её осмотреть.  
Техножрец заспешил к обезвреженному врагу; Хенрика повернула голову к Повелителям Ночи, и тени на металлическом лице сложились в довольную улыбку.  
– Теперь шахты безопасны. Благодарю вас.  
Фортис, занятый переговорами с Нетейей и внесением данных об исследованиях, отступил от туши:  
– Я претендую на коготь. Или на сводку о материале.  
Деймос шагнул вперёд, снимая шлем – и протянул леди Хенрике содранные с крыльев твари черепа:  
– Я обещал.  
Хенрика чуть склонила голову – тень изогнулась так, что стала похожа на удивлённо выгнутую бровь.  
– Я тронута, – прозвучал её голос. – Это достойный дар.  
Спустившийся сверху Сахаал молча наблюдал за происходящим из тени.  
Хенрика приняла черепа, оглядела их, наклонила голову, передала телохранителям. Вопросительно посмотрела на техножреца, который как раз обернулся.  
– Описание адекватно реальности, – пророкотал он. – Это шпилеубийца в слабой фазе.  
– Шпилеубийца, – голос Хенрики мог заморозить сам космос. – Магос Кейвер, в наше соглашение входит отсутствие подобных изобретений на моей территории.  
– Мы признаём свой просчёт, – техножрец даже сделал шаг назад. – Не вижу, однако, пути, по которому шпилеубийца мог попасть сюда.  
– Я вижу, – так же холодно отозвалась Хенрика. – Корабль.  
– Это адекватная версия…  
– Рекомендую вам пересмотреть свои системы наблюдения, – констатировала женщина.  
– Шпилеубийца? Эта тфарь вам ссснакома? – акцент Сахаала по какой-то неведомой окружающим причине сейчас звучал гораздо отчётливее, чем обычно. – Можно было и предупредить том, что вы не дружите с тёмными механикумами или их союзниками…  
– У меня никогда не было конфликтов с кузнями Вихря, – холодно ответила Хенрика. – Более того, Кузня Кастир – давний союзник Кёрса в целом; магос Кейвер как раз оттуда. Для меня это существо столь же неожиданно, сколь и для вас. Что же касается его сути… – она выразительно посмотрела на Кейвера.  
– Шпилеубийца – малая демоническая машина, – поспешил объяснить тот. – Автономная и самообучающаяся. Выработки их не производят, так как их основная цель не согласуется со стратегией как Кузни Кастир, так и Кузни Поликс.  
– Поясните цель, магос, – велела Хенрика.  
– Цель, – послушно сообщил техножрец, – уничтожение городов-ульев или иных густонаселённых пунктов.  
– Потеряли зверушку, нехорошие-то какие, – съязвил Фортис.  
– Кхаким образом эта машина в одиночку уничтожит улей? Не имеют ли эти линии, что у нас под ногами, отношения к этой части миссии? – Сахаал хотел знать больше об этом мире, на который у него были вполне определённые планы, пусть и отстоящие в далёкое будущее. – И, магос, вы сказали, откуда она НЕ происходит. Но интереснее, откуда она МОЖЕТ происходить.  
– Функция зверюшки вполне ясна из названия, – пожал плечами Деймос. – А что до уничтожения целых ульев – между прочим, методы-то у нас схожие.  
Хенрика выразительно поглядела на техножреца. Тот продолжил:  
– В слабой фазе она набирается сил, собирает жизни и накапливает энергию, а также разведывает уязвимые места города. В активной фазе шпилеубийца пробуждает свои способности массового поражения, как правило, уникальные для каждой модели. Наиболее часта способность вызывать дожди из сильных кислот, создавать локальные варп-разломы или же излучать волны, приводящие к массовому помешательству. В завершающей фазе шпилеубийца отслеживает и уничтожает тех, кто пережил разрушение города.  
– Источники, – напомнила Хенрика.  
– В Вихре есть кузни, которые создают их на продажу, – подтвердил Кейвер. – Например, Двиммер, или некоторые конкретные мастера-чародеи. К сожалению, поверхностный осмотр не даст возможности установить, где произведено это существо.  
– А вот как сюда попало? – нахмурилась Нетейя. – Ну не этот же Бафтаром поиметый Мориас его притащил…  
Хенрика смерила девушку взглядом, отчего та подалась назад, и кивнула:  
– Поэтичное изложение.  
– Если притащил он, то либо потерял, либо дурак, – бросил Фортис. – Сюда-то зачем выпускать эту тварь? Что-то не поделили?  
– Заказ? – подал голос Каррах. – Такое бывает. Его могли вообще как перевозчика нанять – взять тут, выложить там.  
– Я никогда его даже не видела, – откровенно сказала Хенрика. – Если заказ – то неясно чей. Как я уже говорила, тот корабль прибыл из Изорванной Спирали.  
– В общем, так, – Фортис мотнул головой и указал на подранные доспехи. – Лично я иду разбираться с этим барахлом. Заодно, возможно, поторгуемся о дальнейшем… сотрудничестве. Но не сейчас. Надо подумать.  
– Мне кажется, что Спираль – это наш общий интерес, – резюмировал Сахаал. – Не будет преувеличением сказать, что к капитану одного из кораблей у вас, леди Хенрика, есть вопросы. И, очень похоже, что это тот же капитан, у которого я бы тоже взял интервью, о жизни и приключениях Мориаса Певца.  
– Я бы с огромным удовольствием их задала, – подтвердила Хенрика. – К сожалению, пределы моего влияния пока что ограничены Кёрсом.  
– Мы можем задать их вместо вас, – улыбнулся Каррах, стянувший шлем. – Или притащить его к вам.  
– Вот что за люди… – недовольно пробормотал Фортис. – Сначала торговцам наобещают, а потом думают, как выкручиваться.  
– Вератион, мне потом нужна будет твоя помощь. Карраху очень неплохо доступным языком объяснить, почему он сейчас идиот, – по закрытому каналу передал Сахаал.  
– Не только сейчас, – отозвался Вератион тоже по закрытому каналу, выделив голосом слово "сейчас".  
– Леди, мы, конечно, можем дойти на своих, но куда приятнее было бы на четырёх колёсах или гусеницах, – намекнул Фортис.  
– Транспорт сейчас прибудет, – кивнула Хенрика.  
– Я бы предпочёл сначала привести себя в порядок, а уже после этого договариваться о дальнейшем сотрудничестве, – поддержал брата Деймос.  
– В таком случае, я буду вас ждать, – Хенрика чуть повернула голову, и тени на металле сложились в улыбку. – В конце концов, я должна вам звёздные карты.  
– …за которыми мы в любом случае вынуждены будем прийти… – хмыкнул технодесантник. – Вы из семейств Торговцев или это самостоятельное достижение?  
– Это наука выживания в Вихре, – спокойно ответила Хенрика. – Кто прошёл сквозь огонь – тот уже во сто крат сильней.  
– Да, – кивнул Фортис. – Я помню.

Победители выбрались из пещер без каких-либо сложностей. Шестерых выживших смертников забрали с собой; Хенрика лишь равнодушно пожала плечами, когда речь зашла об их судьбе.  
На борту "Сокола" всё уже было готово для лечения – Повелители сообщили по воксу капитану. Сол-хан, услышав о вероятной новой цели полёта, одобрительно кивнул: его тоже преизрядно заинтриговали незнакомцы, пытающиеся их убить.  
– Леди Хенрика правильно сказала, что Изорванная Спираль – гнездо пиратов, – объяснила Нетейя, явившаяся в лазарет вместе со всеми. – Никто толком не знает, как она такая получилась… но представьте себе поле астероидов на тысячи, а то и миллионы километров. А между ними – такие… атмосферные щупальца, по ним можно легко пройти. Только вот чтобы пройти – неплохо бы поладить с хозяином той части, с которой или к которой ведёт мост. А там… – она пожала плечами. – Друг с другом пираты вроде как ладят. Но чужаку просто так явиться и не иметь никаких союзников – значит, напрашиваться. Такое себе позволят разве что легенды, но вот тот же капитан Коргин не наведывается, у него какой-то древний договор. 

– А теперь я всё-таки выскажусь, – Деймос скрестил руки на груди и остановился в проходе, мрачно рассматривая четверых братьев-Астартес и одну человеческую женщину-псайкера. – Для начала – саппорт: Фортис и Вератион.  
– Нетейя, – подсказал технодесантник.  
– Да, принято. Вератион, Фортис и Нетейя. К вам претензий никаких. На линию огня не лезли, зато всегда и везде успевали вовремя. Без вашей помощи мы бы не справились, и я в равной степени обязан жизнью всем троим. Ну и хватит о хорошем.  
– Каррах. Ты научился ходить и говорить – теперь, если хочешь выжить, будешь учиться сидеть и молчать. Ты уже недостаточно щенок, чтоб тебе всё прощалось, но в стае ты – младший. Ты слушаешь и выполняешь. И ещё. Сегодня вместо брата я увидел трусливого Ворона, который, чуть что, с визгом рванул спасаться. Разве это завещал нам отец-примарх? – Деймос повысил голос. – Мы – Повелители Ночи. Мы – воплощённый страх. И если мы боимся – мы нападаем. Запомни это.  
– Что касается моих ошибок – себе бы я тоже влепил пару затрещин. За непредусмотрительность. За то, что не успевал видеть, слышать и реагировать. За позорные промахи из болтера. За то, что переоценил возможную слаженность действий. Да и в целом за то, что первую самостоятельную операцию не провалил разве только чудом.  
– И о тебе, Сахаал, – Деймос обжёг Первого капитана яростным взглядом хищно сузившихся глаз. – Главной ошибкой было доверить командование тебе. Вожак должен быть один – и я уступил, в надежде на твой опыт и несмотря на собственную гордость. А ты оказался не в состоянии командовать даже двумя с половиной десятками людей и четырьмя Астартес. Фактически – все действовали на свой страх и риск, просто договариваясь друг с другом. Временами я слышал сержантский рык – но я не слышал ни одного приказа капитана. Я видел воина, идущего в бой – но не капитана, управляющего этим боем. Не мне оспаривать решение примарха, назначившего тебя Первым капитаном Восьмого Легиона, однако легион мёртв и никогда не воскреснет. Ты великий боец, возможно – величайший из ныне живых наследников Конрада Кёрза. И пожелай ты носить мантию чемпиона – клянусь пеплом Нострамо, я первый защищал бы твоё право на неё. Но ты пришёл на мою территорию и в мою стаю, Сахаал. Я готов слушать тебя и слышать – но вожак здесь я. И либо мы расходимся в стороны – либо ты идёшь за мной. Я сказал.  
Каррах выслушал свою отповедь со смирением. Да, он виноват. Да, подвёл. Да, повёл себя как трусливый мышонок, бросившийся под защиту мамки. Это всё Каррах признавал.  
А потом его угораздило посмотреть на капитана. Да и на Вератиона тоже.  
Ярость там была такая, что красное уже плавно переползало в чёрный, и Каррах осознал, что ему сейчас, наверное, едва ли не страшнее, чем в пещере при виде той твари.  
– Да остановите же их! – жалобно воззвал он в вокс, обращаясь одновременно к Вератиону и Фортису по отдельному закрытому каналу – так, чтобы не слышали Деймос с Сахаалом. – Они сейчас подерутся, всё тут разнесут и поубивают друг друга, там уже всё не то что алое, там всё чернеет в ненависть! Сахаал в бешенстве, Деймос не отступится, остановите их!  
Для него сама мысль о том, что в такое бешенство можно впадать от слов боевого товарища, была дикой, а уж видеть её воплощение на практике… Каррах был, мягко говоря, ошарашен. Но точно знал, что встанет между обоими, если дело дойдёт до драки. Слова – сколько угодно, но рукопашная – уже слишком.  
Вератион прищурился и, активировав прямую связь с капитаном, произнёс очень ровным голосом:  
– Капитан, тут много хрупких и ценных приборов. Прошу выносить дисциплинарное взыскание не в апотекарионе.  
"Щенки. И старпёр". Фортис сделал шаг, оказываясь между Деймосом и Сахаалом.  
Конечно, он был технодесантником – потому что так хотел. Но воспитывал его капеллан. Как их ни называй.  
К ногам Сахаала полетело оружие. Затем нагрудник.  
– Я открыт перед вами, братья. И первый ваш удар, скорее всего, убьёт меня, – Фортис был спокоен. Его ауру залил золотистый свет. – И я прошу выслушать меня, прежде чем вы начнёте резню.  
"Проповедник варпов!" – бессильно выругался Каррах про себя. Тем не менее, он, хотя и не стал снимать доспех, передвинулся ближе – так, чтобы в случае чего успеть тоже вклиниться между и попытаться прикрыть Фортиса.  
Деймос молча замер за спиной брата. Только качнулся чуть вперёд, по привычке, готовясь прикрывать от удара. Однако перебивать он не собирался: слишком хорошо выучил, что Фортиса, если уж он открыл рот, нужно слушать молча.  
Гнев, который бушевал в душе Сахаала, требовал выхода. "Убить. Убить. Убить". Пульсация крови взлетела до боевого уровня. Защита, которую давала Корона Нокс, рассыпалась, как разбитое стекло. Взревели турбины, и одним громадным прыжком капитан оказался за спиной у Деймоса, а алые когти упёрлись в сочленение его доспеха. Энергия играла на них со звоном, но Сахаал не зря был Мастером Когтя – кончики лишь немного касались брони, поэтому смертоносная энергия лишь сжигала тонкий слой краски с поверхности керамита.  
– Вератион, мне пока достаёт сил на то, чтобы прирезать щенка, не разбив ни одной пробирки. Кхе-ех.  
Фортис развернулся. Качнул головой.  
– Расскажи мне про Легион, брат. Расскажи _нам_ про Легион.  
– Они все сошли с ума, – жалобно констатировал Каррах. – Убивать из-за слов? Того, кто тебе спину в бою прикрывал? Почему никто никогда не может начать с переговоров? Даже примарх сначала говорил словами!  
Деймос не двинулся с места. Нет, страха не было. Скорее, было моментально накрывшее ледяное спокойствие – и попытка рассчитать, куда уклоняться и как бить, чтобы иметь хотя бы минимальные шансы.  
"Ты будешь доказывать мне, что ты сильнее, Сахаал? Я в это и так верю. Будешь демонстрировать, что страшнее? Возможно. Хотя вряд ли страшнее той твари, которую мы прикончили. Убей меня – и подтвердишь, что я прав... Ох, дурная моя наследственность. Весь в отца-примарха".  
Впрочем, вслух он не сказал ничего.  
– Деймос, – имя брата-Астартес Сахаал выплюнул, как отравленную кислотой слюну, – ты хочешь увидеть легион и командование капитана легиона? Так вот. Сейчас бы любой капитан вбил тебе твою дерзость в глотку вместе с зубами, после чего ты отправился бы на гауптвахту. Это и есть легион. И именно этим он отличается от варбанды. На твоё счастье, под рукой у меня слишком мало братьев, которые бы не были изуродованы варпом, поэтому у тебя есть некоторая ценность. Но она не настолько велика, чтобы позволить тебе дерзить в будущем. Поэтому слушайте внимательно все.  
– Нет моей, твоей или ещё чьей-то территории. Нет твоих, моих или ещё чьих-то интересов. И, тем более, нет стаи. Есть легион. И его интересы. Его собственность. Легион – это все Повелители Ночи, которые не поддались искушениям лживых богов и не погрязли в мерзостях варпа. Я, ты и те парни, которые про нас не знают и продолжают тратить свои жизни в "варбандах". Они будут найдены и влиты в структуру Восьмого легиона. И в этой структуре не будет места разборкам, кто главнее. Так же как и объяснений, почему командир принял то или иное решение.  
– Решение принимается перед началом операции, а потом все действуют согласно ему. Командир не ходит во время боя и не вытирает сопли, не подсказывает когда менять магазин – для этого бойцу дана голова. Если кто-то в неё только ест, то я её отрежу, а Вератиона попрошу изъять геносемя, потому что это будет единственная полезная вещь в таком воине.  
– Перед началом операции вы все получили чёткие инструкции, вплоть до того, кому где идти. И никто из-за своего неудачного местоположения не пострадал. Мы не знали, кто нам противостоит. Мы не знали ни одной стратагемы по борьбе со шпилеубийцами, поэтому я предоставил возможность каждому действовать сообразно обстановке. И это был верный выбор, потому что тварь появлялась оттуда, откуда никто не мог помыслить.  
– А ещё у меня не было под рукой даже полного отделения Астартес. И не было уверенности в том, что каждый из вас исполнит мой приказ так, как я буду это предполагать. Если в ваших дурных головах термин "боевое слаживание" ещё держится вместе со своим значением, то вы должны сообразить, что у нас его не было. Возможно, это моя вина, что у вас было свободное время, и мы оказались без знания о том, кто что умеет и как понимает приказ. Печально, но рутинная работа лежит на сержантах, которых у нас нет.  
– Ещё на капитанах лежит почётная обязанность идти в первом ряду и врываться в ряды противника, чтобы рубить и резать в рукопашной. Многие из вас заменили бы меня в этой роли? Но в дырявой голове Деймоса, который так хочет командовать, не возникло мысли о том, где находится командир в бою. И до боя он не пришёл ко мне с вопросом о проведении совместных тренировок сложнее, чем просто помахать клинками. Зато теперь он указывает на ошибки капитана, претендуя на роль командира. Отлично! Прекрасно!  
– Пусть Деймос станет "вожаком". Вожаком, который будет бросаться словами, но не обдумывать действия. Скажи, брат-Астартес, обдумывал ли ты причины, заставившие меня выбрать ту тактику, которую мы использовали? Был ли у тебя альтернативный план, который ты смог бы воплотить в жизнь, не зная, готовы ли в случае необходимости умирать за тебя?  
– Если нет, то тебе лучше заткнуться, отдать оружие и броню Фортису, и отправиться на гауптвахту. За слова "легион мёртв и не воскреснет".  
После этой пространной речи Первый капитан убрал когти и отошёл в тень.  
Деймос медленно повернулся и взглянул Сахаалу в лицо. По-прежнему без всяких признаков страха и раскаяния. И по-прежнему молча.  
"Спрашивать об этом, _брат_ , надо было перед операцией. А не после. Заранее выяснить, с кем ты идёшь в бой и чего стоит каждый из братьев. Альтернативный план? Тот, что был, придумали мы с Фортисом и Каррахом, ты его просто благосклонно принял – и теперь выдаёшь за свой. Ты считаешь, что громкое имя и подвиги десять тысяч лет назад – уже повод за тебя умирать? Тогда ищи тех, кто согласится. Для меня ты – реликт, который известно чего стоит только в бою. Ты мой брат, но не командир. Фортис, я молчу, чтобы мог говорить ты… капеллан. Так говори же!"  
– А теперь скажу я, – Фортис качнул головой. – И вы меня послушаете. Я не капитан. Меня учил и воспитывал тот, на чьих плечах была ответственность за души и умы, а не за тела. Меня не волнует, кто из вас будет командовать. Я верю в то, что легион встанет. Но. Зо Сахаал, Деймос действовал строго в рамках тех представлений о чести, которые были приняты у нас. Ты действуешь в рамках правил чести, принятых тобой. Правила жизни в Вихре иные, чем правила времён Великого Крестового Похода. Правила мелкой формации иные, нежели легиона. Держать камень за пазухой, бить в спину, переговариваться тайно – вот что считалось и считается у нас преступлением. Говорить в глаза и при всех – право и привилегия. Только сильный может себе это позволить. Почему у тебя это вызывает такое отвращение?  
– Не говори за всех, правила в мелких отделениях бывают разные. А легион жив, пока живы те, кто считает себя воинами легиона, – в ровном голосе Вератиона проскальзывали шипящие ноты.  
– Я сказал "у нас", – повторил Фортис. – Это неясно?  
– Я не знаю, как вам, но лично мне не нравится, когда боевые братья, прикрывавшие друг друга, готовы порвать один другого на куски из-за простых слов, – подал голос Каррах. – И я не понимаю ни одного из вас. Кроме Фортиса. Фортис говорит дельные вещи. А так… я знаю, что не мне говорить, я тут самый младший, но варп… один говорит, что уступил командование – однако я так и не понял, кому в итоге должен подчиняться я, что уже, по-моему, само за себя говорит. Могли бы и сказать, кстати, если такой разброд и шатания. Второй говорит, что не мог знать, чего стоит каждый из нас, и что Деймос не подошёл с проведением тренировки – но было же время, было, почему сам не пришёл и не сказал "я хочу знать, что вы умеете, рассказывайте, можете и показать"? Сейчас вы тут говорите, говорит Фортис, говорю я и Вератион. Мы собрались все вместе в таком составе случайно, давайте честно – вы могли не выбрести на нас, а что у вас троих тут творится, я вообще так и не понял – но если мы собрались, то вот сейчас и надо решать, кто командир, почему он командует и какого варпа тут вообще происходит. И можно мне, как самому младшему и самому тупому, объяснить, почему они вообще так ругаются? Потому что не могут решить, кто лучше командует? Так из того, что я видел, оба вообще никак. Фортис, вот ты умный, объясни мне потом, а?  
– Фортис, ты никогда не был частью легиона, – ответил Сахаал. – Более того, ты никогда не был в боевом подразделении. Ты был в банде. И Деймос тоже был в банде. Вы оба ни хрена не знаете о том, что такое дисциплина и субординация, но твой "брат" согласился на то, чтобы я командовал. И взвыл, как только столкнулся с тем, что оно не вкусное и приятное. А ещё ему не вытерли сопли, но дали возможность показать себя. Он утверждает, что моё командование не было идеальным, даже не потрудившись подумать, почему оно было таким, как было. После чего претендует на то, что он будет командовать лучше. За слова нужно отвечать.  
– Каррах, если коротко, то выбор сейчас между тем, что вами буду командовать я, забывший, как командовать парой оболтусов, которые отличаются от новобранца только наличием брони. Или будет командовать Деймос, который вообще никогда не был в составе организованного подразделения. И даже не может выразить свою мысль без того, чтобы у окружающих не появилось желания убить его на месте.  
– Вот и объясни, – потребовал Фортис. – Расскажи, как надо, если знаешь. Но не молчи. Лучше уж выразить мысль, чтобы хотелось убить, чем молчать и пытаться убивать. Мы не телепаты, мы не поймём. Не потому даже, что не хотим, а потому что, скажем так, получили иное воспитание.  
– Один, который забыл, и другой, который не знал, это я сейчас говорю твои же слова, да. Это как выбрать между правым и левым ребром, – проворчал Каррах. – Разница только в том, куда они развёрнуты.  
– Я выразил мысль предельно ясно, – отрезал Сахаал. – Никто не скажет, что я не слушал перед операцией советов. Никто не скажет, что его план был лучше. Но орать мне в лицо "легион мёртв" и "я буду командовать лучше тебя" может только тот, за чьими словами стоит хоть что-то. За словами Деймоса я вижу только гонор, потому что у него нет опыта, а по текущей ситуации он либо промолчал, либо не имеет ничего сказать, кроме того, что он "не увидел командования". Адекватный боец бы сказал: я вижу такие-то недостатки организации управления подразделением и знаю, как их исправить. Но тот, кто громко кричит и предпочитает отчитывать публично – это не командир, а базарный клоун. Или ты считаешь, что Карраху непременно стоило публично сказать о том, что его стрельба оказалась недостаточно точной? Он не слепой и не идиот, и понимает, чем могут обернуться в следующий раз его промахи. Он испугался твари из варпа? Об этом с ним должен поговорить капеллан. Капеллан часто ведёт беседы, вызывая бойца из строя и публично отчитывая? Да, Каррах, мы выбираем между правым и левым ребром. Только там, где молодое ребро ещё может согнуться, старое сломается, но не согнётся.  
– Почему ты считаешь публичность неприемлемой? – настаивал Фортис. – Я уже объяснил, что для меня и Деймоса это не просто норма, это честь.  
– И почему сломаться – лучше? – не понял Каррах. – Согнутое – выпрямится, сломанное останется сломанным…  
– Потому что у сломавшегося не будет шанса исправиться. Его ошибки опаснее для него самого, потому что у молодых ещё есть шанс. А его шанс – второй и последний.  
– Так это же вроде наоборот, недостаток… нет? – ещё больше удивился Каррах. – Шанс исправиться – значит, шанс всё наладить…  
– Фортис, а ты подумай, – предложил Сахаал. – Транслируй эту публичную открытость на десятки и сотни человек, – и снова повернулся к Карраху: – Исправиться – да. Командир набирается опыта, теряя людей. Хочешь быть в тех, кого потеряют в процессе?  
– Отли-ично, – Фортис вздохнул. – И мы снова приходим к тому, что у нас тут банда, а не легион. И чем ты командуешь сейчас, легионом на сотни и тысячи, или четырьмя Астартес и одним псайкером?  
– Не хочу быть в тех, кого потеряют по пути к налаживанию отношений в команде, – поправил Каррах. – Пока у вас тут разброд и шатание, мы не доверяем друг другу, а значит, никто не прикроет спину в случае чего.  
– Ничего ты не понял, Фортис, – вздохнул Сахаал. – Ваша честь – бандитская честь и гонор. Это нормально. Но на этом легион не восстановишь. Поэтому моя честь и представления о порядках ведут вперёд, а ваша заставит вас крутиться на месте. Потому что есть время публичного, а есть время разговора по душам. Нет чести в том, чтобы обо всём кричать, даже не разобравшись в том, что произошло.  
– Эта честь основана на определённых условиях жизни, – заметил Фортис. – Пока ещё нет легиона, есть вот… мы. И вопрос взаимного доверия стоит крайне остро. Дело в том, что при разговоре с глазу на глаз очень легко быть убитым. И никто даже не узнает, за что и почему. Деймос, у тебя есть что сказать по существу? И да, я против гауптвахт. Между прочим, вы двое ранены.  
– Никто не отменял совещания офицеров, – вмешался Вератион. – Так как нас мало – то обсуждать можно и вместе. Обсуждать, а не бросаться оскорблениями. Фортис, я, возможно, смогу объяснить – в нашей роте никому не приходило в голову бояться того, что вышестоящий офицер убьёт тебя, и никто не узнает. Наказания были – но они были справедливы и понятны.  
– Если жить так, что разговор с глазу на глаз предполагает, что один покинет его в расчленённом виде, то лучше сразу повеситься, – добавил Сахаал.  
– Всё, что было, я, пожалуй, сказал, – отозвался Деймос. – В том числе – про ошибки командования. Что касается легиона – да, он мёртв. Окончательно. И пытаться восстановить его – значит, пытаться гальванизировать разложившийся труп. Но Повелители Ночи всё ещё живы. И если не застревать в страданиях по великому прошлому – будущее может быть не менее великим. Что тебе важнее, Сахаал? Если прошлое – то страдай без меня. А если будущее – то оно начинается с нас. Здесь. Сейчас.  
– Увы. Око Ужаса не предполагает нежничания, – поддержал Фортис. – Поэтому _брат_ там – это очень серьёзно. Куда важнее любого капитана.  
– Если ты, Деймос, считаешь, что легион не может быть воссоздан, то нам с тобой действительно не по пути, – нахмурился Сахаал. – Если ты считаешь, что легион – это такая большая варбанда, то ты просто дурак. То же касается и тебя, Фортис. Я могу тебе обещать, что ты станешь капелланом отделения-Когтя, роты, а возможно и всего легиона. И на этом пути узнаешь, что брат – это брат. Даже если он капитан и готов порезать тебя на ремни.  
– Воссоздан – нет, – Деймос покачал головой. – Создан заново с нуля с учётом предыдущего опыта – возможно. Но зачем? Ради твоей личной мести? Тогда это и правда просто большая варбанда.  
– Нашёл чем соблазнять, – фыркнул технодесантник. – Но ты меня правильно понял. _Даже если он капитан._ Это не одно и то же.  
– Я по-прежнему буду говорить открыто и при всех, Сахаал – чтоб ты видел, что я не держу камня за пазухой, и потому что это касается всех. Ты говоришь, что хочешь вновь сковать Повелителей Ночи воедино, – Деймос говорил медленно и размеренно. – Но многих из нас вполне устраивает то, что есть сейчас. Многим место вожака стаи куда больше по нраву, чем звание сержанта в том… хорошо, легионе, который ты собираешь. Как ты намерен удерживать их? Силой и страхом? Тебя устраивают те слабаки и трусы, которые останутся рядом с тобой? Даже меня ты удержать не в состоянии – а я далеко не самый сильный, упрямый, опытный и коварный. Для многих твой доспех будет куда ценнее его… содержимого – в Хаосе убивают и за меньшее. На штыках легко прийти к власти, но на них очень неудобно сидеть. Что у тебя есть за душой, Первый капитан Сахаал – кроме громкого имени и славного прошлого? Что у тебя есть в настоящем, что ты видишь в будущем? Чем ты будешь платить за верность? Что ты готов дать тем, кто пойдёт за тобой?

Чем бы кончилось противостояние – неясно. Как бы это отразилось на судьбе и жизни всех участников – тоже неясно.  
К счастью, непоправимого не случилось. Экипаж "Сокола" узнал о конфликте, но так и не выяснил, почему тот не перерос в критическую ситуацию: все участники молчали об этом. Знал капитан, но желающих лезть с вопросами к Сол-хану не нашлось. Шептались, что Повелителям Ночи привиделся едва ли не голос примарха, или что псайкер как-то разрядила ситуацию – но всё это относилось к домыслам.  
С обитателями астероида происшедшим никто и подавно не поделился. Ещё чего не хватало.  
Что было известно: Сахаал действительно не стал сражаться. Он отключил когти и бросил десяток слов на нострамском наречии, смешанном с терранским диалектом. Смысл заключался в том, что Деймосу можно проваливать, и кровь проливать капитан всё же не станет. Причины, опять же, никому не раскрыли.  
Итог, тем не менее, был прост и ясен. Команда Повелителей Ночи разделилась.

  


Каррах долго не знал, что сказать и что думать. Он слишком хорошо запомнил чёрную ауру Сахаала и как тот направил боевое оружие на брата, который спасал его в бою.  
– Вер, ты тут же? – вопрос был излишним. Вератион был тут, мрачный и задумчивый. – Вер… Можно поговорить?  
– Конечно, Каррах, – Вератион повернулся к разведчику. Его аура окрасилась радостью, и Каррах невольно улыбнулся. Впрочем, улыбка тут же померкла.  
– Вер… Я не хочу оставаться с капитаном. Давай уйдём? – наконец напрямую сказал он.  
– Куда нам идти? – Вератион горько улыбнулся.  
– Останемся тут. Ты ведь договорился с капитаном? Вот… Ну и будем продолжать летать с Деймосом и Фортисом…  
Вератион покачал головой.  
– Я не могу остаться с ними. Ты боишься капитана из-за того, что он приставил когти к горлу Деймоса, так?  
– Да, – признался Каррах. – Ты не видел, но там всё залило чёрным… Вер, он же его убить был готов! Понимаешь? Деймос прикрывал его в бою, а Сахаал пытался его убить! Из-за слов! Да, ну необдуманные, но Вер, я же тоже постоянно несу чепуху, иногда и обидную, а ты же ни разу не пытался меня убить!  
В голосе Вератиона, обычно спокойном чувствовалась горечь:  
– Я не вижу ауры, брат. Но я и до твоих слов знал это. Скажу больше: я думаю, что капитан не убил его именно из-за того, что мы сражались вместе. И я… понимаю капитана. Не во всём разделяю, но понимаю. Возможно, лучше, чем хотелось бы. Я не смогу подставить этим двоим спину в бою, понимаешь? Не верю, что такое количество оскорблений могло быть следствием необдуманности. Может я осколок мёртвого легиона – но я не мёртв. Я апотекарий, я, возможно, лучше многих понимаю линию преемственности поколений. Пока я жив и могу бороться, я не смирюсь, что то, чем жили наши братья, мертво… – Вератион прервался. – Ты, брат, иногда говоришь не подумав, это так. Но это другое.  
– А я вижу, – покачал головой Каррах. – Вер, слова ведь всё равно остаются просто словами. Ну ладно бы кулаком по роже дал, я не знаю, я понимаю такое… Но убивать… Вер, он бы убил. Если бы я не позвал вас, он бы и правда убил. Я боюсь. А если в следующий раз ему не понравятся мои или твои слова? Я-то ещё и мутант вдобавок, признался сам же, дурак, а он не любит мутантов…  
Апотекарий подошёл поближе и положил руку на наплечник Карраха.  
– Слова иногда опаснее клинков, намного опаснее. Я помню, ты никогда не любил исторические хроники, но тут поверь мне. Из-за подобных слов начинаются войны… Ты боишься за нас? Боишься, что капитан может не сдержаться? Я уверен, что вероятность этого ничтожна. Во-первых, вы с Фортисом не успели бы вмешаться, если бы капитан намеревался убить, а не… испугать. Он быстрее любого из нас. Во-вторых, может это и будет нескромно с моей стороны, но я сейчас крайне ценен, – Вератион слегка оскалился, – а ты мой брат, и объективно, мы прикрываем друг друга и тут тоже. А что касается Деймоса и Фортиса – тут я опасаюсь ещё и себя. Что я могу… излишне поддаться эмоциям. Я не могу исключить этой вероятности.  
– Мы и не успели, – глухо возразил Каррах. – Он почти. Ты ценен, да… А я? Вер, ты сейчас куда ценнее меня. Да даже моё геносемя, которое можно пересадить в другого… Я боюсь его черноты и ненависти. Она его сжигает. Он не знает, куда её деть… Ты же слышал, что он говорил – "если бойцу голова нужна только чтобы есть, то я велю апотекарию его прибить на месте"… Или как-то так. Я головой, конечно, ещё и целюсь… Но Вер, я же не совсем идиот. Я вижу, что вы умнее, и я по сравнению с вами мальчишка. А ему такие не нужны.  
– Ты нужен мне, Карах. И ты всё-таки изрядно принижаешь свои достоинства и ценность. А что касается капитана и его ненависти – я тоже думал про это. Он говорит – возродить легион. Он говорит – отомстить. Мне кажется, он сам ещё не знает своего пути. Но, возможно, знал Ночной Охотник, ведь он выделил его. Кто знает, может, через эту ненависть и лежит путь к возрождению. Кто-либо менее… целеустремлённый не справится. Как не справился наш капитан. Как не справились многие. Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос, Каррах… но хочу увидеть этот ответ. А ещё – ты же знаешь, что печать варпа может быть неочевидной, не явной. Как та, что несу на себе я. Моя метка, страх, окружающий меня – стал моим плащом, когда погибла наша рота. Что, если ненависть, окружающая капитана – того же рода? Он видел, как погиб примарх…  
– Не такая, – покачал головой Каррах. – Твоя аура даже после того, как ты стал внушать страх, осталась спокойной, красивой… А у него чернота сплошная. Ненависть, подозрительность, боль… Вер, мы для него инструменты, а не братья. А так нельзя. Я не смогу повернуться к нему спиной, больше никогда, а как можно драться вместе с тем, кому не доверяешь?  
– При первой встрече ты говорил другое про его ауру, она так меняется? А что касается недоверия – ты думаешь, что альтернатива лучше?  
– Она так меняется, – подтвердил Каррах, поёжившись. – Ох и не хочу я ещё раз увидеть, как она чернеет… От него же варповые твари шарахнулись в ужасе, представляешь, что там творилось? А альтернатива… Да. Фортис спокойный проповедник, он удержит брата от глупостей. Он вон и с Сахаалом говорил, пытался до него достучаться… А Деймос вспыльчив, но предпочитает говорить словами, а не убивать. Ну, оскорбительными словами иногда… Так это дал в зубы и всё, разрулили, не убивать же!  
– Представляю. Потому что я испытывал близкие чувства. Но это эмоции. Я сейчас о другом. О второй причине, почему я не буду сражаться рядом с Деймосом, которая не менее важна. Мы шли в бой, мы победили. Победили без потерь. Это объективно. И после победы он говорит, что всё было неправильно, при этом признавая, что это первый его относительно самостоятельный выход. Критикует пусть не идеально проведённую, но успешно проведённую операцию – и не предлагает никакой альтернативы. И при этом рвётся командовать. Я не хочу погибнуть из-за некомпетентности потенциального командира.  
– А какая альтернатива? Всё же уже прошло, – не понял Каррах. – Эта операция вообще… Никто не командовал, Вер, они оба думали, что командует другой, если я верно понял. Так нельзя. Но они даже пытаться договориться не стали! Сахаал потом начал говорить что-то – а зачем уже? Почему не сказал до? Деймос тоже хорош, нашёл время, но он хотел просто прояснить ситуацию… Наверное.  
– Альтернатива очень простая – штабная игра, анализ того, что можно было бы сделать лучше. Не "это сделано плохо", а "вот тут можно было бы сделать лучше". А что касается командования – на мой взгляд, Сахаал делал именно то, что делал бы кто-нибудь из наших старших офицеров. Мы не сервиторы, чтобы контролировать каждое наше движение!  
– Вер, они ж раненые были оба, дурные… – самообладание наконец отказало Карраху, и он уткнулся в наплечник апотекария, обнимая его. – Вер, я боюсь! Я с тобой говорю сейчас про всё это, а у самого колени трясутся при одной мысли, что надо с капитаном работать… Я не знаю ничего, Вер, но я его боюсь, как я смогу быть полезен, когда у меня от одной мысли…  
Вератион молча обнял разведчика в ответ, так же, как когда-то давно успокаивал подростка после тяжёлых операций имплантации.  
Каррах успокоился не сразу, но всё же успокоился.  
– Вер, я не могу. Меня при нём просто переклинивает. Не могу ничего, – откровенно признался он. – Мне очень страшно.  
– Я вижу, Каррах, я вижу…  
– Значит, останемся? – с надеждой уточнил разведчик.  
Вератион покачал головой.  
– Ты так хочешь остаться? А мне нет тут места.  
– Я не могу с капитаном бок о бок сражаться… Вер… – Каррах растерянно заморгал. – Но… А что тогда делать?  
– Быстрее собирать легион, чтобы наши места были подальше от власти?  
– А до этого? Меня же в первом же бою капитан прирежет!  
– Каррах, с чего ты это взял?! – Вератион был шокирован таким предположением.  
– Потому что я опять облажаюсь, а неудачники капитану не нужны, он сам сказал, – шмыгнул носом Каррах.  
– Каррах, ты не неудачник. Ты хороший разведчик. А что касается страха, я тоже почувствовал его. И почти поддался. Ты сможешь научиться справляться со страхом. Я знаю. С любым страхом. Я верю в твои силы.  
– Но решать-то сейчас! А как мне решить, когда в одном варианте придётся лажать и злить капитана, – Каррах ощутимо посерел, – и мне хана, а во втором мне придётся тут остаться одному…  
– Прямо сейчас тебе и не надо решать. Я как минимум отвечаю за раненых. Каррах, ты вообще после боя ел?  
– Нет. Я не хочу, – для Карраха это было равносильно как минимум серьёзному ранению. Уже по этому можно было понять, в каком он раздрае.  
– Каррах, – Вератион дотронулся до наплечника брата. – Если ты боишься капитана и сражаться рядом с ним, тебе не надо этого делать сейчас. Братья в легионе могут служить в разных местах. Даже если ты сейчас решишь остаться здесь, ты остаёшься частью легиона, моего легиона. Нашего легиона.  
– Вер… – Каррах поднял на него взгляд. – А ты всё же уйдёшь, да?  
– Да, я уйду. Хотя мне… очень не хочется оставлять тебя. Но ещё больше не хочется, чтобы твой страх сковывал тебя. И ещё… – Вератион достал маленький инфокристалл. – Тут информация, которая тебя касается. Это запись моего разговора с Фортисом.  
– Мне тоже не хочется, – признался Каррах. – Я постараюсь поскорее оправиться… А что за разговор?  
– Ты сможешь. Разговор… о тебе.  
– Про меня? – удивился Каррах. – Ладно, я послушаю… Спасибо, Вер.  
Долгого прощания не вышло – Каррах просто обнял друга на прощание и зашагал назад к кораблю. Теперь он оставался один.

  


"Сокол" продолжил свой путь вместе с Деймосом и Фортисом – капитан заключал договор именно с ними, а никак не с Восьмым Легионом вообще. Остался на корабле и Каррах, которого случившееся заставило изрядно понервничать.  
Сахаал и Вератион покинули борт корабля вместе; апотекарий выбрал свой путь. Вместе с ними ушла и Нетейя: как она объяснила, присягала она легиону, но принимал её клятву именно Первый капитан. Вдобавок, по её мнению, Сахаалу нужны были надёжные союзники – а у Деймоса и Фортиса и так имелся целый корабль, да вдобавок ещё и Каррах с его особым зрением.  
Цель путешествия для "Сокола" осталась без особых изменений – договор с Хенрикой по-прежнему действовал. Дорога Сахаала лежала на Сакгрейв, единственную хотя бы имеющуюся зацепку о других Повелителях. Найти способ добраться туда оказалось куда проще, чем могло бы: Хенрика, узнав о разделении команды, предложила свою помощь. К астероиду как раз недавно пристал корабль, владелец которого был Хенрике очень сильно должен, и она согласилась списать ему часть долга в обмен на службу транспортом для Сахаала, Вератиона и Нетейи.  
Повелители Ночи продолжили путь в разные стороны. Хотя чернота космоса для них и осталась общей. 


	5. Приключение третье. ШЕСТИКРАТНЫЕ ГОНКИ, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В поисках таинственного недоброжелателя леди Хенрики Деймос, Фортис и Каррах прибывают в Изорванную Спираль, к князю Джетангиру Проницатеьному. Джетангир находит для них некоторую информацию, после чего в качестве платы за остальную часть сведений предлагает выступить от его имени в Шестикратных Гонках - заодно это сильно повысит статус Повелителей Ночи в Спирали и облегчит им дальнейшее ведение дел. Повелители Ночи принимают предложение. Во владениях Джетангира Каррах встречает ещё троих Повелителей Ночи: Джая, Яго и Ватоса.

Звездные карты Хенрики и впрямь оказались точны. Тщательно изучив их, навигатор сумел провести "Сокола" через незнакомые ему потоки варпа и достичь цели.  
Когда изменчивые краски Имматериума поблёкли, перед Повелителями возникла Изорванная Спираль. Сол-хан присвистнул; посмотреть и впрямь было на что.  
Пространство, насколько хватало взгляда, занимало множество астероидов самых разных размеров и форм, от маленьких камешков до гигантских планетоидов; они медленно двигались, словно пребывая в вечном замысловатом танце. Сенсорные системы услужливо подсветили незримое – и между сотнями тысяч камней пролегли тонкие полосы воздушных мостов, соединяющих острова Спирали в исполинскую, непредставимую сеть, на фоне которой мерцали острые иглы множества кораблей. У большинства крупных астероидов, где авгур-массивы улавливали хоть какую-то жизнь, находились суда, иногда даже пара десятков.  
Такова была Изорванная Спираль, царство пиратов Вихря, обитель множества поклонников Тёмного Князя. Сюда вёл след таинственного корабля, и здесь же обитал союзник Хенрики – один из князей пиратов по имени Джетангир Проницательный. Предупреждая возможные вопросы Повелителей, Хенрика ещё до отбытия заверила: нет, Джетангира в случившемся она не подозревает. Не по причине тёплых чувств, а просто потому, что ему это было бы откровенно невыгодно. "Если только ему не сделали других выгодных предложений" – мысленно поправил Деймос. Но вслух говорить не стал.  
Каррах молча рассматривал Изорванную Cпираль. Он мало что о ней знал, и в памяти про этого Джетангира сведений не было, так что вмешиваться, пока не скажут, он не собирался. Фортис всю дорогу занимался исправлением и починкой поломанного и натаскиванием "своих" слуг, которых он забрал с Кёрса. Пусть пользу приносят, что ли. А если снова потянутся воровать или в чём они там провинились – что ж, у Повелителя Ночи всегда есть аргументы. На выбор.  
Сервочерепов он всё-таки понаделал. Немного, но рука постепенно набивалась. Фортис считал, что проще будет потом переделать, чем снова конструировать с нуля.  
Подлёт к системе он встретил на мостике. Вздохнул и молча полез за штурвал.  
– По крайней мере, мы долетели, – Деймос обозревал Спираль, изучая и запоминая. – Сразу к Джетангиру пойдём, или некоторое время просто так по окрестностям погуляем?  
– А что мы ему скажем? – коротко оглянулся Фортис.  
– Хм... – Деймос задумался. – Что мы пришли за ним? По просьбе леди Хенрики?  
– А зачем мы пришли?  
– Выяснить, кто на нас напал, почему он это сделал, – перечислил Деймос. – После чего, с мягким укором глядя в глаза, попросить, чтобы он больше так не делал.  
– Денег хотел, – Фортис пожал плечами. – Напал потому что попались. Или ты хочешь найти тайны судьбы в простом нападении из подворотни?  
– Глаза в глаза, силовой меч в живот, пара болтов в голову, – едва слышно проворчал Каррах. Затем подал голос уже нормально: – Шпилеубийца же.  
– Ну тогда разворачиваемся и возвращаемся обратно? – саркастически уточнил Деймос. – А шпилеубийца, между прочим, тоже на нас напал. И тоже ничего личного не испытывал, кажется. Причём эта идея пришла ему в голову – или что там её заменяет – не просто потому, что мы заглянули в шахту.  
Фортис только пожал плечами.  
"Сокол" постепенно подплыл к астероиду, который соответствовал описанию Хенрики. То, что они не ошиблись, сразу стало ясно – в запросе со стороны астероида прозвучало "владения Джетангира Проницательного".  
– Цель прибытия? – деловито осведомился диспетчер. Сол-хан бросил вопросительный взгляд на Повелителей.  
Деймос не стал выдумывать лишнего. Говорить – пока тоже.  
– Мы с Кёрса. От леди Хенрики.  
– О, – в тоне диспетчера зазвучало явное уважение. – Разрешение на швартовку, передаю координаты. Повелитель Джетангир будет немедленно извещён.  
– Это было бы кстати, – подтвердил Деймос.  
Стыковка с астероидом прошла без каких-либо затруднений – за долгие века обитатели Спирали принимали у себя корабли любых форм и размеров. Техники заверили, что всё в порядке; на корабль же спустя краткое время пришло лаконичное сообщение.  
Джетангир Проницательный приветствовал гостей и приглашал их в свой дворец в удобном им составе.  
– Я вот думаю, а не стоит ли гостям прибыть завтра? – Деймос обернулся к Карраху и Фортису. – Чтоб не выглядеть дворняжками, бегущими по первому зову, задрав хвосты?  
Фортис слегка махнул рукой:  
– Кто тут у нас аристократ? Если о нас захотят плохо думать, то подумают в любом случае.  
– Зато у нас может получиться нанести оскорбление таким пренебрежением приглашениями хозяина, – поддаржал Каррах. – Оно нам надо?  
– Почему пренебрежением? – не понял Деймос. – Он пригласил – мы пришли в удобное для себя время. В любом случае – уж точно не сразу после посадки.  
– Не сразу. Заканчиваем дела, перекуриваем, подтягиваем штанишки и идём, – технодесантник сосредоточенно отслеживал показания остывания двигателей.  
– Я вот ещё прикидываю, стоит ли сразу вываливать про шпилеубийцу, – Деймос побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику своего кресла. – Или всё же начать с того, что на нас напали, а леди Хенрика доброжелательно подсказала, где искать этих нехороших людей – и дальше по обстоятельствам?  
– Про шпилеубийцу всё равно придётся узнавать, если будем возвращаться на Кёрс. Его-то не на нас натравили, – заметил Каррах. – Мы там так... под руку попались. Не попались бы мы – попался бы другой. Так что интересоваться и по порядку можно. Сначала нападение, потом шпилеубийца...  
– Чего ты хочешь добиться? – Фортис лениво развалился в кресле, прикрыв глаза.  
– В идеале – выяснить, кто напал на нас, кто привёз на Кёрс шпилеубийцу и зачем. И как бы избежать повторения этого неприятного события, – перечислил Деймос.  
– Только информация?  
– Для того, чтобы избежать повторения – скорее всего, придётся бить морды, – Деймос задумчиво посмотрел на брата. – Ну и лично я не против оторвать башку тому, кому в неё пришла идея по нам пострелять – но это уже опционально.  
– То есть, мы хотим информации и по возможности укрепиться здесь, как на Кёрсе?  
– Скорее – завести связи, дружеские и/или деловые, – поправил Деймос. – Насчёт нажить врагов – нет, это в планы не входит, все нажитые враги должны максимально быстро отправиться передавать привет Воителю Хорусу. А информация – это для начала.  
– Это важный момент, – кивнул Фортис. – Теперь о деловых связях. Чем у нас тут торгуют?  
– Если так разобраться – торгуют тремя Повелителями Ночи. Один из которых – технодесантник, второй – немного псайкер, третий – недоученный комиссар. По-моему, довольно ценный товар, – Деймос ухмыльнулся. – Каррах, сейчас тебе не обязательно сидеть и молчать, мы не в бою.  
– Ладно, записал, мы три шлюхи от войны, – хмыкнул Фортис.  
– Я вспоминаю, – пожал плечами "немного псайкер". – Может, о нём кто из наших говорил... но пока не вспоминается.  
– Если тебе нравится считать себя шлюхой – твоё право, – Деймос вздёрнул верхнюю губу, оскалившись. – Меня больше устраивает определение "наёмник". И только не разводи философский спор, что и шлюха, и наёмник продают свои услуги. Просто прими к сведению.  
– Тогда не говори о торговле собой, – парировал Фортис.  
Деймос только фыркнул – с одной стороны, оценивая и понимая собственную ошибку, с другой – не желая признавать неправоту вслух.  
– Тогда сформулируй сам. Для тех, с кем мы придём торговаться.  
– Я бы сказал, что мы Астартес, имеющие свои интересы в секторе, но признающие право хозяев этой территории запросить определённую цену за помощь.  
– Он вроде чаще предпочитает иметь дело с информацией, – неуверенно подал голос Каррах. – Больше не помню, он не особо известный...  
– Хм, уже хоть что-то, – оценил Фортис. – Прозвищ никаких не помнишь?  
Каррах только руками развёл.  
– Говорю же – не особо известный. Мы с ним дел почти не имели... ну, то есть, может, и имели, но не при мне. Что подслушал, то вспомнил.  
– Ты можешь собрать сведения за короткий срок?  
– Я могу попробовать, но ничего не обещаю, – пожал плечами Каррах.  
– Фортис, как ты это себе представляешь? – полюбопытствовал Деймос. – Мы вот прилетели, получили приглашение, всё официально. И тут выбегает в порт Каррах и начинает выспрашивать про этого Джетангира? Боюсь, это несколько повлияет на приветливость нашего Проницательного гостеприимца.  
– Не вижу ничего странного. Всё равно мы будем это выяснять. Плюс к тому, кроме Карраха есть команда. Или у нас будет образ наивных дурачков в стиле Имперских Кулаков?  
– Всё равно звучит бредово, – помотал головой Деймос. – Всё-таки первоначальная идея была лучше. Сейчас неторопливо разбираемся с местной бюрократией и идём в гости, не заставляя хозяина мариноваться в нетерпении слишком долго.  
– Одно другому не мешает. Я ещё посмотрю, есть ли тут доступы к сети. Хотя бы гостевые.  
– Если бы у нас было несколько дней, а Джетангира не было дома – можно было бы и впрямь побродить и порасспрашивать, тогда это выглядело бы естественно. Сейчас – нет, – Деймос чуть нахмурился. – Хорошо. Фортис, с доступом к сети – посмотри, это идея толковая. В остальном – чистим перья и идём так.  
Местная сеть Фортиса разочаровала. Она существовала – но ограничивалась владениями самого Джетангира, чтобы связаться с чем-то за пределами астероида, требовалась авторизация. Учитывая не самые стабильные отношения между князьями Спирали, это было, в принципе, ожидаемо.

  


Через несколько часов Повелители Ночи наконец отправились на встречу с хозяином этого княжества. Отыскать его было несложно: служители космопорта моментально указали на занимавший часть астероида дворец, выстроенный из металла и камня. Выстроенный причём умело, с опорой в первую очередь на возможности обороны.  
Гостей встретили у входа. Разодетый в шелка слуга низко поклонился и провёл по просторным коридорам; попадавшиеся навстречу стражники бросали на космодесантников взгляды – пристальные, профессионально-оценивающие.  
Путь завершился в обширном кабинете, который стал казаться меньше, когда трое Астартес вошли внутрь. Отделан он был со вкусом: тёмное дерево, стальные узоры и вписанные в интерьер голографические фигуры оценил бы любой знаток искусств.  
И хозяин этому кабинету тоже подходил.  
Джетангир Проницательный был человеком среднего роста, голова – лишена волос, лицо украшено длинными чёрными усами и бородкой. С виду он изрядно напоминал чогорийца; узкие глаза смотрели внимательно и цепко. Князь пиратов был облачён в тёмно-зелёное одеяние, над правым ухом виднелась замысловатая татуировка.  
– Добро пожаловать в мои владения, Повелители Ночи, – улыбнулся он.  
– Приветствуем, владыка Джетангир, – Деймос коротко склонил голову. – И передаём приветствие от леди Хенрики с Кёрса – вкупе с пожеланиями всяческой удачи.  
– А, Хенрика... – улыбка князя стала ностальгической. – Да пребудет с ней благословение всех сил. Прошу, располагайтесь.  
Джетангир кивнул на мебель – выдержанную в том же стиле, что и весь кабинет, но явно сделанную под размеры и вес, изрядно превосходившие человеческие.  
– Желаете усладить себя? Мне не приходилось сетовать на моих поваров.  
Деймос с некоторым сомнением оценил на глаз крепость мебели, но рискнул сесть. Надо же, вес десантника в броне это кресло с честью выдержало.  
– С услаждением – зависит в том числе от местных обычаев, с которыми мы пока, увы, незнакомы. Принято ли здесь сначала услаждать себя, а потом говорить о делах, или же наоборот? Или принято совмещать приятное с полезным?  
– О, это зависит от многих факторов, – усмехнулся Джетангир. – Как правило, вежливость со стороны хозяина дома – предложить угощение. Со стороны гостей – всё зависит от их отношения к беседе. Я лично предпочитаю обсуждать дела и одновременно радовать себя приятным вкусом; с ним даже самые сложные проблемы приобретают дивный оттенок.  
Фортис сел вторым, молча и равнодушно. Каррах, не открывая рта ("а всё же интересно, что тут готовят? Слаанешиты должны знать в этом толк!"), тоже сел, следуя примеру командира.  
– В таком случае – воистину совместим приятное с полезным, – решил Деймос. "Тем более, Карраха всё равно кормить надо. Растущий организм, чтоб его!"  
Джетангир кончиками пальцев постучал по скрытой в столе панели.  
Результат действий сказался быстро: буквально через пару минут в дверях появились слуги. Одни быстро и деловито установили перед десантниками небольшие столы из тёмного металла, другие стремительно накрыли их – перед каждым из Астартес оказались разнообразнейшие блюда и несколько бутылей напитков. Такое же угощение выставили и на стол перед самим князем.  
Деймос оглядел "поляну". Нет, подозрительным тут пока ничего не казалось – начиная с гостеприимства Джетангира. Яды и наркотики, по местным традициям? Ну... нейроглоттис, преомнор и оолитовую почку вроде пока никто не выковыривал. А если всё же какая-нибудь хрень есть и подействует – отец-примарх оставлял инструкцию и на этот случай. В духе "хм, а вот Ультрамаринов я ещё не убивал, надо попробовать, иначе непорядок!"  
– Некоторые наши кузены, – Повелитель Ночи широко и открыто улыбнулся Джетангиру, – считают, что начинать в таких случаях нужно с выпивки. Говорят, это способствует установлению личных и деловых контактов, – он взялся за ближайшую бутылку и налил себе полбокала. – Именно за контакты и предлагаю выпить.  
– Прекрасный вариант, – одобрительно кивнул Джетангир, наполняя собственный бокал. – Поддерживаю.  
Фортис по-прежнему исполнял роль беззвучного приложения. В его пальцах крутился одинокий орешек.  
Каррах тоже помалкивал, поглядывая на еду. Ну да, да, что поделать, она интересовала его больше. Но не тянуться же к ней раньше командира?  
Деймос поставил опустевший бокал на стол и примерился к одному из кусков поаппетитнее. Сейчас главное – быстро что-то съесть, тогда остальные тоже смогут приступить к трапезе. И можно будет уже нормально беседовать с Джетангиром.  
Собственно, один несчастный кусок мяса против вооружённого Повелителя Ночи в броне продержался до печального недолго.  
– Для начала, почтенный Джетангир, я задам Вам вопрос, – Деймос откинулся на спинку сиденья. – Водоворот в пятиугольнике. Пасть с изогнутыми клыками. Сжатый кулак с шипами. Вертикальная спираль, разделённая несколькими пустыми промежутками. Разорванная цепь. Перекрещённые сабли с каплями крови. Три переплетённых глифа из изогнутых линий. Рассечённая пополам луна. Круг со звёздочками внутри, штук десять. Знакомы ли Вам эти символы, и не знаете ли Вы корабля, который носит их все одновременно?  
– Символы, разумеется, знакомы, – кивнул князь. – Они достаточно распространены в Спирали. А вот одновременно...  
Он задумался, возведя глаза к потолку.  
– Что-то это мне напоминает. Такой корабль мне определённо знаком; если согласитесь немного подождать, я уточню. А для чего вам нужен этот корабль?  
– Дело в том, – голос Деймоса стал мягче, а улыбка – сдержаннее и ласковее, – что эти неумные люди на нас напали. Причём напали странно: высадили абордажную команду, но как только запахло жареным – то есть, их подпалённой обшивкой – немедленно растворились в глубинах космоса, оставив своих абордажников нам на съедение. Я хотел бы объяснить им, в какую печаль меня поверг их поступок. И заодно выяснить, не имеют ли эти несчастные отношения к некоторым неприятностям на Кёрсе, которые мы с товарищами успешно разгребли.  
Джетангир удивлённо приподнял тёмную бровь.  
– Действительно, необычное поведение, и ваши чувства вполне объяснимы. А что за неприятности вы упомянули? Не связаны ли они с тем, что вы прибыли от Хенрики?  
– Именно с этим они и связаны, – не стал отрицать Деймос. – Не стану преувеличивать, но наше появление на Кёрсе оказалось для леди Хенрики весьма и весьма счастливой случайностью.  
– Поясните, – попросил Джетангир. – Если связь действительно есть, то чем больше информации я получу, тем легче будут поиски.  
– Шпилеубийца, – коротко бросил Деймос.  
Значение термина Джетангиру пояснять не потребовалось. Его глаза на миг расширились, он задумчиво потёр кончик бороды.  
– Так-так... – тихо пробормотал он. – А вот это уже интересно.  
Фортис пока занялся едой. Следуя примеру командира, к еде приступил и Каррах. Он старался казаться понезаметнее, но еда исчезала как-то быстро.  
Деймос пока тоже молчал. В конце концов, пока Повелители Ночи предоставили вполне достаточно информации, Джетангир же не сказал ещё ничего. А некоторая еда в горячем виде значительно вкуснее, чем в холодном.  
Помедлив ещё несколько секунд, Джетангир сделал глоток и плавным движением поднялся.  
– Попрошу меня подождать, – учтиво сказал он. – Я немедленно уточню, что можно узнать об этом таинственном беглеце.  
– Разумеется, мы подождём, – вежливо кивнул Деймос. Князь наклонил голову и быстрым шагом вышел.  
Отсутствовал он неожиданно долго – около часа. За это время Астартес успели расправиться со всем угощением, и когда Джетангир вернулся, время услаждения уже миновало.  
– Итак, – сказал князь пиратов, возвращаясь за стол. – Результат есть, но новости как хорошие, так и не слишком.  
– Мы направляем верблюда своего слуха к колодцу Вашего красноречия, – Деймос успел нахвататься подобных выражений от Сол-хана за время совместного путешествия и произносить их с достойной случая серьёзностью.  
Фортис закатил глаза. Хорошо ещё у Повелителей Ночи это почти незаметно.  
Каррах удивлённо глянул на командира. Выпендрежник. Впрочем, озвучивать это он не собирался.  
– Хорошие новости в том, что вашего беглеца я действительно знаю, – сказал Джетангир. – Не лично, по репутации – Харсин Ридаз, человек крупной удачи, равно жестокий и осторожный. Ранее служил Саэдассе Игольчатой.  
Деймос запомнил имена, но пока продолжал слушать.  
– Проблемы же в следующем, – Джетангир наклонился вперёд. – После того, как Саэдасса погибла, Ридаз определённо нашёл себе нового покровителя, на это указывают все признаки. Только вот у меня нет сведений о том, кто это, и меня это изрядно озадачивает – я такие перемены всегда отслеживаю. Я могу подобрать только одно объяснение: покровитель держит Ридаза для дел, которые не стоит афишировать, и это отнюдь не обычные рейды. А, скажем, внезапная атака на вроде бы ни к чему не причастный корабль. Или выпущенный на планету монстр-убийца.  
– Хорошо, тогда ещё вопрос. Два. Первый: где можно этого Ридаза найти? Второй: известен ли вам некто Мориас Певец?  
О том, что объяснений скрытности Ридаза может быть ещё вагон и маленькая тележка, Деймос говорить не стал.  
– Второй – нет, не известен, – покачал головой Джетангир. – Он явно не имеет серьёзной репутации в Спирали. Что касается Ридаза – собственно, потому я и отсутствовал так долго. Сведений о его перемещениях нет, и, похоже, это и связано с его покровителем. Опираясь на то, что мне известно, я выделил пятерых наиболее вероятных кандидатов на эту роль, хотя по-настоящему подозревать стоит лишь четверых из ни, – князь пиратов медленно улыбнулся. – Тем не менее, при наличии времени, уверен, я сумею отыскать Ридаза – у меня обширная сеть информаторов и источников. И тут, полагаю, мы можем оказать друг другу взаимовыгодную помощь. А именно – следующее, – Джетангир помедлил. – Приношу извинения, если моё предложение покажется вам неуместным, но оно гарантирует наибольший результат. Скажите, вы слышали о Шестикратных Гонках?  
– А должны были? – вопросом ответил Деймос. – Если да – то что именно?  
– Это состязание, которое регулярно проводится в Спирали, – улыбнулся корсар. – Шесть участников или команд, шесть спонсоров, шесть этапов. Каждые шесть лет; победители получают не только призы, но и серьёзную репутацию, по крайней мере – до следующих Гонок. Если вкратце, конечно; детали имеются, но главное сейчас то, что нынешние Гонки уже на подходе.  
Фортис взмахнул рукой:  
– Сложность, правила, особенности, выгода, призы?  
– Сложность и особенности – представьте себе гонки на мотоциклах по шести астероидам, это уже о многом говорит. Некоторые детали правил и призы меняются каждый раз, чтобы сохранить ощущение новизны, – Джетангир откинулся назад. – А вот что остаётся неизменным: выгода помимо призов. Победители Гонок получают серьёзную репутацию в Спирали, они получают право явиться к любому двору и рассмотреть местные предложения. На них сосредотачивается большое внимание – и именно потому их нельзя устранить, в отличие от обычной ситуации, когда вошедший в чужие владения корабль могут просто расстрелять. И, собственно, отчего я подумал про Гонки: в числе нынешних спонсоров трое из пяти тех, кого я предполагаю на роль хозяев Ридаза.  
– Что ж в Вихре всё время хотят зрелищ, а не поработать?.. – пробормотал Фортис.  
– Идея не лишена интереса, – Деймос задумчиво разглядывал Джетангира. – Но мне хотелось бы узнать, что от нашего участия в гонках выигрываете вы?  
– О, – улыбнулся Джетангир. – Спонсор победителей приобретает уже свой статус – не знаменитости, а делового человека. Такая победа откроет мне множество дополнительных связей, для обретения которых мне бы пришлось в ином случае приложить изрядные усилия. Вдобавок я подкреплю свою репутацию человека, способного отыскать... редкости, уж простите за такое определение.  
– В чём заключается спонсорство? – Фортис считал себя в полном праве вмешиваться. Кому, если что, вести?  
– Благодаря моему взносу и связям вы, собственно, попадаете на Гонки, – объяснил Джетангир. – Нередко бывает так, что спонсор предоставляет машину; я, кстати, это сделать могу, я сейчас рассматривал пару вариантов, способных облегчить путь к победе.  
– Стрельба и ведовство предполагаются? – продолжал расспрашивать Фортис.  
– Не с самого начала, – уточнил князь. – Первые два астероида – чистое состязание скорости и манёвра. С третьего разрешено применять оружие и психические способности против других участников, с пятого – оружие, способное поражать многих людей само по себе.  
– Когда мы обратились за помощью к леди Хенрике, – заговорил Деймос, – нам предложили два варианта на выбор: поучаствовать в боях на арене во славу леди – или разобраться, какая дрянь пакостит в её шахте. Пожиратели Миров или Дети Императора на нашем месте рванули бы на арену с радостью, но мы – Повелители Ночи. Именно поэтому идея с Гонками мне не нравится.  
– Мне тоже, – поддержал Фортис. – Делать людям нечего.  
– А какие альтернативы и есть ли они вообще? – подал голос Каррах. Леди Хенрика давала выбор, но далеко не факт, что Джетангир последует её примеру.  
Князь развёл руками.  
– Этот вариант гарантированно приносит выгоду нам всем в случае вашей победы. Альтернатива – я в конце концов найду Ридаза, и вы сможете отправиться за ним, но я никак не смогу гарантировать, что вас защитит хоть что-то, кроме брони. Особенно если он в самом деле служит кому-то могущественному, превосходящему меня ресурсами материально. Разумеется, в этом случае мы поговорим об иной оплате – мои извинения, однако бесплатные сведения идут вразрез с традициями Спирали.  
– Это выгода репутации успешных комедиантов? Зрелище должно иметь цель и смысл. Само по себе зрелище, его постановка, его ритм и сюжет, его детали, вплоть до числа ударов, – Фортис заговорил размеренно и задумчиво. – Какой смысл несут эти гонки? Демонстрация превосходства и достижений? Выяснение отношений? В нас и так стреляют, и эдак, и никто не защитит от удара, когда корабль уже наводит орудия. Как никто не защитит их от нас, даже если они будут победителями игр.  
– Никто и не говорил об альтруизме, – поддержал брата Деймос. – Я бы скорее удивился и насторожился, если бы нам и впрямь принесли всё на блюдечке. Но Фортис прав, зачем нам репутация скоморохов? Это к Детям Императора. Так что я бы хотел услышать об альтернативных способах оплаты – ну хотя бы чтоб знать, из чего выбирать.  
– Это скорее вопрос традиций, – задумчиво сказал Джетангир. – Видите ли, если на каких-то иных планетах существуют общие законы, то в Спирали их заменяет сложная сеть обычаев и отношений. Её непросто объяснить, для этого надо родиться... но можете поверить, репутация в Спирали так же весома и реальна, как авторитет колдовской силы на Квесале или огромные богатства на других мирах. Тот, кто просто так уничтожит победителей Гонок, рискует потерять множество своих связей и союзов, потерять лицо, как говорят. А по мнению многих – вызовет и неудовольствие как минимум одного из Тёмных Богов, – он пожал плечами. – Я бы не сказал, что репутация победителей аналогична репутации артистов. Скорее... хм-м... скорее репутации великих воинов. Вроде выигравших талаксанскую Энкарминату, уж на что там мир с жестокими правилами, но победители пользуются огромным почётом, – Джетангир поставил локти на стол и переплёл пальцы. – Что же до альтернативных способов – то это не так сложно. Драгоценности – не денежные знаки, конечно. Редкие предметы, которые можно оговорить отдельно. Конкретные услуги – боюсь, правда, что список услуг, которые в Спирали могут оказать космодесантники, не очень разнообразен.  
– И тем не менее, мне хотелось бы услышать альтернативу. Конкретные предложения, – настаивал Деймос.  
– Игры... были такие игры, – припомнил Фортис. – Да. Кажется, понимаю. Причём участие в них чужака гарантирует признание чужака своим, а уж победа... Меня волнует гнев Тёмных Богов. Они имеют отношение к этим играм?  
– А конкретные предложения я не имею права сейчас делать, – развёл руками Джетангир. – Моё твёрдое правило: цена услуги всегда зависит от неё самой, а я не знаю, сколько именно усилий потребуется для поисков Ридаза. Возможно, я отыщу его с лёгкостью в течение недели. Возможно, мне придётся искать долго и сложно, заключать дополнительные сделки, – он повернул голову к Фортису: – Считается, что Тёмные Боги имеют отношение ко всему, что происходит в Вихре. Прямого доказательства причастности к Гонкам пока что нет – во всяком случае, на моей памяти свидетельств не было. Слухи, тем не менее, устойчивы.  
– Я вижу выгоду в этом мероприятии... лично для себя, – решил Фортис. – Пусть даже оно мне не нравится излишней, на мой взгляд, тратой ресурсов.  
"Впрочем, до ваших пиратов мне тоже никакого дела нет".  
– Репутация – это серьёзно, – согласился Деймос. – А она способна искупить наше незнание местных обычаев? Насколько она реально является индульгенцией?  
– Незнание не является проблемой, – успокоил Джетангир. – В Спираль нередко залетают чужаки. Опять-таки, традицией и хорошим тоном считается отряжать людей к новым гостям, дабы те пояснили правила, принятые конкретно в этом домене. Репутация же искупает проблемы, которые может вызвать ваше поведение. К примеру, если обычный капитан обратится к князю пиратов напрямую, тот имеет полное право отвергнуть его сделку. А вот если обращусь я, пусть даже уступаю по возможностям – то традиции требуют меня как минимум выслушать и принять вежливо. Или, скажем, если вы как есть сейчас, нападёте на корабль в подчинении у одного из князей – он будет иметь право и даже обязанность вас покарать. А вот вы-победители-Гонок сможете сделать то же самое, и не опасаться таких последствий: это будет рассматриваться как обычная стычка между князьями, и проблемы могут возникнуть, лишь если вы затронули что-то исключительно ценное, или же нанесли князю намеренное личное оскорбление. Словом, победители Гонок имеют право явиться к кому угодно, быть принятыми, не опасаться проблем, пока не нападают сами. Исключения бывают, но они всегда достаточно обоснованы – например, если вы явитесь к Лишкар Дельфес и заключите с ней сделку в определённой части её владений, то за её нарушение она будет вправе преследовать.  
– То есть, фактически, мы получаем статус, равный княжескому? – Деймос навострил уши.  
– Я бы сказал "почётный княжеский", – улыбнулся Джетангир. – Ясное дело, что астероидный домен вы не получите – если только кому-то не придёт в голову включить его в список призов. Честно говоря, такого никогда не бывало. Но да, на некоторое время вы будете считаться лицами с изрядным статусом и правами – вроде права набирать вассалов, скажем.  
– На некоторое – это на какое? – не отставал Деймос. – До следующих Гонок?  
– Как минимум, – подтвердил Джетангир. – Или пока вы не сумеете сделать своими откровенными врагами не менее шести влиятельных князей. Для этого надо постараться, конечно.  
"Была бы большая проблема..." – усмехнулся Фортис.  
– Каков порядок заявления команды на Гонки? Где можно получить информацию о правилах и соперниках? Прошу учесть, это ещё не означает согласия на участие. Это означает желание лучше понять, во что мы можем ввязаться, – предупредил Деймос. "А то легко взять новеньких обалдуев тёплыми, наплести им с три короба, отправить на мясо, а перед Хенрикой потом можно извиниться ".  
– Порядок заявления достаточно простой: спонсор сообщает о своём участии в Залах Диаонеи. Я всё равно собирался участвовать в Гонках, поэтому организовать это будет несложно. Общие правила предоставляет спонсор, нынешние – распорядители в Залах же. Предупреждая ваш вопрос: Залы суть место, где никто не посмеет сделать нечто, приводящее к конфликту. А вот соперники... – Джетангир вздохнул. – Одно из главных и неизменных правил: личности участников хранятся в тайне до самых Гонок. Узнать их можно, только явившись во дворец спонсора и отыскав их там. Хотя это считается не очень спортивным.  
– А кого вы собирались выставлять? – полюбопытствовал Фортис.  
– У меня есть пара перспективных гонщиков, – преспокойно ответил Джетангир. – За оставшееся время они бы прошли серьёзные аугментации, но до уровня космодесантников, признаю, не дотянули бы.  
– Моим условием участия будет возможность порыться в требухе машины, – потребовал Фортис. – Возможно, не только этой. Поскольку в случае согласия вести мне, я предполагаю, что моё стремление не будет выглядеть неестественным.  
– Разумеется, – развёл руками Джетангир. – Модификации машин не просто разрешены, но и приветствуются.  
– Вы рассказали о приятных перспективах при победе, – протянул Деймос. – Но не оговорили несколько нюансов. Во-первых, получают ли победители Гонок какие-то скидки на информацию и услуги? Или сведения о местонахождении Ридаза как стоили флакончика слёз падшего Ангела Звезды, смешанных с серебряным зельем и кровью тысячи младенцев – так и будут стоить, просто к запросу добавят "пожалуйста" и "будьте так любезны"? Во-вторых, каковы перспективы тех, кто не победил в Гонках? И каково отношение в Спирали к участникам, которые не выиграли, но выжили?  
– Если вы победите, то все требуемые расходы для поисков я возьму на себя, – повёл рукой Джетангир. – Победа их для меня всё равно окупит. Денежные и технологические призы – ваши, если же там окажутся какие-то особенные редкости – я бы хотел обсудить их. Что до остального... – он помедлил. – К проигравшим нет какого-то особо негативного отношения. Чтобы вообще участвовать в Гонках, уже надо быть неординарным, и если такой участник выживает – то опять же, по традиции спонсор его вознаградит, вероятно – оставит у себя на службе. Конечно, упомянутого мной статуса они не получают, но и преследовать их никто не будет. Ну разве что кто-то пожелает напомнить участнику в лицо о том, что он проиграл. Но в вашем случае...  
Он красноречиво оглядел Повелителей Ночи.  
– Нет, ну почему, нам можно напоминать о проигрышах... – улыбнулся Деймос, – но обычно один раз в жизни. И да, у меня ещё вопрос. Чисто из вредности, можно сказать. Если мы, например, свернём шею кому-то из местных князей и подчиним его домен – каким будет отношение к нам, если сравнить с отношением к победителям Гонок?  
– Если вы сумеете это сделать, – улыбнулся Джетангир, – значит, вы заслуживаете его владений. Правда, с этим могут не согласиться те, у кого имеются союзы или деловые связи с погибшим – особенно первые, вторые-то могут сперва уточнить ваш взгляд на дела. Но к вам мигом проявят расположение соперники и враги погибшего. Статус победителей же просто поможет привлечь на свою сторону больлше людей.  
– Гоп-стопом по галактике, – пробурчал Фортис. – Во славу Кёрза.  
– То есть, лучше сначала выиграть Гонки, а потом сворачивать шеи, – отметил для себя Деймос. – Я учту.  
Джетангир снова улыбнулся и развёл руками.  
– Итак, ваше решение?  
– Пока – никакого, – Деймос не позволил сбить себя с толку. – Как я уже сказал – я хочу сначала получить информацию о правилах и порядке Гонок. Ну и какие-то хроники предыдущих Гонок, если информация есть.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Джетангир. – Если вы согласитесь быть моими гостями, информация будет доставлена в ваши покои. Если предпочтёте остаться на своём корабле – я передам её на борт.  
– Лучше на корабле, – решил Деймос. – Он просто больше приспособлен под наше обитание – не сочтите за причину для обиды, почтенный Джетангир.  
– Никаких обид, – кивнул князь. – Мне не так часто доводится принимать у себя космодесантников.  
– В таком случае, полагаю, первый этап переговоров можно считать законченным?  
Джетангир ответил мягкой улыбкой.  
– Полагаю, мы как минимум поняли друг друга.  
– Я искренне на это надеюсь, – Деймос поднялся. – В таком случае – мы ждём информацию по Гонкам.  
Князь кивнул.  
– Таковая придёт.  
– Я просил бы проводить нас к выходу из дворца, – улыбнулся Деймос. – Чтоб мы случайно не забрели куда-нибудь не туда.  
"Например на продуктовый склад", – Фортис покосился на Карраха.  
– Я вас лично провожу, – заверил Джетангир. – В знак добрых отношений.  
Каррах с сожалением взглянул на опустевший столик с продуктами и поднялся. Ну, хоть покормили вкусно, и на том спасибо.

  


Джетангир не подвёл, и информацию о Гонках предоставил буквально через пару часов. Выяснилось следующее.  
В Гонке участвовало не более шести гонщиков или маленьких команд, у каждой из которых был свой спонсор. Ограничений на состав не было – люди, космодесантники, ксеносы, мутанты... кто угодно, если соответствующий спонсор решил выдвинуть. Однако до самых Гонок личности участников хранились в тайне, а принадлежность к спонсорам – вплоть до финиша. Именно поэтому никто теоретически не знал, за кого выступает тот или иной участник. Нападать на участников до Гонок (даже на предполагаемых) считалось крайне дурным тоном, в отличие от порчи машин.  
Сами Гонки проходили по шести астероидам, соединённым атмосферными мостами. На первых двух участники состязались исключительно в скорости и умении маневрировать – но это не значило, что им ничего не угрожало. Каждый спонсор имел право поставить по одной ловушке в пределах двух астероидов, известив об этом распорядителей; практически всегда так и выходило. На третьем и четвёртом астероиде уже можно было атаковать противников – но только одного за раз. Джетангир в приложении пояснил это так: если выстрелить в конкурента, и он столкнётся с другой машиной, это не будет нарушением – потому что сам стрелок поразил только одного. А вот если бросить гранату, которая взрывом накроет сразу нескольких гонщиков – то это нарушением будет. На двух последних астероидах разрешалось уже любое оружие; в любом случае на суть оружия ограничение не было. Болтеры, плазма, психические силы, артефакты – в ход шло всё.  
Наблюдение за ходом Гонок велось при помощи множества камер, расставленных по астероидам и передававшим происходящее в прямом эфире. Камеры были собраны тёмными механикус, и отличались преизрядной надёжностью; намеренно выводить их из строя воспрещалось.  
Призовой фонд составлялся из разнообразных ценностей, предоставленных спонсорами и некоторыми избранными зрителями. Отдельный приз поступал из Залов Диаонеи, и оставался неизвестным – распорядители доставляли его в запечатанном наглухо контейнере.  
Помимо этого всегда были какие-либо дополнительные изменчивые правила, объявляемые за день до Гонок. Джетангир предоставил хроники нескольких предыдущих Гонок, и они не отличались однообразием. В составе участников попадались все, кого можно было представить, среди дополнительных правил – тоже. Однажды от всех участников требовалось выступать в фиолетовом. В другой раз под запрет попали ксеномашины, в третий – человеческие машины. В четвёртый раз последние два астероида были густо минированы, в пятый – не допускались псайкеры, в шестой – напротив, по псайкеру в команде должно было быть... Распорядители не жаловались на фантазию.  
Неизменными оставались главные черты – байки, шесть астероидов, и три ужесточающихся этапа отношений между гонщиками.  
Деймос внимательно изучил информацию и поднял взгляд от планшета.  
– Таким образом выходит, что готовить свою или портить чужую технику до объявления дополнительных правил – нет смысла, можем пролететь. Также есть шанс, что текущий состав команды не будет соответствовать требованиям, и нам придётся добавлять либо удалять кого-то. Вот оружие нужно готовить, и броню тоже – если что, заявим её как оружие, можно вывернуться. Заодно можно будт попробовать под эту лавочку затребовать от Джетангира дополнительное снаряжение, патроны, топливо для ранца и так далее.  
Фортис закинул руки за голову и посмотрел в потолок:  
– Мне не нравится идея ломать технику. Вообще. Мне интересно, какой срок нам дадут на приспособиться к ситуации.  
– Дополнительные правила объявляются за день до гонок, – напомнил Деймос. – У нас будут сутки.  
– А до самих гонок сколько, не сказали или я просто прослушал? – уточнил Каррах.  
– Сутки, значит... – Фортис задумался. – Значит, делаем из техники трансформер. Из нас тоже.  
– Поясни, – попросил Деймос.  
– Вот размышляю, как это сделать. Чтобы можно было убрать, добавить или преобразовать части без потери функциональности.  
– Если что – нужно делать начинку, – решил Деймос. – Чтоб можно было быстро выпотрошить допущенную к гонкам машину и набить туда полезной требухи. Фортис, это на тебе, естественно.  
– Разумеется.  
– Каррах, на тебе разведка. Побродить тут, послушать, собрать сведения  
– Да без проблем. Сколько у нас времени-то до гонок? – снова спросил Каррах. – Неделя, две, три, несколько?  
– Три недели. Я займусь вопросом снабжения, ещё раз переговорю с Джетангиром, дальше на мне тренировки. Причём тренироваться нужно втроём, чтобы учиться работать вместе. Я не хочу повторять подвиги Сахаала.  
– Нацепи ранец на этого внебрачного потомка примарха от Коракса.  
– Добуду – нацеплю, – пообещал Деймос.  
– Ага, три недели... чего?! Какой ранец?! – попятился Каррах. – Я ничего не знаю! Я ни на чём не летаю!  
– А будешь, – Фортис лениво потянулся.  
– Наверное, придётся... – вздохнул Каррах.  
– В любом случае – пригодится, – кивнул Деймос. – И уж что-что, а топливо для ранца найти – наименьшая проблема. Меньше всего будет занятий в тире, если патроны к болтерам не добудем.  
– Да уж, – согласился Фортис. – Но поработаете на обычном оружии, потом поправку сделаете.  
– Это достаточно хреновый вариант, – Деймос поморщился. – Хотя за неимением лучшего – придётся так. Да, с бронёй тоже надо что-нибудь сделать. Всё проверить, смазать, литаний там каких-никаких поналепить...  
– ...печатей чистоты... для вящего ужаса и непонимания у противника, – технодесантник говорил очень серьёзным голосом. – А тебе комиссарскую фуражку добудем.  
– И на шлем наденем, да, – Деймос сохранял невозмутимость. – Тогда Карраху спереди декоративные буфера приделаешь, будет сороритку изображать. И тебе механодендритов побольше, чтоб медитативно шевелились и обеспечивали противнику головокружение.  
– Сороритку? – непонимающе спросил Каррах.  
– Боевую имперскую бабу, – объяснил Фортис.  
Выражение лица Карраха сделалось обиженно-озадаченным.  
– Я же не слаанешит, бабу изображать.  
– Тогда изобразишь... о, инсигнию ему!  
– А я не имперец, чтоб изображать комиссара, – парировал Деймос. – Но инсигнию можно, да.  
– Инсигнию? – снова спросил Каррах.  
– Есть в Империуме такая организация, – начал Деймос. – Возможно, ты о ней даже слышал краем уха. Она называется Инквизиция.  
– Ещё бы не слышать, – помрачнел Каррах. – Спасибо, не желаю носить символы тех, кто вырезал нашу с Вером банду.  
– Расслабься, это всё равно всё на уровне шуточек, – Деймос махнул рукой. – Так-то, понятное дело, явимся в блеске, славе и так далее. Жаль, что пока не стоит распускать слухи о наших подвигах на Кёрсе.  
– Более того, – напомнил Фортис, – учтите, кем считают Повелителей Ночи вокруг.  
– Мы тьма, мы смерть, мы сама ночь, – замогильным голосом процитировал Деймос.  
– Общеизвестная тактика? – Фортис приподнял бровь.  
– Пожалуй, так: на публике и демонстративно – да, – кивнул Деймос. – Но естественно, на гонках ограничиваться этим не стоит.  
– Это вопрос. Что считается тактикой Легиона? Тебе должно быть виднее, как и Карраху.  
– Тактикой легиона считается кровожадность и запугивание, пожалуй, – Деймос задумался. – Другое дело, что нужно соблюдать некоторый баланс, иначе на последних двух астероидах нашим конкурентам и зрители охотно помогут.  
– Что, и это тоже на мне? – вздохнул Каррах. – У нас три недели, ладно... но нас же так будут опасаться сильнее всего, так? И будут пытаться выбить особенно сильно...  
Фортис вздохнул:  
– Каррах, что является общепризнанной тактикой легиона Повелителей Ночи? Подчёркиваю, общепризнанной.  
– Кровожадность, запугивание, быстрые налёты, – неуверенно перечислил Каррах.  
– Ещё.  
– Не нападать открыто? Диверсии, шантаж, запугивание... запугивание я уже говорил.  
– Ещё. Говори так, как говорят вокруг, а не как знаешь ты изнутри. О чём думают, увидев крылатый череп.  
Каррах честно задумался, вспоминая.  
– Страх. Они боятся. Много трупов и резни, нет?  
– Это люди. А Астартес, например?  
– Ну... если не сталкивались с нами, то тоже могут считать нас бессмысленно вырезающими всех подряд... – предположил Каррах. – Нет?  
– Не спрашивай у меня. Это не проверка и я не собираюсь подталкивать тебя к какому-то ответу. Я хочу, чтобы прежде, чем вы займётесь боевой подготовкой, вы согласовали своё видение тактики легиона в целом. Деймос, а с твоей точки зрения, какой впечатление производит Легион? Истинное, а не то, во что нам хотелось бы поверить.  
– Я уже сказал – кровожадность и запугивание. Вместе с тем, нас не считают безмозглыми кхорнитами, которые, чуть что, впадают в ярость и вырезают целые города просто потому, что городу не повезло оказаться не в то время и не в том месте. У нас есть цель – неважно, глобальная или локальная. Резня во имя цели, а не ради резни – но при этом без сантиментов и милосердия.  
– Понятно, – с уважением протянул Каррах. – Я запомню.  
– А теперь о том, что вкладываем в это мы. Деймос?  
– Глобальной цели у нас пока нет. Локальная – победа в гонках и успешный переход к следующей локальной цели – расследованию. Далее по обстоятельствам. Если во имя достижения цели придётся свернуть несколько лишних шей – у меня нигде не ёкнет. Но победа – не основное. Есть ещё момент, о котором я не упомянул, потому что это слишком естественно – то, о чём говорил Первый капитан Севатар: на самом деле у нас нет ничего, кроме братских уз. И они – если и не глобальная цель, то ценность, которая стоит выше прочих.  
– Я просто иду за вами, – покачал головой Каррах. – И учусь, как могу. Но ты прав: кроме братьев, у нас ничего особо ценного нет. Оружие можно добыть, доспехи сделать... братьев не заменишь и не найдёшь, если не повезёт. Мне уже повезло один раз, второго такого вряд ли дождусь.  
Деймос чуть усмехнулся.  
– А что ты вообще знаешь о Легионе? О его прошлом, об отце-примархе?  
– Они были, – честно сказал Каррах. – На лекциях я обычно спал.  
– "Я здесь, потому что вы здесь. Потому что мы братья", – процитировал Фортис. – Большего и не нужно. Лекции, судя по Вератиону, ты правильно проспал.  
– Почему? – заинтересовался Деймос. – Что такого было в Вератионе, кроме полной пассивности?  
– Не надо так. Он тоже мой брат и мой наставник, – попросил Каррах. – Да, я знаю, что он не без недостатков... но всё-таки он мой брат.  
– Я сказал всего лишь о его пассивности, – Деймос повернулся к Карраху. – Он действительно проявлял очень мало инициативы. И я не пытался как-то его принизить или оскорбить – я просто констатировал факт.  
– Потому что он ценит доспех превыше содержимого, – Фортис не испытывал ни грамма сентиментальности. – В нашем случае это будет... неудобно. Если это результат обучения в вашей варбанде, то этот результат не подходит для использования здесь и сейчас.  
– Нет, это я признаю, – кивнул Каррах. – Просто... а, ладно. Я всё равно не знаю, как объяснить. Просто не обсуждайте его за глаза, ладно? Такое, если высказывать, надо высказывать в лицо, чтобы брат мог услышать и исправиться, а сейчас что толку? Только злословим за его спиной, время тратим.  
– Я говорил. Не суть важно. Важно то, что я видел только вас и только так могу судить и нравах вашего отряда.  
– Получается, Вератион – вообще запретная тема, на которую нельзя говорить, раз его с нами нет? – удивился Деймос.  
– Нет, почему? Просто мне не очень приятно слышать его обсуждение в таком ключе, – вздохнул Каррах. – Знаю, он не без недостатков, и вы правильно говорите, и всё такое, но... просто не очень приятно.  
– Зато честно, – Деймос пожал плечами.  
– Это не недостаток. Кажется, я так и не смог донести одну мысль в достопамятном разговоре, – покачал головой Фортис. – Узнавание мундира и регалий необходимо в первую очередь в крупных формациях. То есть, когда ты в лицо не знаешь половину. У нас же формация мелкая, поэтому лычки имеют не больше значения, чем количество черепов при поясе.  
– Знаю, что честно. Просто, пожалуйста, не надо при мне. Он меня с начала скаутства воспитывал, я к нему привязан... нет, донёс ты правильно, – Каррах повертел пальцами в воздухе, не зная, как сказать. – Я на доспехи и всё это не смотрел... но Вер – не я, он привык к... как ты сказал? Крупным формациям, да. Вот и действовал как привык... и не смотрел на самого капитана. А я смотрел. И жалею, что Вер не с нами, а с ним.  
– Вот именно. Поэтому я говорю не о самом Вератионе, а о воспитании в вашей варбанде. Если оно заключалось в различении лычек, то и правильно, что проспал.  
– А! Тогда прости, я тебя не так понял, – повинился Каррах.  
– Я тоже жалею, что он не с нами, – признал Деймос. – И именно злословить о нём не собираюсь. Но и судорожно думать, как бы так сформулировать своё мнение, не буду тоже. Просто запомни, что за глаза я говорю о нём ровно так же, как мог бы говорить в глаза.  
– И за это – спасибо, – кивнул Каррах.  
– Вот и разобрались. Можно возвращаться к делам. Я пока тоже буду заниматься разведкой и собиранием слухов, потому что в остальном от меня толку на подготовительном этапе будет ещё меньше, я не специалист.  
– На тебе ещё тактика поведения на различных типах местности и натаскивание Карраха, если он что-то вдруг не знает, – заметил Фортис.  
– Тренировки – отдельная статья, и тренироваться будем вместе. Я уже сказал: нам нужно учиться работать в команде, причём именно в таком составе. Карраха отдельно я тоже понатаскаю, не убежит – тем более, без ранца!  
– Обкатывать технику я буду один.  
– Разумеется. Каррах, есть ещё вопросы?  
– Ранец – дело уже решённое, да? – вздохнул Каррах. – Больше нет.  
– Ты боишься летать?  
– Я не умею летать! То есть я умею пилотировать, но не ранец же!  
– Заодно и научишься.  
– Дальше дна не улетишь, – философски заключил Фортис.

  


На следующий день Деймос отправился к Джетангиру один. Сообщил о том, что Повелители Ночи согласны участвовать в Гонках, приняв Джетангира в качестве спонсора. Уточнил, когда имеет смысл начинать модифицировать технику, чтоб не выяснилось потом, что зря старались. И безо всякого стеснения затребовал дополнительное снаряжение: два прыжковых ранца, патроны для болтеров, ну и топливо для ранцев туда же. Спонсор Джетангир – или где?  
Впрочем, высказаны все вопросы и требования были с вполне подобающей вежливостью.  
Князь задумался на несколько секунд, и констатировал:  
– Я позаботился о том, чтобы моя машина имела взаимозаменяемые части. Поэтому модификации можно начинать хотя бы за неделю до Гонок, а изучать всё доступное – хоть сейчас. Снаряжение... так, топливо – не проблема, ранцы – вы удивитесь, но тоже. А вот с болтами для вашего оружия немного сложнее. Я знаю, как их можно достать, однако на это уйдёт от четырёх дней до недели, – он развёл руками. – У меня сплошь люди. Оружием вашего калибра пользуются редко.  
– С техникой меня беспокоит исключительно один вариант. Допустим, мы модифицируем лэндспидер. А накануне гонок нам скажут: извините, уважаемые участники, но не могли бы вы приехать на какой-нибудь приличной летале? Что касается патронов – неделю-то оно ждёт спокойно. Ситуация начинает внушать мне оптимизм.  
– Только мотоциклы, и только наземный или невысоко парящий транспорт, – успокоил Джетангир. – Иного ещё никогда не бывало. Но, говоря о неожиданных факторах – у меня сейчас есть два предложения, которые могут сильно помочь в Гонках.  
– А как же гонки, когда человеческие машины попали под запрет? – припомнил Деймос. – И да, предложения – я слушаю.  
– Это тип производства, не тип машины, – напомнил Джетангир. – Что касается предложений... Я уже начал кое-что прощупывать, и выяснил, что у одного из конкурентов имеются образцы определённой технологии. А точнее – микродвигатели, которые придадут машине скорости и маневренности. Если получить их в свои руки, то шансы на победу вырастут, – он неспешно поднялся, прошёлся по кабинету. – Второе – мне стало известно, что другой конкурент не отказался бы ударить по чужим машинам до Гонок, и я в его списке есть. Однако же он рассчитывает на столкновение с людьми, а не с космодесантом... Единственное что – увы, я не могу предложить вам помочь в обоих делах. Дата нападения ещё неизвестна, а "окно" для перехвата микродвигателей, напротив, достаточно узкое.  
– Образцы – это, конечно, интересно. Вопрос – стоит ли игра свеч, и не сможет ли изобретатель просто повторить своё изобретение. Насчёт машин – мы просто заранее перегоним их на наш корабль, пусть попробуют что-нибудь с ними сделать на глазах у Фортиса. Или взрывать корабль целиком – тоже допустимо?  
– Изобретателя у конкурента нет, – улыбнулся Джетангир. – Она сама добыла их таким же способом. Что же до вашего корабля... хм, я сомневаюсь, что кто-то станет взрывать его прямо здесь. Проникнуть на борт – иное дело. В Спирали хватает рисковых людей.  
– То есть, правила приличия на гонках позволяют спереть эти самые микродвигатели без последующих претензий перед стартом?  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Джетангир. – Это выяснять личности гонщиков и убивать их – недостойно. Обеспечить себе преимущество – почему бы и нет?  
– Принято, мы обдумаем вопрос. А что насчёт типа производства и типа машины? Я не совсем понял этот момент.  
– Ну, скажем, возьмите мотоциклы, сделанные людьми, орками и эльдар, – пояснил Джетангир. – Произведены разными народами. Но тип у них один и тот же – лёгкая наземная машина на двух колёсах.  
– "В другой раз под запрет попали ксеномашины, в третий – человеческие машины", – процитировал Деймос. – Что имелось в виду?  
Джетангир на секунду задумался, вспоминая.  
– Это относилось к "чистым" типам. То есть, скажем, выставить эльдарскую машину было нельзя, а вот корпус в человеческих традициях с рядом эльдарских механизмов внутри – можно. Во втором случае – то же самое; скажем, боевой мотоцикл космодесанта не допускался. Орочий корпус с десантным двигателем был дозволителен. Собственно, я тогда видел очень странный пример – корпус от обычного мессийского мотоцикла с двигателем от тау.  
– То есть, в случае чего можно накануне гонок поменять и перекрасить обшивку – и будет нормально?  
– Иногда да, – улыбнулся Джетангир. – Если условия это позволяют, конечно. Многие спонсоры как раз для этой цели держат разные корпуса на складах.  
– Хорошо. У кого надо красть микродвигатели?  
– Квистана по прозвищу Техноведьма. Её протеже тоже будет участвовать в Гонках; по моим данным, микродвигатели сейчас хранятся на одном из её складов, через три дня их перевезут в крайне защищённое место. Ударить можно или по складу, или перехватить корабль.  
– Это вся информация?  
– Нет, конечно, – Джетангир потянулся в сторону и взял планшет. – Более детальная – здесь, пересказывать её вслух было бы просто слишком долго.  
– Тогда, с вашего позволения, я забираю планшет, и дальше мы думаем, что с этой информацией делать. И ждём запрошенного снаряжения.

  


Сведения на планшете оказались действительно подробными.  
Склад находился на отдалённом астероиде, и служил временным хранилищем, основной защитой которого была тайна. Основной – но далеко не единственной, поскольку, по данным Джетангира, там всегда находилось не менее тридцати человек. Как особо отметил князь, Квистана своё прозвище заслужила по праву: она обожала тонкую технику и активно её применяла. Поэтому от стражей вполне можно было ожидать аугметики, а от склада – наличия боевых сервиторов или турелей. Увы, удалось лишь запечатлеть турели извне склада – но зато имелась карта их детального расположения.  
Корабль, который должен был забрать микродвигатели, был лёгким и быстрым; чтобы выйти на наиболее выгодный курс, ему пришлось бы непременно сбросить скорость и пройти мимо нескольких крупных астероидов, где его вполне можно было перехватить. Джетангир предполагал, что контейнер с нужным грузом окажется или в особо защищённом хранилище (карта корабля прилагалась), либо на мостике. О сопротивлении судить было сложно – команды кораблей обычно были обширны, но вот аугметики от каждого ожидать не приходилось, слишком дорого и малоэффективно.  
– Для начала вопрос, – Деймос оторвался от изучения информации на планшете. – Имеет ли смысл воровать двигатели – или лучше их просто уничтожить?  
– Я был бы не против покрутить это в руках, – признался Фортис. – Но встраивать к себе неизвестно что – нет. Кто его знает, какие там системы защиты. И у кого это украдено.  
– И действительно ли там именно то устройство, которое заявлено, – подхватил Деймос. – Эта Квистана либо неосторожная дура, которая позволила информации утечь – зная, что ею могут воспользоваться... либо коварная сука, рассчитывающая таким образом напакостить конкурентам. Могут быть и другие варианты, конечно. Но чем больше я думаю, тем более дурным мне кажется запах этой истории.  
– Либо Проницательный таки Проницательный, – предположил Фортис. – Если его не дурят, да. Слишком много предположений.  
– Не проверим – не узнаем, – пожал плечами Каррах.  
– А проверим – можем узнать слишком много, – не согласился Деймос. – Лично я бы скорее уничтожил это устройство издали. Варп, если оно так ненадёжно хранится сейчас – почему оно будет храниться там ещё три дня, а не увезено вчера? Почему у Квистаны всё не схвачено заранее?  
– Джтангир наверняка хочет технологию себе, – высказался Фортис. – Но он нам не платит за это.  
– Может, не схвачено, потому что нет возможности? Скажем, в эти три дня велик риск привлечь внимание и потерять двигатели... – предположил Каррах.  
– Она его уже привлекла. Почему и как такая информация оказалась в руках Джетангира? Почему Квистана это _допустила_?  
– Приманка, – хмыкнул Фортис. – Для дураков.  
– Этого я и опасаюсь, – кивнул Деймос.  
– Вам виднее, – не стал спорить Каррах. – Но если она просто случайно упустила информацию, а Джетангир всё составил воедино – то в дураках на состязаниях будем мы.  
– Мы и так там останемся, – пробурчал Фортис. – Уж очень оно всё настаивает на "немедленно побежать".  
– Да мы в любом случае там останемся... – вздохнул Каррах.  
– Кроме того, если мы лишим Квистану микродвигателей или того, что она за таковые выдаёт – она не получит возможного преимущества, но останется с нами на равных. Мы уже выигрываем. А сейчас – Фортис прав: нас слишком подгоняют. Не дают времени. Вспомни Хенрику: она теряла деньги за каждый день простоя шахты, но не торопила нас ни на секунду.  
– Кроме того, почему бы Джетангиру самому не уничтожить или захватить их? – поинтересовался Фортис. – Между прочим, если мы будем работать со своего корабля, то это может быть сочтено выдачей личностей участников.  
– Это как раз понятно, – отмахнулся Деймос. – Джетангир заинтересован в нас, но не обязан нас облизывать и подносить всё на блюдечке.  
– Он заинтересован в победе, – настаивал Фортис.  
– И он не идиот, – добавил Каррах. – Если бы это была ловушка, вряд ли бы он нас в неё послал, так? Мы ему ещё нужны. Гонки пока не было.  
– Может, он считает, что чем больше усилий приложим мы – тем больше мы будем заинтересованы в победе со своей стороны? – предположил Деймос.  
– Он не идиот. Он слишком умный, – Фортис помрачнел.  
– Не знаю, – покачал головой Каррах. – Тут вы решаете. Но если это правда, нас ждёт неприятный сюрприз.  
– Я доверяю Джетангиру – как минимум, до тех пор, пока мы не выиграли гонку, – Деймос нахмурился. – Но мне не с чего доверять Квистане.

  


Каррах сбежал с корабля при первой же возможности. То есть понятно, что это было и его задание, Деймос с Фортисом сами сказали ему пройтись по всяким злачным местам и послушать, чего говорят...  
Но отпускать его они, похоже, не собирались ещё пару дней, пока не обсудят все плюсы и минусы предполагаемого воровства микродвигателей. А Карраху было скучно. Они начинали заваливать друг друга аргументами, Каррах терялся...  
В общем, уж лучше выполнять задание.  
Людские толпы всегда успокаивали Карраха. Многоцветье душ, шныряющие вокруг мелкие хищники, знакомые чуть ли не в скалящуюся пасть, привычный шум и толкотня, создающие впечатление не-одиночества. Что поделать, Каррах был существом стайным и не любил оставаться один. Когда Вератион ушёл, это стало в разы сложнее. Деймос и Фортис были сложившейся боевой двойкой, и лезть в их компанию Каррах считал неловким. А больше никого и не было.  
"Разнылся, как мышонок!"  
Каррах встряхнулся и свернул к ближайшему бару, куда только что зашёл кто-то яростный и гневный, сквозь красную пелену опознаваемый как Пожиратель Миров из старых. Но если зашёл – значит, Астартес там принимают. Мебель выдержит, порции соответствующие...  
Хорошо, что деньги у него есть, а. Хватило на добрую порцию мяса, и Каррах приступил к величайшему таинству поглощения пищи, развесив уши и отслеживая преобладающие в баре цвета. Пока что преобладали азарт и спокойствие, красным пятном маячил берсерк.  
В великое таинство поглощения еды вошли ещё две интересные души. Одна была тёмной птицей с фиолетовыми перьями, острыми когтями и хвостом павлина, вторая – облаком вокруг тёмного стержня. Облако менялось, реагируя на окружающих, стержень ровно втягивал в себя свет, изредка вспыхивая интересом.  
В реальности в забегаловку зашли ещё двое Астартес в цветах Повелителей Ночи. Один, облачный, был худ даже в доспехе, но вооружён до зубов. Меч, нож, болт-пистолет, и даже лазерная пушка висели на поясе и спине, опирались на плечо в керамитовом доспехе (повесить на что-либо трёхметровое тяжёлое орудие явно не получилось по длине.)  
Джай огляделся, высматривая, куда же очередная идея Яго _("Я чувствую, здесь кто-то из наших")_ их привела. В первый момент раптор заметил берсерка из Пожирателей, и настроение у него слегка испортилось – кхорнитов он недолюбливал. Никогда ж не знаешь, когда такое перемкнёт и он попытается тебя прибить. Опа, а вот и предсказанный свой.  
Собрат по Легиону, подошедший к Карраху, выглядел достаточно эффектно – доспех старательно вычищен и украшен. Перчатки с когтями сейчас были пристёгнуты к поясу, другого оружия при нём вроде как не наблюдалось. В длинных чёрных волосах тоже поблёскивали украшения, да и вообще складывалось впечатление, что за своей внешностью парень очень старательно следит.  
– Приветствую, брат, – в момент знакомства Джай предпочитал быть вежливым, и плевать, что для многих банд это казалось знаком слабости. Посчитают слабаком – поймут, что ошибались.  
Для Ватоса, постаравшегося как можно тише и неприметнее проскользнуть в самый дальний и тёмный угол, наиболее трудным было хранить гордое, хладное и презрительное спокойствие. Ну, или хотя бы создавать видимость оного.  
Выглядел Ватос довольно скверно – в полуоблупившемся иссечённом доспехе, усталый и вымотанный настолько, что от недостатка питательных веществ кожа начала шелушиться. Понимание, до какого жалкого состояния он докатился, заставляло его раздражённо хмуриться.  
А ещё колдун нервничал. И нельзя сказать, что его нервозность была беспочвенной. Он остался один. Братья сначала отдали его в заложники, а потом просто унеслись, удачно кинув временных союзников и оставив Ватоса в руках обманутой варбанды, которая совершенно закономерно жаждала крови. Чтобы выкрутиться, потребовались все силы. И немалое везение.  
Оставаться в одиночестве было нельзя. Одиночка либо погибает, либо становится добычей более сильного. Значит, нужно прибиться к кому-то. И как можно скорее.  
При виде тёмно-синих доспехов Повелителей Ночи сердца колдуна пропустили удар. На паническую долю секунды ему показалось, что это братья, бросившие его на верную смерть. Но нет. Куда моложе. И совершенно незнакомые.  
Ватос натянуто улыбнулся своим мыслям. Возможно, стоит понаблюдать за ними... и почему бы потом не присоединиться?  
Яго подошёл к стойке сделать заказ и с интересом глянул на собрата в углу. По сравнению с окружающими, дар этого Астартес был настолько же ярок, насколько ярко светил кровью Пожиратель. Впрочем, даже тупой Пожиратель не будет лезть против двоих. Да и – промахнуться в бешеного дурака, который не уворачивается, не так просто, надо только сохранять холодную голову и вовремя отпрыгнуть.  
Каррах как раз проглотил очередной кусок и собрался наколоть следующий, когда цвета изменились. Новые яркие пятна разбавили собой однотонную атмосферу, и Каррах невольно отметил их как "заслуживающие внимания". Потом одно пятно проплыло к его столику, и, сощурившись, Повелитель Ночи наконец понял – он не один. К его чести, произошло это всё же раньше слов подошедшего.  
– Приветствую, брат, – дружелюбно улыбнулся Каррах. В цветах подошедшего не было подвоха, гнева или зла. – Рад знакомству.  
Всё-таки вежливость – это действительно хороший распознавательный сигнал: если некто способен поддерживать беседу на таком уровне, значит, мозги есть. Джай прикидывал, что автору того трактата (кто-то из магнусовцев, естественно) вежливая беседа Восьмого легиона всё равно могла показаться недостаточной для сине-золотого интеллектуального уровня, но фраза запомнилась.  
– Я тоже рад встретить здесь собрата. Если ты не против, мы с Яго, – он указал на своего спутника, отошедшего к стойке, – могли бы составить тебе компанию – вместе веселее что на празднике, что в драке. Да, насчёт знакомства, моё имя Джай, – раптор чуть запнулся, осознав, что привычное "из отряда Чёрных Когтей" уже не актуально. Да, он сам выбрал свой путь, и не слишком скучал, но... Ладно!  
Ватос положил шлем на стол и провёл рукой по слипшимся отросшим волосам, исподтишка изучая незнакомых собратьев. Аккуратно, чтобы не нарваться на драку.  
Одновременно колдун подсчитывал, что он сможет заказать. Расплачиваться практически нечем, но подкормиться физически необходимо...  
От Пожирателя Миров тянуло ещё свежей кровью, хранящей следы последнего тварного ужаса, охватившего жертву перед смертью. Настоящее лакомство, жаль, что так мало. Тонкие ноздри колдуна жадно затрепетали, по спине прокатилась тёплая волна.  
– Я никогда не против компании! – улыбка Карраха стала шире. Больше братьев – веселее жить, в этом новый знакомый был прав. – Меня зовут Каррах, брат. Присаживайтесь.  
Он перевёл взгляд в указанном Джаем направлении. Спокойствие и свет, и рядом, неподалёку – голод и сила. Красивые, сильные ауры, без гнили ненависти и злобы, которую Каррах пропустил в Сахаале...  
– Красиво, – прошептал он больше для себя. Заставить себя смотреть сквозь было сложно, но возможно, и за голодом и силой открылся третий Повелитель Ночи, сливающийся с тенями. – А третий тоже с вами?  
Яго, не услышавший начала разговора, притащил от стойки большой поднос с мясом и местным гарниром и со вздохом признался Джаю:  
– У них нет грибов. Планетники, что с них взять.  
Грибные плантации флота, источник еды, выпивки и галлюциногенов, вели своё происхождение от нострамских – тёмная планета имела микониды в качестве основного варианта растений.  
– Третий? – удивлённо переспросил Джай, глянул в указанном направлении, и только после этого вновь обернулся к собеседнику. – Нет, он не с нами. Интересно, Яго почуял тебя, его или вас обоих? Псайкана такая псайкана. За приглашение спасибо, сейчас возьму себе что-нибудь пожрать и выпить, и вернусь.  
"Интересно, о ком или о чём было сказано это «красиво»"? Цепляться к слову Джай не стал, у самого иногда такое проскальзывало – когда восхищение перебивает и паранойю, и тему разговора, и всё сразу. Может, потом выяснится, по ходу общения.  
Подошедшему Яго он повторил:  
– Я сейчас какую выпивку возьму и вернусь, – и добавил: – А ты действительно провидец – тут даже двое наших. Второй вон там.  
Отсутствие в здешнем ассортименте привычной еды раптора мало смущало – почему не попробовать что-то новенькое?  
– Ясно, – тогда неудивительно, что тот голодный. Одному сложнее, и когда за спиной нет тех, кто поддержит... Каррах выдохнул и откусил очередной кусок, заедая грустные мысли. Еда всегда его утешала в отсутствие старших.  
Собратья мирно общались. Настолько мирно и спокойно, что Ватос не удержался от улыбки. Именно улыбки, а не усмешки или оскала.  
Пересохшая кожа на губе лопнула от натяжения. Ватос досадливо слизнул капельку крови. Хватит жаться, даже если на эту еду уйдёт последнее, что у него имеется. Страхами сыт не будешь.  
Ватос примагнитил шлем к бедру и осторожно приблизился к стойке. Заодно можно будет попробовать познакомиться с этой компанией. Без еды это показалось бы попрошайничеством, а Ватос ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы забыть о гордости.  
Джай, выяснявший у стойки, что за выпивка тут водится, и какая закуска к ней (Яго, конечно, постарался захватить побольше еды, но взять что-то необычное это не мешает), обернулся, заметив приближение собрата. Похоже, что собрату недавно сильно досталось, на это намекали и состояние доспеха, и состояние самого Астартес. Впрочем, судя по презрительному взгляду, парню не впервой выбираться из неприятностей.  
– Приветствую тебя, брат. Если хочешь, присоединяйся к компании, – в конце концов, Джай не знал, кого именно из встреченных сулило пророчество Яго: может, как раз этого воина, а не Карраха. Опять же, если не пожелает общаться, решит держаться отдельно – ну и варп с ним.  
Яго, не успевший сказать, чтобы брат не брал выпивку, просто наблюдал.  
– И как тут кормят?  
– Ну, мне нравится. Мне всё нравится, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Мясо и есть мясо.  
Краем глаза он следил, что делают ещё два собрата.  
– Приветствую, брат, – Ватос улыбнулся. Тепло и даже дружелюбно, что на его измождённом лице смотрелось странно. – Моё имя Ватос.  
Колдун вовремя прикусил язык и не назвал свою бывшую варбанду. Блестящие глаза внимательно оглядели собеседника. Возможно, это шанс найти себе партнёров по выживанию. Пути судеб неисповедимы, и никогда точно не знаешь, какую нить из пёстрого клубка выхватывать.  
– Благодарю за приглашение. С удовольствием им воспользуюсь, – в тоне Ватоса не было ни насмешки, ни снисходительной иронии.  
Джай взглянул на него с удивлением – такое дружелюбие со стороны пусть и собрата по Легиону, но незнакомого, было странным. Что-то им сегодня везёт на, считай, действительно братские чувства. Уважение к таланту Яго выросло ещё больше – это ж надо было такой момент удачи почуять.  
– Моё имя Джай, те двое – Яго и Каррах. Присоединяйся.  
С этими словами он подхватил поднос с выпивкой и закуской и вернулся к столу. Что именно представляет собой местное крепкое бухло, раптор не особо вникал, уверенный, что их-то оно не возьмёт. Это ж не "иголка", традиционный самогон Восьмого, отличавшийся скипидарным вкусом, но бравший даже Астартес. Ну или не некоторые напитки послабее, но тоже... действующие. А местное сгодится выпить за знакомство.  
– К нам сейчас ещё один брат подсядет, – усмехнулся он, – тогда и выпьем... на четверых.  
– Угу, – для Карраха всё было просто и понятно. Было двое, стало трое, потому что ну как не помочь собрату, которому требуется помощь? Если бы они не подошли, подошёл бы сам Каррах, спросить и узнать, чем помочь, просто потому, что никто не должен быть один. – Значит, будем вчетвером... А вы тут какими судьбами?  
– Смотрим Вихрь, – Яго не был голоден, но вот параноен – всегда. – На флоте места нам не нашлось, так что для ранга капитана моему другу надо найти себе корабль. Вот он и приценивается, – стрелок рассмеялся.  
Ватос старательно выбрал самое питательное из самого дешёвого, что было представлено в меню данной обители... скажем так, чревоугодия, и приблизился к столику, за которым восседала троица Повелителей Ночи. Не то чтобы нервозность и настороженность оставили его, но всё же колдун всеми силами души надеялся на лучшее. Усталые недоверчивые параноики всегда казались ему жалкими типами.  
– Приветствую, братья.  
– Язва ты, – Джай добродушно толкнул Яго в плечо. – Решили попробовать себя в свободном плавании, а то, знаешь, очень трудно прославиться там, где старшие офицеры старше тебя на несколько тысяч лет. Кстати, Каррах, твоя фраза насчёт "красиво" была о ком?  
Перевод разговора был не самый элегантный, но любопытство жгло.  
Места за столом более-менее хватало, но раптор даже чуть сдвинулся, показывая Ватосу – да, брат, тебя тут ждут.  
– Привет, брат, – Каррах кивнул Ватосу, сжевал очередной кусок пищи, прежде чем ответить. – Так о вас же. Цвета красивые, яркие, не тёмные, а вы, – он поочерёдно кивнул Яго и Ватосу, – ещё и светитесь, красиво так... Как наш псайкер. И хищников вокруг вас почти нет. Я вообще люблю такие цвета, как у вас, светлые. Тёмные обычно хуже.  
Яго взглянул на Карраха с интересом. Обычно дар его уровня ловили только сильные колдуны.  
– Ваш псайкер? У тебя тут много знакомых?  
– Нет, – помрачнел Каррах, – это я так... Вспомнил нашего. Он умер уже. Неважно, в общем, я просто видел таких, вот и знаю...  
Он мрачно посмотрел в пустую тарелку. И даже еды в утешение не осталось. Пора брать ещё.  
Ватос благодарно кивнул раптору, устроился за столом и принялся за еду. Ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы не жрать с жадностью и сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство. Первая более-менее пристойная пища с момента побега. На секунду на колдуна накатила меланхолия пополам с острой обидой на бросивших его братьев. Но слова Карраха об аурах заставили Ватоса повести бровью.  
Интересно. Разом два брата с даром? Колдун, рассеянно улыбаясь, погонял по тарелке кусочек мяса, с живым любопытством рассматривая новых знакомцев.  
– Так ты сам псайкер, если такое видишь? – поинтересовался Джай. Красивая аура... занятно. – Ну, про себя мы уже сказали, кто и откуда, ваша очередь, братья. И, – он указал на четыре стакана с местным спиртным, – выпьем за встречу! Кажется, она вполне удачна.  
Про себя он ухмыльнулся: если ни у кого из четверых не нашлось никаких претензий друг к другу, и никто никому в глотки не вцепляется, то это уже удача. Всё зависит от точки зрения, как гласил тот мудрый магнуситский трактат.  
– Не-е, – фыркнул Каррах. – Какой из меня псайкер! Я так. Вижу разное. Вератион говорит, это мутация такая, видеть варп...  
Упоминание Вератиона окончательно ввергло Карраха в уныние, и он взял стакан, рассеянно разглядывая его содержимое.  
Ватос тоже взял стакан. Улыбка колдуна стала задумчивой. Может статься, что для этих братьев он не окажется таким чужаком.  
– Быть может, ты прав... быть может...  
Содержимое стаканов было золотистым и вроде как являло собой крепкий алкоголь (хотя Джаю у стойки честно сказали, что крепкий он всё же для обычных людей, а не Астартес). Раптор подхватил свой стакан, усмехнулся:  
– Из каких бы краёв мы ни были, мы – братья. За нашу встречу и нашу удачу!  
На вкус выпивка показалась вполне приятной, а что не слишком пьянит, так предупреждали. Ритуал был соблюдён, можно общаться дальше.  
– Каррах, так ты здесь не один? Вератион – твой командир? – слова насчёт мутации Джая не смутили абсолютно, он и сам был слегка отмечен варпом и этого не стыдился. Не Нурглом же, а прочее – ерунда. А то и дар, опять же, как посмотреть.  
Яго кивнул и отпил за встречу.  
– Вы встретитесь. В мире живых, – он примирительно улыбнулся: – Хотя я могу ошибаться.  
А заодно он мог врать, не сознавая этого. Причуды дара и варпа.  
– Не встретимся. Псайкера нашего на куски разорвало. Нет, Вератион апотекарий, мой учитель, – Каррах залпом опустошил стакан и поднялся. – Я сейчас. Не могу на голодный желудок обсуждать.  
Он отошёл на пару минут, вернувшись с подносом еды размером с тот, который Яго взял на двоих, и уже что-то жуя. Что поделать, когда он нервничал, есть хотелось ещё сильнее.  
– Так, ну вот... Вер меня с детства воспитывал, он апотекарий, поэтому знает, – наконец нормально объяснил Каррах. – Но его сейчас нет. Ушёл.  
Он горестно зажевал эту новость очередным куском.  
– А ты тоже в свободном плавании? Или это он с вашего корабля ушёл, а ты остался? – поинтересовался Джай. Для него, привыкшего к флотским понятиям, корабль был куда больше, чем просто транспортом и своеобразным оружием банды, это был целый мир, и понятно, почему его больно покидать. Или когда близкие уходят, пусть даже в свой личный поиск чего-то, а не к примарху.  
– Нет, там мерзкая история была... – Каррах вздохнул. – Вообще из наших только мы с Вератионом остались, остальных вырезали. Мы пару недель одни пошатались, а потом на нас наткнулись ещё Повелители Ночи... Почти как вы, подошли ко мне и познакомились. Их трое было, два светлых, ярких, и чёрный... Деймос, Фортис и Сахаал. Ну мы и сошлись в один отряд. Потом было дурацкое задание по охоте, все вели себя как идиоты...  
– Два-три командира? – понимающе кивнул Яго. Это потребовало немного усилий, всё-таки услышать, как видение обретает плоть, случается нечасто. Сахаал... или кто-то немного нагл, или это зацепка.  
– Два. Или ни одного, я так и не понял, но как идиоты себя вели все, – поморщился Каррах. – А потом, как вернулись и засели в апотекарионе, Деймос это озвучил... ну, и Сахаал на него кинулся. С когтями. Убивать...  
Его передёрнуло. Воспоминания о том, как залило чернотой те проблески светлого, что Каррах видел у Сахаала, продрали холодом позвоночник. Не хуже, чем та тварь, от которой он прятался.  
– Убивать, – повторил Каррах. – Там всё в черноту ушло, я никогда такого не видел. Мы едва их успокоили. А потом Сахаал ушёл. И Вер ушёл с ним. Мол, Первый капитан и всё такое... И меня звали, но я не могу. Я бы и Вера не пустил, если б мог.  
Джай каким-то чудом поставил стакан, не раздавив его в руке. Он и сам не знал, чего ему сейчас хочется больше – хлопнуть Яго по плечу и заорать, что тот – великий провидец, или просить Карраха рассказывать дальше. Первый капитан Сахаал вернулся! Великий герой прошлого, один из тех, кто до сих пор был маяком для братьев, не позволяя им опуститься до низов, из которых когда-то примарх поднимал Нострамо.  
– А почему ты не смог уйти с ними? – тихо, чтоб точно не сорваться, не выпустить всю бурю эмоций наружу, спросил раптор.  
Каррах хмыкнул.  
– Я боюсь, – просто сказал он. – Если он способен убить того, кто проливал за него кровь, чтобы защитить, за простые слова... Я понимаю, набить морду, ну, одно дело, бывает. Но убить? Он ненавидит, Джай. У него столько ненависти, что, кажется, больше ничего не осталось, – Повелитель Ночи покачал головой и снова отправил в рот кусок еды.  
Собрат не врал. У Джая не было никакого псайкерского чутья на тему, но если кто-то признаётся в своём страхе, значит, он честен. Целиком и полностью. Иначе бы Джай уже рявкнул на него – мол, не тебе судить великого героя! Но... но... Сахаал, каким он был в летописях и рассказах, да, мог жёстко поставить на место провинившегося, однако кидаться на своего... Что ж такое сказал этот Деймос? Первый капитан Сахаал был яростным и гордым, когда Атраментары, отряд Севатара, отказались ему служить, он только усмехнулся: "А с чего вы считаете, что мне нужны телохранители? Ударная сила легиона – это рапторы, а не терминаторы". Сказавшего он бы поставил на место словом, а не когтями. Или летописи и легенды врали? Или... или проклятие всех рапторов настигло даже его, лучшего из всех?  
Усилием воли Джай заставил себя ответить, не замыкаться в молчании:  
– Я понимаю, Каррах, кажется, понимаю. Он – великий герой, но со стариками иногда так бывает.  
– Чем дольше живёшь, тем больше становишься собой. Кажется, этот герой минувших дней потонул в ненависти. Интересно, выплывет ли... – чуть протянул "великий провидец".  
Ватос аккуратно, мелкими глотками пил, старательно ел и внимательно слушал беседу братьев. Обычно он любил поговорить... да что там, за глаза "трепливым колдуном" в варбанде его называли куда чаще, чем по имени.  
Каррах действительно испытывал нечто, крайне похожее на страх, когда говорил о Сахаале. Это было удивительно чуждо тому, как Ватос обычно чувствовал Астартес. Но ошибки быть не могло. Колдун чуял страх других. И разбирался в его оттенках, как иные разбираются в вине.  
Сама же весть о том, что Сахаал снова ходит среди живых, была значительной... но не такой уж потрясающей. Ватос сам удивился тому, как спокойно он воспринял это известие. Может, по той же причине, что и молчал во время беседы – потому, что безумно устал.  
– Да, воин он великий, – согласился Каррах. – Не знаю. Может, и выплывет. Всё-таки у него были какие-то светлые цвета...  
Он смотрел на новых знакомых, поражаясь тому, как же повезло ему. От него не укрылись ни интерес Яго, ни усталость Ватоса, но особенно резал глаз водоворот эмоций Джая. Того встряхивало так, словно... Словно. Каррах не додумал мысль, с ним такое случалось. Сейчас это было и неважно, важным было то, что ему требовалась помощь.  
– С каждым бывает, – он ободряюще улыбнулся Джаю. – Всё будет хорошо, эй. Будешь?  
Он подтолкнул к яркому водовороту цветов свой поднос. Знали бы они его получше – ощутили бы, как проникся Каррах, который едой делился только в крайних случаях.  
Есть раптору не хотелось совершенно, но отказываться от угощения было невежливо. Он взял чисто символический кусочек мяса, остальное подвинул обратно.  
– Спасибо, брат. Да, как выражается наш командир, пока мы живы, что-нибудь да будет. Плыви дальше, что уж там.  
Если не предложение еды, то слова Карраха действительно помогли. Джай мысленно дал себе хорошего пинка за то, что посмел совсем уж разувериться в великом герое. Светлые цвета или тёмные – это одно, но с чего ты взял, что Первый капитан полностью сдастся проклятию рапторов? Он лучший из вас, так что... он справится.  
– Со временем всё меняется, – Ватос задумчиво пожал плечами и с сожалением посмотрел на свою опустевшую тарелку. – К тому же... встречи с живыми легендами лицом к лицу могут сильно разочаровать, – колдун усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям, – не говоря уже о том, что кое-какие легенды для общего спокойствия должны оставаться легендами.  
Выпивка настроила его на философский лад.  
– Я слышал об общем спокойствии. И общем благе. И общем долге, – в духовном смысле Яго передёрнуло. Он сглотнул и продолжил: – Я желаю тем, кто о нём говорил, вечность общения со Слаанеш и её тёмным народом!  
Он залпом выпил алкоголь.  
Ватос чуть прищурил глаза, наблюдая за реакцией Яго.  
– Не хотел задеть тебя, – мягко произнёс колдун.  
– Нет, всё нормально, – всё не было нормально, но Арриан убеждал себя. – Флот выдернул меня с "чёрного корабля". Кажется, у меня был шанс увидеть Терру и спеть осанну Трупу. Ненадолго.  
– Так, – Каррах шкурой ощущал, насколько всё не в порядке, такие тираниды по ней бегали. – Я прямо ощущаю, как всё хорошо, но жевать порой лучше, чем говорить, так что предлагаю помолчать, закусить и пожевать.  
Он покосился на Ватоса, но подвинул свой поднос и ему. Не сидеть же тому голодающим.  
Джай мысленно поинтересовался, чем это слуги Трупа-на-Троне заслужили вечность общения со Слаанеш, но вслух задавать вопрос не стал.  
– Мудрое решение, – улыбнулся он Карраху, – Но ты не беспокойся. Сам знаешь, у каждого свои шрамы на шкуре. Главное, что мы точно друг друга не хотим задеть, а прочее... переживём. И пережуём.  
– Ага. Говорю же, я прям вижу, как у вас всё в порядке.  
Перед Ватосом образовалось два подноса. Яго откинулся на спинку жалобно затрещавшего стула.  
– Это не проблема, брат. Просто воспоминание. Прошло больше четверти века, но, видимо, тогда меня очень сильно напугали.  
"Чёрный корабль"... Ватосу доводилось видеть такое. И даже пытаться участвовать во взятии такого.  
– Мы пытались атаковать такой корабль, – колдун смущённо осёкся, увидев перед собой новую еду.  
– И как получилось? – поинтересовался Джай. Истории про битвы он всегда любил. – Хотя вот что, у нас на столе хватает закуски, а выпивки стало слишком мало. Надо взять ещё.  
Он ненадолго отошёл и вернулся с ещё четырьмя стаканами того же самого золотистого напитка. Может, и не пьянящего, но приятного на вкус.  
– Получилось скверно. Нам удалось кое-кого увести, но в целом – повезло, что унесли оттуда ноги, – Ватос нахмурился и покачал головой. – Мне тогда довелось столкнуться с париями. Жуткое ощущение. Как будто разом глохнешь, слепнешь... словом, все чувства отказывают, – колдун вздохнул, – хочешь дотянуться до варпа и не можешь. Хорошо, что им можно на расстоянии голову прострелить, – он с тоской посмотрел на еду, разрываясь между гордостью и голодом, который от съеденного словно усилился.  
– Жуть, – искренне посочувствовал Каррах. – Ты ешь, такое надо заесть!  
– Паршиво, – присвистнул раптор. – Ну да "чёрные корабли" – это серьёзный противник. Флот с ними порой разбирается, но всякий раз такая схватка, что потом долго раны зализываем. Парии – это для псайкеров трындец, а ещё есть Серые Рыцари, которые для всех не подарок. Да, чего сидим, как нурглита почуяли? Еда есть, выпивка есть.  
К Джаю вернулся оптимистический настрой, и он искренне хотел поделиться им с братьями. В конце концов, что бы там Каррах ни рассказал, но пророчество сбывается – это раз. Им с Яго повезло довольно быстро наткнуться на след пророчества – два. А ещё им особенно повезло, что они встретились с собратьями, причём настолько дружелюбными.  
– Да. Но авантюра всё же того стоила, – Ватос отсалютовал собратьям вилкой с куском мяса.  
– Для меня – особенно, – отсалютовал бокалом Яго. Джай "немного" преувеличил, "порой" случилось три раза за две тысячи лет.  
– За наши авантюры, и чтоб мы в них сохраняли шкуры, – хохотнул Джай. – И да, думаю, оно того стоило.  
Ватос улыбнулся, отправил мясо в рот и взялся за стакан.  
Сиделось им просто отлично, но, пожалуй, на корабль стоило сообщить. И где Каррах, и с кем...  
– Деймос, – передал он в вокс, – тут трое наших в баре. Подходи?  
Он сбросил месторасположение бара и как добраться, прежде чем поддержать тост, а потом взяв вилку.  
– Наших – это кого? – не понял Деймос. – С "Фалько", что ли? Из команды? А при чём тут я? Ты один все эти брёвна не утащишь? Учти, Фортис закопался по уши в какие-то детали и демонстрирует готовность ими швыряться, так что он нам точно не помощник.  
– Да нет, не тех наших! Легионеры, – пояснил Каррах весело. – Трое. Два псайкера.  
– Развелось Повелителей Ночи в этом вашем Вихре, как гвардейцев нерезаных, – хохотнул Деймос. – К слову, это мысль, над которой стоит задуматься. Ладно, скоро буду, ждите.  
– Давай, – безмятежно попрощался Каррах, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Джай тем временем решил всё же побольше узнать, с кем свела судьба.  
– Да, братья, а вы здесь как, местные, или тоже в Вихре недавно? Мы с Яго тут, считай, гости, – сказать "новички" гордость не позволила.  
– Да остальные тоже не так давно. Это я тут родился и вырос, – фыркнул Каррах. – Но я тоже не ориентируюсь особо. Так, что нахватал в детстве.  
– Остальные – это те Астартес, которые вас с Вератионом нашли? – уточнил Джай, перебирая в памяти рассказ Карраха. – Ватос, а ты здешний или нет?  
Не то, что это имело какое-то особое значение, но раптору было любопытно.  
– Я только что прибыл, – Ватос внезапно потерял аппетит и аккуратно положил вилку на стол. – Так уж вышло, что со своими собратьями я расстался внезапно... и не слишком тепло.  
Нет, Арранз много говорил о том, что кто-то из братьев должен рискнуть собой. Что Ватос имеет больше шансов уцелеть, если берсерки Этара потеряют контроль над собой. Но Ватос чувствовал ложь, которую Арранз даже не слишком старательно маскировал. И всё же надеялся. До последнего надеялся и не хотел верить, что собратья просто бросили его и умчались с добычей  
– Да, они. Их двое, ну, теперь, когда Сахаала нет... да вы познакомитесь, если захотите, – улыбнулся Каррах.  
– Почему нет? – улыбнулся Яго. Чутьё не показывало ничего плохого от этой встречи, Каррах, удивительно для Ночных незлобивая личность, был хорошей рекомендацией своего отряда.


	6. Приключение третье. ШЕСТИКРАТНЫЕ ГОНКИ, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шестеро Повелителей Ночи решают временно объединить силы, а после Гонок окончательно обсудить состав рождающейся варбанды. Вместе они готовятся к Гонкам и проходят их.

Деймос добрался до указанного места довольно быстро – Каррах не успел уйти далеко. И, заметив упомянутое дитя от грешной страсти Вератиона к какому-то Ворону, направился к столу, снимая шлем и примагничивая его к бедру.  
– Каррах, докладывай.  
Впрочем, суровость была слишком явственно показной, и вряд ли обманула бы даже младенца, окажись таковой в весёлой компании за столом.  
Каррах приподнялся, козыряя:  
– Привет, Деймос. Ну, вот, докладываю – это те, кто меня нашёл. Мне они нравятся, хорошие цвета, похожие на ваши. Не как у Сахаала.  
Ватос повернулся к вновь появившемуся. Вежливо и тепло кивнул в знак приветствия, но от церемоний решил воздержаться.  
– Приветствую, брат, – Джай держался вежливо, но без всякого особого пиетета. Заодно рассматривал подошедшего.  
– Доброго дня, – Яго взглянул на вошедшего. Пять Ночных разом – это уже много.  
– Меня зовут Деймос. Поскольку ваших имён Каррах не назвал – боюсь, этот тяжкий труд вам придётся брать на себя.  
Повелитель Ночи коротко огляделся, подтащил ещё одно... седалище (вроде до кресла не дотягивает, но и стул уже явно переросло) – и присоединился к компании за столом.  
"А вот пить можно и потом".  
– Ватос, – колдун мягко улыбнулся. Нервозность отступила, сменившись интересом к происходящему... и отчаянной надеждой, что долго искать варбанду, к которой можно примкнуть, не придётся.  
– Яго Арриан, флот Восьмого легиона, группа Виридиума Сильвади, спец по тяжёлому вооружению. Ищу работу по специальности, не имею ничего против освоить ещё, – Яго вновь улыбнулся. О там, что профессию рукопашника он освоить так и не смог на должном уровне, он предпочёл не упоминать  
– Моё имя Джай, и вместе с героическим спецом по тяжёлому вооружению я ищу новые знакомства, хорошую компанию и приключения, – глаза раптора чуть блеснули. – В Вихре мы недавно, и даже не ожидали встретить столько своих.  
– Флот Восьмого легиона? – Деймос чуть нахмурился. Флот, значит. Яго, значит. Ну, Сахаал и какая-то там рота Восьмого легиона уже были. Кто следующий, сам примарх и весь легион сразу?  
– Флотом называют корабли, после раскола Легиона подчиняющиеся Мастеру Флота Виридиуму Сильвади, – пояснил Джай, – Говоря простым языком, очень большая и крутая банда. В которой быть неплохо, но шансов прославиться мало, потому как там есть те, кто тебя старше на тысячелетия.  
Недовольную гримасу Деймоса он заметил и гадал, в чём проблема.  
– Весь легион не собирался со времён Тсагуальсы. И как я вижу по рассказу Карраха, тот, кто мог бы его собрать, на это не годится, – провидец решил умолчать о видении. Мало ли что. – А команда кораблей в роты традиционно не входили, вот я и представился так. "Из такой-то роты" я сказать бы не мог.  
– Флот легиона – достаточно большое соединение, чтобы о нём слышали – пусть слава его и гремела бы не так громко, как слава того же Чёрного Легиона, – Деймос продолжал хмуриться. То, что Джай не назвал номера роты, как раз удивления не вызывало: далеко не все варбанды трепетно хранили традиции и называли себя, скажем, тридцать второй ротой даже спустя сотни и тысячи лет, когда от роты не осталось ни ножек, ни рожек, ни даже нетопыриных ушек на шлемах.  
– И что же? – раптор смотрел в глаза Деймосу, пытаясь понять, что именно его так задело. – Какая разница, откуда мы, да хоть от Крига Ацербуса, если мы сейчас здесь, а наша банда, какой бы крутой она ни была, где-то там?  
– Это очень большая галактика. Аббаддону надо, чтоб о его походах говорили. Паре десятков кораблей славы на всю галактику не добиться. Я слышал, что от роты Малкариона вообще остался один корабль. Это крупное соединение, для нашего легиона особенно. Но знаешь, что бы сказали на это железки или павлины? – Арриан чуть помедлил и рассмеялся чуть металлическим смехом. – "Ну, на поддержку гранд-роты потянут". Мы – оттуда. Но мы – не наши командиры. И сейчас ты думаешь, стоит ли союзничать с двумя десантниками, а не с кораблями и полками, – он снова рассмеялся. – Хотя... я бы не отказался когда-нибудь встать на мостик корабля.  
– То есть, флотом вы себя называли потому, что корабль был не один, – ухмыльнулся Деймос. Что ж, это он вполне мог понять. "Мы – флот Восьмого легиона" звучит куда более лестно для самолюбия, чем "мы – рядовые братья с одного из двух десятков потрёпанных кораблей, которые держатся вместе только потому, что стаей и гавкается громче". – Ладно, флот так флот, спорить не буду. А почему ушли? Задница звала за приключениями, а старые пни вашего флота могли только ныть о славном прошлом легиона?  
– Ну не совсем так, хотя про задницу и приключения ты угадал, – хмыкнул Джай. – Знаешь, трудно стать чем-то, если ваши старые и славные пни несколько так круче тебя. На тысячелетия круче. А хочется показать себя, не дожидаясь минимум пары веков или ну очень большой неприятности.  
– Если старые пни и в самом деле круче – никто не мешает расти над собой и достигать их уровня, – Деймос пожал плечами. – А если вся их крутость только на словах, значит, пора их выкорчёвывать – причём бережность выкорчёвывания может варьироваться. Ну или просто искать себе другую опушку, без пней, а эти пусть себе скрипят друг с другом.  
– Проще пойти куда-то, там чему-то научится, а потом вернутся. Сама система уже закостенела, убивать же своих – это путь Мирожоров и Крига Ацербуса. Так что – мы тут, – эти споры шли по палубам постоянно. Смены высших или выслуги лет на флоте не было, захват нового корабля и его ремонт тоже случался не часто – в результате повышение в звании светило лишь тем, у кого реально были огромные таланты. Ну или пилотам истребителей и в штурмовиках, но там свои сложности.  
– Пойти и научиться – это понятно, – голос Деймоса несколько смягчился. – Но Фортис, будь он тут, сказал бы, что возвращаться – глупо. И я бы с ним согласился. Влезать в уже раз сброшенную шкуру вместо того, чтобы идти вперёд и вверх – какой тогда был смысл её сбрасывать?  
– А это будет видно, вернёмся ли, нет... Из Вихря не так-то просто вернуться, насколько я понял, – лёгкая задиристость в голосе Джая тоже утихла. – Пока что мы здесь и ищем компанию и приключения. А что дальше, знают только провидцы, я им не являюсь, – ещё одна выразительная усмешка.  
Ватос слушал, не вмешиваясь, переводя взгляд блестящих глаз с одного Повелителя Ночи на другого. По губам змеилась усталая полуулыбка. Кажется, произошедшее научило его... нет, не осторожности, скорее некоторой молчаливости. Но не умерило любопытства. Тем более, что просто слушая разговор, можно составить мнение о вновь обретённых собратьях.  
Яркие, молодые, задиристые. Не заматеревшие в горделивом сознании, что уж они-то не тронуты псайкерской заразой – это для Ватоса было особенно приятно. А Деймос явно может что-то решать и держится уверенно, как привыкший быть вожаком. Даже если он и не официальный командир, то его слово наверняка что-то значит в варбанде, к которой он принадлежит. Надо хвататься за эту возможность, чтобы не мыкаться в одиночестве. Это же братья по геносемени... и то, что Арранз оказался сволочью и предателем – не повод отказывать в вере всем остальным.  
– Я не провидец и не возьмусь пророчествовать, мой дар не в этом, – осторожно заговорил колдун, пытаясь прятать отчаянную надежду, от которой кружилась голова, за мягким легковесным тоном, – я биомант. Без варбанды, без роты, без... – Ватос оборвал сам себя, испугавшись, что начнёт излагать повесть о том, как его сюда занесло. Замаскировав неловкость быстрой улыбкой, он завершил: – Словом, свободен, как ветер.  
Заминку Ватоса Деймос заметил. Похоже, тот не спешил делать историю собственной свободы общим достоянием. Что ж, по крайней мере, с глазу на глаз её стоит выяснить – во избежание возможных неожиданностей. Мало ли, чего он там со своей варбандой не поделил? Возьмёшь такого в команду, а потом за его шкурой явятся, защищай его...  
– А теперь, братья, я хотел бы уточнить один момент. Мы просто дружески беседуем, или я занимаюсь вербовкой в команду?  
"Ну, самое время прояснить этот вопрос". Не то, что Джай был готов сходу доверять этим новым знакомцам, но всё же братья, и, что ещё важнее, это след, ведущий к Сахаалу и информация о нём. Ушедший с Первым капитаном апотекарий, как там его, Вератион, возможно, вернётся за своим учеником. Эта компания с Сахаалом общалась. Нет, надо чуть заткнуть паранойю и попасть в их отряд. Судя по Карраху, парни они неплохие.  
– Пожалуй, дружеское общение переросло в вербовку, – чуть улыбнувшись, сказал раптор, прикусив язык, чтоб не добавить "ровно с твоим появлением, собрат, дружеское общение тихо сдохло". – Мы с Яго здесь недавно и, в принципе, искали, к кому прибиться. Врагами здесь обзавестись не успели, друзьями – тоже.  
Ватос покатал по столу вилку, аккуратно установил её на кончики зубцов, забавляясь найденным равновесием. Поднял глаза на Деймоса:  
– Буду честен – я очень надеюсь на то, что это вербовка в результате дружеского общения.  
Деймос кивнул.  
– Примерно так я и предполагал. Что ж, у нашей команды есть в этом углу галактики пара дел, где ещё трое Астартес не будут лишними. Мы можем объединить силы, по ходу дела присмотреться друг к другу – а по итогам решить, в каком составе отсюда уходим.  
– Это будет неплохо. А что за дела, если не секрет? – очень хотелось проверить, каков будет результат этой "вербовки". Но пока на такие вопросы варп молчал.  
"Разумно. В конце концов, за пару дел многое прояснится". К тому же, Джаю понравилось, как аккуратно Деймос всё это сформулировал – без лишних понтов, с уважением к новичкам. Неплохо.  
– Хороший расклад.  
– Если смогу оказаться полезен, – Ватос обворожительно улыбнулся, – то почту за честь.  
– Я предпочёл бы обсуждать дела в несколько более камерной обстановке, – Деймос ухмыльнулся. – Чтобы меня слышали только те, с кем я сам намерен разговаривать. Поэтому предлагаю сейчас вернуться к дружеским посиделкам, а потом отправиться на наш корабль для более предметной беседы.  
– Как скажешь, – потянулся Яго. Он был сыт, наслаждаться этой едой, как Каррах, не получалось, так что можно было просто подождать, приглядываясь к таверне, "соратникам" и их эмоциям. Биомант... великолепно, и у него можно научиться.  
Учиться, применять знание, ловить моменты просветления, читать – это было страстью Яго Арриана. Ну а вести корабль через варп, угадывая его течения – мечтой. До этой мечты было далеко, но, разве не стоит пытаться? А пока – людские личности тоже разнообразны, правда, люди сложнее чем потоки варпа.  
– Когда отправимся на твой корабль, кэп?  
А вот "кэп" получился очень иронично. "Из вас двоих ты явно старше, но капитан для жившего на флоте – первый после Четырёх. А ты? Не похож ты на того, кто ведёт за собой, хотя надо присмотреться. И к тебе, и к кораблю. Рота говорит о командире и сержанте, корабль – о капитане и механике".  
– Кэп? Нет, я всё же не капитан. Как верно заметил один недавно знакомый нам брат, мы не встроены в структуру легиона. В той варбанде, откуда ушли мы с Фортисом, командира называли герцогом – или дуктусом, если кому-то угоден высокий готик. А в мирной обстановке, как сейчас, вполне можно и просто по имени.  
В целом традиции варбанды, где прошло его "детство", Деймосу казались вполне разумными. За дуктусом всегда остаётся последнее слово в любом споре и право на приказ, но в остальном он – всего лишь лучший среди равных. Он получает место не за происхождение, а за силу духа, разум и боевую доблесть. Не самая лёгкая ноша, но если бы Деймос боялся принять её на себя – не ушёл бы собирать собственный отряд.  
– Капитан на корабле только один – Сол-хан, чогориец, – добавил Деймос. – Скажу заранее: команда корабля – не рабы, но добровольные союзники, и я намерен сохранять такое положение дел, независимо от количества Астартес на борту. А отправимся, когда все закончат с едой. В делах пока нет такой срочности, чтобы каждая минута была на счету.  
Мнение Джая о новых союзниках резко улучшилось. Уважение к капитану корабля выходец с Флота Сильвади счёл очень добрым знаком. А Деймоса, значит, именовать дуктусом. То, что возможный новый командир не пытается сходу давить авторитетом или же понтами, тоже неплохо.  
Есть раптору больше не хотелось, торопить Карраха – тоже. Судя по парню, для него еда – настоящее удовольствие, а такие вещи Джай хорошо понимал.  
– Что ж, здесь действительно не та обстановка для серьёзных разговоров. А в смысле – не встроены в структуру легиона? Легиона как такового на данный момент, собственно, нет, как Яго правильно сказал, он не собирался со времён Тсагуальсы. О какой структуре может идти речь? Каждый капитан, ну, командир выстраивает те правила в банде, которые ему кажутся верными.  
– В смысле – что мы ни хрена не знаем о структуре легиона, о принятых в легионе правилах и так далее, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Причём когда Фортис попросил просветить нас на эту тему – мы получили только угрозы и обвинения, да и те довольно невнятные. Брат-капитан объявлял о своём намерении возродить легион – но так и не смог ответить даже на вопрос, легион образца какого периода он собирается возрождать. Образца Великого Крестового похода до примарха, при примархе, времён Трамасского Крестового, Тсагуальсы, после гибели примарха? Он не смог рассказать толком о целях, во имя которых собирается возродить легион, и о том, как собирается их достигать, хотя бы приблизительно. На все вопросы брат-капитан только угрожал и требовал закрыть рот и не лезть в не нашего ума дело. Мне показалось, что он просто срывает на нас дурное настроение, навеянное собственной неготовностью отвечать. Я счёл подобную постановку дела в корне неправильной, поэтому попросил брата-капитана покинуть нашу территорию и отряд, которым я командую.  
Последнее было сказано без какой-либо рисовки. Просто обозначено как факт, причём достаточно обыденный.  
– Могу понять, – кивнул Яго. Отец-командир не должен показывать то, что ни хрена не знает. Но если уж на самом деле не знаешь – спроси совета. – Мы можем рассказать о структуре, которая была у нас, но зачем, если нет самого важного звена? Не мог бы ты рассказать нам о Сол-хане, и что "нас" связывает с ним?  
Казалось, разговор с Каррахом должен был подготовить Джая к таким вот откровениям, но всё равно удар был... неприятным. Очень. Неужели великий Сахаал мог настолько пасть, что не сумел даже объяснить вот этим собратьям, что есть легион и по каким законам он живёт? Угрожал вместо того, чтобы научить? И это тот, кто прошёл весь путь легиона, от службы ложному Императору до Тсагуальсы?! Джай не мог в это поверить. Повода обвинять братьев во лжи тоже не было. Поэтому раптор сейчас молчал и слушал, пытаясь подобрать хоть какое-то объяснение. Подступающее безумие? Отсюда вспышки гнева, отсюда проблемы с разговором. Или что ещё?  
– С Сол-ханом всё очень просто, – объяснил Деймос. – Он торговец, немного контрабандист. Мы охраняем его корабль от нежелательных гостей, он обеспечивает нам перемещение по галактике. Мы понимаем, что в случае конфликта двадцать с лишним тысяч экипажа рано или поздно положат троих Астартес, Сол-хан понимает, что после этого от экипажа останется куда менее двадцати тысяч. Так что у каждого есть и кнут, и пряник – а в итоге это обеспечивает взаимное уважение и вполне дружелюбное сосуществование. Тот же Фортис не вылезает от местных техножрецов, я периодически тренируюсь с абордажниками. А людям, со своей стороны, не претит обеспечивать нам чисто бытовые удобства и обращаться за помощью при необходимости.  
Ватос внимательно слушал, время от времени кивая головой. От еды и зыбкого ощущения относительной безопасности он испытывал настоящее физическое наслаждение.  
Новость о том, что Деймос и его товарищи не встроены в структуру легиона, не была потрясающей. Легион давно уже стал призрачным, номинальным понятием. В варбанде Арранза тоже не слишком придерживались древних традиций... вернее, вспоминали о них лишь тогда, когда было удобно.  
Сопровождение торговца и возможность свободно передвигаться. Это было заманчиво и интересно. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным наперёд, что ты найдёшь, узнаешь и с чем столкнёшься.  
– Только охрана? Никаких дополнительных строк особо мелкими рунами и невидимыми чернилами? – Ватос улыбнулся, давая понять, что это была шутка.  
– Мелкими рунами? Ну, мелкими рунами ещё добавлено, что нас можно привлекать к корабельным работам, – сознался Деймос. – Не всегда, и меня, например, разве что на уровне "подержать тяжёлое", но если люди не справляются – то почему нет? Нам тут тоже летать.  
От услышанного настолько повеяло домом, что Джай даже слегка отвлёкся от мрачных мыслей. На кораблях Флота Сильвади жили именно так, искренне считая, что заботиться о машине, которая вас перемещает, спасает и служит, собственно, жильём должен каждый. Впрочем, другого дома у флотских не было, и своим кораблям они были искренне преданы.  
На губах раптора заиграла вполне искренняя улыбка.  
– Меня, увы, тоже только на "подержать тяжёлое", но ничего против помощи не имею. Яго больше разбирается, я... ну, не технарь. Совсем, – "а ещё у меня может возникнуть странная тяга к блестящим штукам, одно из проявлений рапторского проклятия, но про это вам знать не обязательно". Тем более, что эту тягу Джай вполне контролировал. – Пока ты живёшь на корабле, ты заботишься о нём по мере сил, это нормально.  
– Может, тогда стоит прогуляться до капитана и уточнить, вдруг на шестерых он не согласен? – то, как рассказывал Деймос, было родным и для Яго. Многое – но не смертный капитан.  
– Ну, пятеро его устраивали, а где пятеро – там и шестеро. Главное – Карраха прокормить, – рассмеялся Деймос. – Кстати, Каррах, ты доел? Тогда идём.  
На корабле Астартес встретили как обычно: с почтением, но без страха. Уступая дорогу – но не пытаясь спрятаться по углам. Освещение в коридорах корабля было приглушённым, неярким – компромисс между слабым человеческим зрением и любовью Повелителей Ночи к абсолютному мраку.  
Деймос провёл гостей по коридорам и на очередной развилке остановился:  
– Каррах, веди пока Яго и Джая в наше логово, а мне надо задать Ватосу пару вопросов.  
Джай, проходя, чуть склонил голову, мысленно приветствуя Дух машины корабля. Это был один из флотских ритуалов, которые раптору не хотелось ни объяснять окружающим, ни нарушать. Поэтому вслух никаких слов не прозвучало, да и жест был почти незаметным. Но всё же... "Уважай капитана корабля, уважай корабль, который хранит тебя от опасностей варпа". С его точки зрения, это было правильно и разумно, а значит, следует соблюдать.  
Яго еле сдержался, чтоб не подключиться к кораблю прямо сейчас. Влиться а биение реактора, послушать скрежет металла, составить карту опорных и слабых точек поля Геллера, где капли Имматериума прикасались к кораблю. Но делать это до разговора с капитаном было бы невероятно невежливым. Если, конечно, ты не собираешься менять капитана и так предупреждаешь его: "я более угоден духу корабля".  
Ватос с интересом огляделся. Приличный корабль, он подспудно ожидал худшего. Свет, правда, на его вкус ярковат, но это уже мелочи.  
– Да, – он с готовностью повернулся к Деймосу. – Какие у тебя вопросы?  
Деймос дождался, пока остальная троица уйдёт вперёд, и только после этого заговорил:  
– Я хочу понимать, кого я беру в команду, даже если это временно. Яго и Джай – с ними относительно ясно. Но ты пока ничего о себе не сказал. Как именно ты оказался "свободным как ветер"?  
Ватос вздохнул. Конечно, этот вопрос не мог не прозвучать. Пока он для Деймоса – сомнительный колдун в обшарпанных доспехах.  
– Ранее я принадлежал к варбанде Арранза Кара. Возможно, ты слышал о них – отделились от Шестнадцатой роты и ушли на вольные хлеба вскоре после Тсагуальсы, – Ватос начал издалека. Просто чтобы оттянуть неизбежные слова о предательстве. – Некоторое время назад у нас было общее дело с одной группой... всевозможные ренегаты, часть – беглые лоялисты. Они опасались предательства и потребовали заложника с нашей стороны. Как гарантию от неожиданностей. Но, когда добыча была захвачена... – Ватос прокашлялся. Рассказывать об этом было обидно и неприятно. – Арранз сбежал вместе со всем, что захватили, бросив меня.  
– Сбежал? Почему? И как ты выкрутился в итоге?  
– Вероятнее всего, он не захотел делиться с компаньонами, – Ватос пожал плечами. – Полагаю, Арранз с самого начала хотел загрести жар чужими руками, потому и оставил меня в заложниках. А как выкрутился... – почти андрогинные черты колдуна вдруг обозначились суше, резче. – Пришлось убивать. Мне не хотелось расплачиваться своей жизнью и кровью за чужую подлость. Но в целом – мне просто повезло.  
– И чем ты так насолил этому Арранзу? Точнее – насколько ты ему насолил? Если он узнает, что ты жив-здоров – он не придёт требовать тебя обратно, целиком или частями?  
– Не думаю, что придёт, – Ватос натянуто улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть горечь. – Ему достаточно того, что я больше не мозолю ему глаза в варбанде. Он свято блюл одну из древних традиций легиона и нетерпимо относился к псайкерской заразе. А я... думаю, ты понимаешь, чем я насолил ему.  
– Понимал бы – не спрашивал, – бросил Деймос. – Кроме псайкерских способностей было что-то ещё?  
– Самим фактом своего существования, – с усталой терпеливостью пояснил Ватос. – И, может быть, тем, что люблю поговорить. Есть такой недостаток.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Деймос и нарочито мрачно пообещал: – Будешь много болтать – запру с Каррахом в одной комнате, и посмотрим, кто из вас жив останется. Идём, нас там уже ждут.  
Вообще, конечно, к псайкерам он и сам относился с некоторым недоверием. Но он помнил и другую традицию легиона: "Что нам осталось, кроме преданности соплеменникам?" Крылатый череп на наплечнике искупал многие _недостатки_.  
Ватос улыбнулся.  
– Согласен. Заодно узнаю, так ли я на самом деле невыносимо треплив.

Каррах молчал всю дорогу. В части корабля, отведённой под покои Астартес, царила кромешная тьма, и щурившийся даже при неярком свете Повелитель Ночи наконец смог не стараться хоть как спрятать глаза от света.  
– Ну, в общем-то, вот, нам отведена эта часть палубы, – негромко прокомментировал он. Дальнейшее больше напоминало экскурсию с Каррахом в роли экскурсовода. Новоприбывшим показали, где можно разместиться, провели по всей территории, считавшейся их, завели посмотреть на Фортиса ("это наш технодесантник, его лучше не трогать, но вы на всякий случай знайте, что он есть"), пояснили, что тут и как тут живётся (особенное внимание Каррах уделил кормёжке) и показали пару тайников, устроенных явно ещё до Повелителей Ночи – просто от скуки и потому что "почему бы и не показать, всё равно там пусто". Когда слова у Карраха начали заканчиваться, а экскурсия завершилась в кают-компании, невдалеке послышались тяжёлые шаги.  
– А вот и Деймос с Ватосом, – подвёл итог Каррах. – Ну в принципе и всё, наверное.  
После того, как им показали Фортиса, Джай усмехнулся:  
– Насчёт не трогать, думаю, не получится, Яго хотя бы наблюдать, но полезет.  
А так... раптору здесь нравилось. Общение с Каррахом явно улучшало настроение, всё остальное казалось вполне приемлемым и вменяемым. Уживёмся. Как минимум, на ту самую пару дел, а дальше будет видно.  
Деймос вошёл в кают-компанию, махнул Ватосу рукой в сторону свободных сидячих мест, сам предпочёл остаться на ногах. Прошёлся перед собратьями, остановился, скрестив руки на груди:  
– Прежде всего: Яго, Джай, Ватос, что вы знаете о так называемых Шестикратных гонках?  
– Абсолютно нифига, – честно ответствовал Джай, – Я же говорю, что мы в Вихре очень недавно.  
– Мы тоже, но нас уже успели просветить, – парировал Деймос. – Хорошо. Говоря вкратце – местная вариация на тему спортивных состязаний Древней Терры, гонки на байках. Шесть астероидов, постепенно усложняются препятствия, постепенно увеличивается опасность взаимодействия между командами. По определённым причинам мы участвуем, материальное обеспечение – на спонсоре, который нас на это подписал. Правила игр от раза к разу меняются, и чем больше потенциальных участников – тем больше шансов, что нас не дисквалифицируют за несоответствие правилам ещё на старте. Первое совместное дело, которое я предлагаю – выиграть эти грёбаные гонки. Победа – это призы и весьма почётный статус для победителей. Есть вопросы?  
– Да, у меня, – поднял руку Каррах, как прилежный ученик. – Вы про микродвигатели что решили?  
– Для начала я решил, что хочу укоротить тебе язык, метра на полтора, – невозмутимо ответил Деймос. – Оставшихся трёх тебе хватит.  
Конечно, трое новичков могли и впрямь ничего не знать. Но ведь личности участников хранятся в тайне до самого старта, да?  
Каррах вздохнул так тяжело, словно у него из-под носа увели последнюю булочку, но от дальнейших высказываний воздержался.  
– Гонки – это весело, – Джай ухмыльнулся. – Раньше участвовать не доводилось, почему бы не попробовать. И, раз уж слово прозвучало, а что за микродвигатели?  
– Не пилот. Могу помочь со сборкой. На чём тут гоняют? – поинтересовался Яго, оставивший в каюте основное вооружение, кроме секиры с лезвием в виде шестерёнки.  
Деймос тяжко вздохнул и покосился на Карраха. Ну вот в самом деле, кто за язык тянул? А с другой стороны – хрен теперь получится осторожно что-то выяснить: всё, что не нужно, Каррах уже ляпнул. Что ж, придётся идти ва-банк... и выигрывать.  
– Микродвигатели – это вещь, которая может сильно помочь одной из противостоящих нам команд. Мы планируем уничтожить их до того, как противники смогут ими воспользоваться. Это второе дело, которым мы можем заняться совместно. Точнее, если в хронологическом порядке – первым будет именно оно.  
– Ну заодно и это прояснилось, – кивнул Джай. Предстоящие задания обещали много приключений. Это радует, – Расскажешь, что за команда, против кого нам надо сыграть до игры? И вообще что за противники?  
Сама идея участия в гонках была завлекательной, скорость раптор любил.  
– Спонсор одной из команд – местная техноведьма. У неё на дальней базе есть эти самые микродвигатели, и через пару дней она намерена перевезти их на какой-то склад, откуда их уже не достать. По имеющейся информации – микродвигатели дают солидное преимущество в скорости, и за их похищение вроде как даже мстить по местным понятиям не должны... – Деймос перевёл дыхание. – Но я считаю, что информации об этих устройствах просочилось слишком много и слишком вовремя, и не уверен, что это заслуга исключительно разведки нашего спонсора. Поэтому считаю целесообразным не похищение, а уничтожение. Даже если я напрасно строю из себя Тёмного Ангела, и там действительно просто компактные мощные движки – как минимум, команда соперников лишается преимущества, и это уже плюс.  
– Тёмного Ангела? Микродвигатели дают преимущество в весе. В принципе, можно попробовать так – вы с Джаем, те у кого есть прыжковые, входите, забираете груз и взлетаете, несколько минут полёта ранец держит. Ну а те, кто летать не умеет, прикрывают вас с расстояния. Старый "лучик" бьёт на километр, так что радиус угрозы будет неплох, – сходу предложил Яго. Он с удовольствием бы покопался в этих двигателях, раз уж вести их ему светило слабо.  
Деймос озадаченно уставился на Яго:  
– Если ты считаешь, что я хоть что-то из твоего плана понял – ты меня переоцениваешь. Каждое слово в отдельности понятно, и даже некоторые словосочетания... но не более. Ты мог бы разъяснить идею несколько более подробно?  
Тот удивлённо глянул на собеседника. С точки зрения техника, всё было просто.  
– Склад. Возможно, охраняемый. Я занимаю позицию в полукилометре, и наблюдаю, пока вы не войдёте, если у вас получится тихо. Если нет – помогаю огнём. Входите, берёте груз и уходите на джамп-паках. Если их нормально откалибровали, они способны обеспечить вам минуту полёта да перегрева. То есть вы просто сможете улететь на скорости. А если кто погонится – тут дело нам, тем, у кого прыжковых ранцев нет.  
– Склад на дальнем астероиде, охраны – не менее тридцати рыл, скорее всего – аугметизированные по самую маковку, плюс боевые сервиторы, – Деймос достаточно хорошо помнил данные с инфопланшета, который предоставил Джетангир. – К тому же, техноведьма не просто так техноведьма: технику любит и активно применяет. Есть карта расположения орудийных турелей на базе, но сфотографированы только те, что вне склада. Как выглядят и чем стреляют внутренние – точно неизвестно, хотя, конечно, наличие карты уже серьёзное подспорье. Как отметил спонсор – лучше перехватывать корабль, который повезёт микродвигатели: есть место, где он вынужден будет сбросить скорость. Спонсор – мужик местный, знает ситуацию лучше и не склонен нас подставлять, как минимум – до гонок. Разумеется, никаких микродвигателей может не быть в помине, и везти их могут совсем другим путём, а корабль, который мы предполагаем захватить – ловушка и обманка, и Трон знает, какой ещё лапши нам навешали на уши... но из чего-то всё же надо исходить, и во что-то таки придётся верить.  
– Ну вот, уже подробности! – потёр ладони технарь. – Что нам ещё известно, о корабле или об охране? И на чём мы будем перехватывать?  
– Для начала можно отправить запрос спонсору – не завалялось ли у него в ангарах пары "Громовых Ястребов" или чего-нибудь в этом духе. Светить "Фалько" мне бы не хотелось. Да и подставлять его лишний раз под чужой огонь – тоже.

  


На вопросы Джетангир ответил с лёгким удивлением, но охотно. Похоже, готовился он и в самом деле ко всему.  
Оценив нежелание показывать "Фалько" в потенциально конфликтной ситуации, князь пиратов пообещал выделить транспорт – но увы, можно было предоставить лишь лёгкую "Кобру", которая отличалась только скоростью, никак не боевыми качествами. Все остальные корабли, подконтрольные Джетангиру на этот момент, были уж слишком хорошо известны потенциальным противникам. Но хотя бы в саму нужную часть Спирали она доставит быстро.  
А вот касательно самой цели пират и деталей добавил, и лишним транспортом обеспечил. Маршрут его шпионы прояснили; микродвигатели везли на быстром рейдере, тоже из категории "скорость важнее орудий". В качестве собственно доставки к кораблю Джетангир предоставил лёгкий катер неясной модели, оснащённый сразу несколькими полезными чертами.  
Во-первых, на носу имелись плазменные свёрла, способные прорезать чужую броню. Во-вторых, показатели скорости и маневренности там были вполне приличными. В-третьих, корпус для пси-чутья искрился от вплетённого в металл заклинания – временно накидывавшего покров невидимости. Джетангир, тем не менее, предупредил, что продлится невидимость недолго, а перезарядка у этого колдовства изрядно небыстрая. Такова цена за то, чтобы не держать сильного колдуна постоянно на борту.  
Фортис вёл, и выбираться из-за штурвала не собирался. Яго готовил "лучик", проверял гранаты, выпрошенные у пилота, и очищал сознание, готовясь вылавливать турели, псайкеров и демонов. Керамитовые пальцы перебирали шестерёнки на топоре, лезвием вниз висевшем за спиной.  
"Кобру" посадили, если можно так выразиться, на обочине. Не слишком близко к трассе, на астероид с большим содержанием металла, приглушив двигатели и все системы – в общем, как могли без заклинания-"невидимки", так и спрятались. Катер подготовили к старту. Фортис замер за штурвалом в полной готовности, Деймос стоял за его спиной, вглядываясь в экраны.  
Щедрый Джетангир заодно обеспечил всех оружием, патронами и топливом. Каррах, правда, надевать ранец отказался категорически, так что в итоге рапторов в отряде оказалось всего двое.  
– Все готовы? – уточнил Деймос, не оборачиваясь.  
Ватос кивнул. Недавние приключения заметно приуменьшили его болтливость. Всё это время он потихоньку присматривался к новой группе. И его она вполне устраивала. Во всяком случае, пока  
– Готов, – откликнулся Джай. Грядущее дело отвлекало от тоскливых размышлений о судьбе великого героя. Сейчас раптору было весело и интересно. А потом, когда вернутся, надо будет всё же объяснить Карраху, что летать не страшно. Это красота, наслаждение, одна из тех великих вещей, которые дарованы нам... ну ладно, не будем говорить, кем дарованы. О своих религиозных воззрениях Джай предпочитал не распространяться, благо пока что за новыми товарищами особой веры в богов не замечено. Значит, лучше эту тему не трогать.  
От ранца Каррах отбрыкивался на Кёрсе, собирался отбрыкиваться и тут. Пусть уж эти... воздушные создания... летают. Ему и на земле хорошо. Падать невысоко, укрытий больше, шума меньше, опять же. Одни плюсы, как ни крути. Ладно б ещё свои крылья были, а то ранцы!  
– Готов, – откликнулся Каррах.  
– Готов – откликнулся Яго. Против ранца он ничего не имел, но не имел и ранца как такового. Да и потренироваться не успевал, к сожалению.  
Расчёты не подвели: вскоре среди астероидов показался рейдер с должными опознавательными знаками. Область пространства, через которую он шёл, изобиловала разного рода аномалиями, корабль был вынужден сбросить скорость, и ещё не успел заново разогнаться. С виду рейдер был в очень хорошем состоянии, тёмная броня блестела, и на ней ярко выделялась золотая надпись – "Стрела Времени".  
Корабль приближался, и вскоре должен был оказаться в идеальном положении для манёвра с катером.  
– Красота, – тихо сказал Арриан. Он вывел себе на шлем показания сенсоров и сейчас любовался скоростью и изяществом тёмного кинжала.  
– Высаживаемся поближе к мостику, – решил Деймос. – Фортис, остаёшься на катере, караулишь, отстреливаешься, в случае чего – спасаешь наши шкуры. Каррах, Джай – пробиваетесь к грузовому отсеку. Ваша задача – чтоб никто втихаря не приделал ноги микродвигателям, пока суд да дело. Яго и Ватос – со мной на мостик, в качестве дополнительных аргументов для господина капитана. Ave Dominus Nox, братья. Начали.  
– Прорвёмся, – кивнул Каррах, щурясь. С Джаем он пока ещё в одной связке не работал, но всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.  
– Ave Dominus Nox, – усмехнулся под шлемом Ватос, чувствуя приятное предбоевое возбуждение.  
– Ясно – отрапортовал Яго, ничего не поняв, но решив, что так и надо. Ну хоть к мостику без него не пошли, и то радует. "Но надо самому научиться прыгать, чтоб от брата не отставать", – скользнула мысль.  
"Значит, с Каррахом в паре. Это хорошо", – ухмыльнулся Джай. Парень ему был симпатичен, а приязни и неприязни раптор доверял.  
– Всё получится, напарник, – вслух откликнулся он. – Ave Dominus Nox.  
Катер сорвался с места, разорвав космическую пустоту, слившись с ней под покровом невидимости. Манёвр не занял много времени – машина пронзила пространство по дуге, и выпустила когти перед самым контактом. Турели "Стрелы" не отреагировали, заклинание не подвело.  
Удар сотряс катер, отозвавшись в корпусе – но в тот же миг плавно загудели плазменные свёрла, вгрызаясь в металл, вскрывая его и открывая десантной группе дорогу внутрь. Фортис лаконично сообщил: "Готово".  
– Яго, – Деймос ухмыльнулся под шлемом, – ты можешь вырубить освещение у нас на пути?  
– Могу. Из рубки, – Яго спрыгнул в коридор и осмотрелся, не снимая пальцев с пояса.  
Каррах фыркнул.  
– Любой сможет навести ужас в темноте. Попробуйте проделать то же самое при свете, – то ли процитировал, то ли высказал свою мысль он, перехватывая плазмаган поудобнее. – Идём, Джай! У нас полно дел на этой посудине!  
– Двинулись, – хохотнул раптор. – Я первым пойду, так оно умнее будет.  
Он скользнул вперёд, когти на перчатках точно уже готовились рвать врага.  
– Жаль, – не тратя времени, Деймос рысцой двинулся в сторону мостика, удерживая тяжёлый болтер на весу.  
Нападение случилось во внезапном стиле Восьмого легиона и явно застигло экипаж "Стрелы" врасплох. Коридоры, ложившиеся под подошвы Карраха и Джая, были пусты, хотя усиленный слух Астартес различал, что где-то вдали звучат тревожные возгласы и звенит оружие.  
К счастью, "Стрела" вроде бы не особенно отличалась от схожих по виду рейдеров. Во всяком случае, путь к трюмам пока что не приносил сюрпризов в плане поворотов и новых отсеков.  
Оставшейся части команды тоже ничто особо не встречалось. Ауспекс, правда, показывал, что в коридорах поблизости повышается активность – экипаж начал соображать, что происходит нечто непредвиденное.  
Яго пошёл за Деймосом. "Лучик" брать наизготовку он нужным не счёл, всё-таки танка или тяжёлого сервитора он не ожидал. А вот свободные руки для гранат – всегда полезны, если против тебя толпа.  
Ватос двигался следом за братьями. Эта манера многим претила – считали, что колдун прячется за чужими спинами. Но у такого поведения были свои причины – ему требовалось время, чтобы сосредоточиться на течениях варпа. Поймать нужные нити и подготовиться для сражения не только материальным оружием.  
Серией ритмичных вдохов и выдохов Ватос привёл себя в нужное состояние. Чувства и ощущения изменились – некоторые смазались, некоторые, наоборот, стали острее. Ощущение силы опасно пьянило, но колдуну хватало опыта не поддаваться эйфории.  
Жёстко улыбнувшись, Ватос начал сканирование при помощи своего дара.

Джай ускорил шаг, азарт гнал его вперёд – к схватке, к добыче. Дорогу он примерно себе представлял – в типах кораблей он разбирался куда лучше, чем в том, какие бывают условия боя на планете. В конце концов, на кораблях не бывает такой ерунды, что сегодня с неба льёт вода, а завтра – та же вода, только замёрзшая. Корабли понятнее.  
– Как думаешь, нам сильно горячую встречу устроят? – окликнул он напарника. В голосе не слышалось ни тени тревоги, только весёлое предвкушение.  
– А что, тебя когда-то встречали на захватываемом корабле хлебом и солью? – фыркнул Каррах, следуя за ярким пятном веселья и азарта, в которое превратился Джай. Ему явно было очень даже хорошо. – Конечно, будет жарко.  
– Бывало, паниковали так, что, считай, боя не было, просто резня, – ответил раптор. – Старшие хорошо умеют ужас наводить. Впрочем, у нас есть шанс показать, как это умеем мы.  
Разумеется, долго жизнерадостный бег продлиться не мог – это понимали все, и ожидания оправдались. Обе группы наткнулись на препятствия.  
Джай и Каррах выбежали к коридору, который должен был вести прямо к трюму – и наткнулись на четверых пиратов в расписанной знаками лёгкой броне, явно спешивших занять свои места. Двое из них размахивали болт-пистолетами, ещё у одного в руке тускло блестел инферно-пистолет. Последний волок болтер человеческого калибра.

Деймос, Яго и Ватос обогнули угол и оказались перед открытой дверью. Временно открытой – высокий парень в комбинезоне как раз бежал к панели в коридоре, собираясь припечатать её ладонью. Ещё четверо сторожили сам проём; вооружены они были примерно так же, как и группа у трюма, только вместо инферно-пистолета был ещё один болтер. Похоже, Квистана своих людей неплохо снабжала.  
Деймос, не раздумывая, вскинул тяжёлый болтер и засадил очередь. Не в людей – в запорный механизм двери, он точно уворачиваться не будет.  
И рыкнул, на полную выкрутив громкость вокс-системы доспеха:  
– Стоять и не шевелиться, сволочи!  
Понятно, что шевелиться сволочи, скорее всего, будут, а вот стоять – вряд ли. Однако сейчас важно было выиграть несколько секунд.  
Останавливаться Деймос и не думал. Как известно, плохое зрение – проблема не носорога, а того, кто попался под копыта.  
Пираты у двери шарахнулись в сторону, осознав, что гигант в броне даже не собирается тормозить. Двоим из них это удалось, двоим – нет.  
Деймос с размаху врезался в одного, и кости пирата отчётливо хрустнули под бронёй, сокрушённые столкновением с бронированным десантником и его оружием. Второму повезло чуть больше – его Повелитель Ночи задел плечом, сшиб с ног и отшвырнул к стене, почти оглушив.

Неприятности ждали, радостно виляя хвостами пистолетов и дружелюбно скалясь болтерной пастью. Другое дело, что и у тех, кто к этим неприятностям пришёл, были свои клыки, и Каррах, не раздумывая, вскинул болтер. Пора начинать веселье.  
А тех, кто выживет, добьёт Джай.  
Болтер Карраха рассыпал грохот по коридору. Один из пиратов успел вовремя нырнуть в сторону, двое других оказались не столь удачливы. Болты прошили лёгкие доспехи, взрываясь внутри, снося врагов прочь – пираты лишились обладателя тяжёлого болтера и одного из болт-пистолетов.

Лихая атака Деймоса явно произвела впечатление. Парень в комбинезоне шарахнулся прочь, бросившись по коридору с криком ужаса. Оружие оставшихся пиратов дружно рявкнуло – но выстрел болт-пистолета прошёл мимо, снаряд болтера – тоже, потому что Деймос заметил устремлённый на него ствол и успел извернуться на бегу.  
Яго кинулся за дуктусом, на бегу достав в пистолет и выстрелив в пирата с болтером. Промахнуться с пары метров было сложно, противник отлетел к стене и остался там, выронив оружие. Шанс выжить у него был, шанс сражаться сейчас – нет.

Джай рванулся вперёд, за спиной привычно взвыл прыжковый ранец – буквально на миг, но больше и не нужно. Чёрно-синяя фигура обрушилась на обладателя инферно-пистолета (даже в упоении боем раптор всё же выделял более опасную цель). Когти рассекли тело человека на несколько частей, толком не ощутив брони. Голова с куском шеи полетела в сторону оставшегося в живых пирата.  
– Дёрнешься – с тобой будет так же, – прошипел Джай. Искренне желая, чтобы смертный смылся и на него не пришлось тратить время. Всё равно по-настоящему красиво это не будет – противник не равный.  
Оставшийся пират словно прочитал мысли Джая. Он всего на долю секунды застыл, а затем ринулся прочь, издавая сдавленный хрип, нырнул в какой-то из боковых коридоров. Казалось, разогнался он не хуже машины на Шестикратных Гонках.  
Каррах презрительно плюнул ему вслед и кинулся за Джаем.  
– Бежим дальше?  
– А что, смотреть на них, что ли? – Джай был доволен и меткой стрельбой товарища, и собственным ударом, и тем, что желанная добыча стала ещё ближе. – Бежим, конечно. Дальше будет интереснее! – и он рванулся вперёд, уже на бегу бросив Карраху: – Круто стреляешь!  
Если хочешь сказать приятелю что-то хорошее – скажи сейчас. А как-то так получилось, что этот ещё почти незнакомый собрат ощущался приятелем.  
– Отлично прыгаешь! – расхохотался Каррах в ответ. – Оказывается, вы ещё более страшное оружие!

Деймос на бегу оттолкнулся от стены коридора, гася инерцию и разворачиваясь – и врезал встающему по голове. Просто стволом тяжёлого болтера – вот ещё, патроны переводить! Обычный человеческий череп такого надругательства не выдержал и лопнул. Брызги крови, осколки костей и ошмётки мозга разлетелись в разные стороны. Повелитель Ночи развернулся в сторону оставшегося в живых пирата, многозначительно покачал испачканным оружием и вежливо поинтересовался:  
– Как насчёт мирной дружеской беседы?  
Беседы не вышло. Пират лишь моргнул – и ринулся прочь по коридору, на ходу крича что-то в вокс-бусину.  
Яго остановился, вскинул пистолет и выстрелил в спину. "Спина" рухнула и замолкла, а техник спокойно сказал, вешая пистолет обратно:  
– Теперь о нас знают.  
Деймос философски пожал плечами, подошёл к трупу, приподнял его и прошипел в активированную вокс-бусину:  
– Ave Dominus Nox, смертные. Мы пришли за вами, – и, уже отшвырнув тело и переходя на бег, добавил два слова на нострамском: – Corshia sey.  
"Дышите сейчас". Живите, пока можете – скоро у вас такой возможности не будет.  
Космодесантники справились с сопротивлением быстрее, чем ожидала команда. Точнее, похоже, она вообще не ждала Астартес – расчёт Джетангира снова оказался верным.

Каррах и Джай приблизились к дверям грузового отсека. Сейчас те были плотно закрыты, на стенах мигали сигналы тревоги, но сопротивления видно пока что не было.  
– Вскрываем или выжигаем? – Каррах держал плазмаган так, что сразу становилось понятно, что он предпочитает.  
– Я не технарь, так что выжигаем. Не выбивать же её с разбегу, – Джай фыркнул, вспомнив флотскую байку про Крига Ацербуса, который, якобы, будучи скаутом, на спор вышиб дверь каюты то ли плечом, то ли головой – тут рассказчики расходились во мнениях.  
– Отлично! Гори-гори ясно... – с радостным безумием пироманьяка напевал Каррах, вскидывая плазмаган.  
Промахнуться по двери было довольно сложно, на прямой огонь космодесантного плазмагана тоже никто не рассчитывал – так что металл поддался, образуя крупную дыру с оплавленными краями.  
– Полезли? – Каррах благоразумно не пытался влезть в дыру с раскалёнными краями. – Или сперва гранату?  
– А добыче не повредим? – Джай сунулся чуть ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там за этой дырой. И сколько там... возможных проблем.  
– А варп его... – не слишком внятно ответил Каррах, не отставая.  
Он осторожно сунулся в дыру первым, осматриваясь. Инстинкты не подвели.  
– Я видел нужный ящик, – шепнул в вокс Джаю Каррах. – Там и маркировка такая, он с десантника размером. И там что-то есть! Слева, топает, метров сто от нас, далеко.  
– Ну что, вперёд, за славой и добычей? – как бы там ни складывались дела у остальных, Джай собирался выполнить свою задачу. И, раз уж края дыры чуть подостыли, можно рвануть внутрь. Что раптор, собственно и сделал, тут же скользнув в сторону, освобождая место для Карраха. И осматриваясь.  
– На рожон-то не лезь! – шикнул на него Каррах, влезая следом. Конечно, всегда можно вступить в драку, но зачем, если, возможно, получится не вступать?  
Шаги в темноте трюма стали немного громче. Нечто приближалось – медленно, но целенаправленно.  
Каррах тихо зашипел, осматривая ближайший ящик. Стрелять лучше откуда повыше.  
– Если получится, давай не завязывать драку, – шепнул он.  
Мда. Затея побегать поверх не получалась.  
Ладно, может, так удастся отсидеться в тени...

Деймос, Яго и Ватос быстро приближались к собственной цели – впереди уже маячили широкие врата мостика. До слуха Астартес донеслись короткие резкие приказы, отданные уверенным женским голосом. Похоже, командир корабля времени зря не теряла.  
Сквозь открытый проём мостик просматривался относительно успешно. Никаких особых сюпризов – овальный зал, два скопления экранов, перед которыми напряжённо замерли члены команды. Длинное возвышение пролегало прямо между ними, уходя к экранам и иллюминатору у самого носа. У противоположной стены, справа от входа, должен был находиться капитанский трон, но его как раз от двери видно не было.  
Деймос вломился на мостик, но сразу рваться вперёд не стал, только проскочил на пару шагов вперёд, чтобы братья могли войти следом.  
Теперь стало видно и капитанский трон, и обитателей мостика. Капитан, высокая рыжеволосая женщина в броне, разглядывала непрошеных гостей пристально, с недовольством, но без видимого страха. Рядом болталась группа поддержки – пятеро пиратов и плазмаган.  
Дуктус коротко скомандовал в вокс:  
– Рассредоточиться, оружие держать наготове. Ватос, если сможешь колдовством прикончить того, с плазмаганом – действуй по команде.  
Развернувшись к капитану, Повелитель Ночи коротко отсалютовал ей тяжёлым болтером, всё ещё окровавленным:  
– Приветствую, леди. У вас есть шанс сохранить корабль и жизни экипажа. Вы хотите об этом поговорить?  
– Я выросла среди Адских Камней, служила Безликому Владыке, работаю на княгиню пиратов, но я впервые вижу такой способ предлагать беседу, – прозвучал уверенный и жёсткий голос. – Что вам нужно на "Стреле Времени", Астартес?  
Яго вошёл и стал рядом с дуктусом, с интересом разглядывая здешнего капитана. В его руках опять не было оружия, впрочем, стрелять на мостике из лазерной пушки было не очень хорошей идеей. Как и вообще стрелять. Острые глаза оценивающе пробежали по людям, выискивая, чем они заняты  
Члены экипажа, конечно, оглядывались на космодесантников, но оставались на своих местах. То ли предельная дисциплина, то ли страх перед капитаном.  
Сама капитан разглядывала гостей пристально и чуть сощурив глаза.  
Деймос шагнул чуть ближе к капитану, чтоб леди могла оценить разницу в габаритах – но не настолько близко, чтобы пираты психанули и открыли огонь.  
– Я вырос на Нострамо Квинтус, служил Восьмому примарху, выжил при штурме Терры и в Тсагуальской резне, – прорычал он. – Ты считаешь, твои боевые заслуги меня хоть чем-то удивят? Нам нужен груз, который везёт "Стрела времени". Если нет... – Деймос пожал плечами. – Нам нет нужды сохранять ваш корабль и ваши жизни. Яго, перекрой вход на мостик.  
Яго отошёл назад, взяв "лучик" наперевес.  
– Деймос, она псайкер, связанный со здешним навигатором, – передал он по воксу. – Корабль забираем?  
Капитан моргнула. Похоже, сказанное её не столько впечатлило, сколько озадачило.  
– Груз? – переспросила она. – Весь, что ли?  
Вопрос был интересным. Если помимо микродвигателей корабль перевозил, например, годовой запас консервов для каких-нибудь квистаниных слуг, выгребать их для ветерана Долгой войны было бы ниже достоинства, пусть и сколь угодно предусмотрительно. Добр _о_ же.  
– Прежде всего – меня интересуют микродвигатели. Остальное – зависит от ценности, которую определят мои специалисты.  
Конечно, обманывать псайкера сложнее, чем простого смертного. Однако сила крови не нуждается в подделке. Капля крови примарха есть в каждом из его генетических потомков.  
– И пепел Нострамо стучит в мои сердца, – пробормотал Деймос. Впрочем, никто, кроме него, этого не слышал.  
Последовала краткая пауза. Капитан чуть склонила голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
– Вас тут немного, – медленно сказала она. – Вы уверены, что сумеете убить всех, прежде чем вас задавят числом? Мы на службе, вообще-то. За пропажу груза Квистана нас вряд ли простит.  
Невзирая на слова, интонация её была почти мирной и спокойной, без прямой агрессии.

Услышав предупреждение Карраха, Джай тоже скользнул в тень. И отсидеться, если что, и эффектно проявиться... или неожиданно ударить.  
– Ну да, можно обойтись и без лишней драки, – откликнулся он, правда, особого энтузиазма в голосе не слышалось.  
Тем временем шаги в трюме стали ближе. Потом ещё не видимый из-за ящиков страж остановился; миг – и раздалось знакомое гудение. Активировались силовые клинки.

– На _вашу_ жизнь нас хватит, капитан, – под шлемом Деймос ухмыльнулся, вздёрнув верхнюю губу. В душе поднимался весёлый злой азарт, и инъекторы брони уже были готовы впрыскивать в кровь боевые стимуляторы. – А если, уничтожив мостик, мы просто уйдём с корабля без добычи и оставим на прощание полдесятка торпед – то прощать Квистане будет и вовсе некого.  
Капитан усмехнулась в ответ, и улыбка её была точной копией улыбки Деймоса.  
– Ну, это будет не так уж просто, и... – она осеклась, снова к чему-то прислушалась. – О, архитектура перьев!! Командор, капитан, или кто вы – прикажите своим людям в трюме стоять смирно! Если Пальцерез порубит их, или они – Пальцереза, то разговор осложнится.  
– Она предлагает забрать весь корабль и их, как экипаж? Мне нравится. Да, их людей несколько тысяч. Но мостик в наших руках, да и тысяча сюда не влезет. А находясь на мостике, опытный техножрец может его заблокировать, выпустить же воздух с мостика сможет и неопытный. Я – достаточно опытен, чтобы отсюда отключить энергию на всём корабле. В темноте не важно будет, сколько у них людей. Важна только она, – в вокс сказал Яго.

В трюме шаги замерли. Страж стоял за ящиками, не двигаясь с места.  
Гудение силовых клинков точно резануло по нервам. Джай приготовился к рывку, но пока медлил. Где-то там, судя по тому, что слышно в воксе, братья пытались договариваться, было бы очень глупо им помешать. Но если эта тварь с клинками дёрнется... раптор был уверен, что успеет увернуться от удара и атаковать в ответ.

Деймос оценил искреннее беспокойство в голосе капитана и активировал связь с Каррахом:  
– Каррах, пока не лезьте в драку и замрите, у нас тут переговоры с переменной успешностью. Драться – по моей команде или если на вас нападут.  
– Я так и знал, – пришёл ответ от Карраха. – Стоим, молчим, не рыпаемся.  
– Итак, драку с Пальцерезом отложили, – очень хотелось скрестить руки на груди, но с тяжёлым болтером это было трудновато. – Мы можем продолжать беседу, но я не хотел бы её затягивать. Заблокировать мостик, выпустить отсюда воздух и отключить на корабле энергию и свет – не такая сложная задача. Мои нынешние братья обычно начинают с резни. Мы не сделали этого сразу же только потому, что я всё ещё помню – иногда со смертными можно разговаривать. Меня порадует, если я не ошибся в вас, капитан.  
Почему-то вспомнились рассказы брата-капеллана о Хараатане. Тогда Восьмой легион действовал вместе с _братским_ Восемнадцатым. Говорят, примарх Кёрз так и не сумел объяснить примарху Вулкану, что если показательно, так, чтобы видел весь город, в течение нескольких часов расчленять его правителя, позволив ему кричать – люди быстро понимают, как себя вести. Интересно, достаточно ли хороша внутрикорабельная связь? Деймос втянул воздух, словно ожидая почуять запах крови.  
Капитан бросила мимолётный взгляд куда-то вверх и назад. Чуть сдвинула брови.  
– Зачем вам микродвигатели? – спросила она. Фраза прозвучала так, будто ответ станет решающим фактором.  
– В первую очередь – для того, чтобы они не достались Квистане, – Деймос не стал врать. И, заметив взгляд капитана, на полную включил авточувства, пытаясь понять, что она там высматривает. Судя по всему, капитан смотрела просто на гладкую стену. Или на что-то _за_ этой стеной. – В остальном – их полезность для нас оценят мои технодесантники.  
Женщина медленно улыбнулась.  
– Гонки, верно?.. – она сделала краткую паузу и кивнула. – У меня есть предложение. Вы берёте микродвигатели и уходите. Я увожу "Стрелу" так, как желаю, и мы спокойно расстаёмся. Вы вломились, отобрали то, за чем пришли и исчезли – трупы послужат доказательством.

В трюме одновременно с этими словами неведомый Пальцерез снова двинулся с места – но на этот раз прочь, удаляясь от космодесантников. Гудение силовых полей стихло.

– Надо заглушить реактор. На запуск – часы. Иначе нас проводят, – передал Яго.  
– Предложение не лишено интереса, – задумчиво кивнул Деймос. – И в принципе я даже готов его принять. Но мне любопытны две вещи. Во-первых – что вы везёте помимо микродвигателей? Во-вторых – куда вы хотите увести "Стрелу"? Служба Квистане нравится вам меньше, чем вы демонстрировали? – на сообщение Яго он отозвался коротким: – Понял, принято.  
– Помимо – просто различные припасы и детали. Но они нужны самому кораблю, – уточнила капитан. – А куда увести... Спираль велика. Вихрь ещё более велик. Мне не помешал бы предлог, а до Гонок мало времени, и Квистана будет слишком занята, чтобы мстить немедленно.

Джай выдохнул сквозь зубы, не очень понимая – рад он мирному разрешению дел или нет. Договориться – это красиво, но оставалось неприятное ощущение, что сражения толком не было. Тот убитый пират – это ж не схватка, это мгновение. Раптор тряхнул головой, успокаиваясь. Не подрались здесь – подерёмся где-то ещё. Зато ты выяснил, что твой теперешний, кхм, дуктус – вполне хороший командир, а его взгляды во многом похожи на то, чему учили тебя.  
– Каррах, всё в порядке? – окликнул он напарника, больше не от волнения, а наоборот, отвлекаясь от жажды схватки.  
– Всё нормально, – Каррах глянул в сторону контейнера с микродвигателями. – Судя по маркировке, нам вон тот, – он ткнул в направлении нужного и связался с Деймосом: – Вы там договорились? Нам начинать выкатывать ящичек?

– Возможно, я хотел бы иметь шансы найти вас позднее, капитан, – протянул Деймос. – Чтобы поговорить о службе, верности и прочих философских вещах. Однако сейчас я попрошу вас отдать команду заглушить реактор – и проводить нас в трюм. Чтобы мы по ошибке не забрали вместо микродвигателей контейнер с запчастями для медицинских сервиторов.  
– Ваши люди уже нашли нужное, – улыбнулась капитан. – Реактор... хм... что же, разумная предосторожность. Кортанис, передать команду в реакторный отсек. Мы ложимся спать.  
Один из офицеров мостика коротко кивнул и застучал по клавишам.  
– Тем не менее, я буду настаивать, чтобы вы нас проводили. Как минимум – до места встречи с контейнером. Могу даже понести вас на руках, чтоб было чем хвастаться внукам, – на сей раз усмешка вышла у Деймоса почти добродушной. – Я хочу, чтобы мои технодесантники всё же проверили добычу перед погрузкой... во избежание ошибок.  
– Я ценю упорство, – кивнула капитан, демонстративно вкладывая болт-пистолет в кобуру и выключая цепной меч. – А для начала – с кем я сейчас имею дело? Я об имени.  
На секунду Повелитель Ночи задумался. С языка просто рвалось "Севатар. Яго Севатар" – но это было бы уже откровенным перебором.  
– Я оставил своё имя на Тсагуальсе. Сейчас меня зовут просто Деймос. Деймос из Повелителей Ночи.  
Капитан кивнула.  
– Я Моргана из развеянного пеплом клана. Думаю, мы договорились.  
Мысли Яго была просты: сейчас, когда шанс схватки несколько понизился, он попросту ржал. О возрасте Деймоса он был примерно в курсе.  
– Я запомню тебя, Моргана из развеянного пеплом клана. Мы договорились, – веско проронил Деймос. – Идём.

Оставшаяся часть операции прошла без осложнений – как отступление с корабля, так и возвращение на собственный. Таинственного Пальцереза десантники так и не увидели.  
В контейнере действительно оказались искомые микродвигатели, и вроде бы даже не заминированные. Что радовало.  
По возвращении Джетангир выслушал рассказ об операции с немалым удовольствием и учтиво приветствовал новых членов команды. Тем тоже оказалось что заметить – чувства псайкеров ясно отмечали в князе пиратов неслабый психический дар.  
Деймос, рассказав об успехе, так же поинтересовался Морганой. Джетангир уточнил её внешность, сверился с архивами и собственной памятью, и объяснил: известно не так уж много. Сама не из Вихря, объявилась в нем относительно недавно с крупной группой подчинённых и собственной колдуньей-навигатором. Явно обладала большим опытом в пиратских делах и пустотной войне. Пока ничем особенно не прославилась, во всяком случае, в пределах Спирали. Про "развеянный клан" Джетангир, к сожалению, ничего сказать не мог, но предположил, что Моргана оказалась в Вихре именно потому, что все её товарищи и родные в пространстве Империума погибли.  
Микродвигатели встали на место, словно и были предназначены для такого байка – вполне способного вместить двух десантников. Ни псайкеры, ни техники не обнаружили в двигателях ничего, способного саботировать гонку, так что Деймос дал разрешение на установку.  
А за день до самих Гонок, как и всегда, выяснились два дополнительных правила.  
Во-первых, гонщикам не возбранялось поддерживать вокс-связь со своими товарищами за пределами трассы и использовать подсказки.  
Во-вторых, к гоночным астероидам было подведено несколько спутников, заказанных на Выработках кем-то из не-участвующих князей. И к изобильным ловушкам теперь прибавилась иная проблема: на каждом этапе один из спутников стрелял в случайно выбранную цель.

  


И вот – день Гонок настал. Астероид, с которого они должны были стартовать, оказался исполинским амфитеатром, открытым с одной стороны – спуск выходил прямо к атмосферному мосту, соединявшему этот астероид с первым этапом гонок.  
Спутников отсюда заметно не было, и Деймос поинтересовался у Джетангира, можно ли их вообще сбивать. Князь подумал и вынес вердикт: правила не запрещают, народу наверняка понравится, но последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. Что почти точно будет непредсказуемым – разлёт осколков спутника.  
Идея попытаться устранить спутники пришла в голову Деймосу довольно внезапно. Нет, он и сам понимал, что затея рискованная – однако просто сидеть на трибуне и наблюдать, не имея возможности ничего сделать, было ему по душе ещё меньше. Да и в конце концов, он не собирался всерьёз рисковать шкурами команды. Подобраться к спутнику поближе, а там сориентироваться по ходу дела. Начинать он решил с третьего, потому что на третьем этапе гонщикам только спутника и не хватало для полного счастья. В идеале, конечно, было перехватить управление орудиями и подпалить хвосты соперникам, а не облегчать им гонку... но в случае чего – хрен с ними, пусть всем будет проще.  
Каррах ныл, не переставая. Он наблюдательнее Яго, поэтому лучше справится с гонкой, и спутники захватывать опасно, и хозяева спутников неизвестно чем и как будут стучать промеж бесстыжих мышачьих глаз... В общем, Деймос несколько разозлился. Он понимал, что Каррах хочет как лучше, но сейчас снова видел не боевого брата, а Ворона, причём самую унылую его разновидность. Именно поэтому Каррах был оставлен наблюдателем. Пусть проявит обещанную внимательность и отследит опасные манёвры остальных гонщиков. В любом случае, координировать снаружи должен кто-то один.

  


Деймос же в компании Джая, Ватоса, нескольких техножрецов с "Фалько" и трёх сервочерепов-разведчиков, которые приберегали ещё с Кёрса, отправился знакомиться со спутником и пожимать его мужественную пушку.  
Джай был слегка разочарован, когда понял, что участие в самой гонке ему не светит. Быть болельщиком раптор не любил. Поэтому идея дуктуса полететь и поковырять спутники, хотя бы один, была воспринята с энтузиазмом – лучше так, чем сидеть и переживать на тему, как пойдёт у товарищей.  
Сам боевой спутник оказался относительно небольшим – металлический шар примерно двадцати метров в диаметре. Броневые пластины покрывали весь корпус, исключая переднюю часть: из неё широкий ствол смотрел в сторону астероидов.  
Техножрецы, глядя издалека, заключили, что тут есть автономная система поражения, само орудие должно быть мощным, чтобы чувствительно ударить с такого расстояния. Один предположил, что в спутнике может быть программа защиты, если его атакуют.  
Деймос задумался.  
– Есть ли смысл пытаться перепрограммировать эту штуковину? Или просто взять на буксир и утащить подальше от трассы, чтоб не дострелил?  
Техножрец только пожал мехадендритами.  
– Недостаточно информации. Двигателей у спутника не заметно. Вероятность, что он воспримет перемещение как агрессию, на десять процентов ниже вероятности, что не воспримет.  
– То есть 55 процентов за то, что не воспримет, 45 – что воспримет? – поинтересовался Джай, пытаясь перевести сказанное с техножреческого на нормальный.  
– Да, именно так, – подтвердил Деймос. – Тогда надо подойти поближе, чтобы оценить наличие и возможности дополнительного вооружения. Вряд ли основное орудие у него имеет сектор обстрела в триста шестьдесят градусов, должны быть мёртвые зоны.  
Предположения Деймоса, похоже, оправдывались. По приближении стало ясно, что шар упорно смотрит в сторону астероидов, а бронепластины прочно примыкают друг к другу. Похоже, вести обстрел спутник мог только перед собой.  
– Отлично, – Деймос хищно улыбнулся. – Что у него с двигателями, почтенные техножрецы? Вам яснее – есть они, нет, какого типа... И какова примерно может быть масса такого спутника?  
– Сканируем... – отозвался техножрец. – Двигателей известного типа не наблюдается. Вероятная масса оценивается в пределах сорока-шестидесяти тонн.  
– Да просто пушинка, – Деймос хмыкнул. – Попробуем подойти сзади, посмотрим, как он отреагирует. При малейшей агрессии – даём задний ход.  
Джай усмехнулся шутке командира. Ощущение подкрадывания к ничего не подозревающей жертве будоражило кровь, хоть это и было предельно механистично, а самим бойцам пока что отводилась роль наблюдателей.  
Когда экспедиция подобралась ближе, стало ясно, что двигателей и дополнительного вооружения у спутника может и не быть – а вот сенсоры точно есть. Потому что с определенного момента спутник начал медленно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, явно намереваясь обратить пушку к гостям.  
– Так... – Деймос побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. – Было бы здорово выяснить теперь, на цели какого размера он реагирует, и будет ли он смотреть на трассу, если мы будем тут маячить? И на сколько выстрелов он рассчитан? Может, три – это его предел, и дальше он не станет стрелять просто в силу программы? Ватос, остаёшься за старшего. Джай, твой доспех выдерживает вакуум?  
– Нормальный рапторский доспех, а что? Лишних дырок я в нём не проковыривал, – ответил Джай, хохотнув. Ощущение близкого дела радовало.  
– Просто некоторые доспехи сохранились хуже, чем хотелось бы, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Тогда выходим. Корабль держать так, чтобы спутник вертелся, но не стрелял. В случае чего – отходить, поддержать нас артиллерией. Подобрать можете после. Исключение – в том случае, если будет выбор, спасать нас или корабль. Ватос, оставайся на связи. И пусть почтенные техножрецы предупредят, если заметят, что спутник собрался выстрелить.  
Джай отсалютовал дуктусу, готовый следовать за ним. Деймос был время от времени слишком осторожным, при знакомстве проявил подозрительность, чрезмерную даже по меркам Легиона, но он – командир.  
Осторожность и подозрительность Деймоса объяснялись довольно просто. Он с самой первой имплантации усвоил, что самое ценное – это всегда люди. Команда. Астартес или нет – уже не настолько принципиально, но технику заменить можно, а вот с людьми это нечасто удаётся. Разумеется, бывает время, когда можно и нужно ставить на кон жизни, свою и чужие – но сейчас момент явно был не тот. Правда, пока что Фортис казался нужнее и ценнее Джая или Ватоса, однако и эти двое тоже сейчас были своими, командой. И рисковать ими впустую не хотелось, даже ради возможности помочь Фортису.  
К спутнику заходили с флангов, чтобы получилось, что целей у него сразу три. Или одна, если спутник не воспримет в качестве цели такую мелочь, как пара Астартес.  
Джай скользнул чуть вперёд, проверяя, среагирует ли спутник или нет. Понятно, что если эта штука по нему выпалит, то конец безвариантный. Но громада спутника очень грозной не воспринималась. Убить-то убьёшь... если попадёшь. И если вообще заметишь.  
Пока что спутник не пытался охватить все цели разом. Его пушка цепко отслеживла корабль, на более мелкие цели он не обращал внимания.  
Деймос дал короткий импульс из ранца, заходя к пушке со стороны мёртвой зоны. В полёте он развернулся пятками вперёд, чтобы сразу примагнититься к шкуре спутника подошвами.  
Заметив манёвр напарника, Джай тоже ускорился. Окажешься на спутнике – окажешься в безопасности. Ну и вообще, не болтаться же тут, как что-то... в невесомости.  
Подошвы звякнули о металл; оба десантника твёрдо встали на поверхность. Спутник на долю секунды замер.  
– Показания сенсоров, – прозвучало в воксе. – Внутри спутника начинают расти энергетические уровни.  
– Отводите корабль, – приказал Деймос. – Маневрируйте и не попадайтесь под выстрел. Мы попробуем подобраться к пушке ближе и дать картинку – может быть, разберётесь, какой там кабель перерубить. Джай, старайся двигаться по сплошной броне, не наступай на стыки и следи за ними.  
– Понял, – коротко ответил раптор. И двинулся, присматриваясь к поверхности спутника. – Кстати, про стыки – тут на них какие-то штуки, похожи на электрические выходы.  
– _...если почуешь, как дрогнет седой асфальт -  
не наступай на трещины.  
пропадешь,_ – сквозь зубы пробормотал Деймос. И ответил Джаю, уже громче:  – Понял тебя, смотрю под ноги.  
– Уровень энергии продолжает нарастать, – предупредил техножрец. – Потенциальная зона выброса – поверхность спутника.  
Деймос быстро взвесил все "за" и "против".  
– Джай, на ранцах – к пушке, одним рывком, – скомандовал он. И оторвался от поверхности спутника, активируя ранец и подавая пример.  
– Есть, – ранец активизировался даже раньше, чем Джай ответил. Стоять на поверхности спутника, рискуя превратиться в хорошо прожаренного Астартес, ему сильно не нравилось.  
Решение было принято вовремя. Стоило двоим десантникам оторваться от поверхности, как та вспыхнула – сотни и тысячи ярких молний разбежались по металлу, на пару секунд заключив спутник в пылающую электрическую оболочку.  
Потом – погасли.  
– Уровень энергии вернулся к прежнему значению, и постепенно нарастает снова, – сообщил техножрец.  
– Понял, принято, продолжайте отслеживать, – отозвался Деймос. – Даю картинку. Джай, если что – готовься рвать отсюда когти.  
Помогая себе короткими направленными импульсами, он двинулся вокруг основания пушки, не касаясь поверхности спутника – но внимательно фиксируя всю местную машинерию.  
– Технарь из меня, конечно, никакой, но, похоже, чтоб это вывести из строя, надо или броню разрезать, или в ствол влезть, – подал голос Джай, порыскав вокруг пушки. По крайней мере, надёжность конструкции наводила именно на такие мысли.  
– В ствол мы точно не полезем, – фыркнул Деймос. И запросил по воксу: – Вам удалось обнаружить какие-то уязвимые места спутника, почтенные техножрецы?  
– Его можно полностью уничтожить попаданием из корабельного орудия, – сообщил техножрец, – однако он слишком мал для точного наведения. Внутренние взрывы, тем не менее, могут вывести его из строя.  
– Закинуть туда гранаты поможет? – уцепился за идею Джай.  
– Возможно спрогнозировать или предотвратить разлёт осколков? – уточнил Деймос. – Магнитные захваты, ещё что-нибудь?  
– Не в условиях недостатка времени, – ответил техножрец на второй вопрос. – Гранаты... Подтверждаю: этот вариант вероятен на шестьдесят восемь процентов.  
– Шестьдесят восемь процентов... два шанса из трёх. Не так плохо, – Деймос кивнул. – Джай, двигаемся вдоль пушки, поверхности по-прежнему не касаемся. Гранаты закидываем сбоку, не маяча перед дулом. Дальше по широким дугам в стороны, и по направлению к кораблю.  
– Ясно, – Джай искренне верил, что план сработает, но вот влипнуть на такой ерунде, по сути, было бы даже обидно. Так что он перемещался очень осторожно. Скользнуть к самому жерлу сбоку, быстро кинуть гранаты и рвануть в сторону.  
Деймос тоже не задерживался. Швырнул в жерло связку гранат и ушёл в сторону, маневрируя.  
Гранаты исчезли в стволе, легко скользнули внутрь – и взорвались в лишённой звуков пустоте космоса. Спутник содрогнулся, даже дернулся, но внешняя оболочка не пострадала – видимо, её сковали крепко.  
– Энергии практически не наблюдается, – сообщил техножрец. – Видны признаки саморемонта, по нашим оценкам ремонт займёт не менее двенадцати часов.  
– Мы это сделали! – победно выкрикнул Джай, устремляясь к кораблю. Собственная удача как будто намекала, что и друзьям повезёт.  
– Двенадцать часов? Нормально, нам хватит, – так и быть, согласился Деймос. А услышав в воксе победный вопль Джая, отсалютовал и ответил: – Круче нас только Гималайские горы на Терре, Джай. И то я бы ещё поспорил!  
– Не знаю, насколько круты эти горы, но мы однозначно круты, – конечно, на Терре всё крутое, даже главпакость, но... да и фиг с ней. – Теперь наши гонщики точно там всех порвут.  
– Как минимум – на один хороший шанс больше, что не порвут их. Возвращаемся, может – успеем ещё посидеть на трибунах. Надо запросить новости у Карраха.  
Конечно, вокс, встроенный в доспех, не давал возможности переговорить со второй группой и узнать, что и как. Однако едва оказавшись на корабле, Деймос немедленно вышел на связь.  
– Дорн знает что творится, – пробормотал он, поделившись успехами и выслушав сводки с "поля боя". – Ладно, в любом случае – возвращаемся. Мы свою задачу выполнили, больше нам тут делать нечего.

  


Сам амфитеатр сегодня был полон зрителей, набит битком самыми разнообразными обитателями Вихря. Обычные люди, мутанты, ксеносы странного вида, даже несколько техножрецов и космодесантников в разных цветах.  
Особую ложу отвели спонсорам нынешних Гонок. Команда впервые увидела Квистану: мрачного вида женщину со множеством имплантатов. Занявший своё место Джетангир улыбнулся ей с безупречной вежливостью. Присутствовали и остальные, чьи имена князь пиратов заранее сообщил союзникам.  
Псевданор Освободитель – величественного вида человек с изящными руками и в богато расшитой одежде.  
Лишкар Дельфес – молодая женщина... молодая с одной стороны лица; другая же представляла собой искорёженную маску ожогов.  
Беледран Красный – высокий и статный пират в украшенной отточенными лезвиями броне.  
Гравелль Гурлуш – огромный толстяк с лицом, словно вырезанным из камня.  
А на самом старте оказались и противники – и компания была не менее разномастной, чем спонсоры. Самыми нормальными выглядели два гонщика-человека – один был покрыт татуировками по самые кончики пальцев, второй залихватски подкручивал усы. Их стрелки особо не привлекали внимания, но болтеры на их байках были сработаны явно качественно.  
Но рядом с ними возвышался космодесантник в чёрно-золотой броне и с леопардовой головой на плече. На его байке зловеще светился плазмаган.  
Чуть дальше довольно скалилась пара орков; один из них щеголял в шлеме, из которого торчали провода, а между ними перемигивались лампы. Гонщик-орк похлопывал лапой по рулю, его напарник радостно сжимал рычаг непонятного устройства, ощетинившегося выступами и антеннами.  
А последними оказались двое, кого сложно было не узнать. Безукоризненно изящные фигуры, белоснежная кожа, выражение ледяного презрения на лице, острые уши, у одного – пересекающий щёку шрам с тёмным мерцающим камнем внутри. Тёмные эльдары, облачённые в чёрную броню со множеством клинков и шипов.  
Идею командира со спутниками Каррах... не очень одобрял. Генетическая паранойя отца-примарха была сильна в нём, что ни говори.  
К тому же идея оставаться единственным наблюдателем, комментатором и советчиком ему очень не нравилась!  
Каррах честно оценивал себя и отлично понимал: у него нет ни опыта, ни мозгов остальных членов команды, и в случае чего он легко может просто не понять, что произошло, и не сообразить, что делать и как помочь.  
Но командир решил... не орать же на него до хрипоты? Ему виднее, в конце концов, и Каррах сейчас удобно устроился на трибунах, разглядывая гонщиков.  
– Яго, как вы там? – задал он вопрос в вокс. – Готовитесь? Всё нормально? Я страхую, если что... хотя не думаю, что это вас утешит.  
Яго наводил последний блеск на соединение. "Лучик" казался идеальным оружием для такой гонки, всё-таки его дальность более подходила.  
– Нормально. Готовимся.  
– Хорошо. Я слежу. И это... удачи вам, – искренне пожелал Каррах.  
Удача пригодилась тут же – потому что буквально через несколько минут двигатели дружно взревели. Над амфитеатром разнёсся ликующий голос комментатора:  
– Итак, мы приступаем! Во славу Высших Сил и во славу князей Спирали – да начнётся Шестикратный Путь!!  
Машины дружно рванулись с места.  
Команде Повелителей Ночи повезло: Фортис и Яго моментально вырвались вперёд. Следом за ними мчался татуированный гонщик, за ним – космодесантник. Эльдар не отставали от десантника, второй человек и орки оказались в само хвосте.  
Впереди ждал первый этап – и шесть ловушек, расставленных на этих двух астероидах.  
Каррах мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу и повнимательнее осмотрел сектор. Он единственный сидел один, как бы это ни звучало, у всех остальных была тёплая компания минимум из трёх человек. Каррах мысленно пожелал командиру всего самого наилучшего.  
Хотелось бы устроить соперникам-советчикам какую-нибудь пакость, но и они могли устроить ему пакость в ответ. А его было явно меньше, чем их. Хотя, конечно, он был Астартес.  
Байк вжимался в дистанцию, Яго старательно копировал Фортиса. Тот вёл всем телом, вливаясь собой в изменения трассы. Они вырвались вперёд, что не могло не радовать, но и ловушки тоже придётся вскрывать первыми. И к этому провидец мог бы подготовиться, но увы, не дать водителю дополнительных шансов.  
Фортис чуть сместился, открывая ближайшему сопернику возможность рвануть вперёд. По "счастливому" обстоятельству обгон шёл мимо мины Джетангира.  
Получилось. Другие гонщики уже рассредоточились по поверхности астероида; эльдары и космодесантник оказались позади, татуированный пират и орки неожиданно вырвались вперёд – но первым возможностью внезапно воспользовался усатый. Его байк взревел, пламя швырнуло его прямо вперёд – и он оказался совсем рядом с ловушкой.  
Электрические разряды ослепляюще вспыхнули, пронзив корпус машины, растеклись по телам гонщиков. Байк вильнул, шарахнулся в сторону, закувыркался по камням, его всадники полетели в стороны.  
– И вот мы теряем одного гонщика! – ликующе возгласил комментатор. – Керевин Длинноус сходит с дистанции, выходит из гонки и уходит из жизни!  
В ложе спонсоров Гравелль Гурлуш грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Остальные одарили его сочувственными улыбками.  
Каррах едва слышно комментировал для Яго и Фортиса происходящее, отслеживая не только происходящее на экране, но и то, что шепчут в свои воксы соперники. Жаль, пока ни один ни о чём особо не проболтался – обычная ерунда о том, кто с какой стороны заходит, кто собирается обгонять и прочее.  
А гибель одного из соперников они видели лучше.  
Фортис рванул дальше, чуть уклоняясь в сторону, уже на скалу. Правда, на двух дураков он не рассчитывал, но надеялся, что это заметят и потом поведутся уже на его ошибку.  
Второй ловушки всем гонщикам удалось избежать. Громыхнувшая мина обрушила скалу – но часть гонщиков увернулась, эльдары вообще перемахнули обломки.  
Промелькнул атмосферный мост – пошёл второй астероид. Фортис и Яго по-прежнему держались впереди, но прямо за ними оказались эльдары; холодный взгляд ксеносов словно жёг спины.  
Следом мчались орки. Гонщик раскрыл пасть, издавая торжествующий рёв, его товарищ нетерпеливо дёргал своё оружие.  
Татуированный пират отстал, космодесантник шёл предпоследним. Он коротко вскинул руку, словно салютуя легионерам из-за спины.  
И вот тут открыл огонь первый спутник – совершенно внезапно, полыхнув с небес сияющим лучом. Целью он выбрал именно Повелителей Ночи, но Фортису удалось вовремя вильнуть, увести байк в сторону, и лишь за их спиной взорвались раскалённые камни. И не только они – сдетонировала чья-то ловушка, по астероиду хлестнула звуковая волна.  
– Какое великолепное зрелище! – взвыл комментатор. – Огонь с небес подбавляет жару нашему состязанию!  
Каррах не переставал слушать, даже когда выстрел пришёлся почти в товарищей. Он верил в Фортиса и Яго.  
Слушать сейчас было важнее, и это приносило свои плоды.  
– Яго, впереди психическая ловушка! Одна из команд передаёт своему о ней предупреждение, чёрно-золотые! – бросил он в вокс. – Тут такой ор стоит, осторожнее, пожалуйста! Астартес в чёрно-золотом вскинул руку, не понимаю, то ли салютует, то ли что делает... он предпоследний, знает ли что – не знаю!  
– Добавило огоньку, – прокомментировал Яго. Он попытался растечься мыслью по окружающему, но пока непосредственной угрозы не чуствовал.  
Расположение психической ловушки он, тем не менее, ощутил, и Фортис легко её избежал. Другие гонщики снова перестроились. Эльдары по-прежнему держались позади, но теперь за ними оказался десантник, татуированный отстал ещё больше.  
Орки влетели как раз к психической ловушке – та внезапно расцвела десятками полупрозрачных щупалец, попытавшихся вцепиться в байк. Орк, тем не менее, вывернул руль так, что машина едва ли не взлетела, пронеслась над щупальцами и грохнулась на камень, не останавливаясь. Какая-то деталь улетела в сторону, но орки не обратили внимания, вместо того дружно заорав: "ВАААААААГХ!"  
– Первый этап завершается! – вскричал комментатор. – Сейчас начнётся истинное общение наших гонщиков!  
– Сразу за вами эльдары, потом Астартес, орки последние, – инструктировал Каррах торопливо. – Тут пока тишина, но кому-то уже обещают, что господин его освежует...  
– Фортис, развлекайся, – улыбнулся Яго, разворачивая орудие. Он твёрдо намеревался стрелять вторым, кто бы их ни обстрелял. Спокойствие было необходимо при стрельбе из тяжёлого оружия, укреплённый ауспик отщёлкивал дистанцию.  
Очередной атмосферный мост остался позади. На втором этапе уже можно было стрелять – и именно этим гонщики и занялись.  
Орк-гонщик дал отмашку своему напарнику, и тот радостно налёг на оружие. Его ствол изрыгнул настоящую шаровую молнию, искрящую разрядами – но она прошла мимо Фортиса и Яго, точностью стрельбы зеленокожие никогда не отличались.  
Рявкнул болтер татуированного пирата: он выбрал своей целью орков, однако гонщик дёрнул машину в сторону, и снаряд лишь разнесли камни. По нему самому выстрелил космодесантник – но с тем же успехом.  
Эльдары, отставшие на этом этапе, выбрали своей целью Повелителей Ночи. Однако Яго вовремя оглянулся, и манёвр уклонения помог избежать смертоносного луча, вспоровшего воздух.  
– Какая экспрессия! – возопил комментатор. – Смотрите, с какой объединяющей биологические виды страстью они предаются состязанию!  
– Все советуют стрелять по вам и оркам, так что вы там того – поберегитесь, – посоветовал Каррах. – Я б сам советовал эльдаров выбить, но вам там виднее.  
Яго сам выстрелил в орка, руководствуясь логикой – попадают-то зелёные плохо, но иногда попадают. А потом начинаешь выяснять, как они установили на байк супер-пупер-мега-бласту.  
Но не попал, так что орк только дёрнул байк в сторону и громко завопил. И, похоже, зря обрадовался. Потому что как раз в этот момент выстрелил второй спутник, пробив небеса сияющим лучом.  
Попал тот именно в орочью машину; зеленокожие успели заметить угрозу, отчаянно оттолкнулись, выпрыгивая из машины. Сложно сказать, успели ли – луч поразил сам байк, и тот исчез в огненной вспышке, разлетевшись на мириады частей.  
– И снова небеса наносят удар! – прогремел комментатор. – Зеленокожие воители выходят из состязания, несмотря на свою знаменитую живучесть!  
В ложе спонсоров с места вскочила Квистана, сжав кулаки.  
Эльдары сейчас шли практически рядом с Повелителями Ночи. Космодесантник держался следом, татуированный отставал. Похоже, приближался новый раунд стрельбы.  
Видимо, водитель-эльдар отвлёкся. Отвлечение вышло ему боком – тем, в который "Лучик" всадил энергию, обычно используемую против танков.  
Танк, может быть, и выдержал бы – но никак не лёгкий байк. Сияющий луч вскрыл корпус, рассёк его и повредил внутренние механизмы: машина ушла в сторону, на лету распадаясь на части среди скал. Запоздало полыхнул плазменный шар: космодесантник тоже выстрелил по эльдарам, но опоздал. Зато по нему самому попали снарядом болтера – однако машина десантника оказалась куда лучше бронирована, и скользящий удар выдержала.  
В ложе спонсоров чуть подался вперёд, потемнев лицом, Беледран Красный.  
– И теперь на трассе одни лишь люди! – воодушевлённо заявил комментатор. – Человечество идёт к вершине!  
– Чтоб с грохотом с неё упасть, – донеслось по воксу до Фортиса и Карраха.  
– Тьфу на тебя, злоязыкий! – воскликнул Каррах. – Осторожнее будь!  
Трое оставшихся гонщиков мчались дальше; Повелители Ночи по-прежнему держались впереди, космодесантник – прямо за ними, татуированный пират – чуть дальше. Джетангир, Псевданор и Лишкар Дельфес переглядывались с вежливыми улыбками.  
– И вот гонка всё больше накаляется! – воодушевлённо сообщил комментатор. – Всё быстрее и быстрее! Кто же станет победителем? Кто дойдёт до финиша из этих четырёх смельча...  
Он осёкся, поперхнувшись на середине фразы. Команды поддержки дёрнулись, уставившись на экраны, то же самое сделали и спонсоры. На лицах их всех читалось абсолютное изумление.  
Да. Гонщиков действительно было четверо – ещё один байк вынырнул из-за скалы, оказавшись между татуированным и космодесантником. Большой, но изящный, с громадным всадником в переливающейся силовой броне, припавшим к самому корпусу.  
– Кажется, кто-то тут тзинчит! – заявил Яго и выстрелил в обычного десантника, надеясь, что новичок отвлёк на себя внимание.  
– Тут все в шоке! – заорал Каррах, вскакивая. – В полном, неподдельном охренении! Его никто не знает, что это за хрен с горы, неясно, о нём вообще ничего, берегитесь там! – Каррах всматривался до рези в глазах, уже не следя за тем, чтобы его не подслушивали, и быстро тараторил в вокс: – Это Астартес, ну это ясно... у него броня странная, глаза болят, не могу разглядеть толком, красил специально, небось, чтобы не поняли... и он закрыт! Психически! Я его ауру не вижу, она как за листом пластали, вообще пустота! Осторожнее с ним!  
Чёрно-золотой космодесантник сумел уйти от выстрела Яго, и сам открыл огонь по чужаку. То же самое сделал и татуированный пират – и у обоих не получилось. От плазменного шара незнакомец легко увернулся, снаряд болтера же поразил байк... и словно ничего и не произошло. Осколки лишь полетели в стороны.  
– Слушай, посмотри в правилах – надо ли начинать со старта? – спокойно передал Карраху по воксу Яго, аккуратно выцеливая новичка. Ну, вылез – ну и что?  
– Сейчас, – растерялся Каррах, торопливо вспоминая. – Нет, всё-таки надо... Но даже если не надо, шесть спонсоров и шесть команд, а он седьмой!  
Четверо гонщиков постоянно перестраивались. Повелители Ночи упорно держали первое место, татуированный пират вырвался вперёд, космодесатник же слегка сбросил скорость, отставая и то ли желая маневрировать, то ли выбирая позицию для стрельбы. Чужак же оказался прямо перед ним.  
И на байке чужака полыхнули стволы: спаренный болтер выплюнул заряды. Татуированный пират не успел отвернуть.  
Снаряды казались раскалёнными добела: они прошили чужую машину, даже не задерживаясь, вспороли корпус и разнесли внутренние механизмы. Байк превратился в огненный шар, незнакомец пронёсся прямо сквозь огонь и обломки.  
В ложе спонсоров поджал губы Псевданор Освободитель.  
– Ещё один участник гибнет! – слегка воспрял комментатор. – Гонщик Икс действует динамично и таинственно!  
– Яго, наши подорвали третий спутник, по вам не будут стрелять на этом этапе, – вновь негромко передал Каррах. Неведомый гонщик – это плохо, но о том, что творили остальные, тоже забывать не стоило.  
– Спасибо, – откликнулся Фортис. Яго был занят – выцеливал космодесантника. Стрелять в "тзинчита" он не собирался – смысла будить лихо не видел. Очень уж знаковые болтерные заряды.  
Десантник, однако, явно оставался бдителен; его байк вильнул в сторону. Начался третий этап – и гонщики снова изменили расположение. Прежний десантник остался в хвосте, а вот чужак прибавил скорости, заложил вираж, и обогнал Повелителей Ночи.  
Каррах зашипел что-то невнятно-матерное и переключил вокс. Теперь – на Джетангира.  
– Что тут творится, кто этот Астартес и что будет, если он придёт первым?!  
– Слушайте внимательно, – негромко отозвался князь. – Кто это такой – никто не знает, все спонсоры в недоумении, и я могу поклясться, что изумление не ложное. Правила Гонок изменчивы, но в главном они адамантиево тверды: побеждают только те, кто начал гонку со старта. Даже если он придёт первым – победа всё равно достанется или вам, или протеже Лишкар. Исключение только одно – если вы до этой победы не доживёте. Посмертная слава вряд ли кого устроит, верно?  
– Верно, – согласился Каррах. – Понял вас, Джетангир, – он снова переключил канал связи: – Яго, Фортис, главное – дотянуть до финиша живыми. Джетангир сообщил, что об этом участнике никто ничего не знает, но победить в гонках могут только начавшие со старта, то есть или вы, или чёрно-золотой. Только дотяните живыми, ради всех богов!  
– Постараемся, – ответил Яго, доставая из-за пояса тяжёлое вооружение. Техники на него пошло ноль – три гранаты и кусок верёвки. Осталось попасть, а там движение сделает остальное.  
Фортис вёл.  
Гранаты полетели назад, соперник увидел их и бросил байк в сторону, закладывая манёвр уклонения. Почти получилось – но гранаты всё-таки накрывали большую площадь, и десантнику чуть-чуть не хватило места.  
Он выпрыгнул из седла за долю секунды до того, как байк полетел кубарем, приземлился, рухнув на одно колено.  
Но вскинул руку вслед Повелителям – теперь уже точно в салюте.  
Яго отсалютовал в ответ, потрясённый таким исскуством. Сам он бы выпрыгнуть бы не успел.  
Каррах тоже вскинул вверх руку. Соперник умел проигрывать красиво – и был хорош, очень хорош. "Посмотреть бы на него... и забрать к нам!"  
Избавившись от угрозы сзади, Фортис сумел сократить разрыв – однако Гонщик Икс по-прежнему держался впереди, иногда виляя из стороны в сторону, демонстрируя изящество манёвра.  
Наверное, это был самый мирный третий этап в истории Шестикратных Гонок – и при этом один из самых напряжённых. Да, свою победу Повелители Ночи уже завоевали – но кому не хочется победить безоговорочно? Весь амфитеатр погрузился в тишину – молчали зрители, спонсоры, комментатор. Все не могли отвести взгляда от экранов.  
Фортис выжимал из машины всё, что мог, сближаясь с соперником и отчаянно маневрируя. Вот он почти догнал Гонщика Икс, но на следующем повороте тот вырвался вперёд. Вот Фортису пришлось огибать крупную скалу, и Гонщик Икс ушёл вперёд ещё дальше.  
Впереди показались финишные знаки – и технодесантник словно вложил душу в собственное вождение, в собственный бросок вперёд. Немыслимым манёвром, едва не положив тяжёлую машину на бок, он сумел промчаться в узком проходе меж скалами, срезать путь – и вырвать драгоценные десятки метров.  
Машина Повелителей Ночи пролетела меж финишных знаков на полной скорости и затормозила уже за чертой. Гонщик Икс пересёк финиш полудюжиной секунд позже.  
Каррах вскочил на трибунах и торжествующе заорал, вскидывая руки вверх. Фортис и Яго провернули невозможное, и они заслужили свою победу – заслужили и вырвали её буквально из чужих рук в самый последний момент.  
– МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! – проорал он в вокс-канал, связывающий его с Деймосом и Джаем. – Они прорвались, они смогли, ОНИ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПЕРВЫЕ!!!  
Яго выдохнул и зааплодировал мастерству водителя. Он притушивал паранойю как мог, но сейчас правило "не знаешь – не стреляй" его не подвело. Только нервов ушло на тяжёлый крейсер.  
– Есть!!! – в порыве чувств Деймос от души врезал кулаком по подлокотнику – и, кажется, его погнул. Но было наплевать. Чистая победа пьянила куда лучше любого мьода или дзиры. – Ave Dominus Nox, братья!!!  
А пока на трибунах царило ликование, к финишу со всех сторон бежали вооружённые пираты с разными знаками различия; стволы лазганов и болтеров уставились на Гонщика Икс.  
– Ты кто такой?! – рявкнул кто-то.  
Таинственный Астартес неспешно поставил ногу на землю. Негромко рассмеялся.  
И его облик немедленно переменился, растаял во вспышке ослепительного света, игравшего десятками красок. Гонщик моментально увеличился в размерах, вознесшись над Повелителями; пропал шлем, обнажив лицо с мертвенно-белой кожей и скачущими по черепу языками пламени. Байк ощетинился клыками и когтями, в руке самого гонщика сверкнул гигантский меч, источавший огонь.  
По ощущениям Яго и всех псайкеров, вокруг ударила незримая волна – как и всегда в присутствии могучей сущности варпа. В видимом для Карраха спектре аура незнакомца взвихрилась адским водоворотом красок и эмоций. Обычные же люди рухнули на колени, не выдержав хлещущего во все стороны психического давления, присутствия существа, которое по праву можно было назвать одним из князей Имматериума.  
Демон-Астартес откинул голову назад и буйно расхохотался.  
– Отличная гонка, Повелители Ночи! – прогремел он. – Отличная гонка и отличное умение цепляться за победу! Слушайте и знайте – ДУМРАЙДЕР ДОВОЛЕН ВАМИ!!  
Потоки варпа закрутились вокруг гиганта – и он исчез, растворился в пространстве, оставив лишь выжженный круг на земле.  
Каррах отшатнулся, машинально заслонив лицо рукой. Водоворот этой души не мог, не должен был принадлежать человеку...  
– Демон? – прошептал он. – Демон-принц? Вашу мать, они обошли... они...  
У него не осталось слов, и Каррах безумно, счастливо расхохотался. Его братья были лучшими, и они доказали это наглядно.  
Нужно спуститься к ним. Сейчас же. Иначе его разорвёт на сотни маленьких радостных Каррахов.

  


Кораблю ещё толком не успел приземлиться, а Деймос уже выпрыгивал из люка. До трибун было относительно недалеко, и раптор, плюнув на всё, врубил ранец, чтобы быстрее добраться. Приземлился рядом с трибунами, не желая зацепить никого реактивной струёй, и почти взлетел к ложе, где сидел Каррах.  
– Что это, вашу дорнячью мать, было?!  
Весть о победе была ожидаемым счастьем. А вот то, что раздалось по связи потом... это уже чудо. Победить демона! Заслужить его одобрение! Джай выдохнул, осознал, что всё время, слушая это, повторял, как сервитор "Молодцы, какие ж они молодцы!".  
И вслед за Деймосом рванул поздравлять братьев.  
– Эпично… – водоворот эмоций Думрайдер оставил за собой, но их Яго отчаянно отсёк. Слишком хотелось кричать или ругаться, обнимать Фортиса или делать ещё какую дурь. А так он отрубил почти все эмоции, спокойно отстёгивая "Лучик" от его временной треноги. – Впечатляющий финал. Что дальше, братья? Банкет с победителем?  
– Я буду требовать видеозапись! Бежим к нашим, скорее! – Каррах прыгал в нетерпении, как обычный человеческий подросток. – Они же молодцы, они его обогнали, демона обогнали! Вы хоть представляете, кого?! Это же Думрайдер! Он легенда! Я вообще не знаю, обгоняли ли его до этого, это ж варпов демон-принц скорости и гонок, и наши его обставили! Это как, я не знаю, как Ангрона на топорах победить!  
Джай подхватил Карраха, действительно как младшего брата. И уже с ним взлетел, направляясь к победителям.  
– Вот заодно увидишь, что летать – это весело, слышишь!  
– Нурглячьи сиськи... – потрясённо выругался Деймос. – Да уж, видеозапись с Джетангира надо стрясти обязательно!  
Вообще-то он хотел предложить дождаться возвращения гонщиков, но Джай не оставил выбора. Так что Деймос последовал его примеру и, подхватив Ватоса, рванул к финишу следом.  
Карраху, например, было совершенно не весело, и в Джая он вцепился всеми конечностями – не отодрать, разве что с кусками брони.  
– Только не выпускай меня!  
– Конечно, не выпущу, ты что, с ума сошёл! – раптор даже поморщился от такой идеи. – Держись крепко и смотри, проникайся полётом.  
Лететь было не то, чтоб очень далеко, и вскоре Джай со своим грузом оказался возле собратьев.  
– Братья, вы... вы невероятные молодцы! Я не знаю, как вы тут ехали, но я безумно хочу это узнать!  
– Быстро ехали, – Фортиса не пронял даже демон.  
Каррах отлепился от Джая только на ровной поверхности. Встал двумя ногами, потоптался... и с радостным визгом бросился с крепкими братскими объятиями на шею ближайшему брату, коим оказался стрелок-Яго.  
– Вы это сделали! Какие же вы молодцы, варп, вы просто, просто... вы же Думрайдера обогнали! Это же демон-принц скорости и гонок, а вы его обогнали! Я вообще о таком не слышал, я думал, это невозможно, а вы!  
Что поделать, Каррах был эмоциональной и непосредственной личностью. И объятия у него были крепкие.  
Яго его обнял и улыбнулся.  
– Я так и знал, что он не просто так. Хотя жаль, наверное, что мы у него ничему не научимся.  
А через мгновение к объятиям присоединился и Джай. Потому что такое восхищение надо было как-то выразить.  
– Яго, ты крут! Слышишь, брат? Всё понимаю, но демона обогнать... это вообще запредельно!  
Деймос приземлился рядом, аккуратно сгрузив Ватоса. Он не привык обниматься или произносить восторженные речи, расхваливая братьев. Но одно его прикосновение к наплечнику Фортиса и салют удушаемому в братских объятиях Яго были достаточно выразительны. Да и улыбка до ушей, когда дуктус стянул шлем, тоже вполне явно демонстрировала эмоции.  
– Братья мои... и почему я с самого начала в нас не сомневался?  
– Потому что мы братья? – рассмеялся Яго. Его отпускало от напряжения.  
Каррах довольно включил в объятия и Джая. Братья всё же были прекрасны... будет что рассказать Вератиону, когда они снова встретятся. Определённо, будет.  
И всё-таки что-то не давало ему покоя. Он не сразу понял, что, но когда понял...  
– Слушайте, – Каррах отстранился. – Я хочу посмотреть на чёрно-золотого. Мне интересно, какой он... и он красиво проиграл, я бы так не сумел! Приятное такое впечатление... может, он и вблизи приятный будет?  
– А что с ним такое было? – заинтересовался Деймос, не наблюдавший за гонками.  
– О! – воодушевился Каррах. – Он же вровень с нашими шёл, пару раз отсалютовал даже, Яго его срезал буквально в последний момент гранатами! Так он ухитрился выпрыгнуть из байка на полном ходу, приземлиться нормально и в последний раз нам салют отдать! Варп, ты не видел... надо стребовать видеозапись, сам посмотришь, там такое было! Трибуны взвыли!  
Восторженный мальчишка всегда остаётся восторженным мальчишкой, даже если в нём два с половиной метра роста и триста килограммов мышечной массы.  
– Как минимум – стоит того, чтобы подойти и выразить уважение, – согласился Деймос. – Идём искать? Или спросим у Джетангира?  
– Офигеть! – Джай даже присвистнул, удивляясь и ловкости того Астартес, и – ещё больше – его умению не потерять лицо, проиграв. Раптор верил, что успел бы выпрыгнуть, а вот сумел бы отсалютовать победителю? Вопрос... – С ним точно пообщаться надо, ну и если праздновать будем, пригласить. Такие соперники – это тоже дар, – он вовремя прикусил язык, не закончив, чей именно дар.  
– Она за этим соревнованием явно смотрела, – Яго не видел смысла прикусывать язык, если рядом образованнная скотина, которая по недоразумению – любимый брат.  
– Ты прав, Джай, – кивнул Деймос, не заметив, что раптор оборвал фразу на полуслове. – Такие соперники – дар. Яго, а кто – "она"? Квистана? Так неудивительно же.  
– Лишкар, – пришёл на помощь Каррах. – Джетангир мне говорил, это гонщик Лишкар.  
– Тоже вполне объяснимо, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Было бы странно, если бы спонсоры не наблюдали.  
Яго честно позволил дуктусу заблуждаться дальше. Опасный и прекрасный дар в соперниках посылает в основном Слаанеш, великая эльдарка.  
– Вы б видели, как они смотрели, когда Думрайдер появился! – поделился Каррах, не скрывая веселья. – Хотя там все так смотрели...  
– Я верю, – откликнулся Джай. – На такое явление никто просто так не смотрит. А вы совершили чудо, братья мои! Ладно, пошли искать того парня в чёрно-золотом?  
– Надо бы, – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Каррах. – Подберём его, я посмотрю сразу...

  


Если бы собратья из былой варбанды увидели Ватоса сейчас, они бы решили, что его подменили. Колдун не пускался в длительные отвлечённые умствования, не заботясь о том, слушают ли его. Не проявлял особого любопытства. Не пытался куда-то сунуться. Просто тихо держался в стороне и – о, чудо! – молчал.  
Нет, недавние злоключения его не сломали и не отбили живого интереса к жизни. Просто Ватос до сих пор не мог преодолеть усталость и справиться с истощением, до которого его довела невесёлая одиссея.  
Впрочем, у этого поведения, как с интересом обнаружил колдун, были свои плюсы. Он мог присмотреться к команде. Сделать выводы.  
Эта варбанда была сплочённее и как-то... бодрее той, в которой Ватос провёл свою предыдущую жизнь. Живая, молодая и нахальная. За такой, возможно, неплохое будущее – если повезёт не нарваться и им не свернут шеи конкуренты. Причём свернут так, что мастерства Ватоса вправить шеи на место не хватит.  
А ещё здесь держались друг друга. Не удивительно, в принципе. Зато удивительно, что Ватоса впервые в жизни никто не обходил и не шпынял за его дар.  
Колдун заключил, что стоит держаться новообретённых братьев. А пока в нём нет особой нужды... он может осмотреть апотекарион. А заодно запереться там и расслабиться. Может, тогда он ощутит себя более живым.  
Пока толпа на финише чествовала победителей и Повелители Ночи купались в сиянии славы, команды техников занимались своей работой. Пройтись по трассе, убрать несработавшие ловушки, расчистить астероиды от обломков. Заодно забрать сошедших с дистанции, если живы. Смерти на гонках никого не волновали, но оставить выживших на астероидах было бы просто негостеприимно.  
В этот раз с техниками поехали сразу три псайкера. Визитом Думрайдера были польщены все, но с демона бы сталось оставить какие-то подарки.  
И когда восторги зрителей слегка улеглись, а Повелителей Ночи официально пригласили через полтора часа посетить церемонию награждения и пиршество в честь победителей, первые команды как раз вернулись. Из грузовика вытаскивали покорёженные детали, труп в мешке...  
А потом выпрыгнул тот самый космодесантник, который держался с Повелителями Ночи почти до финиша. Чёрно-золотая броня была несколько помята, он хромал, но держался уверенно.  
Деймос дружески отсалютовал недавнему противнику и обернулся к команде:  
– Ну что, идём знакомиться?  
То, что чёрно-золотой прихрамывал, было поводом предложить помощь – не самое плохое начало разговора. Ватос, правда, успел тихо отпроситься и вернуться на корабль: колдун и правда был плох, едва на ногах стоял от общей вымотанности. Однако Деймос в медицине тоже кое-что соображал.  
Фортис только рукой махнул – идите, мол. Сам же полез ковыряться в байке, и отрывать его от машины было явно опасно если не для жизни, то для здоровья. Как минимум – для душевного спокойствия!  
– Пошли, – откликнулся Джай, – Пока наших героев не утащили восторженные поклонники!  
К искренней радости за братьев-победителей Гонок примешивалась капля зависти, но проявлялась она разве что в таких подколках. Братские чувства для раптора были сильнее, чем ревность к чужим успехам.  
– Ничего, они уже взрослые Астартес, если что – отобьются, – отмахнулся Деймос. Ему тоже было несколько завидно, но радости за успех братьев было всё же больше. В конце концов, те, кто непосредственно не участвовали в заезде, тоже внесли свою лепту в эту победу. Свою долю славы они с Джаем и Ватосом получат, когда выяснится, что третий спутник не стрелял вовсе не потому, что его машинный дух неожиданно проникся идеями мира и пацифизма.  
Каррах ждать не стал, отправившись прямиком к хромающему Астартес. В конце концов, что рассуждать, если всё и так известно? Всё равно все пойдут знакомиться.  
– Привет, – без особых экивоков начал он, с улыбкой кивнув бывшему сопернику его братьев. – Ты здорово выступил! Особенно тот салют в конце, это было просто отлично, не знаю, сумел бы я так...  
Каррах прямо-таки лучился дружелюбием, уважением и общительностью. Даже странно для Повелителя Ночи.  
Похоже, другого десантника это и впрямь удивило. Во всяком случае, он помедлил, внимательно разглядывая Карраха, потом кивнул.  
– Я умею выживать, – сказал он. – И умею признавать чужую доблесть, когда вижу её.  
Шлем он, однако, снимать не спешил.  
– Ты был очень достойным соперником, – добавил Джай, подходя. – Моим братьям повезло, что они сумели справиться с тобой.  
Яго с Фортисом вряд ли обидятся, даже если услышат это. А сказать доброе слово иногда полезно.  
– Тогда было бы просто вежливым с нашей стороны признать твою доблесть, – улыбнулся Деймос, услышавший последнюю реплику. – Я хотел пригласить тебя на пиршество после церемонии награждения. И если тебе требуется медицинская помощь...  
– Да нет, – покачал головой тот. – Заживёт, там даже перелома нет. Просто камень слишком уж твёрдый подвернулся.  
– Но на пиршество всё равно приглашаем, – улыбка Карраха стала шире. – Меня Каррах зовут, если что, братья, думаю, сами представятся... а как твоё имя, о доблестный соперник моих братьев?  
Несмотря на широкую улыбку и общее веселье, Каррах говорил вполне серьёзно.  
Десантник помедлил пару секунд, потом коснулся креплений шлема; раздалось тихое шипение, и гонщик стянул шлем с головы.  
Лицо у него оказалось узкое и хищное, глаза – слегка раскосые, цепкие и жёлтые. Кожа была необычно светлой.  
– Я Ирвэс, – сказал он. – Ирвэс из Когтей Пустоты.  
– Я Деймос из Повелителей Ночи. Это Джай, Каррах уже представился. Фортиса и Яго ты наблюдал, но их сейчас Трона с два отберёшь у поклонников. Если в этом нет тайны – что привело тебя на Гонки, Ирвэс?  
– А что приводит всех? – ответил вопросом Ирвэс. – Жажда славы, своего места в Вихре и денег, которые этому помогут. Хотя в делах денег я силён никогда не был, в отличие от скорости и войны меж звёзд.  
– Война меж звёзд, – повторил Деймос. – Это образно и в целом, или ты специалист по боям в пустоте?  
– Ну, не совсем специалист... – признал Ирвэс. – Все Когти хорошо разбираются в космической войне, мы этим с момента Основания занимались. Я потому и нацелился – найти корабль, стать капитаном или стратегом.  
– И, если не секрет, куда ты собираешься пойти теперь? – Каррах, сощурившись, рассматривал чужую ауру. Красивая. Хорошая такая светлая аура спокойствия. Не трус, но и в драку зря не полезет.  
– Поговорю со спонсором, – ответил Ирвэс. – У Лишкар может найтись дело.  
– Если не найдётся – тогда найди нас. По крайней мере, место стратега у нас пока свободно, – аргумент "парень, ты нам просто глянулся" Деймос считал несколько беспомощным. – Фортис гениален в своём роде, но он именно пилот.  
Джай в разговор не лез, понимая, что его место в отряде пока условное. Решать, кто нужен, а кто нет, Деймосу. Да, этот Ирвэс, похоже, личность впечатляющая, тем более разбирается в космической войне. Но пусть командир думает.  
Ирвэс чуть склонил голову, задумавшись.  
– А что у вас есть, и чем занимаетесь? Сразу предупреждаю – я предпочитаю убивать быстро.  
– У нас есть корабль, на котором мы попали в Вихрь и с капитаном которого был заключён договор о сотрудничестве. Что касается убийства – иногда приходится убивать медленно... но лично я не любитель подобного. Это довольно грязное занятие, и если нет никакой цели, ради которой стоит копаться в чужих кишках – я тоже предпочитаю убивать быстро.  
Ирвэс поднял бровь и выразительно задержал взгляд на знаке легиона. Деймос ответил не менее выразительным взглядом:  
– "Я умею" ещё не значит "мне нравится". Меня воспитывал Кровавый Ангел – это сказывается.  
– А я-то думал, что у нас всё странно... – пробормотал Ирвэс. – Мне даже интересно стало. Но я о другом. Вы пираты, воины-наёмники, эмиссары, или ещё кто?  
– Я рос в смешанной варбанде, – Деймос усмехнулся. – Кровавый Ангел, служащий Кровавому Богу – не самое странное, что можно было там найти. А сейчас... пожалуй, нас можно считать наёмниками.  
Разумеется, сразу же посвящать Ирвэса в подробности дуктус не собирался. Даже если предположить, что Коготь может что-то знать. Даже если предположить, что "при нас обидели прекрасную леди, и мы хотим объяснить обидчику, что с леди так не поступают" прозвучит достаточно туманно и невинно. В конце концов, в Спирали команда Повелителей Ночи связана с Джетангиром, и можно поискать, что за леди у него в знакомых, выйти на Хенрику... и так далее. Кому оно надо?  
Коготь Пустоты понимающе кивнул.  
– Это тоже неплохо. Вот что, давайте я сперва с Лишкар поговорю. Вам всё равно пировать, а мне надо рассчитаться с теми договорами, что старше.  
– Хорошо. Если тебе потребуется помощь или просто приятная компания – найди нас. Мы будем рады тебя видеть.  
Ирвэс спокойно кивнул.  
– Мы встретимся снова. Да не пропадёте вы в степях космоса, и да не утянут вас когти бездны.  
– Пусть Вечная Ночь и все её порождения будут добры к тебе, – пожелал Деймос.

  


Пиршество в честь победителей доказало – принимать гостей в Спирали умеет не только Джетангир. Еды, приготовленной отменными поварами, оказалось столько, что даже Карраху хватало.  
На банкете присутствовала и часть других спонсоров. Гурлуш и Квистана ушли, не прощаясь, а вот Псевданор, Лишкар и Беледран оказали гостям честь своим участием. На лицах князей не было заметно какой-то обиды или раздражения – напротив, они легко общались с гостями и Джетангиром, а Псевданор даже поднялся и пригласил Повелителей Ночи навестить его владения. Затем сел обратно, любезно обсуждая с Лишкар то, как собирается ограбить её караваны.  
Призы тоже произвели впечатление. Ящики с драгоценностями и странного вида артефактами были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, в том числе и тщательно запечатанный овальный контейнер из тёмного металла, высотой почти в рост человека. Похоже, награда из Залов Диаонеи.  
Ирвэс здесь тоже оказался. Учтиво кивнув Лишкар – видимо, уже повидался с ней – десантник неспешно направился к Повелителям.  
Радушное приглашение Псевданора Деймос принял с благодарностью и пообещал при случае им воспользоваться. Что касается призов – к ним он не торопился: успеется ещё. И даже если вдруг не успеется – не ради них затевалось дело. Кстати, надо будет ещё Фортису напомнить – пусть микродвигатели отвинтит и припрячет. В конце концов, законная добыча!  
Увидев приближающегося Ирвэса, Деймос приветливо махнул рукой.  
Коготь Пустоты ответил кивком и приблизился. Он уже практически не хромал – похоже, его собственная оценка оказалась верной.  
– У Лишкар нет претензий, – заявил он. – Она уже знает, как можно использовать моё второе место. Наши примархи не враждовали, мои братья с вами не дрались, как я знаю. Крови между нами нет.  
– А от кого из примархов ты ведёшь свой род? – заинтересовался Деймос. Не то чтобы это было так принципиально важно, однако любопытство всё же вежливо покусывало.  
– Когти Пустоты – дети молний и шрамов на щеках, – улыбнулся Ирвэс. – Ягатай-Хан, великий Боевой Ястреб, дал нам свою кровь и свою страсть к скитаниям.  
– Таким происхождением можно гордиться, – Деймос на секунду склонил голову. – И само твоё присутствие на корабле должно быть для него удачей.  
"Однако же!" Раптор удивлённо взглянул на потомка одного из лоялистских примархов. Впрочем, неприязни происхождение Ирвэса не вызвало. Как верно он сам и сказал, Ягатай-Хан с Ночным Призраком не враждовал, по крайней мере, лично.  
– Такой воин, как ты – опасный противник и достойный союзник, – улыбнулся Джай. – Я рад нашему знакомству.  
– То же самое, – кивнул Ирвэс. – Я могу присоединиться к вам. Я уже сказал, что убиваю быстро, не служу Отцу Разложения, не общаюсь с Гвардией Смерти. И люблю скорость.  
– Если бы ты дружил с Гвардией Смерти – это было бы, по меньшей мере, странно... памятуя о твоём происхождении, – хмыкнул Деймос. – А как случилось, что ты остался один?  
Ирвэс поморщился.  
– Об этом я бы сейчас не хотел говорить. Долгая история. Странная.  
– Тогда расскажешь на корабле, – Деймос не стал настаивать. – Можешь лично мне. Я хочу знать заранее, каких друзей и врагов мы приобретаем вместе с тобой.  
– Об этом я и так могу сказать, – заметил Ирвэс. – Врагов нет, друзей – тоже. Некогда было.  
– И всё же я хотел бы знать, если только это не глубоко личная тайна. Считай, что мне интересно, каким ещё лицом обернётся к нам случай.  
– Тогда потом, – пообещал Ирвэс. – Вот на таком пиру точно не хочется говорить.


	7. Деймос. Флэшбэк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случайно отыгралась встреча Деймоса со старым товарищем по Схоле.  
> В роли Деймоса - Деймос, в роли всех остальных - Раньяр (Ватос).

Рамиэль, Кровавый Ангел, был азартен и искренне любил риск. Однако рисковать он предпочитал продуманно и с предварительной разведкой – как, например, сейчас.  
Мирок был так себе, захудалый и захолустный. Но Инквизиция проводила там какую-то свою операцию по зачистке, местные культисты бегали, как ошпаренные – и в этом бардаке можно было неплохо обчистить парочку местных складов. Продукты, запчасти, боеприпасы, топливо, медикаменты, техника – годилось всё. Что варбанда не в состоянии использовать сама – останется на обмен.  
Деймос уже отправил в зону погрузки нескольких тяжёлых сервиторов с добычей. Можно было возвращаться… было _бы_ – если бы Повелитель Ночи не споткнулся о труп одного из боевиков Инквизиции. Броня человека была вскрыта словно огромными когтями – вместе с самим человеком. Это могло быть опасно, интересно, полезно… в любом случае, требовалась информация. А от мертвеца её можно получить только одним способом.  
Конечно, омофагия – не самый достоверный источник. Однако кроме неё вариантов сейчас не было. Деймос снял шлем, примагнитив его к бедру, вытащил нож. Если бы броня осталась цела – пришлось бы, как обычно, жевать ухо. Но неведомая тварь любезно позаботилась о некоторых удобствах: можно было срезать кусок мяса с рёбер. Всё лучше, чем сырой хрящ… хотя, конечно, Астартес могли безо всякого ущерба для себя питаться и куда большей дрянью.

Если бы восемь лет назад юному арбитратору сказали, что работа в свите инквизитора не особо отличается от его обыденной, он бы не поверил. Однако Нолл Таннер, которого большая часть свиты предпочитала именовать Нолт, не видел особой разницы. Служба Империуму. Зачистка катакомб – почти зачистка нижних уровней города-улья. Даже тяжёлая броня арбитра та же – только лишена каких бы то ни было опознавательных знаков и выкрашена в матовый тёмно-грифельный цвет.  
Пока операция проходила успешно. Уровень потерь – приемлемый. От боевой группы "Тетра" требовалось проникнуть в катакомбы под руинами заброшенного города и продвигаться вглубь, подавляя все возможные очаги сопротивления, пока не явится Беллар с основными силами. За сутки они недурно справились...  
Нолт спрыгнул с уступа, ухитрившись даже в броне проделать это почти бесшумно. Инквизитор редко посвящал свою свиту в полный план действий. Порой, узнав о картине событий, бывший арбитр даже радовался, что не ведал о методах достижения цели. Порой просто пытался забыться.  
В этом коридоре было тихо. Только мерное ровное гудение. Нолту доводилось слышать такой звук ранее. Он открыл канал связи с Белларом.  
– Сэр.  
– Ленар.  
Прежнее имя осталось при нём. В качестве боевого позывного.  
– Вы привлекли к участию в операции Астартес?  
Пауза была недолгой.  
– Нет.  
– Зафиксирован звук сервомоторов брони. Уровень шесть-три. Направление запад.  
– Сохраняй осторожность и продвигайся к основной группе.  
– Да, сэр.  
Инквизитор замолчал, но канал оставался открытым ещё несколько секунд. Увы, никакой информации из поступивших звуков Нолт не добыл, а потом всё оборвалось щелчком.  
Это было неприятно. С Беллара сталось бы начать тройные игры.  
Нолт тихо продвинулся ещё на несколько шагов. Коридор вильнул, и глазам бывшего арбитра предстала картина, словно сошедшая со страниц Индекс Еретикус – огромный десантник-предатель над растерзанным телом. Челюсти осквернённого воина двигались, пережёвывая человеческую плоть. А мертвенно-белое лицо с чёрными провалами глаз было нечеловеческим – и в то же время поразительно знакомым. Рисунок скул, лба, нос...  
Оторопь и шок узнавания на миг парализовали бойца Инквизиции. Это и стало роковым – десантник засёк его присутствие.

Видения, полученные от омофагии, вышли смутными… однако тварь и так впечатляла. А вот живой боец-арбитр оказался сюрпризом. Пока неизвестно, насколько приятным – хотя, как минимум, открывать огонь он не спешил. Впрочем, бережёного Архитектор бережёт, и шлем Деймос всё же надел.  
– Что ты планируешь делать, бравый служитель Императора? – Повелитель Ночи заговорил первым. – Убьёшься об меня быстро и эффективно, или способен придумать менее стандартные варианты?  
В общем-то, даже манера разговора у него не слишком изменилась: спокойная, уверенная, чуть насмешливая. И умение задавать вопросы, на которые правильным имперским мальчикам вроде Ленара Асгрейда не вдруг удавалось найти ответ.  
Это было невероятно. В памяти Нолта снова встал день, когда рухнул привычный и такой надёжный мир Схолы. День первой серьёзной утраты – всё же со знанием о гибели родителей Ленар рос с младенчества и воспринимал их смерть как некую данность. Но тогда он остался без друга, и это было больно.  
Макс Хантер... сказали, что он добровольно ушёл с налётчиками. Ленар не поверил, и впервые в жизни сам полез в драку. Но как объяснить сходство этого предателя с Максом?  
Пугающе знакомое и незнакомое одновременно лицо скрылось под шлемом. Бывший арбитр еле слышно выругался – тем самым преподавательским большим загибом, что был в ходу у наставника Схолы по стрельбе – и вскинул оружие. Отличное, но сейчас совершенно недостаточное. Астартес при всех их габаритах быстры. Выстрелить наудачу? Или вступить в диалог и потянуть время? Улучить момент, когда можно будет всадить болт в гибкое сочленение брони?  
Манера говорить была такая же, как у Макса. Глубокий низкий голос – но интонации те же. Даже в детстве у него это было. Ленар не выдержал. Лучше сразу всё прояснить.  
– Макс?  
Деймос почти забыл это имя. Макс Хантер остался где-то в прошлой жизни – вместе с Империумом, будь он трижды проклят. А знакомый цветисто-нецензурный лингвистический шедевр с одной стороны – добавлял ясности в ситуацию, с другой же – запутывал её ещё сильнее. Конечно, шанс встретить сейчас и здесь кого-то из бывших однокашников был исчезающе, ничтожно мал… но Меняющий Пути иногда любит подобные шутки.  
– Да, лет пятнадцать назад меня звали именно так, – подтвердил Деймос. И задумчиво предложил: – А снял бы ты шлем. Интересно посмотреть, кто под ним.  
_Макс._ Это не радовало. Наоборот – сдавливало горло горечью. _Как это вышло? Был запуган? Обманут? Одурманен?_  
Можно ли довериться Астартес из предательского Легиона настолько, чтобы снять шлем? Будет крайне злой иронией погибнуть подобным образом...  
– А ты свой снимешь?  
– Уже снимал, – фыркнул Деймос. – А если я решу тебя прикончить, поверь на слово: мне будет без разницы, в шлеме ты или без. Ты сам выстрелить не успеешь, у меня реакция в несколько раз быстрее. Да и живучесть выше твоей, если вдруг у тебя всё же окажется пара лишних секунд. Впрочем, если тебя успокоит – могу поднять руки.  
– Резонно, – ровно заметил бывший арбитр, – но я головой дорожу до смешного.  
В голосе прозвучала нотка сухого юмора, не свойственная чрезмерно серьёзному отличнику Схолы в бытность мальчиком и подростком.  
– Снимаю, – руки в бронированных перчатках рассчитанно-точным движением поднялись и сняли шлем.  
Он поднял голову, давая рассмотреть себя лучше. Со времён Схолы он изменился, хоть и не настолько. Обзавёлся шрамом во всю левую щёку. И непривычным холодом в глазах.  
– Ленар, – без труда опознал Повелитель Ночи. – Действительно – внезапная встреча. Но я повторяю свой вопрос: что ты собираешься делать?  
Максу, кажется, было всё равно. Что с ним сделали, чтобы превратить в... такое? Ещё одна ниточка, связывавшая с прошлым, натянулась, готовая оборваться. "Это не Макс, с которым я дружил..."  
– Спросить, что здесь делаешь ты. Связан с культом?  
– С культом? Упаси примарх! – кажется, это предположение десантника даже возмутило. – Единственное божество, которое я готов признавать – Омниссия. Но с его культистами у меня крепкой дружбы как-то не сложилось. Ладно, неважно. Ты видел тварь, которую вызвали здешние?  
– Которую из трёх? – деловито осведомился Ленар. Переживания подождут. Сначала – дело.  
Мог ли Макс солгать относительно связи с культом? Голубые глаза с сомнением скользнули по фигуре космодесантника. Сейчас придётся поверить на слово.  
– Если ты не имеешь отношения к культу, зачем ты здесь? – Ленар перевёл глаза на труп. Кодари при жизни был насильником и полным ублюдком. Но неплохим бойцом, пока не забывал, что на нём ошейник... теперь проблем, с одной стороны, меньше. С другой – минус одна боевая единица. – Твоя работа?  
– Этот видел только одну, – кивнул Деймос на выпотрошенное тело. – И даже одна порвала чуть не четверть вашего отряда. По крайней мере, пока он был жив и мог видеть. Нет, работа не моя – он мне не мешал. Да и когтей у меня нет, видишь же.  
Конечно, по-хорошему надо было разворачиваться и возвращаться на "Кровь и ярость". С другой стороны, наличие Ленара в свите инквизитора вносило некоторые коррективы в ситуацию. Поэтому Деймос медлил.  
– С такого расстояния нужно зрение Астартес, чтобы определить повреждения, – механически отозвался Ленар, надевая шлем и активируя вокс-связь с Белларом.  
– Извини, – покаялся Деймос. – Я-то привык уже.  
Разговор с инквизитором был коротким, максимально содержательным и минимально приятным. Обрисовать встречу (не поясняя, с кем столкнулся, и предысторию знакомства), известить о потерях. Попутно Ленар размышлял, насколько можно подставить спину бывшему другу и соученику. Умирать второй раз – теперь уже окончательно и физически – ему не хотелось  
– Сдвигаюсь на нижний уровень, – снова заговорил он, закрыв канал с Белларом, – там основные силы культистов и глава культа. Подлежат ликвидации.  
Ровные, взвешенные протокольные фразы, словно говорит не живой человек. Спокойный тон. Главное – скрыть горечь этой невероятной встречи.  
Деймос быстро обдумывал ситуацию. В конце концов, он уже два года как полноправный боевой брат. И может действовать на свой страх и риск без дополнительных объяснений – если этим не подведёт остальных.  
Основные силы. Глава культа. Его явно будут защищать, тварей однозначно подтянут тоже – весьма высоки шансы, что боевики Инквизиции все там и останутся. Хорошо, если успеют выполнить задачу.  
Рамиэлю ушёл короткий отчёт: задержусь по личным причинам на пару часов, держу связь, к отлёту буду. Деймос снова переключился на внешний динамик:  
– Предупреди своих, чтобы в меня не стреляли. Иначе стрелять начну я. Надеюсь, твой инквизитор достаточно радикал?  
_Макс всё же решил помочь? Или у него свои планы? "Буду действовать по обстановке"._  
– Более, чем ты можешь предположить, – Ленар неопределённо усмехнулся под шлемом.  
Коротко предупредив Беллара относительно нежданного и крайне необычного подкрепления, бывший арбитр перехватил оружие удобнее. Не демонхоста приведёт всё-таки. Насколько падший десантник меньшее зло? Если это поможет покарать культистов – без разницы.  
– Разумно с его стороны, – одобрил Деймос. – Братьев я в это вмешивать не буду, они с тобой в Схоле не учились – но и один Астартес тоже кое-чего стоит. Веди. Бегом.  
_Помощь. Неужели не всё для Макса потеряно, даже если он называет предателей братьями? Нет, потом, всё потом, сейчас нет времени._  
Ленар споро двинулся в лабиринт ходов, одновременно вызывая по воксу Терсу.  
– Да, Нолт, – она откликнулась как всегда неформально. Службу и личную жизнь они смешивали уже много лет. – Вижу тебя.  
– Я не один. Веди к сновной группе кратчайшим путём.  
– Про подкрепление слышала, – отозвалась женщина со смешком. – Он пригодится тебе, чтобы срезать в паре мест.  
Двигались они быстро, следуя указаниям по воксу. В голове тикал невидимый таймер. Не опоздать бы.  
– Предупреди своих, – велел Деймос, – чтоб когда мы придём, заткнули уши. И если есть псайкеры – пусть прикроют.  
Пару стенок пришлось проломить, чтобы сократить дорогу – для бронированной туши Астартес это не составляло особого труда. Так что Нолт и Деймос успели вовремя.  
Повелитель Ночи не стал проверять, передал ли Нолт его просьбу, и озаботились ли её выполнением. Ворвавшись в помещение, где шёл бой, он просто взмыл к потолку, активировав ранец – и рухнул на культистов сверху.  
А потом был Вопль.  
Морщась от Вопля, бывший арбитр благословил себя за то, что его совесть чиста – просьбу прикрыть уши он передал всему отряду.  
– ... ать, Нолт, кого ты приволок? – проскрипел в наушнике голос Терсы.  
– Даже тебе не скажу. Контролируй пути отхода.  
Впрочем, справлялись и без его распоряжений. Беллар не дрогнул – дрожать вообще было не в его стиле. И прикрыл псайкерской мощью, объединив усилия с не занятыми сдерживанием тварей и культистов членами свиты. Вышло крайне эффектно. И эффективно. Даже по стенам трещины пошли.  
Конечно, культисты не были кроткими овечками, и не сдались совсем уж легко. Однако наличие Астартес сразу изменило расклад сил в пользу Инквизиции, и культ прекратил существование быстро и бесславно. С тварями пришлось возиться дольше, чем с людьми – но болтер и силовой меч в итоге оказались неоспоримыми доводами.  
Деймос прошёл вдоль устроенной культистами баррикады, проверяя, есть ли выжившие – и исправляя этот недочёт. Потом повернулся к Нолту:  
– Всё. Дальше сами. Меня ждут.  
Ленар стряхнул с булавы чьи-то мозги вперемешку с осколками черепа. В какой-то момент пришлось перейти в рукопашную, используя преимущество выучки арбитра и тяжёлой брони.  
– Секунду. Макс... Арейн сказал, что ты пошёл с налётчиками сам.  
Повелитель Ночи развернулся. Несколько секунд изучал арбитра – алые линзы шлема едва заметно мерцали. А потом подтвердил:  
– Да. Сам. Глупо было упускать шанс.  
– Зря я его избил, – шлем арбитра чуть качнулся.  
– Ленар, – Деймос вздохнул. – Империум расстрелял моего отца. Отобрал у меня мать. Выселил из дома. Лишил права самому выбирать собственное будущее. Если Империум после этого рассчитывал хоть на какие-то крохи лояльности... – Астартес хмыкнул. – Я никогда не собирался ему служить. Просто тот самый шанс, которого я ждал, подвернулся лет на десять раньше, чем я рассчитывал.  
– Империум признал меня мёртвым и выбросил в чужом подулье никем, без имени, – наплечники брони чуть шевельнулись в пожатии. – Я не счёл это поводом сбежать, – Ленар сделал тяжёлую паузу. – А ты примкнул к врагам и умножаешь количество тех, кто не выберет будущее. Это вернуло тебе родителей?  
– В твои отношения с Империумом я не лезу, – отрезал Деймос. – Однако если для тебя это важно – я не испытываю ненависти к людям. И даже к Тому, Кто на Троне. Мой враг – Империум как бюрократическая машина. И да, я понимаю, что сражаться с таким врагом практически бессмысленно. Но можно хотя бы не вставать на его сторону.  
– Спасибо, что помог сейчас. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся. Потому, что я – из этой машины.  
– Примарх Восьмого легиона, – веско проговорил Деймос, – завещал не только избегать связываться со всякой варп-дрянью, но и бить её при встречах чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Ты, как я вижу, занимаешься ровно тем же. Так что, возможно, мы ещё встретимся, причём по одну сторону баррикад – но я буду не на стороне Империума. А лично на твоей, – Астартес помолчал и добавил: – И ещё. Макса Хантера больше нет. Моё имя – Деймос из Повелителей Ночи.  
Да. Макса Хантера больше нет. По сути, он погиб тогда, при захвате Схолы. Натянутая нить из прошлого наконец лопнула. Как Нолт мало знал о том, кого считал другом…  
– Ленар Асгрейд погиб восемь лет назад. Ленар – мой боевой позывной. Меня зовут Нолл Таннер, – вот и всё. Сейчас нет смысла кричать, что когда-то был бы рад считать Макса своим братом.  
– Я запомню, – кивнул Деймос.  
Да, было жаль, что всё поворачивается вот так. Но он с самого начала знал, что им – в разные стороны. И естественно, в Схоле Максу хватало ума об этом молчать.  
Космодесантник развернулся к остальным боевикам и возглавлявшему их инквизитору:  
– Мы покидаем планету примерно через полчаса. Если нам не попытаются помешать – обойдётся без лишних жертв.  
Беллар провёл по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Как всегда после активного применения псайкерских способностей, из носа сочилась кровь. Окинул взглядом фигуру в доспехах. Перевёл глаза на Ленара. С бывшим арбитром будет крайне интересный разговор. В ближайшее время и за плотно закрытыми и экранированными дверями...  
– Лишние жертвы мне не нужны, – инквизитор усмехнулся, словно какой-то шутке. Усмешка была какой угодно, но не обаятельной. – _В ближайшие полчаса_ моя группа будет крайне занята и не сможет устроить вам достойные проводы.  
– Вашей группе повезло, – признал Деймос. – Удачи, Ленар.  
Развернулся и ушёл – не оглядываясь.  
– Нолт, – голос Терсы в воксе удивительно и странно походил на голос заправской давней супруги, – кто это был?  
Нолт не ответил.


	8. Приключение четвёртое. ПИРАТЫ И ПОЛИТИКА, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джетангир предоставляет обещанную информацию. Повелители Ночи учатся понимать друг друга. Деймос учится командовать варбандой. В попытке выяснить историю одной из частей приза, полученного за Гонки, варбанда посещает Залы Диаонеи, где заодно просто отдыхает и приятно проводит время.

Пиршества в честь победителей и окончания Гонок продолжались ещё пару дней, и могли насытить даже Карраха. Награда была принята на борт, и Сол-хан был ею очень доволен – хотя и изрядно озадачился таинственным контейнером из Залов. Но с ним всё равно предстояло разбираться владельцам, сиречь Повелителям Ночи.  
Джетангир выглядел не менее довольным: свои политические комбинации он уже начал успешно разыгрывать. Но при этом князь пиратов не забыл о том, из-за чего Повелители вообще явились в Спираль – про таинственного капитана Харсина Ридаза, который атаковал "Фалько" в системе Кёрса.  
И вскоре после окончания пира Джетангир связался с десантниками.  
– Я нашёл Ридаза, – сообщил он без особых прелюдий. – Как я говорил, трое из его возможных покровителей были в числе спонсоров Гонок: это Беледран Красный, Лишкар Дельфес и Гравелль Гурлуш. Ещё два имени – Сафена Швея и Стамат Норр. Эти пятеро выше допустимой вероятности, а другие – напротив, ниже. Стамата можно брать в расчёт менее остальных: он по большей части отошел от дел, и наслаждается накопленным, погасив имеющиеся конфликты. Однако я не стал исключать его из списка: в Изорванной Спирали всегда есть вероятность, что творится нечто подковерное. Сам Ридаз ныне укрывается в Ничейной Зоне, скоплении астероидов, которое никому не принадлежит. Именно поэтому там с ним можно делать всё, что угодно, но иная проблема – добраться до него. В Ничейную Зону ведут лишь два надёжных маршрута. Первый проходит через территорию Псевданора Освободителя, второй – через владения уже известной вам Квистаны. Иные варианты... кхм, они опасны, и учтите, что это говорю я, – князь улыбнулся и добавил: – Хотя не могу не заметить, что Псевданор уже выразил желание видеть вас в гостях. Пока что просто видеть, как победителей. Пропускать через свою территорию – иное дело.  
– Конечно, можно явиться к Квистане, принести ей микродвигатели в золотом контейнере и спросить, не она ли потеряла... – Деймос сделал вид, что задумался. – Либо нам оторвут головы, не дожидаясь продолжения, либо наоборот – восхитятся наглостью до потери дара речи и дадут всё, что попросим... предварительно сделав нам очередное выгодное предложение или нагрузив новым дополнительным заданием. Нет, пожалуй, лучше Псевданор.  
Джай ухмыльнулся, прикусив губу, чтоб в голос не ржать. Всё-таки серьёзный разговор, как-то неуместно будет.  
– А что вообще известно про Псевданора? – вопрос слегка идиотский, конечно, но они все новички здесь. И лучше пусть этот вопрос задаст "рядовой боец", на которого командир может показательно рявкнуть, чем сам Деймос.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – согласился Джетангир. – Поэтому я подготовил учтивый ответ с принятием приглашения, и ждал лишь вашего согласия, – он повернул голову к Джаю. – Если вкратце – это один из наиболее авторитетных и влиятельных князей нашего времени. Обширные владения, большая эскадра, множество связей в Спирали и за её пределами. Эстет, содержит огромный штат придворных и людей искусства. Известен также тем, что достиг совершенства в Шести Наслаждениях Тёмного Князя и вообще уверенно следует этому пути.  
Деймос не стал высказываться про некоторые наслаждения вслух. Отношение к Хаосу и его порождениям – отношением, но устраивать тут крестовый поход с провозглашением Имперских Истин будет явно не самым разумным поступком. Перевоспитать население Вопящего Вихря с помощью волшебных атеистических пенделей возможным не представлялось, посему оставалось только следить за собой и за братьями, чтоб не вляпаться во что-то совсем уж нехорошее.  
– Псевданор может стать полезным союзником... – вслух протянул дуктус. – Вопрос в том, захочет ли. И хорошо бы заранее знать, что может укрепить его в таком желании.  
С точки зрения Джая, выданная Псевданору характеристика означала, что побывать в его владениях очень даже стоит. Во-первых, красиво, во-вторых... распространяться о своих религиозных взглядах раптор не собирался, но уж если выбирать союзников, то лучше это будет тот, чьи воззрения ты разделяешь.  
– Любопытно, что могло заинтересовать его настолько, что он решил пригласить нас в гости?  
– В качестве даров – изысканные и прекрасные предметы, – сказал Джетангир. – Могу дать вам каталог того, что ему когда-либо преподносили. В плане поведения... Лучше всего держаться учтиво, высказывать почтение – но не подобострастие. Псевданор падок на лесть, однако хорошо ощущает, когда она груба, а выказывать чрезмерное стремление подчиниться приведёт лишь к тому, что он посчитает вас ниже себя. Слугами. Но учтите, что Псевданор также ревнив. То, что кто-то лучше его как флотоводец или боец, он снести может, превосходство в стильности – куда сложнее. А что насчёт интереса... вы выиграли Гонки. Уже это привлекает; Псевданор любит собирать при своём дворе мастеров какого-либо дела. Только учтите, если он предложит вам работу, то будет требовательным хозяином, и свободы особой вы не получите. Точнее – в рамках его настроения.  
"Этого следовало ожидать, – подумал Джай. Примерно подобное рассказывали об офицерах Третьего Легиона. Впрочем, сказанное не отбивало стремление оказаться при дворе Псевданора. – В конце концов, нам его в стильности вряд ли удастся превозойти, так что этого опасаться не стоит".  
– Думаю, нам стоило бы ознакомиться с этим каталогом, – Джаю было интересно, сколько всего крайне любопытного там найдётся.  
– Вот с лестью и подобострастием точно не ко мне, – фыркнул Деймос. – Со стильностью, пожалуй, тоже. А искренняя вежливость – великолепный способ не продолжить знакомство поединком до _сангвис экстремис_. Так что с этим вряд ли возникнут сложности. Что касается каталога – Джай прав: его стоит изучить хотя бы для того, чтобы не повторяться. Посему за каталог буду искренне признателен.  
– Я тогда вам его пришлю в течение дня, – пообещал Джетангир. – У меня была хорошо сделанная копия... А, ещё одно дополнение. Псевданор много времени посвятил биомантии – сам он не колдун, но интересовался этой областью. Уровня меланхоликов... простите, меланхолийцев, его специалисты не достигли, но при дворе Освободителя можно увидеть немало изменённого.  
– А что за меланхолики, простите, меланхолийцы? – заинтересовался Деймос. – Да, и ещё: за что Псевданор получил своё прозвище?  
– Прозвище – по двум причинам. Во-первых, он освободил множество своих подданных от ограничений, налагаемых воспитанием и родной культурой. Во-вторых, он освободил огромное количество кораблей от их груза и команды, – Джетангир мимолётно улыбнулся и ответил на второй вопрос: – Меланхолийцы – жители планеты Меланхолия. Планета именно настолько безрадостна, насколько подразумевает её имя, но там живут любопытные специалисты – плотетворцы. Мастера лепки любого организма, способные превратить человека или ксеноса в удивительное существо. Поклоняются Князю Удовольствий, иногда объясняют его пути своим безрадостным сородичам.  
– А у него занятное чувство юмора, судя по прозвищу. Или у его подданных, – тихо отметил Джай.  
Информация о Меланхолии и плотетворцах была жутковатой. Напомнило истории про Фабиуса Байла и его эксперименты, тот тоже умеет сделать из человека или ксеноса... нечто.  
– В общем, лучше бы мы были Космическими Волками, – пробормотал Деймос. – Чует моё основное сердце, без пары недель разгула там не обойдётся... да с нами без них и разговаривать толком не станут!  
Джетангир пожал плечами.  
– Это во многом будет зависеть от настроения Псевданора. Примет он вас в любом случае гостеприимно, хорошую еду и питьё Освободитель всегда гарантирует. Как я слышал, он в молодости приказывал накормить пленников, прежде чем выбросить их в космос. Я бы отправился с вами и представил, но, боюсь, это произведёт совсем иное впечатление.  
– Вы с Псевданором на ножах? – Деймос навострил уши. – Или просто какие-то местные традиции регламентируют подобные церемонии?  
– Не совсем так... – протянул Джетангир. – Дело во впечатлении. Сейчас мы с вами – союзники, но вы – отдельная группа, действующая совместно со мной. Если мы явимся вместе, и я буду вас представлять, то ситуация будет выглядеть как "князь привёл своих отличившихся подданных", то есть вас посчитают частью моего домена. Другое дело, если бы меня именно попросили вас представить – вот как сам Псевданор передал послание именно через меня. В этом случае я выступаю лишь посредником, а не господином.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Деймос. Политическая тонкость была вполне понятной, и выглядеть подданными Джетангира действительно не стоило. – Тогда мы пока вернёмся на корабль и будем ждать каталога, а там по ситуации.  
Вообще дуктус никак не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли: с момента прибытия в Спираль всё складывается слишком гладко. И к Гонкам не опоздали, и микродвигатели под руку подвернулись, и Псевданор пригласил... прямо одно к одному. А не лучше ли плюнуть на всё и договориться с Квистаной – особенно с учётом того, как Повелителей Ночи неявно, но уверенно разводили с ней в разные стороны? Впрочем, пока он не собирался делиться этой идеей ни с кем. Если что – пусть смена политического курса окажется неожиданной для всех.  
– Если возникнут ещё какие-то вопросы – обращайтесь, – улыбнулся Джетангир.  
На сём Повелители Ночи дружески с ним распрощались и отправились на "Фалько".  
Ближе к вечеру на борт корабля доставили и каталог – массивную толстую книгу с точным перечислением предметов, зачастую – ещё и с изображениями.  
Подарки блистали разнообразием. Тут были и предметы искусства, и благовония, и украшения, и прекрасные рабы, и мастерски сделанные доспехи и оружие, причём как под человеческую руку, так и под десантную.  
При этом наблюдалась определённая тенденция: чем ближе к современности, тем более яркими становились подарки. Если вина – так пьянящие с одного глотка, если благовония – так проникающие запахом до самой души, если оружие – так работы лучших мастеров. В самом начале дары Псевданору были скромнее.  
Джай изучал каталог с искренним любопытством. Помимо того, что это была полезная информация, чтоб не вляпаться с подарком, так ещё и само по себе оно всё красиво. Очень красиво.  
– Любопытная тенденция с подарками получается. Или речь о том, что он набирает силу и его больше уважают, или меняются его собственные вкусы, когда он проходит дальше по пути Наслаждений.  
– Адепты Тёмного Князя всегда были жадны до ощущений, – Деймос пожал плечами. – А ощущения со временем приедаются, и нужно взбадривать органы чувств всё большими и большими дозами. Так что меня тенденция нисколько не удивляет. Осталось попробовать уловить некий общий принцип и что-то подобрать в подарок. И да, таки вскрыть наш приз, а то совсем о нём забыли за пирами. Собираем команду и идём!

 

Переговоры с вышестоящими Каррах и оставил вышестоящим. Пускай там Деймос отдувается, он умный и вежливый, как-нибудь справится и сам, без скромного Карраха с плазмаганом наперевес за спиной.  
А вот с кем надо налаживать отношения – так это с Ватосом. Загадочный колдун был... загадочен. С Джаем Каррах успел поболтать и познакомиться поближе, с Яго тоже, да те как-то и не сторонились так сильно компании, а вот колдун...  
Нет-нет, такое никуда не годится.  
Поэтому, собственно, Каррах и шёл в апотекарион, таща с собой лучшее средство для налаживания отношений – здоровенный поднос с едой.  
– Тук-тук, можно? – сунулся он в помещение.  
Любопытный Яго сунулся за Каррахом. Как говорится, понять другого одарённого всегда интересно – варп кидал в души тысячи оттенков. Каррах их видел не напрягаясь, Яго – смотрел на то, как они проявляются в мире.  
Ватос наслаждался тишиной и отдыхом. Колдун никогда не относил себя к затворникам, но в последнее время общения, причём не всегда добровольного, было слишком много. Он притих и забился в апотекарион. Отоспаться, привести себя в порядок... и просто отдохнуть не столько физически, сколько морально.  
Тихий колышущийся тёмный омут медитации мягко покачивал сознание. На грани восприятия шелестели голоса. Незнакомые языки – но еле понятные слова и посулы. Ватос давно привык к ним. Сжился.  
Однако покой прервали. Колдун нервно вздрогнул. За недолгое время, проведённое здесь, он начал считать апотекарион своей... нет, не крепостью – раковиной, в которую можно спрятаться.  
Сознание того, что его застали врасплох, и того, что он не смог скрыть первую непроизвольную реакцию, заставило Ватоса мимолётно нахмуриться. Однако короткая гримаса сразу сменилась вполне искренней улыбкой.  
– Нет. Что-то стряслось?  
Он не ощущал в братьях тревоги. Но пусть скажут сами.  
– А что, должно что-то стрястись? – удивился Каррах, втягиваясь назад в коридор. Вместо него в дверь первым вошёл поднос. Иначе сказать о таком грандиозном сооружении было как-то тяжело. Вот вслед за ним уже показался Каррах, тащивший еду так бережно, как не всякая мать несёт младенца. – Ты тут просто один, в тоске, печали и одиночестве... и без еды, а это уже совсем плохо, тебе так не кажется? Так что готовься, левая половина подноса твоя, – он деловито устроил еду на первой пригодной для этого поверхности, наконец освободив руки. – Ну и просто – ты ж теперь в нашей команде. Хочется же познакомиться поближе. Лучше друг друга знаем – легче прикрыть спину или слабое место другого.  
– Просто зашли проведать – улыбнулся вошедший следом Яго, без подноса, впрочем, явно не претендовавший на еду.  
Ватос с неопределённой полуулыбкой наблюдал за действиями Карраха. Способ наладить контакт? Этот собрат явно неравнодушен к еде... интересно, с чем это связано... особенность обмена веществ? Скрытая мутация? Что-то ещё? В глазах колдуна замерцало любопытство исследователя, увидевшего неизвестную доселе разновидность хорошо знакомого животного.  
– Благодарю. Не то, чтобы я скучал – но всегда рад обществу братьев.  
Ватос широким жестом указал на пустующую койку, приглашая визитёров садиться. Иных предметов для сидения поблизости не имелось.  
Каррах сощурился и улыбнулся. Вот это уже было знакомо.  
– Ну и хорошо, что не скучал. С нами будет ещё веселее, – он сел на предложенное место, попутно стащив с подноса булочку. – Ты так и намерен поселиться в апотекарионе? Апотекарий?  
– Почему нет? – Ватос выгнул тонкую бровь, как бы между делом утягивая себе нечто явно мясное. Физическое восстановление требовало белковой пищи. А всевозможные пасты и триглицеридный гель, хоть и содержали все необходимые вещества, особыми вкусовыми достоинствами не блистали. Да что там, вкуса у них не было вообще. Иногда, правда, был. Препротивный. Ватос припомнил ту гадость, которой пришлось питаться первое время после побега, когда он прятался от погони.  
– Мне тут нравится. Уютно.  
– Обычно апотекарион навевает воспоминания о ранах, смертях и дырках, – мягко сказал Яго. Сам он вспоминал тяжёлую трансформацию. – Так что обычно кроме апотекариев, в нём никто не любит находиться.  
– Ну, кому как. Мне тоже в апотекарионе нравилось, пока там Вер был, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Он меня вечно от капитана прятал... эх!  
Каррах грустно зажевал булочку и решил не зацикливаться на дурном.  
– Слушай, а ты как, стреляешь или рубишься?  
Ватос аккуратно отщипнул небольшой кусок мяса. Если была возможность, он не торопился с едой.  
Объяснять, что апотекарион ему нравился ещё и потому, что всё здесь было пропитано застарелой болью и страхом, он не спешил. Отпечатки уже подстерлись, но всё ещё ощущались. Нет, это не назвать наркотиком. Лёгкий приятный десерт. Баловство.  
– Предпочитаю стрелять, – Ватос забросил кусок в рот и начал неспешно жевать.  
– Ну хоть кто-то в этом несчастном мире со мной солидарен! – воздел руки к потолку Каррах. – А то Вер рубится, Деймос рубится, Сахаал рубился, Джай и тот рубака, я уж думал, стрелки вымерли на этом корабле!  
Яго рассмеялся.  
– Знаешь, тогда счастье на тебя упало. Я достаточно посредственный фехтовальщик, зато со старым добрым "Лучиком" в руках кое-что могу. А сейчас нас вообще столько же, сколько любителей веселиться в рукопашной.  
– Всего должно быть в меру, а? – Ватос незаметно для себя потянулся за вторым куском. – Одно уравновешивает и дополняет другое...  
– Ага, вот мы и уравновесились, – фыркнул Каррах весело. – А то мне было грустно одному издалека стрелять, пока все вблизи рубятся... кхм...  
Воспоминание о последнем разе, когда надо было стрелять, заставило Карраха тяжко вздохнуть и взять очередную булочку.  
– А меня всегда радовало начинать схватку первым. Остальные бегут, попадут или нет – вопрос, а ты уже в гуще событий, – поделился Яго. – Из чего предпочитаете стрелять?  
– Из чего придётся, – Ватос чуть склонил голову к плечу, с любопытством изучая Яго. – Однажды мне повезло разжиться трофеем времён похода Хоруса... это впечатляло.  
Только вот этот замечательный трофей он потерял. Жаль. Ватос искренне понадеялся, что за обладание его оружием развернулась драка, в которой кто-нибудь погиб. Зато... зато он жив. А пока жив – остаётся надежда на новую добычу. Может, куда более уникальную и драгоценную. При мысли об этом улыбка колдуна стала мечтательной и едва ли не нежной.  
– А всё-таки нет ничего лучше старого доброго огня, – изложил своё видение ситуации Каррах. – Плазма, огнемёты... остальное тоже ничего, но огонь!  
В глазах Карраха засияла истинная любовь юного пироманьяка.  
– Старое не значит лучшее. Это корабли до Ереси лучше строили, а вот про оружие такого не скажешь. "Луч" старше Ереси, но его как оружие никто не хотел брать, – Яго с интересом посмотрел на восхищённого огнём Карраха. – А что за трофей?  
– Инферно-пистолет, – Ватос прищурился. – Его стоило видеть... дистанция небольшая, но... в нём что-то было. Всегда хотел узнать, кому он принадлежал ранее.  
О своих соображениях, что его оружие было в некотором роде одержимо, Ватос решил пока умолчать.  
– Великолепная вещь, на мой взгляд, не для поля боя, но для городских боёв или корабельных коридоров. Мельта-эффект в руке – почти как туз в рукаве... А против терминатора – как запасное каре тузов, – Яго старался разбираться во всём, что стреляет. – А что-то более скорострельное?  
– И лёгкий. Такого мало кто ожидает, – колдун повёл плечами. Разъём у седьмого позвонка неприятно зудел. Потом надо будет снять броню и заняться собой... кажется, тут и правда можно позволить себе эту маленькую роскошь. И уж точно не стоит лелеять паранойю. Во всяком случае, чрезмерно. – Комби-болтер. Предпочтительнее, чтобы в комбинации с плазмой. Порой перегревается, но достоинства перевешивают.  
Каррах слушал разговор товарищей с довольной улыбкой. Знакомая тема, хорошее обсуждение, боевые товарищи... ну, предположительно... рядом. Вератиона бы сюда ещё, конечно, да и остальных, но и так неплохо.  
– А вы оба псайкеры? – влез он в разговор. – Я такие души, как у вас, только у нашего псайкера раньше видел, ну и колдунов дома ещё...  
– Я – напрямую нет – сказал Яго. – Я не могу воздействовать на мир вокруг нас – только слышать его. В принципе, это же может каждый Повелитель Ночи, в ком сильна кровь примарха. Предсказание будущего – например, куда можно нажать в машине, чтоб она заработала, или будет ли сдача на этом кону удачна.  
– Я биомант. В дополнение к кое-каким медицинским познаниям.  
– Биомант? – удивился Каррах. – Предсказателей знаю, а биоманты что?  
– Пришиваешь голову с задницы на место, и вставляешь в неё мозги? – ввернул Яго старую флотскую шутку, услышанную когда-то от Деррина.  
– И это тоже могу, – серьёзно кивнул Ватос, – но если душа уже ушла, проку не будет. Биомант, Каррах, это... искусство владения телом. Своим и чужим. Полезно в лечении. И не только.  
– То есть ты можешь прикосновением вскипятить кровь, мышцы и мозги, взорвать содержимое печени и завязать извилины узелком? – уточнил Каррах. Глаза его мечтательно затуманились.  
– Это скорее пиромант, – улыбнулся Яго. – У биоманта воздействие тоньше.  
– Пироманты не умеют завязывать мозги узелком. И вообще после огня некрасивые угольки. А чтобы сверху не повреждено?  
– Биоманту не нужно прикасаться, чтобы это сделать, – Ватос усмехнулся. – Другое дело, что когда мозг закипает изнутри, швы на черепе расходятся. Иногда и сам череп взрывается. С таким... хлопком.  
– Ух ты! А если спилить верхнюю часть черепа и медленно подогревать огоньком снизу, чтобы мозг закипел, ты сможешь удержать жертву живой, чтобы она всё прочувствовала? – немедленно уточнил Каррах.  
– А сразу на нервы воздействовать не проще? – поинтересовался Яго. Пытки его не интересовали, человеческое тело штука простая.  
– Но это же скучно!  
– Кому проще, кому сложнее. Но... жертва куда больше обычно боится не боли. А того, когда её предаёт собственное тело, – Ватос чуть склонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь к чему-то на грани восприятия. Показалось? Или снова те пришепётывающие голоски из ниоткуда?  
В этот момент приятную беседу и прервал Деймос, обратившись на общей частоте:  
– Братья, я хотел бы напомнить, что мы ещё не распаковали приз из Залов Диаонеи. И предложить сделать это прямо сейчас, если у вас нет никаких других дел.  
Ирвэс тоже был подключён к каналу, на котором шло вещание, так что предложение тоже мог услышать.  
Он действительно услышал – и отозвался спокойно:  
– Приз ваш. Честь открытия – ваша. Я полюбуюсь потом, но открывать должны вы.  
– Думаешь, взорвётся? – подогрел Яго братскую паранойю.  
Ватос нахмурился и прикусил губу.  
Деймос не настаивал. С его точки зрения не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы прийти, если тебя приглашают. Но у Ирвэса мог быть свой кодекс поведения, и не стоило без веских причин настаивать, чтобы Коготь Пустоты его нарушал.  
Парадоксально, однако потомку Белых Шрамов дуктус доверял даже несколько больше, чем новообретённым братьям. В конце концов, у победителей Гонок не было никаких поводов звать бывшего соперника в команду, он даже не принадлежал к одному из Девяти Легионов, всего лишь к одному из Орденов-наследников... Чтобы подсунуть Ирвэса Повелителям Ночи, нужно быть интриганом такого класса, что против него и пытаться что-то сделать – глупо, слишком разные уровни мастерства.  
Впрочем, пока ни один из троих новичков не вызывал нареканий. Даже забившийся в апотекарион Ватос – либо он и правда тот, за кого себя выдаёт, либо тоже тот ещё... Альфарий с как следует проработанной легендой и подготовкой.  
В любом случае – лучше оставить всех троих на "Фалько" и держать на виду. В лучшем случае – рядом будет больше на трёх братьев. В худшем – на виду им будет труднее устроить какую-нибудь пакость.  
"Мда. Если Вератион – или кто там ещё у них был – согрешил с геносеменем Воронов, то наша варбанда точно где-то разжилась геносеменем Тёмных Ангелов, не иначе", – поддел себя Деймос..  
– Язва ты, брат, – ответствовал Джай, услышав комментарий Яго. С его точки зрения, понять Ирвэса было проще простого – он всё-таки ту гонку проиграл, заняв второе место, и открывать приз вместе с победителями... Да, парень, конечно, умеет проигрывать, но зачем лишняя кислота на раны?  
Сам раптор изнывал от нетерпения. Ему было интересно, что это за приз, а ещё надо расспросить дуктуса про некоего Ридаза.  
Колдун взглянул на собратьев. Пойдут? Ему, разумеется, было любопытно... но всё же реноме надо блюсти. И не бежать первым.  
– Стараюсь поддерживать репутацию имени, – ответил Яго, подходя к месту сбора. Больше ничем он всё равно его поддерживать не мог, да и не подходил под Севатариона толком ничем. Дар различался, физической силы в Яго было мало, алебарда ему тоже не давалась – зато Принц Воронья, если судить по источникам, стрелком был неважным.  
– Пошли, – Каррах потянул Ватоса за руку. Довольно бесцеремонно, но неохота же всё пропустить из-за вежливых раскланиваний!  
С момента победы приз из Залов нисколько не изменился. Овальный контейнер, в который мог бы улечься средних размеров человек. Тёмный металл, на вид изрядно прочный. Без каких-либо украшений, только по крышке вьётся странный узор, похожий на переплетённые когти. Слева была какая-то надпись, но давно стёрлась, вернее – выжжена, осталось лишь тёмное пятно.  
Замков видно не было. Лишь углубление, усаженное острыми иглами.  
– У меня такое чувство, что нам это отдали, потому что бесполезная варповня, которую никто не знает, как открыть, а просто выкинуть жалко, – озвучил Каррах свои мысли.  
– Естественно, всегда можно пойти методом доблестных кузенов из Двенадцатого легиона... – Деймос разглядывал контейнер, но идей, как его открыть, так и не нащупал. – Однако я предпочту начать с методов Четвёртого и Десятого. Яго, Фортис – можете что-нибудь умное сделать с этой штуковиной? Должна же она открываться хоть как-то!  
Ватос задумчиво разглядывал контейнер, прислушиваясь к варпу. Живое ли это? Если живое – насколько?  
Если в контейнере и было что-то живое – то давно перестало таким быть. Эмоций не ощущалось, хотя определённый отклик всё же был. Странный. Тёмный по ощущениям.  
Яго наклонился – Каррах и Ватос заметили, что по его ауре пробежала легчайшкая рябь – и честно ответил:  
– Не знаю, что это и как его открыть.  
– Это... не живое. Но тёмное, – биомант прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
– Можно я тоже гляну? – влез Каррах, подлезая поближе к загадочному ящику и разглядывая его со всех сторон. А осмотрев, недоумённо пожал плечами. – Чего тут знать-то? Вы что, в апотекарионе никогда не были? – он ткнул в щетинящееся иглами отверстие пальцем, предусмотрительно не касаясь игл. – Вон, видно же, иглы полые. На кровь, небось, завязано. Ткнул, проколол палец, напитал кровью, оно открывается.  
Фортис внимательно осмотрел контейнер и подтвердил выводы Карраха. Иглы либо забирали кровь, либо наоборот – что-то впрыскивали.  
Деймос отстегнул перчатку и протянул руку к контейнеру.  
– Если что – готовьтесь дать мне по голове табуреткой и отнести в апотекарион, а то, что вылезет из контейнера – той же табуреткой забить насмерть.  
– Эй, нет, стой, – Каррах перехватил его руку. – Ты что, идиот? Кто вообще рискует командиром?  
– Командир и рискует, в первую голову, – отмахнулся Деймос. – Это в легионе Первый капитан может сидеть на троне и раздавать приказания, а тут раз я командую – значит, мне первому и лезть к кровожадам в зубы.  
– Нет, ты точно идиот, – Каррах никуда его не отпустил. – А если сдохнешь, кто командовать будет? Нет уж, иди-ка ты и жди. Если кем и рисковать, то только не командиром.  
Ватос вскинул подбородок. Наручи подёрнулись психическим инеем. На всякий случай.  
– Так, не надо про идиотов! – перебил Яго спокойным голосом. – Командир, может, вызовешь добровольцев и выберешь из них? Или считаешь, что никто другой не справится?  
Джай только поморщился от такого упоминания Первого капитана. Конечно, не дело командиру рисковать... но ладно, Деймосу виднее. Раптор замер рядом с контейнером, готовясь выполнять полученный приказ – страховать того, кто открывает. Мало ли, что там сидит, на самом деле.  
– Каррах, ты балда, – кулаком свободной руки Деймос несильно ткнул брата в грудь. – Мы, конечно, можем сейчас связаться с Джетангиром, попросить его выяснить, что нам за хрень подсунули, ещё неделю ходить вокруг да около и трепетать поджилками... да, мне тоже не слишком нравится вся эта байда. Однако если мы будем на каждый шаг спрашивать совета у местных светлых умов – так никогда ничему сами и не научимся. Есть момент, когда пора начинать самостоятельно наступать на грабли.  
Впрочем, вырвать руку у Карраха он не пытался. Да и толчок был вполне дружеским – ничего похожего на попытку отшвырнуть в сторону или сбить с ног. Ближе уж – по сути – к попытке взъерошить волосы младшему братцу.  
Каррах возвёл глаза к потолку, мысленно вопросил Кёрза и варп, доколе, и, разжав руку на предплечье Деймоса, первым ткнул в отверстие на контейнере, коснувшись игл.  
Ватос подобрался, готовясь ко всему разом.  
Но взрывов или шипастых щупалец не последовало. Крышка тихо зашипела, и чуть приподнялась, потом скользнула вверх, открывая содержимое.  
В контейнере покоилась перчатка. Силовые когти, сейчас деактивированные, холодно блестели на свету ламп, угольно-чёрный металл, напротив, казалось, втягивал в себя свет. Безупречная работа, безупречная сохранность – и размеры.  
Перчатка была явно рассчитана на человеческую руку. Только вот на куда более крупную, чем у обычного человека, и даже у Астартес; похоже, тот, для кого её сделали, превосходил космодесантника силой и размерами не меньше, чем десантник – смертного.  
– Это же... – Джай не договорил, запнувшись. Обретение такой реликвии требовало особых слов, а сейчас и нормальные-то на язык не шли. – Я свихнулся, или перед нами перчатка примарха?  
Деймос молча протянул руку, касаясь чёрного металла.  
– Боги и Император, – выдохнул Яго. Его затрясло, он судорожно втянул с себя воздух, потянул руку, но тут же её отдёрнул. – Да. Коракс... или Призрак.  
У Карраха натурально отвалилась челюсть.  
– Обалдеть... – едва слышно выдохнул он, протягивая руку к перчатке и ощущая под пальцами холодный металл. Да, Вератион так и не смог вбить в него историю легиона – но уж историю отца-основателя запомнил даже Каррах, и у него не было сомнений в том, чьё это оружие.  
Ватос выдохнул, позволяя себе расслабиться. Не полностью, но всё же.  
– Не может быть, – потрясённо шепнул колдун.  
Если на перчатке вдруг каким-то чудом сохранились следы органики... там внутри...  
Вообще, если разобраться, перчатка вполне могла принадлежать и не примарху. Какому-нибудь демон-принцу или другому сильно уважаемому обитателю варпа. Ну и примархов в Галактике был не один десяток. И тем не менее, приятнее было думать, что контейнер открылся именно реагируя на кровь Повелителей Ночи. Деймос на секунду прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущении холодного металла под пальцами, а потом вскинул голову, глядя на братьев.  
– Если у них есть перчатка... – начал он. – Если есть перчатка – может быть и доспех. Или информация о том, кто его носил. Или то и другое вместе. Или ещё какая-то нить.  
– Я видел её. – Яго бормотал, явно потрясённый. – Коготь, алебарда и секира... все три старых символа... и _он_ вернётся... Но как эта перчатка связана...  
– Что ты видел? – резко повернулся к нему Деймос. – Подробнее, брат!  
– Пророчество, благодаря которому мы в Вопящем Вихре, – пояснил Джай. – Но учти, оно туманное, как все пророчества.  
Дружный осмотр, однако, ничего определённого не выявил. Судя по всему, перчатка была всё же далеко не парадной – боевой, не раз побывавшей в битвах. Вот это при осмотре установить удалось легко: безупречной она казалась лишь с первого взгляда. Символы, если и были, исчезли под ударами и влиянием времени; оружие далеко не сразу запечатали в контейнер.  
Одно было ясно: варпово искажение перчатку не тронуло. Её предыдущий хозяин был человеком – насколько это применимо к космодесанту.  
– Пророчества редко бывают ясными, – согласился Деймос. – Но всё равно – расскажи.  
– Я видел коготь, алебарду и секиру. Коготь в крови, алебарду во тьме и секиру в огне. И примарха, который разводит их, он что-то говорит, но я не слышу слов, – Яго говорил, сбиваясь, тембр голоса, такого спокойного обычно, менялся на каждом слове.  
Ватос внимательно слушал, машинально поигрывая костяным амулетом, свисающим с наплечника.  
– Пророчества обычно говорят о будущем. Не может ли быть такого, что примарх... – Деймос осёкся: слишком уж невероятно это прозвучало бы. – В конце концов, ведь говорят, что убийца так и не принесла доказательств его смерти.  
Джай тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, успокаиваясь. Если он рискнул, полагаясь на туманное пророчество, почему сейчас, когда пророчество начинает сбываться, ему настолько жутко? Удача с ними, и эта победа, эта реликвия – доказательство сего.  
– Возможно, примарх жив – в том или ином обличьи, – голос уже не дрожал, раптор старался говорить тихо и спокойно, не срываясь. – Это звучит безумием, да... Но так или иначе, перед нами – наша реликвия. А ещё ты прав, командир, у нас есть нить, по которой стоит пройти и взглянуть, что на том конце.  
Разумеется, Ридаз не был забыт. Деймос уже встал на след, и не собирался его бросать. Однако какой мог быть Ридаз сейчас, когда призрак Призрака, усмехаясь, поманил откуда-то из ночных теней? Этот след заставлял забыть обо всех прочих, бросить всё и рваться за тем, кто его оставил.  
– Завтра мы пойдём в эти Залы Диаонеи, – сквозь зубы процедил Деймос. – И попробуем вытрясти всю информацию, которую они смогут нам сообщить. Слишком уж они хорошо подобрали подарок.  
– А разве примарх носил не доспех цвета полуночи? – задумчиво вопросил Каррах, первая эйфория которого уже схлынула. – Темнее черноты и безлунной ночи был вроде как другой примарх.  
Деймос встряхнул головой. С одной стороны, Каррах был прав, с другой – не хотелось вот так запросто расставаться с мечтой и отворачиваться от зова.  
– Бывает, что отделка доспехов или оружие не совпадают по цвету с доспехом. Возможно – эта перчатка и не принадлежит Ночному Призраку... но и киаварский Ворон нам не совсем чужой. И если перчатка принадлежит ему – это тоже может быть след.  
Почему-то категорически не хотелось сейчас называть примархов по имени. Причину такого нежелания Деймос и сам не понимал.  
– Перчатку чинили. И красили, – Яго совладал с собой. Почти. – Внешние пластины поменяли, вот следы. Она боевая, но это не вторая перчатка Хоруса точно – нет встроенного болтера.  
Ватос продолжал рассматривать перчатку. У него руки чесались изучить внутреннюю поверхность. Миллиметр за миллиметром. Вдруг да повезёт... волосок, чудом сохранившиеся чешуйки эпителия...  
Увы, обнаружить органику не удалось. Да это было и понятно – вряд ли те, кто чинили, оставили бы её с кусочками плоти владельца.  
– Можно я заберу её к себе в комнату? – застенчиво уточнил у Деймоса Каррах, уже примериваясь к тому, чтобы спереть перчатку и ускакать. – Я буду о ней заботиться. Выгуливать вовремя, кровью врагов поливать.  
– Нет уж! – напряжение немного отпустило, и Деймос даже смог усмехнуться. – Ты и так первый к ней обниматься кинулся. И вообще, если это и в самом деле перчатка примарха, то использовать её в качестве плюшевого мишки как-то... неправильно.  
– Почему? – расстроенно уточнил Каррах. – Вряд ли он был бы против. Он вообще не тут и не может быть против, я уверен.  
Колдун вздохнул, не скрывая разочарования из-за неудавшихся поисков. Жаль. Но попытаться стоило...  
Насчёт Ворона, который не совсем чужой, сказать можно было много – в конце концов, одной из самых великих побед Мастера флота была как раз схватка с Гвардией Ворона. Но тут вылез Каррах со своей просьбой, и Джай нервно расхохотался.  
– Братишка, к реликвиям так не относятся. К тому же, ты сам сказал, что, может, это и не перчатка Ночного Призрака, а Коракс нам не слишком-то родной.  
– Я буду думать, что это перчатка Ночного Призрака, – заверил Каррах. – И вообще, где ей будет безопаснее всего, если не с тем, кто сможет о ней позаботиться?  
– Если это и впрямь перчатка нашего примарха – я буду настаивать на том, чтобы мы спали с ней в обнимку строго по очереди и по графику, – Деймос попытался изобразить сурового и безжалостного отца-командира. – Что касается обращения с реликвиями – Джай, подозреваю, судьба перчатки мало волнует примарха. Вряд ли он спросит нас при встрече, как мы с ней обращались.  
"Если эта встреча состоится, то я буду согласен, чтоб с меня содрали шкуру. Лишь бы увидеть примарха, лишь бы знать, что он жив", – мысленно фыркнул Джай. Вслух он ответил:  
– Командиру виднее. Составляй график, дуктус.  
Деймос обвёл братьев взглядом:  
– Тааак... кто ещё претендует?  
Фортис только хмыкнул: уж ему-то сентиментальность по отношению к вещам не была свойственна ни в какой мере. Тем более – к мёртвым вещам.  
– Подобные артефакты лучше держать в хранилище, – мягко высказался Ватос.  
– Лучше – для кого? – уточнил Деймос.  
– Ммм – для артефактов и тех, кто их хочет обнять? – предположил Яго.  
– Для артефактов и желающих обнять. Артефакт надёжно заперт, и никому персонально не обидно, что ему оказано больше доверия, – Ватос перестал играть амулетом. – Отсутствие ссор за право... обнимать.  
– А кто ссорится? – не понял Деймос. – Мы цивилизованно сейчас выясняем, кто претендует на право обниматься с перчаткой. Потом вон график составим, чтоб всё честно. Лично я, – он посерьёзнел, – действительно хотел бы провести ночь рядом с этим артефактом. Иногда в подобных случаях бывают... крайне интересные сны. Псайкеру ли не понимать?  
– Я тоже надеюсь на сны, – кивнул Джай, – так что... я претендую. Это может дать нам ещё кусочек мозаики для понимания, куда ведёт нить, которую мы схватили. Вряд ли перчатка пострадает от того, что будет в каюте, а не в хранилище, а уважение к этой реликвии питаем мы все.  
– Вы ещё предложите заночевать в одной комнате, чтоб сразу проснуться и поделиться тем, что приснится! – всплеснул руками Каррах.  
– Нет, – Деймос покачал головой. – Такие сны нужно смотреть в одиночку.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Ватос. – Но ссоры не всегда начинаются сразу. Это может долго тлеть. Исподволь. Так, что никто и не заметит до поры. Впрочем... решение в любом случае за тобой.  
– Яго? – уточнил Деймос у последнего брата, который ещё, кажется, не определился с решением.  
– Что? – оторвался от разглядывания тот.  
– Тебя включать в график?  
– Если она – _его_ , то меня и так достанет, – ответил провидец. Уж в чистоте своего геносемени он не сомневался. – А если Воронья, то я посплю, когда вам надоест, недельки через три. Спешить некуда, это мне после становления первым объяснили.  
– Тогда – вспомню, что я командир, буду тираном и потребую право первой ночи, – Деймос понимал, что его уже несколько несёт. Однако сейчас и здесь не было нужды непременно и срочно брать себя в руки. В конце концов, не посреди боя же они разбираются. – Джай, Каррах, угадывайте, я сжал в кулак – или ладонь открыта?  
Руку Деймос завёл за спину. Если назначить очерёдность, отсюда и могут вырасти обиды, которые предрекал Ватос. А так – всё честно, кому больше повезёт.  
– Ладонь открыта, – мгновенно выдохнул Джай. Ему, на самом деле, было всё равно, какой будет очерёдность, просто само напряжение момента отдалось в том, как быстро он отреагировал бы.  
– Сжата, – покладисто кивнул Каррах.  
Деймос поднял руку с раскрытой, как на символе Железного Десятого, ладонью.  
Яго непочтительно рассмеялся: "право первой ночи" по отношению к перчатке примарха – это звучало.  
– Тиран, заведу девушку – тебе не дам ни первую, ни вторую ночь!  
Каррах помянул что-то неприятное, но кивнул Джаю, признавая его выигрыш.  
– Радуйся, что он с нас её не требует, – театральным шёпотом сообщил он Яго.  
Ватос внимательно рассматривал свои ногти. Как будто обнаружил что-то невероятно интересное.  
Раптор скользнул ближе к Яго и тихо прошипел:  
– Ну ты думай, что говоришь, а? Как будто тебя павлин клюнул!  
– Яго, на твоих девушек я претендовать не буду, – милостиво кивнул Деймос. – Каррах, а ты давай, подсказывай дурные идеи.  
– Подсказываю! С вас всех по сказке на ночь, – Каррах поочерёдно потыкал в каждого. – Раз меня лишили первой ночи с плюшевым мишкой... в смысле, отцовской перчаткой, я желаю компенсации.  
– Вот завтра Джай перчатку заберёт – и мы, осиротевшие, ляжем под одно одеяло, обнимемся, и я непременно расскажу тебе сказку, – пообещал Деймос.  
– Со всех? – медовым голосом осведомился Ватос. Почему-то это его веселило.  
– А с тебя – две штуки, – радостно согласился с Ватосом Каррах.  
Джая снова пробило на истерический смешок – нет, Каррах с его высказываниями способен обрадовать даже ту самую Меланхолию, о которой сегодня рассказывали.  
– Ну ладно, братец, если хочешь, я тебе сегодня расскажу сказку.  
– Тогда сейчас я всех жду у себя с историями наперевес. Еду и выпивку я найду, – решил Каррах бодро.

 

Трюм, который Повелители Ночи заняли под тренировочный зал, оказался пуст. Но поскольку Деймос не собирался махать мечом – одиночество его вполне устраивало. Оружие оружием, сила силой, но и про ловкость с гибкостью забывать не стоит. Комплекс упражнений на растяжку ещё ни разу никому не помешал.  
Чтобы было удобнее, дуктус остался в одних шортах. Свежие шрамы от когтей шпилеубийцы были хорошо видны на груди и животе Астартес.  
В апотекарионе было вполне уютно и удобно. Но чем больше Ватос приходил в себя после скитаний, тем сильнее тяготился одиночеством. К тому же следовало восстанавливать форму тренировками, не полагаясь на одну лишь биомантию. Поэтому колдун покинул обжитые помещения.  
Где расположен импровизированный тренировочный зал, он помнил – об этом говорили в день, когда он ступил на борт этого судна. Так что найти удалось... ну, почти сразу.  
Здесь царил приятный мрак. Ватос улыбнулся, снимая шлем.  
– Здравствуй, Деймос.  
– Ватос? – дуктус разогнулся из довольно заковыристой асаны и криво усмехнулся, приветствуя брата. – Решил выбраться из норы?  
Из норы? Колдун вздёрнул ровную тонкую бровь, но решил не изображать обиду.  
– Да, хотел... – взгляд остановился на шрамах, исчертивших торс Деймоса: – О! Впечатляет. Я посмотрю.  
Это не было вопросом. Скорее просто предупреждением. Ватос шагнул ближе и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться особенно впечатляющегь шрама.  
– Это от одной твари с Кёрса, – Деймос взглянул на колдуна с некоторой настороженностью, но позволил себя коснуться.  
_Холодное, адски холодное лезвие полоснуло по телу десантника, пронизав его болью, проходя сквозь броню так легко, будто её и не было. Удар поразил – и возникший из тумана враг снова отпрянул тёмным силуэтом к ближайшей стене._  
Ватос стянул латную перчатку с правой руки. Ловкие уверенные пальцы коснулись шершавой поверхности шрама, исследуя повреждения. Чуть надавили, ловя память о былой боли. Колдун тихо выдохнул. Ощущение чужой боли сладко щекотало нервы, вызывая приятный трепет под ложечкой. Но помимо этого он был ещё и лекарем-биомантом.  
– Глубоко. Скверно рубцуется, – колдун поднял на Деймоса странно заблестевшие глаза. – Может со временем вызвать атрофию части мышц. Если хочешь – поправлю.  
– Странно... – удивился Деймос. – Двигаться вроде не мешает, хоть и побаливает ещё иногда. Но если и правда скверно – лучше поправь. А то апотекарий как-то за расставанием не то не успел, не то забыл, пришлось самому ковыряться в меру умения.  
– Нарушено кровоснабжение, – Ватос с улыбкой потянул перчатку с левой руки. Бледные пальцы подрагивали от нетерпеливого предвкушения. Да, ему не хватало этого. Примитивной и яркой боли живого существа, которая омоет сознание и освежит его. – Со временем это скажется. Быстрая регенерация... порой играет неприятные шутки. Эту рану можно было бы иссекать и зашивать послойно. Но вскрывать не буду. Будет больно, предупреждаю, – с милой улыбкой известил он дуктуса, разминая пальцы.  
Деймос пожал плечами: боль давно его не пугала. Как говорил Рамиэль, Ангел Кхорна – иногда только боль и позволяет понять, что ты ещё жив.  
Нет, склонности к мазохизму дуктус ни в коей мере не испытывал. Боль не была другом – скорее, старым знакомым, которого не слишком хочется видеть, но с которым неизбежно встречаешься раз за разом.  
– Я всё же не медик. Так что я тем более рад нашей встрече.  
Улыбался Ватос достаточно нехорошо. Однако Деймоса сейчас волновали не мысли и ощущения брата, а исключительно его медицинские таланты.  
– О! – улыбка колдуна стала рассеянной. Мысли уже были далеко – для предстоящих манипуляций требовалось сосредоточение. Ватосу крайне не хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь пошло не так. Он лучше многих собратьев знал о том, насколько опасна работа с варпом.  
Мощь наполняла его, покалывая кончики пальцев, даря восхитительное ощущение мощи и целостности. Ватос прикрыл глаза, давая себе привыкнуть к этому и справиться с эйфорией. Давно он не использовал силу.  
В воздухе заметно похолодало. Биомант мягко, уверенно прикоснулся к торсу Деймоса, исследуя раны, пробуя их на вкус. Отголоски давней боли, сохранившиеся в памяти тела дуктуса, отозвались сладким спазмом в животе колдуна. Ватос облизнул губы, воздух вырвался из лёгких неровным долгим выдохом. Это было прекрасно. Если бы он оказался рядом, когда Деймос получил эти раны – ему бы потребовалось известное самообладание, чтобы не усилить его агонию, желая получить ещё больше удовольствия.  
Но всё же Ватос был Повелителем Ночи и братом дуктуса по крови примарха. А ещё он был медиком и колдуном. Он умел направлять свою волю куда лучше, чем полагали те, кто считал его легкомысленным треплом, путающимся с варповой нечистью.  
Ватос работал аккуратно и тщательно, возвращая на место волокна и мелкие кровеносные сосуды, разрывая и сращивая их вновь, ликвидируя последствия кустарного лечения. Он всегда ценил тонкую и изящную работу. И был не чужд перфекционизма.  
Он вполне мог временно снизить или даже полностью отключить дуктусу чувствительность к боли, но не делал этого – даже не осознавал до конца, что манипуляции проводятся куда болезненнее, чем он способен. Боль Деймоса была для него одновременно наградой, наслаждением и подпиткой для продолжения колдовства.  
Боль отточенными клыками вгрызалась в недавно успевшие зажить шрамы. Деймос впервые сталкивался с биомантией, поэтому не мог знать, насколько болезненными должны быть прикосновения Ватоса. Однако, с шипением втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, пообещал себе, что в следующий раз – если, конечно, будет возможность – без нормального обезболивания не подпустит Ватоса ни к себе, ни к одному из братьев. А сейчас оставалось только терпеть. Впрочем, никто не сказал, что непременно нужно просто терпеть и ничего не делать.  
Дуктус на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, прикрыл глаза, а потом выдохнул – медленно, усилием воли заставляя себя расслабить мышцы спины и шеи и разжать кулаки. Он не пытался избавиться от боли, но возводил стену между ней и собой, отделял себя от неё. Память привычно подкинула картинку для сосредоточения: море, низкое тёмное небо, плеск волн и мерное дыхание Океана – одно из немногих воспоминаний детства, дарившее покой и безмятежность во время медитаций. Песок под босыми ногами. Безлюдие и безмолвие. Мерный шум. Запах соли. Тишина...  
Ватос прикрыл глаза, мягко содрогаясь от удовольствия. По сосредоточенному лицу пробегали слабые судороги наслаждения. Но ничего лишнего он себе не позволял. Никаких ненужных раздражений нервов дуктуса. Только лечение. Нельзя превращать брата и пациента в кормушку. Простое правило, установленное Ватосом для себя много лет назад. И его он соблюдал свято.  
Боли было предостаточно. И следовало быть осторожным. Не выдать себя. И не перегрузить себя ощущениями, иначе можно ошибиться – и ошибиться фатально.  
Но как давно не было возможности замучить кого-то для подпитки...  
– Шрамы убрать? – Ватос постарался, чтобы вопрос был задан как можно более деловым тоном, без намёка на рвущее нервы удовольствие, наполнявшее его.  
Голос колдуна разбил тёмное стекло сосредоточенности, и боль вцепилась снова – хотя на этот раз куда слабее. Деймос открыл глаза и покачал головой:  
– Не надо. Когда-нибудь, когда я буду старым и дряхлым ветеранищем, я буду греть свои старые кости у очага, а вокруг меня соберутся маленькие скауты и попросят: дедушка Деймос, расскажи нам сказку. И я, шамкая морщинистой челюстью, поведаю им повесть о шпилеубийце, с вооот такими когтями! Спасибо, брат.  
Ладонь дуктуса дружески коснулась заиндевевшего наплечника.  
Ватос улыбнулся, убирая руки со шрамов. С одной стороны, он устал. Много тонких деликатных манипуляций после долгого перерыва. Это не переломать кости. С другой – он чувствовал себя приятно освежённым. И нужным.  
Воздух вокруг колдуна потеплел. Псионический иней начал таять.  
– Рад, что смог оказаться полезным, – он чуть встряхнул кистями рук, сбрасывая остаточное напряжение.  
Рука собрата на наплечнике. За это можно было отдать даже жизнь. Ватосу на миг стало совестно за то, как он наслаждался болью.  
– Если бы не ты – я бы в итоге схлопотал все последствия собственной косорукости, – Деймос улыбнулся колдуну с благодарностью. – Без полноценного медика в команде тяжко. Других, конечно, латать проще, чем самого себя – но мой уровень ты мог оценить.  
– Ты даже не апотекарий, поэтому неудивительно, – Ватос рассеянно стряхнул капельки влаги с наруча. – На всё есть свои специалисты. Странно требовать глубоких и обширных познаний в технике от того, кто не проходил соответствующего обучения. Лечение не отличается от ремонта, – болтовня колдуна была плавной и словно бездумной.  
– В чём-то не отличается, – согласился Деймос. – И если сравнивать с ремонтом техники – то я так, умею подать инструменты и подкрутить пару разболтавшихся гаек, если они не совсем отвалились. Кстати, ты сюда по делу пришёл, или именно меня искал?  
– Всего лишь хотел размяться с оружием, – Ватос чувствовал, что остатки дрожи удовольствия потихоньку угасают, оставляя спокойную сытость. Во время скитаний он довёл свой организм до пределов возможного. Теперь силы возвращались. Как же кстати оказались эти раны Деймоса...  
– Какое оружие предпочитаешь?  
– Для рукопашной – меч. Классика в известном смысле, – Ватос поднял латные перчатки. Внезапно ему стало стыдно своей всё ещё истёртой и исцарапанной брони. – Я приведу доспех в порядок, обещаю.  
– Для приведения доспеха в порядок у нас есть технодесантники, – успокоил Деймос. – Вообще можно было бы помахать мечами вместе, но надо либо мне надеть броню, либо тебе – снять.  
Ватос склонил голову к плечу. Без брони ему было некомфортно. Однако у доспехов заедал сервопривод на левом колене, что могло подвести в неподходящий момент.  
– Можно, – наконец кивнул он, начав избавляться от доспехов.  
Деймос подошёл к стойке в углу, выбрал пару лёгких мечей: без доспеха – как раз самое оно. Не цепные, потому что иначе даже колдун может не залатать последствия.  
– Держи, – перекинул он Ватосу один из мечей. – И учти: покалечишь – сам будешь чинить, так что осторожнее размахивай.  
Колдун аккуратно снял броню, оставшись в поддоспешном комбинезоне. Ловко поймал брошенный ему меч.  
– Чинить я умею, – он коротко улыбнулся, пробуя баланс незнакомого оружия.  
Деймос чуть пригнулся и пошёл по кругу большими мягкими шагами. Ухмылка стала хищной, и чтобы почуять азарт дуктуса, не нужно было даже псайкерских талантов. Ватос, стелясь, сдвинулся вбок, открываясь для нападения, приглашая броситься и ударить. Его лицо было спокойным до безмятежности, только глаза сверкали любопытством.  
Первый удар был пробным: оценить стиль боя, скорость реакции, манеру движений. Но бил Деймос не в любезно приоткрытую брешь, а в правое плечо. Ватос не стал парировать – ушёл резким, каким-то вывернутым движением и тут же ударил подмышку. Стремительно, как атакующая змея.  
Деймос не уворачивался – прыгнул вперёд, резко сокращая дистанцию, и ударил колдуна мечом поперёк корпуса. Плашмя. Этот удар Ватос не стал отражать, принял. Захватил руку Деймоса, рванул его, выводя из равновесия.  
Деймос позволил себя уронить, перекатился по песку арены и вскочил на ноги.  
– Неплохо, – одобрил он. И метнулся вперёд, почти распластываясь вдоль пола – снова намечая удар через грудь и живот.  
Ватос, резко выдохнув, ногой взбил песок, метя в лицо противника. Деймос мотнул головой, закрывая глаза и уворачиваясь от фонтанчика песка. Сгруппировался и с разворота врезал Ватосу ногой по рёбрам. Он не был уроженцем Нострамо. Но он был Повелителем Ночи, и в некоторых случаях вполне мог обойтись без зрения.  
Удар был сильным. Ватос позволил себе упасть, не тратя время на возвращение равновесия. У анатомии Астартес свои плюсы... Колдун ушёл в стремительный перекат. И атаковал – стелясь, нанося колющий удар снизу под диафрагму. Деймос развернулся, позволяя глубокой царапине расчертить бок – и ударил сверху, в бедро. В настоящем бою такой удар вполне мог бы обездвижить противника.  
Ватос коротко прищурился. Использовать маленький грязный трюк и перекрыть Деймосу дыхание? Нет. Оставаясь фактически на полу, он ударил в колено, обозначая подсечение сухожилий. Дуктус коротко ухмыльнулся и, добросовестно учитывая "повреждение", упал на колено. И ударил остриём вверх, под край рёберного панциря.  
Колдун рванулся, метя в горло и сводя поединок к обоюдному поражению. Деймос вскинул левую руку, останавливая клинок предплечьем. Рискованый жест, но в реальном бою мог бы спасти жизнь. А если бы лезвие заклинило между лучевыми костями – был шанс ещё и обезоружить противника.  
Ватос уронил послушное тело вбок, как-то неестественно извернувшись. В броне подобное проделать труднее. Существенно труднее. Температура воздуха вокруг Повелителей Ночи упала на несколько градусов. Деймос перекатился назад кувырком через плечо и поднялся, по-прежнему оберегая "раненую" ногу.  
Колдун сумел вовремя остановить удар, но всё же рассёк кожу на руке, и Деймос машинально слизнул с кожи тонкую струйку крови.  
– Ещё раунд?  
Ватос поднялся плавным слитным движением. Воздух снова стал теплее. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Деймосу. Сейчас колдун чувствовал себя счастливым.  
– Позже.  
Деймос кивнул, ничуть не огорчённый и не разочарованный. Отнёс меч на стойку и направился к одному из выходов:  
– Душ вон там. И да, доспех сам в починку сдашь, или мне спасать тебя от разозлённого Фортиса?  
– Спасибо, – Ватос аккуратно устроил меч на стойке. – Разъярённого Фортиса я переживу. Не освежует же он меня, в самом деле.  
– Не разъярённого, – поправил Деймос. – А недовольного тем, что его оторвали от верстака. Он в последнее время совсем к Механикус ушёл, я даже не знаю, что он там сейчас клепает.  
– О... но всё же придётся, – Ватос повёл плечами.  
– Я буду носить венки на твою могилу, – пообещал Деймос. И добавил, уже серьёзно: – Но если вдруг по твоему следу кто-то явится – можешь не переживать: мы тебя не отдадим.  
Ватос зябко повёл плечами. Некоторое время он молчал, не находя слов. Варбанда, давшая ему жизнь, так легко от него избавилась, а случайно встреченные...  
Улыбка вышла жалкой и судорожной.  
– Что-то не так? – насторожился Деймос.  
– Всё хорошо, – торопливо заверил Ватос, – но так... радостно это слышать после того, как братья...  
– "Что нам осталось, кроме верности нашей крови?" – процитировал Деймос. – Что у нас есть, кроме братских уз? – добавил он уже от себя. – Тот, кто забывает об этом, недостоин стоять в строю облачённых в полночь.  
Биомант тяжело вздохнул. Сделал шаг ближе, осторожно положил руку на плечо дуктуса. Несмело сжал.  
– Я не забуду того, что вы для меня сделали. Никогда.  
– Пока ничего толком и не сделали, – Деймос накрыл ладонь колдуна своей. – Накормили и дали отлежаться. И вон, уже успели припахать к полезной деятельности.  
– Это уже много, Деймос.  
– Пусть будет так, – дуктус не стал уговаривать и отговаривать.  
Ватос, смутившись из-за проявленной слабости, убрал руку. Коротко кивнул и направился в душевую.

 

С утра Деймос оказался на ногах раньше всех. И решил сделать одну полезную вещь: прежде, чем отправляться в Залы Диаонеи, хотя бы выяснить, что это за Залы такие. Может, местный краеведческий музей, который уже не знает, как бы ещё напомнить миру о себе и привлечь посетителей – поэтому каждый раз выступает на Гонках с дополнительным призом. А может, какая-нибудь грозная цитадель Механикус, для которых Гонки – повод выкопать из мастерской очередной (с их точки зрения) хлам и расчистить кусок места. Или ещё какой-нибудь вариант королевства в королевстве. А может, там вообще сидит лично примарх, слухи о смерти которого оказались сильно преувеличены Империумом, и таким образом на что-то намекает своим потомкам. В общем, надо было выяснять – и выяснять, понятное дело, было лучше всего у Джетангира. Поэтому Деймос отправил ему запрос, пометив, что срочность отсутствует, однако хотелось бы получить ответ в течение этого дня.  
Князь отозвался быстро, прислав документ, написанный им лично – краткую выжимку.  
Залы Диаонеи оказались крупным планетоидом в самом центре Спирали, не входящим ни в один из пиратских доменов. Истинный лабиринт, в хитросплетениях которого разбиралась лишь присматривавшая за Залами раса Администраторов.  
Строго говоря, Залы были дворцом удовольствий, всех мыслимых и немыслимых. А ещё это была нейтральная территория, где все жители Спирали могли встречаться и обсуждать что угодно, не вступая в конфликты.  
Само собой, общая для Спирали традиция даров жила и тут. Многие посетители Залов оставляли какую-то добычу, и вообще подарить Залам что-то ценное считалось хорошей приметой. Поэтому за века коллекция собралась огромная и могла содержать самые неожиданные вещи.  
Казалось бы, Залы – прекрасная цель для любителей поживиться. Тем не менее, статус нейтральной территории и неписаные законы Спирали хранили планетоид. А кроме того (и этому вопросу Джетангир уделил особое внимание): "Желающие ограбить Залы или развязать там конфликт, – писал князь, – столкнутся с двумя трудностями. Во-первых, найти что-то в лабиринте Залов без помощи Администраторов почти невозможно. Во-вторых – статуи. В Залах огромное количество прочных металлических статуй, изображающих зверей, людей и разнообразных существ – и это не просто украшения. По зову Администраторов они могут ожить и наброситься на любого врага. Известные мне прецеденты говорят, что они очень эффективны".  
Засидевшийся вчера допоздна Яго встал попозже, но его запрос был готов ещё ночью.  
– Дуктус, в каком дополнительном снаряжении нуждается отряд, и что мы имеем на обмен? Я рекомендую, – он попытался подобрать самый вежливый синоним слова "советую", "настаиваю", "прошу, – заняться улучшением и добавлением снаряжения там, где наша слава велика, и нас видели с местным Воителем.  
– Надо обдумать, – отреагировал Деймос. – Причём Фортиса и механикусов корабля тоже неплохо бы спросить. В конце концов, по кораблю не так давно стреляли. Ещё необходимы боеприпасы – как для нас, так и для людей, запас карман не тянет. И запчасти для доспехов – тоже никогда не помешают. Дальше уже по индивидуальным запросам.  
– Мне связаться на эту тему с капитаном? Корабельный ремонт за гранью моих знаний, я пока предлагал поискать что-то, за чем могу отправиться лично.  
– Да, уточни у Сол-хана. И у Фортиса.  
Яго вздохнул, и переадресовал запрос. Работать с Фортисом ему не нравилось, в общем-то, потому что тот отвечал взаимностью, полностью уйдя в технические детали. Запрос по братьям выдал просьбу Карраха о хорошем стрелковом вооружении, хотя слов "гиббелинскую дуру, она клёвая, я хочу пострелять" технарь не понял и вычеркнул. Но суть запроса – что есть на обмен – осталась, в принципе, той же.  
Деймос собрал братьев в кают-компании и, во-первых, пересказал полученную от Джетангира информацию, во-вторых – озвучил запросы Яго.  
Фортис сообщил, что на обмен может отдать куски от туши шпилеубийцы, на которые наложил лапу ещё на Кёрсе. Правда, без насыщения варпом они практически бесполезны – но вполне сойдут за музейную редкость, так что Администраторы могут заинтересоваться. Возможно, куски бесполезны и не стоят даже одного магазина к болтеру. А возможно – за них можно дважды купить все Залы, и ещё останется сдача. Имеет смысл для начала прихватить с собой образец и поторговаться.  
– Хорошо, принято, – кивнул Деймос. – Я так понимаю, мы сейчас опять разделяемся. Кто-то идёт со мной в Залы, кто-то – с Яго, по местному рынку запчастей. Есть добровольцы?  
– Я бы хотел увидеть эти Залы, а как технарь бесполезен, так что мне разумнее идти с тобой, командир, – улыбнулся Джай. Бродить по рынку запчастей, когда можно попасть в настолько любопытное и загадочное место? Ну простите! Особенно если можно выбирать.  
– Там нечем торговать, так что я один прогуляюсь, – пожал плечами техник. Много купить за одну улыбку он не надеялся.  
– А я бы сходил на рынок, – осторожно подал голос колдун.  
– Фортиса я тогда тоже забираю, – решил Деймос. – Если потребуется предъявить победителя гонок в качестве аргумента – пусть со мной будет хотя бы один.  
Фортис хмыкнул, но высказываться не стал.  
– Я тоже на рынок хочу, – признался Каррах. – Яго, ну возьми нас, тебе ж не жалко? А я умею мило улыбаться и пудрить мозги.  
– Да уж, Каррах там всех затреплет так, что они рады будут вам любые детали отдать! – ухмыльнулся Деймос. – Ладно, тогда мы с Джаем и Фортисом отправляемся.  
– Не вопрос, – Яго улыбнулся. Толку с трёх торговцев не много, но всё-таки веселее.

 

Яго двинул свою малую команду на здешний рынок. Три десантника были отрядом, привлекавшим себе повышенное внимание, а уж когда ты выиграл Гонки, многое из того, что есть на рынке – твоё. Поэтому он гордо шёл среди рядов, мысленно вздыхая об одном – по-настоящему великих вещей, как, например, вон тот полный терминаторский доспех или вооооон тот стрелковый сервитор, им не достанется.  
_– Чёрный рынок орал залихватской но красной ценою.  
Мне совали под нос антикварный поднос, предлагали примерить доспех..._  
Примерно такого содержания песенку Арриан насвистывал себе под нос, двигаясь по рынку.  
Ватос следовал за собратом, стараясь не отставать. После невинной подпитки от дуктуса к колдуну понемногу возвращалось его привычное любопытство и интерес к окружающему миру.  
Каррах осматривался с искренним любопытством и то и дело норовил отстать, прилипнув к очередной витрине. Слаанешитский рынок был слишком ярким и интересным для его психики, а пёстрые психические переливы успокаивали взгляд.  
– Яго, а мы что конкретно ищем?  
– Ну у нас ничего на обмен нет, так что всякую мелочь. Гранаты, например, или вон тот огнемёт для тебя вполне подойдёт, – сказал технопровидец, присматриваясь к означенному огнемёту. Ручной, легионный, обычного качества – можно попробовать заполучить.  
– Да, я помню. Я тебе приносил тот справочник, помнишь? – Каррах тоже рассматривал огнемёт, мысленно примеривая его на себя. – А лазпушка мне не светит, да?  
– Боюсь, лично я её не отожму за просто так. Но могу попробовать отжать для тебя этот огнемёт, а ты уже попытаешься махнуть его на лазпушку, или поменять на неё свой тяжёлый болтер, – Яго любил лазерное оружие с его надёжностью и ручной перезарядой боезапаса, но чётко понимал, что лазерки, нужные и десанту и людям, ценятся высоко.  
Каррах вздохнул, морщась.  
– Ну, хоть не плазмаган... а тяжёлый болтер и силовой меч, как думаешь? – он воззрился на Яго как на специалиста в торговле. – На них лазпушку выменять можно будет? Я мечом так-то всё равно не пользуюсь почти, у меня боевой нож есть, если что...  
Ватос прислушивался краем уха к разговору братьев, наблюдая за пёстрой толчеёй вокруг. Порой паранойя брала верх, и чудилось, что он видит членов варбанды, так долго его преследовавших. Но нет, каждый раз это оказывался кто-то иной. И всё равно это заставляло нервничать. Не сделал ли он ошибку, пойдя на рынок? Но, с другой стороны... невозможно всё время трястись за свою шкуру!  
– Давай тогда я с этим огнемётом попробую, а потом поищем. В принципе, легионный тяжёлый болтер и лазпушка примерно одинаковы, просто для разного применяются, – Яго постарался придать своему голосу уверенности, потом выдохнул и вошёл в лавку. Оттуда в течении минут пяти доносился его голос, какие то возражения, потом что-то зашипело, раздался смех десантника, и он вышел, помахивая огнемётом.  
– Хорошо быть удачливой ходячей аномалией – ты знаешь, что огнемёт не заряжен. В общем, пошли искать тяжёлое вооружение – раз уж ты всё своё с собой таскаешь.  
– Ага... я найду, ты не переживай! – бодро пообещал Каррах, едва заметно встряхиваясь и выпрямляясь. Видящие чуть больше, чем обычные, глаза внимательно пробежались по пёстрому многоцветью толпы. Каррах не знал, что ему нужно, просто доверившись себе... и варпу. В следующее мгновение он кивнул, то ли сам себе, то ли кому-то невидимому, и начал проталкиваться вперёд, поманив товарищей за собой.  
Там оказалась лавка, торгующая оружием – почти открытая, товар выставлен на витринах прямо на улице. И торговец робко сжался, нервно дёргая щупальцами на ушах и взирая на нависшую над ним фигуру.  
Космодесантник в тёмно-зелёном доспехе, на плече – череп в центре чёрного солнца. Шлем пристёгнут к поясу, черты лица – суровые, словно вырубленные из камня, один глаз заменён аугметикой.  
А за плечами – лазпушка.  
– Ты, недоаугментированный низкоквалификат! – возглашал десантник. – Что значит – нет такого? Вчера тут видели!  
– Господин, уже купили... – лепетал торговец.  
Ватос оглянулся на Яго.  
– Полагаешь, он хочет?.. – неопределённо вопросил колдун, кивнув на Карраха.  
Каррах мечтательно уставился на лазпушку.  
– А что купили? – мирно поинтересовался он, выходя вперёд и отвлекая Астартес от торговца.  
– Ну, если предположить судьбу... – протянул технопровидец.  
– Тяжёлый болтер, – мрачно рыкнул тот, не оборачиваясь. – Мне он для взрывного эксперимента нужен.  
– О! А я как раз ищу, кому бы тяжёлый болтер обменять, – Каррах широко улыбнулся. – Интересует?  
А вот теперь незнакомец развернулся всем корпусом и пристально уставился на Карраха. Так смотрят на машину, прикидывая – а не починить ли ей мотор?  
Торговец облегчённо выдохнул и спрятался под прилавок.  
Каррах безмятежно улыбался, ничуть не напуганный. Дескать, согласен – так и скажи, не согласен – ну, жаль, придётся искать другого покупателя.  
– На что? – сурово вопросил десантник.  
Из соседнего ряда донеслось рокочущее: "Давай так – или я куплю у тебя книгу, или я съем твоё сердце"; обладатель лазпушки хмыкнул, но не отвёл взгляда от Карраха.  
– На лазпушку, – Каррах кивнул на оружие Астартес. – Нужна, понимаешь ли, как тебе тяжёлый болтер.  
Ватос оценивающе смотрел на потенциального участника обмена, прикидывая его боевые характеристики. Не то, чтобы он ждал боя, но мало ли что...  
Незнакомец задумался, потирая подбородок.  
– Покажи болтер, – сказал он наконец.  
Каррах покладисто кивнул, извлекая болтер из креплений и демонстрируя его Астартес. Болтер как болтер, отличного качества, без лишних наворотов, сам бы купил, если б не продавал, одним словом.  
– А ты – лазер, – среагировал Яго. Мало ли. Конечно, неисправное орудие носят редко, но всё-таки и такое бывает.  
Незнакомец оглядел его быстро и профессионально – каждое движение выдавало человека, который привык к такому оружию. В ответ на слова Яго он кивнул, отцепил лазпушку и передал Карраху с уточнением:  
– Она заряжена. Осторожно.  
– Халанд, – послышался тот же рокочущий голос из соседнего ряда. – Я всё достал. Возвращаюсь.  
– Я задержусь, нашёл болтер, – отозвался десантник.  
– А. Скажи, что если тебя обманут, я терпеливо дождусь уязвимости, достану все мозги и отдам Ламмею на опыты.  
Халанд лишь кивнул, осматривая болтер и бурча под нос краткие комментарии.  
– Ага... – Каррах покосился на Яго и глазами просигналил: "Спаси меня, дорогой брат, а я тебе потом пирожок отдам".  
Ватос подобрался. Совсем незаметно. Только в воздухе чуть похолодало.  
Яго взял орудие движением человека, для которого эта вешь – как новая девушка для ловеласа, сотая, но уже – заранее – любимая. Пальцы пробежали по чистым линзам, свет упал на фокусирующий кристалл, лёгкая концентрация – и пришло понимание.  
– С ней можно идти на лендрейдер. Меняй – оба выиграете, но я бы заодно запросил бы описание этого взрывэксперимента.  
Халанд тем временем закончил осмотр и кивнул:  
– Пойдёт. Я ещё усовершенствую. Кто вы?  
– Один из осколков легиона Повелителей Ночи, – улыбнулся Яго, перекидывая лазпушку Карраху и отвешивая лёгкий поклон. – Ну и лучший стрелок нынешних Гонок как часть этого осколка, Яго Арриан.  
– Халанд Вел, главная шестерня нашей компании, – коротко ответил десантник. – Хорошо. Договорились.  
– Вот и отличненько! – широко улыбнулся Каррах. – А что за эксперимент-то планируется, если не секрет?  
– Распылить аэрозольную взрывчатку на космической станции и выстрелить в неё из болтера, – деловито пояснил Халанд. – Лазер там не сработает, хозяин позаботился, а вот так его точно пробьёт.  
– А хорошо, – одобрил Каррах. – Надеюсь, закончится удачно. Удачи в свершениях, Халанд!  
Тот коротко кивнул и уверенно двинулся прочь, унося болтер. Каррах обнял лазпушку, поглаживая её по стволу. Ему хотелось вернуться домой и пострелять.

 

В отличие от любых других доменов, найти Залы Диаонеи и достичь их оказалось совсем несложно – место и впрямь славилось на весь Вихрь.  
Снаружи Залы были примечательны сами по себе. Огромный овальный планетоид висел в центре паутины из множества эфирных мостов, соединявших его с иными астероидами Спирали. Поверхность его казалась совершенно гладкой – но это если не пускать в ход сенсоры. Механизмы же показывали, что планетоид покрыт множеством тщательно пригнанных друг к другу пластин, на каждой из которых имеется безупречная тонкая гравировка. Батальные сцены, любовные, пейзажи, изящные строки стихов, кузнецы за работой, чародеи посреди потоков варпа – похоже, на пластинах были нанесены сюжеты на любой вкус.  
Залы развернули во все стороны длинные щупальца причалов, и сейчас не менее пары десятков из них были заняты кораблями разных классов; расцветка и эмблемы отличались не хуже гравировок на Залах. Мелодичный голос диспетчера направил "Фалько" к одному из таких.  
– Когда оцените – сообщите, хорошо? – попросил Сол-хан. – Команда уже отдохнула, но ей интересно. А я хочу знать, вернутся ли люди из такого увольнения.  
– Да, капитан, – как бы Джай ни был очарован открывшейся картиной, не отреагировать на слова капитана нельзя. Это ещё и предупреждение лично тебе, уколола паранойя: ты можешь поддаться на местные красоты и развлечения.  
– Разумеется, – пообещал и Деймос. – Вообще должно быть безопасно, особенно если не лезть из экономии в тёмные подворотни за развлечениями сомнительного качества. Но мы проверим дополнительно.  
Покинув "Фалько", Деймос огляделся. Надо было найти какие-то указатели – или тех, кто может подсказать дорогу. Потому что встать посреди причала, включить внешний динамик и во всю мощь завыть "Администраторы, выходите, подлые трусы!!!" конечно, можно... однако это уж точно будет не самым разумным действием для начала вежливых переговоров.  
Долго искать не пришлось: навстречу Повелителям выскользнули две гибкие фигуры.  
Они определённо не были людьми, но и не отличались так уж подчёркнуто. Ростом примерно со среднего человека, изящные и лёгкие в движениях, с тонкими чертами лица, очень светлокожие. У одного волосы почти белые, у другого – чёрные.  
Или у одной и другой? По чертам лица определить пол было невозможно, а свободная одежда, перехваченная серебристым поясом, скрывала детали фигуры.  
По коже обоих встречающих струились тёмные узоры, разбегались по лицу, ныряли под воротник, выскальзывали на кисти. Казалось, неведомый каллиграф тонкой кистью украсил чужое тело – но узоры двигались и перетекали, складываясь в приятный, успокаивающий рисунок.  
– Добро пожаловать в Залы Диаонеи, – мягкими мелодичными голосами произнесли они хором. – Чем мы можем услужить воинам Повелителей Ночи?  
– Вы можете услужить нам, если поможете узнать, каким путём в Залы попал наш приз, – Деймос снял шлем в качестве жеста вежливости. – И был ли он подготовлен заранее, ещё до Гонок – или другая команда за победу получила бы другой приз?  
Встречавшие переглянулись.  
– Мы не причастны к выдаче призов, – осторожно сказал(а) брюнет(ка). – Мы можем вас проводить к тем, кто ответственен за удовольствие хранения и радость разделения, если таково будет ваше желание.  
– Да, наше желание именно таково, – подтвердил Деймос. – И я буду признателен, если вы окажете содействие в его исполнении.  
Фортис снимать шлем пока не спешил. Шлем, знаете ли, очень удобен, если надо скрыть выражение лица.  
Джай тоже снял шлем, следуя примеру командира. Вмешиваться в беседу он пока не собирался, заодно отгоняя пакостную мысль: если бы наши не оказались настолько хорошими гонщиками, реликвия бы попала в чужие руки. Возможно, была бы утрачена навечно. Сама возможность такого пробирала холодом.  
Встречавшие грациозно поклонились.  
– Прошу вас проследовать вглубь Залов, – предложил(а) блондин(ка). – Вам расскажут то, что возможно поведать.  
Повелители Ночи последовали за гостеприимными хозяевами.  
Идти оказалось недолго – или это именно казалось? Поворот, уход вверх, небольшой коридор, спуск – и всё. Однако нельзя было не обратить внимания: через каждый десяток метров в коридоре попадались одна-две металлические статуи. Громадные львы и ящеры, воины со вскинутыми мечами или целящиеся из болтеров, художники с кистями, учёные с планшетами...  
Наконец Повелители Ночи оказались в круглом зале, лишённом окон и озарённом мягким приятным светом. Стены здесь покрывали тщательно выписанные фрески, изображавшие солнечные пейзажи – казалось, свет так и льётся отовсюду.  
Здесь десантников встретили ещё трое. Двое из них были Администраторами – с рыжими и русыми волосами, всё той же мягкой грацией и текучими узорами на коже. Около стены же сидела женщина-человек, прикрывшая глаза – на вид очень старая, но с гладким лицом, иссечённым узором из тонких шрамов.  
– Мы будем рады дать вам ответы, о досточтимые гости, – голос рыжего(й) был таким же мягким и мелодичным, как и у других. – Залы Диаонеи всегда готовы доставить удовольствие тем, кто приходит сюда.  
Джай рассматривал статуи с живым интересом, восхищаясь мастерством их создателей.  
– Коллекция Залов Диаонеи не может не внушать уважение, – сказал он двоим проводникам.  
А вот круглый зал с фресками вызывал тревожное ощущение, и раптор не сразу понял из-за чего. Слишком много света. Словно в ответ на мысли Джая, свет слегка потускнел, становясь куда более комфортным для легиона Ночи.  
– Приветствую, достопочтенные, – мимолётно Деймос задумался: ведь провожатые ни с кем зримо не связывались. Выводы? Первый: возможно, они псайкеры. Второй: возможно, Повелителей Ночи ждали. И предугадали их интерес заранее. Что ж, гадать вряд ли пришлось долго. – Я повторю вопросы, с которыми пришёл сюда. Как наш приз попал в Залы Диаонеи? Был ли он предназначен любому победителю Гонок, или выбран после нашей победы?  
– Ваш приз был доставлен сюда четыре века назад Айнзером Механиком, – прозвучал ответ. Похоже, рыжеволосый(ая) Администратор был(а) здесь главным. – В контейнере, в каком мы его предоставили, он с тех пор не открывался. Айнзер упоминал, что проводил ремонт содержимого у мастера Тиндра. Что до предназначения... Госпожа Белоокая?  
Женщина у стены подняла веки; её глаза были затянуты сплошной белой плёнкой.  
– Когда настаёт время выбрать что-то, я смотрю иными глазами, – произнесла она. – Я вижу то, что должно отдать, и говорю об этом.  
Деймос на свет даже не обращал внимания: не до того. Слишком много азарта. Хотя, конечно, приглушённый свет был более комфортным.  
– Госпожа Белоокая, – обратился он к женщине. – Вы выбрали приз ещё до Гонок?  
– В тот момент, когда объявили об их приближении и за двенадцать секунд до того, как нас попросили выбрать, – откликнулась женщина.  
– А можно узнать, кто это – Айнзер Механик и мастер Тиндр? – поинтересовался Джай, – Приз, выбранный вами, госпожа, действительно идеально подходит именно нам.  
Он старался не допустить в голосе ни лишнего азарта, ни благоговения. Вежливый разговор, и всё.  
Получается, госпожа Белоокая – провидец? Причём она, судя по всему, не знала, кто победит в Гонках – знала именно о том, какой приз нужно отдать. Возникло искушение попросить: а предскажите-ка нам, чем закончатся поиски... владельца перчатки, но пока Деймос сдержался. Стоит поискать более понятные следы. Например, упомянутые Механик и мастер, о которых уже спросил Джай.  
– Айнзер Механик – корсар, нередко появлявшийся в Спирали, – нить разговора снова ушла к рыжему(й) Администратору. – Он бывший механикус, и оттого склонен искать в первую очередь интересные технически вещи. Мастер Тиндр – знаменитый кастирский оружейник, но увы, он трагически погиб полтора века назад.  
Значит, след мастера утерян, решил Деймос. Печально.  
– А Айнзер Механик ещё жив? Можно ли его разыскать?  
Администратор печально развёл(а) руками.  
– Он не появлялся в Спирали вот уже восемьдесят лет. Мы приносим свои глубочайшие извинения, однако мы не владеем сведениями о том, где он находится.  
– Но и вестей о его смерти также не было, я правильно понял? – переспросил Джай, надеясь, что и вторая нить не оборвётся здесь же.  
– Никто из известных нам сведущих не упоминал о его гибели, – предельно осторожно ответил(а) Администратор.  
– Откуда он приходил в Спираль – тоже неизвестно? – уточнил Деймос.  
– Мы не вмешиваемся в дела других, – уточнил Администратор. – Мы радуем тех, кто приходит к нам. Оказываясь у нас, Айнзер Механик упоминал о Квесале, Двиммере, Штурме, Арбетноте.  
– Это уже хоть что-то, – Деймос благодарно склонил голову. – Больше никакой информации о призе и путях, которыми он к вам попал, у вас нет?  
– Подробные расспросы могут вызвать огорчение у гостей, – поднял(а) руки Администратор. Узоры на коже заструились и переплелись, выдавая сожаление.  
Конечно, можно было сказать, что отсутствие информации вызовет крайнее огорчение у Повелителей Ночи. Однако вряд ли это оказалось бы эффективно. Что ж, дальше придётся выяснять самим. Например, поискать на картах Хенрики упомянутые Квесал, Двиммер, Штурм и Арбетнот, посмотреть, насколько они близки к Ничейной Зоне и логову Псевданора, уточнить информацию у Джетангира...  
– Тогда у меня последний вопрос, на который вам будет куда легче ответить, – Деймос помнил о просьбе Сол-хана. – Некоторые люди из экипажа нашего корабля хотели бы ненадолго покинуть борт и отдохнуть. Чем у вас принято платить за отдых и развлечения?  
– Как правило, командиры и сюзерены расплачиваются драгоценностями или редкими предметами. Также у нас много игорных заведений, где можно пополнить своё состояние тем, что ценится в Залах – однако нельзя не предупредить, что удача бывает очень переменчива.  
– Хорошо, я уведомлю капитана, – про детали от шпилеубийцы Деймос заговаривать не стал. Редкость, конечно – но ими уж скорее Айнзера Механика соблазнять. А так... в конце концов, "Фалько" же принимал на борт какой-то груз перед тем, как оказаться в Вихре? – Вы могли бы проводить нас к нашему кораблю или хотя бы указать дорогу?  
Рыжий Администратор изящно указал(а) в сторону тех, кто встретили Повелителей Ночи и сейчас молчаливо ждали у дверей. Узоры оплели его(её) пальцы; двое других Администраторов поклонились, сопровождая движение танцем чернил на коже.  
Деймос отметил для себя способ коммуникации, но задавать лишних вопросов не стал.  
– Благодарю вас за ваши сведения и за ценнейший дар, которым увенчалась победа наших соратников, – Джай искренне считал, что немного лести вдобавок к вежливости не повредит. Жаль, что командир не собирается, похоже, сам познакомиться с развлечениями Залов, а совсем отбиваться от стаи пока не хотелось.  
Администраторы слаженно и изящно поклонились. Белоокая тоже склонила голову, безошибочно глядя прямо на Джая.  
Деймос поклонился в ответ. Конечно, благодарность с его стороны несколько запоздала, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. И вообще, пусть Администраторы думают, что так и планировалось: командир выражает благодарность последним и уже стоя на пороге.  
– Ваша помощь принесла нам радость, – произнёс он. – В свою очередь, я буду рад оказать вам посильную помощь при необходимости.  
По пути к кораблю Администраторы поинтересовались, требуется ли Повелителям Ночи ещё что-нибудь. Деймос ответил, что, скорее всего, команда выйдет прогуляться и отдохнуть, поэтому один(на) из Администраторов сообщил(а), что будет ожидать известий.  
Уже войдя в шлюз, Деймос остановился, поражённый внезапной мыслью. Хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, но проделывать такой жест без шлема было небезопасно. Поэтому дуктус просто обернулся к Фортису с Джаем и тоном, не лишённым некоторой торжественности, возгласил:  
– Братья мои, я идиот! А точнее, мы – шестеро идиотов, потому что не вспомнил ни один. Ведь приз за Гонки состоял не только из перчатки! Так что мы должны быть если и не богачами, то довольно обеспеченными людьми!  
– Ты командир, тебе и решать, как распоряжаться призом, и познакомимся ли мы со здешними развлечениями, – пожал плечами Джай. – Но я так понимаю, что это хорошее место для ещё одного отмечания нашей победы.  
– Прежде всего – приз надо осмотреть и поделить, – распорядился Деймос. – Что-то в общий фонд, что-то – экипажу корабля, остальное – между нами шестерыми, причём Яго и Фортису должно достаться больше прочих, Ватосу – меньше. Приз за Гонки, поэтому будет справедливо делить не на равные части.  
Приз был больше всего похож на пиратский клад из романтических историй: драгоценные камни и металлы, украшения, оружие. Часть Деймос разделил, часть отложил в сторону для дальнейшего дележа в присутствии второй половины команды: в конце концов, братья имеют полное право выбрать себе приз по вкусу: вдруг кому-то до рези в глазах глянется именно вон то колечко? А на гулянку и уже отобранной части хватит с лихвой. Экипажу "Фалько" достались просто материальные ценности.  
Дальше Деймос связался с технопровидцем:  
– Яго, мы идём гулять по местным злачным местам. "Фалько" стоит на причале, можно сразу попросить, чтоб местный диспетчер направил вас туда. Ваши доли приза за Гонки я оставил в каютах, и учитывайте, что это ещё не всё, но из остатка будете выбирать уже сами.  
– Ясно, – отозвался тот, потом поинтересовался: – А вы спешите? Злачные места любят большие группы, больших парней и большие деньги.  
– Нет, не спешим. Можем дождаться вас.  
– Тогда мы сейчас добегаем до вас, оставляем покупки и присоединяемся. Яго связь закончил.  
– Ждём, – коротко бросил Деймос и тоже отключился.

 

Празднество празднеством, но о деле забывать не стоило. Поэтому Деймос при первой возможности полез в карты Хенрики и к навигатору, а потом запросил лишнюю информацию у Джетангира. Князь пиратов слегка удивился астрографическим интересам, но не отказал.  
Карты помогли слабо. Нет, все упомянутые миры там нашлись, но были они отнюдь не рядом. Если рассматривать Вихрь как нормальное пространство, то Арбетнот и Квесаль находились на противоположной его стороне; двойная система Штурм-Дранг располагалась на "юге", за половину Вихря от Спирали, Двиммер – примерно так же, но на "севере". Разумеется, реальное время путешествия могло оказаться куда короче или длиннее, но в ответ на вопрос навигатор перечислил два десятка факторов, которые могли повлиять, причём половину из них – в профессиональных терминах Навис Нобилите и своего Дома.  
Карта была снабжена не очень информативными пометками у многих миров. Арбетнот обходился без них, Квесаль был обозначен как "колдуны", Двиммер – "сложная территория", Штурм и Дранг – "оборонные заказы".  
Джетангир кое-что пояснил. Штурм и Дранг оказались вечно конкурирующими планетами, которые, тем не менее, постоянно торговали с остальным Вихрем. Дрангийцы делали превосходные орудия, штурмийцы были мастерами фортификаций и осадных машин, а иногда и мобильных крепостей. Квесаль – знаменитая в Вихре планета псайкеров и чародеев; там строили корабли и снабжали колдунами-навигаторами половину варп-шторма. Там делали демонические машины и предоставляли колдовские услуги.  
С двумя другими мирами было сложнее. Арбетнот имел репутацию проклятой планеты, хотя суть проклятия оставалась неясной. Те, кто путешествовал туда, либо становились богатыми, либо не возвращались вообще. Джетангир потерял там трёх агентов, и более рисковать не стал.  
Двиммер имел не менее странную репутацию. Этот мир торговал артефактами и боевыми машинами, но был крайне изоляционистским и не приветствовал никого. Джетангиру даже не удалось туда кого-то удачно заслать, и князь пиратов был этим изрядно оскорблён.  
Вообще, если смотреть правде в глаза, стоило признать, что след примарха, и без того призрачный, утерян практически безвозвратно. Мотаться по всему Вихрю, спрашивая у каждого встречного и поперечного, не видали ли они тут некоего Айнзера Механика, выглядело глупой идеей. Конечно, если учесть интерес указанной личности к механизмам, на Штурм, Дранг и Квесаль стоило обратить несколько большее внимание. Двиммер оставался как запасной вариант, Арбетнот – на случай, если даже на Двиммере ничего не выгорит. Заодно Квесаль и Двиммер, судя по всему, имели шансы оказаться родиной шпилеубийцы – а это значило, что путь мог так или иначе привести именно туда, и тогда можно было, помимо вопросов нанимателя, попробовать уточнить там и вопросы сугубо личные.  
В итоге, оторвавшись от карт Хенрики и пояснений Джетангира, Деймос озвучил братьям свои соображения и заключил:  
– Таким образом, пока что мы оставляем всё как есть и летим в гости к Псевданору, оттуда – по возможности – в Ничейную Зону, наступать на хвост Ридазу. А сейчас – можем вернуться в Залы и отдохнуть, заодно – проследим за экипажем, чтоб не влипли ни во что.  
– Логично – высказал своё мнение Яго. – Нам в принципе, всё равно, откуда начинать.  
Чутьё молчало. Может, потому что он ничего не знал о местах, которые обсуждались, а может, потому что ни одно из этих мест не было хоть насколько-то важным для поиска.  
– Дуктус, а куда потом собирался вас вести самозваный собиратель "Легиона"?  
Насколько Яго успел понять, хвастуны среди хороших бойцов были очень не редки. Заглянуть в эти глаза, понять, как коготь и "мастер когтя" связаны – было очень завлекательно.  
– Хороший план, – ухмыльнулся Джай, и тут же посерьёзнел, услышав вопрос Яго. Проследить за тем, куда отправился безумец... или самозванец, тоже стоило. Если это возможно.  
– Мне ни Сахаал, ни Вератион ничего не говорили, – Деймос сосредоточился, припоминая. – Вроде бы псайкер, которая ушла с ними, упоминала, что на Сакгрейве видели Повелителей Ночи. Не исключаю, что Сахаал мог направиться туда, раз мы ему не подошли. Но гарантии дать не могу.  
– А что такое этот Сакгрейв? Кроме шансов на Повелителей Ночи? – заинтересовался Яго. В перечисленном списке такой планеты не было. – И где он?  
– Сакгрейв – ещё один из миров Вихря, – Деймос пожал плечами. – На картах попадался. Точнее ничего не знаю, потому что специально не спрашивал.  
– Бывшая пиратская планета, – отозвался Каррах спокойно, осматривая своё оружие. – Ну, как бывшая, там и сейчас пиратов и банд полным-полно, но раньше там была какая-то империя пиратская, вот Сакгрейв был столицей. Потом кому-то он встал костью в горле, и его раздолбали. Теперь там руины, бардак и вечные дожди... город один, правителя я уже и не помню, но кто-то конкретный, не многовластие точно. В руинах полно было всякого добра и настолько же полно охранных систем на страже этого самого добра, так что далеко не все оттуда возвращаются. Но при энной доле везения выйти оттуда богатым и живым можно.  
– Интересно. Бардак и много всякого добра – квинтессенция вихря, ха, – рассмеялся Яго.  
– Да уж, – согласился Деймос. – Но если там пиратская вольница... Я ведь говорил Сахаалу, что он даже со мной не справился – а для многих его доспех куда ценнее, чем он сам, будь он хоть трижды Первый капитан.  
Каррах тихо фыркнул, продолжая возиться с новой игрушкой.  
– Я так понимаю, больше ни у кого ни идей, ни возражений нет, – подвёл итог Деймос. – Тогда на сегодня всё, идём отдыхать.  
Фортис, как и предполагал дуктус, идти отказался. Было, конечно, интересно расспросить брата, во что он такое там с головой нырнул, но тут лучше дождаться, пока сам расскажет. Вытрясать из технодесантника информацию, которой он не был готов делиться – дохлый номер, это Деймос давно усвоил.  
– Каррах, а ты много знаешь про Сакгрейв? – Джай не ёрничал, лекция от собрата действительно оказалась очень информативной. – Не в курсе, кто там эту пиратскую империю раздолбал?  
Логично было предположить, что именно их ставленник сейчас и рулит этим городом. Возможные маршруты вообще выглядели замечательно. Что погостить у Псевданора, что увидеть Сакгрейв. В конце концов, даже очень отбитые на голову пираты вряд ли заходят связываться с отрядом космодесантников. Особенно если отряд сам не полезет на рожон.  
– Рассказывали много, – усмехнулся Каррах. – Эльдары раздолбали. Не спрашивай, я сам много не знаю, но знаю, что они.  
Джай присвистнул сквозь зубы. Представить себе эльдара, правящего городом искателей приключений, было трудновато... хотя кто их знает, какие у местных обычаи? Если уж тёмные эльдары и даже орки могли выступать на Шестикратных гонках, и никого это не удивляло.  
– Эльдары, понятное дело, тёмные, нормальным тут делать нечего, – констатировал Деймос. – Ну, если там ещё и Повелители Ночи – будет либо зверская конкуренция и резня, либо нежная дружба и обмен опытом.  
– Среди эльдар есть нормальные? – с искренним недоумением уточнил Каррах.  
– С нашей точки зрения – нет. Но сами по себе они очень отличаются, тёмные и эльдары кораблей это как мы и Империум, – выдал Яго сведения, заложенные ещё при трансформации.  
Раптор с интересом взглянул на командира. Дуктус неожиданно угадал взаимоотношения флота Сильвади с тёмноэльдарскими пиратами – до нежной дружбы, конечно, не дотягивало, но взаимовыгодное сотрудничество и обмен опытом вполне существовали. Любопытно, это намёк или так, пальцем в небо и в самый флагман?  
– Заглянем – выясним, что там и как? – предложил он, – Или не до них сейчас, у нас другая дорога и поиск?  
– В первую очередь всё же Ридаз, – решил Деймос. – Потом – Айнзер Механик. Не исключаю, что в поисках Ридаза мы можем дополнительно наткнуться на что-то, что облегчит дальнейшие поиски. Сакгрейв оставим на закуску – Сахаал, если он там, сам выбрал свой путь. Организовывать ему спасательную экспедицию, даже если требуется, не вижу смысла. Пополнить варбанду – возможно, но мы пока справляемся и имеющимся составом, у нас вон ещё Ирвэс прибавился. Впрочем, если по ходу дела нас к Сакгрейву занесёт, или попадётся информация – отмахиваться не буду.  
Про отношения флота Сильвади с пиратами из тёмных эльдаров Деймос не знал. Однако угадать было несложно: достаточно в общих чертах понимать, что из себя представляют тёмные эльдары и Повелители Ночи.  
– Ему и не потребуется. Ты несправедлив и пристрастен, Деймос, – заметил Каррах спокойно. Сейчас, с новыми игрушками и после весёлой пробежки, он был доволен, умиротворён и молотил языком втрое меньше обычного, зато качественнее. – Он тебя достал, но это не повод его принижать, тем более ты тогда тоже вёл себя как идиот. И, может, капитан он и отвратный, но в рукопашной он бьётся как Кхорном за задницу укушенный, тебе до него далеко. Как и мне, и Джаю, и Вератиону... и вот этого у него не отнять.  
– Он был одним из величайших бойцов Легиона, – тихо произнёс Джай. А мысленно добавил: "И, может, ты угадал, что с ним случилось". Бешеная ярость, готовность сорваться даже на своих... рапторское проклятие или метка Кхорна? Если Первый капитан, всегда презиравший преклонение перед Тёмными Богами, поддался их влиянию, это тоже могло многое объяснить. Он злился и скрывал не свои цели, а свою слабость.  
– А с тем, что он в рукопашной круче нас всех, вместе взятых, причём в несколько раз – я и не спорил, с самого начала, – Деймос тоже отнюдь не рвался в бутылку. – И с тем, что оба вели себя как идиоты – тоже, если помнишь. Просто я не вижу никаких других причин бросать всё и переть на Сакгрейв, по крайней мере – с ходу не вижу. Псевданор и Ничейная Зона – понятно, Айнзер – тоже, но Сакгрейв?..  
– Ты сказал, что он с тобой не справился, – зевнул Каррах. – Это неправда.  
– Не справился, – повторил Деймос. – Но я не имел в виду грубую силу. Он не сумел добиться, чтобы я пошёл за ним – ни силой, ни убеждением. Добился только того, что я готов был сдохнуть, но не вставать под его знамя.  
– Так и говори. А то – даже со мной не справился, доспех отберут, на кусочки порежут... – да, последние два были уже чистыми домыслами, но Карраху было скучно. – Сам он всех порежет. И спасать его мы всё равно полетим, если придётся.  
– Не уверен, – протянул Яго. До этого момента он внимательно слушал. – Я сейчас не исключаю вариант, что он – ментально или физически – не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.  
– Я так понимаю, спасать мы, если что, полетим не его, а твоего наставника, – вмешался в разговор раптор. – Впрочем, я тоже не верю, что Сахаалу понадобится помощь. Если он – действительно тот, чьим именем назвался, то, думаю, справится с врагами.  
"А если нет, так погани и надо! Вряд ли то, что сделают с ним на Сакгрейве, будет хуже того, что придумал бы для самозванца разгневанный Мастер Флота. Сильвади не простил бы издевательства над памятью друга".  
– Я так и сказал – не справился. То есть – не достиг той цели, ради которой вообще со мной связался, – обсуждение начинало надоедать, но сейчас была не та ситуация, когда можно было бы хрястнуть кулаком по столу и приказать заткнуться. – Про "отберут доспех и порежут на кусочки" я не говорил, не передёргивай. И да, Джай прав: спасать, если что, мы будем Вератиона. Сахаала – только если лично он лично у меня запросит помощи. Можешь не говорить, что я мстителен, я сам это знаю.  
– Разумеется, мы будем спасать Вератиона! – дёрнул плечом Каррах. – Я один отправлюсь, если придётся. А ты не мстителен, ты придурок. Во-первых, доспех самим лишним не будет. Во-вторых, Корону примарха отдавать на поругание всякой мерзости – папа прибьёт. А если не папа – то Фортис, Джай, Вератион и я, мне тоже папины блестяшки нравятся. В-третьих, если он всё-таки выживет, он будет нам обязан жизнью и должен будет когда-нибудь вернуть долг, а рукопашник такого уровня в должниках – вещь очень хорошая, даже если он по всем остальным параметрам урод.  
– Блессстяшшки! – ругнулся Яго. Разговор ушёл куда-то в Империум. – Отец выбросил эту блестяшку. Рукопашник такого уровня без мозгов – я видел, к чему такое приводит, и не хочу видеть рядом Кхарна. Доспех – кусок керамита, на М-4 их делают, а так он может быть ещё больше заражён хаосом, чем доспех того трахнутого Тёмным Принцем шумовика.  
– Корона – пожалуй, – согласился Деймос. – Если она настоящая. И с доспехом ты тоже прав. Но мы сейчас обсуждаем это так, будто уже собрались лететь! – он рассмеялся, потом снова посерьёзнел. – А что касается Сахаала – нет, в должниках он мне не нужен. Даже если он настоящий... особенно – если настоящий.  
– Не нравится Корона – я себе возьму, – отрезал Каррах.  
– О приложении к этой короне знаешь? – съязвил провидец.  
Деймос пристально взглянул на брата:  
– Значит, собрался на Сакгрейв?  
– Папа будет приходить и ругаться? – наивно уточнил Каррах. – Да не собрался я никуда. Скучно просто.  
– Нет, приплывёт флагман, с него слетит большой красный парень с большой красной секирой – расхохотался Яго. Неудачу этого парня на флоте расписывали в красках. – Знаешь, этот парниша, помимо того что демонюка, свято уверен что примарх оставил корону ему. Сахаал от него свалил, но получится ли то же у тебя? Пусть у парня того мозги в основном на секире висят.  
Псайкеры не любят кхорнатов. На флоте не любили Ацербуса. Сочетание вызвало ооочень язвительный смех.  
– Братья, у нас праздник впереди. И переругаться сейчас как-то глупо. Если что, будем своих вытаскивать, как иначе? Но пока они выбрали одну дорогу, мы – другую, – Джай тряхнул головой – нарастающая ссора начинала его злить.  
Деймос медленно встал.  
– Каррах, ты сам пошёл за мной. Не за Сахаалом. И не с Вератионом. За мной. Для чего? Чтобы от скуки тыкать мордой во всё, что кажется тебе неправильным в моих словах и действиях, и обзывать придурком? Я готов терпеть такое от Фортиса, но не от тебя. Если я не устраиваю тебя как командир, и ты хочешь вернуться к Вератиону – мы доставим тебя на Сакгрейв, пусть даже придётся отклониться от выбранного пути. Если ты всё же в моей команде – то ты, по крайней мере, думаешь, прежде чем говоришь.  
– Я – думаю. И ты думай, – Каррах подниматься не спешил, откинувшись на кресло назад и закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть хотя бы сейчас. – Если ты позволяешь тебе хамить, не думать, даёшь тыкать себя в каждую оплошность и никак не одёргиваешь – кто тебе виноват? На твоём месте я бы себе врезал намного раньше. Я пошёл с тобой, потому что я боялся Сахаала сильнее тебя. Я пошёл с тобой, потому что видел в тебе того, кто мог стать моим командиром. Ты не превращаешься в Сахаала, нет. Ты становишься бахвалящимся пустозвоном. Так что остановись, пока не закончил эту дорогу, и побудь тем, кого я уважал и за кем я пошёл, – Каррах открыл глаза и повернул голову к Яго. – А ты... Прилетит, говоришь? Сбежал, говоришь? Считает корону своей? Слухи, Яго. Мы были с Сахаалом. Мы знаем, где он. Если твой большой красный парень на большом флагмане прилетит сюда за ним, он нас достанет. Потому что мы были с Сахаалом. Потому что мы знаем, где он. И есть ли у нас Корона – значения не имеет. Может, мы и разделились на две дороги, вот только мы всё ещё плаваем в одном дерьме, – Каррах мотнул головой и поднялся. – Я устал. Если пойдёте куда-то – идите без меня.  
Он подхватил своё оружие и вышел, направляясь в свою каюту. Он действительно устал.  
– Да, тебе стоило врезать раньше, – согласился Деймос. – Чтобы напомнить, чем тебя пугал Сахаал, и воплотить это в явь. Если ты настаиваешь – в следующий раз начну с затрещины, а уже потом буду разговаривать.  
Обвинения Карраха больше удивили, чем разозлили – потому что Деймос видел в них не истину, а только глубокую обиду.  
– Подожди! – Джай оказался рядом с Каррахом одним движением. – Брат, что случилось? Во-первых, большой красный парень вряд ли сюда заявится. Во-вторых, никто Вератиона и Сахаала не бросит. И... если я что не то сказал, извини. У меня дурацкое чувство юмора, я знаю.  
Мало перед кем раптор стал бы извиняться, но мелкий братец – это существо особенное. Обижать его не хотелось.  
Яго просто смеялся. Он прекрасно знал – можно искать корону, хотя для него сама корона была куском металла. Можно искать первого капитана Зо Сахаала. Искать тех, кто сражался рядом с Сахаалом, было настолько сложно, что даже заморачиваться этим кто-то бы начал лишь от отчаяния.  
– Разговор и впрямь скатился в Хаос. А врезать... не рекомендую, командир. Я на это празднество, там посмотрим, куда дальше. Кто не хочет туда – всегда есть время тренировке.  
– Как видишь, я пока всё ещё предупреждаю, – Деймос устало повернулся к Яго. – Не знаю, как Каррах – но я сам помню слова Сахаала. Тот пугал: рискуешь, мол, что тебе башку оторвут, пока отношения в команде налаживают. Именно поэтому я и терпел до последнего. Не хочу, чтобы мои братья меня боялись. Может быть, я в этом неправ, но – не хочу.  
– А этого и нельзя, дуктус. Не в ситуации, когда нас пятеро. Не тогда, когда обиженные могут просто пристрелить обидчика. Я не пойду спасать того, кто может быть Первым капитаном, а может и не быть. Повеселимся, потом – к этому Псевданору, а что там на Сакгрейве... как-нибудь узнаем, если он обретёт славу. Или купим его доспех, если славу обретём мы, – странно, но улыбка всё ещё играла на лице Арриана. Как будто эта ситуация его радовала или забавляла.  
– Ну почему, запугать как раз можно. Чтобы и пристрелить боялись. Старое доброе divide et empera, – вздохнул Деймос. – Да, я ещё хреновый командир. Операцию спланировать и провести могу, а вот с отстраиванием команды в мирное время – пока... сам видишь.  
– Понимаешь, тут странно. Я пытался понять, как это работает, и пока пришёл к выводу, что в отрядах из пяти-десяти человек запугивание не сработает никак. Больше – да, больше ясно, что не убьёшь без летального исхода. И то – скорее всего, лазганы убили много имперских комиссаров, – Яго словами тянул Деймоса за собой. Пусть рапторы поговорят, может, Джай Карраху объяснит.

– Всё хорошо, Джай, ты тут точно ни при чём, – Каррах, Деймоса уже не услышавший, чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы Джаю не пришлось за ним нестись. Чуть. – Я сам виноват. Отдыхай спокойно. И я отдохну.  
– Ладно, братишка, – раптор хлопнул Карраха по плечу, – Я тебе каких-нибудь вкусняшек притащу, на празднике должно быть что-то особенное.

Ватос неслышно приблизился в кают-компании. Он знал, что братья собрались там, но в последний момент решил произвести ревизию медикаментов в апотекарионе и несколько увлёкся. А теперь поспешно явился к месту сбора... и тут же ощутил желание стать неприметным и спрятаться в тенях. Кажется, тут спорили.  
Наверное, следовало бы, не привлекая к себе внимания, нырнуть обратно в коридор и сделать вид, что не покидал апотекарион. Но всё же... следовало и быть в курсе происходящего в варбанде. Хотя бы чтобы ненароком не повторилась прошлая история.

– Спасибо, Джай, – улыбнулся Каррах. – И передай Деймосу, что, ну... погорячился я. Пошутить хотел, а вышло... дурацки.  
Раптор кивнул и вернулся к Деймосу и Яго. Ссора улеглась, можно было идти развлекаться.

– Дуктус, наш младший попросил меня передать извинения. Я так понял, он слегка... эмоционально перегрелся от нашей находки и прочего всего. Сейчас отдыхает. Говорит, он хотел только пошутить, а не посягать на твой авторитет.  
– Хорошо, принято, – Деймос медленно кивнул Джаю. – Я потом сам с ним поговорю, когда оба остынем. Про авторитеты, первую суку в стае и так далее. Возможно, его и правда нужно учить тому, что, как мне кажется, должно быть понятно на уровне интуиции. В конце концов, если есть такой Каррах – могут встретиться и другие, кому надо будет объяснять. Буду на нашем внебрачном Вороне тренироваться.  
– А он серьёзно Ворон? – несколько удивился провидец. – Я думал, это оскорбление...  
– Ирвэс же вообще от Белых Шрамов, – не понял, о ком речь, Джай.  
– Это тоже из разряда идиотских шуток, – дуктус ухмыльнулся. – Что один прогеноид у Карраха от Повелителей Ночи, второй – от Воронов. Из той же серии шуточки, что у меня второй прогеноид от Тёмных Ангелов вместе с паранойей, а у Фортиса – от Белых Шрамов, так что они с Ирвэсом дальняя родня.  
– Ааа, – раптор расхохотался, – у вас такие хохмы тоже в ходу? Это про меня некоторые ржали, что вроде как прогеноид взят от Детей Императора, оттуда и любовь к эстетике пригуляла!  
Ватос прислушался внимательнее. Беседа становилась какой-то странной. Отдающей бредом. Но эта информация определённо была полезной. И могла пригодиться при лечении.  
Ватос умел прятаться и быть незаметным. Но от любопытства он подался вперёд, несколько утратив бдительность. Наплечник громко скрежетнул на стене.  
– Привет, Ватос. Тоже праздновать? – спросил Яго, не повернувшись. Впрочем, это-то как раз было логично – спрятаться биоманту от провидца сложно.  
Ватос нервно усмехнулся и вышел из тени.  
– Простите за опоздание. Увлёкся работой.  
– Ты ничего, кроме трёпа на повышенных тонах не пропустил, – провидец наконец развернулся. – А что за работа, расскажешь? Или возьмёшь пример с Фортиса?  
– Что, опять кого-то правильно штопать надо было? – повернулся к колдуну Деймос.  
– Нет. Всего лишь наводил порядок и производил ревизию, – Ватос слегка пожал плечами. – Но если есть подозрения, что у кого-то плохо заросли раны... я могу осмотреть.  
– Экипаж вроде не жаловался. В шахтах досталось только мне и Сахаалу, меня ты уже залатал. При абордаже вроде никто не пострадал.  
– Так мы идём веселиться? – Джай окинул братьев взглядом. – Про дела можно поговорить и потом.  
– Идём, – Деймос решительно тряхнул головой. – И попросим, чтоб кого- то из местных тут оставили, вдруг Каррах сам вылезет?  
– Пошли. Поговорить и по дороге можно. А Каррах сам не потеряется, я думаю, – кивнул Яго.  
– Я останусь здесь, – Ватос улыбнулся, – если вы не возражаете.  
– Ну ёшкин джиринкс... – огорчился Деймос. – Половина команды по углам расползлась!  
– Нас троих хватит – Яго рассмеялся. – Я знаю Фортиса всего неделю-две, но уже привык к тому, что он всегда занят. Ничего, без нас не улетят.  
– Карраха сейчас точно лучше не трогать, я так понял, ему не надо туда, где много эмоций. Пусть отдыхает мелкий, – Джай был бы счастлив пойти на гулянку с младшим братом, но, похоже, это ему будет хуже полёта.  
Ватос прикусил губу и уставился на Деймоса, торопливо соображая, не лучше ли будет передумать и пойти развлекаться со всеми. Но в каюте его ждало новое имущество – купленная на рынке рабыня...  
– Фортис уже здесь, в Спирали бросил нас и ушёл к техножрецам. До того как-то он не таким сычом был, хотя гулянки его и раньше не привлекали, – Деймос кинул взгляд на брата, уткнувшегося в планшет. Тот отстранённо махнул рукой, но не ответил. – Значит, идём втроём – зато идут те, кто точно хочет. И сначала я предлагаю пойти поесть – заодно Карраху привет отправим, чтоб окончательно успокоился. Ватос, тебе прихватить чего-нибудь?  
Предложение было совсем неожиданным. Вроде удара под дых. Колдун удивлённо моргнул.  
– Нет, благодарю.  
– Тогда всё. Яго, Джай – забираем тех из экипажа, кого Сол-хан отпускает, и идём уже!

 

Каррах был благодарен Джаю за то, что он оставил его одного. Сейчас он уже сожалел о своей вспышке: скука, неумение останавливаться и дурацкие шутки завели его слишком далеко. Совсем уж дураком Каррах не был и понимал, что высказывать то, что он высказал Деймосу только что, лучше все-таки наедине и спокойно.  
Но...  
Он действительно устал. Яркое многоцветье аур до сих пор словно мелькало перед глазами, и взгляду отчаянно не хватало спокойной синей ауры Вератиона. Да и самого Вератиона...  
Каррах честно думал, что как-нибудь справится. Вер и сам говорил, что Каррах должен справиться и вытянуть без него. Но... но. Карраху его отчаянно не хватало, слишком уж резким вышел разрыв.  
Повелитель Ночи тряхнул головой и стянул оружие, осторожно устраивая его на подставках. Всё-таки отлично получилось: хороший размен оказался, даже очень...  
Мысли снова сбились на то, как бы воспринял это наставник, и Каррах сморщил нос. Хорошо, наверное, что он не пошел со всеми. Видеть сейчас чужое радостное многоцветье казалось... издевательством.  
Каррах завалился на кровать, едва стянув доспех, повертелся, подгребая под себя подушки и укутываясь в одеяло. Вератион вечно посмеивался над его привычкой строить себе гнездо... да что ж такое! Какого варпа все мысли сползают на Вератиона?!  
"Хоть бы всё хорошо было! Я ж даже не успею, если что... ну почему ты не остался, как бы всё было проще!"  
Каррах подтянул под себя подушку, обхватив её руками. Раньше ему тоже не хватало Вератиона, но сейчас... Больше не было азарта боя, не было мандража подготовки, не было первого интереса к незнакомым братьям. Была глухая тоска и одиночество.  
Астартес редко плачут. Каррах исключением не был.  
Но вот сейчас, пожалуй, был как раз тот самый редкий момент.  
Как же хорошо, что он никуда не пошёл и никто не пошел с ним...

 

Когда трое космодесантников и добрая сотня человек оказались вне корабля, их ждали всё те же два Администратора, что и раньше. Они одинаково поклонились и заговорили хором:  
– Добро пожаловать в Залы Диаонеи вновь, досточтимые гости. К вашим услугам напитки и яства всех видов, что можно найти в Вихре. Умелые и прекрасные девушки и юноши. Выведенные для активных развлечений существа. Игры всех степеней азарта. Вещества для создания радости, вводимые любым желательным вам способом. Спортивные состязания, доступные как для ставок, так и для участия. А также мы с наибольшей вероятностью гарантируем предоставление вам иных удовольствий, что не упомянуты сейчас, но могут прийти вам на ум.  
Джай чуть облизнулся, услышав о прекрасных девушках. Впрочем, про это пока не думаем, лучше спросить, что они тут понимают под спортивными состязаниями и азартными играми. Пока что развлекаемся вместе, расползаться кто куда будем потом. Ну и надо же Карраху заказать каких-то деликатесов, пусть брат порадуется. Высказываться он пока не спешил, дуктусу надо ощутить себя главным.  
– Начнём с яств, пожалуй, – ответил Деймос. – И с сопровождающих для людей, если возможно. Мы не планируем водить их стадом за собой, но хотели бы, чтобы они могли развлекаться на свой вкус. И мы крайне заинтересованы в их благополучном возвращении на корабль.  
– Сопровождающие будут выделены, – отозвался(лась) блондин(ка). – Они уже направляются сюда и встретят ваших подчинённых.  
Так оно и вышло – на сотню людей выделили десять Администраторов, которые повели экипаж за собой. Космодесантники же последовали за двумя оставшимися, и те не замедлили предложить им обещанное удовольствие.  
Небольшой зал оказался освещён именно так, как было наиболее приятно глазам Повелителей Ночи. Администраторы и сервиторы двигались совершенно бесшумно, не раздражая слух, но никогда не появлялись и не проходили у гостей за спиной.  
На столе одно за другим появлялись блюда – приготовленные истинными мастерами, и даже если состав иногда определить не удавалось, вкус не оставлял сомнения – безупречный и разнообразный.  
Деймос оглядел стол и повернулся к одному (одной) из Администраторов:  
– Вот всё это разнообразие, – он обвёл рукой простиравшийся над ним натюрморт, – пожалуйста в двойном объёме доставьте на наш корабль. Для Карраха из Повелителей Ночи.  
– Иногда мне хочется стать корабельным коком, – поделился Яго. – А потом я понимаю, что сойду с ума от скуки, и читаю книги по навигации.  
Он улыбнулся. Еда была хороша, чутьё не говорило о неприятностях, так что он просто расслаблялся и пытался поддерживать разговор.  
Администраторы молча поклонились, кто-то поспешил прочь, унося заказ.  
– Вот и к младшему братцу праздник придёт, прямо на борт, – усмехнулся Джай. Сам он гурманом не был, хоть и честно старался. Увы, рапторская, птичья часть натуры подсказывала, что самое вкусное на свете – это сырое мясо. А такое жрать нельзя, мозги быстро поедут.  
– Будем надеяться, по паре пирожков он Ватосу с Фортисом выделит, – Деймос старался хранить невозмутимость.  
– Если сам их заметит, если до Фортиса доберётся, – улыбнулся провидец. Что-то подсказывало ему – не доберётся.  
– Если не поделится, то у Ватоса он и окажется. От пережора, – раптор, конечно, верил в способности Карраха съесть много, но не столько же.  
– И Ватос ему зверски отомстит? – предположил Деймос. – Ведёрной клизмой?  
– Он мооожет! – настроение налаживалось, братья успокоились, жизнь прекрасна. – Что думаете дальше тут смотреть? Азартные игры или спортивные?  
Спрашивать о другом Джай благоразумно не стал – Деймос иногда казался чуть ли не по-имперски правильным.  
– C чего? – удивился Яго. – Ватос же сказал – наелся. И игры – лучше спортивные. В азартные мы полезем участвовать.  
С виду биомант вполне восстановился. Всё-таки метаболизм Астартес был соответствующий, нервяк и недоедание ушли.  
– Я бы посмотрел на бои, – ответил Деймос. – Там хоть если и полезем участвовать, то есть шансы верно определить перспективы и повлиять на исход.  
– Согласен, это как-то веселее, чем мериться нашими шулерскими традициями с местными, – игра в карты на Флоте была популярным развлечением, с приговоркой о том, что "не пойман – не шулер". Сам Джай в картах полагался больше на удачу, чем на умение обманывать.  
Стоило Астартес позвать – и всё те же двое Администраторов послушно провели их через коридоры. Казалось, путь был недолог, однако Яго ясно ощущал тонкие всплески варпа вокруг.  
В конце концов Повелители оказались в небольшой ложе, выходившей прямо на идеально круглую арену.  
– Сейчас как раз состоится жеребьёвка, – пояснил(а) брюнет(ка), указывая на крупное табло, где мелькали образы. – Ксеносы, люди, боевые сервиторы. Приносим глубочайшие извинения, однако ваши собратья сейчас не участвуют.  
Образы застыли. Слева высветилась зелёная морда орка, справа – бледное человеческое лицо, украшенное зеленоватой татуировкой.  
– В течение шести минут можно сделать ставки, – произнес(ла) блондин(ка). – Потом начнётся бой.  
– Пожалуй, я поставлю на человека. Такая самоуверенность должна быть чем-то оправдана, – Деймос решил рискнуть небольшой суммой. Такой, чтоб не жалко было потерять в случае чего.  
– Шутки для ставлю на орка, – Джаю было всё равно, на самом деле, он хотел посмотреть бой. И да, небольшая сумма, проиграешь – и варп с ней.  
Яго привычно закрыл глаза. Он не был азартен в прямом смысле этого слова, и никогда не играл после попыток предсказаний. Но не попытаться смотреть в будущее было выше его сил, поэтому он дыхнул на перчатку и нарисовал на ней орочьи клыки – знак собственной ставки.  
Шесть минут спустя схватка началась.  
Орк вырвался на арену, потрясая заточенным рубилом, рыча и скаля клыки. Его противник выскользнул из противоположных ворот, сутулясь и поводя из стороны в сторону массивным гарпуном.  
Какую-то пару секунд они сближались. Но потом орк не выдержал, и арена содрогнулась от вопля:  
– ВАААААГХ!  
Ксенос ринулся в атаку, размахивая своим массивным оружием так, что воздух стонал под его ударами. Человек даже не сделал попытки парировать рубило – дождавшись, пока орк окажется почти рядом, он внезапно нырнул вперёд, перекатился по арене. Чужое оружие врубилось в землю за его спиной.  
В тот же миг гарпун ударил в бедро орка, рассекая мышцы, и отдёрнулся прочь. Зеленокожий взревел от боли и гнева, круто развернулся, взмахнув рубилом – но человек снова ушёл перекатом. Орк рванулся было за ним – и тут же понял, что быстро двигаться не может, хромает при каждом шаге.  
Кто другой бы отступился, однако орки осторожничать не умели. Он преследовал врага, не отставал – но тот каждый раз уворачивался. И наконец взбешённый зеленокожий размахнулся – и рубило вспороло воздух, посланное точно снаряд.  
Сверкнул гарпун, сталь звякнула о сталь – и оружие орка полетело далеко в сторону. А человек мигом перешёл в атаку.  
Всё случилось очень быстро. Здоровенный кулак орка отшвырнул противника, угодив ему в плечо – но гарпун вошёл ксеносу прямо в рот, проломив зубы и вонзившись в мозг. Орк завалился на спину.  
А человек, выпрямившись и потирая плечо, двинулся к трупу, схватил гарпун и дёрнул его на себя, возглашая:  
– ФУРИЯ! ФУРИЯ И БЕЗДНА!!  
– Круто! – восхищённо хлопнул в ладоши Джай, не очень-то жалея, что проиграл. – А кстати, – он обернулся, ища взглядом кого-то из местных, – что значит его клич? Это личное, религиозное или клановое?  
– Национальное, скорее, – услужливо пояснил(а) блондин(ка). – Фурия – это планета в Вихре, уважаемый гость. Морская планета. Этот боец родом с неё.  
– А что за планета? – заинтересовался Деймос. Не всё же несчастного Джетангира терзать.  
– Покрытая морем и таящая в себе бездну, уважаемый гость, – послышался ответ. – Там плавают левиафаны и тонут корабли. Космические.  
– А как там живут люди? Острова, корабли, подводные дома?  
– Обычно на кораблях или огромных плотах, уважаемый гость. Никто не живёт под поверхностью; и на ней-то многие обычно живут недолго.  
Раптор заворожённо слушал, позабыв про всё. Эти истории про море странно перекликались с рассказами о морях Нострамо, о людях, которые жили на кораблях и сражались с теми зверями, что таились в глубинах чёрной воды.  
– Красиво сделано – Яго стёр с перчатки рисунок. Не угадал. – А что оттуда возят, кроме вот таких бойцов? Зачем там живут?  
Администратор изящно пожал(а) плечами.  
– Там мало интересного, уважаемый гость. Лишь для тех, кто погружается в тайны, но они за пределами нашего скромного понимания. Или для тех, кто пытается отыскать павшие корабли.  
– Павшие корабли? – заинтересованно спросил провидец. – Там когда-то было сражение?  
– Были битвы, но Фурия иногда... притягивает суда, что приходят на её орбиту, – ответил(а) Администратор. – А иногда – напротив, они всплывают из глубины.  
Глаза Яго сузились, руки сомкнулись. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтоб не начать ходить по ложе.  
– В общем, романтика морских кладоискателей, – подытожил Деймос. – Затонувшие корабли, бескрайнее море, левиафаны на глубине... Там хоть раз находили что-то ценное, или все рвутся туда только за легендами?  
Джай тоже сидел, замерев, чуть покусывая губу. Деймос не понимает, да, но тому, кто с детства слушал легенды Флота, как сам раптор или Яго, Фурия не могла не показаться притягательной. Хотя и опасной.  
– В нашем маршруте этой точке пока места нет? – полуспросил, полуподытожил он, успокаивая себя.  
– Маршруты меняются, – заметил Яго. – А время есть.  
Что-то было в победе умения над грубой силой. В гарпуне против топора. Самое сложное в умении разбираться в предсказаниях – не всё, что ты видишь, является намёткой будущего.  
– Говорят, что почитаемый господин Беледран побывал там, – осторожно ответил(а) Администратор. – Но сам он об этом не рассказывает.  
– Пока – поставим в очередь, – Деймос помотал головой. – У нас и так уже на два экскурсионных круиза набралось!  
Беледран. Тёмные эльдары. Сакгрейв. Теперь ещё и Фурия. Интересно, эти звенья как-то соединяются в одну цепочку? Конечно, пока совпадения кажутся слишком случайными. А если рассмотреть с другой стороны? Допустим, Беледран имеет какие-то дела с тёмными эльдарами. На Сакгрейве есть эльдары – вероятно, всё же тёмные. И Повелители Ночи. И этот же Беледран летал на Фурию – вроде бы. Нет, пока мозаика не складывалась... хвала примарху.  
– Я бы предпочёл к эльдарам близко не подходить. И, может попробовать подойти к Фурии – вдруг там алебарду найдём, – Яго всё-таки проговорился. – Кстати, как спалось с когтем?  
– Ничего особенного, – признался Деймос. Ничего, кроме темноты, горечи и приближающегося скрежета когтей – но говорить об этом в присутствии посторонних не хотелось. Администраторы, конечно, выглядели достаточно щепетильными... но кто знает, где граница их щепетильности, и что из сказанного окажется ключом к чему-то важному? – Что касается алебарды... Почему Фурия? С равным успехом это может быть любая другая планета в Вихре. Или не в Вихре.  
– Ты прав, дуктус. Фурия, конечно, завораживающая планета, но нет никаких завязок, которые могли бы связать её с Севатаром или кто там в видении отмечался алебардой. И я не вижу повода срываться туда, – Джай старался говорить спокойно, не задевая Яго.  
– Будет время, ресурсы и желание – можно слетать, – утешил Деймос. – Просто не прямо отсюда.  
– Ты прав, нету... – протянул Яго. Впрочем, гарпун – древковое оружие с широкой режущей кромкой – пробивающий голову топорника остался в памяти. "Надо разобраться подробнее, ой, надо".  
В целом ничего из ряда вон выходящего во время прогулки не произошло. В какой-то момент Повелители Ночи разделились. Деймос подозревал, что без него Джай и Яго могут развлекаться менее невинно – однако, в конце концов, он им командир, а не мать-наседка. А они – полноценные Астартес, а не беспомощные дети. "Ты доверял им в бою – учись доверять и в мирное время".

 

На "Фалько" Деймос вернулся первым из трёх. И сразу направился к Карраху – задержался только, чтобы снять доспех.  
Успевший успокоиться Каррах сейчас мирно спал, закопавшись в груду подушек, одеял и покрывал, которые натащил себе сразу, как устроился здесь.  
– Каррах, – Деймос вежливо постучал. – К тебе можно?  
Каррах за своей грудой одеял не слышал, но дверь была не закрыта, так что войти было можно спокойно.  
– Каррах!  
Деймос позвал громче и постучал ещё раз. Вот если бы Карраха там сейчас убивали – другое дело. Но просто так вламываться на чужую личную территорию... опять же, это можно было позволить себе с Фортисом – три десятка лет бок о бок сильно способствуют умению без слов понимать друг друга и не видеть оскорблений там, где имеет место, например, простой недосмотр. А с братьями, которых знаешь в лучшем случае несколько месяцев, определённые условности лучше соблюдать: вежливость – во многих случаях, единственное, что не позволяет вцепиться друг другу в глотку.  
Спустя минуту дверь открылась, а сонный Каррах прошлёпал назад к кровати, даже не посмотрев, кто к нему явился.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, ничего, – Деймос вошёл следом. – Если не считать происшествием наш последний разговор.  
Каррах поморщился, закапываясь назад в гнездо, на этот раз сидя.  
– Я перегнул. Знаю. Джай тебе передал, что я ему там сказал?  
– Передал, да. Я принял извинения и не держу на тебя обиды, брат. Но ты перегибаешь палку уже не в первый раз, а исполнять предсказание Сахаала я очень не хочу.  
– Я говорю, что думаю. Сегодня я перегнул, знаю. Но в общем – да, я так думаю. Ты хороший брат, но ты перегибаешь в обратную сторону, – Каррах потёр переносицу, жмурясь. – Вератиона я уважаю и люблю. Сахаала я боюсь. А тебя... ты всё прощаешь и не одёргиваешь, когда надо остановиться. И не наказываешь за промахи, то есть это мне нравится, но как я тогда пойму, где я промахнулся, когда ты даже не говоришь? И ты странно себя ведёшь.  
– Да, я прощаю. Потому что мне нужны в первую очередь не бойцы, которые пойдут за мной, а братья, которые мне верят. И при этом умеют думать своей головой, на случай, если таковое умение откажет мне – поэтому я не одёргиваю, а пытаюсь подсказывать. Сегодня мне не хватило терпения, извини. Что касается наказаний... Если вдруг когда-нибудь я не просто в горячке дам по морде, а буду наказывать продуманно и планомерно – значит, меня можно пристрелить, потому что это не я, а оборотень в моём обличии, – Деймос чуть улыбнулся. – Скажи, там, где вы с Вератионом были раньше... Когда старший говорил "отойди и пусти меня вперёд" – ты тоже кидался наперерез, боясь рискнуть тем, кого считаешь более ценным для команды?  
– Вот я и думаю. И делаю, как думаю. Наш старший таких ситуаций не допускал, – едва заметно улыбнулся Каррах. – Командир – самое ценное. Командир, апотекарий, псайкер, три самые ценные боевые единицы. Ими нельзя рисковать, потому что без них всё будет совсем фигово. Понимаешь? Ты вот представь на минуту, что там была ловушка, и ты умер. Мы бы что делали, по-твоему, когда наш командир так идиотски и бесславно бы сдох? Думаешь, что хорошее? Да сейчас прямо. Командиру рисковать собой, когда это совсем не нужно – это очень дурацкая идея. Ладно б мы ещё на прорыв шли из вражеского окружения, тогда понимаю, идти первым и почётно сдохнуть – святая обязанность. А так... или вот спутники! Там получить люля было гораздо более вероятно, чем с микродвигателями, или, по крайней мере, уж точно равновероятно, вот почему на спутники ты ломанулся с гиканьем, а микродвигатели пытался оставить соперникам?  
– Командир, конечно, штука ценная, – не стал спорить Деймос. – Но мы с Фортисом росли в смешанной варбанде, я упоминал. Командовал нами Кровавый Ангел. И я с первых имплантаций привык, что командир, каким бы ценным он ни был, всегда идёт первым. Когда под рукой есть легион – там да, можно попробовать поиграть им в регицид из командного пункта. Но когда нас всего шестеро... я иду первым. Всегда.  
– Идёшь первым и торжественно сдыхаешь, бросая нас на произвол судьбы, если что, – заворчал Каррах. – Не говоря уже о том, что я вижу дальше и лучше, а у Яго есть нормальный, годный ауспекс. Но вместо того, чтобы послать разведчиков, ты, конечно, идёшь собирать все ловушки и засады своей задницей, приманивая по наши души тех, кто нас ещё не услышал. Как по-командирски. Нет бы подпустить того, кто знает, кто разбирается, кто видел уже такие замки и опознает ловушку – пойдём с голым задом получать люля.  
Он потянулся и завертелся, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Дуктус прошёлся по каюте, развернулся на пятках.  
– И торжественно сдыхаю, спасая ваши шкуры и давая вам возможность уйти, – поправил он. – Что касается микродвигателей... Смотри, какой тут расклад. Мы не знали, что такое Джетангир. Не знали, что из себя представляет Квистана. Не знали, почему оно всё так здорово вовремя получилось: к Гонкам не опоздали, информация про микродвигатели всплыла, и всё вот прямо одно к одному. Естественно, я сразу насторожил уши и вздыбил шерсть. А на спутники мы пошли, потому что это могло спасти Фортиса и Яго. На третьем этапе оставалось всего двое, и шансы, что выстрел придётся по ним, возросли куда сильнее, чем я мог бы позволить.  
– А шерсть ты вздыбил зря, не собака бешеная, которая всего боится. Потому что нечего считать нанимателя тупее нас. Мы ему живыми были нужны, а не дохлыми, и проверку он, небось, сам организовал. И со спутниками ты тоже не сильно помог. Они стреляли по астероиду, а не по гонщикам, шансы попадания по нашим не увеличились, а остались теми же. Зато ты мог нарваться на проблемы с хозяевами этих спутников. Причём с той же гарантией, что и с микродвигателями. Вот и объясни мне, почему ты в одном случае, когда можно огрести много проблем, поджимаешь хвост и драпаешь со всех лап, а в другом таком же случае, когда можно огрести столько же проблем, с гиканьем несёшься их огребать?  
– Насчёт разведки – ты прав. Но не всегда на неё есть время и возможность. Что касается нанимателя – да, Джетангиру подставлять нас с микродвигателями было невыгодно. Однако кто сказал тебе, что не могли подставить его самого? Даже самые проницательные люди иногда ошибаются. Что касается спутников – то разведку я провёл. Уточнил у Джетангира, стоит ли соваться и насколько сильно будут недовольны хозяева спутников. И стрелять, между прочим, спутники должны были именно по гонщикам. Если стрелять по астероиду – есть шанс зацепить не то, что следует. Да и вообще, задача Гонок – максимально усложнить жизнь именно гонщикам, а не наделать дырок в безвинном астероиде. Но вообще – мы сейчас немного не об этом.  
– Ага, вместо того, чтобы дать нам спокойно сделать свою работу и уйти. Сейчас-то ты куда рвался, герой? У тебя времени не было пустить к замку разбирающихся – осмотреть на предмет ловушек? – да, Каррах решительно отказывался понимать стремление сдохнуть поскорее и стряхнуть с себя надоевших братьев и ответственность. Надоело – иди официально откажись да беги куда глаза глядят, а не подставляй всех в боевой обстановке. – А ты опять считаешь его тупее нас. Ты думаешь, он не перепроверил бы трижды и четырежды, не подставляет ли это его, и думаешь, что он бы дал нам наводку, если бы был хоть немного не уверен в том, что всё чисто? Да три раза ха, такие в Вихре долго не держатся. Да, не о том. Как ты вообще выбираешь, от чего драпать, поджав хвост, а к чему наоборот, нестись скачками? Монетку подкидываешь? Потому что иначе я не понимаю, почему тут паранойя, тут безопасно, а тут рыбу заворачиваю.  
– Ещё раз: я не считаю Джетангира тупее нас. Но и не считаю его всесильным, всеведущим и всемогущим. Он – благожелательный союзник, и обладает значительной властью и многими возможностями. Однако, повторюсь, к сожалению, его тоже можно обмануть – даже после трёх проверок, – Деймос прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. – Как я выбираю, от чего драпать... если формулировать в целом – либо от явной опасности, которую мало шансов преодолеть и нет смысла преодолевать, либо от опасности, которую я чувствую – но не понимаю, в чём она. Не вижу прямо. А с возможной ловушкой в замке – вот теперь мы возвращаемся к теме разговора. Проверить, нет ли ловушек – это не совсем то же самое, что отпихнуть меня от контейнера и открыть его самостоятельно.  
– Угу. Да. Как ты мне говорил, хочешь, чтобы мы думали и действовали? Я видел, что ты всё равно сунешь туда свой палец, что бы я тебе ни сказал и как бы ни держал. Выход был один, я его использовал. Всё, соображаешь? И тебе стоило подойти ко мне раньше с этим, а не ждать, пока я сегодня так неудачно вспылю. Вы как погуляли-то хоть?  
– Думали и действовали, когда умение думать откажет мне самому, если цитировать точно. Конечно, вам виднее, как я выгляжу со стороны, но я в тот момент пребывал в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, и наивно считал, будто по мне это заметно. Помнишь, я говорил, что потерплю "идиота" при всех только от Фортиса? Как думаешь, почему? Потому что мы хорошо знаем друг друга. Он знает, что так себя вести нельзя – а я знаю, что он это знает, и если уж так поступил, то основания были предельно вескими, не просто "вспылил" или "скучно". Я готов отвечать на вопросы и объяснять причины своих приказов, в том числе при всех – это способствует тому, что мы знакомимся ближе и учимся понимать друг друга. Однако всё же вот так напрямую лезть мне поперёк дороги не стоит – я тоже могу вспылить и не сдержаться... и ничем хорошим для всех нас оно не кончится. Если слово "субординация" не говорит тебе ни о чём – помни хотя бы о вежливости, договорились? – Деймос серьёзно взглянул Карраху в глаза. – А погуляли... в целом, на самом деле, никак. Поели, полюбовались на бои, я даже какую-то мелочь выиграл. Потом разошлись – может, без меня Джай с Яго и устроили гулянку, о которой тут будут помнить лет десять.  
Каррах, честно говоря, не помнил, поэтому тему предпочёл перевести:  
– Тогда не лезь поперёд всех, как идиот, и всё будет нормально. Дай нам делать то, что мы умеем, и спрашивай, прежде чем лезть во всякую хрень, незнакомую тебе, но знакомую нам. Я не с вами рос, у меня свои... заморочки, так что ты мне тоже говори, если что. А то сам видишь, у меня с субординацией никак и язык поперёд мыслей мелет. Ну, раз никак, то хорошо, что я спать лёг.  
– В таком случае – когда я лезу в опасность, с которой ты точно знаешь, как справляться, пусть твой быстрый язык вовремя успевает намолоть, что ты тут специалист. Тогда от него будет польза! – Деймос улыбнулся. – Кстати, мы тебе еду заказали... её не привезли, ты всё проспал или уже всё съел?  
– Что, правда? А я и правда проспал всё... – расстроился Каррах. – Вот же варп!  
– Я надеюсь, её не съели какие-нибудь местные дикие сервиторы! – Деймос рассмеялся. – Сейчас уточню, вдруг её ещё можно спасти для тебя, – он активировал вокс-бусину, перебросился несколькими словами с вахтенными и повернулся к Карраху: – Тебе очень повезло, пара пирожков ещё осталась.  
– Ну, лучше пара пирожков, чем ничего, – философски рассудил Каррах. – Жалко, конечно, что всё проспал, я бы всё попробовал и съел...  
Через несколько минут в комнату ввалился сервитор, который доставил контейнер весьма солидных размеров. Ну правильно – в ресторане от души кормили троих Астартес, а Карраху было велено отправить "всего вот этого в двойном размере"...  
– Вот твои пирожки, – кивнул Деймос.  
– Пирожочки! – Каррах деловито вылез из гнезда, облачённый в наспех увязанное подобие саронга, и отправился исследовать запасы. – Спаси-ибо...  
Деймос наблюдал за зрелищем почти с гордостью.

 

Иногда даже близкие люди устают друг от друга. Яго гулял по залам в условном одиночестве – Администратор следовал(а) за ним, не мешая, готовый(ая) отвечать на вопросы.  
Вопросов не было. Десантник не хотел их задавать.  
Залы были огромны и прекрасны. В них лежали, висели, стояли немыслимые сокровища. И, тем не менее, провидцу очень не хватало одного из них, вполне обычного для его мира.  
Книг.  
Яго был выходцем из религиозного общества, в котором, как ни странно для Империума, всевозможные жития святых были не просто доступны – они были дёшевы. Конечно, мало интересного было в самих житиях святых или прилизанных житиях примархов – но эти свитки описывали миры, в которых жили святые. Именно этого сейчас Яго и не хватало – возможности читать и узнавать. Поэтому он шлялся по залам, а потом просто задал администратору вопрос:  
– Уважаемый, не можешь ли подсказать, где поблизости торгуют книгами, свитками – или, на худой конец, как пройти на рабский рынок?  
Последнее Яго спросил от отчаяния. Да, человек может заменить книгу. Но читать его намного неудобнее, он смертен, он... да попросту забывчив.  
– Если вы повернёте налево, уважаемый гость, и подниметесь по лестнице на ярус выше, то вы найдёте там торговцев, – последовал учтивый ответ. – Справа торгуют предметами, в числе которых есть и книги. Прямо – торгуют живыми существами. Вы ищете что-то конкретное?  
– Благодарю, – можно сделать из будущего служки десантника-хаосита. Вежливость не вытравлялась. – Я осознал, как мало на самом деле знаю о мирах Вихря, когда столкнулся с Фурией. Возможно, среди свитков попадутся описания миров – а среди живых существ те, кто путешествовал более чем на два.  
– Тогда моя рекомендация – искать книгу Атенальи Странницы, – подтвердил(а) Администратор. – Или обратиться к торговцу по имени Угрюмый С – он всегда торгует рабами для интеллектуальных удовольствий. Насколько мне известно, он был постоянным поставщиком Борделя Умственного Наслаждения.  
– Это как?  
Бедный молодой псайкер! До того, как умеют развлекаться живые представители Пятнадцатого легиона, ему было явно далеко – разум не очень-то сопоставлял бордель и умственное наслаждение.  
– Заведение, где услаждали не тело, а разум, – пояснил(а) Администратор. – Туда приходили, чтобы насладиться беседой, парадоксами, загадками и философскими изречениями, оттачивая свой ум и постигая красоту речи. Говорят, что им владела Нерожденная, изгнанная из Имматериума, однако мне неведомо, истинно ли это.  
– Впечатляет. Но вы употребляете прошедшее время, заведение закрылось?  
Яго туда не собирался – наслаждаться интеллектуальной беседой он не умел, этому учиться надо. Но сама идея завлекала.  
– Оно было расположено за пределами Спирали, и потому вне нашей досягаемости, – развел(а) руками Администратор. – Оно точно действовало двадцать четыре года, три месяца и шестнадцать дней назад.  
– Ясно. Благодарю вас. Сейчас для того, чтоб выйти, мне надо свернуть туда? – он показал направление. Обычно Яго не ошибался с ним, но залы с их варп-связями были бы твёрдым орешком.  
– Именно так, – последовал ответ. – Сопроводить вас?  
– Буду благодарен, почтенный Администратор.  
И десантник, насвистывая – и безбожно фальшивя – религиозный имперский марш, отправился на рынок, рассчитывая сначала на книгу, а уже потом на "Угрюмого С".  
Рынок оказался именно там, где и сказали. В этой части посетители говорили негромко, шелестели страницами, обсуждали детали книг, расступаясь перед Повелителем Ночи. Администратор учтиво указал(а) на сутулого торговца в мантии из фиолетовых перьев; он расположился в круге книжных полок, поджав под себя ноги.  
Яго поклонился и опустился на колени. Достойный торговец был велик годами, что для людей означало бедность здоровьем.  
– Приветствую тебя, почтенный. Да пребудет с тобой благословение того, кого ты почитаешь. Интересуют меня книги о мирах Вихря – возможно, и о навигации в нём, если обладаешь ты таким сокровищем, а я – средствами к его приобретению.  
– Я всегда рад помочь тем, кто ищет мудрости и знаний, – степенно ответил торговец. – Интересуют ли чтимого гостя известные ему книги, или честь рекомендаций будет отдана мне?  
– Боюсь, моё невежество велико, ибо ищу я не книги о войне, которой занимаюсь, и не книги о вере, которой жили мои родители. Мне рекомендовали труд Странницы Атенальи, но вы, достойный книжник, знаете больше имён, равно как и то, свитки пера каких имён есть у вас, – интеллектуальные наслаждения, да? Яго наслаждался этим разговором-торговлей.  
– Среди моих скромных запасов есть книга высокоучёной Атенальи, – кивнул торговец, – однако, увы, неполная. Всю жизнь она дополняла свой труд, но последним его вариантом я не располагаю, к своему прискорбию. Однако помимо этого среди моего товара найдутся "Миры, достойные механизмов" достопочтенного магоса Видвара с Кузни Кастир, а также "Саги окровавленных орбит" Хаггарада Снежного.  
– Полностью полагаюсь на ваше мнение, уважаемый – с поклоном произнёс десантник. – Я с удовольствием куплю у вас списки всех трёх. Возможно, они и не полны – но кто "Вселенную прошёл до конца и края"?  
Последнее было старой цитатой религиозного имперского текста времён до Ереси – кто её сказал, Яго не знал, но с тех пор любознательность в Империуме уже не ценили.  
– "И смертный мир пройдя до половины, – задумчиво отозвался торговец, – я оказался в сумрачном лесу". Прошу почтенного гостя подождать.  
Он неспешно протянул руки, не глядя вытянул с полок книги – первую, вторую, третью. Все разные – кроваво-багровый переплет, тёмно-синий, серо-стальной с узором в виде шестерён.  
Яго с восхищением наблюдал за ним. Стопка книг радовала глаз.  
– Сколько вы желаете, мэтр, получит в обмен на это великолепие?  
Это тоже была старая вещь – книга не стоит денег. Но после совпавших фраз... вдруг книжники одинаковы везде?  
Торговец задумчиво потеребил перья мантии.  
– Такие книги повествуют о Вихре и его историях. Когда-то я брал за них оплату тем, что можно взять в руки. Ныне же за такие страницы я беру плату иным – историями, что ранее не звучали на этих просторах.  
– Это очень сложно, мэтр. Мне сорок лет, я родился на мире, который верил в Императора и смотрелся в зеркало этой веры. Я видел "чёрный корабль" – и корабль, который называют "Змеем из Чёрного Моря". Но, боюсь, всех историй моей жизни не хватит расплатиться даже за одну из этих книг, – извиняющимся тоном произнёс Яго.  
– Позвольте мне рассудить, досточтимый гость, – успокаивающе повёл рукой торговец. – Ценность многих историй – в их редкости и новизне, а не в длине или событиях.  
– Хорошо, почтенный, – десантник улыбнулся. История будет рассказана, а уж что будет дальше... – Тогда я начну с того, как Имперское Кредо смотрит в себя, потом продолжу тем, как смотрит на него Инквизиция. Эти истории не нанесут ущерба моему родному миру, что же до ущерба тем, кто считает себя превыше всего... если рассказ о "чёрном корабле" нанесёт Инквизиции урон – я буду очень рад.  
И провидец начал рассказывать. Всё, что видел сын служки в храме. Всё, что видел псайкер на корабле, несущем его к Астрономикону.  
Торговец слушал, кивал, и явно запоминал каждую деталь, тихо улыбаясь. И когда прозвучало последнее слово, кивнул:  
– Да. Такие истории редко звучат в Вихре – мало встречается тех, кто их пережил и может поделиться ими. Я запомню: это хорошая плата.  
– Благодарю вас, мэтр. Я рад, что вы так считаете, – искренне ответил Яго. Экономия – неожиданная – была полезна. А разговор с образованным человеком – так вообще сокровищем.  
– Такими историями я делюсь, – заверил торговец. – И они вьются из разума в разум, достигая тех, кто может воспользоваться ими – и тем самым сотворить новые истории.  
– Тогда я благодарю тебя – за себя и за все знания, которые текут дальше по вечной реке, – Яго встал и поклонился, аккуратно и незаметно подавив жадность. Книг хотелось побольше, но менять было, пожалуй, не на что.  
Он вышел из лавки и потянулся. Книги в небольшой сумке у пояса, ценности во второй, ну и топор за плечами. Как раз на рынок сходить, потом такой возможности не будет. Пиратский рынок всегда таит в себе много возможностей, стоит ими пользоваться, пока не улетели глубже.  
Отыскать упомянутого Администратором Угрюмого С было очень легко.  
Торговец оказался высоким и тощим субъектом с мрачным лицом – но почему-то в розово-сиреневой одежде, контрастирующей с обликом. Зато на достаток он не жаловался: рабов окружало мерцание силовых полей, рядом с каждой из "клеток" застыл боевой сервитор. Сам торговец не спешил рекламировать свой товар, явно полагаясь на собственную репутацию.  
– Да пребудет с тобой благословение Принца, – вежливо начал Яго. Его провели к торговцу почти сразу – репутация победителя помогала открывать двери. – Я рад познакомится с почтенным торговцем, и, возможно, найти среди его богатств тот некрупный жемчуг, который будет в скромных пределах моего состояния.  
Угрюмый С наклонил голову, не меняя выражения ни на йоту.  
– Чем я могу помочь господину? – поинтересовался он.  
– Вы можете помочь мне встретить одну из Адептус Сороритас, – улыбнулся Яго. "Угрюмый" оправдывал своё прозвище.  
– Их нет, – кратко ответил торговец. – И не ищу. Слишком много проблем с добычей, перевозкой и воспламенением.  
– Не боевых Орденов – тоже? – вообще Яго не был удивлён – Сёстры в плен не сдавались. Но когда-то он мечтал хоть увидеть избранниц императора.  
– Покупателей нет, – так же лаконично объяснил Угрюмый. – А кто в жертву хочет, сами ловят. Я торгую теми, с кем можно поговорить, кого можно послушать или кто может запомнить.  
– Понимаю, – высшие стандарты веры, готовность умереть и стремление помогать – неудивительно, что ничего такого Угрюмый не хотел. С "запомнить" всё было просто – десантники обладали эйдетической памятью. С кем можно поговорить – непонятно как искать, слишком разнообразно всё. Послушать об эльдарах – ага, сколько заломят за эльдара, и как среагирует дуктус?  
– Тогда – благодарю вас, что уделили мне время. Простите, что отвлёк – но я не представляю, как выбирать среди тех, кто рассказывает и говорят. А как обычно выбирают, смотрят и спрашивают?  
– Обычно ищут тему или конкретное удовольствие, – Угрюмый широким жестом показал на силовые клетки.  
Товар у него и в самом деле был разнообразен. Хмурый старик в шрамах. Женщина с неподвижными змеиными глазами. Толстяк в мелкой чешуе. И невысокая девушка, покрытая тонкой золотистой шерстью, цепко глядящая серыми глазами. Одним – второй закрывала белая пластина, закрепленная на ремешках.  
Чёрные глаза сузились, когда Яго взглянул на них. Судьба взглянула на него, и он посмотрел в ответ – ведь что это, как не дар/проклятие Хаоса?  
"Покажи мне путь, мир, я хочу знать, что это..."  
Чутьё не подвело. Читать по-настоящему глубоко здесь было непросто – однако пси-ощущение, смешавшись с провидческим даром, не отказало в подсказке, пусть даже и перевело её в странные образы.  
Вокруг старика мерцало багровое сияние затаённой ярости. Женщина виделась тенью, бесцветной и послушной. Толстяк казался сплетенным из тысяч шипящих змей. У сероглазой девушки за спиной распахнулись широкие крылья, меняющие свой облик.  
– Хм, – только и произнёс Яго. С одной стороны, раздобыть себе справочник по тзинчитству было интересно. С другой – от любых богов он старался держаться подальше, а уж от тех, которые так одаривают... А потом включилась паранойя.  
Он так и не купил ничего. Вежливо распрощался и ушёл обратно на корабль. Дороги в будущее могут меняться Изменяющим – но тебе решать, идёшь ли ты по ним. Всё, что Яго купил на рынке за деньги, была куча листов бумаги и несколько переплётов.


	9. Приключение четвёртое. ПИРАТЫ И ПОЛИТИКА, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повелители Ночи покидают Джетангира и отправляются ко двору Псевданора Освободителя, чтобы добиться разрешения на проход через его владения. В обмен Псевданор предлагает пройти испытание Шестью Наслаждениями Слаанеш. По зрелом размышлении Повелители Ночи не желают уходить, поджав хвост - но намерены играть по своим правилам.

Праздник удался. Джай шёл на корабль, думая, что он примерно понимает, с чего бы шесть процентов гостей отсюда не возвращаются. Не хотят. А может, умирают от удовольствия. Здешние девушки были чудом и, раптор улыбнулся: они его не боялись. Страх хорош на поле боя, а не в удовольствии.  
Вспоминая общение с местными красавицами, он понимал, что слишком много рассказал, не надо было так язык распускать, ну да какая разница! Про дальнейшие планы разговора не было, про доставшийся отряду подарок тоже, а собственное хвастовство... да мало ли кто здесь хвастается? Рассказы про всё за пределами Вихря их вообще вряд ли всерьёз интересуют.  
Джай шёл, не торопясь, высматривая людей из команды "Миллениум Фалько". Как бы там ни было, а терять в этом дивном месте кого-то из своих не хотелось.  
Высмотреть удалось без особых сложностей. Людей здесь, конечно, было много, но Сол-хан позаботился о форме для подчинённых, так что даже недавно знакомый с экипажем Джай мог отличить их в толпе. Из сошедшей в Залы сотни космодесантник легко отличил восемьдесят... девяносто... да, не менее девяноста пяти.  
Конечно, отсутствие пятерых могло объясняться чем угодно, может, уже вернулись на корабль, но генетическая паранойя не давала покоя. А те, кто с тобой на одном корабле – это свои. Прикинув, кто из присутствующих здесь людей с "Миллениум Фалько" старший по корабельной иерархии, Джай решил спросить его, всё ли нормально и не пропал ли кто из сотоварищей по команде.  
– Отлично развлеклись, господин, – кивнул тот. – Сейчас всех собираю. Ещё трое уже на корабле, подарки семьям понесли. Фадара и Хинды пока не видно, но тут и места хватает – лабиринт какой-то.  
– Это да, места здесь хватает, и всё такое интересное, – раптор ухмыльнулся, – Я подожду, пока ты своих не соберёшь. Если что, схожу выясню, кто где затерялся.  
В случае какого конфликта слово космодесантника будет, пожалуй, весомее слова смертного. Конечно, здесь всё выглядит слишком идеальным для неприятностей, но... немного подождать – это не трудно.  
Постепенно собрались все. Офицер разделял подчинённых на десятки и отправлял в сторону корабля в сопровождении Администраторов.  
Двое, однако, так и не появились. Слегка занервничавший офицер поинтересовался на их счёт у Администраторов рядом, но те лишь развели руками.  
– Не все области Залов известны даже нам, – последовал ответ.  
– Хорошо, – Джай старался держаться спокойно. – Кто видел, куда эти двое пошли?  
Конечно, не все области Залов известны даже Администраторам, но вряд ли при здешнем присмотре можно просто раствориться так, чтобы даже не поняли, в каком направлении ты смылся. Если не стараться это сделать специально.  
– В последний раз видел Фадара, когда он решил пройтись, – вспомнил один из матросов. – Тремя этажами выше.  
Узоры на коже Администратора закружились и свились в новый рисунок.  
– Некоторые коридоры могут привести не туда, куда желаешь, – печально сказал(а) он(а). – Поэтому всем гостям советуется идти в нашем сопровождении.  
– Ясно. А Хинду кто. когда и где последний раз видел? – узнать про обоих сразу, и потом пусть люди возвращаются на корабль. Толпа для поиска не слишком полезна, наоборот.  
Матросы переглянулись.  
– Я видел, – сказал один. – Она решила, что всё-таки купит нож, который ей понравился, ушла в сторону рынков, одна.  
– Ага, спасибо. Офицер, вам тогда возвращаться на корабль, а я постараюсь их найти, – Джай обернулся к Администратору. – Могу я рассчитывать на вашу помощь? Раз гостям нежелательно ходить без вашего сопровождения...  
– Наш долг – заботиться об удовольствии гостей, – склонил(а) голову Администратор.  
– Благодарю. Тогда... сначала пройдёмся в сторону рынков, – раптор рассчитывал, что там человеку затеряться сложнее, в том плане, что его скорее кто-то увидит и запомнит. Это не безликое "тремя этажами выше", и иди знай, куда его понесло на радостях, и видел ли его хоть кто-то.  
"Матерь Наслаждений, Тёмный Принц, дай мне удачи! Дай мне найти их!", – мысленная молитва придала уверенности.  
Рынков в сопровождении Администратора достичь было легко и просто. Торговцы тоже припомнили женщину по описанию. Да, она купила тут отличный нож, и покинула ряды. Вроде хотела найти менее шумное место и сравнить ножи – старый и новый. Больше не видели.  
След неприятно обрывался. Вернее, становился очень расплывчатым. Джай взглянул на Администратора:  
– Вы намного лучше знаете эти Залы. По-вашему, человек, который выходит отсюда в поисках менее шумного места, пойдёт в какую сторону? Я так понял, выходила она вот здесь.  
По сравнению с рынком менее шумным могло считаться что угодно, разве что арены да выступления музыкантов могли перекрыть его по громкости, но... авось знающий человек (или кто там он либо она) поймёт.  
– Самое тихое – вон те коридоры, – указал(а) Администратор. – И самое близкое. Туда нередко удаляются для раздумий или сделок, которые не хотят совершать на публике.  
– О, благодарю, – хотя бы было направление. Кажется, Слаанеш, покровительница удачи, предпочла заставить одного раптора побегать, а не просто щёлкнуть по носу.  
Джай двинулся в указанную сторону, не слишком торопясь, чтоб не заставлять своего спутника/спутницу бежать, зато пристально разглядывая коридоры.  
Коридоры тянулись долго, сворачивали и извивались под самыми неожиданными углами. На перекрёстках иногда попадались люди с закрытыми глазами, или же тихо беседующие – похоже, те категории, о которых было сказано ранее.  
Хинды не наблюдалось. Встречающиеся люди лишь пожимали плечами: такой, похоже, никто не видел.  
Этот лабиринт наталкивал на одну мысль – возможно, никакой мистики пока что не было: смертная просто могла заблудиться. Если прошла чуть дальше, чтобы не пугать встречных сравнением ножей, а потом... потом просто выбрала не тот коридор. И всё-таки...  
Когда Джай понял, что поиски ни к чему не приводят и попросил Администратора проводить его к кораблю, настроение было хуже некуда.  
– А что происходит с теми, кто исчезает? Хотя бы какие-то догадки есть? – поинтересовался он, пытаясь хоть как-то разобраться в ситуации.  
Администратор пожал(а) плечами.  
– Мы не видим их, их вещей, их следов и голосов.  
– Ни дыхания, ни взора, – пробормотал Джай, вспоминая одну легенду. Впрочем, тут тогда надо искать псайкеру. "А вернее, если речь идёт о подобных силах, то варпа с два мы что найдём. Может, из пропавших получатся новые Администраторы или ещё что местное". Ладно, надо вернуться на корабль и сообщить Сол-Хану об исчезнувших. И спросить Яго – может, его дар что подскажет.

 

Утром Деймос пересчитал команду и кое-кого не досчитался. Кое-кем оказался Джай. Как передал один из офицеров "Фалько" – раптор решил проверить работу Администраторов и не обнаружил двоих из команды корабля. После чего решил поискать их самостоятельно.  
Беспокоиться было ещё рано: во-первых, парочка из команды могла просто слегка загуляться (и вообще это проблемы Сол-хана), а боевой брат – не дева в беде. Но с другой стороны – кто их знает, эти Залы? Да и проблемы Сол-хана и "Фалько" имели к Повелителям Ночи вполне прямое отношение. Так что Деймос, хоть тревоги пока и не поднимал, всё же предпочёл выйти к братьям уже в доспехе – впрочем, вряд ли кого-то этим удивив.  
Ватоса новая собственность в общем и целом порадовала. Не знавшая либо не помнившая свободной жизни и потому не склонная к борьбе за свободу, сильная и выносливая... она вполне оправдывала затраты на неё. Впрочем, рабыня и не стоила дорого – женщина не была юной и не отличалась особыми внешними данными. Её обычно использовали для тяжёлой физической работы. Здесь ей не придётся слишком много трудиться – быт Астартес крайне прост. А взамен... взамен Ватос иногда будет позволять себе невинные развлечения, последствия которых сам и станет излечивать.  
Колдун выглядел вполне здоровым и посвежевшим, когда вышел к братьям. Его доспехи были почищены и подкрашены.  
– Приветствую, – пропавший раптор вернулся, но выглядел слишком недовольным жизнью для того, кто провёл столько времени в таком прекрасном месте. – Деймос, тебе сообщили о двоих пропавших, и что я собирался их искать? Так вот, найти у меня не получилось. Администраторы говорят, что они о пропавших ничего не знают, мол, исчезли, и всё, не видят ни их, ни их вещей и так далее.  
– А связаться с ними не пробовали? – Деймос мысленно выругался.  
– У их офицера, я так понял, не получилось. Он-то сам вернулся вместе с остальными сокомандниками, по идее, уже должен доложить капитану, как и что. Кстати, Яго уже здесь? – от псайкера можно было ждать всего, чего угодно: и того, что он вернулся на корабль, как только они с Джаем расстались, и того, что он до сих пор сидит где-то за хорошей беседой или чем ещё.  
– Все здесь, я проверил. Ты дольше всех гулял, – в этом утверждении не было ничего, кроме простой констатации факта. – Что касается команды – первым делом надо поставить на уши всю местную Администрацию. Возможно – обратиться к их провидице.  
– Тогда нашего провидца тоже надо подключать к поискам. Яго в таких вещах куда талантливей меня. Но я кретин, конечно, даже не подумал обращаться к здешним старшим. Впрочем... там всё так выглядит, вроде бы – ну отошёл человек куда-то и заблудился, сейчас найдёшь, и не надо никого на уши ставить. Ага, а от человека ни следов, ничего, – Джай выругался. Впрочем, на то дуктус и командир, чтоб решать некоторые вещи более сложным способом, чем забегом по коридорам. С такими мыслями раптор двинулся к каюте Яго.  
Яго углубился ы чтение. Новые книги – прочесть о Фурии, например – завлекали всегда.  
Джай постучал в дверь, надеясь, что собрат уже не спит. Будить кого-то после хорошего отдыха – та ещё задача.  
– Открыто – донеслось из-за двери.  
– Привет, – Джай скользнул в дверь и, увидев брата за книгой, невольно улыбнулся. Хоть что-то в мире неизменно, а ещё можно будет потом попросить поделиться. – Не хотелось мешать и отвлекать, но у нас двое из команды корабля пропали в этих Залах. Я пытался их найти, но... – он махнул рукой. – Может, у тебя лучше получится?  
– Как минимум, попробую понять, – Яго отложил книгу, философски протянув: – Ледовые шапки – самая стабильная суша на Фурии. Они стабильны, как и положено тонкому льду.  
Встал и пошёл к выходу. Экипаж должен держаться экипажа – иначе это уже какая-то империумная банда.  
Деймос между тем связался с Залами и сообщил, что пропали два человека из команды. Передал подробную информацию о пропавших, полученную от Сол-хана, и запросил помощи в поисках. Администраторы не то чтобы отказались, но вежливо напомнили, что предупреждали заранее. Обещали поискать, но явно без особого энтузиазма.  
– В таком случае я запрашиваю разрешения на проведение самостоятельного поиска, – Деймосу очень хотелось шарахнуть кулаком по чему-нибудь хрупкому, но он сдержался. В конце концов, их действительно предупреждали. И есть надежда, что всё же пропавшие не идут на шашлыки для Администраторов.  
– Как угодно уважаемым гостям, – согласились Администраторы. – Однако мы напоминаем, что при странствиях без сопровождения мы слагаем с себя ответственность за недостаточное удовольствие.  
Ватос аккуратно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание дуктуса.  
– Как вам будет угодно – вежливо кивнул Яго. Он, собственно, плевать хотел на двух человек, которых даже не знал, но для него товарищи были высшим приоритетом. Ну и проверить некоторые техники, о которых раньше только читал в хрониках.  
– В таком случае – могли бы вы обеспечить нам это сопровождение? – Деймос вопросительно покосился на колдуна через плечо: чего, мол, тебе?  
– Мы всегда рады предоставить удовольствие гостям, – подтвердили из Залов.  
– Кто войдёт в состав поисковой команды? – мягко осведомился Ватос.  
– Я пойду, – Джай не спрашивал, а настаивал. Он хотел найти пропавших или хотя бы выяснить их судьбу.  
– В таком случае – благодарю вас за содействие и ожидаю, – Деймос отключил связь и развернулся к собратьям: – Я бы предпочёл, чтобы в состав команды вошли мы все. Уж если мы тут пропадём – то лучше всей компанией. Заодно – может быть, некоторые из тех, кто любит помочь пропасть гостю-другому, немного задумаются. Отец-примарх, помнится, хорошо умел на... кхм... живых примерах объяснять, как поступать не стоит.  
Колдун чуть повёл бровью и спокойно кивнул.  
– Как скажешь, Деймос. Сколько времени на подготовку?  
– Часа тебе хватит?  
Вообще дуктус не слишком хорошо понимал, к чему тут готовиться. Оружие и броня без того всегда наготове и постоянно проверяются, так что – встали да пошли. Но мало ли, может – биоманту надо какие-нибудь свои биомантские штучки собрать. Вообще Ватос явно выглядел лучше, и обещание привести броню в порядок тоже исполнил. Прямо смотреть приятно, уже почти на нормального боевого брата похож!  
– Более чем, – Ватос безмятежно улыбнулся и направился в свою каюту. Не то, чтобы ему там было что-то так уж нужно... просто дать некоторые указания рабыне.  
– Если правда то, что я читал, – начал Яго, – то чем больше мы знаем о пропавших, тем лучше. Полные имена, личные вещи – возможно, капитан будет рад поделиться ими для увеличения шансов.  
– Капитан уже поделился, – Деймос протянул Яго планшет.  
– Вещи? – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс технопровидец.  
То ли Сол-хан предусмотрел этот вопрос, то ли уже имел дело с провидцами – но как раз в тот момент прибыл посыльный с двумя коробками. В каждой была сменная одежда пропавших, у Фадара – ещё колода карт, у Хинды – старый, но надёжный лазпистолет.  
– Замечательно – среагировал Яго, опуская в сумку и лазпистолет, и колоду карт к чему-то, напоминающему книгу. – Я готов выступать. Надеюсь, "Луч" мне не понадобится.  
Джай уже тоже был в броне и кивнул в ответ словам брата.  
– Я готов.  
Наскоро переговорив с рабыней, которой он так и не удосужился ещё придумать имя, Ватос примагнитил к бедру шлем и рассовал по подсумкам дополнительные обоймы для болтера. Следовало перестраховаться. Просто так, на всякий случай.  
Тщательно заперев свои владения, колдун поспешил к дуктусу.  
Каррах и Фортис при обсуждении не присутствовали, так что их пришлось оповещать отдельно. Фортис буркнул, что сейчас присоединится.  
– Каррах, ты там как, оба пирожка доел? – поинтересовался Деймос. – Тогда мы тебя в кают-компании ждём, дело есть.  
– Хм-м? – после паузы отозвался вокс. – Иду.  
Каррах действительно явился, впрочем, не особо вооружённый. Как-то не ожидал он боевой вылазки, и теперь только удивлённо поглядывал на увешанных оружием братьев.  
– Двое людей с корабля пропали в Залах. И мы собираемся их отыскать, – пояснил Джай. – И... я рад, что ты с нами.  
Сверхъестественное зрение Карраха могло быть не менее полезно, чем талант Яго.  
– И если в этом виноват кто-то, кроме собственной глупости пропавших – стоит объяснить виновным, что они категорически неправы в выборе жертвы, – добавил Деймос.  
– А сразу, разумеется, сказать мне было нельзя. Пойду оружие возьму, – развернулся Каррах.  
– Так ты даже не спросил, что за дело, – фыркнул Деймос. – А за оружием можно и сервитора сгонять. И мы всё равно ещё Ватоса ждём.  
– Долго ждать не придётся, – Ватос вошёл спокойно, излучая уверенную готовность последовать за братьями куда угодно.  
– Ну и всё, сам схожу, – Каррах исчез в коридорах. Вернулся он спустя десять минут, с новым оружием за спиной и болтером у бедра.  
– Думаешь, нам понадобится тяжёлое вооружение? – удивлённо поинтересовался Яго.  
Каррах пожал плечами.  
– Я предпочитаю таскать тяжёлое орудие и не использовать его, чем не таскать и ругаться, когда оно будет нужно.  
– Если мы пропадём – пусть у нас будет одним аргументом больше, – поддержал брата Деймос.  
– В конце концов, внушительный вид тоже не мешает, – оскалился Джай. – Возможно, организатор пропаж не пожелает связываться.  
– Нееет, пусть он свяжется, – Деймос хищно улыбнулся. – Раз все готовы – идём. Местные должны уже ждать.  
– Сейчас вернусь, – Яго быстро забрал из каюты "Лучик". Если вокруг все параноят – то хуже уже не будет, а два ствола не сильнее обижают хозяев, но в два раза эффективнее.  
Если местные и удивились сильно вооружённому отряду Повелителей Ночи, то не подали вида. Джай вежливо поприветствовал очередного Администратора, кажется, не того/ту, кто сопровождал(а) его в поисках, и двинулся вперёд.  
– Вот отсюда я начал поиски – здесь мы общались с офицером, когда выяснилось, что двоих нет. Хинда пропала, выйдя с рынка, я прошёл по её следам до того коридора, где она, видимо, исчезла. Фадар был где-то тремя этажами выше – то есть, надо подниматься. Пошли туда, где я уже искал? – обратился он к братьям.  
– Да, попробуем начать оттуда, – решил Деймос. – Яго, ты можешь что-то определить по вещам?  
– Как бы тебе сказать... – протянул тот, раскладывая на полу пистолет, карты и книгу. Сел на колени, отложил оружие и с весёлым видом оглядел остальных. – Ну что, начнём искать? Братья, отойдите чуть подальше, я никогда такого не делал.  
Ватос кивнул. На лице колдуна был написан живой интерес – как работают другие, он видел нечасто.  
Яго подождал, пока они отойдут, потом начал тасовать карты, раскладывая их вокруг себя. Карты укладывались рубашками вверх, как положено при ритуале на картах Таро, но по сути это делалось для освобождения разума и концентрации. Так что вторым была разборка и последовательная сборка пистолета, и уже в памяти всплывали черты другого человека. Чёрные глаза закрылись, облачённые в керамит пальцы перевернули карты, потом взяли книгу и открыли её.  
Джай сдвинулся подальше, но тоже с интересом смотрел. Стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не сбивать брату концентрацию.  
Яго сосредоточился, направил свою силу на прорицание, вцепился в связь с варпом изо всех сил, увеличивая поток энергии – но в этот день Имматериум был капризен.  
Видение не пришло – лишь перед глазами закрутился калейдоскоп букв. А через миг не стало и их. Потому что вокруг Яго пол покрылся тонкой сеткой инея, и всё пространство на пятнадцать метров вокруг Повелителя Ночи кануло в кромешную тьму, плохо проницаемую даже для глаз потомков Ночного Призрака и даже для авточувств шлемов.  
Тьма держалась всего несколько секунд, потом – рассеялась, оставив прежний коридор. И более ничего не случилось.  
Это было... неожиданно. С таким Ватос прежде не сталкивался. Любопытно. Так и должно быть? Ответ поступил тут же. Судя по словам Яго – нет.  
– Ритуал нуждается в доработке, – констатировал провидец, собирая карты. Монотонная фраза, монотонная задача.  
– То есть, ничего не вышло? – уточнил Деймос. – Или имелось в виду, что они где-то в темноте сидят, либо ещё что-нибудь этакое?  
– Что-то пошло не так? – спросил Джай, стараясь не показать, что нахлынувшая тьма была ошеломительна. Когда темнота начинала давить на нервы Повелителям Ночи, это впечатляло. "Княгиня-подательница удовольствий, не оставь нас своей милостью! Даруй нам удачу, Тёмный Принц!" К счастью, никто из его братьев мысли не читает, раптор бы не хотел спорить о теологии с Деймосом.  
– Я попытаюсь вторично, – Яго читал страницу, на которую упал палец. "Ступивший на Врата Момента может попрощаться с прошлым". Что бы это значило? – Но я настоятельно рекомендую вам отойти метров на десять, чтоб не столкнуться с последствиями моих действий.  
"Что есть угроза? Кто есть враг, который угрожает?" – задал он сам себе вопрос, отложив колоду карт подальше. Пистолет был более явным и понятным, псайкер сконцентрировался на нём. Положенная на колени книга – вторая, не миры, но "Саги окровавленных орбит" – мелькала страницами, когда он её перелистывал.  
"В кого бы выстрелил пистолет, защищая хозяина?"  
На сей раз сообщение оказалось более точным: палец выхватил строку: "Он неодолим и неуязвим для обычного оружия, и появляется тогда, когда ему захочется".  
Яго успел её прочитать – но в тот же миг от него хлестнула волна искажённого пространства, напоённая бешенством и силой варпа. Самого псайкера она не задела, Деймос, Фортис и Ватос успели вовремя взять себя в руки – однако Каррах и Джай под неё попали, и ощутили, как в их крови вскипает сверхъестественное бешенство.  
Джай взвыл, как зверь – он буквально чуял, что похититель рядом. Ударить, остановить, заставить отдать добычу и убить, чтобы никто больше осмелился посягать на собратьев. Когти сверкнули, готовясь разить врага, но тот увернулся. Бешенство обжигало душу, раптор оскалился, зная, что в следующий миг разорвёт эту тварь...  
Каррах зарычал в ответ и метнулся вперёд. Разорвать-убить-уничтожить-разорвать-убить-вспороть-брюхо-сожрать-кишки-уничтожить-разорвать...  
Нож скользнул в руку словно сам по себе, и Каррах легко всадил его в не успевшую уклониться тварь. Добычу. Жертву.  
Кровь пролилась, и Каррах переливчато, торжествующе взвыл, проворачивая клинок в ране и пытаясь дёрнуть нож-коготь вверх, распороть брюхо, чтобы выпустить кишки и согреться чужой кровью, не замечая, что нож, собственно, торчит... ну, не совсем в брюхе.  
Волна бешенства накатила на Деймоса, захлестнула и поволокла, пытаясь поглотить. Гнев требовал выхода, немедленно, здесь и сейчас. Но... но врагов не было. Только братья. И Администратор, который не был виновен ни в чём – либо вина его, по крайней мере, не была доказана. Каждый отвечает за свои грехи. Резнёй ради резни пусть развлекаются Пожиратели Миров. Восьмой легион – это кара и справедливость, так завещал примарх.  
Мысли о примархе охладили и помогли прийти в чувство. И тут же ярость вспыхнула снова: Джай и Каррах, не сумевшие совладать с собой, сцепились друг с другом, словно злейшие враги, наконец дорвавшиеся до возможности убивать. Деймос зарычал и рванулся вперёд, плечом врезаясь в обоих, чтобы раскидать в стороны.  
– Фортис, Ватос, Яго, держите этих двух придурков!!! – рявкнул он. – Чтоб рыпнуться не могли!!!  
– Не стоило выбирать и эту книгу, – философски заявил Яго. Он ещё не вышел из транса, непосредственной угрозы не чувствовалось, а что братья сцепились – могло быть влиянием варпа через книгу. Сейчас важнее всего – успокоиться самому, тем более что молодой псайкер не обольщался: Джай его на ленточки порежет в ближнем бою.  
Ватос сдавленно охнул. Всё пошло совсем наперекосяк... мягко говоря. Что там наколдовал Яго? И какую пакость он выпустил? Надо пообщаться будет с этим собратом по искусству и дарованиям. Потом. А сейчас...  
Колдун бросился к Джаю, призывая на помощь свои силы. Драться с безумным берсерком врукопашную – нелепо. Но вот ослабить его боевые навыки... главное – не перестараться, чтобы не убить новообретённого собрата ненароком.  
Боль в левой руке как-то отрезвляла. Джай тряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, куда делся противник. Его здесь точно нет, только братья. Ватос, кинувшийся наперерез...  
– Поможешь? Кажется, тварь меня задела, – раптор повернул руку и с удивлением увидел знакомый нож.  
– Помогу, – Ватос аккуратно взял Джая за руку, примериваясь, как ловчее извлечь нож из раны и опытным глазом оценивая повреждения. – Будет больно, – привычным тоном предупредил он, как всегда делал в начале медицинских манипуляций.  
Рассказывать Джаю, что задела его вовсе не некая тварь, колдун не стал.  
– Не маленький, выдержу. Все остальные целы? И что тут было вообще? – нож Карраха, в этом Джай не сомневался, но... мелкий метнул клинок в дерущихся и промахнулся? Или... с ледяным ужасом раптор повернул голову, высматривая юного собрата. "Если мы схватились с ним..."  
– Вы с Каррахом почему-то решили поубивать друг друга, – любезно уведомил Деймос, с трудом удерживаясь от рычания и пары оплеух.  
Отлетевшего в сторону Карраха аккуратно поймал и скрутил Фортис. И руками, и механодендритами – для надёжности. И серворукой за шею, чтоб точно не выдрался.  
Каррах рычал и бился в холодной мощной хватке. По какому праву его оторвали от его законной добычи, кто это сделал?! Зачем?! Они же братья, они не должны портить ему охоту!..  
Разум возвращался медленно, и зрение неторопливо составляло куски на место. Медитирующий Яго. Злющий Деймос. Ватос, поддерживающий Джая... и нож в руке раптора, со знакомой тёмной рукоятью, отполированный сотни раз.  
– Что...  
– Извините. Итого, – Яго говорил спокойным тоном, так важным, когда рядом кто-то бесится, – какая-то тварь здесь есть, и она так питается, когда хочет. Здесь не один и не два варп-перехода в коридорах, оно может выныривать в них. Или создавать переход к себе. Я подобрал не очень правильную книгу, извините, что это так подействовало.  
Каррах медленно приходил в себя – и одновременно медленно цепенел от ужаса. Не столько от осознания того, что Джай легко мог его убить, сколько от того, что он кинулся на брата. И, судя по всему, ещё и ранил его.  
Юный Повелитель Ночи зеленел прямо на глазах, и на его лице проступал тихий ужас и откровенная паника.  
– Я... тебя...  
Фортис, видя, что Каррах пришёл в себя, отпустил его.  
– Отлично, – колдун точным движением извлёк нож. Боль приятно щекотнула нервы, но поглотить её и насладиться ощущением Ватос себе запретил. Он сыт. И незачем раскрывать перед братьями свою особенность. Кто-нибудь может и заметить.  
– Мы... что с Каррахом?! – Джай вообще не заметил боли. Нет, если командир настолько спокоен, вряд ли случилось что-то непоправимое, но... А, вот он, рядом с Фортисом, и, кажется, в норме.  
Именно в этот момент Каррах осел на землю, ошеломлённо моргая. Он бы ещё и расплакался, что то дитя, но ошеломление и ужас всё ещё были слишком сильны.  
– Мама, – абсолютно спокойно сказал он. В сочетании с видом звучало жутковато.  
– Мелкий, не паникуй! – рявкнул раптор. – Я живой, ты не настолько крут, чтоб со мной справиться. Ещё полетаем, слышишь!  
Зрелище доведённого до истерики брата пугало больше, чем всё остальное.  
Деймос опустился на одно колено рядом с Каррахом, обнял за плечи, легонько встряхнул:  
– Успокойся. По крайней мере, все живы. Джая сейчас Ватос залатает.  
– Успокойтесь, оба – спокойно произнёс Яго, обьясняя скорее не Карраху, а всем остальным. – Это варп, его влияние. Нельзя глядеть в бездну и не увидеть там величайшую силу. Кхорн вам близок достаточно, это его ярость, не ваша.  
Администратор, стоявший(ая) далеко и после спада ярости подошедший(ая), вежливо кашлянул(а) в ответ на слова Яго.  
– Досточтимый гость, мы смиренно просим вас при возможности редко употреблять это имя в Залах. Приносим наши извинения.  
– Конечно. Это я приношу вам извинения, – вежливо ответил Яго, поднимаясь и собирая вещи.  
Администратор удовлетворённо кивнул(а) и отступил(а).  
Ватос ещё раз осмотрел рану, теперь – более обстоятельно. Со стороны могло показаться, что он ею любуется.  
– Я на тебя напал, – тем же абсолютно спокойным тоном сообщил Каррах. – И мог убить. Как Сахаал. Мама.  
Он зажмурился, встряхнувшись под руками Деймоса ещё раз.  
– Нет. Не как Сахаал, – поправил Деймос. – Сахаал пытался доказать, что он имеет право отдавать нам приказы. Тебя просто повело. Тише. Это несчастный случай. Могло быть и хуже.  
Каррах не ответил, зажмурившись и молча встряхиваясь раз за разом, пытаясь поставить мозги на место. Деймос мог сколько угодно говорить, но Каррах знал, что он ошибается. И как себе верить, было непонятно.  
Деймос просто молча сгрёб брата в охапку, обнимая. Пусть немного придёт в себя.  
Ватос слегка покачал головой. Кровавый Бог. Да, конечно... вот только его-то тут и не хватало.  
Раны Джая не были серьёзными. Но всё же стоило подлечить. Мало ли чего. Ситуация может повернуться по-разному. И могут потребоваться все боеспособные члены команды.  
Колдун сосредоточился. Перчатки покрылись тонким слоем инея, воздух вокруг него стал прохладнее.  
– Дуктус, дальше идём? Локализовать опасность я не могу, он может быть на изнанке реальности, – произнёс Яго. Увы, шансов на спасение людей он не видел – для него они были уже давно мертвы. Демоны...  
Дождавшись, пока лечение закончилось, Джай скользнул к брату. Каррах, кажется, перепугался куда больше, чем он.  
– Эй, братишка, очнись! Мы друг друга не видели, я понял, с кем дрался, только когда твой нож увидел. Ты не хотел меня убивать. Я живой. Ты тоже. Всё в порядке, и хорош ныть.  
– Да подожди ты идти, – отмахнулся Деймос. – А ритуал однозначно нуждается в доработке.  
– Это не отменяет того, что я на тебя напал... сильно ранил? Болит? – Каррах, выдохнув, вывернулся из хватки Деймоса и поднялся. – Я в порядке. Правда. В порядке. Можно идти.  
– В оригинале используется Имперское Таро, но найти его ещё та задача. Через какое-то время сделаю сам, – пообещал Яго.  
Раптор тихо фыркнул:  
– Ничего не болит, во-первых, у нас хороший медик, во-вторых, ты не настолько крут. Ты мне попал в руку, попал, надо сказать, хорошо, я бы не смог драться левой, пока нож не вытащил. Ну и всё. Хуже то, что мы не можем найти пропавших.  
– Чего их искать, – меланхолично отозвался расстроенный Каррах. – Самим потеряться, и всё.  
– Фортис, глянь доспех, – распорядился Деймос. Технодесантник молча двинулся к Джаю. Повреждение доспеха оказалось незначительным, так что Фортис отремонтировал его, что называется, на коленке.  
– Яго, ты говорил о какой-то твари, – дуктус повернулся к технопровидцу. – Можешь ещё раз, поподробнее?  
– "Он неодолим и неуязвим для обычного оружия, и появляется тогда, когда ему захочется", – зачитал провидец строчку ещё раз. – Это всё, что я смог отловить. Остальное – моя интерпретация.  
Деймос задумался.  
– Мы, конечно, можем попробовать пропасть сами, как предложил Каррах. Однако если это и впрямь какая-то тварь, то рисковать нашими шкурами просто так я не вижу смысла. Грустно, что мы не нашли людей, но двое простых смертных – не та потеря, без которой "Фалько" не сможет продолжить путь. Однако, – он обвёл братьев взглядом, – возможно, Администраторы окажутся заинтересованы в устранении причины, по которой некоторые гости... получают недостаточное удовольствие?  
– Я не думаю, что они не в курсе, так что они, скорее всего, наплюют и забудут, – философски сказал Яго. Если что-то работает, зачем ломать?  
– Об этом стоит их спросить, – кивнул Джай, – Одно из двух – или это враждебная тварь, которая кормится здесь, и от неё надо избавиться, или это нечто иное, нечто большее – покровитель места. И тогда, пытаясь воевать с ним, мы ведём себя очень самоуверенно.  
"Второе несколько вероятней", – подумал Яго.  
– А если враждебная тварь – тут уже можно подумать, что мы готовы и способны с ней сделать. И за какую плату, – заключил Деймос. И, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, шагнул к Администратору: – Уважаемый, судя по нашим данным – гости в Залах пропадают, помимо прочих причин, по вине некоего существа, обитающего в Залах или приходящего сюда из варпа. Вы что-то можете сказать об этом?  
Администратор помедлил(а). Потом выражение обычной вежливости сменилось непривычно серьёзным.  
– Любые радость и удовольствие требуют платы, – прозвучал тихий ответ. – За радости тела расплачиваются усталостью тела же. За радости ума – временем и напряжением разума. За создание места, где удовольствие может получить кто угодно, расплачиваются радостью для создателя. Любое удовольствие оплачивается в земной жизни, но отражается и за её пределами. Так было, есть и будет. Приношу мои глубочайшие извинения, однако более я ничего сказать не могу.  
В общем-то, большего и не требовалось. Позиция Администраторов и так была пояснена предельно доходчиво. Деймос вздохнул:  
– Я понял вас. В таком случае, – он повысил голос, чтоб услышали братья, – возвращаемся на корабль.  
Джай кивнул и двинулся вслед за командиром. Ему было жутко от того, в какое безумие он втравил братьев. Кому он пытался бросить вызов. Это не Гонки, где демон сам выехал поиграть со смертными.  
"Мог бы подумать, чья сила здесь правит. Возможно, пропавшим уготована великая судьба, кто знает. Тут уже Её воля". Он мысленно повторял молитвы, надеясь, что Княгиня Наслаждений не разгневается и не лишит их удачи.  
– А вы заметили, что в Залах все поиски кончаются провалом? – Деймос говорил по внутренней связи, чтобы не слышал(а) Администратор. Может, никакой крамолы на взгляд местных в его словах и не было, но кто знает... взлететь хотелось благополучно. – Мы потеряли след перчатки, мы не нашли следов тех, кто мог бы привести на путь к её обладателю. Мы потеряли двоих людей – и тоже не смогли их найти. Интересное совпадение.  
На корабле Деймос первым делом направился на мостик, где сообщил Сол-хану о неудаче в поисках. Впрочем, вряд ли у капитана могли возникнуть какие-то претензии: Астартес сделали всё, что могли в такой ситуации.  
После этого Деймос оставил прощальное послание для Джетангира – с благодарностью за оказанную помощь и с пожеланием удачи. На этом дела можно было считать завершёнными, и вскоре "Фалько" стартовал, покидая Залы Диаонеи и направляясь к владениям Псевданора Освободителя.

 

Пока командир общался с Сол-Ханом, Джай собирался решать более важную задачу – успокаивать младшего. На Карраха после пережитого было больно смотреть. И вроде как объяснил же ему, что ничего не случилось, серьёзной раны нет, и хорошо, что попал он, а не Джай... но братец, кажется, серьёзно переживал. Так что раптор явился на камбуз – набрать еды и пойти общаться с младшим.  
На камбузе Деймос его и нашёл.  
– Говорят, хорошие идеи приходят в умные головы одновременно, – задумчиво изрёк он. – Ты к Карраху собрался? Тогда предлагаю сразу грузового сервитора прихватить.  
– Это точно, – ухмыльнулся раптор. – Кстати, командир... а ты прав насчёт поисков в Залах. Вернее, тут везёт тем, кто ищет что-то для удовольствия. Яго нашёл себе интересные книги. Я... ну в общем, развлечения здесь хорошие. Но как только начинаешь что-то искать всерьёз, для дела – Залы этого не прощают. Как-то так.  
– А вот прямо внезапное известие, что слухи о смерти примарха и в самом деле сильно преувеличены, никакой бы нам радости не доставило, – Деймос почти обиделся. – Что б они в удовольствиях понимали вообще, в таком случае!  
– Насчёт примарха они, скорее всего, действительно ничего не знают. И... воин не бросает своё оружие, пока жив, – Джай вздохнул, слова командира насчёт слухов были слишком хорошими, чтобы в них хоть на секунду не захотелось поверить. – Ладно, Залы – этап пройденный, что уж там.  
– То-то по Империуму легенды ходят, как примарх Леман Русс встал из-за стола и пошёл искать лекарство для Трупа, а потом в Оке Ужаса только примарший доспех нашли, – фыркнул Деймос. – Может, конечно, какая штука примарха из доспехов вылущила и сожрала, или примарх до сих пор по Оку голышом бегает и не буду говорить, чем врагов стращает... но иногда – открою тебе великую тайну, брат! – у воина бывают запасные доспехи и оружие. А ещё бывает, что от слишком приметного оружия воин избавляется, когда не желает, чтоб его по этому оружию узнавали.  
Джай серьёзно взглянул на командира:  
– Надеюсь, что ты прав. Очень надеюсь.  
И двинулся к каюте Карраха. Для того, чтобы говорить о величайшей надежде, слов катастрофически не хватало.  
– "Смерть – ничто по сравнению с отмщением", – процитировал Деймос, присоединяясь к Джаю со вторым "продуктовым набором". – Однако если можно отомстить и не умереть – это куда приятнее. И если примарх больше хотел отомстить, чем, наконец, сдохнуть – не сомневаюсь, он смог бы это устроить. Так что вопрос в том, чего именно он хотел – и мне жаль, что ответить может только он сам.  
– В любом случае, у нас есть след. Более или менее чёткий, но есть. И эта перчатка пришла к нам не зря, – раптор отвёл глаза, стыдясь своего тона – заговорил как восторженный мальчишка. – А сейчас перед нами очень важная задача – успокоить нашего мелкого, пока он сам себя не сгрыз от угрызений совести.  
– Мне тоже кажется, что перчатка оказалась у нас не просто для того, чтоб поместить её в реликварий, – улыбнулся Деймос. – Может быть, и не для того, чтобы мы вернули её владельцу, но... – при мысли о такой перспективе оба сердца, показалось, пропустили несколько ударов. Повелитель Ночи тряхнул головой. – Ладно. Сейчас и правда надо Карраха в порядок приводить, он вообще сам не свой после Гонок. То на меня зубами щёлкает, то вон – тебя поцарапал, и всё, будто только в петлю осталось...  
– На самом деле нам зверски повезло, что он меня ранил, а не наоборот. В ближнем бою я опасней буду, – поморщился Джай, – а у него просто нервы гуляют, мальчишка же совсем.  
Он постучал в дверь каюты Карраха.  
– Он где-то упоминал, что всего полгода как доспех носит, – кивнул Деймос. – Скаут ещё, можно считать.  
Каррах по возвращении на борт заперся в каюте почти сразу. Он не хотел никого видеть: ему нужно было обдумать всё и попытаться понять, что с ним.  
Напасть на брата – что может быть хуже? Да ничего. А он напал. И ранил. И страшно подумать, что могло бы быть, если бы у него было другое оружие...  
В одиночестве он маялся, впрочем, недолго: в дверь постучали, и Каррах поплёлся открывать.  
Увидев, кто стоит на пороге, он вздрогнул, но отступил, давая пройти.  
– Проходи.  
– Привет, – Джай улыбнулся. – Мы решили, что сидеть одному и без еды – это плохо и скучно, и притащили тебе угощение. А то ты выглядишь так, точно три дня не ел.  
– А меня не пустишь, да? – огорчился Деймос. – Вот же варп... я тебе еды принёс. Зря старался, что ли?  
– И ты входи, – на еду Каррах взглянул без интереса. – Я не голодный.  
– Тааак, – протянул Деймос, сгружая припасы. – Значит, всё окончательно хреново.  
Джай приобнял младшего брата за плечи.  
– Каррах, что случилось? Поверь, ты не так уж сильно меня задел, и мы там обезумели вдвоём. Я знаю, что ты не хотел убить меня, ты видел какую-то неведомую тварь. Собственно, как и я.  
– Я... – Каррах замешкался, осторожно вывернулся из объятий брата и отошёл к кровати, сев на неё. – Не в этом дело. Я на тебя напал, понимаешь? Мог быть кто угодно, но... Я напал на брата.  
– Нет, не понимаю, – Джай сел рядом с ним. – Ты нападал на что угодно, только не на меня. Слушай, ты думаешь, что я хотел убить тебя? Ну нет же. Я тоже это пережил, и, знаешь, нам дико повезло, что попал ты ножом, а не я – когтями.  
Оценив, что Джая не согнали с кровати пинком, Деймос тоже сел рядом с Каррахом. Обнимать не стал, брату это явно было неприятно – просто мимолётно коснулся плеча.  
– Если бы ты напал хладнокровно, осознанно и желая причинить вред – я бы первый оторвал тебе дурную башку прямо там. Но началось всё с того, что напали на тебя. Не Джай, нет. Какая-то неодушевлённая дрянь из варпа.  
– Но я напал, – Каррах мотнул головой, отметая все возражения. – Не удержался, не сохранил разум. Напал.  
– Ну я тоже. Можем посидеть и порыдать над нашим несовершенством. Над тем, какими мы оказались слабыми. А можем принять, что нам очень не повезло. И ещё хорошо, что кинулись мы друг на друга, а не атаковали Администратора, потому что вот так мы могли бы огрести большие неприятности, – Джай криво усмехнулся-оскалился.  
– Да, пока ты оказался слабее, – спокойно подтвердил Деймос. – Вы оба. Но "пока" – это не приговор. Сегодняшний случай – повод не казнить себя, а учитывать свои уязвимые места и не подставлять их в следующий раз, только и всего. Ещё раз повторю: никакого сходства с Сахаалом я не вижу и близко.  
Каррах со вздохом поднялся, начал мерить шагами комнату. Вот как им объяснить то, что осознаёшь всем существом?  
– Я вижу, – наконец сказал он. – Я... Меня всегда учили, что напасть на брата недопустимо. Для этого нет оправданий, ни дурмана, ни воздействия варпа, ничего. Я всегда думал, что, ну... Ох, я даже не думал, ладно. Я не знаю, что теперь делать. Если я так легко поддался... Я ведь всегда могу поддаться опять, понимаете? Я уже совершил худшее, что было можно, и... – он беспомощно развёл руками, не зная, как объяснить. – Как будто твой лучший клинок, не знавший промаха, внезапно сломался. Или вырвался из руки и атаковал тебя. Как теперь доверять себе?  
– Если ты так легко поддался – у тебя есть два выхода, – негромко начал Деймос. – Первый – перестать доверять себе, и с традиционным "Nevermore!" на штурм-катере в одиночестве удалиться в глубины Ока Ужаса, чтобы больше никогда и никого не встретить и не подвести. И второй – запомнить, что здесь у тебя слабое место... и становиться сильнее. Учиться жить с этим – и преодолевать.  
– Если клинок ломается, его чинят. Если клинок вырвался из руки и атаковал тебя, то либо это ты такой хороший фехтовальщик, либо тебе повезло заполучить одержимое оружие, тоже в чём-то плюс, если укротишь, – так же спокойно продолжил Джай. – А доверять себе... знаешь, каждый может столкнуться с влиянием, которое перекрутит ему мозги по новой. Нет тех, кто полностью защищён. Кхорнат не боится псайканы, зато впадает в бешенство. И так далее. Я знаю, что ты не хотел убить меня. То, что было... порой в бою можно выстрелом ранить своего, не желая того. Это, конечно, невесело, но это не повод не доверять брату. Я по-прежнему доверяю тебе. И себе тоже.  
– _Я_ себе не доверяю! – при Деймосе расклеиваться было как-то стыдно. Был бы Джай тут один, Каррах бы давно нырнул под одеяло, чтобы совсем уж открыто не позориться, и дал волю эмоциям, а так приходилось сдерживаться и подбирать слова. – Ну да, да, я знаю, жить, преодолевать, не я виноват, вы понимаете, доверяете... но это уже не изменит ничего! Я чуть там не умер, когда я осознал, что я натворил! А если бы получилось сделать больше?! Я и так тебе в глаза смотреть не могу, а если бы?!  
– "Если бы" уже не случилось, – отрезал Деймос. – Если бы Император победил Хоруса, то мы бы, может, тут не разговаривали. А мы – разговариваем, и вовсе не об этом. Ну допустим – ты весь такой ненадёжный, слабовольный, нет тебе доверия... И шпилеубийцы в шахтах ты испугался, и сегодня чуть не убил Джая, смертельно расцарапав ему руку. Ты никуда не годная мелочь, и всё прочее – не буду повторяться, ты сам наверняка себе это уже не один десяток раз сказал. Но – что ты собираешься делать с этим знанием, брат? Страдать над собственным несовершенством? Или есть какие-то другие варианты?  
На фразе про "смертельно расцарапав руку" Джай невольно фыркнул, но тут же посерьёзнел.  
– Каррах, поверь, я видел, как безумие охватывало воинов куда старше, опытнее, опаснее тебя. Как лучшие из лучших превращались в гнездовых рапторов, птиц в шкуре космодесантника, теряющих даже человеческую речь. Это называется невезение. Мы с тобой просто оказались в не том месте, в фокусе. И всё, взбесились. Неудача.  
– То они. А то я, – Каррах задумался. Деймос в чём-то был прав. – А знаешь...  
Он метнулся к оружейной стойке и, схватив нож, вернулся к Джаю, сунув ему в ладонь рукоять.  
– Держи, – он улыбнулся. – Твоя очередь.  
– Вот придурок, – ругнулся Джай. – Слушай, мне хватило, что я тебя мог в схватке прирезать! Какая уж "твоя очередь"... Ладно, если тебе так нужно, – поймав свободной рукой ладонь брата, он провёл лезвием по коже – так, до крови, но аккуратно. Рана скоро затянется. – Не имею к тебе зла.  
Раптор сам бы не сказал, откуда в памяти всплыла древняя фраза, но здесь она казалась удивительно правильной.  
– Да я живучий, оклемался бы, – отмахнулся Каррах, бухнувшись на пол у ног Джая и зализывая ранку. – Мог бы сильнее. Я тебе вроде хорошо руку подрал... Между нами нет долгов?  
Вспомненная Джаем фраза действительно оказалась правильной, и Каррах успокаивался на глазах.  
– Ты мне её очень метко подрал – так, что я не мог бы драться, пока нож не вытащу. А резать сильнее... да ну нафиг, Ватос бы нас не понял, – Джай тоже опустился на пол, не хотелось говорить с братом сверху вниз. – Между нами нет долгов.  
Деймос, который пока тактично не вмешивался, тоже присоединился к компании на полу.  
– Да? Ох... Прости, – Каррах покосился на Деймоса, подумал и плюнул, опершись плечом на плечо Джая и разом расслабившись, благо он сел справа от него. – Хорошо, что всё нормально.  
– Всё нормально, – повторил Джай. Взглянул на Деймоса. – Командир... не сочти за недоверие, но... ты выдержал то испытание. Мы – нет. Нам с Каррахом стоит многое друг другу сказать. Про то, что мы видели, пока мы оба не поймём, что тварь из видения была чем угодно, кроме боевого брата. Она и на лоялиста-то не походила!  
Деймос понимающе кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Я не буду мешать.  
Одним движением он поднялся и вышел, не оглядываясь.  
Каррах неохотно поднялся и прошёл за ним, закрыв дверь. Вернулся он, впрочем, сразу же, на сей раз не опираясь на дружеское плечо.  
– Прости, – ещё раз повторил он. – Я... Не надо было мне так делать.  
Джай обнял брата, радуясь, что сейчас здесь нет лишних глаз. От неуместной шутки он мог бы взбеситься без всяких воздействий варпа.  
– Мне тоже не надо было. Ты не представляешь, как я перепугался, когда понял, что дрался со своим, с тобой... У меня клинки пострашней твоего ножа будут. Ладно, есть такая штука – невезение, и это была именно она.  
– Но ты промахнулся, – Каррах с готовностью обнял в ответ, ткнувшись лбом в плечо раптора. Джай казался ему действительно старшим братом, которому можно доверять. "Вератиону бы он понравился". – Я тоже перепугался. Вот так, без причины... Я вообще не соображал. Ничего. Только, что надо убить... Добычу. Понимаешь? Я... Испугался. Как я могу воспринимать брата как добычу? Ничто же не берётся из ниоткуда, оно было, значит!  
– Ну было. В нас всех есть инстинкт охотника. Мы хищники, братишка. Но мы же не видели друг друга. Мы ждали, что вот-вот должна выскочить какая-то тварь... Я ж говорю, всё равно, что выстрелить и попасть в своего, а не врага. Иногда бывает. Плохо, да, но если все свои живы, значит, особый трындец пролетел стороной, – Каррах выглядел настолько юным, что Джай даже по голове его погладил. Честно ожидая, что мелкий вывернется с обидой, ну хоть перестанет свою вину жевать.  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Каррах выворачиваться не стал.  
– Я боялся, не пролетит, – признался он. – Чуть не свихнулся там. У меня даже причины не было на тебя бросаться, а я... Ладно, уже неважно. Но, если вдруг что... в следующий раз не промахнись. Я твой удар переживу. А второе такое, как сегодня...  
Джай ещё крепче прижал брата к себе:  
– Да ну тебя с такими пожеланиями! Не промахнись... Я бы тогда сам сдох, если б знал, что тебя ранил серьёзно! И вообще, может, я на тебя первый бросился, ты защищался, мы же оба не помним.  
– Можно спросить... или ну его. И так все нервы истрепал, – вздохнул Каррах. – Нормальное пожелание, чего ты...  
– Да ничего. Лучше пусть мы больше так никогда не нарвёмся, – напряжение этого дня отпускало. Всё закончилось, мы живы, а у тех пропавших... своя дорога. И Джай не осмелился бы сказать, что эта дорога недостойна.

 

Перелёт до владений Псевданора оказался относительно недолгим, хотя немалую его часть отняли хитрые манёвры среди островов Спирали. Но, к счастью, найти домен Освободителя было несложно.  
Владения Псевданора оказались значительно крупнее, чем у Джетангира. Под рукой князя пиратов находились десятки островов в пустоте, и некоторые из них не уступали по размеру целым континентам. Исполинская каменная сеть была связана эфирными мостами, как и все острова Спирали – одни мягко мерцали на фоне космического мрака, другие переливались многоцветным сиянием, третьи казались почти невидимыми.  
На каждом из крупных островов высились дворцы. Сияющие купола поднимались к небесам, вырастая из бледных скал или же резко разрушая их природный рисунок. Даже с расстояния были заметны исполинские стеклянные потолки, затуманненные изнутри – то ли паром, то ли воскурением неизвестных веществ.  
Острые шпили вонзались в пустоту, искрясь тысячами белых и бледно-фиолетовых огней. Меж ними простирались извилистые коридоры, способные вместить целые поселения; некоторые из них были изукрашены множеством гигантских знаков, прославляющих Князя Удовольствий.  
Крупнейший остров вытянул во все стороны причалы и доки. Эфирные мосты от него вели к астероиду, покрытому бронированными куполами – видимо, хранилища, и к другому, полному множества малых зданий – похоже, для рабов.  
Но здесь хватало и куда более прозаических черт. Острый глаз легко различал множество оборонительных платформ на малых островах, а в самой пустоте плавали боевые спутники. Правда, некоторые из них опознать было сложно – они были сделаны в виде то знаков Слаанеш, то различных частей тела, зачастую гипертрофированных.  
И в самом центре этой сети островов взметнул сияющие стены, мерцающие острые шпили и сотни куполов мраморный дворец Псевданора Освободителя.  
Некоторые спутники, несмотря на боевое предназначение, производили крайне неоднозначное впечатление. Деймос разглядывал всё это великолепие, думая, что фантазия у кого-то богатая, но вот матёрый реализм, видимо, подкачал.  
Впрочем, как говорят лоялисты, в чужой Орден со своим Кодексом не ходят. Поэтому Деймос без лишних комментариев сообщил местному диспетчеру, кто летит и с какими целями, запросил разрешение на посадку и попросил известить Освободителя об их прибытии.  
Хотелось, конечно, хулигански добавить "Псевданор, мы пришли за тобой" – но дуктусу хватило мозгов этого не делать, а вести себя чинно и благопристойно. Пока. На всякий случай.  
Разрешение было дано очень быстро – похоже, имена победителей Шестикратных Гонок здесь знали. "Фалько" подошёл к указанному причалу, и стыковка прошла без осложнений.  
Встречала Повелителей Ночи целая группа. Высокий и удивительно гибкий человек, облачённый в сплошные кружева, отвесил глубокие поклоны; с языка его так и лились медоточивые речи. Двое плечистых мужчин в искрящихся костюмах держали на подносах чаши с напитками, двое девушек, облачённых только в длинные волосы и шесть драгоценных камней, обаятельно улыбались. Ещё одна девушка в расшитой белыми узорами фиолетовой мантии, стояла позади и стремительно водила пером по планшету в руках.  
– ...и таким образом я счастлив заверить вас, что достойнейшие господа будут всенепременно и всескорейше приняты владыкой этих островов, – завершил старший из встречающих. – Я же, скромный Адальфааар, буду почитать за счастье провести вас к великому Псевданору.  
Деймос стоически выслушал всё, что было сказано – в основном, конечно, за счёт наработанного ещё в Схоле умения пропускать такое мимо ушей, вылавливая ключевые слова и общий смысл. Когда посланник закончил, дуктус склонил голову в коротком вежливом поклоне:  
– Благодарю за гостеприимство, достопочтенный Адальфааар, – он старательно воспроизвёл странное имя. – Заранее прошу учесть, что мы незнакомы со всеми местными обычаями, и если вдруг нарушим какие-то из них – то сугубо по незнанию. Поэтому если вы возьмёте на себя труд подсказывать в стратегически важные моменты – буду искренне вам признателен.  
В конце концов, пара лишних реверансов при знакомстве вряд ли помешает, а подстраховаться, если уже не начал со стрельбы и абордажа, никогда не вредно. Кто их знает, этих принцепоклонников...  
Джай не вмешивался в разговор, в конце концов, это дело командира – вести переговоры. Раптор замер у плеча дуктуса, с живейшим интересом рассматривая встречающих. Он старался не слишком уж заглядываться на красавиц с драгоценными камнями, да и на ту, с планшетом – впрочем, старания не то чтобы увенчались успехом. Когда Адальфааар договорил, Джай вслед за командиром тоже склонил голову. Уважение лишним не бывает и ничему не мешает.  
– О, я буду счастлив оказать вам такую услугу! – Адальфааар просиял в буквальном смысле – его кожа на пару секунд засветилась мягким белым светом. – Желаете ли вы отдохнуть после перелёта через неутончённые пространства, или же мне сообщить владыке о стремлении узреть его свет сейчас?  
Девушка с планшетом чуть склонила голову набок, провела ещё несколько линий и её глаза сверкнули от удовольствия – на сей раз в переносном смысле. Девушки в камнях чуть поменяли позы, не сменив улыбок.  
– Я думаю, после преодоления неутончённых пространств лучшим отдыхом станет общество владыки и созерцание его света, – Деймос понадеялся, что не перебрал с приторностью. – Предполагаю, даже наиболее аскетичный приём в его исполнении превзойдёт наши самые смелые представления о роскоши и гостеприимстве.  
– О, никто не может сравниться с владыкой Псевданором в искусстве принимать гостей, – заверил Адальфааар. – Я смиренно прошу вас проследовать за мной к экипажу, достойному вашей славы.  
Экипаж, может, был и не совсем во вкусе Повелителей Ночи, но выглядел впечатляюще – парящая карета из серебра и золота, запряжённая громадными четвероногими сервиторами, покрытыми тонкой гравировкой. Под слоем драгоценных металлов явно скрывалась прочная сталь: шестерых космодесантников карета выдержала без малейших сложностей.  
Адальфааар занял место в карете с ними, большая часть его спутников осталась позади. Только девушка с планшетом устроилась на маленькой площадке снаружи и позади кареты.  
Необычный транспорт пронёс Повелителей по коридорам и площадям огромного астероида, и вскоре они вступили в тронный зал Псевданора Освободителя. Адальфааар скользнул вперёд, объявил о прибытии и отступил в сторону; девушка с планшетом оказалась у него за спиной, не переставая рисовать.  
Каждый дюйм здесь сиял драгоценными металлами и камнями, каждую колонну покрывали искусные рисунки. Со стен глядели картины, изображавшие все виды удовольствий и прославлявшие богатство и космические битвы.  
И, конечно, зал был набит придворными. Обычные люди, разодетые в роскошные одеяния, мутанты с явным благоволением Слаанеш, разнообразные ксеносы (отличить одних от других зачастую было непросто) – здесь можно увидеть практически кого угодно. Несколько придворных выделялись – они находились ближе всего к трону.  
Один был облачён в немыслимо роскошную одежду; казалось, даже в его зрачках блестят драгоценные камни. Другой был чудовищно толст, и постоянно отправлял себе в рот еду с огромного подноса, удерживаемого тремя слугами разом. Третья выглядела немыслимо женственно и одновременно невинно, с любопытством глядя на гостей большими фиалковыми глазами. Четвёртый скрывал лицо под капюшоном расшитой мантии. Пятый, с мечом на боку, держал голову высоко, глядя на всех остальных с несокрушимой надменностью. Шестая полуприкрыла глаза, откинувшись на множестве подушек и покрывал, разглядывая окружающих апатично и лениво.  
Толпа не пребывала в бездействии – несмотря на то, что придворные Псевданора обратили внимание на гостей, они не переставали предаваться всем порокам, в которые погружались до того; разве что разговоры, звон бокалов и стоны удовольствия стали гораздо тише.  
Но все краски придворных не могли затмить того, что высилось в дальнем конце зала – громадного трона из сияющего металла и живой плоти. А на нём восседал тот, кого Повелители Ночи уже видели в ложе во время Гонок.  
– А, – произнёс Псевданор Освободитель, и его мягкий голос разнёсся по всему залу. – Наши гости прибыли.  
Вообще, наверное, обстановка должна была располагать к веселью и дружелюбной непринуждённости. Однако на Деймоса она оказала совершенно обратный эффект. Ощущения не то что подсказывали – буквально вопили "мы на враждебной территории, кругом враги!!!", и стоило некоторого труда убедить себя, что вряд ли тут желают причинить Повелителям Ночи какой-то вред прямо с порога. Конечно, выступать в роли диковинной зверушки тоже было не слишком приятно – но, в конце концов, потомки Конрада Кёрза прибыли сюда не впасть в пучины разврата вместе с любезными хозяевами, а строго по делу. Просто почему-то почти нигде "по делу" не обходится без накрытой "поляны", рек дурманящих напитков и – опционально – распутных девок (либо их местных аналогов). Обязательная часть программы, которую нужно исполнить, варп их раздери.  
Поэтому дуктус улыбнулся и отсалютовал, приветствуя Псевданора.  
– Ваше приглашение, владыка, принесло нам искреннюю радость.  
Фортис держался за его плечом. Шлема он не снимал, слишком яркое освещение.  
Ватос с интересом осматривался, благословляя себя за то, что тоже не стал снимать шлем – так никто не отследит направление его взгляда. А посмотреть тут было на что...  
Джай с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не раствориться в этом водовороте ощущений, не растаять под взглядом фиалковых глаз красавицы. Впрочем, стоило пересечься взглядом с тем пятым, воплощением гордыни, как наваждение чуть отпустило. От него исходила угроза, тянуло бросить вызов, доказать – что твой меч против моих когтей?  
Невольно раптор восхитился самообладанием дуктуса – на командира, казалось, всё окружающее впечатления не производило.  
Каррах наблюдал с интересом. Особенно его внимания удостоились шесть подданных вокруг трона. В памяти, конечно, пришлось изрядно покопаться, но он всё же вспомнил, не такая уж секретная была информация. Шесть наслаждений Слаанеш, конечно. Такой ярый почитатель не смог обойтись без подобных жестов.  
"Жадность, обжорство, похоть, владычество, надменность и лень... надо же, а как хороши! Обжорство аж аппетит отбивает, – умилённо думал Каррах. – А Похоть красивая... Владычество интересный, надо будет поближе на него посмотреть..."  
– Радость – величайшая сила в этой вселенной, – согласился Псевданор, откинувшись чуть назад. – Чему же я обязан радостью посещения победителей Гонок?  
По залу пронёсся восхищённый шёпот. Кто-то, глядя на Яго и Фортиса, прошептал: "Какой у них был... тра-анспорт..."  
Ватос покусывал губы. Пожалуй, слишком тут всего много. Интересно, да... но слишком пёстро. И глазам, и... всем чувствам. И не хватает главного, того самого...  
Колдун прикусил губу и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Не развлекаться они сюда явились.  
Деймосу очень, очень хотелось с поистине дипломатической вежливостью уточнить, не накрыл ли Псевданора ранний склероз. Или не очень ранний – кто там знает, сколько ему в последний день рождения стукнуло? Сначала сам пригласил, а потом спрашивает, за каким хреном припёрлись. Впрочем, если задуматься – возможно, Псевданор всё же имел в виду несколько иное: сразу предположил, что гости не только в гости, но и с далеко идущими планами. Поэтому пришлось снова упражняться в словесных кружевах:  
– Не стану скрывать, владыка Псевданор, нас привело сюда не только ваше любезное приглашение, но и наши собственные пути. Однако стоит ли говорить о делах здесь и сейчас, омрачая поэзию окружающего праздника пошлой прозой бытия?  
"Варп, я ж так долго не выдержу..."  
– Но если дела заставили преодолеть пустоту среди звёзд – не стоит ли переплести их с праздником, вплетая в поэтический ручей удовольствия новые струйки? – улыбнулся князь пиратов. – Прошу, садитесь, и поведайте о том, что вы желаете открыть нашим сердцам.  
Рядом засуетились слуги, подтащившие шесть стульев под размер космодесанта. Другие слуги поспешили к гостям с подносами, полными яств и напитков.  
Адальфааар, улучив момент, оказался рядом, и шепнул Деймосу: "Сейчас подходящее время преподнести приветственные дары..."  
Деймос благодарно кивнул Адальфааару и шагнул к Псевданору, протягивая ему шкатулку.  
– Прежде всего, если уж говорить о поэзии, хотелось бы добавить строфу о приветственных подарках.  
Пришлось хорошо покопаться в призовых сокровищах, а потом ещё трясти Администраторов, чтобы убедиться, что Псевданору не подарят его же собственную цацку. Конечно, вряд ли рубин в золотой оправе, украшенный какими-то слаанешитскими рунами, показался бы князю прям уж таким великим сокровищем, но тут, как говорится, чем богаты.  
Псевданор не стал сходить с трона, но высокая и очень гибкая служанка приняла у Деймоса шкатулку и передала хозяину с десятком поклонов и тихими речами, видимо, подобающими по этикету.  
Князь поднял рубин на ладони и тонко улыбнулся.  
– А, Налитое Око Шахрана. Этот камень был добыт на Ксурунте, огранён и оправлен Саатайей Утончённой, сменил десять хозяев, а потом попал к этому глупцу Беледрану. И теперь он пришёл ко мне.  
Псевданор вернул рубин в шкатулку и одарил Деймоса тёплой улыбкой.  
– Благодарю вас за изысканный дар.  
– Мы бесконечно рады, что этот дар может заинтересовать столь утончённого эстета. Блеск вашей славы, вашего величия и изящества заслуживает отражения в лучших из драгоценностей, сами имена которых звучат, как музыка, – Джай решил, что можно и помочь командиру. Подобными примерно оборотами, если верить прочитанному и услышанному от старших товарищей, порой изъяснялись союзники Флота, Дети Императора. И раптор надеялся, что словесное кружево Третьего Легиона будет правильно понято и в Вихре.  
– Я рад, что дар оказался достойным вашего внимания, – Деймос действительно был совершенно искренне доволен этим фактом. И столь же искренне признателен раптору, пришедшему на выручку. – Если же говорить о делах, то наше стоит разве что пары четверостиший. Мы хотели просить разрешения на проход в Ничейную Зону.  
Если бы Псевданор прямо сейчас сказал "вон туда до третьего астероида, потом направо, через неделю будете на месте" – Деймос бы только порадовался. К жиллимановой маме такие праздники жизни!  
– О? – Псевданор слегка изогнул бровь. – Я позволю себе усладить своё любопытство вопросом – что вы ищете в столь непримечательном и лишённом блеска и сияния месте?  
– Некий искатель удачи оказался столь скорбен рассудком, – изъясняться в подобном стиле становилось всё проще, – что атаковал наш корабль. Мы хотим лицом к лицу встретиться с ним и разъяснить, сколь недостойны были его неприветливые действия. Ничейная же Зона – одно из последних мест, где встречали сего неразумного.  
– А-а, – протянул Псевданор. – Радость справедливого возмездия движет вами. Краска крови, выплёскивающейся из сердца врага карминовым узором. Тот момент, когда ощущение наслаждений в жизни сменяется покоем смерти, изысканный миг вечной перемены... Я могу это оценить.  
– О да, – хищно улыбнулся Деймос. – Справедливое возмездие – это, можно сказать, конёк Восьмого легиона.  
Ватос облизнул губы. Виной тому обстановка, обертоны в голосе Псевданора или ещё что – но где-то в животе появился сладкий трепет.  
Яго мучительно пережидал приём. В глазах рябило, в памяти кололо, в варпе чувствовались фейерверки. К такому жизнь на тёмных кораблях его не подготовила.  
– Есть ли что слаще мига, когда враг, объятый ужасом, понимает, что нет ему спасения? – мерно заговорил Каррах, как по книге читая. Он радовался, что не снял шлем. Можно было закрыть глаза, борясь с подступающей болью, и говорить, говорить... – Есть ли удовольствие сильнее, чем видеть врага, осознающего отсутствие надежды? Есть ли что приятнее, нежели страдания, растянутые на долгие годы, когда у врага одно за другим отнимается всё, что ему дорого? Удар за ударом, раз за разом, мы отнимем у этого безумца всё, что ему дорого, мы уничтожим всё, что для него ценно, мы растерзаем всё, на что он опирается, и когда он, отчаявшийся, истерзанный, одинокий и ничтожный, будет умолять нас подарить ему смерть... тогда, оставив его жить с этой бесконечной болью, тьмой и безнадёжностью, мы испытаем величайшее наслаждение, – он открыл глаза под шлемом. – Так позвольте нам пройти по пути, что ведёт к нему.  
Джай восхищённо смотрел на брата – от мелкого он таких поэтических высказываний не ожидал. А его наставник действительно хорошо его учил. Впрочем, выражать свой восторг раптор собирался потом, тут не сказать лишнего, по плечу не хлопнуть – весь как на сцене.  
Ватос отключился от внутреннего вокс-канала, чтобы скрыть судорожный вздох. Слишком красочно Каррах высказался. А выдавать себя нельзя...  
Это простое соображение подействовало отрезвляюще. Вокс колдуна снова щёлкнул, входя в рабочий режим.  
Толпа придворных разразилась одобрительными возгласами. Многие совсем оторвались от своих занятий, пусть и на время. Шестеро у трона закивали, даже Лень чуть шире приоткрыла глаза.  
Псевданор улыбнулся.  
– О, я с радостью предоставлю вам эту честь. Но если это будет так просто, то разрушится одна из опор, на которых держится Изорванная Спираль – колонна, на коей кровью, золотом и семенем выписано "Никакая услуга не даётся даром". Проход сквозь мои владения весит больше, чем воздух, и потому потребуется положить на чашу весов то, что уравновешивает сие право, – князь пиратов погладил подлокотник трона, и щупальце живой плоти коснулось его запястья в ответ. – И я знаю, что именно предложить.  
– В таком случае – мы тоже хотели бы это знать, владыка, – разговор о делах позволял Деймосу отвлечься от вакханалии вокруг. А Каррах тоже заслужил отдельную благодарность. Но это всё – на "Фалько", когда можно будет просто некоторое время посидеть в тишине и в темноте. Главное – в темноте.  
Псевданор сделал паузу, его улыбка стала шире.  
– Изорванная Спираль зиждется на славе, удовольствии и силе. Обряды и история, богатство и могущество – всё это исходит от Тёмного Князя, Владыки Удовольствий. Шесть Наслаждений дарованы Им и посвящены Ему, и мастерство Наслаждений определяет положение при моём дворе. Каждый здесь посвятил себя совершенствованию на каком-то из путей, – Псевданор изящным жестом обвёл зал. – Однако же вы – гости. Ваша победа в Шестикратных Гонках доставила радость всем, но ещё не полностью выявила ваши таланты, – снова краткая пауза – и князь пиратов встал, выпрямившись во весь рост. – Вас шестеро, – провозгласил он, – так пройдите же Испытание Шестью Наслаждениями! Да докажет каждый из вас свои таланты в одном из них, соревнуясь с моими мастерами, или разбив цепи, сковывающие своё воображение! Пройдите испытание, и вам будет дарован проход и почёт при дворе Псевданора Освободителя. Так решено.  
Зал взорвался радостными возгласами придворных. Псевданор несколько секунд слушал их, потом взмахом руки заставил подчинённых замолкнуть.  
– Не бойтесь, что ваш враг сбежит, – добавил он. – Дайте мне описание, и он не сможет пройти ни здесь, ни через территорию Квистаны. Так что вы можете не спешить. А если вы недостаточно знакомы с Наслаждениями... Адальфааар.  
Придворный вздрогнул и выпрямился.  
– Да, о несравненный повелитель?  
– Сопровождай наших гостей и давай им советы о Наслаждениях, – благосклонно велел Псевданор, опускаясь на трон. – А теперь – давайте отпразднуем ваше прибытие!  
Зал снова захлестнула волна радостных возгласов; придворные погрузились в удовольствие с удвоенной силой.  
– Все знают про Шесть Наслаждений? – тихо спросил Каррах в вокс. – Не знаю, как тут трактуют их, я слышал так: жадность, обжорство, лень, владычество, похоть, надменность.  
– Трактовать могут как угодно. Знать бы, что потребуют... в качестве засчитываемого результата. Как-то слишком расплывчато сформулировано, – откликнулся Ватос.  
– Я думаю, что Адальфааар нам всё расскажет, – ответил в вокс Джай. – Если что, не верю, что это будут страшные испытания. Кхорнитов среди нас нет, то есть, никого совсем перекорёжить не должно.  
– Мы просим времени, чтобы обдумать ваше щедрое предложение, владыка Псевданор, – Деймос оставался вежлив и сдержан – несмотря на то, что больше всего хотелось встать, обложить собравшееся изысканное общество совсем не изысканными оборотами и уносить ноги как можно быстрее и дальше. Конечно, для начала стоило, наверное, выяснить, в чём состоят эти самые испытания, но только-только успокоившаяся и смолкшая паранойя снова орала в полный голос. – И просим, чтобы достопочтенный Адальфааар подробнее просветил нас, с чем предстоит столкнуться в ходе испытаний, и какой результат будет считаться победой.  
Переговоры через вокс он слышал, но ответить братьям сейчас не мог.  
– О, несомненно, – заверил Псевданор. – Именно этим Адальфааар и займётся, и посвятит этому всё своё внимание. Не спешите, ибо спешка присуща только лишённым разума последователям бронзовых топоров. Будьте моими гостями и насладитесь всем, что может предложить моё царство.  
– Я ещё раз благодарю вас, владыка Псевданор. И прежде всего – хотел бы насладиться рассказом об испытаниях.  
Глаза жгло, но демонстрировать слабость Деймос категорически не хотел. Даже если не брать во внимание, что нелюбовь потомков Конрада Кёрза к яркому свету вряд ли была для кого-то глубокой тайной. Просто сейчас казалось правильным – выдержать и удержаться. К тому же, резь в глазах (как любое малоприятное ощущение) позволяла сохранять некоторую отстранённость от местного веселья.  
Псевданор величаво повёл рукой.  
– Как пожелаете. Приятного вам пребывания в моих владениях.  
Это определённо было разрешение или оставаться, или удалиться – со своей стороны Псевданор аудиенцию закончил. Деймос неторопливо поднялся:  
– Да не будет это принято за неучтивость, но я позволю себе понять ваши слова как позволение осмотреть владения и получить удовольствие от созерцания встреченных здесь чудес. Достопочтенный Адальфааар, готовы ли вы сопровождать нас?  
– И сразу рассказать, в чём заключаются здесь эти Шесть Наслаждений, – добавил Каррах мрачно.  
Адальфааар оправился от удивления и отвесил изящный поклон.  
– Для меня будет честью рассказать вам обо всём, что вы пожелаете.  
Джай улыбнулся:  
– Тогда что в этих краях называют Испытанием Шести Наслаждений, и каковы, хм, критерии того, что вы прошли Испытание? Как бы ни был гостеприимен хозяин, но поставленный вызов манит сильнее, чем все удовольствия этого крова.  
– Каррах, Джай, подождите, – остановил Деймос. – Предлагаю пока вернуться на "Фалько", дабы там, в тишине и спокойствии обдумать слова нашего гостеприимного хозяина. А достопочтенный Адальфааар скрасит нам путь рассказом об испытаниях.  
Придворный величаво кивнул, и Повелители Ночи двинулись прочь.  
На выходе из зала их догнала сопровождавшая Адальфааара девушка с планшетом. Она лёгкими быстрыми шагами оказалась рядом с Каррахом, подождала, пока тот повернёт голову, и показала ему планшет.  
Там оказались рисунки. Сам Каррах, Деймос, Джай... вся компания Повелителей, зарисовки того, как они покинули корабль. Быстрые, точные штрихи, безупречно передававшие отличия космодесантников друг от друга и характерные особенности – опознавались те без труда.  
Последним изображением оказалась вся группа, стоящая пред троном Псевданора – и Повелители были на первом плане. Впрочем, нет, предпоследним – последним оказалось изображение самого Карраха и подноса, полного ароматных даже на вид булочек.  
Девушка весело улыбнулась, на миг зажмурившись.  
Каррах, шедший быстро и старающийся поскорее покинуть помещение, неохотно притормозил ради девушки и того, что она хотела показать. Как оказалось, очень даже не зря. По мере просмотра рисунков улыбка Карраха становилась всё шире, а на последнем рисунке он и вовсе засмеялся вполголоса. Хороша, чудо как хороша, однако! Так всё уловить – это надо быть мастером своего дела. Или псайкером.  
– Замечательные, – сказал он ей негромко. – Спасибо.  
Джай развернулся к подошедшей, в первый момент слишком резко, всё же нервное напряжение сказывалось. Но увидев портреты, невольно улыбнулся.  
– Ты невероятно талантлива. Я рад увидеть работу настолько одарённой художницы, – красивые обороты точно сами шли на язык. Ну и почему бы не сделать комплимент красивой женщине?  
Деймос притормозил, заметив, что братья задержались, и тоже сунулся посмотреть, что их так заинтересовало.  
Девушка радостно кивнула, задумалась, подняла планшет и с удивительной скоростью изобразила Джая – голову и поднятую перчатку, искрящуюся облаком молний. Похоже, это был встречный комплимент.  
– Здорово! – вырвалось у Деймоса. – Ни с каким пиктером не сравнится!  
– Спасибо, – раптор искренне восхищался этим талантом. Чтоб так рисовать, да ещё и улавливать не просто портрет, а твою суть... – Быть натурщиком для истинного мастера – великая честь.  
Адальфааар оглянулся, замедлил шаг и подошёл обратно.  
– Да, вы в точности правы, о достопочтенный гость, – подтвердил он. – Мастерство Ирии велико, и она не зря взята ко двору несравненного владыки Псевданора.  
Деймос посмотрел на Карраха и Джая, которые прямо искрились от восторга. Мысленно вздохнул.  
– Если леди Ирия желает, и если ей это позволено – я буду рад видеть и её в нашей компании.  
– Она обычно в моей свите, и я нисколько не возражаю, – заверил Адальфааар. – Ирия?..  
Художница энергично кивнула.  
– К сожалению, она не может вам ответить сама, – пояснил Адальфааар с искренним сочувствием в голосе. – Ирия лишена голоса, и ей очень трудно писать слова. Зато она общается через образы.  
При этих словах глаза Яго вспыхнули выражением вожделения и предвкушения. Он наконец увидел решение проблемы – и это решение ему нравилось.  
– У нас в команде есть биомант, – Деймос снова двинулся к выходу. – Может быть, он сможет как-то помочь леди Ирии.  
– Надеюсь, наша компания покажется ей интересной, – Джай чуть склонил голову, – И да, леди Ирия, ваши картины выразительнее, чем множество слов лучших ораторов.  
– Биоманты пробовали, – вздохнул Адальфааар, – но я благодарю вас за это великодушное предложение.  
Ирия кивнула с лёгкой печалью на лице, и тут же взмахнула пером, обводя Повелителей Ночи. Адальфааар с лёгкой улыбкой уточнил:  
– Она считает вас тоже выразительными, достопочтеннейшие гости.

 

В конце концов Повелители Ночи всё же пробрались сквозь толпу к выходу и погрузились в карету – вместе с Ирией и Адальфаааром. Здесь было уже не так ярко, и можно было слегка расслабиться.  
– Итак, достопочтенный Адальфааар, – обратился Деймос. – Мы хотели бы услышать подробнее о Шести Наслаждениях, об Испытаниях и о победе в них. И вопрос, который тоже важен, хотя и не имеет прямого отношения к вышесказанному: каков ваш статус при дворе владыки Псевданора?  
– Я придворный и один из благословенных мастеров этикета и общения, – с поклоном ответил Адальфааар. – Я не удостоен чести стоять на самом верху, однако же к помощи моей и моих коллег изволят прибегать, когда необходимо встретить важных гостей и обеспечить им все должные условия.  
– Это высокий статус, и мы рады, что подготовиться к испытаниям нам поможет настолько искушённый знаток этикета и ритуалов. И всё же – в чём состоят Испытания Шести Наслаждений? – несмотря на всю церемонность общения, теперь атмосфера была куда проще, без лишних глаз и ушей. Чему Джай был несказанно рад.  
Адальфааар задумался на миг, подбирая слова.  
– Я позволю себе смелость перечислить их по порядку, останавливаясь на каждом, – предупредил он. – Итак, первое Наслаждение – Алчность, и Плукус Алчный является несравненным мастером такового при дворе великолепного владыки Псевданора. Тот, кто желает покорить Алчность, должен рискнуть всем в погоне за богатством, сокровищами или ещё чем-то из мира материи. Или же за чем-то очень редким или дорогим – скажем, за картиной, что написал величайший мастер, и которая осталась единственным его шедевром в Вихре. Проходящие Испытание Алчности могут поставить всё, что имеют против того, кто тоже готов рискнуть – например, против великого Плукуса. Или же можно пойти иным путём, одобряемым Спиралью – совершить такой акт пиратства, что даже владыка Псевданор скажет "Хорошо сделано!" Похитить что-то очень ценное, или что-то великое у его обладателя, рискуя при этом собой.  
– Интересная игра, – и голос, и сверкнувшие глаза могли выдать любопытство Джая. Похитить чужую добычу, рискуя при этом шкурой... рапторская суть зажигала кровь охотничьим азартом. А если похитить не вещь, но кого-то?  
– Мы на глазах всего Вихря украли победу у демона-принца скорости и гонок, – проворчал Каррах. – Покажите мне хоть одного настолько же жадного до победы вора!  
– Сказано же – из мира материи, – с сожалением напомнил Деймос. – Ладно, что там с остальными пятью?  
– Чревоугодие, – продолжил Адальфааар. – Наслаждение пищей – о, Креос Чревоугодник велик в этом, и он попробовал практически всё, что может съесть человек. Наслаждение Чревоугодия заставляет стремиться к услаждению своего желудка немыслимым вкусом или же изобилием. Тот, кто проходит это Испытание, может состязаться с великим Креосом в объёмах, которые способен поглотить, на глазах у всего двора владыки Псевданора. Или же...  
Ирия радостно подняла планшет, где красовался тщательно выписанный кубок с тёмным вином.  
– Истинно так, – согласился придворный. – Или же кандидат может съесть нечто немыслимо редкое либо обладающее непредставимым и экзотическим вкусом. Я слышал, что когда-то пили кровь демона или ели пирог, усыпанный порошком из измельчённых камней, святых для эльдаров – таким примерам можно последовать.  
Каррах предвкушающе облизнулся под шлемом. О, он найдёт себе блюдо по вкусу, и уж он позаботится, чтобы это было интересно.  
– Испытание Телесного Удовольствия, – Адальфааар помедлил. – Испытание чувств и плоти, экстаза и радости, гордости талантами своих мышц и костей. Сивия Чувственная – великий мастер этого Наслаждения, и её мало кто может превзойти, что на ложе, что в танце. Взыскующий мастерства в этом Наслаждении проходит множество испытаний для тела, для каждого его аспекта – он может попросить сочинить их, или же создать самому. Или же он может напрямую состязаться с великой Сивией и соревноваться в познании своего тела с ней.  
– Вот сейчас ни хрена не понял, – честно признался Деймос. – Это что, каждую мышцу по имени назвать и каждый орган в трёх проекциях изобразить... в танце?  
Джай даже поперхнулся. Такого варианта он бы себе точно не представил.  
– Нет, это о владении своим телом, в танце, ну или в других, кхм, занятиях, – прошипел он, – о том, что ты можешь сделать, насколько себя контролируешь.  
– Я слышал о том, что кто-то прошёл такое Испытание, непрерывно предаваясь любви в течение месяца, – кивнул Адальфааар. – А кто-то – подвергаясь страшнейшим пыткам и умоляя продолжать.  
– Это все варианты, или есть ещё какие-то? – Деймос нахмурился. Чем дальше, тем менее хорошей идеей казались ему испытания. Было бы из-за чего рисковать братьями...  
– Испытания доказывают широту вашей фантазии, – напомнил Адальфааар. – Я даю лишь примеры, но особо почитаются те, кто изобретает новые способы покорения Наслаждений. В конце концов, новизна радует Тёмного Князя.  
– Тогда точно – прогеноид в танце изобразить, – криво ухмыльнулся Деймос. – Такого проявления фантазии тут точно ещё не видели. Что следующее?  
– Наслаждение Владычества... – протянул Адальфааар. – Те, кто стремятся к нему, ищут власти над другими – командовать легионами, влиять на все нити придворных интриг, погружаясь в удовольствие контроля над иными разумами. Тимарх Властный овладел этим Наслаждением, и лишь великолепный владыка Псевданор превосходит его в воле. Тот, кто желает покорить это Наслаждение... что же, он должен продемонстрировать, как он может покорять других своей воле, заставлять иных признать своё старшинство. Кандидат может состязаться с великим Тимархом, может покорить целую банду своей воле, может привести к покорности демона... и так далее. Мало ли в Галактике разумов, которые можно подчинить?  
– Интересно, если рассказать ему, как я Сахаала послал, а Сахаал выругался и пошёл – сойдёт?  
Адальфааар недоумённо моргнул – имя ему ничего не говорило. Кашлянув, он продолжил:  
– Наслаждение Тщеславия – упоение величием своего тела и духа, великой гордости и осознанием того, насколько исполнены славы пути, открытые перед тобой. Фаэтони Тщеславный признаёт старшинство лишь владыки Псевданора, но повышает голос даже в его присутствии. Кандидат, взыскующий прохождения Испытания, может бросить вызов Фаэтони и столкнуться с ним в поединке любования собой и великой радости от этого. Или же он может продемонстрировать, как несокрушима его уверенность в себе и своих силах, даже если весь мир вокруг диктует обратное.  
– А примеры можно? – уточнил Каррах.  
Адальфааар пожал плечами:  
– Я слышал о воине, вышедшем перед исполненным тщеславия придворным, и поведавшим о стольких подвигах за тысячи лет, что все достижения придворного показались мелки и незначительны по сравнению с ними. Например.  
– Сахаала бы сюда, – проворчал Каррах едва слышно.  
– И Наслаждение Праздности... – Адальфааар замялся. – Я смиренно признаюсь, что я плохо его понимаю. Но оно заключается в том, чтобы отрешиться от мира, при этом не погружаясь в аскетизм, а именно что уходя в свою блистательную апатию, несокрушимую лень, всеобъемлющую праздность. Утверждают, что желающие покорить его подходят к самому краю бездны, не давая ей поглотить себя, но и не отходя от края – ибо праздность не позволяет им этого сделать. Под бездной, разумеется, можно понимать очень многое, но истинный смысл, наверное, известен лишь Сомни Праздной – а она не любит разговаривать. Хотя можно попытаться приблизиться к ней, и ощутить затягивающий ореол её великой праздности, и продемонстрировать готовность присоединиться к ней.  
Ирия подняла планшет, где красовался тщательно выписанный череп на подушке.  
– Да, – согласился Адальфааар, – многие там остаются навсегда.  
– На достижения точно должны идти Яго или Фортис. Они демона-принца обыграли, куда уж больше. Тут никто с ними не померится, – вслух рассуждал Джай. – Насчёт Владычества – ну да, командир, это тебе. И... рассказ про Сахаала должен сработать.  
Сказать это было нелегко. Всё же образ Первого капитана был для раптора святыней, и трудно было смириться, что великий герой превратился в нечто, похожее на обезумевшего кхорнита.  
– Чревоугодие возьму я, – улыбнулся Каррах. – Посмотрим, посмотрим, посмотрим...  
– Если честно, я плохо разобрался, чем Владычество отличается от Тщеславия, – Деймос пожал плечами. Отвращение к идее испытаний продолжало нарастать.  
Джай опять закусил губу, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Иногда дуктус мог ляпнуть такое...  
– Владычество – это приказ, это подавление. Тщеславие – это достижение. Наши два гонщика победили демона-принца, но не подчинили его. В том и разница.  
– Если что, апатию и праздность могу взять для себя я, – улыбнулся Яго. – Мне кажется, у меня есть замечательная идея.  
На самом деле, это был шанс схватить минимум даров Тёмного Принца. Обретать неконтролируемый хаос в себе провидец не хотел.  
– В любом случае – Владычество и Тщеславие идут рука об руку, – возразил Деймос. – Но я тебя понял, брат.  
– Если мне будет позволено заметить, – осторожно сказал Адальфааар, – я предполагаю, что великолепный владыка Псевданор может не требовать от вас безупречного прохождения всех шести Испытаний. Да простятся мне такие слова, но даже вместе вы не сможете сравниться с его величием в Наслаждениях.  
– Нет уж, если участвовать – то победить, – Деймос всё же слегка прикрыл глаза. – Иначе соревнование не имеет смысла.  
– Разумеется, мы это понимаем. Но, достопочтенный Адальфааар, мы же должны постараться восхитить гостеприимного хозяина своим прохождением Испытаний, – ответил Джай, и вновь вернулся к разговору с братьями: – Собственно, почти все определились? Командир, что думаешь насчёт Алчности и насчёт Телесного Удовольствия? Я, в принципе, готов участвовать что в том, что в другом, я достаточно хороший боец, чтобы быть уверенным во владении телом, ну а если туда пойдёт наш колдун, то постараюсь что-то красиво стырить. Раптор я или где?  
– Я бы сначала предложил обсудить, что мы можем сделать – а потом прикинуть, кто из нас лучше с этим справится. У меня, если честно, есть одна идея... и не в обиду будь сказано, достопочтенный Адальфааар – но я предпочту обсудить её только с братьями, – Деймос надел шлем и чуть не застонал от удовольствия, когда уставшие глаза, наконец, получили полноценный отдых. – Во-первых, я считаю, что разделять силы стоит по минимуму. А во-вторых, насчёт Алчности. Братья, как вам понравится идея украсть Псевданора?  
– Это было бы весело, хотя какого варпа он нам нужен, – фыркнул Джай. – Но да, заявим о себе с шумом и громом.  
– Вполне возможно, что это потянет сразу на два или три испытания, – продолжил Деймос. – Значит, идти можно будет не в одиночку. А если нацедить из Псевданора стакан крови – он от этого вряд ли умрёт.  
– Ты ещё испытание Телесного Наслаждения предложи за его счёт, – чувство юмора у раптора временами было специфичное. – Хотя кто его знает, может, и оценит.  
– Заманить его стриптизом, – в Деймосе начал просыпаться азарт. – Это будут Телесные Наслаждения. Потом украсть – это будет Алчность. И Тщеславие сразу, потому что до того вряд ли кто-то его крал. Дальше – нет, пожалуй, сожрать его печень не предлагаю, но и Обжорство тоже за его счёт раскрутим. И останутся Лень и Владычество.  
Каррах скептически посмотрел на него.  
– Он не поведётся. Ему такие стриптиз танцуют каждый день. И как ты собрался это делать?  
– Я – никак, тут я пас, к сожалению. Но я пока просто набрасываю идеи. И кроме того, вот уж _такие_ ему стриптизов точно не танцуют!  
– Набрасывай дальше. Я про своё чревоугодие уже точно знаю, такого блюда никто и никогда не пробовал, – фыркнул Каррах.  
– И между прочим, насчёт Владычества. Что мы украли – то наше, мы им владеем, разве нет? А возвращать его нам будет настолько Лень, что мы и пальцем ради этого не шевельнём. Главное – похитить его настолько утончённо, чтобы он воспринял это как приключение, а не как оскорбление!  
Возможно, идея была дурацкой. Но вот она вызывала у дуктуса хищный охотничий азарт – в отличие от того, что уже прозвучало.  
– Как нам сказали? Докажет каждый из вас свои таланты, сразившись с одним из моих слуг? – попытался припомнить Каррах.  
– "Да докажет каждый из вас свои таланты в одном из них, соревнуясь с моими мастерами, или разбив цепи, сковывающие своё воображение!" – процитировал Деймос. – Опять же, на разбитые цепи воображения это тоже может потянуть.  
– Может... – протянул Яго. Идея была слишком странной, чтоб её оценивать.  
Ватос задумчиво покусывал губу, время от времени поглядывая на художницу. Её немота – своего рода вызов его способностям биоманта. Вдруг и правда получится... и... какова будет на вкус её боль? Было бы интересно.  
А вот идея соревнований вовсе не казалась интересной. Заставляла Ватоса нервничать – до предательского пота между лопаток. Особенно осознание того, что он пригоден только на испытание телесное. Что, если он утратит над собой контроль и сорвётся в бездну, которая его так пугает? Что, если собратья узнают о его... особенности? Изъяне? О способе восполнения сил?  
Из осторожности биомант решил перейти на мёртвый язык Нострамо.  
– Возможно, стоит подумать об альтернативе. О возможности... избежать состязания, – Ватос нервно улыбнулся. – Уйти не попрощавшись.  
– Уйти, не попрощавшись? – задумчиво повторил Деймос. – Ты прав в одном, брат: состязание – это слишком прямо и в лоб, нас к нему чуть не подталкивают. Но мы не Имперские Кулаки, мы Повелители Ночи. Для нас нет позора в том, чтобы отступить с поля боя – однако мы делаем это лишь для того, чтобы зайти с другой стороны и заставить врага играть по нашим правилам. Нас не торопят, так что время на раздумья у нас есть. Кто-то ещё хочет высказаться прямо сейчас?  
Яго, любовавшийся девушкой то во все глаза, то закрывая их и смотря вторым зрением, встрепенулся.  
– Уйти – логично. Это игра по их правилам, нужно ли нам это? Слава и варп – то что мы получим как победители, но слава будет лишь в глазах таких, как этот принц Принца, а, к примеру, избранники бронзоволикого будут нас презирать за декадантство. Материально мы не приобретём ничего, и, луч света во тьму, нам нужно научиться лететь не по маршруту – а куда нужно. Даже если мне сейчас придётся идти и покупать книги по навигации.  
Быть навигатором провидец мечтал с тех пор, как в первый раз увидел Имматериум в его величии. Он хотел лететь по нему сам, ведя за собой – а не только пассажиром.  
– Хорошо, – подытожил Деймос. – Я так понял, что идея переть напрямую не нравится никому, и меня радует единодушие команды в целом. Однако похищение Псевданора – всего один возможный вариант, который пришёл мне в голову. В целом наша задача – вытащить Псевданора на наше поле и обыграть там, причём по возможности так, чтоб в будущем не уронить себя победой ни в глазах Кровавого Бога, ни в глазах Архитектора Перемен, ни в глазах Владыки Распада. Не то чтобы мы нуждались в их милостях, но и ссориться с ними на пустом месте тоже ни к чему.  
Карета остановилась у трапа, спущенного с "Фалько". Дуктус почувствовал остановку и снял шлем.  
– Пока, братья, я предлагаю разойтись и обдумать наш разговор. Через несколько часов мы соберёмся ещё раз и поделимся мыслями. Повторюсь, время на тщательную подготовку у нас есть, и никто нас не торопит. Достопочтенный Адальфааар, леди Ирия – если пожелаете, я приглашаю вас быть гостями нашего корабля. Чуть позже мне хотелось бы побеседовать с вами.  
В конце концов, на корабле найдётся и место для двух гостей, и собеседники из числа экипажа.

 

Ватос чувствовал усталость – слишком много эмоций, слишком много соблазнов, слишко много напряжения. И слишком много страха. Он не хотел этих состязаний. Он их боялся. И чем больше думал – тем сильнее становился страх. Накладываясь на усталость, он заставлял чувствовать себя растерянным. И, что куда хуже – измотанным.  
Однако возбуждение, владевшее всеми в зале Псевданора, коснулось и его. Нужно было успокиться. Подкрепить силы. А для этого существовал безотказный способ. Ватос аккуратно отложил перчатки и шлем и подозвал рабыню.  
Она была сильной, выносливой и живучей. И это было прекрасно. Ватос закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тёплой щекочущей волной чужой боли. Она смывала ненужное напряжение. Помогала отогнать страхи и приятно освежала. Колдун содрогнулся и тихо застонал от наслаждения, когда страдания рабыни достигли высшей допустимой точки. Порога, который он определил для неё. Колдун не хотел убить или искалечить свою собственность. Не нужна была ему и слюнявая идиотка, сошедшая с ума от мук. Со временем эта женщина поймёт, что он никогда не причинит ей страданий больше, чем она способна вынести...

После визита к Псевданору отдыхать пришлось долго. Пёстрое многоцветье аур, да ещё по-слаанешитски ярких, закружило голову и до сих пор отблёскивало под веками, стоило закрыть глаза. В сторону зеркала Каррах вообще старался не смотреть, чтобы не провоцировать очередные взрывы боли. Заодно можно было спокойно подумать о том, что делать и как всё-таки решить задачу, поставленную Псевданором... и о том, почему братья так отреагировали. Выросший в Вихре Каррах не всегда понимал, почему естественные для него вещи братья воспринимают то с удивлением, то с ужасом.  
К сожалению, спокойный отдых оказался прерван. Каррах приподнялся на кровати. Иногда он радовался своему зрению, иногда проклинал его, но определённые преимущества мутация давала. Как сейчас, например, когда мерно кружившие вокруг в бесполезном ожидании хищники варпа беспокойно завертелись на месте... и метнулись в сторону. Каррах с удивлением и почти страхом отмечал, сколько мелких тварей несётся в одном направлении.  
Соотнести направление с картой корабля удалось быстро. В том направлении была каюта Ватоса.  
Псайкера.  
Псайкер плюс ломанувшиеся к нему хищники варпа – равно весьма и весьма плохому варианту развития событий!  
– К Ватосу хищники варпа бегут! – сбивчиво отправил Джаю, Деймосу и Яго Каррах, хватая нож и болтер. На долгие объяснения не оставалось времени, и он, бросив вокс, выскочил в коридор в чём был (хорошо, что был всё-таки в одежде, а то могло бы получиться очень неловко, если бы тревога оказалась напрасной), метнувшись к каюте Ватоса.  
Хищники варпа действительно были там, метались вокруг и жрали, давясь. Но... но. Ни один из них, похоже, так и не прорвался в реальность, а в варпе – в варпе пусть творят, что хотят.  
И всё же Ватоса точно надо было проверить.  
Каррах пинком распахнул дверь...  
– Ты жив?!  
...и понял, что Ватос не просто жив, но и очень, очень, очень этой жизнью наслаждается.

Яго вдохновенно творил. "Лучик" был странным инструментом для гравировки, он часто – при каждой ошибке – портил заготовку, но выпиливание по адамантию было возможно только с ним.  
Мешало только что-то мелкое, незаметное. Изредка закрывая глаза и вглядываясь в красавицу без голоса, Яго спокойно игнорировал этот тихий стон в варпе – но вопль Карраха игнорировать не получилось. Получилось принестись почти сразу – благо поменять фокусировку инструмента провидец мог с закрытыми глазами.  
К каюте Ватоса космодесантник свалился в шароварах и с лазерной пушкой наперевес.

Джай сорвался с места, как только в воксе прозвучала тревожная весть. Мысленно проклиная хищников варпа, которые заявились так невовремя. Ну кто просил их являться сейчас, когда можно сидеть и наблюдать за созданием портрета. Благо, брату его присутствие не мешало. В общем, настолько жгучего желания порвать противников на лоскуты раптор не испытывал давно, и к ожидаемому прорыву заявился во всеоружии – броню он так и не снимал, разве что был без шлема, ну а быстро натянуть перчатки с когтями – задача привычная.  
– И где хищники? – поинтересовался он, оглядывая каюту Ватоса. Вопросы о том, что брат здесь делал, и зачем развлекаться так, если есть способы поинтереснее, подождут своего момента.

Деймос на приёме у Псевданора не видел аур, но света там было слишком много. Поэтому, едва оказавшись в каюте и сняв доспех, он, наконец, позволил себе рухнуть – как был, в поддоспешном комбинезоне, мордой в подушку, в спасительную темноту. Глаза немилосердно жгло, голова раскалывалась, и все два часа отдыха, что выпали на его долю, Деймос не думал о Псевданоре и его испытаниях – он вообще ни о чём не думал. Темнота, медитация, мерный шум морских волн где-то вдалеке, на самой границе между слухом и памятью...  
Сбивчивый голос Карраха в воксе заставил взлететь, моментально собравшись, схватить меч – и бегом рвануться к каюте Ватоса. Какая разница, что там натворил этот придурок на свою голову? Сначала вытащить, потом разобраться, потом надавать по морде, если будет за что... и кому.  
Картина, представшая взору дуктуса была... занимательной. Каррах с болтером и ножом, полуголый Яго с лазерной пушкой наперевес, Джай в полной броне и даже с когтями – и Ватос над телом рабыни, которую он приволок из Залов Диаонеи. Колдун казался едва ли не пьяным и категорически не был похож на того, кого едят. Хотя кто их разберёт, этих псайкеров?..  
– Какого Дорна здесь происходит? – рявкнул Деймос, вваливаясь в каюту и подходя к биоманту почти вплотную.

Его прервали. Грубо, внезапно. Настолько, что Ватос почти болезненно вскрикнул.  
...И мгновенно похолодел при виде братьев. Зачем они здесь? И, главное – ЧТО они видели?  
Палуба качнулась у колдуна под ногами. Как же так... что он не учёл... он же старался быть осторожным...  
– Я... Деймос... братья... – колдун затравленно смотрел на Повелителей Ночи. – Клянусь, я объясню... это не то, что вы думаете!  
Каррах, зачарованно рассматривающий ауру наслаждения, отмер только после вопроса Джая.  
– Так вот они, мельтешат, – растерянно ответил он. – Стаей прямо... а ты не видишь? Значит, они не вылезли. Извините, я, ну, случайно... ой, Ватос!  
Он не особо слышал, что тот говорил. Моментальная смена наслаждения на почти животный ужас – ладно бы у кого ещё, но у брата! – ударила по восприятию и разуму так, что Каррах, выронив оружие, метнулся к нему, упав рядом.  
– Ты чего? Ты в порядке? Они же не прорвались, эй, и мы тут! – затараторил он торопливо, осматриваясь в поисках неведомой опасности.  
– А мы пока ничего и не думаем, – успокоил Деймос, опуская меч. – Поэтому просто объясни.  
Нет, он не злился – пока. И если был недоволен – так только тем, что его, кажется, зря сорвали с места.  
– То есть, ты не призывал сюда хищников варпа и не творил никакого ритуала? – уточнил Джай, подходя ближе. – А что ты, собственно, делал?  
С точки зрения раптора, ничего особого тут не происходило, разве что развлекаться и в самом деле можно повеселее. Но Ватос как-то слишком перепугался. А теперь ещё и Каррах почти в истерику ударился.  
– Я... – Ватосу казалось, что он тонет. Захлёбывается в собственном страхе. Это было отвратительно. Унизительно. Но куда унизительнее и страшнее было то, что свой изъян ему уже не скрыть.  
Что сделают братья? Вышвырнут? Отдалятся? Колдун был готов на что угодно. На любые унижения, лишь бы не оказаться вновь одиночкой, добычей любого в Вихре – просто потому, что этот любой сильнее...  
– Мне... иногда нужно пытать, – Ватос с отчаянием глянул на рабыню, которая пыталась незаметно отползти в сторону. Умница... правильно, не стоит привлекать внимания. – Это даёт мне силы, – собравшись с духом, выпалил биомант, решив играть по-чистому.  
– Всего-то... – фыркнул Деймос. – Каррах, а хищники варпа тут при чём?  
Ватос покачнулся. Вот что его выдало... как он мог быть так неосторожен? Тон и основной смысл фразы Деймоса дошли до него с некоторым опозданием. Колдун с немым удивлением уставился на дуктуса, забыв на миг о своих страхах.  
Каррах, до которого с горем пополам дошло, почему Ватос паникует, отодвинулся, удивлённо моргая.  
– И ты поэтому так испугался? Чего ты? – спросил он крайне удивлённо. – Ладно б если эта стая правда прорвалась... я же говорю, – пояснил он уже Деймосу, – тут такие стаи вокруг летают! Жалко, вы не видите. Со всего корабля, наверное, слетелись. Я же вижу не так, как вы, вот и... Ватос, правда, чего ты так боишься? Можно подумать, мы тебя сейчас сами сожрём вместо тех демонов!  
– Я не боюсь демонов, – смущаясь, выдавил Ватос. – Я опасаюсь, что вы... что вас... что этот изъян... отвратит вас от меня. Решите, что мне среди вас не место.  
Яго окосел от услышанного, даже "Луч" поставил к стенке, как простое копьё.  
– Каждый сходит с ума по-своему... – только и сказал он.  
Джай, услышав объяснение, лишь плечами пожал. Если бы Ватос так развлекался, это было бы глупо – зачем причинять боль вне боя, для мирных моментов есть другие развлечения, но если нужно... Бывает.  
– Почему нас это должно оттолкнуть? – спросил он. – Ты не теряешь себя, просто... у тебя такой дар, требовательный.  
– Я держу себя в руках, клянусь вам! – кажется, его не вышвырнут прямо сейчас. Ватос жадно всмотрелся в лица братьев, пытаясь понять, что они чувствуют. – Я никогда не беру больше, чем надо!  
Деймос опустился напротив Ватоса на одно колено, положив меч между собой и колдуном.  
– Ты наш брат, и им остаёшься. Мы уже тебя приняли, и не откажемся от тебя. Но! – он поднял руку. – Сейчас ты, в присутствии братьев и на моём мече поклянёшься мне, что ни одного из братьев или союзников, и ни одного человека из экипажа "Фалько" ты не тронешь без их согласия либо без моего разрешения, если только на кону не будет стоять твоя или их жизнь.  
Ватосу казалось, что он разрыдается от облегчения после слов Деймоса. Колдун опустился на одно колено и простёр руку над мечом Деймоса.  
– Клянусь. Своей кровью, жизнью и наследием Ночного Призрака – не прикасаться для восполнения сил к братьям, экипажу корабля и союзникам, иначе как без их согласия либо без дозволения Деймоса, если на кону не стоит моя или их жизнь.  
Каррах посмотрел на Ватоса почти сочувственно.  
– Да даже если б брал больше, это далеко не то, из-за чего от тебя стоит отвернуться, – честно сказал он, дождавшись, пока колдун не закончит произносить клятву. – Ну, наслаждаешься ты болью, да наслаждайся! У каждого свои интересы, и если это твоя самая страшная тайна – то можешь мне поверить, многие из нас творили куда более худшие вещи, чем ты. Даже я. Хо, вполне возможно, особенно я!  
Да, он уже успел немного разузнать о прошлом братьев, проведённом вне Вихря, и не обольщался на этот счёт.  
Деймос улыбнулся брату:  
– Хорошо. Я принял твою клятву и запомню её. Есть ещё что-то, что нам стоит знать о тебе – или, наоборот, во что нам не следует вмешиваться?  
Ватос поднял глаза на Карраха и попытаться улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла натянутой и больше похожей на болезненную гримасу. Колдун перевёл взгляд на Деймоса.  
– Когда я лечу... мне нужно ощущать, что чувствует тот, кого я лечу. Это помогает рациональнее расходовать силы... и эффективнее их применять. Не настолько истощает, я могу действовать точнее и сложнее.  
– Ватос, это, на мой взгляд, всё равно что силовым клинком операции делать, – Яго вновь становился самим собой – ироничным и спокойным. – Если вдруг что, зови. Не смотри туда один, их там много.  
"Интересно, какие у нашего мелкого страшные тайны?", – мысленно хмыкнул Джай. Но то, из-за чего так паниковал Ватос, действительно выглядело мелочью.  
– Если для хорошего лечения тебе надо чувствовать боль пациента, то знаешь, я согласен. Мне так и так больно, раз уж ранен, хоть толк с этого будет, – ухмыльнулся он.  
– Открыть в тебе сейчас дырочку? – Яго, широко улыбаясь, навёл на брата лазерную пушку. Обратным концом, конечно.  
– В самом деле, это вполне решается вопросом о согласии пациента, – успокоил Деймос, сжав ладонью плечо биоманта. – В остальном – наплюй и забудь. Если тебе потребуются новые рабы – только скажи... и постарайся не демонстрировать экипажу, для чего они тебе нужны.  
Ватос не верил собственным ушам. Вот так? Всё просто? Его изъян приняли? И даже готовы поддерживать? Колдуну казалось, что он спит. Этого просто не могло быть на самом деле.  
– Я не дам экипажу даже намёка. А она, – он указал взглядом на рабыню, – болтать не станет.  
– А поищи тут кого-то, кому это нравится? – пришла в голову Яго дурацкая идея. – Тут всяких идиотов хватает, вдруг и на тебя половина найдётся?  
– Ээээ? – Ватос воззрился на собрата, не вполне уверенный, что не ослышался.  
– Тебе нравится мучать. Кому то из здешних вполне может нравиться быть замученным.  
Ватос отвёл глаза. Слишком прямолинейно прозвучали слова Яго. Но ведь и строить из себя оскорблённую невинность глупо. На правду вообще не обижаются.  
– Это риск.  
– Вся жизнь – риск, – ухмыльнулся Джай. В принципе, Яго, с точки зрения раптора, был прав полностью и абсолютно – в здешних краях можно найти того, кому развлечения Ватоса понравятся. А если процесс нравится обоим, то Слаанеш, наверно, он порадует больше. – На твоём месте я бы рискнул. Но решать тебе. Ты, я так понял, и сам неплохо устроился.  
Ватос улыбнулся. Немного нервозно, но всё же не затравленно.  
– Мне хватает рабыни. Я её приобрёл отчасти за этим. И не хочу, чтобы экипаж знал.  
– Главное – чтоб в экипаже не нашлось излишне любопытного псайкера, – проворчал Деймос. – Конечно, твоя клятва их успокоит… но люди в целом существа достаточно нервные и мнительные. Хотя, конечно, идея Яго и впрямь не лишена здравого смысла.  
– В чём? – колдун перевёл взгляд на дуктуса.  
– Ну как: один любит мучать, второй – чтоб мучали. Полная гармония. Не то чтобы я предлагал пойти и поискать, но будет забавно, если и впрямь такой найдётся.  
Ватос с сомнением покачал головой. Реализацию этой блестящей идеи он представлял себе крайне смутно. К тому же... зачем городить лишнее? Есть рабыня, которая всегда рядом, которая не станет отказываться, которая помимо этого может ещё и просто прислуживать...  
– Кстати, раз уж мы все импровизированно тут собрались – можно продолжить разговор, если ты закончил со своими делами, брат, – Деймос глянул на колдуна. – Есть ли у кого-то какие-то новые идеи – кроме предполагаемого похищения и про похищение? Я вообще предлагаю попробовать привлечь к этому наших гостей – как источник информации.  
– Давайте украдём у него всех его шестерых служек, – фыркнул Каррах.  
– Тоже вариант, но это раза в три больше возни, – вздохнул Деймос. – А вот украсть у его служек все сокровища и припасы...  
– Чтобы ты соревновался с его воплощением обжорства в более удобных для себя условиях? – фыркнул Джай. – Если серьёзно, мне всё больше нравится идея командира – устроить большое приключение самому Псевданору. Главное, сделать это так, чтоб он не перепаниковал совсем. А тырить сокровища и припасы... долго и муторно.  
– И места для хранения не хватит, – согласился Деймос. – Так что если похищать – то одну ценность, зато самую важную!  
– Не-е. Доказывать, что я круче, надо не только ему, а всему двору с Псевданором во главе, – серьёзно возразил Каррах. – При всех. Чтобы все признали!  
– Я в тебе не сомневаюсь! – Деймос дружески хлопнул Карраха по плечу. – Слопаешь всё, что у него на подносе, и ему самому уши откусишь!  
Раптор ухмыльнулся, представив себе это зрелище. Нет, ну мелкий точно может сожрать всю еду вместе с подносом.  
– В общем, по поводу Обжорства у нас сомнений нет. Я про другое думаю – как похитить нашего отмеченного Тёмной Принцессой союзника, не очень нарвавшись в процессе? Может, у его советника аккуратно выспросить, не сдавая весь план, но объяснив и поклявшись, что зла Псевданору мы причинять не будем?  
– Ловишь мысли на лету, – Деймос одобрительно кивнул. – Нам надо знать режим дня Псевданора и план его дворца. Но прежде всего – уточнить у Адальфааара, как он поддерживает связь с хозяином. На тот случай, если он откажется содействовать, и придётся вежливо задержать его на "Фалько", чтоб не сдал нас раньше времени.  
– Вообще не привлекайте Адальфааара, – посоветовал Каррах. – Вообще. Никак. Вот просто никак. Завяжите ему глаза, залейте уши воском, зашейте рот, свяжите пальцы вместе прочными верёвками и заверните его в матрас со всех сторон. Матрас тоже лучше зашейте, чтобы не выполз.  
– Чем тебе так советник не угодил? Вроде ничего дурного пока не посоветовал. А обидим его – Псевданор должен возмутиться, если он командир, а не пустое место, – приступы паранойи, конечно, для братьев по Легиону нормальны, но иногда её надо придушить. И, с точки зрения Джая, сейчас был именно такой момент – Каррах нервничает зря.  
Каррах вздохнул.  
– Это не советник, это шпион. Вы что же думаете, Адальфааар ещё не слил ему всё, что он тут видел, слышал и думал? Я вообще не удивлюсь, если у него всё так настроено, чтобы всё воспринимаемое органами чувств сразу передавалось Псевданору. Поэтому завязать, а лучше заклеить глаза, залить воском уши... ну и далее по тексту.  
– Альтернатива – идти вообще без подготовки, увы, – поддержал раптора Деймос. – Если мы убедим Адальфааара, что не планируем ничего, кроме грандиозного развлечения для Псевданора – есть шанс, что он активно нам посодействует. Он, конечно, может всё наврать... но тогда мы ничего не теряем, просто идём без подготовки. А поскольку Каррах вполне может оказаться прав – я и предложил сначала выяснить, как Адальфааар поддерживает связь... и не говорить ему лишнего.  
Ватос внимательно выслушал беседу братьев и чуть развёл руками, показывая, что никаких новых идей кроме уже высказанного ранее предложения втихомолку удрать у него не появилось.  
Сейчас колдун вообще соображал с некоторым трудом. Слишком резким был переход от безусловного наслаждения к страху, а потом – к радости. Ватос понимал, что ему нужно некоторое время посидеть взаперти. Просто чтобы помедитировать и привести мысли в некое подобие порядка.  
– Простите, братья, – наконец сумел справиться с собой он, – всё это... что сейчас было... мне надо побыть одному.  
– Понимаю, – блеснул ухмылкой Джай. – Не буду портить... одиночество.  
В конце концов, если бы самого раптора потревожили посреди развлечений, он бы реагировал отнюдь не так скромно и вежливо, как Ватос. Братья бы выслушали очень многое насчёт себя и того криворукого апотекария, который зачем-то сделал их космодесантниками.  
– Не вопрос, – Яго вышел из каюты, и, напоследок, кинул фразу, обещавшую колдуну массу головной боли: – Заизолируй только каюту, а не то вызовешь, не дай Четверо, какого-нибудь представителя псевданоровских миньонов.  
– Хорошо, тогда поговорим позже, – Деймос не стал настаивать. – Сколько примерно времени тебе нужно?  
Ватос слегка нахмурился. Рука машинально потянулась играть свисающим с наплечника амулетом.  
– Четыре часа, – наконец решил он и кивнул сам себе. – Да, четыре часа вполне достаточно.  
– Тогда через четыре часа собираемся... – Деймос прикинул варианты. Нет, всё-таки пятерым Астартес в одной каюте и впрямь тесновато. – На тренировочной площадке. И там уже разберёмся, что делать с Адальфаааром и всем остальным.

 

Идея не оставляла Карраха с самого начала. Грызла, не давая покоя, и Каррах весь извёлся, обдумывая её. Проблема была в том, что такие идеи воплощать самому… ну, не очень. Был бы тут Вератион, Каррах бы даже не усомнился в том, к кому идти с этим вопросом, а так…  
Ватос переполошится зря. Джай тоже, ещё и запретит. Фортиса трогать страшно. Яго… не настолько он ещё с ним знаком, да и Яго – техник.  
Оставался Деймос. Ну, ещё и командир вдобавок, с ним точно всё можно решить без вопросов. Так что к нему Каррах и явился.  
– Тук-тук, Деймос, к тебе можно?  
– Каррах? Заходи, конечно, – отозвался Деймос. Вообще-то, он собирался ещё некоторое время помедитировать (или подремать, тут уж как выйдет), а потом остаток времени до общего сбора провести в тренировочном трюме. Но если брату что-то нужно – медитацию и тренировку можно отложить. Тем более, если это Каррах, который после ухода Вератиона толком не знает, что делать и за кого держаться.  
Деймос открыл дверь, пропуская брата в свою каюту.  
Каррах проскользнул внутрь, пытаясь подоходчивее сформулировать свои слова.  
– Я тут по поводу испытаний, собственно… ну, ты сам знаешь. Что-то меня прямо трясёт, как подумаю… – честно признался он. – Короче, Деймос, ты как знаешь, и вам я тоже помогу в любом случае, но сам я им нос тоже утру, так и знай.  
Деймос нахмурился, уселся на застеленную койку и хлопнул по ней, приглашая Карраха сесть рядом.  
– Хочешь честно? Если бы не желание утереть нос Псевданору, причём наждаком и через задний проход, я бы уже уносил отсюда ноги. Единственное, чего мне хотелось в тронном зале – огнемёт с бесконечным боезапасом. С другой стороны, в Вихре явно принято держать марку: репутация тут стоит дорого. И если мы просто уйдём, никакая победа в Гонках нас не оправдает, скорее наоборот. После неё от нас ждут выдающегося выступления... и я категорически не хочу, чтобы это было выступлением клоунов на арене цирка. Так что если у тебя есть идеи – говори.  
Каррах спокойно устроился рядом с ним, сцепив руки. Идея отчётливо пахла безумием, но Карраху казалась просто идеальной.  
– Ну, этот Адальфааар сказал, или съесть больше этого помощника, или съесть нечто такое, чтобы все прямо офигели насмерть, редкое и уникальное… – Каррах широко улыбнулся. – А что может быть реже и уникальнее собственного сердца, вытащенного из груди и съеденного под вопли толпы?  
– Таааак... – протянул Деймос, смерив Карраха тяжёлым взглядом. – Кажется, Вератион кого-то мало лупил в детстве. Ты собираешься себя искалечить ради вот _этих_... поклонников Принца? Или ты считаешь, что твой полупотрошёный труп будет хорошим украшением для капитанского мостика "Фалько"? По-моему, сковывать по рукам и ногам, а потом заворачивать в матрас, который зашивать снаружи, нужно вовсе не Адальфааара.  
– Почему сразу труп? – удивился Каррах. – Сердца у меня всё равно два, протяну, а потом можно поставить новое или аугметику заказать, у меня же есть чем оплатить теперь!  
– Сердца-то у тебя два, – кивнул Деймос. – Но чтоб добраться хоть до одного, надо как следует разворотить рёбра. Шок, кровопотеря и пневмоторакс тебе обеспечены, я уже не говорю о возможном сепсисе. Да, я знаю, ты Астартес, и в разы выносливее человека, и стимуляторами можно обколоться заранее – потому что идти в таком случае придётся без доспеха, либо сразу запасаться новым. Хорошо, шок из списка убираем, сепсис тоже. Кровопотеря... допустим, если быстро оказать тебе помощь, ты и её переживёшь. Но если уж ты выкинешь такой финт ушами – тебе надо будет не вырубаться сразу после, красиво падая на руки братьям, а ещё некоторое время посидеть, принимая восторги восхищённой публики, и уйти своими ногами. И теперь мы возвращаемся к пневмотораксу.  
Вообще Карраху очень повезло, что и он, и его братья унаследовали геносемя именно Конрада Кёрза: Повелители Ночи не видели в пытках, истязаниях и искалечивании ничего особо шокирующего. Деймос тоже не видел – его просто категорически не устраивали предлагаемые обстоятельства. А так – он бы безо всякого душевного трепета организовал и держал оборону, пока Каррах вырезает и жрёт сердце, например, самого Псевданора.  
Каррах хлопал глазами, понимая Деймоса с первого на третье. Единственное, что до него дошло – это что гениальная идея грозит проблемами, и проблемы надо как-то решить.  
– К чему возвращаемся?.. – осторожно спросил он.  
– Вератион тебе не рассказывал? Это он зря. Я-то не профессиональный апотекарий, так, кое-чего нахватался... Держись, сейчас будет лекция, – Деймос коротко улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, что такое кровопотеря – объяснять не надо. Только замечу, что более-менее на ногах переносится потеря примерно до сорока процентов общего объёма крови в организме. Конечно, количественно Астартес может потерять больше, чем человек – но думаю, пропорции плюс-минус те же. При удалении второго сердца у тебя будет в лучшем случае несколько минут на сознательные действия – артериальное кровотечение убивает быстро. Шок – если упрощать, твой организм хватается за голову и заявляет: "Да ты охренел, хозяин, я в таких условиях работать не буду, сам разбирайся!" Нервы у тебя сильно крепче человеческих, и болевой порог куда выше... однако вполне может статься, что ты просто не сможешь довести дело до конца, вырубишься на середине. Сепсис – если, опять же, упрощать – общее воспаление крови, но даже самый стремительный сепсис развивается в течение минимум суток, так что эту проблему будет решать уже Ватос на "Фалько". И, наконец, пневмоторакс. Лёгкие в грудной полости находятся, – Деймос на секунду задумался, подбирая понятные Карраху образы, – в чём-то вроде полностью герметичного мешка, в котором давление меньше атмосферного – именно за счёт этой разницы в давлении в лёгкие втягивается воздух. Ты выламываешь себе пару рёбер, выдираешь сердце, давление в грудной полости через дыру уравнивается с внешним... и воздух в лёгкие втягиваться перестаёт. А сами лёгкие, которые представляют из себя по сути губку из многих миллионов пузырьков, начинают схлопываться и слипаться изнутри. Представил, насколько это уменьшает твои шансы на красивую сцену?  
Каррах пытался слушать, честно пытался. К сожалению, приученный Вератионом и остальными организм подвёл, и уже на слове "лекция" его разум отказался воспринимать мир. Встрепенулся он только на последнем слове.  
– А? Деймо-ос, я прослушал. Извини. Давай я тебе сам скажу, что понимаю, а ты поправишь короткими простыми словами? – предложил Каррах быстро и затараторил тут же, не давая себя перебить: – Значит, смотри! Чтобы от боли не сдохнуть, я обезболивающие возьму. Крови я потеряю нормально, мне Вер объяснял, что наш организм, в смысле Астартес, быстро закрывает кровотечение, так что тут я не очень боюсь. Рёбра я уже прикидывал, нашёл место, где нормально раздвинуть, так, чтобы постараться дыхалку не задеть и чтобы воздух не пошёл. А если пойдёт и будет давить, то только на одно лёгкое из трёх, а это я выдержу как-нибудь, а заразу я не занесу, я же чистым ножом буду!  
– Ну... в целом верно, – с некоторым недовольством согласился Деймос. – С кровотечением – допустим, апотекарию можно поверить, что организм Астартес справится, в конце концов – и правда, нас под такое затачивали. Самое опасное всё же пневмоторакс, потому что все три лёгких находятся в одной полости. Да, ты протянешь дольше, чем человек на твоём месте. Но для того, чтобы успеть тебя откачать, заниматься этим нужно будет сразу, а это срежет половину патетики. Так что если ты действительно хочешь доказать, что они все перед тобой сынки – сцену стоит подготовить. Может быть даже – заранее сделать дыру в рёбрах, прикрыв её только куском кожи, так даже эффектнее выйдет.  
Про чистый нож он говорить уже не стал.  
– Почему в одной? – удивился Каррах. – Мне Вер говорил, у каждого лёгкого своя, так что два продолжат работать, на двух я продержусь как-нибудь… а, про подготовку, я ж чего пришёл! Смотри, я хотел заранее второе своё сердце заказать, тут же должны быть медики всякие и лаборатории по клонированию… ну, просто чтобы потом я вернулся, и Ватос мне уже сразу готовое сердце вставил, и всё!  
– Должны-то должны... – Деймос задумался. – Но нужен тот, кто не проболтается. Потому что, опять же, во-первых – это снижает накал пафоса, во-вторых – если по Вихрю будут ходить слухи, будто ты у нас теперь хилый и слабый, когда-нибудь это может сыграть нам на руку. Я бы лучше спросил у Ватоса, сможет ли он отрастить тебе новое сердце. Или у Фортиса – сможет ли он сделать аугметическое. Чтобы вся техническая часть осталась исключительно внутри "Фалько", а зрители увидели только сам смертельный номер.  
– Не надо у них спрашивать. Впечатлять – так всех! Я бы и тебе не сказал, но одному сложнее было бы всё это провернуть, – признался Каррах честно. – А так… я найду нормального независимого медика, чтобы не сдал Псевданору, и он поможет с сердцем. Ну… ну или правда, Ватоса привлечь. Если не получится.  
– И всё-таки ты рехнулся, – Деймос покачал головой. – И я тоже, наверное – раз до сих пор обсуждаю с тобой, как бы твою идею осуществить, а не зашиваю тебя в матрас. Кстати, про Адальфааара. Понятное дело, что он потихоньку шпионит, я бы удивился, если бы узнал обратное. Но почему ты так жаждешь чуть ли не в феррокритовый куб его закатать?  
Каррах печально посмотрел на дуктуса.  
– Деймос, я тут рос. Ну, не в Спирали, но в Вихре. Я примерно представляю, что тут могут сделать с нами, если что-то покажется им не так. И я этого очень, очень не хочу. Ну, не в куб, но в полностью изолированную каюту его надо сунуть, можно вежливо, чтоб не придрался.  
– Я не спорю с тем, что мы здесь на волос от опасности. Но пока – нас приняли любезно, нам выделили сопровождающего, который, в свою очередь, любезен и услужлив. Если мы не хотим вляпаться – мы не должны проявить агрессию первыми и дать повод. Именно поэтому если изолировать Адальфааара – то действительно, в каюту со всеми удобствами, и не разлучая с леди Ирией. Однако я всё же хочу попробовать сначала раскрутить их на какую-то информацию. Чем больше мы будем знать о дворце Псевданора и о самом Псевданоре – тем больше шансов пройти незаметно и в итоге развлечь князя, а не нанести ему смертельное оскорбление. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?  
– Да нет… – вздохнул Каррах. – Я понимаю. Я ж сказал, я поддержу и помогу, обещаю. Просто, ну, оставь время и мне показать, чего я стою, ладно?  
– Я тоже помогу и поддержу, – пообещал Деймос. – Главное – держи меня в курсе. И кстати, если думать о том, чтобы пробиться к сердцу сквозь рёбра – можно попробовать приспособить нартециум.  
– Да нет, зачем? – искренне удивился Каррах. – Смотри, я глянул у себя, там есть такое место, что можно просто ножом поддеть, и вполне можно протиснуться, если что. Даже пощупал, там точно всё нормально будет, и не нужен никакой нартециум!  
Вообще, конечно, надо было надрать уши мелкому паршивцу и категорически запретить – причём с самого начала. На взгляд Деймоса, развлекать местный бомонд самоистязаниями было попросту унизительно, а уж такое сольное выступление после командного зачёта – откровенное и неприкрытое детское "смотрите, как я ещё могу!" Но дуктус достаточно хорошо знал, как отказывает всякое рациональное мышление, когда вожжа попадает под хвост. И понимал, что если сейчас Каррах выпендрится так, как хочет – он поуспокоится, и до него станет проще достучаться. А если наорать и запереть по соседству с Адальфаааром – можно, конечно, добиться тактического выигрыша здесь и сейчас, однако стратегически это будет полный провал. Да, Каррах будет ослаблен и, по факту, искалечен – своими руками и по собственной дури… но хотя бы останется в живых, а не свернёт себе шею втихаря и вдали от братьев. Зато выучит, что со всеми своими авантюрами нужно приходить к командиру, и тот поможет продумать и осуществить. Тогда в случае чего запрет будет выглядеть более весомо, даже если обосновать его только смутным "мне твоя идея не нравится".  
– Где и как ты собираешься искать медика, который не проболтается? Либо нужно найти такого, чьё исчезновение или смерть никого не огорчат.  
– Я думал искать на кораблях, готовящихся к отлёту, – честно сказал Каррах. – Не слаанешитских. Подработка никому никогда ещё не мешала, отлёт даёт какую-никакую гарантию, что их не допросят, а не слаанешиты ещё и помогут утереть нос псевданоровому служке.  
– Отлёт даёт некоторую гарантию, что прямо после операции, медик, _может быть_ , не побежит рассказывать Псевданору, – фыркнул Деймос. – А вот где, кому и когда он по пьяни проболтается – тебе и сам Архитектор не предскажет! И в итоге – где и в каком виде всплывёт история. Если медик будет нам чем-то обязан – ещё куда ни шло… Ну и вопрос, где ты тут не слаанешита найдёшь, и какого не слаанешита. Внуки Дедушки тебя вряд ли устроят, последователи Архитектора – никогда не знаешь, чего наворотят просто ради шутки, а честные воины Кровавого Бога тут вряд ли водятся. Остаётся уповать на Неделимых, или какого-нибудь пленного лоялиста выкупить, если повезёт.  
– На крайний случай всегда есть Ватос, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Просто попросить его о том же самом заранее, и всё. Ну, если я совсем уж никого не найду.  
– Тогда так, – подытожил Деймос. – Мы готовим похищение Псевданора, ты ищешь медика и докладываешься мне. Если медик попал в ж...уткую ситуацию и захочет улететь отсюда с нами – я заранее даю добро. Высадим в ближайшем порту, который ему понравится. Не найдём медика до того, как украдём главную местную драгоценность – привлекаем Ватоса. Меня ты в любом случае оперативно держишь в курсе происходящего, остальным братьям ничего не рассказываем до последнего.  
– Идёт. Спасибо, Деймос! – просиял Каррах. Вешаться на шею командиру он всё же не стал, но смотрел перед тем, как выскочить в коридор, очень благодарно.  
Иногда Деймосу казалось, что лучше было остаться под крылом Рамиэля и не заморачиваться на создание собственной варбанды. Потому что впрягать в одну упряжку всех тараканов (включая своих собственных) было той ещё задачкой. С другой стороны – вон, уже вполне себе дел наворотили: нападение на корабль отбили, шпилеубийцу на гайки разделали, Сахаалу на шлюз указали, Гонки выиграли… ничего, всё утрясётся. И да, нужно варбанде название какое-нибудь придумать, чтоб узнавали. Чтоб не просто "те Повелители Ночи, которые…".  
С этой мыслью Деймос поудобнее вытянулся на койке и всё же задремал. До общего сбора оставалось ещё часа полтора.

 

Через четыре часа после импровизированного сбора у Ватоса Деймос связался с братьями по воксу:  
– Жду всех на тренировочной площадке. Или, если мы уже предварительно всё обсудили и пока никто по существу ничего добавить не хочет – можно собраться сразу в кают-компании, поговорить с Адальфаааром.  
Действительно, идею уже обдумали и признали подходящей. И если ни у кого нет никаких дополнений – можно сразу заняться подготовкой, а не переливать из пустого в порожнее.  
– Лучше сразу в кают-компании, – откликнулся Джай.  
За прошедшие четыре часа раптор успел кое-что продумать по собственному участию в плане, слегка отдохнуть, а потом встретиться с Ирией и поинтересоваться, как ей на корабле, всё ли хорошо. Благо, её рисунки отвечали не хуже слов.  
– Да мне пока нечего сказать. В кают-компанию? – вступил в диалог Каррах. Ему было всё равно, в принципе, разве что до кают-компании ближе.  
Поскольку в течение нескольких минут больше ни от кого ответа не последовало, Деймос решил, что добавить братьям и впрямь нечего. Поэтому скомандовал:  
– Тогда – в кают-компании. Ирвэс, ты с нами?  
– Почему нет? – спокойно отозвался десантник, уже успевший уяснить проблему. – У меня опыт жизни тут немного побольше.  
– Отлично! – Деймос искренне обрадовался. – И да, шлемы лучше не снимать, чтоб можно было в любой момент переговорить без лишних ушей.  
В кают-компанию дуктус пришёл одновременно с Яго, едва не столкнувшись с ним на входе. Джай уже давно засел там, позволив себе отвлечься только на... кхм... спасение Ватоса.  
– Почтенный Адальфааар, – приветственно кивнул Деймос. – Леди Ирия. Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов, касающихся Испытаний.  
Придворный отвесил изящный поклон.  
– Для моего сердца будет радостно оказать вам всевозможную помощь в пределах скромных сил моего тела и разума, уважаемые воины.  
Ирия просто кивнула.  
– Тогда я хотел бы начать с вопроса: если нам понадобится сообщить что-то владыке Псевданору, или обратиться к нему с чем-то – как быстро вы сможете это обеспечить?  
– Если я захочу это сделать сознательно, – задумчиво протянул Адальфааар, – то мне достаточно будет выйти наружу и послать любого из слуг с сообщением. Или же я могу доставить личный вокс-передатчик, с помощью которого в любой момент можно обеспечить связь с Благородным Слушателем из свиты владыки, и он немедля передаст мои слова, если блистательный повелитель не будет предельно занят важными делами.  
– То есть, вы можете обратиться к владыке и против своего желания? – озадачился Деймос.  
– Он может так обратиться ко мне, – поправил Адальфааар. – После одного прискорбного случая с похищением нескольких его слуг блистательный владыка нанял ряд колдунов, которые способны найти разум того, кто принёс клятву повелителю Псевданору, и могут дать повелителю возможность говорить с этим разумом или взирать его глазами. Иногда он пользуется этим, отправляя посольство к другим князьям.  
– Наш корабль вряд ли был ему настолько интересен, однако ценная возможность, – усмехнулся Джай. – И благодарю за искренний ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Понятно, – Деймос кивнул. – Действительно, здесь не принято торопиться! Что ж, тогда я перейду сразу к делу. Почтенный Адальфааар, у нас есть замысел, который при должном исполнении может изрядно развлечь владыку Псевданора, и даже при его искушённости может показаться ему достаточно любопытным. Раскрывать этот замысел вам в полной мере я пока не хочу... однако готов поклясться, что мы не хотим и волоса уронить с головы вашего повелителя. Можем ли мы рассчитывать на вашу посильную помощь в исполнении нашей идеи?  
Адальфааар заморгал.  
– Боюсь, что я не совсем понимаю, – признался он, – однако же я не хотел бы проявлять хотя бы видимость неуважения в отношении просвещённого владыки. Его гнев – не то, что желалось бы испытывать самому. Однако я могу поделиться всем тем, что мне не запретно.  
– О, если он будет разгневан – весь его гнев падёт исключительно на наши головы, – заверил Деймос. – Впрочем, я искренне рассчитываю, что просвещённый владыка не разгневается, а будет искренне развеселён. А чем именно вам делиться запретно, почтенный Адальфааар?  
Если придворному запретно делиться той информацией, которая интересовала Повелителей Ночи – дальнейшие вопросы можно и не задавать.  
– Достойный Адальфааар, весь наш замысел придуман для того, чтобы подчеркнуть великолепие вашего лорда, а ни в коем случае не унизить его, – добавил Джай.  
– Например, содержимое сокровищниц, – пожал плечами Адальфааар. – Знания о переговорах, которые владыка Псевданор не ведёт в открытую. Информация, которая позволит чужому найти слабые места в обороне домена. Представьте те секреты, которые вы не хотели бы раскрывать никому, кому не доверяете – и, скорее всего, они будут в списке, начертанном разумом просвещённого владыки. Скажем, я могу объяснить, как работает охрана дворца и из кого она состоит, чтобы предотвратить возможные недопонимания между ними и гостями, но не могу говорить о точной численности охраны, перечислять конкретные возможности и называть имена.  
– Информация насчёт охраны была бы полезна, – кивнул Джай, – Раз нам предстоит проходить здесь испытание и разрешено проявлять свою фантазию, то хотелось бы заранее это знать. Разумеется, в рамках того, что вы можете сказать, большего и не нужно.  
– А ещё, если это не входит в запретную информацию, – добавил Деймос, – распорядок дня владыки, хотя бы приблизительно. И – план его дворца. Разумеется, всё в рамках дозволенного для гостей.  
Адальфааар задумался.  
– Распорядок дня владыки Псевданора можно описать примерно... хм...  
Перо Ирии стремительно забегало по планшету, через полминуты она подняла и показала всем портрет Псевданора, делающего рукой выразительный жест, словно повелевая что-то.  
– Да, верно, – кивнул Адальфааар. – Этот распорядок подчинён его желаниям – иначе быть не может. Но обычный день состоит из трапез, тренировок, принятия просителей, пира и приятной ночи. Насколько мне известно, в ближайшую неделю великолепный повелитель не намеревался принимать послов или же отправляться куда-либо, – он помедлил. – Что до охраны – стражников вы можете узнать по фиолетовым шарфам, они всегда есть в коридорах и залах. За пределами пиршественного зала и корабля за благословенным повелителем также следят умелые колдуны и псайкеры, готовые прийти на помощь. Обладатели схожих талантов стерегут границы домена. План... – он поглядел на Ирию, та кивнула и снова заработала пером. – Я полагаю, что мастерство Ирии превзойдёт то, что я способен выразить в скромных словах, – с извиняющейся улыбкой пояснил Адальфааар.  
– Приятная ночь? Хм. Если у Псевданора есть какая-нибудь любимая наложница – пожалуй, похитить её будет даже проще. И, возможно, куда меньше потянет на оскорбление – если Псевданор всё же решит оскорбиться, – поделился мыслями Деймос. – Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, что там с планом.  
– Но эффект будет совсем другой, – задумчиво выдал Джай. – Хотя тоже замечательная идея, конечно, но хочется же сделать нечто феерическое.  
– Зато за ней так не следят, как за хозяином, – резонно вставил Ирвэс.  
– Посмотрим по ходу дела, – улыбнулся Деймос. – Хороший план операции хорош тем, что для любого пункта предусмотрена парочка запасных вариантов.  
Ирия закончила работу и продемонстрировала планшет десантникам. На экране оказался развёрнутый план, хотя карта коридоров определённо уступала размерам дворца. Это было понятно – многие коридоры заканчивались жирным "X" и нарисованным рядом с ним строгим лицом, грозящим пальцем с цепным лезвием на конце.  
– О, большое спасибо, – в голосе Джая звучала искренняя благодарность и не менее искреннее восхищение.  
– Как я понимаю, по нарисованной части мы можем ходить без опасений, что нарушим какие-то местные правила? – Деймос внимательно изучал схему.  
– В целом, да, – кивнул Адальфааар. – Разумеется, если вы не будете вести себя неподобающим образом – разрушать мебель и украшения, убивать встречных без причины, возносить молитвы Кровавому Богу или Отцу Чумы...  
Джая передёрнуло:  
– Надеюсь, мы не кажемся вам похожими на их поклонников? Впрочем, я понимаю, вы предупреждаете. А скажите, насколько ваш лорд любит сюрпризы? Необычные приключения, что-то за рамками привычных даров?  
– Все последователи Господина Удовольствий их любят, – осторожно ответил Адальфааар. – Но владыка Псевданор достаточно... щепетильно относится к развлечениям, у него безупречный и очень тонкий вкус.  
– Вот что, – вмешался по внутренней связи Ирвэс. – Вы хотите пройти Испытание Нагложадности тем, что украдёте Псевданора. А потом отпускаете и говорите "Ну как?" Я всё верно понял?  
– В целом да, – подтвердил Деймос Когтю Пустоты. – Хотя, конечно, просто так отпускать было бы скучно. Поэтому у меня была идея подарить Псевданора самому себе – это было бы более изящным вариантом.  
– Так вот. Если вы украли что-то ценное, с риском для себя – а потом это отпускаете на волю или дарите... С какой радости вы доказываете жадность? – спросил Ирвэс. – Жадность – это что-то добыть, оставить себе и ни в коем случае не расставаться.  
-– Я потому и не хочу отпускать просто так. А вот если мы подарим Псевданора самому себе – это будет не только жадность, но ещё и гордыня: лучше нашего подарка у него не будет ничего! – Деймос тихо рассмеялся. – Но если у тебя есть ещё идеи насчёт Испытаний – говори.  
– Жадность – это вообще не расставаться, – возразил Ирвэс. – У нас мастер юрты был как раз таким. Вот гордыня – это да, но чтобы показывать жадность, я бы ещё подумал, – он чуть пожал бронированными плечами. – А так, сдаётся мне, что безопаснее было бы украсть не князя или его наложницу, а трон.  
– Я согласен. Самого Псевданора, мы скорее всего не унесём, – сказал Яго.  
– Трон? Идея интересная! – Деймос быстро прикинул плюсы и минусы предложения. – Унести-то Псевданора мы унесём, но боюсь, мешок на голове покажется ему недостаточно стильным украшением. А вот трон... да, это мысль!  
Джай представил себе процесс утаскивания трона. Ещё раз представил. Получалось как-то с трудом. С человеком можно взлететь, и варпа с два кто-то рискнёт сбивать летящего раптора, понимая, чем это обернётся для похищенного, а вот что с этой махиной делать?  
– Друг Ирвэс, а как ты предлагаешь этот трон похитить? – наконец, выдал он.  
– Ну, если найти антигравы... – задумчиво изрёк Ирвэс. – Использовать платформу на основе наших байков. Это будет довольно просто, я думаю.  
– А я тогда могу отвлечь Псевданора и двор, – предложил до того молчавший Каррах. – Мы как раз говорили, Деймос, помнишь? Это же наверняка как-то приспособить можно, чтобы, пока я там отрываюсь, вы увели у него трон?  
– Антигравы и прочее можно смело доверить Фортису, – решил Деймос. – А отвлекать Псевданора и двор... Каррах, идея сама по себе не так плоха, но при этом надо как-то выманить их из тронного зала.  
– Изысканный пир у нас? – задумчиво предложил версию Каррах.  
– А кто сказал, что проходить испытание надо в тронном зале? – фыркнул Джай. – Выбрать другое помещение дворца.  
– У нас эта толпа не поместится, разве что Псевданор с самыми избранными приближёнными, – оценил Деймос. – Хотя если Каррах будет развлекать их прямо на "Фалько" – меня это скорее порадует.  
– Можно и не прямо на "Фалько", а где-нибудь на открытой площадке перед ним, туда согнать основных, а Псевданора и приближённых и правда на корабль, – предложил Каррах.  
Джай, сообразив, что затянувшееся молчание может несколько нервировать Адальфааара, а главное, Ирию, вслух произнёс:  
– Учитывая, насколько вы доверенное лицо вашего лорда, рассказать вам план в деталях означает испортить сюрприз. И всё же, достойный Адальфааар, а проходить испытания обязательно в тронном зале или мы можем выбрать место во дворце или где-то ещё по своему усмотрению, разумеется, если это не разочарует блистательного Псевданора?  
– Да, я прошу прощения, что мы вынуждены в вашем присутствии вести приватную беседу, – спохватился и Деймос, – но мой брат прав: сказать заранее слишком много – значит, испортить сюрприз.  
– Это стоит заранее согласовать, но я не думаю, что владыка Псевданор будет против, – пожал плечами Адальфааар. – Особенно если место будет его достойно. Но я могу почтительно уточнить у него, если вы желаете.  
– Вот видите, как удачно! – обрадовался Каррах в вокс.  
– Да, мы будем признательны, если вы это уточните, – поблагодарил Деймос. – И заодно поможете нам организовать приём, хотя бы относительно достойный владыки. – Ещё и от нас отвлечём, – в вокс добавил он для братьев.  
– Если я более не могу вам ничем помочь, я немедленно отправлюсь к нему, – учтиво поклонился придворный.  
– Пока, пожалуй, ваша помощь действительно более не требуется, почтенный Адальфааар, – согласился Деймос. – Известите владыку о нашем вопросе и принесите его ответ. Леди Ирия, если пожелает, может оставаться нашей гостьей.  
Придворный поднялся, снова отвесил изящнейший поклон, вопросительно поглядел на Ирию. Та кивнула, но перо молниеносно метнулось по планшету, и художница показала Деймосу стилизованное изображение себя, идущей от силуэта корабля. Лицом она изобразила вопрос, нарисовала рядом циферблат часов и покрутила пером вокруг них.  
– О, разумеется, никто не будет удерживать вас здесь против воли, – успокоил девушку Деймос. Во всяком случае, пока нужды в этом не было.  
Адальфааар снова поклонился, рассыпался в тысяче пожеланий всего доброго и прекрасного и покинул каюту. Ирия осталась, лишь переместилась ближе к углу, и принялась деятельно рисовать.  
Джай смотрел на художницу, стараясь не мешать ей и не смущать очень уж пристальным взглядом. Но Ирия казалась красивее, чем то воплощение Соблазна, которое он видел в тронном зале Псевданора.  
– Ждём возвращения советника или заодно обсудим, кто что делает на испытаниях, с учётом новых идей?  
– Итак, что мы имеем? – Деймос задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену. – Каррах отвлекает здесь приглашённого в гости Псевданора, а мы выносим его трон. Веселее всего, конечно, было бы сделать это до того, как Псевданор сюда явится. Мол, мы решили вас принять сообразно вашей красоте и всё прочее, вот даже трон для вас добыли! Вообще надо понаблюдать, когда тронный зал пустеет – может, и сумеем подгадать. Фортис, в любом случае – займись антигравами для трона. Ватос, останешься с Каррахом – проследишь, чтоб все последствия его обжорства были ликвидированы максимально быстро и с наименьшим вредом для его здоровья.  
– Или другой вариант, но он верх наглости – проходить испытание гордыни ты будешь, сидя на этом троне. Впечатленьице должно быть ещё то, – фыркнул Джай.  
– Тоже вариант, – оценил Деймос. – Только для всего этого выходит, что выступление Карраха будет не отвлекающим манёвром. С какой-то стороны мне это даже нравится, я бы хотел присутствовать.  
– Я могу поразвлекать их какое-то время, пока мы вас ждём, а потом вы ввезёте Деймоса на троне Псевданора, тот скажет высокомерное "можешь начинать", и я начну, – предложил Каррах.  
– А как ты будешь их развлекать? – насторожился Деймос.  
– Кстати, тогда получается, что на испытание Жадности у нас идёт либо Яго, либо Фортис, кто-то из наших гонщиков? О, Каррах, замечательная идея, – Джай чуть в голос не заржал, представив себе это зрелище и выражение лица Псевданора.  
– Увлекательной беседой, вкусной едой и песнями-плясками! Словно я без вас начну.  
– Джай, нам в принципе не говорили непременно выступать один на один, и чтоб каждый прошёл одно испытание, – напомнил Деймос. – Сказали: вас шестеро, и наслаждений шесть, можете слуг моих одолеть – их тоже шестеро, или новенькое что-нибудь придумать.  
– Тоже логично, да. Просто, командир, как ты понимаешь, я очень хочу поучаствовать в этом веселье. А то на гонках, конечно, наше выступление было замечательным, но очень уж незаметным, – раптор надеялся, что выразился достаточно аккуратно, чтоб Деймос услышал просто шутку и азарт, а не что-то большее.  
– Джай, да я и сам не против показать местным, что они против нас никто и звать никак. Просто в очередной раз повторяю – выпендриваться перед ними мы будем по нашим правилам, чтобы не выглядеть клоунами в цирке.  
Джай мог не осторожничать: Деймос прекрасно понимал, что, по большому счёту, слава победителей Гонок досталась двоим – Фортису и Яго. И теперь надо было позволить остальным братьям проявить себя с неменьшим блеском.  
– Я попробую сделать так, чтоб вас не заметила техническая часть охраны – чтоб они решили, что трон сам полетел, – Яго прикидывал что-то на планшете.  
– Можно просто вырубить свет, – предложил Деймос. – И повыть в темноте. Большая часть сама разбежится... хотя нет. Наверняка Псевданору сообщат про нападение, и плакал наш сюрприз. Так... Яго, Фортис, а кто-нибудь из вас, или вы вместе – можете сделать голограмму трона? Тогда голограмму оставим вместо натурального, и это даст нам фору во времени.  
– Я думаю, я сделаю вас частью трона – чтоб трон полетел сам, а вас не заметили бы, – Яго крутил полёт трона как головоломку.  
– Нас – частью трона? Это как? – вскинулся Деймос.  
– Покрою доспехи золотом, покрашу – и чтоб вас приняли за его часть, – обрисовал технопровидец ещё кусок идеи.  
– А, если так – сойдёт. Но лучше как-то замаскировать трон под что-то ещё. Тоже голограмму сверху наложить – чтоб воспринимался как какой-нибудь транспорт – карета там или что. В таком случае – Фортис, в мастерскую, – скомандовал Деймос, поднимаясь. – Джай, Яго, Ирвэс – со мной, будем думать, как уволочь трон, и в принципе отрабатывать боевое взаимодействие, – дуктус помнил ошибки, допущенные при подготовке к охоте на шпилеубийцу – и не собирался их повторять. – Каррах, ты упрекал меня, что мы пренебрегаем разведкой – и был прав. Займись. Сходи в гости к Псевданору, покрутись, полюбопытничай, поищи подходы. Может быть, узнаешь и заметишь что-то, на что мы не обратили внимание при первом визите. Можешь прихватить с собой сервочерепа, Фортис после Кёрса уже наклепал как минимум полдесятка. Ватос, останешься тут с леди Ирией, нам твоя помощь потребуется позже. Придёт Адальфааар – сообщишь. Попросят – сопровождай их по кораблю, но в пределах разумного. Леди Ирия, – произнёс он вслух, – мы вынуждены на какое-то время вас покинуть. С вами останется один из наших братьев. Заодно – простите, что касаюсь не самого приятного для вас вопроса – как я говорил, возможно, его медицинское искусство сможет быть полезным для вас.  
Ватос слушал беседу молча. Во-первых, он не привык, что его мнение на военных советах не то, что учитывается – вообще кого-то интересует. Во-вторых, после отдыха с рабыней он всё ещё чувствовал блаженную наполняющую истому, сладкими волнами расходившуюся по телу. В-третьих... в-третьих, своё мнение он уже высказал. И не видел в бегстве ничего предосудительного.  
Однако раз все решили принять участие в безумной затее... Ватосу не оставалось ничего, кроме как со вздохом за ними последовать, надеясь, что никто не свернёт себе шею.  
– Да, – коротко отозвался он по воксу.  
Повернулся к художнице, снял шлем и подарил ей как можно более обворожительную улыбку.  
– Надеюсь, моё общество не обременит вас.


	10. Приключение четвёртое. ПИРАТЫ И ПОЛИТИКА, часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разведка, апотекарий Кхорна и дерзкое ограбление. :)

Каррах молча кивнул Деймосу и поднялся. Что ж, на разведку – значит, на разведку, пора соответствовать принятой на себя должности.  
Он знал, сколько всего люди разбалтывают порой случайным собеседникам, знал, где можно искать свежие новости, знал, как важно слушать собеседника. Ум тут был необязательным дополнением, как часто говорил его наставник, да сожрут его душу нежно, главным было обаяние – а быть обаятельным Каррах ох как умел. Посочувствовать в нужных местах, удивлённо ахнуть, задать нужный вопрос в нужное время... в общем, собеседник из Карраха, когда он не веселился с братьями, был отличный, и пользовался он этим без зазрения совести.  
Нынешний рейд, в принципе, ничем не отличался от остальных. Покрутиться там и здесь, разговорить одного за одним всех, кто попадётся, послушать пьяную болтовню слуг, местных жителей и гостей сектора... кому-то поставить выпивку, с кем-то выпить за его счёт, и слушать, слушать, слушать. И запоминать, разумеется.  
Изорванная Спираль, при всём своеобразии, была среди тех мест, где не удивлялись практически ничему и никому. А ещё, как и в любом пиратском гнезде, здесь болтали очень много и охотно, главное было – найти среди всего высказанного здравое рациональное зерно и не спутать со слухами.  
План дворца Псевданора никто, конечно, на столе не рисовал: настолько тут люди не напивались. Но покрытый узором из шрамов колдун много рассказал Карраху о хрупких потолках верхних этажей, укреплённых чародейством – Освободитель предпочёл потратиться на услуги колдунов и их помощников, нежели портить красоту интерьера гранитными плитами. Низкорослый ратлинг со встроенными в череп зеленоватыми камнями минут десять болтал о хитросплетениях канализации под дворцом и о её поворотах, пока его не заткнули кружкой в зубы, заявив, что аппетит портится.  
Про охрану, однако, все старались не говорить. Тем не менее, из обмолвок стало ясно, что стража у Псевданора делится на несколько категорий. Функция самой заметной и богато украшенной была проста: стоять и производить впечатление; бойцы там состояли неплохие, но не более того, их отбирали за внешние данные. А кое-кого и подправляли, Карраху не раз упомянули услуги плотетворцев с Меланхолии. Другая же категория была опаснее: настоящие отряды быстрого реагирования, возникающие в ответ на угрозу, проходящие тайными ходами и вооружённые до зубов. Пара шёпотов указала на то, что есть и третий вид охраны – сокрытые от глаз, то ли невидимые, то ли меняющие форму. Некоторые, правда, заявляли, что всего лишь слухи.  
А вот распорядок дня у Псевданора оказался тем ещё. В целом беседа подтверждала рассказ Адальфааара – определённая схема имелась, однако день Псевданора был в первую очередь подчинён его желаниям, и они стояли превыше любого закона. Тем не менее, когда Псевданор куда-то отправлялся, с ним обычно кочевала вся его свита, и тронный зал полностью пустел, как и тогда, когда владыка удалялся на отдых. По обмолвкам удалось установить, что в ближайшую неделю Псевданор минимум три раза точно надолго покинет зал – чтобы полюбоваться цветением кислотных орхидей, чтобы провести инспекцию отремонтированного рейдера и чтобы насладиться состязанием трансформированных рабынь.  
С медиком же вышло следующее: большинство упоминавшихся докторов были явно преданы Псевданору или хотя бы покорны ему. Но в очередном злачном заведении до слуха Карраха донёсся разговор:  
– А чё, "Флегма" ещё не свалила?  
– Да никак. Вот сегодня её видел. Сам не знаю, как владыка её терпит.  
– Ну как. Забавляет его такой казус, они смирные. И лечит их док хорошо, вот разве что благородного Ласамара послал Деду в зад, – слово "благородный" прозвучало с издёвкой.  
– Эт как?  
– Эт так, что сказал "мне вживления электродов под кожу неинтересны ". Во человек себе цену знает!  
Информация откладывалась в голове надёжно. Деймос определённо должен остаться доволен: столько полезных данных, да в такой короткий срок! Щедрый, ох щедрый народ обитал в Спирали, беспечный и щедрый.  
После этого можно было и о себе подумать, наконец, так что разговор Карраха заинтересовал, и он протолкался ближе. Значит, некий корабль "Флегма"...  
– Эй, почтенные, что за корабль такой вы обсуждаете? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он.  
На Повелителя Ночи воззрились с некоторым удивлением: самый высокий из сидевших за столом доставал Карраху до груди. Он и ответил – сперва почесав лысый череп, покрытый татуировкой из шестигранников и спиралей:  
– "Флегму". Стоит тут такой фрегат, никому из князей не служит, ваще не из Спирали. Говорят, что с Коргином ходил, но самому Коргину дороги сюда нет.  
– И медик там, говорите, хороший, ищет задачи потяжелее? – уточнил Каррах.  
– Ыгы, – буркнул второй из собравшихся, всасывавший напиток через респиратор сложной формы, больше напоминавший хобот. – Одному печень вынул и другую вставил, а первую в собаку законопатил.  
– И что, так прямо и принимает, приходи кто хочет, проси что потяжелее, платить не забывай? – Каррах мысленно потёр руки. Кажется, ситуация налаживалась.  
– Ну вроде того, – пожал плечами лысый.  
– По-моему, он двинутый, – авторитетно заявил третий, обладатель татуировки на руке, гласившей "Жизнь – гориллоидный единорог, и я его хочу".  
Каррах с искренним интересом прочёл вытатуированную надпись и не менее искренне посочувствовал тому гориллоидному единорогу, который попадётся на дороге этой компании.  
– А где корабль найти, не подскажете?  
– У шестнадцатого дока стоит, – буркнул "хобот". – Который самый длинный, чтоб не лезли.  
– Ага. Последний вопрос: дока как зовут, чтобы зря не соваться? – уточнил Каррах.  
– Не знаем, – честно сказал лысый. – Он наружу не выходит, у него с местными проблемы какие-то. Кто к нему ходят – те знают.  
– Двинутый, – повторил "единорог" и глянул в стакан. – Ну вот, вишнёвый сок с огуречной мякотью кончился... Надо амасека с кислотой выпить.  
Каррах моргнул, потом решил, что не ему осуждать чужие вкусовые предпочтения, и вежливо раскланялся, напоследок поставив господам по стакану выпивки – было бы невежливо свалить просто так, не отблагодарив за информацию.  
Теперь надо было найти шестнадцатый док и нужный корабль.  
Это оказалось не так сложно – всё же даже во владениях Псевданора доков было ограниченное количество, и они не были секретом. Уже достаточно скоро Каррах оказался перед массивными, сейчас открытыми воротами, уводившими в длинный тоннель.  
На его конце виднелся полуторакилометровый силуэт. Носовая броня у него была втрое мощнее, чем у "Фалько", пушки казались более крупными и тяжёлыми, на внушительных бортах выступали многочисленные люки для запуска абордажных торпед и катеров.  
– Внушительно, – с уважением пробормотал Каррах, всматриваясь в силуэт корабля. Интересно, отсюда можно было связаться с экипажем, предупредить, мол, посетители к вам идут, или для этого надо было пробежаться до самого корабля?..  
Каррах завертел головой, осматриваясь в поисках чего-то, смахивающего на средство связи.  
На этот жест сразу же откликнулся сервитор в психоделической окраске: он приблизился, поднял встроенный в него вокс и монотонно предупредил, что решение о допуске остаётся за экипажем корабля.  
– Понятное дело... – проворчал Каррах себе под нос. – А связаться с ним отсюда можно или как?  
Сервитор снова протянул вокс. Похоже, это и был способ связи.  
Каррах кашлянул и неуверенно поинтересовался:  
– Эй, меня там слышно, я надеюсь? "Флегма", "Флегма", говорит Каррах, я хотел бы поговорить с вашим медиком...  
Вокс в ответ зашуршал, затрещали помехи. Потом бесстрастный женский голос осведомился:  
– На операцию лично, или кого-то привезли?  
– Лично... Если договоримся, понятное дело.  
– Проходите, – прозвучал такой же спокойный ответ. – Вас встретят у люка.  
– Благодарю, конец связи, – вежливо закончил Каррах, отворачиваясь от вокса и проходя куда позвали.  
Когда космодесантник добрался до конца тоннеля, шлюз ему и в самом деле открыли. Карраха встретил высокий человек в капюшоне, из-под которого виднелся подбородок со старыми ожогами. Руки ему заменяли протезы с длинными и блестящими суставчатыми пальцами.  
– Добро пожаловать, – прошелестел он. – Пойдёмте. Встретил. Провожаю.  
Последние два слова он сказал в закреплённый на плече вокс; оттуда раздался уже знакомый женский голос:  
– Приняла.  
– Здравствуйте, – отозвался Каррах, следуя нормам вежливости, и направился следом.  
Коридоры оказались знакомого типа, почти такие же были везде. Очень скоро Каррах с провожатым оказались в лифте, который унёс их на несколько палуб вниз. Ещё небольшой переход – и они оказались перед дверями, на которых умелая рука вырезала череп, чашу и змею.  
– Прошу, – кратко сказал провожатый. – Он будет ждать. Договоритесь.  
Напутствие впечатляло. Ну раз договоримся, то договоримся, решил Каррах. Дорогу он вроде бы запоминал, если что, можно начать партизанить...  
– Можно? – постучался он в двери.  
Те медленно открылись, приглашая.  
Глаза Повелителя Ночи легко справлялись с сумраком, обоняние уловило странную смесь запахов: кровь, химические средства очищения, горячий металл. Зал прямо за дверями был заставлен множеством разнообразных механизмов неясного назначения, некоторые гудели и жужжали, некоторые искрились.  
А стоило Карраху сделать несколько шагов внутрь – и позади него послышался шорох. Прежде чем десантник успел обернуться, две крепкие ладони легли на его наплечники, и прозвучал голос:  
– И что же это тут у нас за пациент?  
Судя по звуку, говоривший был выше Карраха не менее чем на голову.  
Каррах только чудом удержался от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, попутно врезав ухватившему. Ну, глупо было бы портить отношения с апотекарием сразу же... наверное...  
– Может, для начала представитесь вы, апотекарий? – очень-очень вежливо попросил он.  
– Несложно, – жизнерадостно ответил голос.  
Сильные руки резко развернули Карраха, и он оказался лицом к лицу с другим космодесантником – широкоплечим, в бело-зелёном доспехе, по которому вились тщательно выписанные руны Кровавого Бога.  
– Приветствую тебя на "Флегме"! – провозгласил он. – Я – Кримкросс, апотекхорнарий.  
– Апоте… кто? – хлопнул глазами Каррах, рассматривая медика. Тощему Повелителю Ночи он внушал некоторые опасения. – А я Каррах, рад знакомству!  
На хищном лице расплылась улыбка.  
– Рад и я. Всегда хорошо принять у себя новые лица, слава Кхорну Врачующему!  
– Ага, – Каррах, конечно, был крайне удивлён, но в конце концов, вселенная полна загадочных вещей – океаны Фурии, победа над демон-принцем гонок в гонке, неограниченная ёмкость желудка самого Карраха. Почему бы не быть в ней адепту Кхорна Врачующего? – Мне, в общем-то, операция нужна, только я не знаю, как бы это поудобнее обставить...  
Кримкросс помахал рукой, отходя.  
– В общем-то, мне надо поставить лишнее сердце. Причём моё же, родное, – прямо сказал Каррах. – Клонировать там, не знаю, или ещё что, но третье сердце должно быть таким же моим, как родные два.  
Апотекхорнарий удивлённо поднял бровь:  
– Тебе не хватает двух? Порок болтера?  
– Да нет, мне на время! Мне просто в скором времени придётся с одним из сердец расстаться, а я хочу всё-таки оставить полный комплект, – пояснил Каррах. – А так – вставил третье, походил с ним пару дней, чтобы точно – всё, моё, родненькое, пожить с ним успел! – а потом вытащить, и чтоб наш не-апотекарий меня не добил из-за тяжести раны.  
– Ты кому-то проиграл сердце? – нахмурился Кримкросс. – Азартные игры вредны.  
– Нет, это я хочу утереть нос местным, – мечтательно сощурился Каррах. – Нашлись тоже... совершенства, драть их нурглингами поперёк задницы!.. ну и ещё это часть оплаты, за которую нам дадут свободный проход по территории. Надо, значит, надо, вот, командир сказал уменьшить вред, я и явился.  
Кримкросс покрутил головой, и притянул к себе длинную лапу с кучей лезвий.  
– Что ты с ним хочешь сделать?  
– Я понятия не имею, какими апотекарскими методами это делается, так что давай просто опишу, как я планирую делать, а ты уже решишь, какими методами это делать? – уточнил Каррах. Кримкросс сделал приглашающий жест. Каррах кивнул и продолжил: – В общем, посреди пышного пира мне надо будет вскрыть грудную клетку, вытащить оттуда одно сердце и избавиться от него, в процессе постараться не умереть, быть способным после этого ещё с часик делать вид, что я бодр и силён, желательно не загнуться после этого часика и сохранить после этого занятия с извлеканием и уничтожением сердца их полный комплект. Как-то так.  
– О, какая любопытная задача! – восхитился Кримкросс. – Иди сюда, обнажи руку или другую часть тела. Мне нужны образцы.  
Каррах усмехнулся и кивнул, шагнув ближе и стянув перчатку.  
– Пожалуйста, – он протянул ладонь.  
Руку кольнуло острой иглой, немного крови перекочевало в заборник. Маленькие лезвия также отщипнули кусочек плоти.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Кримкросс. – Я подвергну их хронообработке и выращу из них новое сердце! Становись на обследование.  
– Из крови и мышцы? – не поверил Каррах. – Надо же... а куда становиться?  
Кримкросс радостно закивал и пригласил Карраха в вертикальную камеру, как раз раскрывшуюся и пахнувшую холодным паром.  
– Сейчас проведём сканирование и выясним, как лучше его вставить, – сообщил он. – Заодно и плату обсудим.  
– Э-э, а сколько ты берёшь? Я маленький и не очень богатый Астартес, можем, плату обговорим сначала?..  
– Не деньги, – успокоил Кримкросс. – Я беру плату плотью и кровью. За операцию я что-нибудь у тебя отрежу, жертвуя Кхорну своё служение.  
– Ладно, это не так страшно... – Каррах со вздохом шагнул в камеру, куда его пригласили ранее. – А что именно?  
– А вот и обсудим, – предложил Кримкросс, замыкая гостя в камере. Тело Карраха начала пронизывать вибрация. – Палец. Или ухо. Или иную часть тела.  
– И сколько пальцев за такую операцию ты отрежешь? – поинтересовался Каррах, подавляя желание встряхнуться.  
– Не менее двух, – радостно сообщил апотекхорнарий, вглядываясь в притянутый экран. – Но я их потом заменю. Увы, не на цепные.  
– Заменишь? – удивился Каррах. – В смысле? На аугметику?  
– Да, у меня их достаточный запас, – небрежно ответил Кримкросс. – Ушей меньше, но тоже имеются.  
– Нет, уши не надо. Если с заменой, я даже три пальца пожертвую. С левой руки, – решил Каррах. – Устроит?  
– Да, вполне пойдёт, -согласился Кримкросс. – Лечить ради живых, лечить ради мёртвых!  
– Ага, – кивнул Каррах, полностью соглашаясь. Надо будет постараться не светить аугметическими пальцами перед Деймосом и остальными...  
С десяток минут прошёл в молчании, Кримкросс переглядывался с экранами и практически мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку о кровопролитии. Потом он широко улыбнулся и констатировал:  
– Отлично! Сердце будет выращено в пределах двух суток, может, и меньше. Если пойдёт хорошо.  
– Ага. А потом мне явиться за пересадкой? – уточнил Каррах. – А платить сейчас или когда пересадишь?  
– Когда пересажу, – подтвердил Кримкросс. – Всё равно резать, тогда и пальцы отсеку.  
– Логично, – согласился Каррах задумчиво.  
– Показатели сняты, всё сделано, – бодро объявил апотекхорнарий ещё через пару минут. Камера разомкнулась, выпуская Карраха. – Кстати, кто у вас командует? А то вдруг знакомые есть...  
– Деймос из Повелителей Ночи, – честно сказал Каррах, выбираясь наружу. – Нас тут компания. А кого ждёшь?  
– А, нет, незнаком, – с лёгким разочарованием протянул Кримкросс. – Но я с Восьмым не так много общался, по именам, конечно, многих знал. А я говорил Эзекилю, что надо бы связи получше налаживать, но у него тогда с дипломатией плохо было. Сейчас немного лучше.  
– Какому Эзекилю?.. – лицо Карраха ощутимо вытянулось. Даже его скудных знаний хватало на то, чтобы слышать про одного очень, очень известного.  
– Тому, про которого ты подумал, – усмехнулся Кримкросс, поднимая левый наруч и показывая его на свету. Среди рун Кхорна там ясно выделялось изображение – чёрная волчья голова на фоне луны. – Ещё до Восстания это было, правда.  
Каррах молча разинул рот, глядя на едва знакомый символ.  
– Ух ты-ы, – по-детски протянул он.  
– Но это дела давние, и всё равно Эзекилю советовать – примерно как кричать на Астрономикон, – рассеянно пробормотал Кримкросс, возвращаясь к экранам. – Он тоже стоит и ни демона тебя не слушает.  
– Ага... ну, то есть верю, мне как-то не доводилось... – пробормотал Каррах. – Тогда я через два дня вернусь за сердцем?  
– Да, – кивнул апотекхорнарий. – Можешь даже раньше, если что – понаблюдаешь, как растёт.  
– А не помешаю?  
Кримкросс внимательно посмотрел на Карраха.  
– Ты собираешься ломать оборудование, петь песни Детей Императора или выть, как дитя Русса?  
– Нет, нет и нет, – удивился Каррах. Он был воспитанным Повелителем Ночи, в конце концов.  
– Тогда не помешаешь, – вынес вердикт Лунный Волк.  
– Тогда приду раньше, – решил Каррах. – И спасибо!  
– Всегда рад, – распрощался Кримкросс. – Да пребудут с тобой исцеление Кхорна и крылья ночи.  
– И вам всего наилучшего, – попрощался Каррах.

Получив доклад Карраха, Деймос задумался. Конечно, можно проникнуть во дворец, пока Псевданор любуется рабынями или орхидеями. Но тогда по возвращении он сразу заметит исчезновение трона, и обыскан будет каждый квадратный сантиметр его владений. Значит, единственный шанс – уволочь трон, когда Псевданор выйдет из дворца, направляясь в сторону "Фалько". Вряд ли он поедет слишком быстро, а если подогнать поближе к дворцу катер с "Фалько", это даст выигрыш по времени. Дальше – Каррах и Ватос принимают гостей, Каррах устраивает шоу, и тем самым похитители трона получают дополнительную фору. Осталось придумать, как именно утащить сам трон, дура была здоровая и тяжёлая.  
Идея родилась внезапно. И дуктус собрал в кают-компании всю варбанду, включая Ирвэса, чтобы поделиться планом.  
– Мы можем попробовать наоборот отбросить всякую скрытность. Едва Псевданор покидает дворец – мы заходим туда открыто. Требуем от стражи проводить нас в тронный зал и помочь нам открутить трон, благо ни одно из имеющихся у нас сидений не достойно благородного зада владыки, и мы хотим сделать ему сюрприз. Поэтому – владыке пока не докладывать, или вы хотите за испорченный сюрприз отвечать лично перед ним?  
– Остроумно, – ухмыльнулся Джай. – Ну а что, может и сработать. Не ждут же они, что кто-то будет похищать у них трон. Ладно бы Псевданора самого, а сиденье его... Кому оно и зачем сдалось? Хотя бы тест на хитрость пройдём.  
– Краска готова для первого варианта. Если ты сумеешь убедить их в том, что это воля Псевданора – тебе это и делать, – пожал плечами технопровидец.  
– Если не сумею – затея провалится, – фыркнул Деймос. – Потому что пачками класть стражу Псевданора... нет, сил-то у нас хватит. Но после этого надо будет срочно поднимать "Фалько", используя Псевданора как заложника, чтоб по нам не стреляли, и очень быстро делать отсюда ноги и крылья.  
– Сигнализация. Охрана. Время, – Каррах, успевший вернуться и ощущающий теперь биение трёх сердец (а заодно щеголяющий аугметическими пальцами на левой руке), покачал головой. – Ты как в последний пункт уложишься? Я могу долго их развлекать, но...  
– Они будут сюда ехать. Мы – полетим. Это к вопросу времени. Сигнализацию будет снимать сама охрана – если мне и впрямь удастся их убедить. Заодно – меньше провозимся, поперев напрямую. Если ты будешь развлекать их хотя бы час – нам должно хватить. Ирвэс, ты что-нибудь скажешь?  
– Так появилась легенда о призраке Золотого трона, который с завываниями летает по дворцу Псевданора и пожирает мирных милых слаанешитов, – загробным голосом простонал Каррах, угрожающе крюча пальцы и старательно делая вид, что читает претендентам в скауты страшилку ночью. Для полноты образа не хватало темноты и фонарика под подбородок. – Деймос, нас заложат сразу же!  
Коготь Пустоты, подождав окончания прочувствованной речи, флегматично пожал плечами:  
– Наглость может сработать. Как говорил наш первый Небесный Коготь – "у меча дерзости две стороны, одна побеждает, вторая перерезает горло носителю".  
– Если мы убедительно припугнём псевданоровых прихвостней гневом самого Псевданора, которому испортят сюрприз и которого лишат новых впечатлений – могут призадуматься, прежде чем закладывать, – Деймос вздохнул. – Жаль, что среди наслаждений Слаанеш нет Наглости, все бы проверки так прошли!  
– Вы психи, – искренне сказал Каррах. – Но, с другой стороны, Великая Жаждущая любит воодушевлённое безумие и восторг импровизации. Может, и правда получится чего?  
– Прорвёмся, ага. Потому что воодушевлённое безумие – это точно про нас, – вторую часть фразы, "и мы Ей понравимся", Джай предусмотрительно вслух не произносил.  
– В таком случае – передаём приглашение через Адальфааара, – решил Деймос. – Время приёма назначаем заранее сами, или это могут посчитать неуважением?  
– Можно вежливо поинтересоваться, будет ли всепрекраснейшему Псевданору удобно вот такое время визита. И уважительно, но и без совсем уж расстилания перед ним, – предложил Джай. – Мы не просто ждём его в любое время дня и ночи, мы обсуждаем, когда этот визит будет удобен и ему, и нам.  
– Вариант, – одобрил Деймос. – В таком случае – когда мы готовы принять всепрекраснейшего?  
– Лично у меня всё готово, – заметил Каррах.  
– Хоть вчера, – оптимизмом Яго не блистал, пессимизмом – тоже.  
– Тогда ищем Адальфааара – и назначаем встречу на завтра. А сами за три часа до назначенного времени выдвигаемся караулить момент. На всякий случай: Яго, Ирвэс, вы умеете пользоваться прыжковыми ранцами?  
– Конечно, – удивился вопросу Ирвэс.  
– Джамп-пак спёр, – ага, только сегодня за починку ещё трёх других получил в качестве оплаты, – летать не спёр. Тренировался, это да.  
– Как же ты так? – укорил Деймос. – Лучше бы летать спёр, потому что один ранец у нас свободный, и один заберём у Фортиса, на четверых хватит. Ладно, значит – ты шкандыбаешь сзади и стараешься не нарваться и не влететь мордой в стену.  
– Лететь я могу – просто если надо будет бочку делать, то могу влететь в землю.  
– Тренироваться тебе надо. И Карраху заодно научиться, – Джай не понимал братьев, не ценивших искусство полёта. Что может быть лучше, чем бой в воздухе, вершина мастерства?  
– Нет, – Каррах отозвался уже рефлекторно.  
– Тренироваться – всё-таки надо, – возразил Деймос. – Не для того, чтобы заставить тебя летать, но чтобы при необходимости ты был на это способен.  
– Я способен, – отрезал Каррах. – Я просто не хочу.  
Деймос только махнул рукой.  
Псевданор на любезное приглашение отозвался быстро – видимо, ему самому было интересно, что там придумают гости. Его посланец передал велеречивый ответ, из которого следовало: да, он готов удостоить "Фалько" своим присутствием завтра, от трёх до шести часов дня. Естественно, со свитой. Естественно, ожидая должного приёма.  
Едва Деймос закончил переговоры и назначил время прибытия, Каррах шагнул к нему.  
– Нам нужны деньги, – умильно сказал он, состроив наиболее выразительную рожицу, которую только мог состроить. – И много. К нам едут гости дорогие, их надо кормить, – лицо стало ещё выразительнее и намного более страдальческим, – поить, разместить и развлекать. Вот. Как будем это делать?  
– Деньги есть, – отмахнулся Деймос. – Мы ещё приз за Гонки не весь растратили. Разместить можно временно на "Фалько", места хватит. Развлекать... сначала ты выступишь, потом... потом, если мы ещё не уложимся, Ватос может кого-нибудь из них попытать – если правильно это подать, к нему очередь выстроится! А там и до главного номера дойдёт.  
– Ты не понял. Обстановка. Еда. Питьё. Да хоть где их рассадить, а?!  
– Еду и питьё можно купить. Поваров нанять. Вот с обстановкой сложнее... Можно попробовать обставить примерно как у самого Псевданора, его должно устроить.  
– Но это же скучно. А вдруг он обидится?  
– Да, проблема... Ну, можно просто свет выключить, пусть наощупь ориентируется. И ему ново, и мы на обстановке сэкономим.  
– Включить проекторы поляризованного света – как светомузыка, острые лазерные лучи? Лазерные дальномеры, по сути, использовать с разной длиной волны, – предложил Яго.  
– Нас пожалей, – Деймос едва не взвыл. – Ты себе представляешь, как оно глаза резать должно?  
– Страшно – как дворец самого Псевданора нам, – рассмеялся техник. – Но можно попробовать на шлемы приделать фильтрацию всего, кроме, к примеру, красных лучей – из которых сделать более-менее постоянную подсветку.  
– И пропихивать еду через дыхательную решётку шлема? Или сидеть, не жрать – и дать повод заподозрить, что мы собрались отравить гостей?  
– А очки с нужными фильтрами? – подал голос Каррах.  
– Слушайте, вы прямо как Дети Императора, – поморщился Деймос. – И вообще: у себя Псевданор устроил всё так, как удобно ему, а мы вежливо терпели. Значит, тут уже он будет терпеть наши вкусы. Надо сделать ему темно и страшно.  
– Страшно? – Ватос наконец нарушил молчание. – Деймос, ты... уверен?  
– Почему нет? Люди вообще любят пощекотать себе нервы – особенно когда в глубине души знают, что этот страх не совсем настоящий.  
– Мы же не унижать его будем, мы ему подарим новые ощущения, – пояснил Джай. – Темнота сама по себе бьёт смертным по нервам.  
Колдун слегка нахмурился.  
– И... что ты предлагаешь? Устроить покои пыток?  
– Покои пыток, – задумчиво повторил Деймос. – Вопящая Галерея?  
– Я слышал предания о ней от старших братьев, – задумчиво нахмурился Ватос. – Насколько я понял, там были задействованы очень сложные и тёмные технологии. Но... мне всегда было интересно, можно ли это повторить без них.  
По телу колдуна прошла мягкая дрожь. Мысль о подобном была манящей... и в то же время кощунственной.  
– Время! – напомнил Каррах.  
– Не потянем, думаю, – пожал плечами Джай. – Да и... не стоит он того. Такую память на потеху чужаку...  
– Да, время. И количество рабов. И Джай тоже прав, – согласился Деймос. – Но, Ватос, показательные пытки я уже предлагал. Вылезешь и предложишь любому гостю, желающему новых ощущений...  
– Почему память? Искусство работы с плотью! – Ватос даже слегка обиделся. Впервые за всё время их знакомства. – Всего лишь... – он чуть поперхнулся, оборвав сам себя. – Если взять для начала пару рабов, которых не жаль – просто для демонстрации...  
– Ладно, извини, что не поверил в твой талант, – примирительно улыбнулся Джай. Ссориться с колдуном ему не хотелось. – Просто Псевданору самому служат мастера работы с плотью, стоит ли делать то, что будет бледным подражанием?  
Ватос смерил Джая хмурым взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал. Только кивнул Деймосу и отступил в тень.  
– Показательные пытки – неплохая мысль, – вступился за колдуна Деймос. – Тогда, Ватос, рабы – на тебе. Так, темнота, крики пытуемых рабов... что ещё хорошего может показать Восьмой легион дорогим гостям?  
– Блестяшки? – предположил Каррах с усмешкой.  
– Да нет у нас вроде особых блестяшек, – Деймос задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по шлему, закреплённому на бедре.  
– Зеркалами. Они же блестят и отражают?  
При обсуждении рабов и пыток Яго передёрнуло  
– Может, всё-таки не будем копировать примарха в худшие моменты? Блестяшки я уже предлагал – куда, по-вашему, стоит светить лазерами, как не на камешки хорошей огранки?  
– Ты предлагаешь скопировать примарха в лучшие моменты? – чёрные глаза Деймоса загорелись азартом. – А вот это вообще мысль – скопировать примарха! Представляете – выезжает трон Псевданора, а на нём фигура, в плаще из перьев, в Короне Нокс...  
– В одном плаще, в одном ваще, без ничего... – пробормотал Каррах.  
– В когтях и со словами "Закон пришёл за тобой. Ты готов?", – подхватил провидец.  
– Где ты возьмёшь плащ и Корону Нокс? – пробурчал Ватос.  
Джай молча слушал, не вмешиваясь в обсуждение. Это было бы забавно, но... насмешка над историей его раздражала. Ладно, пусть будет. Зато Псевданора действительно проберёт.  
– Плащ из перьев добыть – невелик труд, – хмыкнул Деймос. – Подобие Короны Нокс можно заказать у местных ювелиров, пусть и с доплатой за срочность. Мы с Фортисом видели её живьём – или то, что за неё выдавали, Фортис даже нарисовать сможет. Перчатка с когтями у нас есть, можно будет как-то красиво положить её рядом. И между прочим, – Деймос обвёл взглядом братьев, – мы всё ещё пытаемся найти след примарха. Если кто-то из гостей о нём что-то знает – возможно, мы сможем это обнаружить. Поэтому, кстати, псайкеры должны следить за эмоциональным фоном в зале, когда мы устроим явление Ночного Призрака – мало ли, у кого что ёкнет?  
– Успеем – посмотрим, – кивнул Яго. – Если боль и страх не будут забивать нам восприятие.  
– Ты – Повелитель Ночи, – веско произнёс Деймос. – Не боль и страх управляют тобой, а ты – ими. Они только средство в твоих руках.  
– Если десять человек орут во всю глотку, много ли тихих шагов услышишь? – возразил провидец, остро не любивший традиционную доктрину страха по личным причинам – он так и не мог избавиться от воспоминаний времён пробуждения дара, когда вокруг был корабль пропитанный страхом и страданием, уменьшить чувствительность не мог тоже – это ослабило бы талант.  
– Зависит от того, как фильтровать звук. Но хорошо, я тебя понял, принимается. Слушайте, как можете – и будем надеяться, хоть что-то вы услышите. Итого. Я думаю, для приёма гостей можно временно освободить наш тренажёрный зал. Освещением, точнее – его отсутствием займутся Яго и Фортис. Джай, Ватос и Каррах – за предметами обстановки, едой, слугами. Заодно – Ватос, присмотри пару крепких рабов. Если в последний момент решим, что показательные пытки отменяются, они всё равно в хозяйстве пригодятся. А я пойду договариваться с местными ткачами и ювелирами.  
Джай, Яго и Деймос залегли на позиции повыше рядом со входом во дворец, внимательно наблюдая за воротами. Знаменитое мастерство скрытности не подвело: охрана даже не заметила троих Повелителей Ночи. А также – одного Когтя Пустоты, который последовал примеру новых товарищей, и даже слышен не был.  
И где-то в половине пятого ворота распахнулись. Оттуда хлынули придворные, в том числе ближайшие (мастеров Чревоугодия и Праздности несли несколько сервиторов размером с огринов). Сам Псевданор шёл впереди, ступая неспешно и чётко; никто из слуг не осмеливался обогнать его, но двое рабов поспешно рассыпали перед ним серебристые лепестки.  
 **– Отлично, они свалили,** – в вокс шепнул Деймос, наблюдая за скрывающейся из виду процессией. **– Спускаемся и заходим.**  
Естественно, с облюбованной крыши он спрыгнул так, чтобы от входа во дворец его заметно не было. А заодно – подал сигнал Фортису, сидевшему за рулём катера: транспорт мог потребоваться в любую минуту.  
Прыжок Яго был намного менее изящным, тяжёлый прыжковый ранец был непривычным грузом. Но провидец справился, аккуратно приземлившись.  
 **– Готов.**  
 **– И они не торопятся, так что мы должны успеть,** – несмотря на свои слова, двигался Джай быстро, тоже памятуя о том, чтобы быть незаметным.  
Ирвэс спустился медленнее других, но тихо и рассчитанно. Спокойно сообщил:  
 **– Готов.**  
Деймос вывернул ко входу во дворец и, уже не таясь, подошёл к воротам. Спокойно остановился перед стражей и склонил голову в коротком вежливом приветствии.  
– Достойные стражи, нам требуется тот, кто проводит нас до тронного зала Владыки.  
– Великолепный владыка Псевданор сейчас отсутствует, – осторожно уточнил стражник, глядя на космодесантника снизу вверх.  
– Да, я в курсе, – Деймос оставался невозмутимым. – Однако не уверен, что могу обсуждать наш визит с вами, достойные стражи.  
– Вам нужен кто-то из советников? – осведомился стражник.  
Деймос задумался. С одой стороны, советник мог оказаться слишком большим куском. С другой... если уж наглость – то пусть будет не предельная, а запредельная!  
– Да, пожалуй, советника владыки будет достаточно.  
– Сейчас доложат, – склонил голову стражник, войдя в привычную колею, и подозвал стоявшего неподалёку слугу. Тот моментально умчался в глубь дворца.  
– Я надеюсь, нас не заставят ожидать советника, стоя у ворот? – высокомерно поинтересовался Деймос. – Или гостеприимство владыки покидает его дворец вместе с ним самим?  
– Конечно, нет, – стражник, похоже, даже испугался, и указал одному из своих товарищей. – Проводи господ гостей в Хрустальную приёмную. Быстро!  
Тот вытянулся и шагнул внутрь дворца.  
– Прошу вас, господа!  
Деймос наклонился к стражнику – и позволил себе улыбнуться под шлемом.  
– Я постараюсь забыть об этом маленьком промахе, – шепнул он, доверительно понизив голос. После чего выпрямился и махнул рукой троим спутникам – пойдём, мол.  
Джай шёл за командиром, вернее, скользил почти бесшумно, насколько позволял доспех. Маленькая демонстрация собственного мастерства – если местные в этом разбираются, то оценят.  
Он рассматривал коридоры дворца, любуясь местной роскошью и параллельно прикидывая пути к отступлению, если всё пойдёт очень не так.  
Яго пошёл за братом, сконцентрировавшись на своей паранойе. Она повышала и ощущения, и яркость бытия – но обращаться с ней стоит аккуратно.  
Ирвэс молчаливой тенью следовал за Повелителями.  
Стражник провёл их в обещанную Хрустальную приёмную, и она своему названию вполне соответствовала: стены состояли из множества светлых искрящихся панелей, с потолка лился рассеянный свет, игравший мириадами отблесков. Мебель тут стояла под самые разные размеры, и была создана из светлого металла, в тон стенам.  
– Прошу вас подождать, – согнулся в поклоне стражник. – Советнику наверняка уже доложили.  
– Хорошо, мы ждём, – кивнул Деймос. – Но просим советника поторопиться, ибо у нас на счету каждая минута.  
Сейчас Джай осматривался с плохо скрываемой нервозностью. Тут было слишком светло, да ещё и то, что местные могли тянуть время долго, раздражало.  
 **– Интересно, насколько быстро явится советник,** – прошипел он в вокс.  
 **– Если не явится через три минуты – начнём стучать кулаком по столу,** – Деймос был почти меланхоличен.  
Советник появился в дверях через две с половиной минуты от этой фразы – высокий полноватый мужчина с сияющими аугметическими глазами и вшитым в бледную кожу ониксовым узором.  
– Приветствую вас, о гости, – важно произнёс он. – Что за возникшую сложность я могу разрешить?  
– Мы тоже рады приветствовать вас, достойный... – Деймос сделал паузу, позволяя советнику назвать своё имя.  
– Феоирамаос, – представился тот.  
– Феоирамаос, – повторил Деймос, про себя обругав заковыристые местные имена. – Наш визит связан с желанием порадовать владыку новизной ощущений и сделать ему сюрприз, равного которому он ещё не видел. Возможно, нам потребуется не только провожатый, но и небольшая техническая помощь.  
Советник сдвинул тонкие брови.  
– Поясните, прошу вас.  
– Если ваше сердце терзает беспокойство, за нашими действиями можно наблюдать – но важно строжайшее соблюдение секретности, чтобы владыка не узнал о сюрпризе раньше времени и не был лишён радости от его созерцания, – Деймос на несколько секунд смолк, снимая шлем, а затем пристально посмотрел советнику в лицо. – Нам требуется переместить трон владыки на наш корабль, быстро и тайно.  
– Простите, что?! – Феоирамаос явно опешил от такого предложения.  
– Нам требуется, – Деймос заговорил чуть тише, в голосе проскользнули шипящие нотки, – как можно быстрее и тише доставить трон владыки на наш корабль. Желательно – до того, как сам владыка туда прибудет. Мы понадеялись, что его преданные слуги разделят наше желание доставить ему радость новизны, поэтому пришли открыто и говорим с вами прямо.  
– А, именно вы собирались его принимать, – сообразил советник. – Вы желаете организовать ему место пребывания, достойное великолепного владыки?  
– Разумеется, – чуть улыбнулся Деймос.– Конечно, общая атмосфера важна, но приём должен быть достойным во всём!  
– Но я не думаю, что трон возможно перемещать без его позволения, – с сомнением заметил Феоирамаос.  
– Но это будет сделано ради удовольствия вашего совершенного владыки, – мягко заметил Джай. – Не только достойный приём, но и небольшой сюрприз для него. Мы желаем произвести на Псевданора наилучшее впечатление.  
– Но если спрашивать его позволения – сюрприз будет испорчен, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Достойный Феоирамаос, вы готовы взять на себя ответственность за это решение перед владыкой?  
Советник сглотнул. Но, видимо, во всей фигуре Деймоса было нечто на удивление убедительное.  
– Я признаю, что это было сделано с моего ведома, – произнёс он. – Однако переносить трон могут только достойные. Я полагаю, что вы, как могучие и славные воины, достойны такой чести?  
– Его будут нести победители Шестикратных гонок, – со всем дуступным пафосом выдал Яго.  
– Причём обогнавшие самого Думрайдера, – добавил Деймос, словно невзначай.  
– Да, вы несомненно достойны, – кивнул Феоираимаос. – Я прикажу открыть вам двери, и лично сопровожу.  
– Но учтите, все причастные должны сохранить тщательное молчание о нашем визите – хотя бы до возвращения владыки во дворец. Я надеюсь, вы в состоянии это обеспечить? – Деймос поднялся, снова надевая шлем.  
– Разумеется, я сейчас же отдам распоряжения, – заверил советник. – Собственно, прямо сейчас и начну.  
Деймос кивнул.  
– Где будет наиболее удобно посадить наш катер, чтобы погрузить трон на него и перевезти? За штурвалом будет один из наших братьев – лично тот, кто вёл машину на Гонках.  
– О, есть специальная площадка в районе второго этажа дворца, – объяснил Феоираимаос. – Она как раз предназначена для таких визитов.  
– Хорошо, я сейчас сообщу Фортису.  
Деймос связался с братом и объяснил, куда садиться. Технодесантник подтвердил вылет.  
Вчетвером космодесантники вошли в зал – ныне совершенно пустой, и сейчас казавшийся громадным и просторным. Здесь не было никого, стража у дверей уступила дорогу по приказанию советника.  
Трон из металла и плоти по-прежнему высился на своём месте. Но когда десантники подошли прямо к нему – ситуация слегка изменилась. Металлическая часть осталась недвижимой, а вот живые щупальца, обвивавшие ножки и подлокотники, внезапно развернулись, потянувшись к гостям.  
Похоже, фраза "достойные нести трон" имела много значений.  
– Нас ждёт проверка... или массаж, – хмыкнул Джай. Не отступать же теперь, когда план так успешно продвигается. Ну щупальца, ну не сожрут же их. Так что раптор спокойно подошёл к одному из углов трона, примериваясь, как его удобней взять.  
– Или мы станем его частью, – Яго ждал худшего, как и положено. Делать дело это не мешало.  
 **– Посмотрим ещё, кто кого массировать будет,** – в вокс прошипел Деймос. Но ничего не поделаешь, сам всю кашу заварил. Так что он уверенно шагнул к трону, подхватывая второй угол.  
Провидец взялся за третий.  
– Жирно ему будет – втянуть в себя нас, – поморщился Джай от намёков собрата. – Не настолько они сильны.  
Щупальца деятельно извивались, пытаясь дотянуться до десантников; те одновременно сманеврировали, заходя к трону так, чтобы им было неудобно.  
У Джая, Деймоса и Ирвэса получилось – они вписались между щупальцами и схватились за трон. А вот Яго не повезло: одно из щупалец обвило его и с силой сдавило.  
Космодесантнику это не повредило – доспех и модифицированная плоть надёжно его защитили. Но вот двигаться и действовать, когда толстое щупальце перехватило тебя поперёк тела – непросто.  
– Достойный Феоирамаос, – позвал Деймос. – Вы могли бы усмирить трон?  
– Нет, – степенно произнёс от двери советник. – Он повинуется исключительно просвещеннейшему владыке. Остальным должно преодолевать сложности.  
 **– Если он будет устраивать сложности и дальше,** – процедил Деймос в вокс, **– я эти щупальца гвоздями к полу приколочу!** – и уточнил, уже вслух: – Яго, идти сможешь? Нам его только до катера дотащить.  
 **– Идти смогу. Оно так даже не мешает – просто отойти не даёт. Зато точно не зацепится,** – Яго просто попробовал поднять трон. Неудобно, но если поднять до плеча....  
– Тогда потащили, – решил Деймос. – Достойный Феоирамаос, мы благодарим вас за содействие и помощь!  
– Прошу, – советник учтивым жестом пригласил в коридор.  
Выразительно и не слишком приветливо шевелящиеся щупальца доверия не внушали, но назвать ношу слишком тяжёлой Джай не мог. Гвоздями не гвоздями, а вот когтями бы он по этому украшению прогулялся с большим удовольствием, чтоб знали своё место.  
Повелители Ночи и Коготь Пустоты последовали за советником к посадочной площадке.  
Вообще, конечно, по зрелом размышлении прибивать щупальца гвоздями Деймос бы не стал. Но вот позаимствовать у Фортиса из мастерской какой-нибудь убойный клей – эта идея была уже более здравой. Кто знает, не придётся ли возвращать трон Псевданору? А если придётся – за попорченную зверюшку он может и обидеться. Ну и смысл?


	11. Приключение четвёртое. ПИРАТЫ И ПОЛИТИКА, часть 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Варбанда принимает Псевданора Освободителя в гостях на "Фалько" - и наносит пиратскому князю ответный визит.

Пока большая часть команды изымала из дворца трон, меньшей оставалось встретить гостя. Псевданор добрался до причала "Фалько" быстрее, чем можно было предположить – комфорт комфортом, а свои владения Освободитель знал превосходно.  
Врасплох Карраха и Ватоса это не застало. Впереди Псевданора спешили глашатаи, сообщившие о том, что владыка приближается. Процессия уже и показалась в пределах видимости.  
Ватос ждал, сосредоточившись и чуть прикрыв глаза. Рабы подготовлены. Первый крик раздастся, когда Псевданор ступит на палубу "Фалько". Он постарается. О, он очень постарается, чтобы не подвести братьев...  
Колдун почти нежно улыбнулся рабу, который должен был стать первой жертвой. Его страх. Пока только страх, без боли...  
– Не начинай бояться, пока я не возьмусь за тебя.  
Каррах занимался подготовкой с самого раннего утра, привлекая всех, кого мог, и частично тех, кто не мог. Забот было море, и ударить в грязь лицом (и ладно бы своим, но лицами всей команды!) не хотелось вот ну совсем. Поэтому к моменту явления Псевданора Каррах устал, возненавидел весь мир и персонально идиотов в нём, начиная с себя, и был готов загрызть любого, кто намекнёт ему на то, что всё очень плохо.  
К тому же не так всё было и плохо. Оформление подбиралось простое, но со вкусом и полностью в стиле Повелителей Ночи. В конце концов, пусть знают, к кому идут в гости.  
Себя и Ватоса Каррах тоже привёл в порядок. Жаль, остальных братьев не успел, ну да ладно, для них всё было подготовлено, вернутся – сами всё сделают.  
"Деймос, клянусь, я тебя сожру, как вернёшься!"  
С такими добрыми и позитивными мыслями Каррах вышел встречать гостей, сияя улыбкой во все клыки.  
Судя по эмоциональному фону, раб всё же уже начал бояться. А вот от Псевданора и его свиты исходило лишь ощущение удовольствия и расслабленности.  
Придворные выстроились в форме замысловатой фигуры. Сам Освободитель вышел вперёд, облачённый в белое и фиолетовое, постукивая тонкой тростью по начищенному сапогу.  
– Приветствую Повелителей Ночи, – улыбнулся он. – Что приготовили вы для радости моей души?  
– Повелители Ночи приветствуют вас, – Каррах вежливо склонил голову, приветствуя Псевданора. – О, я бы не желал уменьшать ваше удовольствие разглашением всех предстоящих событий, ибо новизна ощущений не сравнится ни с чем. Прошу за мной, и вы сами узнаете, что мы приготовили для вас, и пусть радость души вашей останется незамутнённой чужими словами и чужим впечатлением.  
Ватос похлопал раба по щеке лишённой брони рукой, отстранённо наблюдая, как глаза человека наполняются ужасом. Этот раб переживёт приём. Как и вот та рабыня, стоны которой будут ему вторить.  
– Не вздумайте сдерживать крики, – обратился он к первым жертвам. – Тогда останетесь живы, и я вас исцелю.  
Заветный миг приближался. Теперь не пропустить...  
Псевданор благосклонно улыбнулся: похоже, велеречивость Карраха ему понравилась. Кивком позвав за собой свиту, он двинулся вперёд, и через считанные секунды ступил внутрь корабля.  
Ватос среагировал мгновенно. Небольшое усилие воли – совсем крохотное пока, для разминки и затравки.  
Раб закричал. Громкий, сильный голос, усиленный и умноженный динамиками, разнёсся по корабою. Пожалуй, орал человек больше от страха, заключил Ватос. Но вышло недурно.  
Тотчас заскулила рабыня. Ещё до того, как Ватос за неё принялся. Но скулёж так удачно дополнил вопль...  
Едва гости вошли, как тишина, царившая до того на корабле, сменилась многообразием звуком. Истошный крик мгновенно подхватили музыканты, искусно вплетая его в свою музыку, разносящуюся по всему кораблю. Каждый звук, каждый шаг, каждый лязг, скрежет, вскрик – всё вплеталось в музыку, создавая неповторимую атмосферу.  
– Прошу за мной, – повторил Каррах, проскальзывая вперёд.  
Коридоры были погружены в полумрак, приятный глазам Повелителей Ночи и приятно щекочущий нервы всем остальным. Здесь освещение было ещё электрическое, пусть и неяркое.  
Вскоре оно почти пропало, сменившись тьмой, в которой растворился Каррах. Спустя пару секунд после его исчезновения, когда грянуло крещендо, комната вспыхнула огнями. Свечи разгоняли тьму, но были не в силах осветить всё. По крайней мере, полумрак здесь был чуть слабее, чем в коридорах.  
Зал был явно подготовлен для приёма высоких гостей. Богато уставленные и украшенные столы, приметные таблички с именами на каждом месте, обнажённые до мышц служанки в прозрачных одеяниях, открывающих всё богатство их красоты и боли, танцовщицы и певицы, скользящие между столов и по ним с изяществом демонеток. Тени мелькали за белым шёлковым занавесом, и оттуда же доносились крики, подхватываемые невидимым оркестром. Никакой открытости – это пошло. Тени оставляют куда больше простора для воображения.  
Трон во главе самого пышного стола – пусть не сравнить с троном Псевданора, но совершенно точно трон. На него Освободителю и указали.  
– Прошу, лорд Псевданор, – вежливо обратился к нему Каррах.  
Часть зала всё ещё была погружена во мрак. При пристальном расматривании можно было понять, что она отгорожена чем-то вроде занавеса, который в любой момент может упасть.  
Ватос по-прежнему не прикасался к рабам, заставляя их испытывать боль без прямого воздействия. Это слишком прямолинейно и грубо – почти как освежёванные служанки. Идея остроумная, но расточительная. Впрочем...  
Боли было много. Колдун, не стесняясь, черпал в ней силу для более тонких, сложных манипуляций. Крики и стоны рабов и рабынь не должны были смолкать. Одна из женщин принялась истошно рыдать. Дурочка, ей боли досталось не так много, просто поддалась страху. Но пусть рыдания остаются. Резкая диссонирующая нота по-своему занятна...  
Сила и удовольствие. Ватос позволил себе чуть расслабиться, купаясь в чужой боли. Долгий дрожащий вздох наслаждения оказался предательски громким, заставив колдуна смутиться. Этого точно не предусматривалось планом.  
Ватос подал знак своей личной рабыне, и та вытолкнула из-за простыни другую. Самую эстетически привлекательную из выносливых рабов, отобранных колдуном.  
Пусть гости увидят, как она испытывает страдания без явных прикосновений палача.  
Псевданор чуть подался вперёд с заинтересованным видом, тихо обмениваясь фразами с придворными рядом. Похоже, само представление Освободителю очень даже нравилось, и как минимум забавляло.  
Но, как истинный зритель, он не спешил, предоставляя хозяевам корабля право показать всё, что у них заготовлено.

Катер беспрепятственно вошёл в шлюз и опустился на посадочную палубу. Четверо Повелителей Ночи и один Коготь Пустоты принялись выгружать трон.  
– Фортис, Яго, займитесь установкой, – скомандовал Деймос по воксу. – И залейте там эти щупальца каким-нибудь прозрачным фиксатором, чтоб не брыкались. Джай, Ирвэс, займитесь почтенным советником, его надо отвлечь ненадолго, для гарантии – получаса должно хватить. Я пошёл переодеваться к представлению.  
Джай вежливо обратился к советнику:  
– Достойный Феоираимаос, не пожелаете ли прогуляться по кораблю? Если хотите, я проведу вас туда, откуда будет очень удобно наблюдать за происходящим в праздничном зале.  
Мысленно он прикинул, что будет расспрашивать советника о вкусах владыки, изображая подхалима, ищущего одобрения. Вещь в местных условиях вполне понятная.  
– А я тоже помогу, – добавил Ирвэс, явно пытаясь призвать все свои дипломатические способности.  
Проводить советника было несложно. Но вот находившиеся на виду легко заметили: выражение лица Псевданора изменилось. Князь пиратов сдвинул брови, покрутил головой. Создавалось ощущение, что он к чему-то прислушивался или принюхивался, и этого звука или запаха не ожидал здесь встретить.  
"Свой" корабль и его возможности Яго и Фортис знали как родные доспехи, так что с донесением трона до места и его установкой возникла только одна проблема – убедить щупальца убраться и не перекашивать "достойное сидение". Убеждение было недолгим, но матерно-нострамским, и решением оказался меткий пинок по ножке, от которого трон, впрочем, не пострадал. "Золотой стульчак" смотрелся дико вычурно и чужеродно в тёмном задрапированном углу, вызывая острое желание написать на нём нехорошее слово, например "Ватос – инквизитор". Веселье по ту сторону занавеса дико било по нервам псайкера.  
Когда щупальца наконец успокоились, Яго перешёл к своему номеру. Понявшись по стене до потолка, он сел на нём в позу мыслителя, зафиксировал доспех и сказал в вокс:  
– Я на месте. Трон готов.  
Фортис отошёл, готовясь опускать занавес.  
Рабыня, вытолкнутая перед залом, громко ахнула. Потом застонала, хватаясь за плечи. И, наконец, завопила, упав на колени, обхватывая себя руками и раздирая ногтями кожу на спине.  
Ватос контролировал её болевые ощущения, расчётливо стягивая волну боли вниз по позвоночнику девушки. Эта, в отличие от рабов, чьи голоса составляли симфонию, была расходным материалом. Колдун не рассчитывал, что она переживёт представление.

Деймос понимал, что времени на подготовку мало, а непосредственно на "Фалько" будут вообще считанные минуты. Так что спешно снятый доспех он оставил на попечение корабельных техников. Корона, плащ из перьев, быстрая пробежка по коридорам, махнуть рукой Яго и Фортису, занять место на троне...  
Конечно, полностью воспроизвести Вопящую Галерею не удалось, но несколько свежих тел, выпотрошенных и частично освежёванных, у подножия трона разложить тоже успели. И вот – занавес открылся. Одновременно по залу прокатилось дуновение ветра, погасившее все огни. Остались гореть лишь полдесятка свечей вокруг трона.  
На троне ссутулилась запахнувшаяся в плащ из перьев фигура – гигантская по сравнению с замершими в зале людьми. Голова сидящего на троне была увенчана короной чёрного железа с восемью острыми зубцами. В основании самого длинного из них, прямо надо лбом, зловещим багровым огнём горел драгоценный камень, так похожий на эльдарские камни душ.  
Повелитель Ночи обвёл зал взглядом тусклых глаз, полностью залитых тьмой. Тонкие губы растянула широкая неестественная улыбка, в которой не было никакого веселья. Зубы казались заточенными до игольной остроты.  
Деймос коротко облизнул губы и произнёс – тихим шипящим голосом, заставляя всех замолкнуть и напрячь слух в попытках уловить сказанное:  
– Приветствую вас на моём корабле, гости. Я... рад, что вы пришли.  
Наступила тишина – все придворные замолкли, потрясённо глядя на зрелище – и в особенности на трон, слабо дёргающий скованными фиксатором щупальцами. Многие резко подались назад со страхом на лицах.  
Сам же Псевданор замер всего на секунду. Потом его губы разошлись в улыбке и он медленно поднялся, коснулся одной ладонью другой.  
– Впечатляет, – произнёс Освободитель в полном безмолвии. – Полагаю, этому есть объяснение?  
– Разумеется, есть, – Деймос не повысил голоса ни на полтона. – И полагаю, вам оно известно не хуже, чем мне. А теперь – предлагаю продолжить наши... развлечения. Каррах?  
Каррах, только этого момента и дожидавшийся, шагнул вперёд, не сдерживая широкую ухмылку.  
– Вот наша Алчность, и вот наша Гордыня, – заговорил он мерно. – Однако двух из шести мало. Праздность ждёт, ибо в ожидании и отдыхе её натура, Похоть не отвлекается от наслаждения ради праздника, ибо у неё своё торжество, так пусть здесь и сейчас воцарится Чревоугодие! – он нашёл взглядом Псевданора, хитро подмигнул ему и вытащил нож. – И пусть началом пира станет самое сладкое, самое совершенное блюдо, дарованное нам Тёмным Князем, – его голос чуть изменился, приобрёл странные нотки, когда нож прошёл сквозь одежду, кожу и плоть, вскрывая грудную клетку. Три ловкие служанки подставили бокалы, собирая льющуюся кровь. Каррах запустил ладонь в собственную грудь, вырывая ещё бьющееся сердце, и поднял его над головой, демонстрируя собравшимся. – Ибо что может быть слаще, что может быть соблазнительнее и вкуснее, что лучше утолит невыносимый голод, чем твоё собственное сердце?..  
Он широко улыбнулся Псевданору и впился зубами в горячее, свежее мясо. Рана уже затягивалась и не кровоточила, почти не доставляя проблем. Почти. Собранная служанками кровь тоже пришлась кстати, весьма неплохо оттеняя вкус плоти.  
"А я даже ничего так. Вкусный".  
Он расправился с куском мяса в три жадных больших укуса, проглотил последний, как удав, не жуя, и вскинул голову.  
– И пусть здесь и сейчас воцарится Чревоугодие, – медленно повторил он, сыто улыбаясь.  
Ватос усмехнулся. Кажется, с речами покончено... теперь можно продолжить.  
Мягко прикусив губу, колдун снова потянулся к рабыне за простынёй. Та лежала, сжавшись в комок, и всхлипывала. Теперь она снова начала скулить, потом стонать... и наконец её крики снова поднялись выше.  
Ей отозвались своими стонами рабы, спрятанные от глаз гостей. Ватос перевёл дыхание. Так много боли... так много наслаждения... у него снова вырвался удовлетворённый вздох.  
Джай прикусил губу, чтоб не скривиться. Он честно привёл советника в зал к нужному моменту и сейчас просто забыл о нём. Братья сделали всё замечательно, но... Трепать память примарха ради этого шута Псевданора? Калечить себя ради него? Ну что за мерзость!  
Он заставил себя смотреть на танцовщиц и певиц, а не на почётного гостя и не на Деймоса. Так лучше. Красота отгоняет ярость.  
Феоираимаос тоже не старался привлекать к себе внимания – он вжался в стену, побелев.  
По толпе придворных прокатились изумлённые вздохи. Мастера Наслаждений хмурились, служители восхищённо и одобрительно взирали, переглядываясь и делясь впечатлениями.  
– Ярко, – произнёс Псевданор, улыбаясь ещё шире. – Я полагаю, что оставшиеся Наслаждения никак не разочаруют нас всех? Благо здесь собрались истинные ценители...  
– Вы сами сможете судить и оценить, – с лица Карраха не сходила довольная улыбка. – Негоже перебивать новизну чьих-то впечатлений своими, создавая ложный образ и нарушая чистоту в первый раз обретённого знания...  
– Власть не считает нужным демонстрировать себя, словно... дева веселья, – Деймос взглянул Псевданору в лицо. – Но мне достаточно было потребовать, чтобы трон отдали нам. Никаких жертв. Никаких разрушений. И даже ни слова лжи. Я сказал – и стало так, как я сказал.  
Псевданор чуть приподнял бровь, улыбка на секунду сползла с его лица, потом вновь засияла. За спиной Джая советник попытался слиться со стеной.  
Если ты раптор, то чуять чужой страх ты будешь даже в полном раздрае. Джай искоса глянул на Феоираимаоса. Кажется, человеку до разрыва сердца оставалось очень немного. Например, один шаг Повелителя Ночи, который откроет Псевданору возможность увидеть советника.  
Впрочем, Джай оставался на месте. Перспектива выдать Феоираимаоса на растерзание его господину как-то не радовала совершенно.  
Деймос тоже не собирался выдавать Феоирамаоса. Нет, если советник возжаждет пасть перед господином на колени, покаяться и принять наказание – препятствовать ему нет смысла. Однако если ему потребуется защита, и более того – если он о ней попросит, Деймос был готов предоставить ему убежище на "Фалько".  
Повелитель Ночи с небрежной снисходительностью кивнул гостям и повёл рукой, предлагая и позволяя продолжить празднество.  
Каррах обвёл помещение взглядом, ища Яго. Нашёл. Посмотрел на него, со вздохом поправил разрезанную и залитую кровью одежду и вежливо обратился к Псевданору:  
– Боюсь, вам не доведётся насладиться борьбой двух праздностей. О, я бесконечно верю, что ваша прекрасная Праздность всегда готова доказать всем, что она сильнейшая – однако же тот, кто должен был состязаться с ней, настолько погружён в наслаждение праздностью собственной, что не видит смысла спускаться, вызывать, что-либо делать... зачем? Ведь ему и без того замечательно наслаждаться ею! Это ли не величайшее почтение наслаждения Праздности, дарованного нам Тёмным Князем?  
Казалось, во взгляде Мастера Праздности впервые проскользнул какой-то интерес – но очень слабый. Другие же придворные Псевданора замерли, и на их лицах отразилась явная озадаченность.  
– О, – рассмеялся князь пиратов. – Логические диспуты и формулировки – это всегда прекрасно. Признаю, мне нравится такой подход – действие через недеяние.  
Он смерил взглядом Повелителей Ночи поочерёдно, словно взвешивая преданность каждого удовольствиям Тёмного Князя.  
Джай встретил его взгляд с лёгким вызовом. Псевданор был могущественным, но они – Астартес. За ними – история их Легиона, даже тень которой внушает почтение.  
Но гостеприимство есть гостеприимство. Пусть достойный Псевданор видит, как радушно его здесь встречают, как тут красиво и замечательно. И если лишённые кожи служанки – это малосимпатично, то танцовщицы и певицы заслуживают внимания.  
Деймос запахнул плащ, продолжая наблюдать за происходящим в зале. Если никто не догадается поднести какое-нибудь питьё или яство – так и придётся сидеть величественной молчаливой горгульей. Что ж…  
Джай был прав, затевать всё представление только ради Псевданора не было смысла. Однако ради громкой репутации варбанды можно было и устроить шоу, которое не скоро забудут.  
То, что Каррах, несмотря на рану, продолжал общаться с гостями, Джая сильно тревожило. Он шикнул на Феоирамаоса:  
– Не хочешь, чтоб тебя увидели, уйди вон туда, – а потом подошёл к брату. Естественно, портить представление он не собирался. – Каррах, наш лорд, – жест почтения в сторону фигуры на троне, – желает, чтобы ты шёл отдыхать. Я займу твоё место рядом с нашими достойными гостями.  
Голос звучал так, как будто это было самым естественным – передавать такие приказы. И как будто Каррах не имел ни малейшего шанса отказаться.  
– Если наш лорд желает, я не могу с ним спорить, – расслабленно отозвался Каррах, почтительно склоняясь в сторону Деймоса. – Благодарю тебя, брат. Прошу прощения, почтенный Псевданор, однако же приказы моего лорда для меня превыше всего.  
Вежливо поклонившись на прощание ещё и Псевданору и подмигнув Джаю, Каррах с идеально ровной спиной почти протанцевал к выходу, отвесив несколько комплиментов и сияя улыбкой. Улыбкой он сиял ещё несколько коридоров, вплоть до своей каюты.  
И только там, убедившись, что слежки нет, надёжно заперев и подперев дверь, он позволил себе рухнуть на пол, сжимая голову руками. Что рана, рана в груди и не болела-то почти – но голова! Пёстрое слаанешитское многоцветье слепило и дразнило весь день, а уж когда его хлестнуло последствиями собственного выступления и выступлений его братьев... сейчас голова готова была расколоться и раскрошиться в мелкий песочек. Нет, сколько-то он бы ещё продержался, но... но спасибо Джаю, что подстраховал. Надо потом сказать.  
И не дай отец, кто-то зайдёт в ближайшие часа три. Под кровать, что ли, уползти и орать оттуда?..  
Тем временем празднество продолжалось. Слуги Освободителя и он сам явно привыкли к излишествам и развлечениям, и признаков усталости не подавали, угостившись всем тем, что могли предложить Повелители Ночи.  
Сам Псевданор не отказался от предложенного, хотя вёл себя с расслабленной невозмутимостью. И лишь когда празднество подошло к концу, снова поднялся и объявил:  
– Я доволен увиденным. В целом – ибо совершенство всегда трудностижимо. Я объявлю о том, насколько я доволен, на церемонии, что почтит Тёмного Князя – завтра, под Сияющим Куполом. Я жду вас всех там.  
Изящным жестом Псевданор велел придворным начинать двигаться и обратил взгляд на Деймоса.  
– Ах, да. Полагаю. вас не затруднит вернуть трон. Я к нему несколько привязан.  
– Вернуть? – Деймос с недоумением поднял бровь. – Вернуть нашу добычу? О нет. Но вы можете обменять его на что-либо равноценное.  
– О, – Псевданор в точности скопировал мимику космодесантника. – Тогда я предложу вам ответный ценный дар на завтрашней церемонии.  
– Хорошо, – благосклонно кивнул Деймос. – Думаю, мы придём к согласию.  
Ватос не отвлекался на посторонние вещи, лишь отслеживая происходящее в зале и заставляя рабов кричать то громче, то переходить на стоны. Главное – чтобы никто не охрип раньше срока. И не потерять над собой контроль... это важно, это важнее всего.  
Дождавшись, пока последний из слуг Псевданора покинет зал, Деймос встряхнулся и поднялся с трона.  
– Всё, – выдохнул он. – Всех посторонних – с корабля, уборку оставим на завтра. Сейчас мы все идём отдыхать от чудесного отдыха,который обеспечили Псевданору. И да… на всякий случай – на ночь стоит усилить охрану "Фалько".  
Ватос тихо вздохнул, прекращая воздействие на рабов. Тишина и отсутствие их боли. Как раз вовремя, наслаждение становилось уже слишком сильным, почти мучительным. Он провёл подрагивающей рукой по лбу. Рабыня засуетилась рядом, подавая полотенце и питьё и с тревожным ожиданием заглядывая в глаза.  
Колдун промокнул лоб. Сделал несколько глотков вина, показавшегося удивительно пресным, и наконец вышел к братьям.  
– Как вы полагаете... нам удалось?  
– Главное – трон обратно не отдали за здорово живёшь, – ухмыльнулся Деймос. – А то хреновая бы это была Алчность.  
Ватос потёр виски, бледно улыбаясь дуктусу. От перенасыщения колдуна ощутимо потряхивало.  
– Мне нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы пару часов.  
– А я о чём только что сказал? – не понял Деймос. – К Карраху только загляни, проверь, как он там. И помоги, если надо.  
Яго, наконец принявший естественную позицию ногами вниз, кивнул.  
– Давайте. Я посторожу пока, мало ли, эти вопли привлекли кого. Надеюсь, нам "развлечений" надолго хватит.  
Он натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Я с тобой, всё одно после такого не уснуть, – усмехнулся Джай. "А если вдруг какая тварь проявится, то помогу справиться" осталось невысказанным.  
– Можем просто посидеть тут втроём и поесть нормально, – Деймос потянулся до хруста в позвоночнике. – А то "лорд", "лорд", "не могу нарушить приказ"... и ни одна скотина не догадалась пожрать поднести.  
– Давай, – провидец проводил взглядом Ватоса и выдохнул: – А то я всё боялся, что эту какофонию боли перестреляю, и мне пожрать вообще не дадут. Все голодные сидели. И мы, и декорации... – он кинул взгляд на Деймоса. Жратвы хватило бы на полк, но как дуктус отнесётся к полуживым декорациям, Яго не знал.  
– Декорации – по-быстрому накормить и куда-нибудь сложить, пока Ватос не в себя не придёт, – распорядился Деймос, который слышал обещание колдуна о всеобщем исцелении. – Вроде одна у него там на ногах осталась, пусть займётся. Экипажу этих красавцев показывать незачем.  
Яго вздохнул, и подозвал трясущихся людей к столу, рядом с которым они были блюдом тёмноэльдарского пиршества. Потом посмотрел на тех, кто не смог встать, и со вздохом пошёл делать работу Ватоса – образования лекаря не хватало, но дар предсказания иногда его неплохо заменял. Лучше, конечно, не рядом со столом или хрупкими вещами. Перевязать, остановить кровь или затормозить реакции для успокоения истерик получалось неплохо, но некоторые словечки показывали, насколько Яго недоволен ситуацией. 

 

На следующий день в назначенное время Повелители Ночи прибыли ко дворцу. Все шестеро были одеты в полную броню и вооружены до зубов – ибо что может быть для воина лучшим одеянием, чем доспех, и лучшим украшением, чем оружие? Адальфааар сопровождал их, рассыпаясь в похвалах по поводу изысканного представления и старательно обходя вниманием щекотливый вопрос похищения трона. Феоирамаоса пока нигде не было видно, Ирия некоторое время сопровождала десантников, но потом увидела кого-то из знакомых, выразительно-мимически распрощалась и скользнула в сторону.  
Заминок у ворот теперь не возникло. Похоже, всей страже были отданы точные приказы; створки разошлись, и Адальфааар повёл десантников дальше.  
– Приём под Сияющим Куполом – сама по себе большая честь, – оживлённо сказал советник. – Там владыка Псевданор принимает или важных персон, или тех, чьи деяния порадовали его многопросвещённое сердце.  
Деймос кивнул, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам и запоминая обстановку. В случае чего – делать ноги придётся по этим же коридорам.  
Трон был доставлен ко дворцу Псевданора, но пока оставался в том же катере, на котором его увозили. Феа-как-его-там Деймос порекомендовал оставаться на "Фалько", однако это была именно рекомендация. Так что если достойный советник решил сбежать куда подальше либо принять на себя всю тяжесть гнева своего повелителя – это были бы уже его собственные трудности.  
Шлема дуктус пока не снимал. Успеется ещё... порадовать взор местными красотами.  
Фортис молча шёл следом за братом.  
Джай держался рядом с командиром. Сам он уже снял шлем – лёгкое нахальство, дескать, не боюсь ни вас самих, ни яркости. Проводив взглядом Ирию – в чёрных глазах мелькнули восхищение и нежность – он постарался выглядеть равнодушно. Как будто здесь его ничего не беспокоило и ничего не заставляло завистливо присвистнуть.  
Ватос старался быть понезаметнее и держался крайне настороженно. Любопытство (что придумает Псевданор в ответ на их выходки?) в нём боролось с опасениями и желанием смыться куда-нибудь подальше.  
Каррах шагал по вторую сторону от командира. Шлем он тоже снял, с любопытством вертя головой и осматриваясь. Паранойя не дремала, но всё же, всё же... оставалась лёгкая надежда, что обойдётся.  
Яго шёл последним, со спокойным и безэмоциональным лицом. Игры слаанешитов ему не нравились, слишком они били по нервам псайкеру, неспособному абстрагироваться от них. Поэтому он изначально идти не хотел, а пойдя – вёл себя с видом Железного Воина в галерее еретического искусства.  
Почётных гостей провели к подъёмнику, и богато изукрашенная платформа унесла десантников и советника вверх. Ещё пара минут прогулки по безупречно чистым коридорам, где каждый дюйм был покрыт резьбой – и отворились тяжёлые двери.  
Повелителей Ночи встретило сладкозвучное пение: у дальней стены полукругом выстроились совершенно одинаковые рабы, явно прошедшие направленные мутации или аугметически изменённые, слившие голоса в едином хоре. Зал заполняла толпа придворных, были видны и Мастера Наслаждений, у стен вытянулась стража с идеальной выправкой.  
Сам Псевданор восседал на парящем над полом троне; когда двери открылись, он сделал лёгкий знак, и толпа расступилась, освобождая десантникам проход.  
А над залом раскинулся прозрачный купол, сквозь который сияли звёзды и над которым медленно плыли астероиды, соединённые дымкой эфирных мостов, кружась в бесконечном танце.  
Купол был прекраснее всего. Никакие планеты, никакие исхищрения творцов не могут быть лучше величия космоса. Джай любил этот вид, как моряк любит море – сознавая, насколько оно опасно, но зная, что ни за что не променяет его на надёжное убежище.  
Опомнившись, он вежливо чуть склонил голову. Не унижение, но знак уважения к хозяину. И его действительно достойному вкусу.  
Деймос на долю секунды замер, охваченный почти детским восторгом. Очень хотелось забраться повыше, снять шлем, уткнуться носом в стекло и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть. Впрочем, посмотреть можно было и потом, через иллюминатор "Фалько". А сейчас – прежде всего стоит выяснить, пришла варбанда в гости к довольному их подвигами слаанешиту – или к слаанешиту, который хочет только изощрённой мести. Бдительность требовалось сохранять любой ценой: в конце концов, кто отвечает за благополучие стаи, если не вожак?  
Дуктус шагнул вперёд, снимая шлем и примагничивая его к бедру – и вежливо склонил голову.  
– Рад снова приветствовать вас, просвещённый владыка Псевданор. И не могу не отдать должное вашему безупречному вкусу и непревзойдённому чувству прекрасного, – Повелитель Ночи повёл рукой, указывая на пейзаж за куполом.  
– Оно всегда у меня присутствовало, – улыбнулся Псевданор. – Благодарю за похвалу; недавние события доказали, что и вы способны ценить красоту и творить её. Желаете вкусить угощение, или же я представлю награду, которую вы, без сомнения, заслужили?  
– Вы задаёте сложную задачу, владыка Псевданор, – Деймос позволил себе сдержанно улыбнуться. – Выбор между приятным... и приятным. Однако, пожалуй, награда вызывает больше любопытства – хотя я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что искусство ваших поваров тоже не изведано нам во всей полноте. Так что – пусть первой будет награда, и пусть Чревоугодие следует за Гордыней, но не наоборот.  
– Да будет так, – согласился Псевданор, поднимаясь со своего трона. – Итак, я предложил вам испытания Великими Наслаждениями, и вы согласились. Вы проявили достойное Чревоугодие, отдав предпочтение собственной плоти. Вы доказали мастерство телесных наслаждений, играя на арфе боли и скрипке мучений. Вы проявили Власть, подчинив своей воле мою стражу, и доказали Алчность, похитив великую драгоценность. Вы проявили Праздность, отказавшись утруждать себя появлением. Вы доказали Гордыню, уподобив себя отцу вашего Легиона.  
Князь пиратов сделал паузу, широко разведя руки.  
– Я, будучи знатоком, не могу не признать, что вы прошли Испытания, доказав, что вместе вы – великие сибариты, преданные идее бесконечного наслаждения и новых чувств.  
Он снова сделал драматическую паузу.  
Деймос не стал поправлять высокопросвещённого владыку и объяснять, что дело было вовсе не в новых чувствах. Если Псевданор желает тешить себя иллюзиями – почему не позволить ему эту безобидную малость. Астартес просто широко и вполне дружелюбно улыбнулся пиратскому князю – пусть понимает это как захочет.  
Ватос нервно улыбался под шлемом, пытаясь внешне выглядеть неподвижным, спокойным и чуть ли не безучастным. Скорее бы всё кончилось, скорее бы вернуться в безопасность корабля...  
И в то же время ему было интересно. Мучительно и остро интересно всё вокруг. Прекрасное и манящее, искушающее.  
Яго вежливо поклонился, наблюдая за манерами пиратского князя. Было... любопытно и интересно, когда таки речь зайдёт о троне.  
– И потому я с удовольствием объявляю, что ваши имена будут записаны фиолетовыми чернилами на золотых страницах наших архивов, – продолжил Псевданор. – Пожалуй, вы можете достичь в искусстве наслаждения высот, равных моим, – снова последовала пауза. – И поэтому, – произнёс князь пиратов, – я просто не могу этого позволить.  
В один миг двери захлопнулись, перед ними и под куполом заколыхалась пелена силовых полей. И Псевданор мягко проговорил:  
– Ваша смерть будет воспета. Убить их.  
Деймос рывком надел шлем, рявкнув в вокс Фортису и Джаю:  
– Взлетаем! Джай – Яго, Фортис – Каррах.  
Ирвэсу:  
– Лови нас на куполе!  
И – на волне "Фалько":  
– Аве Доминус Нокс!  
В воксе, однако, не прозвучало ничего. Похоже, одновременно с включением полей нарушилась и связь.  
"Я так и знал," – философски подумал Каррах. Увы, поздно было про это думать, и он машинально перебросил из-за спины лазпушку.  
– Гори-гори ясно... – промурлыкал он, выцеливая Псевданора.  
Увы, князь пиратов сделал незаметный шаг в сторону – и луч прошёл совсем рядом. Псевданор широко улыбнулся Карраху – как улыбаются ребёнку, который удачно кинул камушек. Каррах философски пожал плечами и показал Псевданору язык.  
Ватос тихо ругнулся под шлемом. Это было неприятно – но ожидаемо. Перчатки колдуна покрылись инеем. Сохранять хладнокровие и экономить силы сколько возможно... благо он неплохо их пополнил на том проклятом представлении.  
Он медлил, выбирая жертву и составляя возможный план действий. Главное – прикрыть Деймоса и остальных...  
Фортис окинул зал быстрым взглядом и перешёл на нострамский.  
– Генераторы силовых полей и глушитель связи где-то за пределами зала. Не дотянусь.  
– Тогда стреляй, – кивнул Деймос. – Прикрой Ватоса.  
Что ж... вот и повод завоевать себе княжество в Вопящем Вихре. Может, когда Деймос спрашивал Джетангира о чём-то подобном – это шевельнулся куцый огрызок пророческого дара, унаследованный от отца-примарха?  
Так или иначе – зачем отрубать конечности, если можно сразу вырвать сердце?  
Турбины прыжкового ранца плюнули огнём – и Деймос одним прыжком преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и пиратского князя. Брать заложников – тактика древняя и почтенная. Почему бы не попытаться?  
И, судя по всему, такую тактику Псевданор тоже знал – потому что он по-змеиному гибким движением скользнул в сторону, уходя от удара, позволяя перчаткам Повелителя Ночи сомкнуться разве что на спинке парящего трона.  
И в руке князя блеснуло силовое поле узкого клинка.  
Увидев блеск силового клинка, Джай тоже активировал ранец и кинулся вперёд. Не брать в плен – убивать. Ибо слова Псевданора были не только угрозой Повелителям Ночи, но и оскорблением самой Слаанеш.  
Он преодолел расстояние почти мгновенно. Когти, хищно сверкнув, вонзились в тело. Раптор стремился вырвать сердце врага.  
– Никогда ты не станешь великим в глазах Слаанеш, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Великие не завистливы.  
Когти вспороли воздух, должны были рассечь тело – но создалось ощущение, что большая часть энергии удара ушла в пустоту. Ужасный удар распорол камзол Освободителя, однако его тело осталось целым – впрочем, в глазах пирата на миг мелькнула тревога.  
Мелькнула – и исчезла.  
Яго двинулся к возвышению, глаза вспыхнули и сузились. Сила варпа закрутилась волной вокруг него, не успевшего или не пожелавшего достать оружие, рванулась в разные стороны зала, вновь вернулась.  
И он ускоренным шагом двинулся к гвардейцам, доставая топор.  
Пираты открыли огонь, и воздух наполнился воем снарядов. Яго успел шарахнуться в сторону, Карраху повезло чуть меньше... или серьёзно повезло. Пока по нему стреляли лишь рядовые слуги Псевданора, и их оружие слабо вредило десантной броне. Человека бы такое разорвало на куски, но Карраха лишь пронзило болью.  
Псевданор в тот же миг выстрелил Деймосу в живот, почти в упор – но Повелитель Ночи сумел немыслимым движением увернуться. Тонкий клинок холодно блеснул, вспарывая воздух, однако и Джай вовремя отступил.  
Ватос прикусил губу, воздух вокруг колдуна стал ощутимо холоднее. Сознание почти отстранённо отметило яркую, острую вспышку боли – Каррах. Нет, пока не черпать, не время. Боли скоро тут будет достаточно, хватит для подкрепления сил.  
Колдун нанёс удар, вложив в него максимум. Ослабить Псевданора. Лишить его возможности нанести удар и активно сопротивляться. Не убивать – с этим разберутся другие. Нужно лишь дать им возможность разобраться.  
И в этот миг открыли огонь те, кто замешался среди обычных пиратов – гвардия Псевданора. Высокий корсар в украшенной броне шагнул вперёд, вскидывая инферно-пистолет – и жаркий луч прожёг доспех Карраха, опаляя его болью и повергая наземь. Ещё четверо открыли огонь из массивных лазганов, один луч ожёг Яго, ещё два вонзились в броню Ватоса, хотя и не нанесли колдуну существенного урона.  
А Фаэтони с воплем сорвался с места, выхватывая силовой клинок, одним прыжком добрался до Деймоса – но промахнулся, не попав по десантнику.  
Деймос ощерился под шлемом. Конечно, можно было швырнуть в лицо воплощению Гордыни что-нибудь пафосное, о настоящей гордыне. Про уподобление примарху, или про то, как Сахаал был отправлен... на Сакгрейв, собирать легион заново. Но на всё это требовалось время – которого не было.  
Краем глаза Деймос видел Карраха, который пытался сбить пламя с доспеха.  
Так что Астартес просто рванулся вперёд, хватая человека за глотку рукой в бронированной перчатке и с силой сжимая пальцы. А затем вскинул обмякшее, но ещё живое тело Фаэтони, встряхнув его, как придушенного котёнка.  
– Наше Чревоугодие – в обмен на твою Гордыню, Псевданор! Кем и чем ещё ты готов пожертвовать за право писать наши имена золотыми чернилами?  
Это было больно, очень больно, и Каррах рухнул наземь, содрогаясь. Конечно, какую-никакую пользу эти судороги принесли – например, сбили пламя, пусть и успевшее оставить откровенно жуткие ожоги, но всё же не убившее.  
Судороги прекратились быстро, однако подняться не было сил.  
– Можно добиться всего, если готов жертвовать, – сквозь пелену наброшенной на него психической силы усмехнулся Освободитель.  
Яго резко развернулся, сорвал с пояса сначала стальной шарик осколочной гранаты, без промедления отправив её в пирата с инферно-пистолетом, а потом шлем, прикрывая голову, и рванул к упавшему брату. Граната свой характер проявила на все сто, резко изменив настроение в зале и самочувствие поймавшего её пирата, и добавила Ватосу боли в ощущениях, забрызгав четыре метра осколками и кусочками человеческих тел.  
Но увы – лишь рядовых пиратов. Обладатель инферно-пистолета выжил, хотя осколки явно и покорёжили его доспех.  
Рявкнул ещё один ранец. Фортис сорвался с места, и едва ли не рухнул на застывшего Псевданора. Щёлкнул сустав серворуки – и огромная металлическая клешня обхватила просвещённого владыку за талию, поднимая над головой технодесантника – на обозрение всему залу. Один из механодендритов недвусмысленно лёг пиратскому князю на горло, готовый в любую секунду сжать змеиное кольцо.  
Псевданор оказался хитрой падлой, но сейчас гордец Освободитель был в заложниках. А у Джая были куда большие вопросы к совсем другому участнику схватки.  
Раптор метнулся к пирату с инферно-пистолетом, когти располосовали тело человека.  
– Это тебе за моего брата, – прорычал Джай.  
Командир охраны рухнул на одно колено, скорчившись от боли – но не выпустил ни инферно-пистолета, ни силового меча в другой руке; в его глазах вспыхнуло яростное удовольствие.  
Пираты перевели огонь на Яго, однако большая часть их снарядов прошла мимо, а попавшие в цель – не пробили доспех.  
А Псевданор, неестественно изогнувшись, устремил взгляд на собственную грудь, и там разлетелось в клочья дорогое украшение. В тот же миг тело князя словно размылось, исчезло – и он вновь появился примерно в двух дюжинах метров от Фортиса. Стало это понятно, когда пистолет в его руке выплюнул заряд в сторону Джая, однако десантник успел уклониться.  
Повреждения брони? Неважно. Но, кажется, попытка ослабить Псевданора оказалась безрезультатной. Новая вспышка боли, потом оглушающая золотая волна – Каррах. Почему сегодня всё на него? Неважно, неважно, если выберутся, раны можно залечить...  
Ватос собрал силы для нового удара, броня заискрилась психическим инеем... и тут что-то пошло не так. Колдун успел с ледяным привкусом во рту понять, что собранная для новой атаки энергия вырвалась из-под контроля – а затем мир на несколько мгновений перестал для биоманта существовать. Он тяжело рухнул на пол, борясь с затапливающим сознанием невнятным видением и пытаясь взять под контроль меркнущие мысли.  
Одновременно сработали и все остальные. Коленопреклонённый гвардеец вскинулся, делая выпад в сторону Джая – и попал, пронизав того болью. Четверо его помощников открыли огонь по Яго, но того, видимо, сегодня хранили Четверо – двое промахнулись, от одного выстрела десантник ушёл, и лишь последний достиг своей цели.  
Фаэтони, болтаясь в захвате, яростно хлестнул своей шпагой – но броня Деймоса остановила удар.  
Дуктус зарычал и сжал пальцы сильнее. Мышцы лопнули под напором, позвонки хрустнули и раскрошились. Голова и кусок шеи Фаэтони остались в руке Астартес, тело рухнуло к ногам, заливая всё вокруг фонтанами крови из разорванных артерий.  
Деймос развернулся в сторону высокопросвещённого владыки и с криком:  
– Псевданор, лови свою Гордыню! – швырнул в пиратского князя голову его прислужника. Князь, впрочем, проводил её мимолётным взглядом и только чуть пожал плечами.  
Над залом пролетел ещё один стальной шарик и рухнул между тремя стрелками из лазганов, раскидав небронированных людей как кегли. Яго добежал до упавшего Карраха и пригнулся рядом с ним.  
Фортис выхватил болтер и выстрелил по Псевданору, но князь пиратов легко увернулся.  
Тварь, ранившая Карраха, ещё была жива и даже героически сверкала глазами. И бойцом он действительно был неплохим – удар когтями с правой руки умудрился свести, пустить скользом. На вторую руку сил не хватило.  
Лезвия пробили бедро, Повелитель Ночи с неприятным смехом повёл когти выше, разрывая человека. Потом сбросил мертвеца с когтей.  
– Вот так, Псевданор. И твой черёд придёт, завистливый трус.  
Псевданор не соизволил ответить, зато заговорили стволы его помощников – однако Джай был начеку и ушёл от попадания. Но вот когда грянул выстрел Псевданора, уйти не удалось. Удар сотряс тело десантника, не слишком-то ему повредил, но выбил дыхание из лёгких.  
Лежавший и старавшийся не отсвечивать Ватос сконцентрировался, и поток энергии варпа на миг соединил его с Псевданором. Увы – живучесть пиратского князя не позволила колдуну подлечиться, просто вкачав в себя энергию жизни врага.  
Лазерный луч прошипел рядом с Яго, однако не задел его – видимо, стрелок ещё не восстановил равновесие. Где-то в углу сжался Адальфааар, и его лицо выражало потрясение и изумление; он ломал руки, издавая беззвучный крик.  
Псевданор смотрел на десантников с усмешкой, но в его глазах читалась лёгкая озадаченность. Казалось, не происходило того, на что он рассчитывал.  
Деймос тоже попытался достать Псевданора из болтера. Однако и этот выстрел прошёл мимо. Но именно из-за него пират совершил ошибку, не обратив внимания на почти безоружного провидца. Тот выжал максимум из этого – и упав на одно колено, выстрелил из оружия упавшего Карраха.  
Луч когерентного света врезался в грудь и артефакты властелина астероида.  
И когда свет погас – Псевданор по-прежнему стоял, хотя его камзол разлетелся почти в пепел. Глаза Освободителя вспыхнули бешенством.  
– Тебе не хватит? – крикнул Яго. – Тебе не взять нас, человек!  
Фортис по-прежнему не тратил времени на слова. Время слов придёт позже, а сейчас пусть говорит оружие.  
Болтер технодесантника выплюнул короткую злобную фразу – всего из трёх слов. Однако два из них дошли до самого сердца Псевданора и глубоко поразили просвещённого князя.  
Ранец за спиной снова взвыл, но не настолько громко, чтобы полностью заглушить слова Джая.  
– Слаанеш, укажи достойного! Дай мне покарать эту завистливую падлу!  
Мир, казалось, замедлился, а ощущения обострились. Раптор увидел, как округлились даже не в испуге – в изумлении глаза пиратского князя, а потом когти впились в шею и лицо Псевданора. Джай держал тело на когтях, наслаждаясь тем, как чернеет кожа и искажаются черты лица. Опомнившись, резко рванул руку, высвобождая оружие. Верхняя часть головы Псевданора отлетела в сторону. Казалось, в глазах его застыло удивление.  
Всего миг он ещё держался – но потом тело рухнуло на пол. Длинный клинок отлетел в сторону, кровь залила безупречный пол.  
На какой-то миг всё вокруг замерло, стихли все звуки.  
А потом оставшиеся пираты и придворные издали одновременный вопль ужаса и бросились к дверям, столкнувшись с силовым полем. Многие колотили по нему, пытаясь вырваться, но поле оставалось недвижимым. Только Мастера Удовольствий куда-то успели исчезнуть в суматохе схватки.  
Смятение при виде смерти повелителя? На с секунду казалось, что так и есть.  
Но уже через пару секунд дворец сотрясло страшным скрежетом и грохотом за стенами. Силовое поле внезапно вспыхнуло ярче, его рамки начали сдвигаться, словно собираясь раздавить всех, кто присутствовал в зале – но тут оно мигнуло и исчезло.  
Грохот повторился, дрожь начала нарастать. Ожил вокс, наполнившись шумом помех, по пси-чутью Ватоса и Джая ударили свежие следы варпа, отметившиеся за стенами зала.  
И где-то в высоте над куполом между астероидами начали беззвучно лопаться эфирные мосты, а сами астероиды – расходиться в стороны.  
Ватос наконец-то встал, немного пошатнулся и крикнул, не успев осознать, что вокс работает:  
– Вспышки в варпе вокруг! Как будто демоны напали.  
Яго закинул Карраха на плечи, перехватил оружие и пошёл к выходу. Провидец здраво рассудил, что если уж помер – то всё, а не помер, так выживет.  
– Ватос, попробуй его псайканой затянуть.  
Биомант покачал головой.  
– На шаттле, не могу на ходу.  
Впрочем, подобрать на ходу инферно-пистолет он оказался вполне в состоянии.  
Фортис не был бы учеником капеллана, если бы не воспользовался моментом.  
– Так будет с любым, кто встанет на пути Повелителей Ночи! – прогрохотал он через внешний динамик шлема. – Запомните – и расскажите всем.  
В тот же момент ожил вокс, и Деймос открыл канал связи с Ирвэсом:  
– Готовь катер к взлёту, мы сейчас будем! – и дальше – на общей частоте: – Уходим, братья. Здесь нам больше нечего делать.  
– Если раскуроченный стабилизатор выдержит, – отозвался Коготь Пустоты; в воксе послышался знакомый звук перезаряжаемого болтера. – Жду.  
– Что у тебя там творится? – запоздало поинтересовался Деймос.  
Джай взглянул на Адальфааара и бросился к нему, на ходу стягивая и цепляя к поясу перчатки.  
– Держись, вытащу. Где можно найти Ирию?  
Бросать художницу здесь он не собирался.  
– Нападение местной стражи, – отозвался Ирвэс. – Я отстреливался, часть положил, но тут на них упала какая-то странная граната и разнесла на части. А вокруг демоны знают что творится. Я ещё видел, как в сторону верхней части дворца бежало с полсотни человек, но тоже попали под гранаты. Что у вас?  
Адальфааар тем временем, преодолев шок, выдохнул:  
– Вы убили... Вы убили!.. Теперь всё кончено!  
– Ты выживешь, – рыкнул Джай, подхватывая советника. – Где искать Ирию? Что кончено? Что этот ублюдок замкнул на себя?  
– Всё, – коротко ответил Адальфааар. – Цельность эфирных мостов, клетки опасных существ, союзы и клятвы – всё держалось на воле и жизни владыки.  
– Нас пытались убить, – коротко сообщил Деймос. – Неудачно. Каррах серьёзно ранен, но жив, – и, отключив вокс, развернулся к Адальфааару и Джаю: – Джай, бери его, по пути договорите. А ваш Псевданор... ну, это надо было додуматься – на Повелителей Ночи варежку разевать. Сам дурак.  
Чудовищным усилием Арриан сконцентрировался, потянулся к знакомой сияющей душе и выставил лазпушку.  
– Джай! Молчание за стеной!  
После чего двинулся дальше, сгибаясь под тяжестью Карраха и его арсенала.  
– Пусти, – прохрипели у него со спины. – Я дойду.  
Обгоревшие губы едва двигались, но всё же двигались, да и сам Каррах слабо зашевелился, явственно пытаясь сползти. Выглядел он, конечно, жутко, да и чувствовал себя примерно так же, но это был ещё не повод.  
Заметив, куда указал Яго, Джай рванулся в ту сторону, таща на себе Адальфааара. Варп с ним, но Ирия должна выжить. Глянул, определяя, ведёт ли в ту сторону хоть одна дверь или ход придётся проделывать вот сейчас подручными средствами.  
– Опирайся – кивнул Яго, спуская раненого на ноги, но продолжая его поддерживать.  
Очутившись на полу, Каррах пошатнулся, но устоял, даже неожиданно бодро начав перебирать ногами.  
Открывать даже не пришлось – как только спало силовое поле, все придворные и пираты дружно налегли на створки и вырвались в коридор. От него же отходили лишние проходы, и в одном из них как раз и ощущалась аура Ирии.  
Деймос открыл канал связи с Сол-ханом:  
– У нас всё в порядке, возвращаемся на корабль. Фейерверк отменяется. Готовь корабль к немедленному старту, сейчас тут будет жарко.  
– Я уже заметил, – отозвался капитан. – Нас попытались сковать, но прекратили. Сенсоры словно взбесились. Что у вас там творится?  
– Нас пытались убить, – повторил Деймос для Сол-хана. – Мы активно возражали.  
И, повинуясь мгновенному импульсу, махнул братьям – "идите вперёд, я догоню". А сам вернулся в зал, к телу Псевданора.  
Разломать рёбра и выдрать из тела одну из мышц было несложно. Снять шлем одной рукой – тоже.  
А потом Деймос вцепился зубами в ещё не успевшее остыть сердце Псевданора Освободителя.  
На какой-то миг рот наполнился удивительно нежным и ярким вкусом. Затем к нему примешался металлический привкус крови, а затем перед глазами Деймоса словно вспыхнула многоцветная радуга, пронизавшая тело новым ощущением.  
Пронизала – и ушла. Но ощущение глубоко внутри осталось.  
Деймос улыбнулся, надел шлем – и рванулся догонять братьев.  
– Ирия! – выкрикнул Джай, торопясь в указанном направлении. – Где ты тут?!  
Сейчас ему было полностью безразличны пираты, придворные, Адальфааар и местные сокровища. Он искал одного человека.  
Художница появилась из прохода, на мгновение перекрыв собой светлый прямоугольник выхода наружу. Она окинула Повелителей Ночи быстрым взглядом и указала себе за спину, явно предлагая выход.  
За Ирией оказалась длинная металлическая дорога, уводящая вниз широкими изгибами, спускавшаяся к подножию дворца. Сейчас она мелко тряслась в такт содроганиям всего астероида.  
А ещё на ней лежали трупы, иссечённые молниями. Гвардейцы, схожие с теми, кто были в зале – но в куда более тяжёлой броне, вооружённые мельта- и плазмаганами. На глазах Повелителей Ночи с дороги сползли и рухнули вниз двое, всё ещё державшиеся за лазпушку. Среди трупов Каррах углядел маленькие круглые предметы. Похоже, их кинули, они примагнитились и ударили по солдатам. Кругляши ещё чуть-чуть искрились. И зрение Карраха позволяло видеть, что от них немного несёт варпом.  
– У кого есть лишние руки, прихватите пару стволов, а? – попросил Яго, спец по тяжёлому вооружению.  
В этот момент компанию догнал Деймос. Яго, что называется, снял с языка. Поэтому дуктус подобрал лазпушку и плазмаган – по одному стволу в каждую руку.  
У Фортиса была серворука и несколько механодендритов, так что он мог утащить больше. Мог – и утащил.  
– Он нас спас, – прохрипел Каррах, даже не особо осознавая, что происходит. Перед глазами всё плыло, но почему-то картинка из этого мутного тумана выплывала на удивление ясная. – Не хотел бы я... ох, проклятье... – он споткнулся и скривился от боли, зашипев и от того, что скривился. – С ним встретиться...  
– Кто именно? – откликнулся Джай, услышав обрывочные фразы брата. – Что с тобой, мелкий? О чём ты?  
– Инферно-пистолет со мной, – саркастически прохрипел Каррах. – Они к нам же... а их накрошили... не Ирвэс, он не тут, он там... другой кто-то. Не хотел бы я его... врагом.  
– Похоже, тут порезвился какой-то псайкер, – хмыкнул Джай, скользя взглядом по убитым молниями. По крайней мере, так казалось сходу, а останавливаться и осматривать тела ему абсолютно не хотелось.  
– Ирвэс говорил, что на катер напали, – припомнил Деймос. – Но нападающих разнесло на части какой-то странной гранатой. Что, Думрайдер решил нам помочь за то, что с ним хорошо погонялись?  
Каррах сощурился, рассматривая трупы. Плюнул было, отвернулся, а затем охнул и распахнул глаза так, что те стали почти идеально круглыми. На поясе художницы висел такой же кругляш, какие валялись среди трупов. Такой же, но ещё не активированный.  
– Ирия, – выдохнул он. – Твои? Твои же?! Ох, мать, Ирия...  
Да, слов как-то не оставалось.  
– Ирия? – Деймос развернулся к художнице. Впрочем, понятно, что на бегу она вряд ли могла ответить.  
Та вздохнула, выхватила планшет, задумалась и озадаченно заломила бровь. Рисовать на бегу и впрямь получалось.  
– Спасибо, – искренне проговорил Каррах. – Ты нас спасла.  
– Спасибо, Ирия. Я в долгу перед тобой, – кому другому Джай бы про долг не сказал, но ей – можно. Тем более, он говорил за себя, не за братьев. А сам он бы для Ирии сделал очень многое.  
Вокруг царил хаос – сверху Повелители Ночи хорошо видели, что обитатели астероида сражались друг с другом или пытались в панике сбежать от расширяющихся трещин в камне. Катер казался островком спокойствия, его двигатели уже светились, а двери были гостеприимно раскрыты.  
Коготь Пустоты не стал терять времени зря. Как только Повелители Ночи и двое людей оказались внутри – он подал команду на закрытие дверей и поднял катер в небо.  
– Там трон сдох, – лаконично сообщил он.  
– А у нас Псевданор сдох, – сообщил Деймос. – И, как в любой сказке, когда злой колдун умирает – его царство рушится.  
Каррах, едва Яго его отпустил, рухнул плашмя где стоял. Коротко взвыл, тут же заткнулся и, шипя, медленно пополз под сиденья, чтобы не мешать свободному проходу. Забраться на сиденья, может быть, даже и хотелось, но уже не моглось.  
Один взгляд на трон показал – Ирвэс не ошибся. Более того, трон был изуродован могучим ударом, рассёкшим его чуть ли не надвое.  
Ударом силовых когтей.  
– Замечательный удар, – восхищённо выдохнул Джай, – Интересно, кто это его так?  
Сейчас, когда Ирия и советник были в безопасности, можно было любоваться на всякое.  
Деймос взглянул на трон. На Джая. На его когти.  
– Полагаю, что именно ты. Что ж – по крайней мере, теперь Псевданор вряд ли запретит нам пройти через его бывшие владения в Ничейную Зону.  
Раптор гордо вскинул голову и тут же по-мальчишески рассмеялся.  
– Я же говорю, замечательный удар. Кто-то будет спорить?  
Ирия довольно улыбнулась и закивала. Адальфааар смотрел в иллюминатор с отрешённым видом.  
– Никто не будет, – улыбнулся и Деймос. – И я так понимаю, всё, что осталось от княжества Псевданора – теперь наше. Вернёмся на корабль – надо будет одеть команду в скафандры и отправить собрать добычу.  
– Если будет что собирать, – с несчастными видом ответил Адальфааар на реплику Деймоса. – Княжество рушится, и астероиды начнут сталкиваться, всё разлетится, всё расхватают в междоусобицах…  
– Адаль, но зачем он на нас полез-то? – Яго наконец задал душивший его вопрос. – Что он с нас взять хотел?  
– Он же сам сказал! – удивился Деймос короткой памяти провидца. – Мы можем превзойти его на путях Слаанеш, а ему понты не позволяют такое допустить.  
– Вот поэтому и не судьба ему была стать великим, – криво усмехнулся Джай.  
Он знал много историй тех, кто поднимались до чемпионов и демон-принцев Слаанеш. И мало кто из них был так мелочен, что боялся чужих успехов.  
Яго посмотрел на дуктуса абсолютно одурело.  
– В этой вселенной куча народу круче чем этот князёк! И что, от этого Господин-Госпожа у него вкус забирает? МЫ же ему не конкуренты, захватить его астероид всё равно не можем, даже корабль не свой. Он бы ещё с Фулгримом мерялся.  
– Я ж говорю – дурак, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Предупреждать надо было, хоть через Адальфааара того же, что тут не честное состязание, а игра в поддавки. Ну или хоть проиграть достойно, как тот же Думрайдер. А это называется – "Как ты до капитана дослужился? У нас таких ещё в скаутах убивают!"  
– Вы выяснили, кто там гранатами кидался? – осведомился Ирвэс, поворачивая катер в сторону причалов. Внизу грохотали орудия – кто-то явно начал серьёзное выяснение отношений.  
Каррах молчаливо вытянул руку, указывая на Ирию.  
– Но почему?.. – Адальфааар посмотрел на девушку. – И откуда у тебя такое?..  
Вот теперь всё встало на места: и гранаты, и попытки Карраха что-то высказать... Но действительно – почему? Деймос тоже уставился на художницу:  
– Расскажешь?  
Сейчас его голос звучал почти мягко: он не хотел пугать хрупкую смертную.  
Ирия беззвучно вздохнула, извлекла планшет и принялась делать быстрые точные наброски.  
Сперва – фигуру в маске, указывающую вперёд жестом, каким побуждают других идти. Затем – стилизованное, но узнаваемое своё лицо и две стрелки, поставив между ними знак выбора.  
Рисунок у первой изображал десантника с символом Повелителей, пожимающего руку Псевданору. Рядом Ирия нарисовала себя, глядящую на встречу со спокойным любопытством.  
Второй рисунок отражал ту же пару – но на этот раз Повелитель кидался на Псевданора, а тот вскидывал меч навстречу. И рядом Ирия изобразила себя, швыряющую гранаты.  
Потом она помедлила, развела руками с видом "ну, так получилось" и изобразила под человеком в маске символ, который Повелители уже не раз видели.  
Личную эмблему Джетангира Проницательного.  
– Он тебя попросил? Нанял? – Деймос не был уверен, что понял правильно.  
Джай с интересом взглянул на рисунки Ирии. То, как мастерски она рисовала, завораживало едва ли не больше, чем смысл этих рисунков.  
– Как бы там ни было, мы были на одной стороне. И если я могу что-то сделать для тебя, я сделаю.  
Ирия изобразила знак Псевданора. Поставила перед ним эмблему Джетангира. И соединила их линией, начертив над ней символ, явно обозначавший "гораздо раньше".  
– Ты с самого начала была его человеком? – продолжал допытываться Деймос.  
Ирия выразительно кивнула.  
– Хм. Получается, мы несколько ему задолжали, – Деймос задумчиво побарабанил пальцами. – При случае надо будет отплатить добром за добро.  
Катер приблизился к порту, где "Фалько" уже полностью отстыковался и медленно всплывал. Сверху надвинулся иной рейдер, нацеливая пушки – но откуда-то из-за хвоста катера грянули орудия, снаряды сбили половину носовых надстроек чужому кораблю и заставили развернуться.  
Стрелок медленно вплыл в поле зрения, отходя от астероида. На борту корабля чётко читалась надпись "Флегма".  
– Кажется, у нас куда больше союзников, чем мы полагали... Ирвэс, – Деймос повернулся к пилоту. – Выйди с ними на связь, передай нашу благодарность.  
– Сейчас... Готово. Связь установлена. Говори, командир, мне тут...  
Ирвэс не закончил фразу, послав катер вниз и в сторону, уворачиваясь от прилетевшего обломка. И впрямь, пилоту стоило сосредоточиться.  
– "Флегма", спасибо, – передал Деймос. – Есть что-то, чем мы можем отблагодарить за помощь?  
Такие долги стоит отдавать сразу.  
– Потом сочтёмся, – ответил знакомый Карраху голос. – Я же не могу допустить, чтобы сбивали моих пациентов? А этими мы займёмся.  
Послышался шум – видимо, кто-то что-то спрашивал.  
– Что значит – указания? Вперёд, и займёмся ими во славу Кхорна Врачующего. Помните – лечить ради живых, лечить ради мёртвых! Удачи, "Фалько".  
– Спасибо, – прохрипел и Каррах, пытаясь помахать обугленной рукой. – А может, и меня заодно? Ооооооо, как же мне плохо...  
– Что-то новенькое. Что, у некоторых кхорнитов мозги даже так повёрнуты? – фыркнул Джай. – Ладно, самые лучшие апотекарии всё одно не их породы.  
И тут же склонился к брату, пытаясь уложить Карраха поудобнее. Варп со этим долбанутым и Кхорном Врачующим, брату плохо.  
Деймос хотел уже уточнить у братьев, чего он не знал про их дружбу с... да, с кхорнитами, которые врачевать-то от всех болестей могут только путём целительной декапитации. Однако Каррах подал голос, и вопрос "кто?" отпал сам собой. А по какому поводу... ну, этот "кто" же буквально на днях устанавливал аугметику.  
– И вам удачи, "Флегма", – искренне пожелал дуктус. – Будем надеяться, ваш пациент у нас тут сейчас не кончится.  
– Превратности нашей жизни, я когда-то пациенту половину костей заменял, – рассудил собеседник. – Благословение с вами. Кримкросс связь закончил.  
Кримкросс, "Флегма", Кхорн Врачующий. Достаточно, чтобы потом найти этого чудаковатого апотекария при необходимости.  
– Джай, как только будем на "Фалько" – Карраха немедленно в апотекарион. Ватос, займёшься им. Фортис, Яго – забираете трофейное оружие и пробуете переделать его под Астартес. Ирвэс, Адальфааар, леди Ирия – к Сол-хану. Ирвэс, передашь, что гостей надо устроить с максимальным комфортом, и пусть Сол-хан прикинет, стоит ли заняться сбором трофеев. Если да – задержимся. Если нет – улетаем.  
– Так точно, – отозвался Коготь Пустоты. – А вообще – паршивое место.  
– Согласен. Потому и задержимся разве что на сбор трофеев. Исправное тяжёлое оружие мало где валяется на дороге.  
Ирвэс лишь кивнул и направил катер вперёд. Через пару минут машина уже оказалась в ангаре, и "Фалько" пошёл вверх, стремясь оказаться над быстро разваливающимися астероидами.  
Сол-хан порекомендовал не задерживаться надолго – атмосфера всеобщего мордобития могла плохо сказаться на здоровье экипажа. Однако уходили всё же не с пустыми руками – Адальфааар в благодарность за спасение указал несколько секций, где можно было поживиться кое-чем ценным. А потом "Фалько" лёг на курс к Ничейной Зоне.


	12. Приключение пятое. ДИКОЕ БЕЗМОЛВИЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исследование Ничейной Зоны. Неожиданный бой. Каррах снова ранен. Повелители Ночи находят корабль Ридаза и проникают на него. Бой с Ридазом. Второй корабль.

Покинуть распадающийся домен Псевданора оказалось не так уж сложно. Точнее даже, совсем просто – посреди разлетающихся камней, отчаянно удирающих гостей, слуг и тех, кто пытался в суматохе урвать что-то полезное для себя, отбытие "Фалько" прошло практически незамеченным. Во всяком случае, любые выстрелы в сторону рейдера Сол-хан счёл чистой воды случайностью и общим хаосом. Как он сам заметил – ну что ещё ожидать от пиратского гнезда в варп-шторме, не правда ли?  
Теперь ничто не мешало пройти в Ничейную Зону. И именно так Повелители Ночи и поступили, благо как раз в эту сторону никто не летел.  
Зона оказалась на удивление тихим участком космоса. Здесь не велись никакие работы, не мелькали чужие корабли. Только бесконечный танец множества астероидов разных форм и величины на фоне чёрной пустоты и далёких звёзд.  
– Сканеры показывают, что в этих камешках полезных веществ – ноль целых, варп сотых, – констатировал Сол-хан, выслушав доклады экипажа. – Понятно, почему тут никого, но что нас тут вообще ждать может?  
– Искомый нами Харсин Ридаз, – напомнил Деймос. – Конечно, есть шанс, что он болтается просто в пустоте – но я ставлю на то, что какие-то обитаемые места тут всё же есть. На картах леди Хенрики что-то отмечено? Если нет – я бы спросил у Ирии, Адальфааара и Ирвэса.  
– Давайте отправим ему сообщение "мы будем ждать тебя там-то и там-то". Он решит, что это ловушка, и на самом деле мы будем ждать его в другом месте, и полетит туда, рассчитывая, что мы будем ждать в другом месте. А мы действительно подождём его там, где сказали, – меланхолично предложил Каррах.  
Джай тихо фыркнул:  
– Выясним, где тут обитаемые места, и наведаемся туда. Зачем его заранее предупреждать, что мы пришли за ним? Мы всё-таки Повелители Ночи, а не Тысяча Сынов с их игрой в регицид на весь варп.  
– Он запаникует, – так же меланхолично пояснил Каррах. – Когда люди паникуют, они глупеют.  
– Ты в курсе, как с ним связаться – и до сих пор молчал? – наигранно возмутился Деймос.  
– Ну, мало ли, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Я над такими мелочами не думал.  
– Тогда возвращаемся к плану А, – решил Деймос. – И спрашиваем у местных.  
– Или местные спрашивают у нас. Кто мы такие, с какой планеты, деньжатами не поделитесь, платите за проход, – очень удачно сымитировал говорок Каррах.  
– Ирия, Адальфааар, Ирвэс, – терпеливо перечислил Деймос. – Они наверняка знают о здешних местах побольше нашего.  
– Я поговорю с Ирией, – Джай постарался спрятать дурацкую нежную улыбку. Получилось... не очень.  
– Каррах, тогда иди спроси Ирвэса, не знает ли он чего-то полезного, – распорядился Деймос. – Я поговорю с Адальфаааром. На него и Ирию больше надежд, они тут рядом жили. Хотя – кто знает, где носило нашего леопарда?..  
Каррах молча кивнул и, развернувшись, скользнул на выход.  
Яго засел в рубке, пытаясь нащупать жизнь и её проявления корабельными сенсорами и собственным чутьём. Деятельные переговоры и сканирование (к Яго вскоре подключился Фортис) дали в итоге самые разнообразные результаты.  
Сканеры послушно отмечали все астероиды, хотя здесь системы работали значительно хуже, чем в ином космосе. Виноваты ли были астероиды или какие-то аномальные условия этой части Вихря, было сложно сказать. Но кое-что засечь удалось – на некоторых камнях обнаруживались крупные металлические предметы, имевшие энергетический рисунок. Пси-чутьё Яго, увы, улавливало пока что лишь общий воющий фон Вихря.  
Ирвэс честно сказал, что в Ничейной Зоне не бывал никогда, ему банально нечего здесь было делать. Однако здесь пираты, пользуясь отсутствием чужой власти, зачастую устраивали тайники, где прятали что-то ценное. Как слышал сам десантник, пару веков назад даже состоялась так называемая Война Схронов, когда несколько предприимчивых капитанов одновременно решили пограбить чужие тайники и устроили баталию на всю Зону. После этого свою ценность в качестве хранилища она утратила, но, скорее всего, кто-то до сих пор здесь прячет то, что хочется.  
Адальфааар до сих пор пребывал в шоке от случившегося во дворце Псевданора, так что отвечал неохотно и отвлекаясь. Но в целом придворный поведал следующее: Ничейная Зона служила для некоторых князей и капитанов местом переговоров. Псевданор сам регулярно отправлялся туда для встреч с той же Квистаной, которая владела вторым маршрутом, или организовывал встречи для своих коллег. Ещё где-то года три назад Псевданор отправил в Ничейную Зону крупный корабль, битком набитый предметами роскоши и разнообразной техникой, но придворный понятия не имел, зачем это было сделано.  
Разговор с Ирией продлился дольше всего – и беседа приятная, и расшифровывать рисунки всё-таки требовалось. Художница была уверена, что в Ничейной Зоне не живёт ни один человек. Ключевое – человек. Ирия знала, что в Ничейной Зоне корабли зачастую просто пропадали, но некоторые капитаны проходили в неё без малейшего опасения, явно зная секрет или имея договор. Псевданор был из таких, например. Но во дворце она ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то вёл дела с обитателями Ничейной Зоны. Единственное что – некогда сюда вторгся капитан Коргин, устроил схватку с кем-то, и удалился. В саму Спираль он войти не мог по некоему договору.  
Ирия во время беседы тоже отвлекалась, но по иной причине – у неё была куча незаконченных рисунков. Космодесантники, спешащие от дворца к кораблю. Портрет Карраха – вернее, четыре портрета, где выражение лица менялось от боевой сосредоточенности к гримасе адской боли, потом к усталой апатии, потом – к умиротворению. Силуэт "Фалько" на фоне перекрещённых лучей и летящих торпед. И сам Джай, почему-то всегда улыбающийся.  
Джай сообщил товарищам всё, что узнал, и вернулся к беседе с Ирией. Её работы его интересовали даже больше, чем погоня за одной падлой. Выловится падла, никуда не денется. А тут такие портреты. Такие рисунки.  
Ватос тем временем закончил разбирать прихваченное добро. Нашлось 13 магазинов с болтами к космодесантному оружию и огромное количество ценностей. А также наркотики и медикаменты. Их требовалось ещё сортировать и разобрать. Пока что колдун разложил их по категориям, в каждой оказалось двенадцать доз.  
Каррах, по дороге покопавшийся в памяти, вспомнил ещё кое-что. Они тогда базировались на Перекрёстке, и сам он был ещё совсем скаутом, даже Чёрный панцирь ещё не получил. Вератион договаривался о чём-то медицинском, а Каррах скучал, как и спутник вератионова незнамо кого. Но Каррах и тогда был очень обаятельным милым мышонком, так что разговорились они быстро, и довольно скоро мелкий скаут сидел на колене рослого широкоплечего космодесантника, уплетал сладости и с упоением слушал истории, которые рассказывал ему расчувствовавшийся и умилённый Астартес.  
Среди них была и нужная ему сейчас.  
– А вот есть ещё такое место, – Каррах, вошедший в кают-компанию, где ждал Деймос, не замечал, что бормочет себе под нос, почти точно воспроизводя интонацию того Астартес, – сейчас его Ничейной Зоной зовут... так вот, там когда-то жизнь была – дай-то Слаанеш сейчас так Спирали жить! Лучше всяких там дворцов, чуть ли не загородная резиденция Господина-Госпожи! Да только это место, сам понимаешь, многим поперёк глотки, вот и решили его... – здесь был выразительный жест. – Правда, кто это был, не помнит уже никто, не то демоны, не то сами боги позавидовали, не то ещё какая трясца случилась... _да ты ешь, чего застыл, мелкота? Тощий какой, одни кости..._ так вот, кто победил, тоже варп только и помнит, а вот последствия до сих пор аукаются. Нет там больше ничего полезного. Нет и не будет никогда, кроме того, что с собой привезёшь. А вот что там случиться может – так это, знаешь ли, тоже никто не помнит. Говорили, правда, с чем туда придёшь, то и получишь, но ты ж понимаешь, мелкота, такое не проверить... _возьми ещё пирожок, чего сидишь, как голодный родственник, не обожрёшь ты меня! А ещё..._  
Он оборвал сам себя. Дальше говорить было не о чем. То есть, было о чём, но не сейчас.  
Технопровидец погрустил на сенсоры, которые показывали то, что показывали, и прикинул варианты улучшения. Потом тоже спустился в кают-компанию, перебирая варианты на дата-слейте.  
Деймос бы предпочёл, чтобы сейчас вся команда участвовала в мозговом штурме – но хорошо знал, что влюблённым приводить разумные доводы бесполезно. Поэтому настаивать на присутствии Джая он не стал. Если раптор захочет высказаться – у него ещё будет возможность.  
Ватос засел в апотекарионе, и его тащить оттуда за уши было бессмысленно. Как и Фортиса, снова нырнувшего в машинное отделение.  
– Итого, что мы имеем? – начал Деймос, дослушав Карраха. – Когда-то в Ничейной Зоне случилась... какая-то трясца, и с тех пор люди здесь не живут, птицы не поют, деревья не растут, и есть только то, что принесёшь с собой, а что с тобой случится – да хрен его знает. При этом многие пираты устраивают здесь тайники и вообще шляются через эти территории как через проходной двор. Негусто, и вряд ли сильно поможет нам в поисках. Можно, конечно, попробовать глянуть, что там за металлические предметы нашли Яго и Фортис. Если это чужие клады – есть шанс, что прибежит встревоженный владелец, и можно будет попробовать что-то выяснить у него.  
– Психический фон практически стабилен, то есть – если там плавает корабль, он не занят демонами, – уточнил Яго. – И может пригодиться.  
– А зачем мы сюда прибыли? Бить морду этому торговцу, да? – чуть нахмурился Каррах. – Вот будет весело, если сейчас на нас вылетит кто-нибудь с воплем "сдохните, поганцы"! И будет у нас... мордобой.  
– По большому счёту – у нас нет никакой особой цели, – хмуро констатировал Деймос. – Харсин Ридаз – это предлог, чтобы хоть что-то было впереди. А так – мы в любой момент можем на него плюнуть с главной орудийной башни "Фалько" и пойти бесцельно слоняться по Вихрю в надежде найти нечто, более достойное наших усилий. Но с этой точки зрения Ридаз ничуть не хуже и не лучше – так что пусть будет.  
– Тогда полетели проверять металл? Делать-то тут всё равно нечего... – вздохнул Каррах.  
– Да, полетели, – Деймос кивнул. – Причём подозреваю, что летим мы трое – и Фортис в качестве пилота. Джая сейчас от Ирии не оторвёшь, Ватос как-то совсем затихарился... Позвать-то стоит, но я не уверен, что откликнутся.  
– Лететь-то долго, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Я пойду Джая спрошу.  
– А что мешает прихватить Ирию? – подал идею Яго. Джай был хорошим пилотом, а впридачу с ним было привычно летать.  
– Исключительно возможная опасность для леди, – пояснил Деймос. – Она несколько более хрупка, чем Астартес в броне.  
– И Ирию спрошу, – не стал спорить Каррах, скрываясь с мостика и направляясь к кают-компании, где заседали Джай с Ирией.  
Джай, выслушав Карраха, ухмыльнулся:  
– Я точно лечу. Ирия, ты с нами? Если не хочешь, не беспокойся, я постараюсь там раздобыть сувенир для тебя.  
Ирия покачала головой и быстрыми штрихами изобразила картину: она сама, без брони, без оружия. Нарисовала рядом панель когитатора, украшенную символом Псевданора, перечеркнула её. Подумала, улыбнулась и изобразила вторую картину: она сама, выглядывающая из-за спины массивного космодесантника, в котором без труда узнавался Джай.  
– Понимаю, там может быть опасно, – кивнул Джай. – Ничего, думаю, мы скоро вернёмся, и, если повезёт, с трофеями.  
На последнюю картинку он любовался долго. И очень надеялся, что получится раздобыть какой-нибудь сувенир.  
Каррах улыбнулся обоим, наклоняя голову. Ему нравились расцветившие ауру Джая многочисленные пурпурные пятна, похожие на цветы. Аура Ирии тоже была очень приятной на вид, но кусала, кусала паранойя. Если она работает на Джетангира, тот спокойно мог передать ей про его, Карраха, зрение, а может, и просто так озаботился ложной аурой, чтобы скрыть чувства и эмоции...  
Ну и ладно. Всё равно красиво.  
– У вас красивые цвета рядом, – он чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая их. – Особенно когда вот так рядом стоите. Джаю идут пятнышки!  
– Какие пятнышки? – спросил Джай. Не обладая таким зрением, как Каррах, он не представлял, что именно тот может углядеть в ауре. А то, что цвета красивые, когда они с Ирией рядом...  
Наверно, зря он это спросил, но сказанное не вернёшь.  
– Ну такие... – Каррах замешкался, потом просто потыкал пальцем. – Вот тут, тут и тут самые большие, и вокруг много мелких. На цветы похожие. Красиво, тебе идёт!  
Тычки указывали на оба сердца и середину лба.  
Джай только улыбнулся. А то Ирия ещё не поняла, что он влюбился. Пока не прозвучало ни признания, ни клятв в вечной верности, но вряд ли она не видит, как он к ней относится.  
– Ладно, пошли, мелкий. А то Деймос задолбается нас ждать.  
– Пошли, – согласился Каррах. – До свидания, леди Ирия!  
Он вежливо склонил перед ней голову, прежде чем выйти наружу.  
Деймос не успел задолбаться – его терпение было не настолько коротким, как опасался Джай. Тем не менее, он, Яго и Фортис ждали Карраха с Джаем уже у шлюза.  
За штурвал, естественно, посадили Фортиса. Технодесантник вёл уверенно и спокойно, и вскоре шаттл приземлился примерно в километре от скопления металла.  
– Надо ещё раз просканировать местность, теперь с близкого расстояния, – высказался Деймос. Может, что-то важное тогда не пропустим.  
– Ага, сейчас братья-технари отыщут что-нибудь любопытное, – Джай глянул на Фортиса и Яго. Самому ему оставалось только ждать – не толкаться же у приборов.  
На таком расстоянии сканерам шаттла ничего не мешало, но результаты оказались не самые утешительные. Да, предмет, металлический, крупный. Судя по всему – строение, вписано в пейзаж. Имеет энергетический рисунок, так что там есть как минимум энергоснабжение. Но более – ничего, всё строение прочно экранировано от детального сканирования.  
Пси-чутьё Яго тоже не помогало. Всё, что он смог ощутить – кажется, там есть движение, хотя и очень слабое.  
– Ну что ж, – заключил Деймос. – Идём в гости, но помним, что мы – гости незваные. И да, Фортис, – обернулся он к брату. – Остаёшься здесь, если мы пропадём со связи – считай это враждебным актом со стороны местного населения и действуй соответственно.  
Ошибка, допущенная на последнем приёме у Псевданора, до сих пор была неприятным воспоминанием. Велел бы Сол-хану стрелять по дворцу сразу, как оборвётся вокс-связь – может, и Карраху бы из инферно-пистолета не досталось. Псевданора-то жалко не было, а вот младший...  
Каррах, привычно обвешанный оружием, до сих пор мучился воспоминаниями – и даже, честно признать, кошмарами. Этот приём у Псевданора глубоко его зацепил. Особенно – собственная беспомощность.  
Невольно грызла мысль, не окажется ли он таким и сейчас.  
Снаружи оказалось очень тихо, и даже не стоило гадать – почему. Здесь было совсем мало воздуха; доспехи и усиленный организм Астартес помогали выживать без проблем, однако человеку на поверхности астероида явно стало бы нехорошо.  
Тяжёлые шаги космодесантников звучали приглушённо, скорее даже ощущались. И по сути, они были единственными звуками на поверхности: со стороны приближающегося строения не доносилось ничего.  
Зато теперь его было видно. И впрямь похоже на склад: приземистое металлическое здание, вписанное между скал, выкрашенное в серый цвет и практически незаметное снаружи. Если не знать показаний сенсоров и не обладать усиленным восприятием – можно было бы и мимо пройти.  
– Вряд ли это чей-то тайник, раз уж его можно обнаружить просто корабельными сенсорами, – рассудил Деймос по воксу. – Люди тут, по слухам, не живут. Так что, вполне возможно, перед нами обиталище каких-нибудь ксеносов, с которыми можно особо не церемониться. С третьей стороны – кто знает, какая доля слухов, доставшихся нам, правдива?  
– Я бы предпочёл заговорить. Ксеносы тоже разные бывают, – откликнулся Джай. Устраивать резню ради резни казалось ему слишком... кхорнитским. Если местные попытаются быть агрессивными, им хана. Если будут говорить... может, знают, где одна нужная падла водится.  
– Если бы здесь были существа, которые желают разговора – у них уже были все шансы явить себя. Но да, от дружеской беседы всегда легче перейти к мордобою, чем наоборот, – согласился Деймос. – Ищем дверь и стучимся.  
Найти искомую дверь оказалось не так уж просто. Если бы не зоркие глаза Карраха и Деймоса – пожалуй, прошли бы мимо... но двое десантников сумели углядеть тонкие щели.  
Дверь практически сливалась с корпусом, была плотно утоплена в него. Никаких признаков замка, скважины или хотя бы панели, к которой можно приложить ключ.  
Деймос ухмыльнулся... и в самом деле постучал. Никакой реакции не последовало, лишь приглушённый звон отдался в авточувствах Повелителей Ночи.  
Каррах тоже постучал. Ногой. Реакция была такой же. Нулевой. Даже шагов внутри не послышалось.  
Каррах меланхолично пожал плечами и потянул из-за спины лазпушку.  
– Мы предупреждали? – полуспросил он не то братьев, не то пространство.  
– Мы пришли открыто, – понимающе кивнул Деймос. – И постучались. Дважды.  
– Открывай, поджигатель, – Джай кивнул Карраху. Он представлял, какой кайф это для брата.  
– Гори-гори ясно... – замурлыкал Каррах, лучом вскрывая дверь.  
Деймос на всякий случай заранее вытащил болтер. Убрать успеется, а вот если изнутри выпрыгнет что-то, питающееся маленькими обаятельными каррахами – лучше, когда есть возможность открыть огонь, не теряя ни секунды.  
Джай встал так, чтобы оказаться сбоку от того, что полезет из двери. Силовые когти намекали, какой приём ждёт любого врага.  
Снова ноль реакции. Дверь распалась под лазерным лучом, изнутри зашипел воздух – и пока всё. Взглядам десантников открылся коридор, уводящий внутрь. Слабо освещённый, совершенно пустой.  
– Что-то не нравится мне здесь, – если бы у Деймоса на загривке была шерсть, она бы сейчас стояла дыбом. – К Псевданору идти и то веселее было. И можете считать меня рехнувшимся параноиком.  
– Ну тогда я пойду первым, – по-прежнему меланхолично пожал плечами Каррах, закидывая лазпушку за спину и действительно входя первым.  
– Я за тобой, прикрываю спину, – скользнул за мелким Джай. Так было спокойнее. Яго двинулся следом.  
Разумеется, Деймос не остался стоять снаружи. Паранойя паранойей, но отпустить братьев внутрь "плохого места" и терзаться беспокойством за них было куда хуже.  
Коридор и впрямь оказался пустым, лишь пару раз равнодушно мигали датчики на стенах, показывая, что дверь не закрыта.  
В конце коридора был пустой проём, за ним – просторный зал. Похоже, здесь готовились к работе снаружи; во всяком случае, здесь ровными рядами стояли металлические шкафы. В проёме между ними висел тяжёлый скафандр для работы в космосе с закреплёнными на нём инструментами; прямо напротив стоял стол, где лежали иные инструменты – гаечные ключи, очень старый на вид ауспекс, массивный ручной бур.  
Каррах задумчиво сощурился, остановился на входе, оценивая. Всё-таки хорошо, когда у тебя отличные линзы и хорошее зрение.  
– Интересно... А скафандр-то поменьше пыли на себя собрал, чем остальное. Им явно пользовались уже после того, как тут всё забросили. Жалко, следов не видно, – он искренне вздохнул. – Не то не двигался, не то ещё что... Может, просто мы пыль всколыхнули...  
– Ауспекс стоит взять с собой. Может, по нему станет понятно, когда примерно они тут обосновались, – предложил Джай – Но странно, что скафандром пользовались, а остальное бросили. Что ж они тогда не драпанули в нём отсюда?  
На свой лад раптор был суеверен и сейчас вспомнил старую байку о доспехе, в который вселился дух погибшего владельца.  
Вроде бы этот почти мирный интерьер должен был успокоить Деймоса. Однако парадоксальным образом он произвёл обратный эффект "Изначально мне здесь не понравилось. Теперь вроде бы причины для беспокойства должны исчезнуть... но здесь _слишком_ спокойно для тех ощущений, которые я испытывал на входе".  
Вслух он высказал другую мысль:  
– Сол-хан говорил, что полезных ископаемых тут ноль. Я не специалист, но полагаю, что вряд ли даже самые умелые шахтёры с самым совершенным оборудованием способны выбрать всё до последнего грамма. А тут... не скажу ничего об умелости шахтёров, но оборудование явно оставляет желать лучшего.  
Деймосу не сразу удалось заметить ещё одну дверь – в стороне, близ шкафов. Такая же неприметная, как и внешняя, разве что с маленькой выемкой, за которую, видимо, стоило тянуть.  
Каррах, хмыкнув, шагнул в зал первым, сразу направился к скафандру – осмотреть повнимательнее. Джай держался рядом, прикрывая младшего брата. Деймос, не выпуская братьев из поля зрения, а болтер – из рук, направился к замеченной двери.  
Каррах уверенно приблизился к скафандру, внимательно оглядывая его. Он сразу понял: скафандр надёжно и прочно запечатан. Полностью герметичен.  
А больше ничего и не успел заметить.  
Скафандр внезапно взметнулся с места, вскидывая руки. На одной из них был закреплён тяжёлый силовой резак, на второй – термальный факел, способный плавить горную породу. И сработали они вместе.  
Факел выплеснул жаркое пламя, прошедшее сквозь доспех, будто его и не было, опалившее плоть и словно доставшее до костей. И даже если это лишь показалось – то удар резаком точно достал, едва не располовинив десантника. К счастью – никак не полностью, Каррах лишь рухнул на пол, задымившись.  
– Джай, Яго! – рявкнул Деймос. – Этого придурка – немедленно под руки – и к шаттлу. Я прикрываю.  
Он развернулся спиной к братьям, выцеливая оживший скафандр из болтера.  
Тот спокойно повернулся к десантнику, глядя на него чёрным забралом шлема. Чуть повернул голову, медленно поднял руки, нацеливая оружие.  
Деймос отступил на полшага, отвлекая внимание противника на себя и давая братьям вытащить Карраха. Джай подхватил брата, оттаскивая его от взбесившейся техники.  
– Что это за некроново отродье?!  
То, что скафандр ожил, неприятно напоминало и истории о призраках, и истории о некронах да Железных Людях. Варп знает, что хуже.  
– Потом спросишь, – в вокс прорычал Деймос. – На хрен свалили отсюда живо, все трое!!!  
Скафандр медленно поплыл в сторону Деймоса. Именно поплыл – он висел в десятке сантиметров над полом, за спиной еле заметно светилась нижняя часть массивного ранца. Термальный факел начал неспешно разгораться.  
Деймос быстро отступил ещё на несколько шагов, отдав ранцу команду на готовность. Возможно, это излишняя самонадеянность – но он был уверен, что сумеет дать братьям время и потом уйдёт сам. Может быть, не без потерь – но живым. Сейчас важно было вытащить Карраха... _ДА ЧТО ТАМ ЭТИ УБЛЮДКИ ЕЩЁ КОПАЮТСЯ?!_  
Вылетел Джай из грёбаного зала быстрей, чем на ранце. Они с Яго умудрились даже не приложить Карраха лишний раз об стенки.  
– Если что, Яго, ты прикрываешь мелкого, я на помощь к Деймосу.  
Деймос продолжал отступать – спокойно и неторопливо, на самую малость быстрее, чем надвигался скафандр. Он двигался в сторону выхода, не приближаясь ни к буру, ни к ауспексу, но внимательно отслеживая их всеми чувствами, в том числе – авточувствами брони. Если ожил скафандр – кто знает, что выкинет остальная техника?  
Внезапно и резко скафандр дёрнулся вперёд, сокращая разрыв – теперь их с Деймосом разделяло метров шесть. Термальный факел жарко вспыхнул, однако сейчас десантник был готов. Пламя лизнуло воздух рядом, обдав жаром – но прошло мимо.  
Потому что едва скафандр дёрнулся – Деймос активировал ранец и взмыл под потолок, одновременно стреляя по скафандру короткой очередью. Два болта из трёх попали в тварь и взорвались.  
– Джай, дотянете – сигналь! – бросил Деймос по воксу.  
В этой атмосфере пробитый скафандр Карраха был слишком опасен. И Джай просто перехватил брата в одиночку и активировал ранец. Так он успеет. Не может не успеть.  
Спасибо Яго, который по воксу предупредил Фортиса, что произошло: шаттл был готов к приёму раненого. Джай втащил Карраха и сообщил по воксу:  
– Мы в шаттле, давай к нам.  
Яго уже тоже спешил сюда, оставался только Деймос.

Скафандр молча взмыл следом, так же медленно и неотвратимо. Снова полыхнул факел, Деймос успел уклониться, и пламя оставило жаркий след на потолке.  
Деймос снова огрызнулся короткой очередью, надеясь отстрелить руку, на которой был закреплён факел – но безуспешно. Ранец коротко взревел, давая импульс – и позволяя разорвать дистанцию сразу на несколько десятков метров.  
Покинуть зал и само здание не мешало ничто. Вот разве что скафандр, опустившись из-под потолка, по-прежнему плыл за удаляющимся противником, терпеливо и спокойно. Отлетая, Деймос держал его в поле зрения – и хорошо рассмотрел, что проделанные болтами пробоины и вмятины постепенно сужаются и выправляются, понемногу возвращая скафандр к прежнему виду.  
Деймос выругался, ещё раз выстрелил – теперь по лицевому щитку – и снова неудачно. Впрочем, это было уже не так важно. Он рванул к выходу, одновременно скомандовав в вокс:  
– Фортис, как только я буду снаружи – стреляй из орудий шаттла по входу. Постарайся его обрушить.  
Деймос стремительно покинул здание – и тут же зарокотали пушки шаттла. Снаряды обрушились на металл, разрывая его и разнося в клочья, превращая вход в массу обломков, переплетённых и выгнувшихся под самыми невозможными углами.  
Даже если скафандр и мог проплавить себе путь наружу – то явно не мгновенно.  
Деймос выдохнул – и рванул к шаттлу на полной скорости. Влетев внутрь, он задраил шлюз и велел Фортису взлетать, а сам кинулся к Джаю, Яго и Карраху. По пути связался с Ватосом, чтоб готовил апотекарион к приёму раненого.  
– Если этот малолетний дебил ещё раз куда-нибудь полезет, – прорычал он в вокс, на несколько секунд отсекая связь с Каррахом, – напомните мне, чтоб я врезал ему по башке чем-нибудь тяжёлым и сложил в безопасном тёмном углу!!!  
Шаттл взмыл с астероида, удаляясь прочь. Бросив взгляд на сенсоры, а потом – обратно на поверхность, Повелители Ночи заметили слабое движение.  
С другой стороны здания медленно и неспешно двигались такие же скафандры. Ещё пятеро.  
– Надо будет расстрелять эту сволочь из пушек "Фалько", – процедил Деймос. – На всякий случай, а то начнут потом за нами по всей Ничейной Зоне гоняться и выскакивать из-за каждого угла. И будем мы много лет спустя рассказывать нашим скаутам страшные истории про Чёрные Скафандры...

Каррах пришёл в себя уже в шаттле. Он почти не запомнил, как это было: только жар, моментально выбивший сознание из тела. Боли не было. Даже сейчас – не было, и это почему-то напугало больше любого болезненного ощущения. Он зашевелился, пытаясь сесть – и тогда понял, что происходит.  
Его опять ранили. И ранили куда серьёзнее, чем у Псевданора. И что ещё хуже – он это допустил.  
Он опять вышел из боя первым.  
Он опять заставил братьев бежать из боя, вытаскивая его.  
Он опять оказался совершенно бесполезен.  
Втягивать воздух даже просто для того, чтобы дышать, было больно, практически невозможно. Каррах этого не замечал.  
Хорошо, что шлем на нём оставили. Можно было плакать в своё удовольствие, не опасаясь, что братья решат утешать. Да и вокс всё равно сдох от жара.  
Долго измученный организм так не протянул, быстро отключившись снова, но даже будучи без сознания, Каррах судорожно вздрагивал, втягивая воздух.  
Конечно, аптечка в шаттле была так себе, однако обезболивающее в ней всё же нашлось. Как-то двигать Карраха с места Деймос не рискнул, опасаясь сделать хуже. Но – к счастью и к сожалению – значительная часть брони оказалась сожжена, и можно было кое-как добраться до тела. Чем Деймос и воспользовался, накачав брата обезболивающим и израсходовав чуть не весь найденный запас. Плевать.  
Каррах опять сунулся вперёд, и опять огрёб – причём на сей раз много хуже, чем в гостях у Псевданора. И Деймос опять не сумел вовремя перехватить мелкого ублюдка, и Каррах снова выведен из строя. А ведь не хотелось лезть в эту дыру, не хотелось – так нет же, мелкого пустил, да ещё и сам полез! Причём мелкого пустил первым!  
Хреново даже не то, что Карраха ранили – с кем не бывает; жив – и ладно. Куда хуже, что этот... внебрачный Ворон опять будет ныть о своей бесполезности. И опять откажется понимать, что, принимая первый удар, он даёт братьям время и возможность среагировать.  
Впрочем, идея запускать Карраха вперёд и смотреть, чем ещё ему прилетит, Деймоса категорически не устраивала. Не для того он принял мальчишку в варбанду.  
Деймос был зол на Карраха, но куда больше – на себя самого.  
– Как думаешь, дуктус, что это за варпова дрянь была? – Джай готов был говорить о чём угодно, только бы не молчать, глядя на полумёртвого Карраха. – Ожившая техника похожа или на некроновы штучки, или на Железных Людей. Но кто этих-то с Терры бы досюда дотащил?  
– А кто сказал – ожившая техника? – неохотно отозвался Деймос. – Мы их не вскрывали и начинку не потрошили. Ну и потом – сервиторы тоже бывают очень разного вида, и управляются не только голосовыми командами. Третий вариант – о фауне Вихря мы знаем довольно мало... как и о флоре. Мало ли, что у них тут водится?  
– Как минимум, я ничего не почувствовал. Это не было демонической сущностью – или очень хорошо маскировалось, – настроение Яго улетело в чертоги Нургла. И сам потерялся – стоя в конце отряда, и Каррах опять словил плюху. – Дуктус, можно на будущее запускать в такое на пару меня и Джая? У Карраха очень своеобразное зрение, он не всегда реагирует на опасность.  
– Каррах вообще будет учиться на снайпера, – отрезал Деймос. – Будет сидеть где-нибудь в гнезде и отстреливать всё лишнее издалека. Конечно, он и при таком раскладе нарвётся, с его-то талантами... но, может быть, хоть не сразу. Фраг, в следующий раз я и правда буду вырубать Карраха на середине фразы "давайте я пойду первым"!  
Пока Фортис вёл шаттл, Яго связался с "Фалько":  
– Сол-хан, освободите проход от шлюзов к медотсеку. Ватос, проснись, и готовься к поступлению одного раненого, мельта-удар, грудная клетка, доспех прожжён полностью, но дыхание пока стабильно. Шаттл связь закончил.  
После чего он обернулся и без улыбки предложил – двигало им в этот момент не только желание оптимизации, но и желание оставить между своей каютой и каютой биоманта вообще весь корабль:  
– Дуктус, а давай переселим Ватоса к шлюзам и оборудуем там отдельный медотсек? А то кораблик немаленький.  
– Лучше Карраха в медотсек поселить, – буркнул Деймос. – И к батарее приковать, чтоб дальше сортира не ушёл.  
– Карраха надо в столовой поселить, чтобы настроение ему поднять, – откликнулся Джай. Настроение было не для шуточек, но не рыдать же теперь. Брат живой, что оплакивать?  
– Еду ему и в медотсек принесут, – Деймос тоже не видел толку рыдать. Толку, правда, и в шуточках не было, но нужно же хоть на время как-то отвлечься от мыслей, что командир кое из кого – как из Саламандры балерина, и Каррах нарвался не в последнюю очередь из-за этого…  
Яго молчал и перебирал батареи к разным видам оружия, пытаясь найти и полезную, и одновременно достаточно тяжёлую. Пока по весу выходила сдвоенная автопушка, но десантник бы её, скорее всего, унёс даже без доспехов. При мысли о попытке засунуть в медотсек батарею для тяжёлого орудия воображение буксовало.  
Шаттл добрался до "Фалько", казалось бы, в рекордно короткие сроки. Карраха оперативно сгрузили на носилки, и вчетвером (Деймос, Фортис, Яго, Джай) бегом потащили в апотекарион. Жаль, что этой картины не видел Кримкросс – наверняка бы она вызвала у него некоторые ностальгические воспоминания.  
Дверь в апотекарион Деймос едва не вынес пинком – но сдержался. И рыкнул так, что, кажется, задрожали стеклянные дверцы шкафчиков с медикаментами и оборудованием:  
– Ватос, забирай этот недожаренный шашлык, пока я не решил, что проще один раз оторвать ему башку!!!  
– Так оторви, – неожиданно громко, ясно и чисто для Астартес с сожжённой грудью предложил невесть когда очнувшийся Каррах. – Куча проблем исчезнет!  
Впрочем, предложение явно отняло у него весь воздух, и пытался набрать его заново Каррах... интересно.  
– Мелкий, уймись, – фыркнул Джай, – Дуктус, ты тоже уймись и не ругай раненого, ему и без тебя плохо.  
Не вступиться за Карраха он не мог.  
Пальцы Яго забегали, готовясь отделять одного раненого от другого – космодесантника от доспеха – с целью растащить их по разным врачам. На идею оторвать голову он посмотрел... неодобрительно.  
– Благодарить его я буду, когда на ноги встанет, – огрызнулся Деймос. – Надо будет у Ватоса спросить, вдруг он может Карраху ещё мозгов добавить?  
– Я тебе стопроцентно могу сказать – разве что уменьшить. Увеличению поддаются топор, хрен и задница, а мозг – только развивается сам. Не дёргайся ты, лучше подбери ему хорошую тренировку по уворотам, – прокомментировал технопровидец, снимая доспех. Пока – свой, для более тонких манипуляций с чужим.  
– Тренировки я ему устрою! – пообещал Деймос сквозь зубы. – Ирвэсу с Джаем сдам – пусть от них уворачивается. Пока не научится – никаких боёв.

Громовой голос дуктуса нарушил уютное небытие медитации. Ватос открыл глаза и помотал головой, соображая, что же вообще произошло и откуда эта щекочуще-приятная струйка боли на границе восприятия. Потом вскочил на ноги и быстро пошёл к посетителям, готовясь разом к самому худшему. Судя по голосам, братья были взвинчены. И раненый... Что с ними опять стряслось?  
То, что стряслось, переругивалось в смотровой, напугав рабыню. Ватос вздохнул, покоряясь судьбе. Ну почему снова Каррах?  
– В операционную, – распорядился он, открывая дверь и не тратя время на лишний политес.  
Пока ждали биоманта – Деймос тоже выбрался из доспеха. Сейчас так проще.  
– Я с тобой, – хмуро кивнул он Ватосу. – Буду на подхвате.  
Ватос обвёл собратьев кротким взором, полным бесконечного терпения, но от вопросов воздержался. Махнул рукой рабыне, приказывая убираться с глаз долой, и отправился мыть руки перед предстоящей операцией. Ну что за наказание? Почему снова младший? А так хорошо всё в прошлый раз залечилось...  
Боли будет много. Захватывать надо будет очень осторожно.  
– Каррах, тебя усыпить, или потерпишь?  
Каррах просипел что-то, что с равным успехом было похоже на оба предложенных Ватосом варианта.  
– Значит, усыплю, – безапелляционно решил Ватос, рассчитывая необходимую дозу наркоза. – Деймос, остаёшься?  
– Сказал же – остаюсь на подхвате, – с долей раздражения повторил Деймос.  
– Хорошо, – безмятежно мурлыкнул Ватос, не отказывая себе в удовольствии окунуться в боль на пару секунд. Это было чудесно. Голова стала ясной и чёткой. Биомант ободряюще улыбнулся Карраху и ввёл ему наркоз. – Тогда – вымой руки. Вдруг потребуешься.  
Деймос послушно исполнил указание и вернулся к колдуну и его пациенту. Всё, хватит пока эмоций. Работаем.  
Ватос дождался, когда наркоз подействует, попутно оценивая масштаб работ. Действовать нужно и биомантией, и традиционным лечением. Придётся потрудиться.  
Фортис забрал доспех и Яго – и утянул в свой технический ад, где демоны свисают со стен и разлетаются на шестерёнки, чтоб собраться на новую жизнь в ещё более гротескном виде. Временные заплаты с прошлого раза отправились в хлам, из которого технопровидец их извлёк через полчаса, чтоб выточить накладку на рукоять инферно-пистолета, а здоровый кусок адамантия – в тигель, где начался процесс расплавления. Кабели же сращивались прямо по месту разрыва, только для двух или трёх тяг потребовались новые вставки.  
Ватос на время потерял интерес и внимание к происходящему вокруг, с головой уйдя в работу над Каррахом, стараясь действовать одновременно и медицинскими инструментами, и биомантией. Состояние младшенького не радовало, но было не безнадёжным. Боли для подкрепления сил хватало. Что с того, что сам Каррах её не ощущал, благодаря наркозу? Её вполне чувствовал биомант – как мягкое приглушённое колыхание, ласкающее нервы.  
Пока шла операция, корабль регулярно содрогался. Выяснив, что произошло, Сол-хан не стал рисковать и обрушил на астероид ливень из макропушек.  
Вскоре после того, как опасность для жизни Карраха точно миновала, капитан сообщил по воксу:  
– С астероидом покончено. Не думаю, что эти существа выжили, но не уверен, что тут ещё их гнёзда не найдутся.  
– Самое разумное решение, капитан, – в голосе Джая звучало искреннее уважение. К Сол-хану он относился с большим пиететом, чем к дуктусу. Да и оставлять проклятый астероид не хотелось.  
– Это место – ещё тот гадюшник на задворках у западла, – в вокс прокомментировал Яго. – Может, ну его? Найдём здесь базар, продадим барахло, определим новую цель....  
– Можно, конечно, бросить погоню, – согласился Деймос. Интерком в операционной сейчас работал на громкую связь, позволяя общаться не только внутри вокс-сети Астартес. – Хотя этим мы и обесценим все усилия, которые приложили к ней до сих пор – так что я предпочёл бы прижать Ридаза уже чисто из принципа. Другое дело, что нам и впрямь не обязательно рыть для этого Ничейную Зону. Рано или поздно он должен отсюда высунуться.  
– Ещё порыскать здесь, если не найдём – то плюнуть и свалить. Ну и попытаться разобраться, что в этом месте за фигня творится, – Джай был достаточно самоуверен и любопытен. К тому же, если они сумели выиграть Шестикратные Гонки, то, возможно, и здесь справятся.  
– Конечно, если достаточно аккуратно разобрать нескольких таких тварей – мы разживёмся неплохим оружием, – задумчиво отметил Деймос. – Вопрос в том, стоит ли игра свеч.  
– Сам по себе термальный резак как оружие очень недальнобоен, – разочаровал Яго, виртуально пожимая плечами. – Но вообще интересно скорее, кто сотворил такое заклинание, чтоб оживлять доспехи. Очень близко к автоматонам. Может, если покопаться можно информацию продать Пятнадцатому... или нет, если это их ритуал.  
Каррах слушал, но в беседу не встревал. Во-первых, он всё ещё не до конца отошёл от наркоза, и с потолка ему грозили пальцем, мол, не встревай, во-вторых, и самого не тянуло. После того, что он сотворил, вообще хотелось или повеситься, или сбежать.  
– Я в первую очередь копал бы ради информации, во вторую – мало ли что вкусного здесь осталось, кроме доспехов, – пояснил Джай. – Хочется сделать что-то ещё, кроме вылова одной падлы.  
– Чтобы копать – надо найти того, у кого спросить. Или какой-нибудь архив, в котором чудесным образом сохранились именно нужные нам сведения, – мрачно отозвался Деймос. – До сих пор схема была одна: прилетели, пришли к местному правителю, вежливо попросили нужное. При необходимости – оторвали голову. А тут и прийти не к кому, и оторвать нечего. Разве что просто болтаться тут, как нурглята в выгребной яме – и надеяться, что кто-нибудь сам нас найдёт.  
– Ну откуда я знаю, почему мы другие схемы не используем? – тоскливо спросил у потолка Каррах. – Я маленький и тупой. Я не понимаю. Не надо на меня замахиваться, я всё равно не отвечу!  
Отход от наркоза проходил бурно и в беседах.  
– Есть у меня одна мысль... – задумчиво сообщил в интерком Сол-хан. – Пока мы у Псевданора стояли, я поговорил с нашими техниками, не нравилась мне сама идея бродить так, чтобы нечто на нас выскакивало. Они смогут расширить радиус действия и точности сенсоров. Проблема в том, что энергию для этого придётся перекачивать, так что на несколько часов мы в скорости и маневренности очень сильно потеряем. Зато большую часть этих мест просветим.  
– А смысл? – Деймос пожал плечами. – Точнее, так: что мы приобретём и что потеряем? Включая расходы времени, энергии и ресурсов корабля. Каррах, – впрочем, вопрос слышали все участники беседы, не только Каррах. – Какие другие схемы ты можешь предложить?  
– Если Ридаз здесь, мы его точно обнаружим, – указал Сол-хан. – Иной вариант – выдвинуться на "тихом беге" и аккуратно искать. Опять же, пространство небольшое. Так что если ещё и разведку высылать – найдём.  
Каррах моргнул, повернул к Деймосу голову, рассматривая его.  
– У тебя пятна другие, – сообщил он печально. – Опять. Как у Вератиона были... Я хочу к Вератиону. Можно? – он снова перевёл взгляд на потолок, слушая кого-то. Затем вздохнул и закрыл глаза. – Знаю. Но я всё равно хочу. И скучаю... – он затих, не открывая глаза.  
– Хочешь уйти к Вератиону? – негромко уточнил Деймос. – Но его тоже надо искать.  
– А? – Каррах встрепенулся. Затем снова затих. – Нет... не хочу. Там страшно. Черным-черно... только бы Вератион тоже таким не стал...  
Деймос молча положил руку на плечо брату. Он был бы рад как-то утешить младшего – но плохо понимал, как это сделать. Впрочем...  
– Я должен сказать тебе спасибо, Каррах. Думаю, сейчас вполне подходящее время.  
– Мне кажутся разумными обе идеи капитана. В первом случае мы получаем карту здешних неприятностей и убежище Ридаза. В другом случае – можем драться, если Ридаз сам на нас вылетит, – Джай тихо фыркнул, предвкушая хорошую схватку. Услышав, что Каррах очнулся, он перешёл к нему в операционную. – Как ты тут, братишка?  
– За что? – вздрогнул Каррах, услышав Деймоса. – Ты меня выгонишь? Можно, я хотя бы лазпушку заберу?..  
Он замолк, часто заморгав, словно сообразил что-то очень болезненное или печальное.  
– Выгонять? С ума сошёл? – Деймос удивлённо уставился на Карраха. – Да, я тут рычал и наматывал круги по потолку. Но помнишь, что я говорил тебе после шпилеубийцы? Мы – Повелители Ночи. Мы – воплощённый страх. Если мы боимся – мы нападаем. И если бы мне было на кого напасть, пока мы тащили тебя на "Фалько" и вытаскивали с берегов Моря Душ – я бы нарезал его на ремни. Но я боялся не чего-то или кого-то конкретного. Я боялся – за тебя... и некого было рвать в клочья, чтобы тебе помочь. Наоборот – разве что помогать Ватосу собирать из клочьев тебя, раз уж я могу.  
Сейчас Деймоса не волновало, что кто-то, кроме своих, слышит его через интерком. Да, космодесантники Хаоса, Повелители Ночи, воплощённый страх. Но – "что нам осталось, кроме братских уз?"  
Ватос выразительно покосился на Деймоса, всем видом показывая, что он думает о тех, кто устраивает подобные разговоры в операционной с лежащим на столе одурманенным пациентом, но ничего говорить не стал, демонстративно занимаясь чисткой инструментов. Процесс лечения отнял много сил, а питаться от Карраха биоманту было как-то совестно – не говоря уже о том, что сейчас это было бы нарушением данной Деймосу клятвы.  
– Ты говорил, что я трусливый Ворон, который сразу рванул спасаться, – послушно вспомнил Каррах. – А потом вы ругались... страшно. И Сахаал тебя чуть не убил... и Вератион ушёл. А я не пошёл... потому что испугался Сахаала. Он не любит бесполезных мутантов... он бы меня, наверное, убил уже... – Каррах зажмурился. – А Вератион ушёл. Потому что я бесполезный...  
– Ты не бесполезен, – покачал головой Деймос. – Когда ты рвёшься вперёд и принимаешь на себя первый удар – ты позволяешь нам увидеть, что нам противостоит. А ещё – ты даёшь нам время на ответный удар. И всё же – я предпочёл бы обходиться без подобной... разведки боем. Именно потому, что ты не бесполезен. Ты нам нужен.  
– Дуктус, капитан, идея облететь это всё мне нравится. Если могу что-то сделать с сенсорами – я в полном распоряжении, – передал Яго. Отвлечься от плавки доспеха он не мог, надеясь, что Карраха утешит кто-то другой.  
– Вератион ушёл, потому что попытался пойти за командиром. Твоя полезность или бесполезность роли не играла. Кого любит или не любит Зо Сахаал... вернее тот, кого вы встретили под его именем, я без понятия. Но ты остался здесь, и ты наш брат, – Джай скользнул ближе.  
– А тогда ты сказал, что я просто трусливый Ворон, который сразу прячется, – попугайчиком повторил Каррах Деймосу. – А сейчас говоришь, что я снова неправильно всё делаю. А как тогда? Значит, бесполезный. Уууу, и ты не переубеждай!  
Он завозился, пытаясь перевернуться на бок и показательно отвернуться от потолка.  
– Поэтому ты перестал прятаться и лезешь на передовую? – Деймос даже несколько опешил. – Вот же... Не валялся бы ты тут в полуразобранном состоянии – я бы тебе подзатыльник отвесил, честное слово.  
– Ну что ты, мелкий, – прикасаться к брату было жутко, но двигаться ему точно рано. Джай аккуратно поймал его за плечо и прижал к столу, – Не вертись, братишка, ещё повредишь себе.  
Каррах моргнул и переключил внимание на Джая. Ему сейчас и на одном собеседнике сложно было сосредоточиться, а тут ещё с потолка успокаивали, и Деймос что-то говорил...  
– И у тебя пятна... другие. Красивые... – он вздохнул. – Не хочу на спине.  
– Да, ты многое делаешь не так, – подтвердил Деймос. – Но ты, Лев тебя побери, ещё учишься. Да, за некоторые твои выступления хочется на тебя наорать и оставить без десерта, – он криво усмехнулся. – Но вспомни – кто координировал Фортиса и Яго на Гонках? Кто разведал нам гору информации о Псевданоре? Кто нашёл нам союзников на... "Флегма", кажется? Кто, наконец, знает о Вихре больше любого из нас? Ты можешь быть полезным – просто не в прямых боевых столкновениях.  
– А в боевых столкновениях тебе надо учиться. Каррах, ты самый младший из нас, не лезь вперёд. Когда мы держались вместе – помнишь, при захвате корабля с двигателями, получилось идеально – я шёл первым, ты прикрывал, – усмехнулся Джай.  
– Тогда Деймос злится, – доверительно сообщил Джаю Каррах. – А сам вперёд лезет! И никому посмотреть не даёт! А когда я так делаю, тоже злится...  
– Деймос злится, когда ты нарываешься и огребаешь! Но точно так же я буду злиться, когда нарвётся любой из вас. Потому что ни одного из вас я не хочу терять.  
Яго хохотнул:  
– Деймос ещё не злится. Когда нас, зелёных салаг, гонял наш сержант.... вот тогда я и узнал, что такое злой командир. Каррах, ну ругаемся мы – так не сынки Дорна, чтоб от ругани краснеть!  
– Я не знаю вашего сержанта, – расстроенно вздохнул Каррах. – Устал... куда мы потом? Вы не решили?.. Я хочу к Вератиону. Вы скажете, когда решите, куда, хорошо?  
Он снова прикрыл глаза, на этот раз, кажется, отрубаясь надёжно.  
– Скажем, – пообещал Деймос. – Но для встречи с Вератионом надо сначала хотя бы поставить тебя на ноги... а то и морду подправить. Лично я не рискую даже представить, что сделает со всеми нами Вератион, если увидит тебя в таком состоянии. Нам всем сержант нежной слаанешиткой покажется! Ватос, – повернулся он к биоманту, – оставляю Карраха на тебя. Джай, Яго – собираемся на мостике. Будем думать, куда мы теперь. Если у кого-то будут дополнения – вокс и интерком активны.  
Надевать снятую перед лечением Карраха броню он не стал. Иногда надо ходить и в собственной коже.  
– Дуктус, а можно я на связи просто буду? У нас тут отливка... – приказ пришёл очень не вовремя, напыление керамита на основу только началось. Яго хоть смог освободить руку, а Фортис явно мечтал о второй серворуке.  
– Ммм... ладно, принято. Нам всё-таки надо решить, куда мы двигаемся дальше – и, пока есть время, я хочу услышать всех, желающих высказаться.  
– Я бы предложил выловить падлу и идти искать вашего Вератиона, – пожал плечами Джай. – Бросать погоню не стоит, чтобы наш приятель Ридаз не оборзел окончательно, а потом... действительно стоит выяснить, где сейчас Вератион, где Сахаал с Короной Нокс... или кто он там.  
Паранойя всё крепче нашёптывала, что тот, с кем столкнулись Деймос и остальные, мало похож на Первого капитана.  
– Я предлагаю найти здесь место, где все собираются и торгуют, чтоб, к примеру, искать там работу, на уровне "принести кому-то голову орочьего вождя или слаанешитского принца", – прокомментировал технопровидец, в конце некуртуазно зашипев – напыление было раскалено.  
– От слаанешитских принцев не головы приносить надо, – рассмеялся Джай.  
– Идея искать тут работу мне не нравится, – отклонил предложение Деймос. – Да и места, где прямо вот все собираются и торгуют, тут – если я правильно понял – нет. Однако поискать более-менее крупное скопление сигналов от живых существ – можно попробовать. И Джай прав – от слаанешитских принцев надо приносить не голову, а х...вост, но это уже несущественные детали. Итак, ещё раз: какие у нас есть варианты?  
– Простые, – откликнулся Сол-хан. – Или перенаправить энергию с двигателей и просветить всю Зону усиленными сканерами. Или выдвинуться на "тихом беге" и сканировать по мере движения.  
– Если перенаправить энергию с двигателей – мы теряем скорость и маневренность на некоторое время, верно? – уточнил Деймос. – Тогда "тихий бег", без вариантов. А то вот так растопыримся отдохнуть – и именно в эту секунду, по закону подлости, мимо нас, издевательски блестя обшивкой, проплывёт корабль Ридаза. Или не проплывёт... а первый бой мы выиграли не в последнюю очередь за счёт манёвров. Да и, собственно, торопиться нам особо некуда. Так что – не торопимся.

 

"Миллениум Фалько" неторопливо двинулся сквозь Ничейную Зону. Сейчас он шёл "тихим бегом", скрывая своё присутствие и излучая как можно меньше энергии; обычно сканировать в такой ситуации было непросто, однако и авгур-массивы здесь были предназначены для глубокого космоса, и операторы Сол-хана не зря сидели на своих постах.  
Час проходил за часом. Рейдер аккуратно маневрировал, проскальзывая между астероидами и отталкивая щитами мелкий космический мусор. Курс был намечен так, чтобы и визуально "светить" корабль как можно меньше.  
– Замечен чужой корабль, – голос Сол-хана прозвучал в корабельном интеркоме совершенно неожиданно, и в нём звучало удовлетворение. – Рейдер, в семнадцати единицах от нас. Запускаю сканирование, хотя похож...  
– Фортис, на мостик!– по воксу скомандовал Деймос. – Сейчас могут потребоваться твои таланты пилота. Мне нужно время, чтобы влезть обратно в броню. Минут пятнадцать, потом вернусь на мостик.   
– Броня Карраха готова,– отрапортовал Яго, собиравший новую рукоять инферно-пистолета. – Буду на мостике через двадцать минут.   
– Зато сам Каррах не готов,– отрезал Деймос. – Максимум, к чему я его допущу – это к корабельным орудиям.   
– Это ещё почему?! – внезапно вклинился в разговор третий. Так удачно помянутый Каррах, живой и куда более целый, чем должен был бы, выглядел откровенно негодующим. – Ко всему я готов уже!  
За несколько часов до того Каррах действительно ещё ничего не мог. Но доказать свою полезность ему хотелось куда больше, чем отлежаться, выздоравливая спокойно. И не иначе как в минуту редкого просветления он вспомнил про изящную шкатулку с резной надписью, которую умыкнул из трофеев, едва прочитав написанное на крышке.  
_**Sweetmeats~**_  
Каррах знал, что это такое, и знал, как это готовят. И как оно действует, тоже знал. А как к этому отнесутся братья – не знал. Не всякий сумеет есть чужое геносемя, пусть даже на грани смерти. И пусть даже это геносемя будет ароматным, сочным, буквально истекающим сладкими маслами, оттеняющими вкус самого геносемени…  
Словом, лакомство Каррах припрятал до лучших времён. Кто же знал, что первым делом оно понадобится ему самому.  
Каррах сбежал из апотекариона, как только смог сползти с койки. Каюта у него всё равно была рядом, выбирал ещё когда Вер был здесь, далеко ползти не пришлось. Шкатулку он откопал не сразу, испугался даже, что выкинули, но нет, нашлась.  
От ароматов, донёсшихся из открытой шкатулки, у Карраха чуть слюни не потекли. Хотелось сожрать всё и немедленно. Затем он представил на своём месте Ватоса, Джая, Вератиона…  
Он достал одну часть из четырёх, захлопнув шкатулку и запихнув её подальше.  
На вкус она была такой же, как и на запах. Каррах жевал медленно, чтобы подействовало точно, чтобы получше прочувствовать вкус.  
Рана на животе затягивалась. Ожоги заживали, становясь шрамами. Каррах был счастлив.  
Дожевав и полежав ещё минут десять, он сел, ощущая себя словно заново родившимся.  
"Спасибо, братишка, – с искренней благодарностью в сторону жертвователя геносемени подумал Каррах. – Ты был очень вкусным".  
Первым делом он переоделся и отправился на мостик, посмотреть, что и как.  
И, конечно, его сразу захотели от всего отстранить, стоило в апотекарион угодить!  
– И нормально я всё смогу, вот увидишь, и вообще ничего это не повод меня тут забывать! – обиженно выговаривал Деймосу Каррах, ближе, впрочем, предусмотрительно не подходя.  
– Кажется, я должен извиниться перед Ватосом, – ошарашенно проговорил Арриан. Настолько эффективного лечения он не ожидал. – Его способности выше всяких похвал. Судя по бодрости голоса, собрал, как мы – доспех!  
– Да, Ватос наконец-то проявил свой талант в полную силу, – не менее ошеломлённо протянул Деймос. – Интересно, раньше-то что, стеснялся? Но тебя, – он ткнул пальцем в Карраха, – я в прямое столкновение с противником не пущу. Твои настойчивые попытки стать шашлыком внушают мне обоснованные опасения. Будешь сидеть за корабельными орудиями.  
– Но-но-но, это нечестно! – Каррах смотрел очень обиженно. – Я не пытаюсь стать шашлыком, я вообще не пытаюсь вечно раненым быть, но я же не виноват!  
– Честнее каждый раз сдавать тебя Ватосу? – нахмурился Деймос. – По-моему, Архитектор уже не знает, как и намекнуть, что ближний бой – не твоё.  
– Так, что тут за спор? – Джай, явившийся на мостик, присвистнул, увидев выздоровевшего мелкого. – Слушай, Каррах, может, просто изменим тактику? Вперёд иду я, ты меня прикрываешь, не вылезая никуда. Опасность принимаю я.  
– Но я и не лезу! Это ближний бой лезет ко мне… – совсем расстроился Каррах. Впрочем, слова Джая его приободрили. – А ты согласен?  
– Джай, не надо, – Деймос покачал головой. – Ему действительно нужно научиться уворачиваться. Пока не научился – будет прикрывать издали, не попадая в поле зрения непосредственного противника. Если захочешь его потренировать – это сколько угодно.  
– Сидя здесь, ничему не научишься, – возразил Джай. – Пусть держится у меня за спиной. Да, Каррах, я согласен.  
Если обычно раптор не спорил с командиром, то сейчас собирался поцапаться. Все мы рискуем, факт, но это не повод держать кого-то из нас в сейфе. Да и нафига Сол-Хану кто-то лишний у орудий?  
– Архитектор может указывать и не на это… – философски протянул Яго. – А какова наша следующая цель?  
– Джай, по крайней мере – сейчас на абордаж Каррах с нами не пойдёт, и это окончательное решение, – Деймос был неумолим. – Фортис тоже не идёт – как пилот, на "Фалько" он ценен куда больше. Что касается следующей цели, – это было уже в ответ на вопрос Яго, хотя и для всех присутствующих, – нашей целью может быть вон тот корабль, который мы видим на гололитах. А может и не быть – сейчас как раз идёт сканирование. Если это и впрямь та мразь, что скалила на нас зубы – мы идём и выковыриваем её оттуда, предварительно изрешетив корабль с расстояния. Каррах садится за батареи, Фортис – за штурвал, на абордаж идём мы пятеро – я, Джай, Яго, Ватос и Ирвэс.  
– Но почему?! – взвыл Каррах. – Я же здоровый, доспех готов, что не так, почему я не могу пойти?! Я буду полезнее там!  
– У тебя период реабилитации, – нарушил молчание Ватос, – заявляю это как апотекарий.  
– Ты знаешь, сколько новой шкуры тебе пересадили? – Деймос чуть заметно повысил голос. – Тебе надо элементарно понять, как ты теперь двигаешься – и делать это надо не в бою!  
Каррах потерял дар речи. И Ватос туда же! Конечно, спасибо, что не сдал, но… Но… Но…  
Как же невыносимо было осознавать, что тебя считают обузой. Да, мы в бой, а ты посиди тут в тепле и безопасности. И в бой тебе нельзя. И не высовывайся, и не мешай, и посиди тихонечко, чтобы ничего не испортить, и нам не пришлось тебя вытаскивать. Опять. Потому что ты бесполезный груз, лишняя обуза, даже не оружейный сервитор – тот хотя бы стреляет, и того не жалко.  
– Ладно, – наконец тихо согласился Каррах. – Хорошо. Тогда я пойду. Не буду мешать.  
Он развернулся и вышел – быстро ровно настолько, чтобы уйти как можно скорее, но ещё не срываться на позорный бег.  
– А НУ, СТОЯТЬ!!! – Деймос кинулся за Карахом. Догнал, рванул за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – Значит, решил, будто тебе нашли синекуру и отделались? – голос дуктуса был тихим и яростным. – Решил, что раз тебя, только вставшего на ноги, не выпустили помахать мечом – значит, ты уже бесполезен? МАРШ НА МОСТИК И ГОТОВЬСЯ К БОЮ, ТЁМНОГО АНГЕЛА ТЕБЕ ПОД ОДЕЯЛО!!!  
Бедолагу Яго перекосило – ор в наушник вышел знатный. Он честно убавил звук и продолжил закручивать пистолет – бежать на мостик ему показалось просто глупым.  
Джай, услышав пожелание Деймоса, просто заржал. На том корабле, откуда он был родом, апотекарием служил как раз Тёмный Ангел, Падший, и приставить Рифа следить за Каррахом было бы даже забавно. У него бы никуда мелкий не делся, пока не выздоровеет нормально. Впрочем, и долго нянчиться тот бы не стал – здоров, и всё, нечего койку занимать.  
– Незачем так кричать, – отозвался Каррах так же негромко, глядя мимо дуктуса. Плеснувший алым Деймос пугал, заставляя затихнуть ещё сильнее, и голос Карраха вообще потерял намёк на выражение. – И отпусти плечо. Я надену доспех и вернусь.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Деймос, отпуская Карраха и остывая почти так же быстро, как завёлся. – И учти, мозги тебе не вышибли, а это тоже оружие – и я буду настаивать, чтоб ты его применял, у тебя здорово выходит.  
Каррах криво улыбнулся, не отвечая, и развернулся снова, уходя. Надо было ещё и впрямь сходить забрать доспех.  
Деймос, как и собирался, ушёл к себе – облачиться в доспех, пока есть время. Потом вернулся на мостик и замер перед гололитами, ожидая результатов сканирования.

По дороге к мастерской Каррах успокоился. Ну или мастерски сделал вид. Зашёл он, во всяком случае, сияя улыбкой.  
– Привет, – поздоровался он сразу со всеми. – Яго, ты говорил, мой доспех готов уже?  
– Привет – откликнулся Яго, уже выдернувший клипсу вокса из уха – Да, прошу на последнюю подгонку. Мы срастили кабеля, отлили новую лицевую пластину, разве что ещё не покрасили – остывало.  
Доспех стоял открытый и буквально сверкал чистотой и новой смазкой. На грудной пластине, увы, исчезли следы долгой доспешной жизни.  
– Да и не надо, перед кем мне тут форсить, – фыркнул Каррах, осматривая доспех и примериваясь, как бы влезть. Всё же много времени это не заняло, и через несколько минут он уже был внутри.  
– Поделись тайной, а что Ватос такого сделал – так быстро и так тихо? – Яго чуть скривился, для его восприятия "практики" биоманта фонили страданием слишком сильно.  
– Пролечил, – честно сказал Каррах. – Он тебе не нравится?  
– Страх и боль – инструменты, – пожал плечами провидец. – Удовольствие от инструментов… по мне, это неправильно. Хотя и могу ошибаться, но Ночной Призрак не находил удовольствия в этом. А ещё – я слышу его развлечения. И не могу заткнуть уши, поэтому живу на другом конце корабля.  
– Понятно… – Каррах вздохнул. – Ну, по крайней мере, своё дело он знает. А ты и правда чувствуешь? У тебя такое острое восприятие?  
– Мой дар – от отца, я почти не воздействую на других, – вздохнул Яго. – Он же усиливает восприятие, причём во многом – потому, что его дар несёт на себе отпечаток боли, а я его воспринимаю. Как ты – ауры. Ты ведь не можешь их не видеть – а я не могу не слышать.  
– Ох, – вот теперь Каррах сообразил, и сочувствие было предельно искренним. – Ужас… Тогда понятно. Хорошо, наверное, что я не чувствую, только вижу. Он в такие моменты очень красивый.  
– Он – наверное, да. Ты видишь эмоциональный настрой, я так понимаю. Но примарх видел зло, боль и проблемы – и я вижу, как чувствует себя его жертва. Этот коктейль из безысходного ужаса, боли и потерянности… Я так и не сумел забыть тот корабль, на котором даже стены так выли.  
– Эмоциональный… не знаю, – вздохнул Каррах. – Что вижу, то вижу. Брррр… ты сильный, очень, если это пережил.  
– Вариантов не было – грустно пошутил Яго. – Зато обзавёлся вот такими вот проблемами – весь легион использует инструмент, а меня от него выворачивает. И чую паранойю – и у нашего дуктуса просто идеальный её образец. Он дико боится кого-то из нас потерять, вот и пытается всех прикрыть, а объяснить, почему так стоит сделать, не умеет. Слушай, у тебя огнемёт был, кажется? Одолжишь на абордаж?  
– Да бери, конечно… Если я вспомню, где он, – рассеянно отозвался Каррах. – В каюте, наверное, где-то стоит.  
Яго вслушался в грустный голос, потом окинул взглядом рослую фигуру брата:  
– Принесёшь? Я заодно проверю?  
– Принесу сейчас. А доспех как, нормально? – уточнил Каррах.  
– Вот и пробежишься, проверишь, – улыбнулся технопровидец, подкручивая что-то в собственном доспехе. – Бегом, чтоб системы разогрелись.  
Каррах кивнул, развернулся и пошёл к себе. На бег он перешёл, уже выйдя из отсека, но бег тоже давался просто. Доспех был выше всяких похвал.  
Огнемёт пришлось раскапывать в завалах, но он всё-таки раскопался, и обнадёженный Каррах отправился назад. Обратная дорога заняла чуть больше времени.  
– Вот, я его нашёл!  
– Замечательно! – всплеснул руками Яго, указывая на свою броню.– А сейчас раздевайся и поменяй доспех на этот.  
– Зачем? – не понял Каррах. Недоумение перебило даже мерзкое ощущение беспомощности и бесполезности.  
– Мой доспех, огнемёт, пистолет, – инферник с новой рукоятью покрутился в тонких пальцах. – И иди на абордаж, раз тебе это важно. Я постреляю. "Лучик" дать могу, а вот возьмёшь ли ты в руки проклятие?  
Каррах ошарашенно на него уставился.  
– Ты… Серьёзно? Тебе правда не жалко? Ты же всё-таки, ну… Это ты должен идти, а не я.  
– Тебе нужно. Для меня не так важно. Логично применить то, что в будущем сделает тебя более эффективным. И ты поймёшь, что мы тебя ценим, а два попадания подряд – случайность.  
А ещё есть шанс, что хватит слов, и Каррах успокоится и без очередного забега. Но напрямую Яго на это надеяться не мог.  
– Случайностью было бы одно, – помрачнел Каррах. – А два… И всякий раз вы меня на себе тащили. Деймос прав, – эти слова дались невероятно тяжело. – Мне лучше не идти. Ещё не хватало, чтобы меня в третий раз тащили.  
– Каррах, если я дважды кину монетку – шанс на одинаковый бросок будет в пятьдесят процентов, – пожал плечами Яго. – В рукопашном бою многое зависит от тебя самого, но в перестрелке на открытой местности всё решает удача и количество стрелявших в тебя врагов. От двух попаданий из лазерного орудия не увернётся и эльдар, хотя заблокировать можно и четыре удара.  
– Эльдар может и увернуться, – возразил Каррах. – Не надо, Яго. Спасибо, правда… Но не надо. Всем будет лучше, если на меня не придётся отвлекаться.  
– Никто на тебя не отвлекается – вот, у нас есть Фортис, который вообще не вылезает с корабля. У нас бы сказали – ты потратил удачу, отлежись. Но я вижу, каково тебе от такой передышки… – Яго запнулся. Его речь прервалась, резким движением руки он схватился за что-то под рубашкой.  
– Ты в порядке?! – тут же дёрнулся к нему Каррах, забыв о своей печали. – Что с тобой? Тебя в апотекарион отвести?  
– Я вижу, – резко встряхнул головой Яго. Линии судьбы резко прыгнули, свились, младший помешал понять точнее, но не более того. – Найди мне дуктуса. Сейчас! Я попробую понять, что вижу.  
– Понял, – Каррах быстренько поискал в доспехе вокс и позвал в него: – Деймос! Деймос, подойди к техникам, пожалуйста, Яго что-то видит в будущем, он тебе сказать что-то хочет!   
– Да, иду,– по воксу откликнулся Деймос. И вслух предупредил Сол-хана, Джая и Ватоса: – Меня вызывает Яго, просит прийти. Я ненадолго.  
Судя по всему, у Яго и правда что-то случилось. Он сидел на полу с отсутствующим взглядом, держась за грудь. Простая рабочая одежда местами была заляпана машинным маслом. Рядом с техником суетился Каррах – явно пытаясь помочь.  
– Что тут происходит? – хмуро уточнил Деймос, шагая к Яго. – Зачем меня звали?  
– Дуктус, – Яго поднял глаза и сфокусировал взгляд, потом резким рывком поднялся на ноги. – Я видел нашу миссию. Смутно и обрывочно, но нам чего-то или кого-то не хватило. Мы что-то не заметили, не почуяли, не поняли… я прошу, чтоб на миссию отправились все – кроме, может быть, Фортиса. Потому что я не знаю, чего нам не хватит – странного видения Карраха, лечения Ватоса или моих "приходов".  
– Это всё, что удалось увидеть? – Деймос помрачнел ещё сильнее.  
– Извини – кивнул технопровидец, мрачнея сам. – Я не знаю, что искать, просто понял, что мы делаем что-то не так. А что – ну, я пытаюсь подготовиться максимально.  
– Что у вас там такое?– поинтересовался по воксу с мостика Джай. Вроде бы никто его никуда не вызывал – наоборот, лучше, чтобы кто-то сейчас был здесь… но тревога за братьев грызла сердца.  
– Яго что-то увидел в будущем, – откликнулся Деймос. – Разбираемся. Непосредственной опасности нет. Яго, попробуй понять хотя бы, на каком этапе мы ошибаемся, – снова повернулся Деймос к технопровидцу. – Поиск, обстрел, абордаж, что-то ещё?  
– Абордаж, – кивнул провидец. – Нам не хватило умений, но точнее – какого именно из трёх – я понять я не могу.  
Ситуация, на вкус Деймоса, выглядела отвратительно. Он – дуктус, он – отдал приказ, и тут сначала из всей варбанды его поддержал только Ватос, теперь ещё и Яго со своими предвидениями…  
Очень хотелось проявить упрямство и во что бы то ни стало настоять на своём: Каррах сидит на корабле – и баста. Кто тут вообще варбандой командует?  
Однако Деймос всё же не был полным идиотом. И братьям он доверял: одно дело, когда те просто оспаривают приказы, пока время и ситуация ещё позволяют, и другое – когда все обстоятельства складываются настолько одно к одному.  
Сдавать позиции категорически не хотелось, но братья были дороже задетой гордыни.  
– Что вы с Фортисом можете сделать дополнительно, чтобы обезопасить Карраха в бою?  
– Спроси Фортиса, – губы провидца сжались в линию, взгляд виновато опустился. – Нет материалов. Не хватает инструментов. Дальнобойное оружие у него и так есть. Нам срочно нужно повысить ему везение, но ритуал больно ненадёжен, как и удача вообще.  
Яго не издевался – ритуалов на повышение удачливости он знал немало, но работоспособность данной части псайканы была… как повезёт.  
– Дополнительные пластины брони?  
– Для антилазерного или термозащитного покрытия нет материалов, я думал об этом. Просто повысить толщину – потеряет подвижность, а от тяжёлого оружия спасёт слабо.  
Каррах во время этого обсуждения незаметно отступил, не поднимая взгляд. Стыдно ему было неимоверно.  
– Тогда проводи все ритуалы, какие можешь – при условии, что от них точно не будет вреда, – велел Деймос. – В дополнительную броню, правда, я верю больше… значит, надо озаботиться поисками материалов.  
– Я тоже, – кивнул Яго. – В удачу я тоже верю, но влиять на металл намного эффективнее. Пошли, мелкий – будем тебя заклинать. У меня в каюте – чтоб Ватос с толку не сбил.  
Притащив Карраха в свою каюту – и прогнав его по всему кораблю, чтоб точно удостовериться в качестве починки, Яго поставил его в центре помещения и начал бездумно чертить вокруг стандартный ритуальный контур. Никого вызывать он, естественно, не собирался, просто потому, что понимал бесполезность этого. Слишком сложно было влиять на удачу, слишком разное о ней говорили, и почти невозможно было удержать в узде демона Меняющего Пути, который реально мог этот самый путь поменять.  
Мысли об удаче плавно перескочили на ритуалы удачи, принятые в Легионе. Их были десятки, их применяли перед вылетом и после, перед родами любимой рабыни и перед входом корабля в варп, их применяли опытные командиры и опустившиеся рапторы, уже не понимающие смысл слова "удача". В девяноста девяти процентов этих ритуалов псайкана не использовалась, да и не была нужна, но сейчас провидец бы не отказался и от неё. Однако рисковать не хотелось точно – он прекрасно помнил ритуал предвидения, который швырнул друг на друга Джая и Карраха, и понимал, насколько ударит по мелкому повторение такого же.  
Поэтому напев был длинен, а свечи – горели. Кусочки игральных костей дробились между пальцами и падали в центр малых кругов. А вот демонов сюда никто не звал. Древние ведьмы "снимаю с глаз, вешаю на уши" были бы довольны.  
Под конец получасового ритуала Яго сменил рисунок – и честно попытался увидеть, что ждёт Карраха в ближайшем будущем. Выходило, что злой командир, друзья и дорога, но эти вещи выпадали часто с тех пор, как они вошли в Вихрь. "Злой командир" перевёл мысли на дуктуса, вызвав вздох неудовольствия – Деймос честно старался быть хорошим командиром, но Яго бы делал по-другому многое, если не всё.  
Деймос вернулся на мостик мрачнее тучи.  
– Джай. Я не знаю толком, что там увидел в будущем Яго – он и сам как следует не понял. Но он сказал, что на чужом корабле будет категорически не обойтись без кого-то из троих: сам Яго, Ватос или Каррах. Я не считаю возможным рискнуть всей командой в такой ситуации, так что ваша взяла, Каррах идёт с нами. Но лично твоей первоочередной задачей будет – следить, чтобы наш… – Деймос замялся, подбирая цензурный аналог просившимся на язык эпитетам, – …наш излишне беспечный и храбрый младший брат не нашёл, где бы ещё разок поджарить свою тощую задницу.  
– Ясно. Ну, я собирался взять его в напарники, так что пригляжу, – ответил Джай. – Вперёд не пущу, стрелок он хороший, а ловить сюрпризы мне привычнее.  
Говорить про то, что удача в бою – штука переменчивая, что никто в полной мере не застрахован от получения неприятностей, он не стал.  
– Если бы не предсказание Яго – Каррах бы демонстрировал свои снайперские таланты с борта "Фалько", – Деймос смирился с текущим положением дел – но это не мешало быть недовольным по самую маковку. – Два случая – это совпадение. Но если Каррах нарвётся в третий раз – без усиленного и дополнительно укреплённого терминаторского доспеха я его ни в какие непосредственные боевые столкновения не выпущу!!!  
В разговор вклинился Сол-хан.  
– Мне результаты сканирования наконец выдали. Авгуры работают поосторожнее, вот и потратили время… В целом: это тот самый рейдер, что нас подстерёг. Вот только побитый определённо, и к нему пара абордажных катеров пристёгнута. Точнее – впились в обшивку. Большинство систем у него вроде в норме, если авгуры не врут.  
– Что-то есть по катерам? – Деймос мгновенно отвлёкся от Джая и карраховых несчастий. – Какие-то данные о принадлежности, информация о вооружении и оснащении? И да. Если есть катера – значит, где-то должен быть ещё один корабль. Или база.  
– Не с такого расстояния, – слегка удивился Сол-хан. – Они нам вообще еле видны, почти случайно засекли. Похоже, обычные абордажные, без особого вооружения, но с оборудованием для вскрытия корпуса и хорошим соотношением "скорость-стойкость". Если эмблемы и есть – то с семнадцати единиц точно не рассмотрим.  
– Основной корабль? Возможная база? – Деймос вглядывался в гололиты, словно мог сам что-то разглядеть. – И готовьте к старту наш катер, если он ещё не готов. Яго, Каррах,– перешёл он на вокс. – Вы закончили?   
– Подойдём поближе, и можно будет запускать, – кивнул Сол-хан. – Систему сканируем, чужого корабля пока не видим.  
– Так точно, уже выдвигаемся, – отозвался Яго, бегом перемещаясь в сторону техотсека, где стояла его броня. Дальше всё было почти привычно: "луч" за спину, топор на левое бедро, инферник сменил болт-пистолет на правом. И прихватив с собой огнемёт, он отправился в ангар шаттлов.  
Каррах последовал за ним. Оружие он по себе развесил как обычно, вооружаясь до зубов.  
– Стрелять из бортовых пока не будем, – решил Деймос. – Обнаружим себя, а то, может, и будущий приз повредим. Впрочем, Сол-хан, я не буду повторять раз допущенной ошибки. Если мы внезапно пропадём со связи – через минуту "Фалько" открывает огонь. Боевыми.  
– Холостых не держим, – флегматично отозвался капитан. – Полностью готовы, идём понемногу на сближение.  
Когда "Фалько" сблизился с чужим кораблём на расстояние, достаточное для запуска катера, стало видно, что рейдер Ридаза и впрямь серьёзно пострадал – видны были следы от попаданий макропушек, с одной стороны сканеры ясно отмечали броню, вспоротую лэнсом.  
– Стыковочные люки не повреждены особо, – констатировал Сол-хан. – Подойти и соединиться можно, главное – люк вскрыть. В катер сейчас резак принесут.  
– Заметно, как им досталось, – фыркнул Джай, – Хорошо падла нарвалась.  
Предвкушение схватки горячило кровь, а шутки позволяли хоть как-то отвлечься от желания действовать.  
– Раз все готовы – выдвигаемся к катеру, – скомандовал Деймос. – Фортис остаётся на "Фалько", так что Джай – за штурвал.  
– Дуктус, ты в первых рядах – возьми огнемёт? – предложил Яго, уже оценивший, что оружие, взятое у Карраха, было неудачным дополнением к лазпушкам.  
– Огнемёт? – Деймос даже удивился такому предложению. – Мне с болтером привычнее. Но если Каррах не против доверить мне свою игрушку – можно попробовать.  
Джай занял указанное место. Полёт он любил во всех его обличьях, жаль только, что тут не стоит особо красоваться пилотажем.  
Каррах молча протянул огнемёт. Даже если жалко – не ему сейчас спорить. Деймос принял оружие, благодарно кивнув.  
– Держись рядом с Джаем, – велел он. – Джай тебя в напарники звал – вот и привыкай с ним работать.  
Естественно, он не стал говорить Карраху о поставленной перед раптором "первоочередной задаче". Младшему и без того кисло.  
Ватос задумчиво прислушивался к разговорам собратьев, сам в них не встревая, хотя язык и ощутимо чесался.  
– Угу, – Каррах, впрочем, вопреки этому подсел к Ватосу, благо, тот тоже держался рядом с Джаем (да во имя отца, шаттл тесный, тут все рядом друг с другом!). – Ватос… ты очень сердишься?  
– Я? – Ватос искренне удивился. – Каррах, ты о чём? Нет, я не сержусь, конечно.  
Каррах выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Хорошо. Я тогда тебе потом расскажу, как это я, – пообещал он.  
Катер, проскользив сквозь пространство, сблизился с люком. Турели корабля молчали, и никто не помешал Повелителям Ночи вскрыть люк тяжёлым плазменным резаком.  
До сих пор остававшийся безмолвным Ирвэс уточнил:  
– Мне с вами? Я неплохой пилот, могу быть рядом и подобрать вас из любой точки.  
– Тогда лучше и впрямь оставайся на катере, – Деймос встал, подхватывая огнемёт. Оружие было непривычным и пока казалось не слишком удобным. – Пилот за штурвалом и катер, готовый взлететь в любую секунду – слишком полезная опция, чтобы от неё отказываться.  
Яго поднялся с сидения, потянулся и сконцентрировался. Глаза мягко засветились синеватым отливом, течения варпа вокруг стали отчётливей, а взятый в левую руку ауспик выдал ещё больше информации.  
– Готов выступать.  
А вот голос неуловимо поменялся, стал тише.  
– Двигаемся к мостику, – решил Деймос. – В любом случае, все новости и вся информация собираются там. А если мы захватим мостик – это половина захвата корабля.  
– Принимай пост, Ирвэс, – Джай скользнул к люку. В голосе звучал искренний смех – раптор радовался грядущей схватке. На слова дуктуса он кивнул: – Логично, что на мостик.  
– Я иду первым, Яго – за мной. Ватос и Каррах – в центр. Джай – замыкающим. Если на нас нападут сзади… я им заранее не завидую.  
Каррах молча кивнул. Держаться позади не хотелось совершенно, но раз командир сказал…  
Шлюз Повелители Ночи миновали легко, здесь не оказалось никакого сопротивления. Дверь в коридоры тоже поддалась без проблем.  
Но первый же коридор чётко показал: да, рейдеру Ридаза досталось не только снаружи. На стенах красовались вмятины и почерневшие ожоги, кое-где бурели пятна крови.  
Джай в хвосте отряда держался с не меньшей осторожностью, чем если бы шёл первым. На чужом корабле сюрпризы возможны всегда.  
– Каррах, если я крикну – готовься развернуться.  
– Здесь уже никого, – тихо сказал в ответ Каррах, вертя головой. – Ни впереди, ни позади. Только впереди капает что-то. Надо же… смотрите, вон и лазпушки следы, и не одной… кто-то очень не хотел кого-то пустить дальше. И болтеры вон… но не десантные, правда. А вон там разрыв от меча, видите? – он махнул рукой куда-то сильно вперёд.  
– На палубе ниже кто-то умирает – сигнал прерывистый. В сторону мостика прямо – сервитор, – дополнил Яго.  
Деймос вскинул руку, притормаживая отряд, и шагнул к стене. Кровавые пятна на стенах были на разной высоте, но в целом – не выше человеческого роста. Максимум – метра два от пола. Впрочем, если предположить, что били в шею или грудь Астартес… два метра – в самый раз.  
По-хорошему, шлем в такой обстановке снимать не стоило. Однако в наблюдательность Карраха дуктус верил. Так что, деактивировав шлем, он наклонился к стене и, не заморачиваясь, слизнул несколько капель крови. Зря, что ли, дедушка-Император, ежа ему на трон, омофагию придумал?  
Каррах, едва услышав про умирающего, перехватил плазмаган.  
– Пробивать палубу? – спросил он.  
– Деймос… ты как младенец, всё в рот тянешь, – проворчал Ватос под шлемом.  
– Каррах, ручным оружием это займёт полчаса минимум, – объяснил Яго. Корабельные палубы были не только толстыми, но и могли включать в себя броню и кабели.  
– Да, надо спускаться. Может, этот умирающий будет полезен. Не пробивать, конечно, но искать обход какой-нибудь, – прокомментировал Джай.  
– Омофагия часто помогает, когда спросить не у кого, – отмахнулся Деймос от биоманта, надевая шлем. – Но сейчас – увы, ничего ценного. Это был человек, и ему отрубили голову. Яго, у нас есть шансы добежать до умирающего, пока он ещё не умер окончательно?  
– Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, – пожал плечами провидец. – На операционном столе могут умереть через миг, а могут через час. Ватос, можешь поддержать его с сорока метров?  
– Могу попробовать, но… – Ватос нахмурился, – не ручаюсь за успех.  
– Двинулись тогда. Вдруг да повезёт, – фыркнул Джай. Смысла гадать, получится или нет, он не видел – только время терять.  
Воздух вокруг биоманта похолодел. Ватос чуть прищурился, сосредотачиваясь на цели.  
Нет. Ничего не получится. Биомант раздосадованно зашипел.  
– Деймос, я пас. Не выходит.  
– Тогда идём, – Деймос снова двинулся вперёд. – Яго, что там с сервитором?  
– Есть он там. Энергетический отблеск слабый, так что если и вооружён, то не оружием высокой энергии, или оно не включено, – провидец ещё раз глянул на ауспик, но тот не дал новой информации. Или не подал виду, что её воспринял.  
– Ладно. Будем надеяться, он сообразит вовремя убраться с нашей дороги.  
– Не уберётся – уберём, – мысль о том, что сервитор не вооружён чем-то убойным, грела душу. В то же время Джай, не видя особой проблемы спереди, ждал её сзади, со своей стороны. Прислушиваясь, оборачиваясь… в общем, нормальный параноящий Повелитель Ночи.  
Бросок вперёд прошёл без приключений; сервитор показался очень скоро. И впрямь небоевой. Он вообще не обратил на Повелителей Ночи никакого внимания, был слишком занят.  
Четырьмя руками он старательно отмывал стены и пол от крови; поблизости лежал труп в пропитанной кровью одежде. Чуть дальше виднелся вход в турболифт.  
– Полезное существо, – прокомментировал технопровидец, проходя мимо.  
Лифт, как и остальные системы, работал и даже не требовал никакого пароля. Буквально через минуту Повелители Ночи оказались палубой ниже, а уж соотнести местные коридоры с показаниями ауспекса было несложно.  
Здесь следы битвы являли себя значительно яснее. По всей палубе валялись трупы – рассечённые, разорванные болтерными снарядами, обожжённые… и среди них выделялся один, привалившийся к стене.  
Явный мутант – светлая чешуя покрывала всё тело, контрастируя с тёмно-фиолетовой формой; вытекавшая из ран кровь капала на пол и шипела на нём. Но он был ещё жив, если верить слабым движениям головы.  
– Ватос, сейчас сможешь его подлечить? – спросил Джай. Презрения к мутантам он не чувствовал, но не был уверен, что дуктус не прикажет добить странное существо. Так что лучше сразу показать, что ты сам считаешь правильным.  
Одежда и доспехи были заляпаны всем, чем только можно заляпаться в бою, но умелый взгляд легко разделял оттенки и цвета. Повелители Ночи вообще не сильны в этом, но после того, как зрение мутировало, Каррах и в таком разбирался.  
– Здесь и хозяева, и гости легли, только кто тут кто… – заметил он, шагнув к раненому. – Вкатите ему обезболивающего, ему плохо, мне глаза режет!  
Ватос, похоже, не рискнул предпринимать вторую попытку, так что Деймос сам подошёл к мутанту, опускаясь рядом с ним. Если его анатомия не слишком сильно отличается от человеческой – у него есть шансы выжить. И дожить хотя бы до окончания допроса.  
– Сейчас вам обоим полегчает, – пообещал дуктус, приступая к оказанию первой помощи раненому.  
– Ну и хорошо, – заключил Каррах, тоже подходя ближе. – Привет. Ты здешний или пришлый?  
Как ни крути, вопрос-то важный.  
Яго наплевал на мутанта – и так им занимались двое – и просто мониторил окрестности, прислушиваясь к кораблю. Заодно, раз выдалась свободная минутка и никуда не надо было спешить, он всмотрелся в варп в поисках следов других одарённых, проклятых или вечных.  
Джай замер рядом с дуктусом и его пациентом, охраняя на случай, если кто-то захочет ими фигурально или буквально закусить.  
– Каррах, ты тоже смотри на окрестности. С лечением Деймос справится, а если кто выскочит сейчас, может быть плохо всем.  
Мутант приоткрыл рот, потом с трудом поднял веки, явно с трудом осмысливая вопрос.  
– Здесь… я… родился…  
– Кто напал? – Каррах спрашивал коротко, чтобы до помрачённого болью сознания точно дошло. Жаль, яркость боли всё ещё резала глаза, не давая толком ничего разобрать.  
– Крас… – мутант закашлялся. – Красный…  
– Беледран? – покопался в памяти Каррах, выуживая имя одного из спонсоров Гонок.  
Мутант слабо кивнул.  
– Не… знаю… чем… хозяин… – он закашлялся. – Злил…  
– Твой хозяин работает на Беледрана? – Деймос продолжал возиться с лечением.  
Мутант поглядел с искренним удивлением.  
– Нет… не работал… подловили…  
– Кто хозяин? Ридаз? – вспомнил названное Деймосом имя Каррах.  
Мутант снова слабо кивнул.  
– Он сам по себе? – продолжил допрос Каррах.  
– Служил… – мутант закашлялся. – Кому-то… наверно… врагу…  
– Ясно. Вряд ли Ридаз ещё жив, – больше для себя решил Каррах. – Как тебя звать?  
Мутант с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Каррахе.  
– Змее… лов…  
– Для общего сведения, – мерно произнёс Яго, замерев и всматриваясь в сторону мостика. – Корабль практически пуст в варпе, но следов масса, то ли призывали мелких демонов, то ли псайкеры разбирались. Возможно, ритуалы. Какая-то активная сущность смеётся на мостике, но точнее не разберу, фон мешает. Да – как она может смеяться, я не понимаю.  
– А что ей мешает смеяться? – оглянулся на него Джай. – Подожди… смеётся? Варп, а не арлекины ли его посетили?!  
Про загадочных эльдарских странников он знал не так много, но то, что эти шуты очень опасны, помнил.  
– То, что словить эмоциональный настрой другого псайкера очень тяжело, не словив про него иной информации, а я её не ощущаю. Ни силы, ни передвижения, – ответил провидец.  
Отрицательный результат – тоже результат, так что Деймос отнёсся к своему промаху философски. Надо было бы уточнить ещё один вопрос.  
– Как вы прошли в Ничейную Зону?  
И как сюда прошёл Беледран? Ридаз-то хрен бы с ним, но Красный либо знает какие-то обходные пути, либо прорывался с боем (но тогда через владения Квистаны, у Псевданора вроде были тишь да гладь… до недавнего времени!), либо договорился с Квистаной же или Псевданором – а они оба обижены на варбанду. Псевданор, можно сказать, прямо смертельно обижен! Стоит хотя бы вчерне прикинуть, чего скорее ожидать от Беледрана – враждебности или союза.  
Мутант чуть заметно дёрнул плечом.  
– Хозяин… как-то… путь… знал…  
– Деймос, он вряд ли навигатор, он воин, – вздохнул Каррах. – Рад знакомству, Змеелов. Я Каррах. Надеюсь, после Деймоса станет легче… про Беледрана я не знаю, чем ему мог насолить Ридаз. Может, и ничем, может, Беледран просто набирает новый материал… он эстет, любит работать с плотью и кровью. Говорят, он может построить даже живой дворец. Как тот, что был у отца. Хотя он давно ничего не выставлял, не знаю, почему… может, и правда материалы набирает или ещё что? Но он никого не пощадит.  
– С кем он враждует? – Деймос через плечо покосился на Карраха.  
Каррах развёл руками.  
– Я тут не рос, я не знаю. Спасибо, что вообще что-то вспомнил из трепотни старших.  
– А на Гонках от него, если я правильно помню твой рассказ, выступали тёмные эльдары. О, тогда понятно, как и кто может там смеяться. Эти способны сделать и из псайкера… смеющийся маяк, – в голосе Джая звучало некое уважение. Варбанда, из которой он пришёл, союзничала с тёмными эльдарами, и про их безумное искусство, действительно напоминавшее дворец на Тсагуальсе, говорили много.  
– Змеелов, кто пришёл с Беледраном? – задал очередной вопрос Деймос. – Кого ты видел?  
Змеелов еле приподнял руку, ткнул в сторону красно-золотых трупов.  
– Самого… не было… – прошептал он. – Я… же… жив…  
– Значит, здесь он не прошёл, зато мог пройти в другом месте, – сделал вывод Каррах. – Тебе повезло, что мы появились! Деймос, он же выживет?  
– А что, он обязательно всех добивать будет? Если я понял, чем он промышляет, ему, скорее, живые пленники нужны, – удивился Джай.  
– У Беледрана что-то лично против тебя – или против таких, как ты? – Деймос на секунду оторвался от раненого и обернулся к Карраху: – По крайней мере, то, что я в состоянии сделать, я почти закончил.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Каррах. – В таких налётах он беспощаден. Хотя я не знаю, может, безоружных он как раз и собирает на материал… но все, кто держит оружие, трупы, если Беледран напал. О, хорошо! Заберём его с собой?  
На последний вопрос Змеелов не ответил – похоже, был уже слишком слаб.  
– Кто о чём, а Каррах… – расхохотался Деймос. – Ты предлагаешь тащить его с собой на руках? Или оставить в укрытии, а потом за ним вернуться?  
– А это по его состоянию, – серьёзно откликнулся Джай. – Если его вообще можно оставить в укрытии, то да, потом заберём. Если нет, утащим в катер, Ирвэс присмотрит.  
– Если он сможет доползти до катера сам – я предупрежу Ирвэса, чтоб впустил, – кивнул Деймос. – Вопрос в том, доползёт ли.  
Каррах отвёл взгляд. Ну да, может, он слишком горел желанием вытащить симпатичного ему человека, но… Но Змеелов ему понравился. Хорошая, уверенная, красивая аура.  
– Мы недалеко ушли. Я ещё успею сбегать его оттащить.  
– Мы вдвоём тогда уж, – отпускать Карраха одного Джай не собирался.  
– Один? Ни за какие коврижки! – моментально отреагировал Деймос. – И если уж вы потащитесь – тогда проще впятером быстро смотаться, чем разделять команду.  
– А может, сначала выясним, что тут творится? – поинтересовался Яго, не разделявший любви сокомандников к притаскиванию на корабль всего, что попадётся. Особо красивым ему мутант не казался, какие переливы души он бы в нём ни видел.  
– Он же умрёт, пока мы выясним, – оглянулся на него Каррах. – Это правда быстро, десять минут!  
– Каррах, в шаттле ему лучше не будет, там тоже ничего нет, – мягко напомнил псайкер.  
– Зато, если мы поскачем назад, как малигнийские ёжики, нам не придётся задерживаться и его подбирать, мы заскочим в шаттл и дадим дёру, – нашёл новый аргумент Каррах.  
Деймос огляделся вокруг и обнаружил несколько обломков раскуроченной стены. За ними можно было спрятать Змеелова – так, что увидеть его удалось бы, только подойдя совсем близко. Или если специально искать.  
– Мы оставим его здесь, – указал дуктус. – И я предупрежу Ирвэса, чтоб открыл, если Змеелов рискнёт до него доползти.  
Каррах недовольно вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Сам осторожно перетащил Змеелова в укрытие и негромко объяснил, что и как. Что всё нормально, он может пока отлежаться спокойно, Повелители Ночи за ним вернутся. Что если наберётся сил и сможет ползти, то надо ползти к лифту, наверх на нём и немного по верхней палубе, там его подберут и помогут. И что всё будет в порядке, раз уж дотянул до сейчас, то и дальше протянет нормально, и одного без помощи на умирающем корабле его не оставят.  
Деймос тем временем связался с Ирвэсом, объяснил ему ситуацию и попросил предупредить, если Змеелов до него доберётся. Чтоб Повелителям Ночи не пришлось бегать, как малигнийские ёжики.  
Решив вопрос со Змееловом, варбанда наконец-то продолжила путь к мостику.  
Для этого пришлось подняться на палубу, с которой они начинали путь. Турболифт снова не подвёл… но стоило Повелителям Ночи выйти из него, как по коридорам разнёсся негромкий смех.  
– Ну надо же, – произнёс отдававший металлом голос, явно исходивший из корабельного интеркома. – А я думал, что я тут один. Добро пожаловать на борт, хотя я запоздал с приветствием.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Каррах, привыкший, что разговаривать может вообще всё. – А ты кто? Корабль, что ли?  
Вот это было бы интересно!  
Деймос хотел ответить что-нибудь, приличествующее случаю – но мелкий поганец Каррах его опередил. Что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Может, наоборот – сейчас правильнее именно так?  
– Приветствую, – выдохнул Джай, с трудом скрывая волнение. Он тоже подумал, что с ними говорит сам дух корабля, а к ним он испытывал огромное уважение.  
– Корабль? – рассмеялся невидимый собеседник. – Нет, что ты. Я этот корабль хорошо изучил, но я не часть его. Я командир.  
– Джай,– в вокс процедил Деймос. – Каррах опять полез вперёд всех, и я не уверен, что это кончится добром. Удваиваем бдительность.   
– Команды корабля или команды нападавших? – поинтересовался Каррах задумчиво. – Командиры, они бывают разные.  
– Ко-онечно, – протянул голос. – Вот как у вас командир явно нервный, а другие бывают спокойными… Нет, я на корабле распоряжаюсь. Или ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть, хочешь задать конкретный вопрос?  
– Хочу. Ты Ридаз или Беледран? – прямо спросил Каррах. – Как твоё имя-то?  
– Принято,– тихо откликнулся раптор, прислушиваясь, не забалтывает ли их неизвестный командир, пока к ним идут нехорошие ребята. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что это не дух машины, но кто знает, возможно, корабельный дух сейчас ненавидит любого чужака. В тех легендах, которые Джай знал с детства, говорилось о мстительных кораблях.  
"Командир не просто нервный, командир параноик, – мысленно поправил Деймос. – И командиру ты уже не очень нравишься".  
Незримый собеседник рассмеялся.  
– Беледран? Ну неужели у меня такой приятный голос, что за князя принимают… Нет, конечно. Я, увы, пока что никем не правлю. Вот служить и сотрудничать мне доводилось, это правда.  
– А имя ты так и не назвал, – огорчился Каррах. – Тебе не кажется, что это всё-таки невежливо? Я, например, Каррах. А ты кто? Или хоть как к тебе обращаться?  
– Гостям и положено представляться первыми, а? Хотя что тут представляться, ты сам назвал имя – Ридаз. Если полностью, то будет звучать так: Харсин Ридаз, сын Аримета Ридаза и Ауксы Дехенн. Хватит?  
– Чем докажешь? – мрачно бросил Деймос.  
– Да приходите на мостик и посмотрите, – недоуменно ответил собеседник. – Или вы меня в лицо не знаете?  
– Разумнее прийти к нему на мостик и посмотреть,– передал по воксу своим Яго.  
– Ну вот сейчас и придём, – подвёл итог Каррах. – Что, нападение людей Красного уже отбито?  
Не нравилось ему всё это. Что-то щекотало внутри, не давая расслабиться.  
– В лицо, может, и знаем, – упёрся Деймос. – Но кто докажет, что ты именно Ридаз? Может, ты Беледран какой-нибудь, а нам сказки рассказываешь.  
– Я думал, что Ридаз с нами видеться не захочет, а тут…– произнёс по воксу Джай. – Чую ловушку, но ни варпа не понимаю, что именно он задумал. Разве что его действительно тёмные эльдары превратили в этакого сервитора.   
– Никого из них на борту не осталось, – отозвался невидимый командир сперва Карраху. – Учитывая, с кем я работаю, это неудивительно, – он коротко рассмеялся. – Увы, доказать могу лишь собой. Или у вас есть медик, способный генетический анализ сделать? А то местные системы на мои гены и настроены.  
Вот теперь по спине Карраха промаршировали уже не мурашки, а малигнийские тараканы. Жирные, мощные, всеми пятнадцатью лапами протопали по хребту. Интересно, с кем же таким работает Ридаз?..  
– Интересно, кто твой наниматель. Может, и нам к такому податься?..  
– Наниматель? О нет, я не то чтобы служу. Нас… скорее связывает восхитительное чувство братского взаимодоверия. Большего же… – снова смешок. – Я не могу сказать.  
Деймос мог бы ответить Джаю или сказать что-то Карраху либо Ридазу. Но судя по всему, пока Каррах не намозолит язык как следует – вмешиваться бесполезно. Альтернатива – устраивать младшему выволочку прямо тут, на радость Ридазу или тому, кто себя за него выдаёт. Поэтому дуктус молчал, выжидая, когда можно будет вмешаться в беседу так, чтоб его услышали и восприняли.  
Фраза царапнула что-то в памяти. Джай тихо фыркнул и сказал в вокс:  
– Кажется, он на Альфу работает. Это у смертных, которые тем служат, было что-то такое, мол, мы их младшие братья, и я не могу сказать, кто они. Если старшие сами решат представиться, то представятся, а если нет – идите вы подальше. И, может, всё-таки пойдём на этот мостик? Толку стоять, только неподвижную мишень изображаем?   
Малигнийские тараканы стремительно мутировали в тиранидов, но Каррах так и не понял почему.  
Ну и ладно.  
– И правда, идём?– тоже в вокс тихо спросил он.  
А вот паранойя Яго, помноженная на малое знание генетики и хорошее знание демонов и их ритуалов дала свои плоды. Отойдя от остальных метров на десять, он заглянул в варп, не сдерживая себя, чтоб получить знание, которого явно не хватало. И сам металл застонал, когда сила отката рванула его, выжимая из железа кровавые слёзы – и кроваво-красную фигуру.  
Демон с рёвом сорвался с места, вперившись злобными глазами в Яго. Моментально преодолел расстояние, но ещё не успел ударить, лишь занёс меч, испуская волну напоённого кровью ужаса.  
Алая вспышка бешеной ярости оказалась слишком для глаз Карраха. Он вскрикнул, вскинул руку к глазам, защищая их, шарахнулся назад, чуть не налетев спиной на Джая. Как же было страшно. И сейчас рядом не было Вератиона, чтобы за ним скрыться.  
Деймос оценил обстановку моментально. Что ж, кажется – пора посмотреть, на что способна новая игрушка. Главное – не задеть технопровидца.  
– Яго, с дороги!– рявкнул дуктус в вокс-канал.  
Как и в бою со шпилеубийцей – где-то глубоко внутри что-то дрогнуло, но злость и азарт оказались сильнее страха.  
Яго дёрнулся, отшатываясь от раскалённого медного клинка, сделал назад два широких шага и сорвал с пояса инферно-пистолет, стреляя с минимальной дистанции.  
Жаркий луч впился в багровую шкуру демона. Человека он бы убил на месте, но кровопускатель устоял и оскорблённо взвыл от ярости.  
Яго разорвал дистанцию, и у Деймоса появилась возможность стрелять. Тяжёлый огнемёт лёг в ладони неожиданно удобно – так, будто Деймос не впервые взял его в руки, а сроднился с этим оружием за долгие годы. Струя огня на несколько секунд окутала демона и опала. И хотя враг всё ещё оставался жив, не было похоже, что такая жизнь его сильно радует.  
Страх, мерзкий и унизительный, страх перед тем, что хуже смерти – перед тупой яростью хищника – заставил Джая отступать. Он бы не смог прыгнуть вперёд и ударить. Зато рядом с ним был младший, и он общения с демоном не заслужил ещё больше.  
Раптор толкнул Карраха себе за спину, рявкнул:  
– Стреляй в эту дрянь.  
И зашептал молитву Слаанеш. Если кхорнитская тварь рванёт к нему, пусть так. Каррах – хороший стрелок, он её положит.  
Обожжённый и оттого ещё более злой демон сорвался с места. Моментально оказался рядом с Яго, размашисто ударил мечом, стремясь рассечь псайкера пополам – но тот успел увернуться, раскалённый меч зашипел рядом.  
Каррах шарахнулся ещё дальше, но слова Джая всё-таки достигли цели. Плазмаган Каррах сорвал машинально. Самое родное, самое любимое оружие, до последней чёрточки, до последней щербинки известное.  
– Не шевелись, – прошипел он, вскидывая плазмаган и нацеливая его точно над плечом Джая.  
И, невольно, подхватывая читаемую тем шёпотом молитву, только читая её уже не шёпотом – в полный голос.  
– Направь мою руку, Тёмный Принц, его кровь твоя, его суть твоя, и пусть твой враг доставит тебе величайшее наслаждение своей смертью!  
И плазменный шар нашёл свою цель.  
Демон взвыл так, что проняло даже космодесантников. Варп-плоть распалась, клинок раскололся – и кровопускатель исчез, разлетевшись брызгами ихора.  
Несколько секунд царила тишина. Потом из динамиков послышался негромкий смех.  
– Хорошо развлекаетесь, – произнёс голос с одобрением. – Может, после этого всё же зайдёте передохнуть?  
– Уговорил, – Деймос несколько сорвал злость на демоне. Теперь, по крайней мере, не хотелось набить морду Карраху, чтобы заткнулся и дал высказаться командиру. Конечно, молитва Тёмному Принцу заставила Деймоса скривиться… но с другой стороны, к кому и взывать против кхорнитов? – Мы всё равно на мостик собирались. Заодно и тебе в бесстыжие глаза посмотрим, если ты тот, за кого себя выдаёшь.  
– Если верить тому, что я чувствую – то это Ридаз, как вы его себе представляете – и в то же время не он,– предупредил Яго по воксу, стараясь максимально передать тот букет ощущений и понимания, который он обрёл в Имматериуме ценой явления демона. Поджилки тряслись – так близко демона увидеть и выжить доводилось мало кому, и долгие часы, проведённые за книгами о подобных сущностях, не сильно помогли.  
– Какая разница, всё равно шкуру снимать,– фыркнул Деймос.  
– Тогда идём? – оглянулся на них Каррах. И почти подал пример, но вспомнил, что ему сказано сидеть позади, и пропустил кого надо вперёд.  
– Пошли, – вздохнул Яго и двинулся следом за дуктусом. Отойдя метров на двадцать от места, где развоплотился демон, он вновь сконцентрировался, аккуратно усиливая чувства связью с варпом.  
На корабле, похоже, не осталось почти ничего живого. Во всяком случае, за время прохода до мостика Повелителям Ночи встретились только сервиторы, выполнявшие монотонную работу, очищавшие стены, пол и потолок от крови и внутренностей. Не раз попадались трупы членов экипажа и людей Беледрана, изорванные самыми разными способами.  
Но в конце концов впереди замаячили двери мостика с выгравированной восьмиконечной звездой. Удивительно чистые, на них ни капли крови не было. И пока что – закрытые.  
Собственно, вариантов было немного. Особенно если не рассматривать "развернуться и уйти".  
– Ну и дальше что? – вслух поинтересовался Деймос. – Нам откроют, раз уж приглашали – или мы сами должны тут дверь на хрен вынести?  
Вообще-то Ридаз был в чём-то прав, говоря, что командир нервничает. Деймосу в принципе активно не нравилось происходящее – а уж джаево предположение про Альфу хоть и не выглядело слишком достоверным, спокойствия отнюдь не добавляло. Общий же градус подозрительности и недоверчивости выливался в совершенно дурное настроение, и, как следствие – в некоторую нелюбезность.  
Подошедший вторым технопровидец просто нажал на двери, пытаясь их открыть. Приглашали – значит открыто, не открыто – значит, сами откроем, инструментов на это хватает.  
Двери открылись, и взгляду Повелителей Ночи предстал мостик корабля.  
Здесь тоже не осталось никого живого, но картина походила скорее не на резню, а на последствия хирургической операции. Каждый из офицеров был обезглавлен, некоторые – точными ударами рассечены пополам.  
А посреди мостика стоял единственный живой, и именно от него исходило то ощущение, которое Яго никак не мог проанализировать. Впрочем, живой ли?  
Ридаз оказался высоким и плечистым, облачённым в чёрную броню, покрытую слоями пластин. Но на этом сходство с нормальным человеком кончалось. Руки его скорее напоминали чудовищные лапы с лезвиями когтей, за спиной трепетали мощные крылья, мерцающие внутренним светом. Вместо лица красовался череп, охваченный болезненно-жёлтым пламенем, а воздух вокруг фигуры слегка подрагивал.  
Осознать картину удалось лишь через несколько секунд – а до этого по Повелителям Ночи ударила волна сверхъестественного ужаса. Деймос и Ватос выстояли, напрягая волю. Карраха страх словно отбросил на пару шагов, и так же отступил Джай. Яго застыл на месте, скованный волнами варпа, которые словно бились вокруг чужой фигуры.  
И в тишине прозвучало:  
– Добро пожаловать.  
– Ах ты ж [censored] четырежды через Кровожада об демонетку [censored] [censored] [censored]! – вежливо охренел Каррах, шарахнувшись на пару шагов. – Здравствуйте...  
– Харсин Ридаз, полагаю? – Деймос приветливо оскалился под шлемом. – Каррах, потом вымоешь рот с мылом, но по сути я с тобой совершенно согласен.  
То ли существу не понравилась фраза. То ли он увидел, как Деймос рефлекторно потянулся к огнемёту, и оценил общий настрой Повелителей Ночи.  
Но он взметнулся с места, одним движением крыльев перемахнув через половину мостика и оказавшись как раз рядом с десантниками в дверях. Первый взмах его когтей прошёл мимо Деймоса, второй же Повелитель Ночи сумел отвести в сторону огнемётом, на котором остались глубокие царапины.  
– И вам ещё раз добро пожаловать! – с радостью объявил он. – Мне уже стало совсем скучно.  
Понимание того, с чем столкнулся – уже половина. Перед Яго стоял человек, одержимый демоном, скорее всего, тзинчитским. Инферно-пистолет выстрелил в упор, пытаясь повторить успех с кхорнитом.  
Однако успех не спешил повториться – извернувшись, одержимый неожиданно вёртко ушёл в сторону от жаркого луча, пропустив его мимо себя.  
Из-за спины Яго плеснуло варп-энергией – Ватос выбросил в сторону одержимого ослабляющее щупальце своей силы, попытался оплести чужой организм и ударить по его нервной системе. Но Ридаз лишь текуче повёл плечами и крыльями – и разорвал псионические путы как гнилую верёвку.  
И рассмеялся.  
– Скучно, да? Сейчас развеселим, – сквозь зубы пообещал Деймос. Как бывало нередко – вместо того, чтобы испугаться, он разозлился окончательно. Впрочем, Ридазу всё-таки хотелось задать парочку вопросов, прежде чем отправлять его веселиться с Псевданором, который тоже, помнится, скучал в своём дворце. Так что Деймос просто попытался с размаху врезать противнику по голове прикладом огнемёта и оглушить, чтобы взять живьём.  
Удар огнемётом оказался точным и быстрым, пришёлся в голову – но налетел на тот самый подрагивающий воздух, окружавший Ридаза. И бессильно разбился об эту преграду.  
– Я уже веселюсь! – расхохотался огненный череп.  
Позади группы Джай напрягал всю свою волю. Ватос и Яго прямо-таки чувствовали, как раптор пытается переломить себя, сделать шаг – но внушённый страх ещё не давал приблизиться к одержимому.  
Ужас сдавливал горло и оба сердца, но Каррах заставил себя выпрямиться и сдёрнуть из-за плеч лазпушку.  
– Ты скучный, – прямо заявил он, наводя её на тварь. Благо, сложно было промахнуться. Злобное веселье гигантского зверя, сытого и играющегося с добычей, било по глазам. – Веселится он... как веселиться в такой скукотище?  
Луч выплеснулся вперёд, упёрся прямо в затвердевающий вокруг Ридаза воздух... и тот внезапно поддался. В ауре одержимого отразилось изумление – он явно ожидал, что его защита не подведёт. Но подвела, и жаркий выстрел врезался в тело.  
Тело Ридаза набухло мощными мышцами, словно изменяясь на глазах – но энергия лазерного выстрела проложила себе путь внутрь, прорезая броню, испепеляя плоть. Луч вырвался из спины одержимого, распахав пару пультов и разогрев иллюминатор.  
Удар оказался слишком силён, и тело начало распадаться на глазах. Пылающий взгляд одержимого остановился на Каррахе.  
– Этот сосуд слишком слаб, – протрещало пламя вокруг черепа. – Он был слаб, когда позвал меня против врагов. Глупцы. Увидимся...  
И он словно взорвался изнутри.  
Ошмётки плоти и костей, брызги крови, куски металла – мостик окатило сплошным ливнем. По чувствам Яго и Ватоса ударила волна варпа, оттолкнувшая всех Астартес, и на мгновение приоткрывшая щель между реальностью и Имматериумом, на миг влившая яд в плоть и кровь...  
...и тут всё затихло. Одержимый полностью исчез из чувств псайкеров.  
– Спасибо, Каррах, – Яго снял шлем и начал протирать визор, рутинными движениями избавляясь от страха. Одержимость высшим демоном была ему внове, а уж схватка с таким вообще перетряхнула.  
Каррах заморгал, опуская оружие.  
– И что... и всё? – недоверчиво спросил он. – И... и вообще всё? И... и всё, что ли?..  
Когда демон покинул корабль Ридаза, Деймоса словно окатило волной холода. Пробрало до костей, снежными колкими иголочками расцвело внутри, на миг выморозило изнутри сами кости – и схлынуло. Деймос встряхнулся, скидывая секундное оцепенение, и обернулся к Карраху:  
– Получается, так. Ридаз сдох и ничего нам не расскажет – разве только с помощью омофагии можно узнать что-то недавнее... но не имя того, кто натравил его на "Фалько". Демон вернулся в варп, и призывать его обратно для допроса лично у меня нет ни малейшего желания. Так что – только если остались какие-то записи. И да... – он обвёл варбанду взглядом. – У нас теперь есть второй корабль. Точнее – наш собственный корабль и союзный нам "Фалько". И кажется, – Деймос повернулся к Джаю и Яго, – на нашем корабле уже есть капитан и навигатор.  
– Только это, у нас у всех доспехи герметичные, а?.. Давайте уйдём всё равно, – внезапно сказал Каррах, рассматривающий мостик. Лазпушка оружие хорошее – но порой чересчур мощное. – А то я, кажется, того... залепил в основное окно, и сейчас основной иллюминатор лопнет к варпу. И мы туда улетим, потому что воздух... в общем, давайте в другом месте решим! Мне не нравятся вон те трещины...  
Яго вздохнул и пошевелил ботинком жалкие остатки бывшего капитана корабля.  
– Я тебя разочарую, но после демона это для поедания не годится. Я сейчас посмотрю, на что годится остальной корабль.  
– У меня доспех герметичный, – отозвался Деймос. – Остальные?  
– Доспех может быть сколько угодно герметичным, но мне не нравится идея болтаться в холодном космосе, перед этим прошибив собой окно, – грустно отозвался Каррах, ненавязчиво отступая в коридор. – Можно, я назад пойду? Я же тут не нужен?..  
– Иди, – кивнул Деймос. – Забери Ватоса, и идите за Змееловом.  
– Иди, у меня тоже герметичен. Надо дверь закрыть, и тока воздуха не хватит нас выкинуть, – кивнул новоявленный навигатор. Особых проблем он от разгерметизации не ожидал, ну нечем дышать – гравитация-то не теряется, а сдуть десантника ветром – надо постараться. – Сейчас поищу управление бронепластинами, чтоб дыру таки закрыть.  
– Ага, – радостно согласился Каррах. – Идём, Ватос, я тебе тогда заодно расскажу, как я так!..  
Он ухватил биоманта за руку и решительно потащил его назад.  
Деймос просто активировал магнитные подошвы, чтобы оставаться на месте, и наблюдал, чем занят Яго. Тот внимательно осматривал пульты, пытаясь активировать дополнительную защиту мостика. Потом просто оторвал одну из пластин, подошёл окну, куда со свистом утекал воздух, и воткнул в дыру кусок металла, в качестве сварочного аппарата воспользовавшись инферно-пистолетом.  
– До ремонта продержится. Сейчас разберусь, в каком состоянии наш новый крейсер. Адмирал, как мы его назовём?  
Деймос насмешливо фыркнул – и, хотя обращение откровенно льстило, всё же поправил:  
– Пока – всё ещё дуктус. Надо подумать, желательно – всей командой. Потому что нам всем на этом летать.  
– Ты веришь в коллективное творчество? – усмехнулся Яго, копаясь в капитанском пульте. Тот пострадал ещё до вторжения и упорно отказывался выводить на гололиты параметры корабля и прочую диагностику. Выводило только самые базовые данные, по которым было понятно, что работают основные системы, броня пробита на двадцать процентов, и прочие важные мелочи.  
– Скорее – перед тем, как принимать решение, предпочитаю выслушать все мнения, если есть возможность. А сейчас она есть.  
Тем временем Каррах в компании с Ватосом добрались до места, где оставили Змеелова. Его там, однако, не оказалось, лишь на полу виднелись капли крови.  
Ожил вокс.  
– До меня тут дополз чешуйчатый мутант, бормочет, что от "воинов в тёмном",– деловито сообщил Ирвэс. – Затащил, слежу. Что у вас?   
– У нас всё нормально, тут какой-то одержимый, ему было скучно и я его грохнул, нас почему-то очень не любят, и ещё там на мостике окно лопнуло,– задумчиво сообщил Каррах новости в порядке важности. – Устрой там чешуйчатого поудобнее, сейчас мы с Ватосом придём, и Ватос его посмотрит.   
Коготь Пустоты какое-то время озадаченно молчал.  
– Хорошо сходили,– констатировал он.  
– Ага,– согласился Каррах. – А, ещё Яго успел вызвать демона, но демона мы тоже убили! Всё, сейчас будем, я тебе сам всё перескажу.   
– Зато теперь корабль полностью наш,– вклинился Деймос. м– И нам приводить его в порядок, набирать экипаж, обустраивать под свои вкусу и так далее. Так что мы с Яго пока остаёмся тут, а вы возвращаетесь и отправляете к нам Фортиса, он тут пригодится.  
Пульт показал себя весьма упрямым, и даже в варпе Яго не сумел понять, как пройти этот крепкий орешек в обозримом будущем. Поэтому он плюнул на сканер и стал обыскивать трупы, включая и пытаясь заставить работать остальные пульты. Времени хватало, трупов – тоже, а какие-нибудь декодирующие кольца, оружие или прочие образчики технологии с умерших офицеров могли быть бесценны. То же силовое поле с бывшего капитана вполне могло быть технологией, а не демоническим даром.  
– Да, может Фортис сумеет заставить этот когитатор показать нам, что здесь произошло, или хотя бы запись последних приказов с мостика. Я пока не могу убедить корабль, что я имею право отдавать приказы.  
– Попробуй оторвать руку Ридаза и нажимать на кнопки его пальцами, – посоветовал Деймос – Ридаз же говорил, что всё завязано на его генокод.  
– Это сплошные когти, – ругнулся технопровидец. – Подождём Фортиса, может, он имел больше опыта с такими замками.  
– Можно попробовать обратиться за помощью к экипажу, – Деймос размышлял вслух. – Но весь вопрос в том, насколько сильно им был дорог Ридаз. И получим ли мы миллион благодарностей – или бунт, который придётся безжалостно давить.  
– Офицеры мертвы. У нас есть нижний чин, которого сейчас Ватос приведёт в чувство, лечение – быстрое заклинание. Но кроме отношения экипажа к бывшему кэпу мы мало что от него узнаем, – уточнил Яго.  
– Если мы узнаем, что экипаж думал о капитане – это уже будет неплохо. Ну и потом, Змеелов местный, так что в принципе может знать кучу полезных мелочей. И ещё, – Деймос помолчал пару секунд. – Я не заметил, чтобы нам при абордаже пригодилось зрение Карраха, медицинские таланты Ватоса или твои видения – так что с расшифровкой и толкованием пророчеств тебе ещё тренироваться и тренироваться. Но… глупо спорить, что на этот раз Каррах в самом деле обеспечил нам быструю и лёгкую победу.  
– Если бы пророчества были точны и поддавались правильному толкованию всегда... – начал было провидец, потом махнул рукой: – Впрочем, понимаю, предсказание сработало странно. Чешуйчатого надо было лечить сразу, я смотрел и не видел то, на что смотрю, а имело ли значение особое зрение на момент попадания, сейчас никто не скажет. У Карраха, видимо, такая удача – кто-то огребёт, или он или враг.  
Деймос философски пожал плечами:  
– В любой разборке обычно одна из сторон огребает от другой. Либо мы – либо от нас. Либо Каррах – либо от Карраха. Это вопрос не удачи, а статистики.  
– Кстати, об омофагии, – Яго подошёл к одному из офицеров, бедолаге, которому не повезло сразу умереть, и он пытался уползти. Не уполз, и уже после смерти потерял голову. – Ты или я? А потом я думаю наведаться в навигаторскую, раз уж я навигатор.  
Навигаторскую часть на имперских кораблях прикрывали и снаружи и изнутри, так что провидец честно надеялся, что там могли выжить. Либо уцелеть книги и карты, что тоже было очень важным подспорьем.  
– Почему "или"? – не понял Деймос. – Мы оба можем. Причём выбор тут весьма богатый, и чего не знал один из мёртвых – мог знать другой. Что тут с воздухом сейчас, можно снять шлем?

Дальнейшие дела были не столько сложными, сколько длительными. Прибывший на корабль Ридаза Фортис изучил генетический сканер и констатировал, что разобраться он сможет, но это займёт часов двенадцать. Перчатка из плоти Ридаза – того, что осталось – вполне должна помочь работать с оным сканером. Полностью убрать систему в полевых условиях было невозможно, слишком многое на неё было замкнуто.  
Заодно провели общий осмотр корабля и пришли к выводу: нет, в полевых условиях, тем более здесь, полностью восстановить его невозможно. Рейдер даже идти мог лишь на половинной скорости.  
На мостике Деймос и Яго попробовали применить омофагию. Увы, их постигла неудача – в сознании отпечаталось лишь ощущение безумного, парализующего страха. Поразмыслив, Деймос привлёк и остальных братьев – вдруг кому повезёт?  
У Ватоса не вышло, видимо, мешали остаточные ощущения от ухода демона. А вот Каррах, Джай и Фортис определённого успеха добились.  
Офицеры мостика были рождены на корабле, в первую очередь сосредотачивались на своих обязанностях. Кораблём командовал Ридаз, и его приказы никто не оспаривал – остался эмоциональный отпечаток властности. Похоже, что в пылающий череп его лицо обратилось уже давно – так мелькало в воспоминаниях.  
Особенно ярко запечатлелись последние события. Корабль ушёл в Ничейную Зону через владения Псевданора, Ридаз большую часть времени проводил в своих покоях и лишь изредка требовал отчёты, похоже, был чем-то занят. Потом внезапно корабль был атакован миниатюрным и очень лёгким рейдером – ещё меньше самого корабля Ридаза, но наносившим неожиданно мощные удары. Завязался пустотный бой, высадились абордажники, чужак спешно отступил. Ридаз, переменившись в лице, ринулся к себе в каюту, оставив офицеров руководить обороной.  
А потом двери открылись, и всё затопило ужасом.

Змеелов, оказавшись в лазарете "Фалько", достаточно быстро пришёл в себя. Слабым голосом он постепенно ответил на все вопросы любопытного Карраха.  
Как оказался на корабле? Родился тут. Хотя и не из почтенного рода, только родители поступили на борт. Но зато всё равно стал старшиной одной из оборонно-абордажных команд.  
Что думал о Ридазе? Хозяин корабля, что тут ещё сказать. Всем владеет, лучше не противоречить, приказы выполнять. Но в целом Змеелов его и видел-то очень редко и вообще считал, что чем дальше от начальства – тем спокойнее.  
Схожие настроения, по мнению мутанта, царили и во всём экипаже. Ридаз не был дурным хозяином, но и не пользовался абсолютной любовью среди обычных матросов и бойцов. Большинство, правда, не видело никакого смысла от него уходить.

Разобраться с мозгом навигатора Яго не удалось. Нет, покои колдуна он нашёл, и вскрыл дверь без особенных сложностей. И даже нашёл тело в тонкой белой мантии.  
Только тело. Голова отсутствовала полностью, большая часть книг и бумаг была сложена в соседней комнате и тщательно, даже педантично, сожжена. "Принюхавшись" к остаточной ауре, Яго заключил, что сжигали определённо варп-пламенем. А срез шеи нёс на себе не менее отчётливый отпечаток варпа, и создавалось впечатление, что голову снесли ударом отточенных когтей.

Затем Повелители Ночи, вызвав с "Фалько" помощь, тщательно прочесали рейдер. Сол-хан, подумав, отправил туда и отданных Хенрикой людей, резонно заключив, что они на своих астероидах привыкли копаться в тоннелях и искать там всякое.  
Решение оказалось верным: именно лидер проданных Хенрикой бойцов верно оценил внутреннюю архитектуру корабля и отыскал отсеки с ещё живыми людьми. Их оказалось от силы пара сотен, и причина тому выяснилась очень быстро.  
Абордаж, конечно, не мог унести жизни всех тысяч людей на борту. А вот изменение условий в отсеках – очень даже могло. Так и было: большинство отсеков оказались забиты трупами. Где-то выкачали весь кислород, где-то – накачали горючий газ и зажгли, куда-то перенаправили ядовитые испарения... Многие способы.  
Причину тому даже искать не требовалось. Так свободно распоряжаться системами корабля мог лишь обладатель капитанского доступа.  
Подытожив всю собранную информацию, Деймос задумался.  
– Если пылающий череп был давно – получается, и демон был давно? Тогда почему он активировался только сейчас?  
– Насколько мне известно, есть такой дар Хаоса, когда череп выглядит как объятый пламенем, но не сгорает – объяснил Яго, проводя инвентаризацию обычного вооружения. Корабль его несколько разочаровывал, как будто его специально выводили из строя.  
Деймос кивнул.  
– Понятно. Что ж, тогда, по крайней мере, можно предположить, чего ради Ридаз убивал своих же людей: гекатомба для демона. Но чего он настолько испугался, что готов был пожертвовать практически всем, что имел, лишь бы избежать грозящей участи? Впрочем, этот вопрос стоит задавать Беледрану.  
– Есть такой дар, – подтвердил Каррах, между делом выбирающий из трупов кусочки поаппетитнее. Он узнал, что надо, но чего вкусной еде-то было пропадать? – У нас был такой в племени, ещё до того, как я в Астартес удрал. Жуткое зрелище. Его жена вечно с сожжённым лицом ходила. Что за гекатомба-то?  
Последний вопрос адресовался Деймосу, начавшему болтать умными словами.  
– Не знаю, кому надо задавать такой вопрос, но падла он был первосортнейшая, – мрачно фыркнул Джай. Капитан, который так легко отдаёт свою команду, в его глазах был где-то на уровне нурглитов. Мерзость! Услышав вопрос Карраха, он хмуро пояснил: – Большое жертвоприношение.  
– И ещё один момент... – Деймос задумчиво постукивал пальцами по висящему на бедре болтеру. – Ридаз прошёл в Ничейную Зону через Псевданора. Не похоже, что с боем – иначе бы владения Псевданора были куда менее прилизанными. Значит – договорился. Не может ли быть так, что Псевданор, зная, по чьему следу мы идём, намеренно нас задерживал? И не связано ли это как-то с тем грузом, который Псевданор сюда отправил?  
– А! – понятливо закивал Каррах. – А мне показалось, что сначала демон пришёл, а потом все померли... – он выудил из очередного трупа остатки печени. Критически осмотрел, затем пожал плечами и закинул в рот. – Ну, у Псевданора уже не спросишь. Зря вы труп не взяли.  
– Думаешь, это демон так развлекался? Насколько я понимаю, демон бы убивал с более близкого расстояния, чтобы повеселее было. Хотя кто его знает... – в такой вариант хотелось поверить. Демон, подчинивший себе капитана – это одно, а вот капитан-тварь...  
Джай глянул на то, как угощается Каррах, но ничего говорить не стал. Пусть пытается омофагию ещё попробовать, может, что полезное выудит.  
– Это если бы демону надо было развлечься, – пожал плечами Каррах, переходя к следующему трупу. – Красивая... была. А если Ридаз позвал демона, чтобы что-то ликвидировать, а тот такой – о, ликвидировать, это я умею, щас я тебе всё тут ликвидирую и тебя вместе с этим! – и пошёл веселиться массовыми убийствами... и вообще, больше смертей – больше ему еды. Больше еды – это хорошо. А когтями в любом случае меньше нарежешь, – вечно голодный мыш мерил всех своими категориями. – Но на мостике не знали, что творится в отсеках, – добавил он внезапно, прожевав кусочек лёгкого женщины. Жевалось плохо, надо было бы его сперва вымочить в молоке, потом зажарить или затушить... а сырым жестковато пошло, и Каррах снова полез в брюшную полость искать печёнку.  
– То есть на мостик не поступали сигналы. Значит, либо они все были перепуганы насмерть, и не понимали, что к чему, либо Ридаз сам как-то нарушил связь, – задумчиво сказал Джай. – Он же не планировал, что демон заселится в него и выжрет ему мозг, значит, этот ублюдок не собирался рассказывать офицерам, что пожертвовал командой ради призыва демона. Соврал бы потом что-нибудь, мол, враги коварным планом проникли в системы корабля...  
– Или просто берёг офицеров на десерт, – предположил Деймос. – Когда уже станет понятно, что приказы с мостика идут, а выполнять их некому. Либо офицеры были в курсе того, что Ридаз призвал демона, но по каким-то причинам верили в свой иммунитет. Или – были запуганы настолько, что не смели предпринять ничего против.  
– Ну тут уж понятия не имею, – прожевав очередной кусочек печёнки, Каррах сыто икнул и посмотрел дальше. – А куда мы всё это денем?  
– В перерабатывающую установку, на белковые брикеты, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Во всяком случае – свежатину.  
– Но, это... а можно дурацкий вопрос? – Каррах обдумывал, хочет ли он ещё, но какую-то неуловимую вопросительную мысль успел поймать за хвост. – А разве не капитан решает? Корабль-то его. И трупы, получается, тоже. Ой. Извини, Джай, я тебе потом верну... ну, сколько я там съел.  
Джай тихо фыркнул:  
– Ничего возвращать не надо. К этим трупам мы отношение имеем очень условно, так что... мне без разницы, куда они пойдут. Всё одно их даже не мы убили, их демон положил или прежний капитан. Сейчас важнее, во что душа корабля после такого превратилась. Может, если не в брикеты, а всё же похоронить нормально, ну, сжечь, то духу машины легче дышать будет.  
Он не шутил и не издевался – для рождённого на корабле вера в то, что у громадной летающей машины есть своеобразные чувства по отношению к команде, была абсолютной.  
– Возможно, и так, – не стал спорить Деймос. – У нас вроде есть умельцы говорить с духом машины? Пусть спросят.  
Каррах задумчиво посмотрел на трупы, потом снова на Джая.  
– Может, мне извиниться? – задумчиво спросил он. Каррах был предельно серьёзен, уяснив, что к подобным вещам здесь, в Вихре, надо относиться без всякого смеха. – Я бы не хотел обижать корабль. Но это всё равно, ну, уже не живая его команда, так?.. Но всё равно.  
– Знаешь, хуже не будет. Извинись, – серьёзно ответил Джай. – Мы взяли куски мяса, чтобы понять, что тут происходило. Мы не хотели насмехаться ни над кораблём, ни над мёртвыми. Дух корабля, мы не желали нанести тебе оскорбление.  
– Ты не обижаешь корабль, стараясь понять, что случилось. Некоторые корабли даже порадовались бы. Наверное, – кивнул Яго. – Но капитан, убивающий корабль... Фортис, ты хоть о каком-то ритуале связи с духом корабля слышал?  
– Ритуалы есть, и воззвать вполне можно. Но их детали обычно держат при себе механикус или техноколдуны. И те, и другие – не слишком любят делиться тайнами. Плюс – к каждому духу свой подход нужен, характеры-то разные.  
– Ясно. Ну, попробуем договориться с этим духом. Вот его можно и спросить, что, с его точки зрения, нужно делать с телами, – Джай уже чувствовал ответственность за этот корабль. И устроить команде нормальные, с точки зрения корабля, похороны – было хорошим шагом для того, чтобы договориться.  
– И как с ним поговорить? – поинтересовался Каррах. – Это, наверное, надо в машинное отделение идти, да? И кстати, а там из выживших техников не осталось? Может, там что скажут?  
– Я поищу на тему ритуалов, а пока – надо вытаскивать корабль отсюда. – Яго связался с Сол-ханом, чтоб уточнить технические детали. – Капитан, насколько реально вытащить отсюда корабль почти без экипажа? Двигатели живы, система управления работает, но всё на минимальных оборотах.  
– Непростая задача, но решаемая, – помедлив, ответил Сол-хан. – Придётся скрепить его с нашим, у нас нужное оборудование есть. Если поле Геллера работает – то и в варп так можно нырнуть. Ясное дело, скорость и маневренность нам это подрежет очень сильно.  
– А насколько быстро можно расцепиться в случае чего? – уточнил Деймос.  
– Если крепить с учётом того? Не более часа.  
– Сейчас проверим, как и что тут работает, – откликнулся Джай. – Если вы готовы тянуть корабль на буксире, то мы с Яго разберёмся, способен ли корабль уйти в варп.  
– Кому-то в принципе придётся тут остаться, – Деймос глянул на братьев. – И, возможно, в дополнение к тем, кто выжил, перевести сюда какую-то часть экипажа "Фалько" – просто чтоб было кому проследить за кораблём, пока его тащат. Осталось решить, куда лететь. Каррах, где в Вихре можно поставить корабль на нормальный ремонт? Знаешь какие-нибудь места?  
– Эээээ... – Каррах оторвался от разглядывания трупов и начал загибать пальцы. – Ну за ремонтом – это сразу на Выработки лететь, нигде лучше, чем там, не ремонтируют. Мы на Поликсе раньше ремонтировались. Можно на Железный Перекрёсток глянуть, там торговый центр, нейтральная зона, поискать ремонтников, но Выработки лучше. На Перекрёстке команду набирать проще, особенно редкую всякую. Астропаты, навигаторы, такое вот всё. А так... подумать надо.  
– Выработки и Перекрёсток? А сколько до них лететь?  
Деймос не слишком разбирался в межзвёздных перелётах и в ремонте, так что не смог бы сам определить, как далеко "Фалько" сможет утащить повреждённый корабль.  
– Как варп скажет, – лаконично сказал Каррах.  
– Сколько бы ни лететь, а есть кое-что поближе, те же владения Джетангира, – пожал плечами Джай. – Ладно, Каррах, ты про техников упоминал. Пошли с ними общаться. Яго занят разговором с Сол-Ханом, его лучше не отвлекать.  
– Пошли, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Посмотрим, чего удастся выяснить.  
Выжившие были изрядно напуганы, мрачные фигуры Повелителей Ночи делу никак не помогали. Но помощники с Кёрса выделили из этой толпы явных лидеров, а Каррах, пустив в ход своё обаяние, сумел их разговорить.  
Посвящённых техников здесь не было. Оказалось где-то с десяток человек, которым доверяли обслуживание систем – так что они хотя бы знали, что и где нажать.  
– Только не надейтесь, что они сумеют чего чинить, – сплюнул один из кёрсийцев, бритоголовый мужчина со сложной татуировкой на черепе.  
– Тыкать в кнопки умеют, понять, что там творится – не-а, – поддержала его женщина, очень на него похожая. Только с шапкой тёмных волос и более бедной татуировкой, придававшей лицу схожесть с маской.  
Каррах, выполнивший свою задачу и чуть разговоривший народ, вопросительно покосился на Джая, а затем отступил назад, давая ему дорогу.  
– Ты теперь тут капитан, – негромко сказал он, – тебе тут решать. Я вот тебе нашёл, с кем говорить и кого использовать, а ты решай.  
– А вы сами сможете? – спросил Джай. – Вы специалисты, вы лучше меня понимаете, кто и что здесь знает. Если да, берите здешних, которые могут вам помочь, и пойдём разбираться, как тут что работает. Например, не изгадил ли демон-капитан поле Геллера.  
С точки зрения Повелителя Ночи, это было бы очень в духе варп-твари.  
Кёрсийцы переглянулись.  
– Мы в технике слабо понимаем, – признал мужчина.  
– Мы по людям больше, – добавила женщина.  
– Вот понять, кто чего умеет и не трусит ли...  
– Вот это к нам.  
– Можем просто их напрячь и присмотреть, кто лучше справляется.  
– Потом вам доложить.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Джай. – Ладно, тогда начнём проверку с тем, что есть. Я ставлю перед ними задачу, вы смотрите, как её выполняют, – он окинул взглядом десяток техников. – Нужно проверить системы корабля. Мне надо знать, сможет ли он нырнуть в варп. Первым делом – проверка генераторов поля Геллера.  
Проверка заняла довольно много времени, но людям с "Фалько" всё равно надо было обеспечить стыковку кораблей. За это время техники под присмотром кёрсийцев провели изучение всего, что могли, регулярно докладывая Джаю и получая новые указания.  
Выяснилось, что двигатели до ремонта могут работать лишь на половинную мощность. Плазменный реактор был цел, варп-двигатель – тоже. Поле Геллера, насколько могли судить сами люди, работало нормально. Системы жизнеобеспечения в целом работали прилично, особенно если провести минимальные ритуалы и отключить их в тех отсеках, где всё равно никого не было.  
А вот оружейные системы были разнесены почти полностью. Авгур-массивы были также очень серьёзно покорёжены, внешняя броня тоже нуждалась в починке. Генераторы пустотных щитов могли бы работать от силы час-два.  
В целом техники справлялись, как и заявили потом кёрсийцы. Они сперва утверждали, что ещё не разбираются, но кёрсийцы выдвинули контрдовод – недостаток умения должно было компенсировать знакомство с этим конкретным кораблём. Оказались правы.  
Джай, постепенно сживающийся с ролью капитана, отдал приказ о ритуалах и о том, чтобы отключить системы жизнеобеспечения в пустых отсеках. Он похвалил что техников за работу, что кёрсийцев – за их руководство.  
В целом, корабль мог идти на буксире, о чём Повелитель Ночи сообщил Сол-хану. Да, с точки зрения боя это был полный ноль, но так или иначе, с почти отсутствующей командой пока что корабль был бы грузом вне зависимости от состояния генераторов пустотных щитов и оружия.  
Яго застрял в навигаторской, мучительно пытаясь что-то придумать, а потом начал аккуратно вычерчивать вокруг сгоревших книг сложный рисунок. Сама идея была простой и незатейливой – восстановить утраченное; немыслимо сложной её делал недостаток знаний и ингредиентов. Работа с демонами Меняющего Пути – а именно к подобным сущностям и относились те, кто мог восстановить книги – была сложной и долгой, но других вариантов было недостаточно. Прокладывать курс вообще без знаний Яго не мог, а навигация к неизвестным ему, но известным навигатору Выработкам обещала много сюрпризов. Поэтому провидец, перебирая в пальцах фокус, искал ответы в памяти, усиливая воспоминания взглядом в будущее.  
Будущее посмеялось. Примерно четверть нужных ингредиентов была просто неизвестна – провидец помнил, как они выглядят, но не мог даже сказать название. Примерно половина остального была просто недоступна. Поэтому, просидев минут пятнадцать, Яго связался с "адмиралом" и предложил.  
– Дуктус, может, к Джетангиру оттащим это для начала?

– В общем, у нас есть три варианта, – подвёл итоги Каррах на общем собрании, задумчиво глядя то на Деймоса, то на Джая, то на вокс с Яго. Перед собой на полу он расставил несколько банок, найденных при обходе корабля – расставил так, чтобы те сложились в более-менее известные ему расположения мест, и задумчиво подкидывал на ладони ножики смертных, в его руках смотрящиеся мелкими дротиками. – В Спираль к Джетангиру – но там не средства решают, там связи, – первая банка оказалась сбита метким броском. – На Перекрёсток – удобно набрать команду, но с ремонтом... не знаю. Решают средства, – ещё один бросок, ещё одна банка покатилась по полу. – На Выработках отличные ремонтники, но команды – нифига. Тоже средства решают, там и без связей можно, – третья банка оказалась пробита насквозь. – Так что куда мы в итоге?  
– У нас есть карты на Выработки или на Перекрёсток? – уточнил Яго. – Эти я восстановить не смогу в обозримом будущем.  
– У нас есть карты всего Вихря, полностью, – откликнулся Деймос. – Мы их у Хенрики заработали. Что касается имеющихся вариантов... Средства у нас, как ни парадоксально, пока есть – мы потратили ещё не весь приз с Гонок. Кстати, участие в Гонках нам предложил тот же Джетангир – в итоге довеском к информации, за которую мы платили услугой, мы получили богатство и репутацию. Есть надежда, что и за ремонт мы сможем расплатиться чем-то разумным, а не балаганом вроде того что мы устроили Псевданору. И, если я правильно понимаю, Джетангир ближе, чем Выработки или Перекрёсток, а пока наш новый корабль не встанет в док, "Фалько" будет весьма уязвим. Отсюда вывод: мы летим к Джетангиру, а дальше разберёмся.  
– Полностью согласен, – вскинул голову Джай. – Кораблю сейчас чем ближе, тем лучше.  
Новое имя он пока не дал, называть старым не хотел.  
– Сол-хан, – передал Деймос по межкорабельной связи. – Мы идём в гости к Джетангиру. Сколько времени это может занять?  
– С нынешним грузом? – откликнулся капитан. – Дней десять где-то, если ничего не случится. Я вроде уже понял, как здешнее пространство работает, и все те же карты поизучал. Вот на маршрут, который здесь называют "дуга Кесселя" – не знаю, кто это – я не стал бы ложиться, а к нашему знакомому доведу уверенно.  
– А что за дуга? – уточнил Каррах заинтригованно.  
– Сам не знаю, – безмятежно ответил Сол-хан. – Помечена как "пролетишь быстро – прославишься, полетишь медленно – не вернёшься".  
– Мы-то сейчас полетим крайне медленно, – хмыкнул Деймос. – Конечно, может быть, было бы интересно выяснить, куда пропали все остальные неторопливые, а то и вытащить их оттуда обратно в обмен на что-то ценное. Но предлагаю подумать об этом в следующий раз.  
Вскоре все приготовления были завершены. Малый экипаж на борту захваченного рейдера обеспечил работу двигателей, "Фалько" увлёк пострадавшего собрата за собой. Неспешно и размеренно два корабля преодолели пустоту, оставляя позади смерти и таинственных существ.  
Впереди ждала Изорванная Спираль, готовая предложить многое и столь же многое взять взамен.


	13. Приключение шестое. ВОПРОСЫ И ОТВЕТЫ, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повелители Ночи принимают участие в дележе наследия Псевданора. Каррах ОПЯТЬ. Возвращение к Джетангиру и неожиданное письмо.

Два корабля медленно выползли в уже привычное пространство Спирали, на территорию Псевданора. Бывшую территорию – хозяин пал, и теперь его королевство досталось на поживу соседям. Они времени не теряли: не так уж много времени Повелители Ночи провели в Ничейной Зоне, но это пространство уже кишело судами иных пиратов, деловито разбиравшихся с астероидами и остатками дворцов и складов. Друг другу они не мешали, словно следуя некоей неслышимой договорённости.  
"Фалько" и трофей они тоже не трогали. Более того – корабли Повелителей Ночи явно узнали, и связисты доложили, что с некоторых из них поступают краткие вокс-сообщения с содержанием "отлично сработали!", "спасибо, только с нами такого не повторяйте", "неплохо вышло, мы про вас какопоэму исполним" и так далее.  
Один из кораблей, ближе к окраине обозримых владений Псевданора привлёк внимание сперва Сол-хана, а потом и десантников.  
На его бортах светились эмблемы Джетангира Проницательного.  
– А вот и сам Джетангир пожаловал. Действительно, проницательный человек, – усмехнулся Джай. – Интересно, трудно ли было просчитать, что Повелители Ночи рассорятся с Псевданором? Или, как там в той книге, чтобы предсказать Лаю неприятности, хватало знать характер Лая?  
– Воистину, на ловца и зверь бежит! – оценил Деймос. – На самом деле, если уж Ирия находилась в свите Псевданора – не исключено, что другие представители Джетангира тоже паслись неподалёку, а получив от леди свежую информацию, быстро явились наложить лапу на что-нибудь интересное. Ну и о Псевданоре наш проницательный союзник явно знает побольше нашего, так что мог и предположить, что великий князь нарвётся быстро и эффективно. Сол-хан, свяжись с ними. Пока просто поприветствуем. На сообщения с других кораблей тоже можно отвечать – что-нибудь типа "и вам удачи", проявим вежливость.  
Каррах был счастлив и общителен. Так и тянуло рассылать ответные сообщения типа "спасибо, как-нибудь повторим", "ладно, вас вычеркнули", "билеты на концерт с исполнением пришлите, нам тоже интересно послушать, беруши возьмём свои". Так что, едва услышав предложение Деймоса, он рванул к связистам, быстренько надиктовывая ответы.  
Беседу особо не поддержали, видимо, послания были действительно данью местному этикету. А вот с корабля Джетангира ответили.  
"Приветствуем доблестных воинов и надеемся, что благословение Пантеона отразится на вас желаемым вами образом. Если вы изъявите желание встретиться с нашим кораблём, мы будем рады что принять вас, что известить повелителя Джетангира.  
_Мириана Белизна, капитан "Стрелы времени"_  
Деймос коротко оглядел команду:  
– Думаю, в гости к ним идти – можно, но нет особого смысла. Разве что просто так отдохнуть в нормальных условиях, без пышных пиров, великолепных яств, изысканного светского общества и прочей дряни. И к Джетангиру они вряд ли двинутся немедленно, наверняка тут ещё есть что пограбить. Так что если мы не хотим просто мило посидеть или присоединиться к грабежу – пусть передаёт Джетангиру, что мы идём к нему.  
Впрочем, если у варбанды были другие мнения – сейчас вполне хватало времени и возможностей выслушать всех и прийти к коллегиальному решению.  
– По мне, имеет смысл встретиться и присоединиться к грабежу. Хорошие отношения полезны, добыча тоже, – откликнулся Джай. Как бы там ни было, но союзничество с Джетангиром оказалось успешным, значит, стоит его поддерживать.  
– Лишь бы нас не пограбили, – прокомментировал Яго, здраво считая корабль, который тащат на ремонт добычей не хуже многих. – Пожрать и у Джетангира можно.  
– Мы уже вроде бы продемонстрировали, что об нас лучше зубы не точить, – хмыкнул Деймос. – Каррах, твоё мнение?  
Фортис по-прежнему пропадал в технических отсеках, Ватос – в апотекарионе. Посему их мнение Деймос решил не учитывать: не пришли – сами виноваты.  
– Я за любой хипеш, кроме голодовки, – отозвался Каррах, отрываясь от увлечённого составления обратных писем вежливости.  
– Значит – остаёмся и смотрим, что ещё мы не вынесли ценного, – подытожил Деймос. – При этом держимся поближе к джетангировым людям, чтоб было видно, что мы вместе. Сол-хан, запроси у Мирианы текущую обстановку и уточни местные правила приличия: куда можно пойти покопаться, чтоб не наступить на хвост кому-то из этих милых людей? Да, и свистните сюда кто-нибудь Ирию с Адальфаааром – они могут знать, где и что тут стоит поискать целенаправленно.  
Получив чёткие распоряжения, команда взялась за дело. Пилот провёл аккуратный манёвр, подведя "Фалько" и трофей поближе к "Стреле времени". Сол-хан установил вокс-контакт и посвятил около получаса беседе с высокой женщиной с ястребиным профилем и заплетёнными в косу белыми волосами. После того он сообщил:  
– Пока что тут действует "закон мёртвой учтивости". То есть, кто первый успел к интересному фрагменту – тому он и принадлежит, если другие его очень хотят, то принято разрешать вопрос не стрельбой кораблей, а торговлей или поединками чемпионов.  
– Отлично, мне нравятся такие правила, – кивнул Деймос. – Куда нам было бы хорошо успеть первыми? И да, ещё момент. Из псевданоровой камарильи я свернул шею только этому... Гордыне. Остальные пятеро разбежались – и не исключено, что мы о них ещё услышим. Даже если Праздности будет лень предпринимать какие-то телодвижения – остаются ещё четверо. Мириану тоже стоит предупредить.  
Сзади послышались шаги: порог рубки как раз переступили Ирия и Адальфааар. Художница, услышав слова Деймоса, улыбнулась и глянула на придворного. Тот кивнул:  
– Да, я тоже полагаю, что любые значимые капитаны готовы... но вы не менее правы, предупреждения не бывают излишними.  
Ирия быстро глянула на экраны, выхватила блокнот и лёгкими штрихами набросала символ Джетангира, цепями притягивавший множество книг и тетрадей с десятками знаков на обложках.  
– Джетангир ищет знания? – переспросил Ирию Джай. Такие интересы союзника были более чем понятны и вызывали уважение.  
Грядущая охота на трофеи веселила. Не столь опасная, как нормальная охота, разве что действительно будет поединок чемпионов. Раптор всерьёз полагал, что бойцом от их банды пойдёт именно он.  
Ирия с улыбкой кивнула и постучала пером по изображению тетрадей.  
– Это символы многих групп и индивидов Спирали, – с сомнением сказал Адальфааар. – С которыми повелитель Псевданор тем или иным образом вёл дела.  
– Контакты и компромат перехватить хочет, короче, – подвёл итог Каррах. – Хороший блат зачастую решает больше денег, в конце-то концов, так что лишним не бывает.  
– Я так понимаю, тут все со всеми ведут дела, так или иначе, – Деймос чуть заметно пожал плечами. – Есть причины, почему бывшие союзники Псевданора предпочтут видеть именно Джетангира в качестве замены?  
Он не стал при Адальфаааре высказывать вслух преположение, что в указанные домены Джетангир предусмотрительно заслал коллег Ирии (причём коллег вовсе не по цеху живописцев). Конечно, Псевданора теперь нет, но кто гарантирует, что Адальфааар не сбежит со слишком большим количеством информации к кому-то, кто устраивает его больше, чем Повелители Ночи?  
Каррах посмотрел на него очень выразительно.  
– Ком-про-мат, – повторил он. – С компроматом вообще дела обычно идут веселее и сотрудничество лучше. Так что вскрыть тайничок соседа и добыть тайны других соседей первым – святое дело.  
– Так что нам надо поспешить и отловить несколько вкусных кусков, – усмехнулся Джай. – А что делать с этой добычей – самим ли пользоваться или тому же Джетангиру сдать в обмен на что-то ценное, потом разберёмся.  
В конце концов, не во всех руках информация одинаково полезна. Многие ходы-выходы они просто не знают, так что некоторыми сведениями воспользоваться особо не смогут. А вот Джетангир такой компромат на кого-то из старых знакомых вполне оценит.  
– Адальфааар, – Деймос обернулся к смертному. Недоверие недоверием, но сейчас именно Адальфааар был наиболее надёжным источником. – Посмотри, куда здесь имеет смысл направиться. Меня интересуют материальные ценности и хранилища информации. Указывай все участки, дальше мы либо выберем свободный, либо отобьём занятый, зависит от ожидающего приза.  
– Боюсь, что как раз хранилища данных сейчас активно изучают посланники досточтимого Джетангира, – осторожно ответил придворный. – Остальные же разлетелись но... позвольте? – он внимательно вгляделся в экраны и указал: – Вот те дрейфующие обломки. Строения повреждены, но очень похожи на те, где повелитель Псевданор предпочитал хранить драгоценные камни и ювелирные изделия. Там же последние пять лет он хранил многие трофеи, но мог и переместить их, он так часто поступал.  
– Сол-хан, – кивнул Деймос, – тогда занимаем участок. Думаю, стоит набрать команду из членов экипажа, пусть будет побольше рабочих рук. Причём таких, чтобы себе за пазуху гребли максимум десятую долю собранного.  
– Прекрасная идея, – при мысли о драгоценностях глаза Джая вспыхнули нехорошим блеском. Нежная любовь к красивым вещам была очень свойственна раптору.  
– Блестяшки! – обрадовался Каррах. – Как думаете, мы у него найдём наш камушек, который ему в первый раз дарили, или он его уже продул?  
– Драгоценности даже лучше собственно трофеев, – согласился Деймос. – Потому что на них мы купим себе то, что нужно – а не то, что Псевданор нам милостиво оставил. И да, найти там наш подарочек будет забавно – Око... как его там? Неважно. Главное – я помню, как оно выглядит, не пропустим. Если найдём – я забираю его себе.  
Сол-хан, распрощавшись с коллегой, уже отдавал приказы, перенаправляя корабль к нужному месту. Туда же направился ещё один рейдер, но отвернул в сторону, завидев оба корабля.  
По мере приближения Яго начал ощущать странную вибрацию внутри. Похоже, от обломков изрядно фонило упорядоченной и загнанной в жёсткую форму энергией варпа.  
– Братья, там или защитные заклинания, или демоническое оружие, – указал провидец на скопление обломков. – Очень стабильная конфигурация полей, не похоже на живую сущность.  
– Адальфааар? – _очень_ негромко произнёс Деймос. – Ты можешь это как-то объяснить?  
По-настоящему пугать человека он не собирался – пока. Но подозрительность крепла всё сильнее. В конце концов, кто мешает Адальфааару вместо сокровищницы указать на вольеры с голодными тиграми? Конечно, Деймос не сомневался, что варбанда справится с этой опасностью без особых проблем – но не был уверен, что тигриные шкуры в Изорванной Спирали ценятся дорого. Особенно порубленные мечом или разорванные попаданием болтерного снаряда.  
– Наверное, заклинания, удерживающие там воздух? – без особой уверенности предположил Адальфааар. – Повелитель регулярно использовал псайкеров и чародеев, и обычно все части его владений были как-то защищены от диверсий. Хотя я не исключаю, что там к воздуху что-то примешано.  
– Яго, подробностей ты опять не видишь? – уточнил Деймос у брата. – Хотя бы – степень его враждебности.  
– Для враждебности нужна разумность, а я её не чувствую, только стабильные варп-потоки. Само по себе заклинание не враждебно и не опасно, убийственным делает его неправильное использование, – пожал плечами Яго. – Ближе надо подгребать. Адальфааар, у Псевданора было оружие, содержащее в себе демонические сущности?  
– Не имею представления, – развёл руками придворный. – Повелитель Псевданор прожил века и скопил очень богатые коллекции. На поясе у него я такого оружия не видел.  
– Ладно, значит – если там оружие, будем разбираться на месте, – решил Деймос.  
Вообще-то хвататься за демоническое оружие дуктус не стал бы сам и не позволил бы братьям. Однако если оно есть и упаковано достаточно надёжно – это товар, на который можно многое выменять.  
– Так что, мы собираемся? – уточнил Каррах. – Скажите сразу, мне ещё надо будет красиво увешаться оружием, чтобы ничего не поронять и не поразбивать.  
Развешивание по себе оружия у него было отработано на ура, но как же не выпросить себе пару минуток!  
– Разберёмся, а если надо – разберём, – Джай вскинул голову. Ну как не покрасоваться перед Ирией?  
– Мы уже минут пять как собираемся, – хохотнул Деймос. – А ты всё ещё здесь торчишь.  
– Мои часы отстают на пять минут, потому что я не жрал уже почти час, – невозмутимо отбрехался Каррах, смываясь. Вернулся он довольно быстро, привычно увешанный любимым оружием как слаанешитка шелками.  
Яго улыбаясь смотрел на эту пересвистовку. Пара стволов, доспех, инструменты.... что ещё надо?  
Джай собирался быстро, благо, его набор оружия был скромнее, чем у Карраха. В итоге вскоре раптор вернулся к отряду уже в броне. Деймосу тоже много времени не потребовалось. Броня, болтер, тяжёлый болтер, нож, меч. Так что у ангара с шаттлами Повелители Ночи оказались практически одновременно. Оставалось дождаться смертную команду, которую отрядит Сол-хан.  
Просить у Карраха огнемёт дуктус не стал: если на обломке работает заклинание, удерживающее воздух – оно в любой момент может перестать работать. А в безвоздушном пространстве болты действуют куда эффективнее.  
Команда добралась последней, хотя причины опоздания были понятны. Сол-хан, как всегда, подошёл предусмотрительно и снарядил своих людей скафандрами, тяжёлым оружием и четвёркой грузовых сервиторов с гидравлическими клешнями и платформами.  
Лидер команды коротко отсалютовал Деймосу.  
– Готовы, сэр. Распоряжения?  
– Грузимся в шаттл, – скомандовал Деймос. – И спускаемся на поверхность. Боевая задача – сбор материальных ценностей.  
Члены команды по-военному кивнули и двинулись на погрузку.  
Вскоре шаттл коснулся поверхности астероида, отлетевшего от владений Псевданора. Какие бы меры ни принял покойный пират, они явно ещё работали – гравитация здесь ощущалась, и авточувства брони показывали, что воздух пригоден для дыхания.  
Впереди же высилось серебристое здание, покрытое узором из сотен переплетающихся спиралей.  
– Красиво выглядит, – Джай чувствовал себя едва ли не законным наследником. Впрочем, после победы над Псевданором ему было не до добычи, вытащить бы Ирию оттуда. Зато теперь можно раздобыть что-нибудь ценное.  
– Впечатляет – кивнул Яго, сконцентрировавшись. Чуть пристальнее стал второй взгляд, когда энергия безбрежного океана усилила чувства, увеличила скорость.  
Первый сюрприз ожидал уже возле стены. Никаких дверей и близко не наблюдалось, лишь сплошная вязь гипнотического узора. Несмотря на то, что разровненная поверхность, явно предназначенная для посадки или переходов, намекала на наличие входа именно с этой стороны.  
– Мы можем постучать или подорвать, – логично предложил Каррах, разглядывая узор и постукивая по нему носком ботинка.  
– Стучать тут не к кому, – логично заметил Деймос. – И ты отошёл бы от стены подальше, а? Ну так, во избежание твоей обычной удачи. Вроде бы из твоей лазпушки можно и не в упор стрелять, чтоб пробить вход?  
– Она создана для пробития тяжёлой бронетехники, – важно процитировал Яго Каррах. – А это не тяжёлая бронетехника. Оно не пробьёт вместе со стеной и блестяшки? Яго-о-о!  
– Вообще она создана для пробития того, что сидит за бронетехникой, – улыбнулся технопровидец. – Так что пока оттуда не выскочило что-то размером с танк, я предлагаю не использовать тяжёлое оружие.  
– В любом случае: Каррах, отойди, – повторил Деймос, покосившись на Джая: кто собирался наблюдать за младшим и вовремя оттаскивать его за уши? – Если не подходит лазпушка – шарахни ещё из чего-нибудь. Срежь кусок угла.  
Каррах пожал плечами и взял плазмаган.  
– Гори-гори ясно... – замурлыкал он, нежно поглаживая оружие. – Чтобы не погасло...  
Он навёл дуло плазмагана на стенку, тщательно прицелился в особо бесящую завитушку и выпустил плазменный шар.  
Джай скользнул к младшему, замерев рядом. Действительно, мало ли, что выскочит.  
– Сейчас нам откроется много интересного. Главное, не попортить в процессе открытия.  
Плазменный шар вонзился в стену – и немедленно растёкся по завитушкам, впитавшись в них, словно кровь в ритуальный рисунок. Но, в отличие от ритуала, жаркое пламя почти моментально перетекло по линиям узора вверх, потом вниз, снова вверх, заметавшись молниеносным светлячком – и вырвалось из стены ослепительной вспышкой, направленной прямо в сторону Карраха. Десантник дёрнулся в сторону, но ему не хватило буквально сантиметра – и собственный выстрел опалил Повелителя, вгрызаясь в броню.  
– Да ё... – оставшаяся часть высказывания потонула во вспышке плазмы, рванувшей грудную пластину и опалившей грудь. Третий слой ожогов, грустно подумал Каррах, оседая на задницу. Нет, в этот раз было терпимо, видимо, первые два ожога закалили. Но да сколько же можно-то?..  
А потом он заржал в голос, всё-таки окончательно опрокинувшись на землю и с трудом удерживаясь от истерических катаний по ней. Всё это с тем же диким смехом, да.  
– Твою мать! – зарычал Деймос. – Джай, загони его в шаттл пинками и волоки в апотекарион. И чтоб он больше из корабля не вылезал, на хрен! Хватит с нас его везения!  
– Не ори на младшего! – ответно рыкнул Джай, – Каррах, как ты?  
Вроде бы жив и в сознании. Но всё равно как же стыдно – не успел, не оттащил.  
– Мне зашибиииись... – простонал Каррах. – Ахахаха... парни... а представляете, что бы было, если б я из лазпушки шарахнул, аааахахахахаха...  
Новый приступ смеха помешал вялой попытке сесть.  
– А на кого мне орать, на тебя? – Деймос не успокоился, только ещё больше разозлился. – Кто брался за ним присматривать? Или – кому я только что говорил отойти подальше? Или мне на себя наорать, что на корабле сразу не оставил? Варп, говорил же, чтоб Каррах на корабле сидел – так нет, расслабился после прошлой вылазки...  
– Зашибись, – прокоментировал Яго. Смешно не было. – Но блин, как мне накладывать на тебя удачу всякий, мать примарха, раз? На десятый раз ведь обоих в варп на стол к Императору затянет!  
– А от твоих воплей, конечно, что-то улучшится, – огрызнулся Джай. – Так, лучше скажи, как мы это будем вскрывать? Нашего технаря Фортиса с корабля вытянем или что?  
Лучше перевести перебранку во что-то вменяемое, пока не подрались.  
– Давайте Фортиса, – мрачно согласился Деймос. Он и сам понимал, что от воплей не улучшится ничего, но... Каррах. Опять. Да сколько можно, мать малкадорью ему на голову?!  
Наконец смех всё-таки затих, и Каррах сел. Затем поднялся, потянулся, постучал по остаткам доспеха на груди... Задумчиво кивнул сам себе.  
– Ладно, даже вкусняшку можно не жрать, само пройдёт, – определил он. – Яго, может, ты поковыряешься тоже? Это явно псайкерское!  
– Сейчас, – прикинул Яго. – Свалите, пожалуйста, за шаттл, я попробую понять местную защиту.  
Он снял с плеча автопушку, передёрнул затвор и сдвинулся вправо, прикидывая рикошеты. Подождал, пока все отойдут и ударил длинной очередью, высматривая внутренним зрением эффекты и точки приложения варпа.  
Снаряды ударили в стену – и осыпались рядом с ней. Завитушки на миг вспыхнули, впитывая энергию удара, но более ничего не произошло. Однако продолжили слабо светиться.  
– Ты им энергии придал, что ли? А ещё пару очередей, и оно опять плеваться начнёт? – с интересом истинного мазохиста поинтересовался Каррах.  
– Так, так... – протянул провидец и пошёл вдоль здания, просматривая узор в поисках стыков и переходов. Защита казалась совершенной.  
– Интересно, а если в него с шаттла или вообще с "Сокола" долбануть? – в пространство поинтересовался Деймос. – Ответит тем же или перегрузится и лопнет? И кстати, если уж мы запрашиваем помощь – давайте-ка сюда помимо Фортиса ещё и Адальфааара. Можно Ирию – если знает, как это открывается.  
Шаттл вскоре прибыл, и принёс с собой равно людей и новые возможности. Фортис долго изучал стены всеми доступными способами и вынес вердикт: замков тут нет, проход явно открывается или сигналом, или каким-то ещё действием. Похоже, технология накрепко переплетена с колдовством. Адальфааар лишь развёл руками – он всегда занимался церемониями, к этим зданиям не приближался. Ирия же внимательно посмотрела и вынула блокнот.  
Сперва она изобразила здание и Псевданора с поднятой рукой, перед которым расступалась стена. Потом – одного из его придворных с тонкой рапирой в руке, вычерчивавшего в воздухе сложный рисунок. Потом просто пожала плечами.  
– Если тут важен жест – можно попробовать воспроизвести. А если именно Фаэтони – то он, наверное, до сих пор валяется во дворце Псевданора двумя кусками, – вздохнул Деймос. Жаль, что съеденное сердце Псевданора не принесло никаких новых знаний – может, сейчас бы как раз пригодилось...  
Каррах задумчиво изучил рисунок и попробовал повторить его – за неимением рапиры просто вычертить в воздухе рукой перед неярко светящейся стеной.  
Ирия помотала головой и вычертила иное – себя, указывающую на портрет Фаэтони с облачками раздумий над головой.  
Каррах задумчиво уставился на Ирию, на монолит, на Ирию – и хлопнул себя по шлему.  
– Мы дебилы, – самокритично сообщил он. – Сам узор и есть подсказка, в самом узоре и есть ключ, мы его просто не видим! Тут какой-то паттерн, повторяющийся узор, то, что можно вычленить и воспроизвести – и двери откроются! Фаэтони небось так и делал, знал этот рисунок изначально или каждый раз находил, но мы-то не знаем, нам смотреть надо...  
Фортис коротко кивнул, подтверждая.  
– Разберётесь? – отрывисто спросил Деймос. Он уже успел поостыть и осознать, что пострадал Каррах не настолько серьёзно, как в первые два раза Адаптируется, что ли? Но всё равно: по возвращении на борт – сразу в апотекарион, а первой покупкой будут огнеупорный доспех для Карраха и поддоспешный комбинезон из асбестовых волокон. Забодал!  
– Ну повторяющийся рисунок я вижу, – протянул Яго. – Только это сложновато для воспроизведения, как мне кажется.  
Он указал на стену, показывая на фрагмент узора этак в метр, потом на соседний.  
– Может, Ирия смогла бы? – Деймос взглянул на художницу. – У неё должна быть рука набита на подобное.  
Та ответила полным сомнения взглядом, перелистнула страницу, быстро изобразила вьющуюся в воздухе кисть, дрогнувший узор и молнию, исходящую от стены. Поставила рядом вопросительный знак.  
Яго в растерянности оглянулся:  
– Джай, переведи, пожалуйста.  
– Если нарисовать этот узор, то нарисовавшему прилетит очень больно. Так что Ирии лучше не рисковать, – пояснил Джай, насколько понял.  
– Давайте я, – вызвался Каррах немедленно. Да, плазменный шар от стены его ничему не научил. – Сам-то узор Ирия видит или тоже мне смотреть?  
– Каррах! – взвыл Яго.  
– НЕ СМЕТЬ!!! – одновременно с Яго рявкнул Деймос. – Джай, возьми его за шкирку и держи!  
– Ну эй, – надулся Каррах, – я просто как лучше хочу!  
Джай оттащил Карраха от стены:  
– Не вздумай, ты уже сегодня огрёб. Всё, хватит. Сейчас разберёмся, никого не подставляя.  
– Для начала, рисовать это должен псайкер, иначе толку не будет. Во вторых – Ирия, а кто это вообще делал, не в курсе? – выдохнул провидец.  
– Погоди, – Деймос нахмурился. – Хочешь сказать – Фаэтони тоже был псайкером?  
– Я хочу сказать, что это – не техническая защита. Чтоб создать такое, нужна работа с варпом. – кивнул Яго.  
– Чтобы создать – не спорю. Но при этом могли настроить и так, что открыть может любой, знающий секрет. Потому я и хочу выяснить, был Фаэтони псайкером, колдуном или кем-то в этом роде – или всё-таки нет.  
– Я это всё равно не нарисую, – буркнул Каррах, рассматривая рисунок на кубе. – Тут художник нужен, или каллиграф... или мечник. Джай, тебе бы самое то, кстати. Координация движений тут нужна отменная, а не как у меня, вкривь-вкось-куда-попало-туда-прилетело.  
– Ну давай я попробую, думаю, у меня хватит реакции увернуться, – Джай подошёл ближе. – Покажи мне этот рисунок, я его повторю.  
– Смотри, – Каррах не задумываясь вскинул руку, очерчивая замысловатую символику прямо в воздухе.  
– Погоди, Джай. Давай я на тебя защиту поставлю... – постоянно вещать защиту на Карраха Яго не мог, но тут, ненадолго, он собирался попробовать, нанося на доспех товарища руны и линии.  
– А? – Каррах машинально дочертил символ и обернулся к Яго. Джай рванул брата на себя, оттаскивая его от стены:  
– Куда ты, в самом деле? На тот свет торопишься?  
Рывок оказался неожиданностью, и Каррах чуть не упал.  
– Эй! За что?! Ты же сам сказал показать, я просто показал! – жалобно взвыл Каррах.  
– На песке рисуй! – прикрикнул Деймос. – А не на себе экспериментируй!  
Пророческий дар и паранойя услужливо показали провидцу знакомые последствия неудачи – как ещё одну разборку с демоном.  
– Братья, а можно аккуратнее и менее эмоционально?  
Как раз на фоне этих слов случилось то, чего и следовало ожидать. Каррах, как и сам сказал, уступал координацией творческим людям и мастерам меча, внезапный рывок тоже слегка нарушил рисунок – и завитушки стен выплюнули светлый разряд, пропитанный накопленной от болтерных снарядов энергией.  
Карраху помог всё тот же рывок Джая – молния прошипела совсем рядом, взбив землю. Команда с "Фалько" моментально залегла, найдя подходящие укрытия. Вовремя – без того нервный и находящийся мыслями частично в варпе Яго вскинул ствол и всадил в стену тяжёлую пулю из автопушки, двойным зигзагом улетевшую в небеса. Нервы у провидца явно были не в лучшей форме.  
Каррах икнул и сопротивление прекратил, повиснув на руке Джая. Знак он всё-таки начертил, вежливо одолжив у Ирии бумажку и что-то пишущее, после чего отдал бумажку Джаю и всё-таки снова сел на песочек.  
Джай взглянул на бумагу и потом рукой вычертил в воздухе нарисованный знак. Он готовился уворачиваться от выстрела, верил в то, что псайкана Яго поможет, но всё равно... по шкуре шёл холодок.  
– Интересно, получилось? – тихо спросил он, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
За Джая Деймос беспокоился в разы меньше, чем за мелкого придурка Карраха. Но всё равно внимательно следил за бункером, готовясь уворачиваться либо выталкивать из-под удара кого-то из братьев. Не понадобилось.  
Как только Джай закончил чертить, узор завитушек замерцал внутренним светом, Яго ощутил короткий всплеск пси-энергии. Затем же узор начал расплетаться, словно сматываясь внутрь металла, а оставшиеся чистыми плиты начали медленно раздвигаться, открывая вход.  
Ирия радостно улыбнулась Джаю.  
Джай элегантно поклонился Ирии и скользнул к входу, вглядываясь внутрь:  
– Спасибо за рисунок, Каррах. Вместе у нас получилось.  
– Джай, – позвал Деймос. – Давай лучше мы с Яго вперёд пойдём, а ты следи за Каррахом и Ирией. Они ценные, но одна хрупкая, а второй... везуч, как проклятый.  
Каррах молча поднялся и подошёл к Джаю. Держаться его так держаться его. Всё лучше, чем идти впереди и страдать.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Просто на мне же сейчас защита на уворот, Яго ставил, – откликнулся Джай. Но всерьёз спорить с командиром он не стал – охранять Ирию было приятнее, чем лезть вперёд.  
Деймос подошёл ко входу. Вгляделся повнимательнее – пол, потолок, стены. Вроде бы ничего подозрительного не заметил – но на всякий случай снял с бедра болтер, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь. Мало ли, вдруг у Псевданора тут какая-нибудь милая собачка сокровища внутри охраняет?  
– Яго, за мной. Каррах и Ирия – в центре, Джай – замыкающим.  
Внутри сокровищница оказалась на удивление аскетичной. Сплошной сверкающий металл пола, потолка и стен; в полированных плитах, словно в десятках зеркал, отражались тёмные фигуры космодесантников и Ирии. Лишь приглядевшись, можно было понять, что весь зал разделён тонкими линиями на множество шестиугольников.  
И ничего больше. Сплошная пустота светлого металла.  
Каррах задумчиво смерил пространство взглядом, обернулся вокруг своей оси, что-то прикидывая. Даже на пальцах посчитал, словно был не уверен в том, что видел.  
– Надуть нас решил, – с небывалым удовлетворением сказал он. – У него даже почти получилось. Хороший обман с этими зеркалами, легко купиться, уважаю. Только этот зал куда меньше, чем кубик снаружи. Тут, видимо, кроме "внутри" и "снаружи" ещё нехилое такое "между" имеется...  
– Интересная идея. Как думаешь, за каким зеркалом ловушка, а за каким блестяшка? – присвистнул Яго.  
– Пытаемся поковырять эти зеркала? – Джай примерился к ближайшему, стараясь, впрочем, не отходить далеко от тех, кого ему приказали охранять.  
– Ну, если ловушки блестят... – пожал плечами Каррах. – А книжки не блестят... так что хрен его знает, я бы не полагался на блестяшки!  
– Можно просто попробовать раздолбать одно-два и проверить, – прикинул Деймос. – Если рикошетом и прилетит – то не так сильно. Однако должен же быть более мирный способ... как-то же Псевданор и Фаэтони сюда шлялись?  
Каррах молча потянул из ножен свой нож, примерился и метнул его в зеркало неподалёку.  
Клинок просвистел в воздухе, врезался в плиту, отскочил и упал на пол; звон эхом разнёсся по залу. Ничего не случилось, плазма не выплеснулась, воздух не наполнился молниями.  
Но сперва Яго кольнуло чувство пробуждённого заклинания.  
А потом нож взмыл в воздух и уверенно устремился в лицо Карраху. Тот сделал шаг в сторону, неожиданно легко уклоняясь от летящего в него ножа... и с ужасом видя, что происходит во время этого шага.  
Провидец среагировал со скоростью заклинания, но реакция была в стиле Четвёртого, что обуславливалось доступным инструментом. Автопушка взревела, посылая пулю в нож, пытаясь сбить его в полёте.  
Джай прыгнул, перехватывая нож. Ему было сказано прикрывать Карраха и Ирию, он и прикрывал как умел. Ну и покрасоваться при Ирии, поймав этот несчастный ножик, тоже хотелось.  
Деймос тоже не тратил времени на раздумья: вскинул болтер и выстрелил – пытаясь, как и Яго, сбить нож на лету. На Джая, который кинется наперерез выстрелам, он никак не рассчитывал.  
Всё случилось одновременно: заряд болтера вспорол воздух и взорвался у стены, очередь из автопушки рассекла пространство, звонко простучав по полированным плитам. Джай немыслимым движением извернулся в воздухе, пропуская снаряды мимо, словно на миг уподобившись гербу своего Легиона. И гулко рухнул на пол всем телом.  
Но в руке он крепко держал боевой нож, который дёргался и старался вырваться.  
– Придурки, что ли? – рявкнул Джай на братьев, – Вас кхорниты покусали всех разом?  
Нож он не выпускал, как бы тот ни вырывался. Только не хватало, чтобы взбесившееся оружие кого-то порезало.  
За спинами Повелителей Ночи испуганно прижала ладонь к губам Ирия.  
– Паранойя нас покусала, – мрачно отозвался Деймос. – И вера в каррахову удачу. А тем же узором-кодом это не ломается?  
– Джай! – Каррах метнулся к нему, хоть и видел, что выстрелы прошли мимо. – Вот варп, ну чего они... Как ты? Ты в порядке?  
На бьющийся нож он смотрел с мрачной злобой.  
– Сейчас пули обратно полетят, – напророчил Яго.  
– В порядке, в порядке. Каррах, Ирия, не волнуйтесь, я живой, даже не зацепило. Яго, ты можешь понять, что с этим ножиком такое? – откликнулся Джай. Успокоился он так же быстро, как и вспылил.  
– Им управляет заклинание. Рекомендую выкинуть из здания, но я пока не могу понять, как это сделано. Обычно для атаки оружием требуется направляющая воля, но я не чувствую демона, связанного с защитой, а он должен быть, задери его Труп! – ругнулся провидец.  
– За пределами здания он уймётся? – уточнил Деймос косясь на нож. – Обратно за нами не кинется?  
– Не знаю, дуктус. Воткни его там в землю и пусть выкапывается, – Яго мучительно рылся в памяти, разбирая проблему на кусочки. Чтоб существовала опасность, требуется управляющая воля и энергия. Энергия варпа в наличие была, а вот управляющая воля отсутствовала, кроме... – А можете все выйти из здания? Я пытаюсь понять, не работает ли защита на нашей же паранойе.  
– Ну пошли на выход, – Джаю тоже надоело держать клинок. И вообще, вместо сокровищ они пока нашли только неприятности, что слегка раздражало.  
– Выходим, – подтвердил Деймос. – И я повторяю вопрос: не подействует ли на эту защиту тот же код, которым мы вскрыли бункер?  
– Выйдете – проверю, – Яго выдохнул, успокоился и начал чертить тот же узор. Эйдетическая память и ловкость у них с братом были примерно одинаковы, а успокаивать разум псайкеров учили. Но на узор плиты никак не отреагировали. То ли была допущена ошибка, то ли он служил ключом исключительно ко входу.  
Остальные были более успешны: стоило Джаю шагнуть за порог, как нож перестал дёргаться и застыл обычным куском металла.  
Ирия же, оглянувшись на зал, задумалась, рассеянно вертя в руках перо.  
– Нож успокоился, могу возвращаться, – доложил Джай, – Ирия, что такое? Ты что-то знаешь про это место?  
– Мне вот интересно, – задумчиво проговорил Деймос. – А если нож обратно внести – он снова начнёт? И если начнёт – то где ещё мы теперь можем ждать от него сюрпризов?  
Ирия в ответ на слова Джая помотала головой, но снова перелистнула страницу и начала делать быстрые наброски. Псевданор, кто-то из его придворных, полный мужчина в роскошных одеждах, чем-то схожих с одеянием Адальфааара – и все они принимали величественные позы, а губы их двигались. Она изобразила вопросительный знак и пожала плечами.  
Оставшись один, провидец начал натурные эксперименты. Для начала он врезал по зеркалу с ноги, попытавшись сломать. Металл не поддался, хотя и зазвенел. Но в ответ со всех стен на Яго на миг взглянули его собственные отражения: чудовищно искорёженные, корчащиеся в судорогах мутаций и тянущие к нему свои руки.  
Псайкер не поддался наваждению, устоял – хотя на какой-то миг его обдало леденящим ужасом.  
Услышав звон металла, почти вышедший Каррах сказал много громких нехороших слов, за которые даже папа-который-родной-из-племени обычно драл ему уши и порол вожжами, и кинулся обратно. Ну вот пусть теперь хоть кто-нибудь назовёт его неосмотрительным!  
– Яго, кусить тебя за пятку челюстями гончей, ты чего?! – перешёл он на более цензурный вариант. Ладно летающий за тобой нож, но если летать в попытках тебя убить начнёт родная пятка в доспехе?

Технопровидец повернулся к зеркалам, покачал готовой, и рявкнул на технолингве, ударив псайканой как приказом.  
– Падите!  
Плиты и не подумали сдвигаться. Вместо того из всех поверхностей раздался гулкий издевательский хохот.

Определённо, наложенное на природную подозрительность беспокойство за Карраха способствовало развитию быстрой реакции. Младший ещё дёрнуться в сторону бункера не успел – а Деймос уже прыгнул, сбивая его с ног и прижимая к земле прямо прожжённым нагрудником.  
– Тебе сегодня мало было? – яростно прошипел он. – Выстрела и ножа не хватило?  
Каррах, рухнувший как раз на грудь и свежее ранение, заорал так, что будь рядом нойзмарины, они бы выстроились в очередь за автографом того, кто так точно воспроизвёл финальную арию Беквы Кински из великолепного её произведения, созданного незадолго до Маравильи. Увы, нойзмаринов рядом не было, оценить красоту этого истеричного вопля было некому. Так что вопль быстро перешёл в громкий и очень злой мат.  
Деймос чуть ослабил хватку, но Карраха не выпустил.  
– Мелкий, ты в порядке? – Джай кинулся к упавшему брату, – Да, Яго, насколько я понял рисунок Ирии, ты на верном пути, этим зеркалам надо приказывать.  
Мат стих, и Каррах немедленно начал вырываться в попытках хотя бы перевернуться на бок и скрутиться в комок.  
– Буду в порядке, когда меня выпустят! – прошипел он сдавленно.

Яго, не обращая внимания на возню у входа немного окосел. Заклинание само по себе чувством юмора обладать в его системе мира не могло.  
– Ну и кто ты, скотина? И чего тебе надо, кхорнитского демона? Сейчас призову, поразвлекаемся!

Деймос мрачно поднялся на ноги, продолжая неусыпно следить за Каррахом. Мало ли, почует свободу и рванёт ещё раз? Но Каррах немедленно скрутился в комок, насколько позволял доспех, тихо шипя сквозь зубы. Деймос, чтоб ему провалиться, так надёжно растревожил раны... и как же он устал, чтоб их всех... в общем, хрен с ними, не хотят его никуда пускать – он и тут тогда замечательно полежит. Как Ватос ругаться будет, когда увидит рану... и как бы Вер ругался...  
Увидев, что Каррах смирненько лежит и не рыпается, Деймос слегка успокоился. И повернулся к Ирии, рассматривая её рисунки.  
Так. Кто прятал сокровища? Слаанешиты. В чём сходство изображённых на картинках людей? От них от всех несёт самодовольством. Важностью. _Гордыней._  
Что ж, можно рискнуть.  
– Джай, следи за мелким и за Ирией. И за ножом. У меня есть пара идей.  
Не проверяя, как Джай выполнит приказ, Деймос вернулся к Яго.  
– Что у тебя тут происходит?  
– Данное "заклинание" надо мной смеётся. Слааанешиты! – ругнулся Яго. Понимания, что делать, явно не хватало. – Идея вызвать сюда демона Кхорна обладает некоторой привлекательностью. А у вас там что?

Джай сел рядом с Каррахом.  
– Как ты, братишка? Сильно досталось?  
Заставлять мелкого подняться он не собирался, просто хотелось успокоить.  
Каррах мрачно на Джая посмотрел, искренне жалея, что тут нет одеяла, которым можно было бы гордо укрыться. Впрочем, тут же смягчился. Джай искренне хотел помочь и успокоить, и злиться, глядя на эти яркие цвета, не получалось.  
– Нормально, было хуже. Но в следующий раз я тоже уроню Деймоса на его свежую рану и сверху упаду, – фыркнул он.

– У нас – Каррах сюда рвался, тебя спасать, но я его притормозил, – поделился Деймос. – И нет, не надо кхорнитских демонов, я сейчас попробую кое-что ещё. Только... отвернись и постарайся не прислушиваться к тому, что я сейчас буду нести.  
– Развлекайся, – рассмеялся Яго. -Эй, ты, зазеркальный, ты попал!  
После чего он отошёл к выходу, но прислушиваться не прекратил – любопытство родилось явно раньше паранойи.  
Деймос вздохнул и шагнул к стене. Коснулся её ладонью. И заговорил.  
– Моё имя – Деймос из Восьмого легиона. Я – наследник и кровь от крови примарха Конрада Кёрза, которого боялся сам Император. Я потребовал у капитана Морганы отдать нам добычу, потому что такова была моя алчность. Я пришёл и заставил слуг Псевданора отдать мне его трон, потому что такова оказалась моя власть. Я принимал Псевданора, сидя на отнятом у него троне – так диктовала моя гордыня, и был обнажён, чтобы Псевданор мог полюбоваться моим совершенным телом, доставив мне наслаждение завистью во взгляде. Я сожрал ещё тёплое сердце Псевданора, убитого мной и моими братьями, потому что этого требовало моё чревоугодие. И наконец – я жду от тебя покорности, ничего более не предпринимая, ибо праздное ожидание – последнее из Шести Наслаждений Слаанеш, которое осталось перечислить и испытать. Уступи моей воле и открой мне путь к сокровищам побеждённого мной Псевданора Освободителя – ибо таково моё право победившего!  
Голос Деймоса был уверенным, но уши под шлемом к концу речи откровенно горели. Оставалось надеяться, что местная варп-охрана не слишком проницательна...

Джай, слушавший эту речь, искусал все губы, чтобы не заржать. Деймосу, конечно, шло кидаться понтами, но... но... особенно прекрасно было насчёт "принимал Псевданора обнажённым на троне".  
"И даже тентакли трона меня не... тронули, потому что они не справились с моей офигенностью", – мысленно фыркнул он.  
Каррах честно молчал, лёжа на песочке. Такая длинная речь, столько красивых длинных слов... где-то на имени Конрада Кёрза Каррах благополучно задремал, пропустив мимо ушей вообще всё остальное. Песочек был мягкий, доспех уютный...

И тем не менее – сработало. Яго уловил, как варп-фон становится мягче и тише, словно уходя на второй план.  
А потом многие шестиугольники – на стенах, потолке и в полу – начали медленно выдвигаться, превращаясь в запечатанные металлические контейнеры. Некоторые были невелики, другие – в рост Астартес или даже выше, но определённо что-то содержали.  
– Сработало! – от полноты чувств Деймос шарахнул кулаком по стене. – Но чтоб я ещё раз с такими речами где выступал... Братья, я понимаю, что у всех Астартес эйдетическая память, но чем скорее вы сделаете вид, что это забыли – тем больше я буду вам благодарен!  
Каррах в ответ на его слова сочно всхрапнул и подложил руку под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Мелкий, просыпайся, Деймос открыл хранилище, – потормошил Карраха Джай. Нечестно будет разбираться с добычей без брата.  
Каррах вскочил, продирая глаза.  
– А, что, я не сплю, я задумался, не бей меня, – машинально протараторил он, изображая самое пристальное внимание. Потом проснулся до конца, вспомнил, где находится, вздохнул и сплюнул. – Тьфу ты, Джай, перепугал... открыл, да? Ну и ура!  
– Так.... – вздохнул Яго. – Вот эти контейнеры я рекомендую вскрывать очень осторожно. Чую ярость. Эти четыре рекомендую сразу выкинуть, воняет. А вот эти три экранированы, что там я не знаю, но тащить на корабль не рекомендую без проверки.  
Каррах тоже пробежался по контейнерам взглядом. Потом ткнул в один из трёх экранированных контейнеров.  
– Там кто-то живой. Только застыл. В стазисе, наверное... и вон там ещё, – он указал на тихий, не перечисленный Яго контейнер. – Не понимаю. Вроде живое, а вроде и нет... вроде есть кто-то, а вроде и никого...  
– В любом случае, кое-что стоит вскрывать прямо здесь, не тащить на корабль, – кивнул Яго.  
– Давайте этого в стазисе вскроем, мне интересно! – хлопнул в ладоши Каррах.  
– Мне тоже интересно, – кивнул Джай, – Если тот, кто в стазисе, нам живым не нужен, здесь и прирежем.  
– Принято, – кивнул Деймос. – С него и начнём. Каррах, близко не подходить. Всем держать оружие наготове.  
– Хорошо. Я вскрываю? – кивнул Яго, и начал вскрытие с выбранного Каррахом контейнера.  
– Он застыл в ненависти, – заметил Каррах, благоразумно не подходя. – Явно не хотел в стазис.  
Джай замер перед Каррахом. Приготовившись, если что, располосовать вырвавшееся из контейнера.  
– Есть шансы, что нам он будет хотя бы благодарен, – вслух понадеялся Деймос. – Яго, открывается?  
– Работаю. Держите дистанцию. И, Джай, я снял с тебя защиту. – Яго сконцентрировался на работе и собственном восприятии. Очень осторожно работая, он сумел снять панель контейнера, отсоединить провода. Взглядам Повелителей Ночи открылась камера, в которой ровно сияло стазис-поле.  
И сквозь него ясно просматривалась фигура, схожая с человеческой. Только никак не человеческая – иное строение, чуждое изящество, острые уши.  
Эльдар.  
– Красиво. На корабль можно, – кивнул Яго.  
– Как украшение? – уточнил Деймос. – Что с него ещё ценного можно получить?  
– Ушки! – немедленно умилился Каррах. – Я таких раньше и не видел почти, у нас совсем другие эльдары бегают... может, этот, как их... корабел или арлекин? Или которые эти, тихонькие... которые никуда не лазают и сидят у себя?  
– Знания. Контакты. Ну и опасность, – пожал плечами технопровидец, чья школа псайканы была, по сути, эльдарской разработкой. И пошёл открывать контейнер, который фонил сильнее всего.  
Убить? – поинтересовался Джай, подавшись вперёд, – Что скажешь, командир?  
Если это был обычный эльдар, что корабел, что дикарь, то терпеть эту дрянь живым...  
Деймос думал около секунды.  
– Убивай. Если Карраху так нравятся ушки – отрежет с трупа, на "Фалько" засушит и будет хранить у себя.  
– Может, хотя бы расспросим для начала? – воззвал Каррах. – Или давайте пока его оставим, он всё равно в стазисе, а у нас тут куча всего!  
Джай посмотрел на младшего.  
– Ладно, пока этот эльдар никуда не упрыгает. Мало ли, вдруг, действительно, живым полезней будет.  
Яго развернулся у контейнера с сильнейшим фоном, снял шлем и посмотрел на дуктуса. Потом отвернулся, вернул доспеху герметичность и продолжил вскрывать.  
– А о чём его спрашивать-то? – Деймос пожал плечами. – Да и соврёт он презренным монкеям – недорого возьмёт. Яго, что у тебя?  
Как раз в этот момент крышка очередного контейнера отошла в сторону, и глазам Яго открылась странная картина. Тут стазис-поля не было, вместо него находились четыре тёмных камня, расположенные ромбом и слабо мерцавших.  
В центре ромба же находился предмет, чем-то напоминавший доисторическое насекомое – но слегка блестящий металлом, покрытым патиной. Мощная аура исходила от камней, от самого предмета фонило куда меньше. Он был невелик – где-то размером с ладонь обычного человека.  
– Хрен его поймёт – откомментировал провидец. – никогда ничего подобного не видел. Это не человеческая работа. Рекомендую разбудить эльдара и спросить... потом.  
И он открыл тихий контейнер.  
Внутри оказалась ещё одна стазис-камера. Только поменьше размерами, и понятное дело – здесь находился уже не гуманоид.  
Животное. Ящерица где-то полметра в длину, с жёлтой шкурой и удивительно флегматичной мордой, на которой ясно выделялись четыре чёрных глаза и трубочки ушей.  
– Ящерка! – тут же возрадовался Каррах, немедленно подбегая к Яго. – Яго, сними стазис, я её себе заберу, ну пожалуйста, дуктус, ну ты же не против, она такая милая, хорошенькая такая, а я давно хотел себе зверушку...  
Яго посмотрел на ящерицу.  
– Дуктус, запиши для вечности – я это жрать не буду, меня с неё блевать тянет. Нагребли тут разного хлама... извращенцы!  
– Тааак... – протянул Деймос. – Яго, отойди от ящерицы. У нас тут под рукой есть ещё псайкеры? Надо кое-что проверить.  
– Только пусть сначала снимет стазис, – попросил Каррах, – она такая хорошенькая!  
– Подожди со снятием стазиса, – отмахнулся Деймос. – Сбежит ещё...  
– Я её поймаю и буду держать, – пообещал Каррах.  
– Уже отошёл, Ватоса только предупреди, – Яго начал вскрывать "кхорнитский" ящик.  
– Ящерица симпатичная. Редкостно, – Джай улыбнулся. – Вот эту тварюшку мы убивать не будем, ладно?  
– Вот я пока не знаю, надо ли о чём-то предупреждать Ватоса. И именно это хочу проверить. Если я прав в своих подозрениях, то это исключительно полезная тварь, и пусть Каррах её заберёт и дрессирует, но от псайкеров держит подальше.  
В ящике, за который взялся Яго, оказался кинжал. Зазубренный, слегка изогнутый, подвешенный на шести цепях и потеющий кровью. Он слегка подрагивал, словно желая вырваться.  
– Первый кинжал, – присвиснул Яго с восхищением. – Дуктус, он меня хочет убить! Я пошёл проверять дальше, но этот точно продать хорошо можно.  
И пошёл вскрывать следующий агрессивный ящик.  
– "Первый" – это имя? – поинтересовался Деймос. – Или ты в том смысле, что первое найденное тут оружие?  
– Первая вещь, с которой всё понятно.  
В контейнере оказался кристалл. Странный, полупрозрачный и залитый красным. чуть-чуть вибрирующий. Яго даже не сразу понял, что необычного в его форме, но через секунду осознал: кристалл был огранён и обработан так, чтобы имитировать по форме человеческий мозг.  
– Разную непонятную хрень стоит показать Ирии и Адальфааару, – предложил Деймос. – Может, они что-то знают. Ну и всё, что с ходу не пытается нас пришибить, можно доставить на "Фалько", а потом продать.  
Яго отвлёкся, собираясь ответить – и что-то пошло не так... Попытка вскрыть следующий контейнер дала неожиданные плоды: провидец несколько перестарался, и крышка полетела в сторону, со звоном грохнувшись о пол и порвав несколько связанных с ней проводов.  
Внутри оказался жезл из тёмно-красного железа, опутанный цепями, покрытыми бурыми пятнами. Яго толком не успел его рассмотреть – буквально через миг цепи выметнулись вперёд, обвились вокруг десантника и, словно щупальца, вздёрнули его в воздух, а потом сразу припечатали о пол.  
Джай прыгнул к Яго и попытался выдернуть его из этих цепей.  
– Держись, брат, сейчас я тебя вытащу.  
Каррах тоже метнулся вперёд. Но если Джай хватал Яго, то Каррах предпочитал ловить первопричину, схватив жезл между оплетающих его цепей.  
Правда, он чуял, что об этом придётся пожалеть. И сильно.  
Разум Карраха затопило красным туманом, он остро почувствовал, как внутрь души просачивается бешенство. Страсть. Жаркое желание сражаться и убивать, горящая огнём и сжигающая дотла любой покой.  
Но этот поток наткнулся на совершенно иное стремление и застопорился. Каррах сам не смог понять, что происходит – только лишь чувствовал, как багровый прилив борется внутри него с чем-то.  
А через миг всё кончилось. Каррах сидел на полу, сжимая жезл в руке. Цепи сползли с Яго и вяло шевелились; жезл и цепи напоминали сейчас зверя, который до отвала наелся и впал в добродушное оцепенение.  
А самому Карраху есть не хотелось. Абсолютно.  
В этот раз Деймос среагировать не успел – слишком много было целей: жезл, Яго, Каррах. Всё решилось чересчур быстро, и дуктус успел только метнуться к осевшему на пол Карраху, чтобы сцапать его за наплечники и как следует тряхнуть – хотя и достаточно осторожно, стараясь не растревожить раны ещё раз.  
– Цел?  
– Ну ты и дрянь, – выдохнул Каррах, продолжая крепко сжимать жезл. Так хищного зверя держат за ошейник, чтобы не бросился. – Что ты сожрал, скотина такая?.. цел, я цел, в порядке, правда...  
Он осторожно поднялся. Что теперь делать с жезлом, он не знал.  
– Что с тобой, братишка? – окликнул Карраха Джай, – Яго, ты как? В порядке?  
Он помог брату подняться на ноги.  
– Про дрянь – это вот сейчас кому было? – осторожно уточнил Деймос, прежде чем врезать по морде за подобную вежливость.  
– Ему, – Каррах встряхнул жезл, потом, подумав, повесил его на пояс, обмотав перед этим свисающими цепями, чтобы не волоклись по полу следом. – Дрянь он. Пойду ящерицу возьму, успокаиваться, она хоть броню не прокусит, если что.  
– А ты точно уверен? – Деймос выпустил Карраха, моментально остыв. – Тебе, к слову, и прогрызать уже не надо.  
– Нет, не уверен, но у неё морда флегматичная, – пожал плечами Каррах, проходя к стазис-камере ящерки. Конструкция была знакомая, Вератион хранил в такой пробирки, и Каррах легко набрал разблокирующую комбинацию, тут же подхватывая флегматичного зверя под пузо и аккуратно прижимая к боку.  
Деймос подавил желание побиться головой об ближайший контейнер. Ну или хотя бы оторвать Карраху лишние руки и ноги. Лишних у него явно было по две тех и других.  
Ящерица никак не отреагировала, лишь зацепилась лапами за доспех, насколько смогла, сменив позу на более удобную. Каррах умилённо улыбнулся, погладив ящерку по спине и устроив её так, чтобы и ей виселось удобно, и ему она не мешалась.  
– Вот видишь, а ты боялся. Она хорошенькая.  
– Это она пока ещё не прочухалась как следует. А ночью будешь спать – она тебе уши обкусает, – мрачно предрёк Деймос. – Придётся эльдарские приклеивать.  
Яго посмотрел на Карраха. На жезл. На яшерицу. И покачал головой.  
– Спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – пожал плечами Каррах. – Разобраться бы ещё, что это за дрянь такая. Но что кхорнитская, это точно, кошмар какой-то, серьёзно.  
– "Кошмар какой-то... а можно, я себе его оставлю, он хорошенький"? – насмешливо спросил Деймос.  
– А? – Каррах посмотрел на него, на жезл, на камеру, из которой достал ящерицу... снял жезл с пояса и сунул его в камеру на место ящерицы, возобновляя работу стазиса. – Да, ты прав, пускай дальше висит.

Всего набралось около ста тридцати контейнеров разного размера. Впрочем, больше, кажется, не было никаких артефактов, пленников и прочего подобного: беглое сканирование показало, что, скорее всего, в остальных контейнерах содержались просто драгоценности. Деймосу очень хотелось вскрыть каждый и своими глазами убедиться, что ничего опасного на борт "Фалько" не попадёт – но он понимал, что если полностью даст волю своей подозрительности, в одном из освободившихся контейнеров заскучавшие братья потащат на борт его бессознательное тело со следами удара по затылку. Удара тупым тяжёлым предметом, предположительно – кулаком Астартес в силовой броне. Так что дуктус крайне выразительно вздохнул и неохотно велел грузить добро на борт, в отдельный трюм, который хорошо запирается снаружи.  
Эльдар всё так же гневно таращился из стазис-камеры. Деймос потянулся было к болтеру, но остановился на середине движения – и обернулся к раптору:  
– Джай, полосни его когтями. Неохота на эту дрянь лишний болт тратить.  
– Но я хотел с ним поговорить! – заорал Каррах издали, куда ушёл, чтобы не нервировать Яго. – И уши!  
Джай покосился на эльдара.  
– Не вопрос. Дуктус, для верности – ты отключаешь стазис-камеру, я бью, – услышав вопль младшего, раптор обернулся к нему: – Каррах, его ушки ты получишь. Трофеем. А о чём ты собираешься говорить с эльдаром? Ещё не факт, что он готик знает.  
– То есть, живой эльдар нам не нужен, но эта траханая Императором ящерица и те трижды траханые Нурглом контейнеры – нужны? – выругался Яго. – Мне отдайте, если самим не надо.  
– Знает, знает наверняка! А если что, я вот как раз с ящерицей буду рядышком, – закивал Каррах, – вон как ящерица Яго мозги плющит, псайкеру эльдар ещё хуже плющить будет!.. назову её Плющерицей.  
– Каррах, ты ещё скажи, что он хорошенький, и ты его себе оставишь! – отмахнулся Деймос. – На хрена он вам сдался обоим?  
Джай расхохотался, представив себе интимное общение Императора и ящерицы.  
– Не обижай зверюшку, она приличная. Яго, Каррах, нафига нам эльдар сдался?  
– А чо, типа не хорошенький? Вон какие уши роскошные... а эльдара и продать можно, за него дорого дадут на толковом рабском рынке, – задумчиво заметил Каррах. – Тем более жрать не требует, драться не лезет...  
– Моя школа псайканы создана эльдарами. К примеру. Ну и просто – я хочу понять, кто он и откуда. Убить всегда успеем, а вот поменять на что полезное у самих эльдаров?.. – сказал технопровидец.  
– Нафиг рабский рынок, – фыркнул Джай, смещаясь поудобнее для удара. – Яго, у тебя есть здесь выход на тёмных? А если нет, не мешай мне получить немного благословения.  
– А почему тёмных? – удивился Яго. – Обычные дадут больше.  
– Вот-вот, только рабами нам торговать ещё и не хватало, – поддержал Деймос. – Или искать, кому из корабельных сдался конкретно этот ушастый. Возни больше, чем выгоды. Яго, а если тебе учитель нужен – проще и надёжней с кем-нибудь из Тысячи Сынов договориться. Этот соврёт – недорого возьмёт, ты ж для него хуже любого твиста.  
Конечно, если ксенотварь занимает среди своих какое-то высокое положение – его остроухие сородичи могут возжелать мести. Но Псевданору они что-то мстить не прискакали. Так что дуктус подошёл к контейнеру, собираясь отключить стазис.  
Яго выдохнул.  
– А тзинчиты что, не врут? Вернём к своим, будут должны.  
– Единственное, ради чего я готов поступиться счастьем убить его сам – это ради того, чтобы его пытали ооочень долго и злее, чем мы, – Джай облизнул губы, предвкушая смерть эльдара.  
– Яго, ты всерьёз веришь, что эльдары нам в клювиках принесут что-то полезное? – удивился Деймос. – Или просто так сильно хочешь иметь дело с целой толпой этих утырков?  
Технопровидец пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. И ты не знаешь. Но за своего большая часть легионов дали бы немало, я не думаю, что эльдары принципиально хуже. Так что я хочу понять, а не уничтожать сразу, как имперский священник.  
– Яго, – Деймос взглянул на брата. – Представь себе: допустим, того же Карраха взяли в плен орки и предлагают вернуть за выкуп. Ты забудешь вмонтировать в стреляло, которое они требуют, бомбу с часовым механизмом? Чисто из принципа, потому что совсем обнаглели, плесень зелёная? Вот и эльдары вряд ли забудут, причём ещё похитрее бомбы что-нибудь придумают. Оно нам сильно надо?  
– Сдадим его тёмным, те точно будут благодарны, – предложил Каррах. – Чем он вам вообще в стазисе мешает?  
"Яго, я их отвлекаю, а ты увози камеру под шумок! – горестно подумал Каррах. – Хотя нет, – самокритично решил он, – это надо было делать раньше, пока я с жезлом возился. Не сложилось, не срослось!"  
– Представил, – живо среагировал Яго. – Знаешь, орки с таким уровнем вменяемости и договороспособности достойны того, чтоб воевать за нас, и явно видно, как это сделать – они же деньги берут! Такое прикармливать надо, как соседнюю банду, чтоб полные отморозки их не заменили!  
Судя по всему, две части банды не сходились в чём-то базовом, типа изначальных терминов, и дружно друг друга не понимали.  
Рассуждений Яго Джай почти не слышал – слишком сильно было предвкушение, наполнявшее кровь жгучей жаждой. А вот на слова Карраха, более простые, на секунду обернулся:  
– Если бы у нас был выход на тёмных... Флот Сильвади водил дружбу с такой же пиратствующей эскадрой, воинами лорда Серпенса. Но где те, а где – здешние тёмные, которые, возможно, попытаются вместе с эльдаром заполучить и самих Астартес.  
– Да на кой на них специальный выход искать? – удивился Каррах. – Ещё и правда сопрут. Не-не-не, тут надо как обычно: топаешь на Перекрёсток... или можно на тот же Кёрс... да на любой торговый мир, короче!.. и там на рынке ищешь покупателей от тёмных. Они обычно вечно во всякой хрени стоят, кошмары там берут, песни умирающих звёзд, запасённую боль... рабов, кстати, часто берут. И много. Ну и всё, дальше баш на баш договариваешься. Перекрёсток в этом плане офигенный, там никому драться не дают.  
– Яго, я не думаю, что ты меня неправильно понял, – Деймос нахмурился. – Лично я не верю, что эльдары заплатят презренным нам чем-то ценным, или оно не будет содержать неприятных сюрпризов. Так что этот вариант отпадает. Искать Сильвади, чтобы всучить ему эльдара, которого он может скормить своим тёмным – не избыток ли хлопот ради одного ушастого? И с рабскими рынками я тоже связываться не хочу. Слишком много вообще споров из-за этой твари – и это ещё одна причина его прикончить. Нам не нужен лишний повод для раздора. Джай, я вскрываю контейнер. Ксенос твой.  
Деймос нажал на кнопку.  
– Слаанеш, приношу тебе эту смерть, – выдохнул Джай, нанося удар, как только исчезнувшее стазис-поле позволило это сделать. Спор братьев был какой-то помехой на связи, сознание застилало одно желание – убить это грациозное существо.  
Технопровидец философски присвистнул и отошёл. Становиться слаанешитом его не тянуло, зато хотелось разобраться с неоткрытыми контейнерами. Первым. Чтоб добычу заныкать, а не то с этих деятелей станется забрать себе неизвестную нурглятину (дуктус) или прихватить себе ещё какую нервную игрушку (Каррах).  
Каррах всплеснул руками, глядя на это и уже предвкушая разлёт крови и кишочек, но промолчал. Ладно, хотят – пускай делают, что тут теперь уже скажешь-то, когда поздно?  
А он лучше пойдёт в дальний конец зала тогда, контейнеры поперекатывать и поискать чего-нибудь, отдалённо похожего на жратву. И самому пожрать неплохо, и Плющерицу надо решить, чем кормить.  
Хотя, кстати, зря он тогда от эльдара ушёл...  
– Парни! – заорал он издали. – Засуньте остатки ушастого назад в стазис! Я из него чего-нибудь на корабле сделаю вкусное!  
– Вот это – на здоровье, – откликнулся Деймос. – Кстати, Яго, ты можешь попробовать что-то вытянуть с помощью омофагии – тут ушастый тебе точно не соврёт.

 

Каррах уволок эльдара на импровизированную кухню сразу, стоило им вернуться. И Плющерицу с собой взял, надо же было выяснить, чем именно кормить мягонькую прелестную тварь. Так что Плющерица оказалась торжественно ссажена на стол в компанию к пяти мискам, куда щедрый Каррах положил всего понемногу, что нашёл, а сам Каррах вооружился ножом.  
Любая готовка начинается с подготовки ингредиентов, так что Каррах вывалил тело на стол и задумался. Ну, мозги точно надо отложить Яго, он умный, пускай жрёт, Карраху и попробовать в процессе хватит. А вот остальное... разделывать и смотреть, сильно ли попортили мясо когти Джая.  
Не сильно, и мяса в итоге вышло неожиданно много, было что пожевать. Самому Карраху было бы раза на два, если на всех готовить, пожалуй что как раз на один обед выйдет. Зато роскошный. Так что можно приступать!  
В следующие три часа кухню превратили в музыкально грохочущий жаркий ад. Сам Каррах в одних штанах и повязанном на пиратский манер платке носился по кухне, в голос вопя песни – пением это назвать не получалось, а вот вопли выходили весьма ничего, ну да и музыка была располагающая. В руках мелькали инструменты и мясо. Смертные слуги с ужасом сбежали ещё на моменте шинковки мяса на гуляш и теперь только изредка заглядывали в этот грохочущий мрак с пылающими плитами. Плющерица флегматично лежала под столом и жрала скидываемые ей куски.  
А потом как-то резко всё утихло, довольный Каррах, что-то жуя, вышел в коридор, недоумённо осмотрелся и понёс Плющерицу к себе, одновременно заглядывая ко всем подряд и приглашая на обед из отборной эльдарятины, для Яго отдельно заботливо сохранены в стазисе мозги в мисочке – целенькие, нетронутые, даже ещё в черепной коробке лежат.

Вернувшись на корабль, Яго забился в технический отнорок, нездраво напоминающий рапторскую нору. Его тошнило и выбешивало.  
Знаний было жалко. Убитый эльдар сам по себе чувств не вызывал, их таких тысячами убивать можно, но вот идея есть разумное существо как деликатес бывшего жителя религиозной планеты просто выводила из себя.  
"Жители Сомо всегда брали головы и кай-кай длинные свиньи" – всплыла в голове фраза из старой книги.  
– Джай, ты как там? Можно с тобой нажраться?  
– Мы тут с Каррахом готовим, в смысле, он готовит, я наблюдаю за процессом, – откликнулся Джай. – Что у тебя там не так? Я не против нажраться, если не прямо сейчас.  
– Тогда я подожду, когда освободишься. Не хочу с остальными ругаться, – "ругнулся" в вокс Яго и отключился.  
– А на торжественный обед придёшь или как? Могу захватить наши порции и притащиться к тебе, – предложил Джай. Ему, в принципе, было всё равно, где пить и закусывать.  
Яго подавил чисто интеллектуальный рвотный позыв.  
– Омофагия нужна для войны. Для меня есть блюда из разумных существ – как для тебя летать сутками.  
– Тебе это настолько нравится? – невольно улыбнулся Джай. – Если хочешь, уступлю половину своей порции.  
Для него это было просто мясо, а для товарища, видимо, особый деликатес. К тому же, у Яго нет шансов превратиться в чокнутую птицу.  
– Ты летаешь. Без границ. Без времени. Остаётся только полёт. Ты всемогущ. Пока не забудешь себя и не опустишься... псайкеру нужны самоограничения, иначе в погоне за силой красные перчатки и яркие камушки будут судьбой этого дурака очень быстро.  
Технопровидец не шутил, он на самом деле не хотел рисковать, заигрывая с силами варпа лишний раз. Времени достичь апофеоза у него было достаточно.  
– Ладно, понял, – что Джая всегда восхищало, так это умение Яго изложить простые вещи самым замудрённым способом. Нет чтобы просто сказать "Друг, я не ем разумных, потому что мне надо ограничить себя в чём-то"! – Тогда я немного посижу с Каррахом и остальными, а потом приду, идёт?  
– Давай, – остался Яго в блаженном неведении, что в отряде его вообще никто не понял. После чего забился ещё дальше.  
Идея есть изысканно приготовленную эльдарятину не приводила Деймоса в экстаз – однако и никакого смущения он не испытывал. Варбанда, вырастившая их с Фортисом, не видела в каннибализме ничего из ряда вон выходящего. После того, как живое существо, разумное или неразумное, перестало быть живым, оно превращается просто в несколько десятков килограммов мяса, ливера и костей – не хуже, не лучше и не достойнее уважения, чем любые другие мясо, ливер и кости. У павшего врага омофагия поможет вырвать часть его знаний и умений. Павший брат таким образом в определённом смысле навечно остаётся в варбанде – всяко лучше, чем превратиться в мумию на каком-нибудь пыльном астероиде или достаться в пищу планетарной фауне.  
В общем, прагматичное отношение Карраха к несчастному безвинно пострадавшему ксеносу Деймос вполне одобрил. И когда младший сообщил, что гуляш готов – дуктус охотно принял приглашение к столу.  
Каррах переживал за еду больше всех и зорко всматривался во всех, кто сел за стол. Он очень старался, не хотелось бы, чтобы завтра кто-то не встал по причине острого пищевого отравления.  
Джай, попробовав блюдо, присвистнул:  
– Каррах, да у тебя талант. Веришь, по одному из шести путей с тобой до Дворца дойти можно.  
Мясо было редкостно вкусным, и уже не важно, кому оно там принадлежало.  
– Ну не зря же именно он в команде за Чревоугодие выступал, – хмыкнул Деймос, вгрызаясь в свою порцию. – Каррах, а давай мы тебя и дальше готовить запряжём? Кстати, а Яго где? Ирвэс?  
Про Ватоса и Фортиса дуктус не спрашивал. Один засел в апотекарионе, второй в мастерской, и ужин пришлось им отправлять с сервитором.  
– Я умею готовить мясо. Всё остальное я жру сырым. И вообще тут есть повара, я просто не мог доверить им свеженькое мясо, – фыркнул Каррах, чуть успокаиваясь и беря свою порцию.  
– Яго не хочет есть разумного. У него какие-то свои гейсы на этот счёт, – объяснил Джай, как уж понял отказ товарища. – Про Ирвэса не знаю.  
Ирвэсу приглашение передавали. Но он вышел на вокс-связь и кратко пояснил:  
– С шаттлами разбираюсь. Тут у пары стабилизатор не в порядке. Ну как не в порядке, работает, но через десяток полётов барахлить начнёт.  
Судя по всему, к летательным аппаратам Коготь Пустоты относился очень и очень внимательно.  
– Я тебе оставлю, – заверил Каррах по тому же воксу, сразу откладывая часть для Ирвэса. – Потом съешь.  
Деймос коротко поблагодарил Когтя Пустоты и взглянул на Карраха и Джая.  
– Чревоугодие – безусловно, приятная штука. Но надо решать, что мы делаем дальше. Варианты: найти ещё один неограбленный кусок псевданоровых владений и ограбить, разворачиваться в сторону Джетангира, связаться с джетангировыми людьми здесь и уточнить, что планируют они – возможно, будет интересно к ним присоединиться.  
– Я за последний, – пробурчал Каррах, – не учитывая того, что это надо ещё Яго и остальных звать, чтобы тоже решали...  
– Или связаться с джетангировцами, или искать что-нибудь неограбленное. Вдруг найдём вкусную добычу, – рассмеялся Джай.  
– Остальных спросим, – кивнул Деймос. – Просто сейчас они сидят по норам... но вряд ли кто-то будет возражать. Надо потрясти Адальфааара – может, он что-нибудь ещё про местные сокровища вспомнит. А по итогам посмотрим, связываться ли с капитаном Мирианой, или она нам пока активный конкурент.  
– До остальных сокровищ уже добрались, скорее всего, мы не одни такие умные, – пожал плечами Каррах. – А нам ещё корабль ремонтировать. Я бы сразу к Джетангиру рванул.  
– Я бы предпочёл рвать к нему когти в сопровождении Мирианы, – в принципе, Деймос готов был согласиться с Каррахом: сокровища Псевданора наверняка начали грабить ещё тогда, когда "Фалько" вошёл в Ничейную Зону. – Мы сейчас будем представлять из себя довольно лёгкую добычу, и дополнительный корабль сопровождения нам не помешает.  
– Ну, общаемся с Мирианой, а потом летим к Джетангиру в её компании, – согласился Джай, дожёвывая свою порцию. – Со мной Яго хотел пообщаться, я к нему пойду. Каррах, не обидишься?  
– Да нет, чего обижаться, иди, – удивился Каррах искренне. Он в самом деле не понимал, что тут такого. Ну не хочет есть. Ну сидит у себя. Ну хочет с Джаем надраться. Да хоть потрахаться, в самом деле, если обоим в кайф, то и на здоровье. А напрашиваться в компанию двух друзей, которые друг друга знают дольше, чем ты вообще живёшь... Нахрена? Захотят, позовут. Не захотят – пускай пьют вдвоём, а Каррах отдохнёт. В любом случае зашибись.  
– Тогда я поговорю с Мирианой, – решил Деймос, поднимаясь. – Каррах, ты со мной или сам по себе?  
– Не, сам. У меня Плющерица несмотрена, и отлежаться хочу после ожогов, – покачал головой Каррах, машинально касаясь пальцами обожжённой – в который раз? – груди.  
Деймос кивнул и направился на мостик.  
Выхода на связь пришлось подождать, но вскоре экран ожил. Понять, почему Мириана носит прозвище "Белизна", было несложно – белые волосы, белый костюм, очень и очень светлая кожа... и резким контрастом – глубокие тёмно-синие глаза.  
– Приветствую вас, командир Деймос, – произнесла она.  
– Рад знакомству, капитан Мириана, – ответил Деймос. – Я хотел бы уточнить, насколько ваши дела в этом регионе близки к завершению.  
– По нашим расчётам – ещё максимум сутки, а потом мы отсюда уйдём, – откровенно сказала Мириана. – Взять уже нечего, скоро здесь начнётся передел территории, а повелитель Джетангир приказал в этом не участвовать.  
– Тогда есть смысл уходить вместе. В конце концов, нам по дороге. И да, капитан, может быть, вам известно, что такое дуга Кесселя?  
– Дуга? А, это такой своебразный маршрут в Вихре. Чтобы его пройти, надо двигаться быстро и очень сильно рисковать разбить корабль. Но если двигаться осторожно, то по нему можно лететь сто веков.  
– "Пролетишь быстро – прославишься, полетишь медленно – не вернёшься", – процитировал Деймос. – А были те, кто летел медленно и всё же долетел? Как стало известно о её свойствах?  
– Насколько я знаю? Из прорицаний, вопросов сущностям варпа и судовых журналов мертвецов, которые долетели.  
– Понятно... а много было попыток пройти этой дугой? И что за точки она соединяет?  
Для себя Деймос отметил, что в случае чего за штурвал надо сажать Фортиса. Этот – проведёт и не почешется.  
– Много. Что до точек... А в этом и есть её ценность. Дуга Кесселя может вывести почти в любое место Вихря, главное, чтобы на карте получалась именно дуга.  
– Так, а вот с этого места подробнее, – ещё больше заинтересовался Деймос. – Получается, если любые два объекта соединить маршрутом в виде дуги – она волшебным образом станет дугой Кесселя? И какой смысл тогда в ней? По прямой обычно лететь ближе и проще.  
– Не любые, входы на неё как раз фиксированы, – объяснила Мириана. – А вот выйти – иное дело. По прямой бывает как раз не ближе, потому что Дуга способна привести хоть на другую сторону Вихря, в то время как прямая на карте пролегла бы, скажем, через глубинные и центральные районы. Туда же лучше не соваться.  
– То есть, фактически она в чём-то получается неким аналогом эльдарской Паутины?  
– В этом я плохо разбираюсь, – признала Мириана. – Вероятно.  
– Тогда, пожалуй, последний вопрос. Попыток пройти было много... а многие ли оказались удачными?  
– Я знаю четыре.  
– Позволяет надеяться на свет в конце тоннеля, если нас туда загонят, – Деймос ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, не буду больше отнимать ваше время, капитан Мириана. Мы готовы к старту и ждём вашего сообщения о готовности.  
– Я сообщу, как только мы будем готовы, – пообещала Белизна.  
Мириана не обманула, и вскоре три корабля медленно двинулись прочь из бывших владений Псевданора.

 

Путь к территории Джетангира оказался на удивление лишённым событий. То ли повезло, то ли никто не хотел связываться, то ли пираты Спирали активно делили наследство коллеги и не обращали внимания ни на кого.  
Так или иначе, но вскоре корабли оказались у уже знакомого дворца. "Стрела времени" ушла на своё место, гости пришвартовались где и ранее, причём трофей по согласованию с командой аккуратно перенаправили к особому, явно защищённому причалу, оборудованному множеством стрел и механизмов.  
А на "Фалько" быстро пришло сообщение, извещавшее о том, что Джетангир не отказался бы увидеть уважаемых Повелителей Ночи когда им будет удобно.  
– Я думаю, нам будет удобно в ближайшее время? – уточнил Деймос у братьев. – Или берём паузу на полировку доспехов?  
– Которые Фортис разве что чёрным золотом не покрыл? – первым среагировал Яго. – Давай отмашку, что появимся, как ему будет удобно.  
– Готов идти хоть сейчас, – откликнулся Джай. – Не к лорду Фулгриму на аудиенцию собираемся, чтобы приводить доспех в идеальное состояние.  
– Погнали, – подытожил Каррах. – Мне тоже вроде красить нечего.  
– Джетангир уже сказал, что готов нас видеть в любое время. Так что я сейчас сообщу, что мы идём за ним... к нему, точнее, – ухмылка Деймоса ясно показывала, что оговорка не была случайной. – Надеюсь, за ремонт корабля он не запросит с нас ничего невозможного.  
– А что с нас взять можно? Только очередное убийство, – позубоскалил Яго, скрывая за ёрничаньем нервозность. Генетическая паранойя заставила прихватить с собой и инферник, и автопушку.  
– Фортис, Ватос и Ирвэс останутся тут, – распорядился Деймос. – Пусть следят за ремонтными работами и в случае чего – страхуют. В прошлый раз Джетангир был любезен, предупредителен и дружелюбен – но мы всё-таки в Вопящем Вихре, а не на каком-нибудь порядочном Макрагге.

Может быть, Джетангир гостям доверял. Может быть, просто считал себя максимально защищённым. Но, тем не менее, во дворец князя Повелителей Ночи с оружием впустили, и попросили оставить наиболее заметное только перед самым кабинетом хозяина. Это было даже и логично: тяжёлое вооружение могло легко снести любую мебель.  
– Рад вас видеть, – Джетангир с улыбкой поднялся из-за стола. – Я вижу, последнее время для нас всех прошло удачно. Судя по трофею, вы отыскали Ридаза?  
– Отыскали, – подтвердил Деймос, снимая шлем и примагничивая его к бедру. – И взаимно рады встрече, почтенный Джетангир. Кроме Ридаза мы отыскали ещё кое-что интересное... возможно, вам пригодятся боевые скафандры – если вы сумеете их поймать, приручить и выдрессировать.  
– Боевые скафандры? – удивлённо поднял бровь Джетангир. – Машины, или что-то иное?  
– У нас не было возможности тщательно исследовать. Могу только сказать, что скафандр, который мы встретили, был однозначно пустым – но при этом довольно агрессивным и эффективным в атаке. И издалека мы видели ещё нескольких подобных тварей.  
Джетангир на миг задумался.  
– А-а. Я о них слышал, но никогда не встречал. В Вихре они нечасты, куда больше их бывает в Просторе Коронус, судя по моим данным. Значит, какая-то их колония в Ничейной Зоне? Интересно, благодарю.  
– А что именно вы о них слышали? – Деймос навострил уши.  
– Духи внутри скафандров, – объяснил Джетангир, – склонные нападать на корабли и разбирать их. Версий об их происхождении не меньше дюжины, у всех есть сильные и слабые стороны. Но мне так и не удалось пока что получить в руки хотя бы одно такое существо и провести исследования.  
– В общем, координаты астероида можем сообщить, если надо.  
Конечно, существовал шанс, что когда-нибудь в далёком неприятном будущем Джетангир натравит ровно эти скафандры (или – этих скафандров) непосредственно на Повелителей Ночи – однако, как показала практика, без эффекта неожиданности подобная тварь космодесантнику не противник. Хотя бы из-за скорости реакции.  
– Благодарю, интересно, – кивнул Джетангир, после чего сменил тон на более деловой: – У Ридаза вы что-нибудь узнали?  
– Разве что имена его родителей, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Ещё узнали, что Ридаз чуть ли не единолично перебил почти весь экипаж, от офицеров на мостике до последнего матроса. Не думаю, что это ценная информация.  
– Перебил? – насторожился Джетангир. – Что произошло, вы же собирались его допросить?  
– Собирались. Но раньше нас до него добрался Беледран, и Ридаз не придумал ничего лучшего, как обратиться за помощью к какому-то демону. Возможно, экипаж был принесён в жертву, потому что собственную шкуру Ридаз ценил больше, чем всех своих людей, вместе взятых. Возможно – просто оказался не нужен демону, занявшему предоставленное Ридазом тело. Так или иначе – мы пришли после Беледрана, и допрашивать было некого.  
– Беледрана? – вскинулся Джетангир. – А вот это очень интересно. Знаете, у меня... – он на миг задумался, потом покачал головой: – Проще будет показать. Вот это послание я получил с учтивой просьбой, пока вы или завершали визит к Псевданору, или уже ушли в Ничейную Зону.  
Джетангир отошёл к шкафу, аккуратно извлёк оттуда свиток и развернул перед Повелителями Ночи. Ровные, изысканно выписанные строки извещали, что автор письма был бы очень рад встретиться с Астартес с "Миллениум Фалько" во время Сияющей Ярмарки на орбите Хелестоса, и что у него есть что предложить столь умелым и доблестным воинам.  
Подпись была не менее каллиграфической.  
_Беледран Красный._  
– Впечатляет, – присвистнул Яго. – То есть, Ридаз порвал весь свой корабль, но при этом Беледрана не было рядом? Доктрина страха в высшем проявлении, моё восхищение.  
– Псевданор вон поначалу тоже вежливый был, – Деймос подавил желание сплюнуть. – Мы пока вроде с Беледраном ничего не делили... но кто знает, что у него в башке плещется? А письмо, если что, – дуктус взглянул на Яго, – он мог написать заранее и с перелётным сервитором отправить.  
– Пока мы его не повидаем, – буркнул в вокс Каррах, – мы про содержимое башки Беледрана и не узнаем.  
– Да, репутация у Беледрана впечатляющая. А Ридаз... – Джай прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться. Капитан, предающий свой корабль, предающий своих, это даже не крыса, это запредельная мразь и погань.  
– У нас репутация не хуже, – напомнил Деймос. – На ближайшие шесть лет мы имеем статус победителей Шестикратных Гонок... я уже молчу о прочих наших подвигах. Но да, я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы принять щедрое предложение Беледрана и попробовать разобраться, какие мозговые слизни ползают по его извилинам. Сперва – по косвенным данным, а в критическом случае – методом прямого наблюдения.  
– Вы поосторожнее с прямым наблюдением, – предупредил Джетангир. – Беледран не страдает такой самовлюблённостью, как покойный Псевданор. Хотя здесь условия, конечно, будут куда более благоприятные для переговоров.  
– Так мы и Псевданору башку отрывать не собирались, он первый на нас пасть разинул. Но лично меня куда больше, чем сам Беледран, беспокоят его тесные контакты с тёмными эльдарами. Хотя, может, с этими наоборот сойдёмся... обмен опытом устроим.  
Джай хмыкнул, но вмешиваться в разговор не стал. Лично его тёмные эльдары, которые не пытались его убить или захватить в плен, не беспокоили абсолютно.  
– Дело ваше, – пожал плечами Джетангир, – но само предложение довольно интересно. Вы больше ни от кого не получали подобных приглашений?  
– Пока нет. Но я уже почти жду приветов от Квистаны, Гравелля Гурлуша и Лишкар Дельфес. А что за мероприятие эта Сияющая Ярмарка?  
Возможно – вот и повод обменять часть трофеев на что-нибудь более полезное.  
– Регулярная торговая встреча на орбите того самого Хелестоса, – объяснил Джетангир. – Поменьше, чем Железный Перекрёсток, и проходит исключительно в Спирали, однако там заключают множество договоров и обмениваются самыми разными товарами и информацией, я и сам туда собираюсь. Во время Ярмарки запрещены конфликты, а любые разногласия выясняются или в личном поединке на поверхности Хелестоса, или за пределами системы. Несчастные случаи во время завершающей охоты бывают, однако считаются дурным тоном.  
– Сколько времени может занять ремонт бывшего корабля Ридаза, уже известно? От этого зависит, пойдём мы на Хелестос на "Фалько" или уже на собственном корабле.  
– Охоты? – поинтересовался Яго. На его родной планете такое было. У аристократов.  
– Пока что проводится диагностика, дело небыстрое, – ответил Джетангир. – Вдобавок стоит ещё проверить, не осталось ли дурных психических эманаций, – он повернул голову к Яго. – Хелестос богат разнообразной фауной, и традиционно собирающиеся на Ярмарку привозят с собой диковинных зверей, которых выпускают, пока идут переговоры. Ярмарка по традиции же завершается большой охотой на поверхности планеты.  
– А сколько у нас времени до Ярмарки? – уточнил Деймос.  
Джетангир помедлил, прикидывая.  
– Две недели и четыре дня. Хотя многие начинают собираться там раньше.  
– Надо будет какую-нибудь тварь тогда поймать, что ли, – откликнулся Джай. – Уважить традиции.  
– Плющерицу не дам, – буркнул в вокс Каррах.  
– Значит, идём на "Фалько". Причём, если вы не против – одной компанией, для надёжности. А Плющерицу тебе отдавать никто и не предлагает, – добавил Деймос по воксу для Карраха. – Ты, главное, ей в компанию не поймай какую-нибудь очаровательную животинку размером с титан, в остальном разберёмся.  
– У вас ещё и питомцы завелись? – удивился Джетангир. – Тоже с корабля Ридаза, или же из владений Псевданора?  
Яго высказался, как человек с зубной болью:  
– Нашли в запасниках Псевданора. Вместе с вполне живым эльдаром, но они решили, что им жизнь не мила, надо его съесть.  
– А что, пропадать мясу, что ли? – насупился Каррах, старательно не показывая, что в части убийства он с Яго солидарен. Впрочем, это не помешало ему тут же брякнуть: – Я тоже был против убийства, но раз убили, не выкидывать же сотню кэгэ питательной жратвы? Это ж расточительство и вообще непредусмотрительно!  
– Каррах, тебе и одного питомца пока хватит, – фыркнул Деймос.  
– Кстати, о спутниках, – заметил Джетангир. – Чем вы сумели так очаровать Ирию?  
Джай напрягся, не зная, что ответить. Больше всего хотелось рявкнуть "Не лезь в это!"  
– Думаю, мы достаточно интересны ей, – аккуратно ответил он.  
– Несомненно, потому что она попросила разрешения остаться пока на вашем корабле, – отозвался Джетангир. – Я расположен дать ей разрешение, но это ваш корабль и согласие – ваше дело.  
– Мы не возражаем, – кивнул Деймос. – Вот Адальфааара, наверное, можем отдать, если захочет остаться.  
– Ему у меня будет определённо проще, – усмехнулся Джетангир. – Что же, хорошо. Однако, боюсь, сопровождать вас именно на "Фалько" я не смогу. Не поймите неправильно, но мне не по рангу путешествовать на чужом корабле, тем более, на Ярмарку.  
– Я и не предлагал на одном, – Деймос слегка удивился. – Наоборот – флотилия произведёт большее впечатление.  
– А, значит, это я разглядел смысл, которого не было, – Джетангир даже не показался обескураженным. – Мои извинения, с привычкой к переговорам в Спирали такое бывает. Мои суда уже снаряжаются для путешествия. Кстати, там же вы можете и постараться набрать экипаж для второго корабля.  
– Главное потом весь этот экипаж довезти. Но сама идея мне нравится.  
– В таком случае я предлагаю вам отдохнуть, и мы вскоре отправимся, – кивнул Джетангир. – Помните, на самой Ярмарке соблюдается нейтралитет.  
– Да мы вообще мирные! – искренне возмутился Деймос. – А броня и оружие – это так, на случай, если с нами дружить не захотят!  
– Как жаль, что в нашей Галактике многие не стремятся к дружбе, не правда ли?  
– О да, это всю жизнь заставляло меня страдать! Кстати, почтенный Джетангир... давно ли у вас служит капитан Мириана?  
– Относительно недавно, около пяти лет, – помедлив секунду, ответил Джетангир. – Хотя она себя неплохо зарекомендовала. А что?  
– И все пять лет она летает на "Стреле времени"?  
– Верно. Она изначально с этим кораблём и прибыла, и я не счёл нужным нарушать традиции.  
– Тогда я бы хотел уточнить, где был корабль в течение, скажем, двух недель непосредственно перед Шестикратными Гонками.  
– Сопровождал "Серебристое касание" к окраинам Спирали, – с лёгким недоумением ответил Джетангир. – Чем вам так интересен этот корабль?  
– Названием, почтенный Джетангир. Я понимаю, что "Стрела времени" – не самое оригинальное, что можно придумать... но именно так назывался корабль леди Квистаны, с которого мы по доброму согласию с капитаном Морганой забрали микродвигатели.  
– Да, я помню, – кивнул Джетангир. – Меня тоже заинтриговало это совпадение. Однако я точно знаю, что моя "Стрела" в то время находилась в совершенно ином месте. Есть много свидетелей.  
– Если это именно совпадение – то в борту корабля капитана Мирианы нет пробоины, оставленной абордажным катером.  
– Насколько мне известно – нет. Но вы находились рядом с ней совсем недавно, не правда ли?  
– Да, но я задумался о совпадении буквально только что.  
– Можете проверить, – пожал плечами Джетангир. – Мне о пробоинах точно никто не докладывал.  
Деймос отзеркалил его жест:  
– Если честно, мне без особой разницы. Что с Морганой, что с Мирианой мы не ссорились, и вроде бы не собираемся. Мне казалось, если совпадение названий – не просто совпадение, для вас это может иметь некоторое значение. Нет так нет.  
– Мне этот вопрос интересен, – подтвердил Джетангир, – однако пока он кажется совпадением. Я уделю ему внимание.


	14. Приключение шестое. ВОПРОСЫ И ОТВЕТЫ, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сходили, блин, за хлебушком...

В качестве транспорта для себя Джетангир выбрал фрегат под названием "Каллиграфия пустоты". Сол-хан, оценив движение судна, констатировал, что команда там отменно вышколена и корабль в отличном состоянии.  
Вдвоём фрегат и рейдер преодолели космическое пространство и вскоре оказались в нужной системе; полёт прошёл на удивление без приключений.  
Хелестос со стороны не впечатлял, но и не пугал. Самая обычная планета – преобладают степи, есть несколько крупных лесов и морей, полностью отсутствуют крупные поселения.  
Но сейчас вид планеты затмевали десятки кораблей на орбите, постоянно движущихся в мерном танце. Рейдеры, фрегаты, эсминцы, несколько крейсеров – и всё их движение было подчинено чётким выверенным правилам, равно эффективным и эстетичным.  
В центре танца же находилась исполинская станция, громадный шестиугольник, медленно вращавшийся вокруг своей оси. Его многранная поверхность светилась полированным металлом и преломляла свет мириадами отблесков, окружая мерцающей аурой.  
– Впечатляющая дочь Омниссии, – восхитился Яго, просчитывая движение кораблей и восхищаясь выверенными траекториями. Сам он стоял на мостике в вычищенной броне, с автопушкой и пистолетом, поигрывая инструментами.  
– Интересное место, да, – откликнулся Джай, больше смотревший на сами корабли. – И тут действительно много собирается. Пойдём заводить знакомства, братья?  
– Пойдём, – кивнул Деймос. – Заодно надо будет отправить гонца к Беледрану, чтоб сообщить, что мы прибыли, и готовы обсудить место и время встречи. Интересно, здесь каждый сам по себе – или принято встречать гостей, как в Залах Диаонеи?  
– Да не, какое встречать? – фыркнул Каррах. – Тут есть свои работники, но у них нейтралитет. И знают они, кто с чем, так что они ещё и справочники. А так сами ходим, ищем. Слышал я про эту Ярмарку, помню. И да – никаких разборок! – он обвёл братьев Очень-Серьёзным-Взглядом-Голодного-Карраха. – Те, кто затевают тут свару и междоусобицы, считаются хуже червей в пыли. И карабкаться назад от червей им придётся долго. Хочешь подраться с матроснёй – ладно ещё, но если сцепятся две варбанды или два князя... кранты им обоим. Здесь место мира. Шаткого-валкого, но какого уж есть. Никаких открытых драк и схваток.  
– Даже дуэлей с соблюдением всех возможных правил, традиций и условностей? – уточнил Деймос. Не то чтобы он собирался, но если можно выяснить заранее – почему нет?  
– Открытых схваток, – повторил Каррах. – Даже дуэлей. Оставьте эту хрень вне Ярмарки, если не хотите разругаться со всей Спиралью, – он подумал и добавил: – Хотя вообще-то я не знаю, что будет, если так вызовут нас. Но вызвавший точно упадёт в самый низ местных влияний.  
– Пожалуй, так даже лучше, – решил Деймос. – Но оружие лично я на всякий случай прихвачу. Высаживаемся, отправляем к Беледрану гонца, а сами пока гуляем. Заодно, может, найдём, на что полезное обменять псевданорово наследие. И да, не забываем задирать нос ровно настолько, насколько положено победителям Шестикратных Гонок.

К Ярмарке не швартовались, однако доступ шаттлам был открыт. Так что уже скоро два шаттла оказались на станции; один нёс Повелителей Ночи, исключая Ватоса и Фортиса. Ирвэс также остался на "Фалько", хотя и попросил сообщить, если на станции вдруг встретятся Астартес с такими же знаками, что и у него.  
Другой шаттл принадлежал Джетангиру. Князь отправился на Ярмарку с двумя писцами и полудюжиной крепких помощников; он и из шаттла появился, негромко надиктовывая какие-то указания.  
На самой станции царила деловая суматоха. Вспышки украшающих эти места огней, переплетающиеся в огромных залах мелодии, тысячи посетителей всех видов, расцветок и форм одежды... Пожалуй, даже магосу Адептус Механикус было бы сложно их запомнить.  
– Беледран должен быть уже здесь, – сообщил Джетангир по пути к залам. – Я видел "Закатный шёлк", его крейсер. Ну разве что возникли важные дела и он отправил кого-то из представителей, а сам собирается прибыть позже – такое с рядом князей бывало.  
– Сообщение ему отправим, а там пусть думает, – фыркнул Деймос. – В конце концов, изначально это он хотел нас видеть, а не мы его.  
Вообще бы тут мог пригодиться Адальфааар – но его на "Фалько" уже не было, а задним-то умом все сильны. Пришлось отправлять на "Закатный шёлк" одного из младших офицеров корабля, и Деймос очень надеялся, что парень вернётся живым и одним куском.  
Каррах с удовольствием осматривался вокруг. Пёстрое многоцветье варпа было не особо привычно, всё же Каррах редко сталкивался с таким количеством народа, но после праздников у слаанешитов стало как-то проще смотреть на размытые пятнышки, сливающиеся в одну пелену. Варп и варп. Демоньё и демоньё. В большом количестве так в большом количестве. Почему нет-то?  
Зато, может, увидит кого-то знакомого.  
– Что, братишка, не терпится увидеть местные чудеса? Или ты уже был здесь, а не просто слышал о них? Для меня это совсем новая штука, – Джай был счастлив и хотел поделиться счастьем со всем окружающим. Ну, по крайней мере, Каррах в круг тех, с кем хотелось поделиться, точно входил.  
– Не, не был, – пожал плечами Каррах, – просто рассказывали как-то. Я там как раз жрал рядышком, мне тогда прям специально приволокли целую банку такого... как же оно... А! Мёда! Здоровенная такая банка, литра на четыре прям. Сладкое, тягучее и жёлтенькое такое. И слааадкое. Вот я как раз им обжирался, ещё полбанки оставалось, когда кто-то рассказывать начал, ну я и запомнил.  
– Я думаю, нет особого смысла ходить всей толпой, как прикованные друг к другу, – Деймос оглядывался, примериваясь, куда идти. – Вокс работает, не потеряемся. И весточку от Беледрана нам по нему с "Фалько" тоже передадут.  
– Хорошо – улыбнулся Арриан. – Я тогда книги гляну, ну и ещё по мелочи Фортис просил. Братья, как совет – поищите себе оружие да доспехи качеством повыше, для представительности.  
– Пойду корм Плющерице поищу, – сообщил Каррах, отделяясь от группы. – Никуда не ввязывайтесь без меня, и я тоже постараюсь...  
– Я пойду тебе асбестовый поддоспешник искать, – пообещал Деймос. Кстати, вот и цель, чтоб не бродить среди этого счастливого бардака просто так, наудачу. Ну и заодно, прав Яго, из оружия что-то присмотреть не помешает: тяжёлый болтер так и не лёг в руки, ещё во время сражения с Мориасом на пороге Вихря, а один взгляд на арсенал Карраха вызывал откровенную зависть.

Каррах углубился в торговые ряды, стараясь выглядеть диковинных зверей – где они, там и корм. Но Ярмарка была столь пёстрой, что глаза сами разбегались, а суровой закалки космодесантного характера Карраху всё же недоставало.  
Он и сам не заметил, как сбился с пути, оказался между рядами – а потом сходу врезался в кого-то крупного и даже сделал пару шагов назад, помотав головой.  
"Кто-то крупный" медленно повернулся, глядя на Карраха непроницаемыми чёрными глазами, ясно выделявшимися на покрытом шрамами лице. Можно сказать, что некоего зверя Повелитель Ночи всё же нашёл.  
На наплечнике тёмно-серого доспеха изгибалась оскаленная белая акула.  
Каррах снова мотнул головой, постарался сосредоточить взгляд, чтобы прорваться сквозь недовольную темноту космодесантника. Скалящаяся акула ему понравилась. Недовольство Астартес уже не очень.   
– Извините, – честно и очень вежливо сказал Каррах, задумчиво разглядывая незнакомца. – Красивая рыбка. И вы весь тёмный... хотя похоже на воду. Наверное. Но это неправильно, ходить таким, светлые цвета лучше. Извините ещё раз, я случайно, правда. Может, вам помощь нужна, чтобы темнота ушла?  
– Что ты сказал? – осведомился носитель акулы, и его аура словно оскалилась. Правда, пока что не кусалась.  
– Извините, пожалуйста, я случайно, – повторил Каррах, постаравшись улыбнуться так, чтобы исключить всякие подозрения в том, что он нарочно и вообще хотел чего-то плохого. Ну как такая милашка, как он, может хотеть плохого? Он исключительная лапочка для такого. – У меня просто немножко странное зрение... Может, вам помощь нужна?  
– Помощь уже не нужна тем, кто пристаёт, – отрезал десантник.  
– Я не пристаю, я извиняюсь, – объяснил Каррах. – Ну давайте, я вам хотя бы пирожок подарю? Мне правда очень стыдно.  
– Фравас, что происходит?  
Голос прозвучал позади Карраха и принадлежал ещё одному Астартес. Броня его была светло-серой... нет, скорее, запорошенной белой. Левая рука закована в перчатку нартециума, правый наплечник – чёрный с двумя скрещёнными мечами.  
– Молодой идиот пытается выдать мне "пирожок", Ламмей, – отозвался десантник с акулой. – Я думаю, что с ним сделать.  
– Здрасьте, – Каррах развернулся к новоподошедшему и широко улыбнулся и ему. Нет, вляпался он, конечно, весело. – Я случайно в него врезался и извиняюсь. Меня зовут Каррах.  
Апотекарий смерил его взглядом.  
– Случайно? Случайности могут быть подготовленными, особенно если кто-то желает открыть тайны...  
– Ну, я их не готовил, а за тех, кто в варпе, не в ответе, – развёл руками Каррах. – Ваш товарищ просто такой... не такой яркий, как все тут. Один тон, прикрывающий всё. Я замешкался, не сразу понял, что вижу.   
Ему не нравилось, как начал менять тон этот Астартес, но что уж, паранойя такая паранойя. Каррах в чём-то отлично его понимал.  
Астартес переглянулись и снова взглянули на Карраха.  
– Где-то я тебя видел, – протянул обладатель акулы. – Ты мне знаком, мелкий боец...  
Каррах поморгал и снова сосредоточился, пытаясь вспомнить. Он мог их где-то видеть?.. а, да даже если и мог, словно он вспомнит! Тем более в память упорно лезли напрасно помянутые пирожки, которые Каррах из кого только не ел.   
– Наверное, это было недавно, – вежливо сказал он. – Я совсем недавно стал Астартес. Хотя, может, вы меня ещё скаутом видели?..  
– Нет, – обладатель акулы сделал шаг вперёд. – Нечто иное.  
– Кого вы тут ещё нашли?  
Третий голос, суровые тяжёлые интонации. И зелёный доспех со знаком черепа в центре чёрного солнца.  
Каррах остался стоять на месте недюжинным усилием воли, наблюдая за зачатками проклюнувшегося света в тёмной ауре шагнувшего. Капельки, но на общем фоне и то очень даже ничего.   
А вот третий... на третьего даже смотреть не очень хотелось. Но пришлось.  
– Здравствуйте, – по-прежнему очень вежливо поздоровался Каррах и с ним.  
– Хм, – новоприбывший смерил Карраха взглядом. – О, интересно. Как лазпушка?  
Каррах хлопнул ресницами, пытаясь сообразить, откуда этот Астартес знает. Как назло, из головы намертво вылетело, у кого он эту лазпушку-то выменял.   
– Отлично, спасибо, – тем не менее, ответил он. – Даже одержимых сносит. Хорошая штука!  
– Разумеется. Болтер тоже неплох, та операция нам удалась.  
– И это тоже отлично! – искренне улыбнулся Каррах. Точно, знакомый. Имя, правда, вспомнить не удавалось, но чего уж там.  
– Пусть идёт, – его собеседник глянул на товарищей. – Совпадение.  
Обладатель акулы вонзил в Карраха тяжёлый взгляд, но потом неохотно кивнул.  
– Правила есть правила, – признал десантник с мечами. – Тебе повезло, юноша.  
– И я очень этому рад, – искренне сказал Каррах. – Может, вы меня тогда же на рынке и видели, кстати. Ладно, извините ещё раз, я пойду, постараюсь больше в вас не врезаться. До свидания.  
– Иди, – махнул Астартес в зелёном. – А у нас ещё много дел.  
Каррах кивнул и не стал испытывать судьбу, ужом ввинтившись в толпу.  
И всё-таки где ж его мог видеть тот акула, если на рынке Каррах сторговал лазпушку у одного, а скаутом акула сам сказал, что нет, тут иное?..

Технопровидец тоже оторвался от остальной компании, с присвистыванием вращаясь в толпе, большую часть которой он превосходил ростом на две головы и ещё немного. Ярмарка напоминала ему городские ярмарки родного мира, где тоже половина народу пыталась обжулить или надавить на вторую. Если поискать, можно найти и личную книгу архипрелата... хоть направленность этой выставки барахла разной степени полезности была несколько иной. Рабские ряды, оружие и орудия, инструменты и техножрецы – Яго искал не что-то конкретное, а скорее пытался понять систему, где можно что найти и продать. В редкостях могли найтись покупатели и на демоническое оружие, и могло – при удаче, найтись то, что избранному чемпиону Хаоса, в принципе, не нужно – оружие воинов Императора зачастую годилось лишь на запчасти или на ритуал проклятия. В любом случае, это всё стоило знать перед тем, как тратить репутацию или деньги, которых лично у самого Яго было не так много. Можно было притащить дуктуса, и для обмена демонического оружия на что-то менее опасное для себя самого Яго бы это сделал – но для этого надо было найти что-то полезное и дорогое. Более полезное и дорогое чем те джамп-паки, за которые он взялся торговаться просто ради развлечения – и в попытке сделать возможности отряда более ровными. Но золото и прочие мелочи не оказались для торговца интересными, а отдавать что-то более ценное Арриан не стал. Спешить ему было некуда.  
Увы, реликвии могучих воинов Империума здесь то ли не продавались, то ли их предпочитали предоставлять особо избранным... а вот множество частей для доспехов и оружия нашлось. При желании и наличии мастерских, времени и мастерства из них можно было собрать новую броню и пару цепных мечей.

Деймос тоже не особенно спешил, хотя и бродил по оружейным рядам довольно целенаправленно. В первую очередь его интересовала безопасность Карраха, потому что сколько ж можно-то! Во вторую – что-то тяжёлое из оружия. Ну и в третью, что называется, на сдачу – можно было попробовать набрать осколочных гранат. Против живой силы противника – весьма неплохая штука, как продемонстрировала Ирия.  
Из тяжёлого оружия нашёлся огнемёт, причём в отличном состоянии – то ли недавно сделанный, то ли только что захваченный. Вот только топлива к нему не было, что продавец с искренней грустью и признал.  
Гранаты здесь были разнообразные, хотя сначала Деймосу настойчиво хотели предложить вместо осколочных галлюцинногенные гранаты и фрукты, однако вскоре убедились, что у Повелителя Ночи другие интересы.  
Что же до защиты от огня... поначалу не везло. Но потом Деймос остановился перед целой секцией, где объёмистый человек с психоделическими узорами на лысом черепе расхваливал свой товар: одежду из огнеупорных шкур саламандр с Пылающей Гробницы и слизь тварей оттуда же – которую, как заявлял продавец, можно нанести на металл и защититься от пламени.  
Конечно, очень хотелось проверить все покупки перед тем, как расплачиваться. Самым простым способом было зарядить огнемёт да хотя бы прометием (уж это добро на "Фалько" водилось!), засунуть Карраха в обновки и испытать сразу всё, кроме гранат. Однако братья могли бы не оценить такое предложение, так что пришлось просто одолжить у продавца зажигалку и по очереди поднести огонёк сначала к слизи, потом к одежде из шкур. Вроде бы не горели, так что можно было надеяться на какую-никакую огнеупорность.  
Сменных баков к огнемёту не было, но наверняка по имеющемуся образцу Яго или Фортис смогут сделать пару штук. Не такое уж хитрое устройство, прямо скажем.  
Десяток гранат Деймос развесил в магнитных захватах доспеха. Что ж, можно было искать Карраха и радовать его подарочками.  
Каррах выбрел ему навстречу с очень озадаченным лицом, всё ещё обдумывая судьбоносную встречу. Вторая встреча произошла почти так же, потому что в Деймоса он банально врезался.  
– Доброе утро, – вежливо поздоровался Деймос.  
– А? Ой, извините, я просто опять... – Каррах сощурился. – Деймос? Тьфу ты, я уж думал, я опять на ту рыбку напоролся...  
– На какую рыбку? – моментально насторожился Деймос. – Ей уже пора жабры отрывать, или пусть поплавает?  
– Да пусть плавает, он хороший, – защитил полуизвестную варбанду Каррах. – А ещё он меня видел, только не помнит, где.  
– На Гонках? В Залах Диоанеи? Вроде мы публично больше нигде не светились. Ладно, пёс с ней, с рыбкой, раз тебе ни на что не наступил. Я тут как раз тебя искал. Помнишь, я тебе асбестовые подштанники обещал, да?  
– Не, он сказал, ещё раньше, – пожал плечами Каррах, – в скаутстве, может... помню. Ты что, купил? Они же жёсткие и ядовитые!  
– Ну, именно асбестовых я не нашёл – и кстати, они как раз довольно мягкие получаются. Я тебе другое нашёл, держи, – Деймос протянул брату ёмкость со слизью и одежду из саламандровых шкур. – Вот это – под доспех, это – на доспех, и не перепутай.  
– Под доспех, на доспех, не перепутаю, – повторил Каррах.   
– Идём, отбуксируем добычу на "Фалько" – вроде со здешним перемирием оно нам пока без надобности, обычной брони, болтеров и мечей должно хватить. Кстати, смотри, что я ещё нашёл! – и Деймос, хвастаясь, стряхнул с плеча тяжёлый огнемёт.  
– Клёвая штука, – оценил Каррах. – Только не направляй её на меня, я нервничаю. У меня плохие отношения с огнём. Повесь назад.  
– Он всё равно не заряжен, – отмахнулся Деймос, но огнемёт убрал. – Ты-то себе нашёл что-нибудь? Кроме рыбки?  
– Неа. Только рыбку, и мечника, и того Астартес, у которого я лазпушку менял, – честно сказал Каррах.  
– Искал-то что?  
– Да жратву Плющерице думал найти...  
– А что она жрёт?  
– Не знаю. Вроде всё.  
– Тогда на "Фалько" возьмёшь, вроде на голод мы не жалуемся. Возвращаемся, ждём Яго и Джая – и вестей от Беледрана.

Джай, пригласивший Ирию прогуляться, высматривал и показывал ей красивые вещи, спрашивал, что ей нравится. А заодно присматривался к здешним людям.   
Кораблю нужна команда, и как бы не здесь её нанимать. Или выяснить, где это стоит делать. Ощущать себя капитаном было по-прежнему странно, но... взялся – делай.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом Ирия, хоть и по-прежнему молчала, но ухитрялась в каждый жест или быстрый эскиз вложить множество абсолютно понятных смыслов. Интересно ей, похоже, было решительно всё, в первую очередь как художнице.  
А из наблюдений Джай вынес следующее: здесь хватает умелых бойцов. Вот только с командой придётся поработать, потому что все, кто явно предлагал свои услуги или мог наняться. были чётко и очевидно разбиты на отдельные банды со своей иерархией, структурой и порядком подчинения. Прямо задача единого командования совершенно разными полками или ротами разных Легионов.  
Об этом стоило подумать. С одной стороны, хорошие бойцы – это полезно, с другой – получится ли сделать из этого всего команду? Особенно если ты не то, чтобы очень лидер?   
Впрочем, Джай был доволен, что нашёл для Ирии пару красивых браслетов, которые ей понравились, что просто хорошо провёл время. А насчёт команды – такое сразу не решается.

А вскоре пришло и послание от Беледрана. Достопочтенных Повелителей Ночи любезно приглашали на встречу на самой Ярмарке, в Восьмом Синем Зале, дабы провести время равно за трапезой и за беседой и обсуждением интересных предложений.  
Достопочтенные Повелители Ночи приняли приглашение. Некоторое время ушло на поиски указанного зала, однако к сроку пятеро Астартес в полночно-синих доспехах прибыли на место. Ватос отговорился, а вот Фортиса пришлось отрывать от любезных его сердцам железяк и тащить в свет. Кто, в конце концов, Гонки выиграл?  
Лифты и переходы на Ярмарке работали преотменно, а местные жители были крайне услужливы. Даже слишком: когда распахнулись двери зала, до назначенного срока оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать.  
Зал и в самом деле был в синих тонах, причём тёмно-синих: драпировки на стенах, узорчатые плиты под ногами, даже мебель. По центру зала располагался громадный прямоугольный стол, почти не видный из-за множества блюд с самыми разнообразными яствами; стулья вполне подходили под размер Астартес даже в броне, и на вид могли выдержать хоть терминатора.  
Тёмную скатерть поправлял полный человек в расшитой пурпурными узорами чёрной мантии. Увидев вошедших, он тут же бросил взволнованный взгляд на хроно, тихо ахнул и поспешил навстречу.  
– Добро пожаловать, о великие. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, блистательный повелитель Беледран сейчас прибудет, ибо всегда прибывает в точности к назначенному им сроку. Прошу вас, располагайтесь так, как вы пожелаете.  
– Можете не извиняться, – милостиво позволил Деймос. – Не вы же задержали Беледрана или поторопили нас.  
– И где блистательный предпочитает сидеть? – поинтересовался технопровидец, посверкивая начищенными доспехами.  
Толстяк низко поклонился и указал на место во главе стола.  
– Не сочтите за оскорбление, однако владения и репутация повелителя Беледрана просто требуют от него занять данное место.  
– Тогда я займу место напротив, – рассудил Деймос. – Поскольку моя репутация и моя гордость требуют не меньшего. Садитесь, братья, – и он махнул варбанде рукой на места справа и слева от выбранного.  
– Двоим гонщикам стоит занять места рядом с главой команды, – сострил Яго, садясь слева от дуктуса.  
Фортис согласно кивнул и занял место по правую руку.  
– Разумно, – Джай занял место возле Яго. Так будет правильнее.  
Каррах завис, разглядывая стол. Еда тут была везде, и хотелось не сесть на место, а схватить стол и с громким воплем убежать. Ну и куда, спрашивается, садиться?  
Заметив, что брат в замешательстве, Джай взял его за руку и посадил рядом с собой.  
– Еда от тебя не убежит. Не волнуйся, – шепнул он.  
Каррах послушно сел куда посадили и благодарно покосился на Джая.  
– А её уже можно или надо дождаться хозяина? – шепнул он в ответ.  
Раптор ответить не успел, хотя над вопросом и впрямь стоило подумать. Но еда очаровывающе пахла, вся обстановка зала навевала дружелюбную атмосферу родных цветов, толстяк услужливо суетился рядом, называя выставленные на стол блюда.  
Потом он взорвался.  
Мириады брызг крови и измельчённой плоти и костей окатили весь зал, оказавшись на гребне ударной волны, взметнувшей решительно всё – мебель, блюда, куски камня из пола, и самих гостей. Каррах и Джай пострадали меньше: раптор словно оседлал взрывную волну, и лишь налетел на стену, недавний скаут же рухнул на пол, врезался в обломки стола, но они же и создали ему своеобразный буфер между телом и стеной.  
А вот остальных подняло в воздух и впечатало в камень стены так, будто Повелителей Ночи швырял раздражённый дредноут. Даже системы брони протестующе взвыли.  
Через миг же сотряслась вся Ярмарка, и исполинскую станцию пронизал грохот взрывов и вопль сминаемого металла.  
– Яго! – Джай извернулся, высматривая друга. Что Каррах прокатился на обломках стола, он видел, а вот что с приятелем, не понял. – Ты живой?  
– Уходим на "Фалько", быстро! – скомандовал Деймос. – Что рвануло – разберёмся потом.  
– [CENSORED] ИМПЕРАТОРОВА, – было самым мягким из того, что выдал Каррах, пытаясь подняться и очумело встряхивая головой. Взрывы грохотали не только у них, и Каррах боялся представить, что сейчас творится на Ярмарке. – [Censored], [censored], [censored]! Они долбят по станции! Чуете? Чуете? Оно не только изнутри, оно ещё и снаружи бьёт! Они что, намерены развалить всю станцию на обломки?!  
– ДА ПЛЕВАТЬ НА СТАНЦИЮ!!! – рявкнул Деймос. – К КАТЕРУ ВСЕ, ЖИВО!!!  
– Живой! – зашипел Яго, отшвыривая стол и концентрируясь. Время окутало его тонким покрывалом. – Бежим на хрен отсюда!  
Джай подхватил Яго.  
– Ага, бежим! Каррах, встать можешь? Деймос, Фортис?  
Сам он не пострадал, так что идея тащить на себе друга была вполне логична.  
Каррах снова встряхнулся и всё же поднялся. Он тоже не пострадал, так что мог идти нормально.  
– Могу. Валим! Станция в щепки развалится!  
– Не надо, – Яго высвободился из рук Джая, разгоняясь. Летать по трясущейся станции было опасно, а бегать вдвоём – неудобно.  
– Каррах, вперёд, разведывать путь. Джай, прикрываешь, – распорядился Деймос, как следует вымазывая перчатку в том даже не фарше уже, а соусе, который остался от человека. – Яго, Фортис – следом. Я замыкаю. Двинули, бегом.  
Он бы с радостью рванул на ранце, подхватив кого-то из нелетающих... но станция была не слишком рассчитана на летунов. Ни станция, ни Синий Зал, как его там полностью.  
Самочувствие после удара об стену оставляло желать много лучшего... но сейчас было не до этого.  
Каррах снова потряс головой, не то кивая, не то прочищая мозги, и рысью кинулся к выходу из зала. В мозгу словно нарисовалась карта. Или не карта, а просто стрелочки: туда, туда, туда... и Каррах старался выбирать путь короче и быстрее. И обходить взрывы и проломы.  
– Приказ ясен, – откликнулся Джай. – Но какая ж редкостная сука это всё устроила?! Чтоб этой падле гнойной через все топоры Кхорна...  
Матерный монолог продолжался, когда он уже занял своё место в строю, прикрывая Карраха.  
– Не через все топоры, а всеми топорами, – мрачно откликнулся Деймос. – Как в той кхорнитско-слаанешитской секте, про которую Каррах рассказывал.  
Ярмарка сотрясалась и разваливалась; стены зияли проломами и разрывами искорёженных конструкций, лифты падали на дно шахт безвольным грузом. Вокс-связь сбоила на каждом шагу, и если друг друга Повелители Ночи ещё слышали, то связаться с кем-то за пределами группы было нереально.  
Среди обитателей и посетителей царил не меньший хаос – пираты и торговцы пытались выбраться прочь, без колебаний разрубая тех, кто вставал у них на пути. Невозможно было сообразить, кто просто убирает преграду, кто сводит старые счёты, кто охотится за кем-то конкретным – но Ярмарка погрузилась в кровь и смерть.  
Очередной виток коридоров вывел Повелителей Ночи на балкон, нависавший над просторным залом. Уже совсем узнаваемые места, отсюда можно было почти напрямую пробиться к катерам. Но внизу тоже шёл бой, и сверху десантники легко разглядели знакомую фигуру.  
Джетангир Проницательный пробивался к выходу; его свита уменьшилась на две трети, одного из бойцов князь пиратов тащил, закинув его руку себе на плечо, ещё двое прикрывали господина. Завидев Повелителей Ночи наверху, Джетангир коротко вскинул руку в приветствии; лицо его было напряжённым и разозлённым.  
– Господин! – выкрикнул раненый, как раз подняв голову.  
Двухметровый мутант в полированной броне с рёвом пробивался к выходу, отбрасывая людей со своего пути взмахами тяжёлой булавы. Она угодила в грудь одному из бойцов Джетангира, и тот сломанной куклой отлетел к ногам хозяина. Булава пошла на обратный взмах, готовясь смести и самого князя...  
Глаза Джетангира полыхнули яростью, и он выставил вперёд свободную руку.  
Ладонь вспыхнула, порождая снаряд из многоцветного света; тот вонзился в кирасу врага, моментально прошёл сквозь неё и растёкся по плоти. Сперва та пошла чернеющими на глазах ожогами, распадаясь, а долю секунды спустя мутант взвыл не только от боли, но ещё и от ужаса. Его тело на глазах перерождалось, выбрасывая щупальца, новые глаза, полосы чешуи и хитина, ложноножки и десяток хвостов; плюхнувшись на пол, невообразимая тварь уползла в сторону, тут же оказавшись под сапогами бегущих.  
– Идём на соединение, – приказал Деймос. – Джай, бери Яго. Фортис, на тебе Каррах.  
И приготовился активировать турбины собственного ранца, едва братья исполнят приказ.  
Каррах почти запрыгнул на руки к Фортису, чтобы тот спустил его уже вниз наконец. Каррах бы и сам соскочил, но... но...  
Ну да, он боялся высоты. Именно. Прыгать с такой высоты казалось идиотизмом, и Каррах зажмурился, чтобы этого не видеть.  
Джай не сразу среагировал. Он с интересом следил за водоворотом крови и смертей, пытаясь уловить момент, чтобы, к примеру, ухватить что-то ценное. Или вытащить кого-то.  
Но, разобрав приказ, подхватил Яго и прыгнул вниз.  
Деймос прыгнул последним. И, раз уж он не был отягощён ношей – попытался приземлиться максимально разрушительным для врагов образом.  
Попадание вышло, что называется, в яблочко: Деймос прямо услышал, как у Астартес с неизвестной символикой на броне хрустнула сломанная шея. Возможно, он даже успел пожалеть о том, что схлестнулся с Джетангиром, но это было последнее, что он успел сделать в своей жизни.  
Деймос подхватил выпавший из мёртвой руки меч (не пропадать же добру!), прицепил на бедро и огляделся, выбирая следующую жертву.  
Князь тем временем наклонился над упавшим подчинённым, коснулся его; Яго ощутил короткий резкий всплеск силы.  
– Господин... – прохрипел тот.  
– У нас полчаса, – бросил Джетангир. – Шэй, помоги ему встать. Уходим на "Каллиграфию", быстро!  
– Джетангир, где стоит ваш катер? – в горячке боя было не до почтительных обращений. – Если наш окажется ближе – мы примем вас на борт, там разберёмся, когда ноги унесём.  
– Я смогу добраться, – бросил князь, когда обе группы начали уверенно пробиваться сквозь коридоры. Сверху рухнул крупный обломок и отлетел в сторону, наткнувшись на взмах руки Джетангира. – Вам самим стоит поспешить, я как раз перед взрывами получил сообщение – на ваш "Фалько" напали.  
– Я сначала оторву Беледрану его тупую башку, а потом буду разбираться, виноват ли он в происходящем, – прорычал Деймос. За "Фалько" он не слишком беспокоился: команда там опытная, да и Ватос с Ирвэсом не просто так броню носят. Но всё же следовало спешить, Джетангир был прав.  
– Катамиты Императора! – ругнулся Яго, отшагивая в сторону от упавшего обломка.  
Каррах, услышав Джетангира, рванул с удвоенной скоростью. Ватос! Ирвэс! Змеелов! Команда! ПЛЮЩЕРИЦА! Особенно Плющерица! Остальные хотя бы оружие могут держать, а она, бедная беззащитная тварюга?  
Когда Повелители Ночи и Джетангир вырвались к причалам, они застали не менее бурную схватку. Князь уверенно повёл свой отряд к нужному катеру; кому-то из особо рьяных противников вновь досталась радужная стрела, но на сей раз цель отправилась на тот свет ещё на середине превращения, не выдержав судорог трансформации.  
Снова застонали конструкции Ярмарки. По причалу побежала извилистая трещина, грозившая отделить Повелителей от катера.  
– Фортис, за штурвал, быстро! Джай, Яго, прыгайте!  
Карраха Деймос сцапал без дополнительного предупреждения. Каррах испуганно взвизгнул и дёрнулся, вырываясь. Когда тебя хватают сзади без предупреждения – это нервно, и очень. Но Деймос сумел удержать младшего в захвате – и через несколько секунд полёта приземлился рядом с катером.  
Джай подхватил Яго и прыгнул ещё до того, как услышал приказ. Если хоть кто-то будет на катере, то остальных они вытащат. А вот лишиться катера было страшно.  
Ещё через минуту катер наконец оторвался от Ярмарки.  
В космосе ситуация была не лучше. Корабли вступили в бой, одновременно пытаясь уйти из опасной зоны. Здесь смешались суда всех классов, и космос разрывали залпы макропушек, вспышки лэнсов и жаркие всплески плазменных орудий. Все сражались против всех, и космос всё больше заполнялся обломками.  
Ярмарка за кормой катера начала медленно заваливаться на бок, теряя орбиту.  
Фортис выжимал из катера всё возможное, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до "Фалько".  
Каррах матерился не переставая, едва Деймос поставил его на пол. Кто-то поднёс искру к бочке прометиума, и полыхнуло, как и стоило ждать, везде и сразу. Ещё Деймос дёргает внезапно, хоть бы слово сказал! Хотя это, конечно, была уже придирка, но слишком нервно всё вокруг было.  
Катер скользил между сражающимися кораблями, находя дорогу к "Фалько" – и рейдер скоро показался впереди.  
Джетангир не ошибся. В борту корабля зияло несколько пробоин, не опасных для конструкций, но вполне достаточных для проникновения. Впрочем, абордажных катеров рядом видно не было. И, судя по тому, как рейдер огрызался выстрелами в ответ на чужую агрессию, корабль функцонировал.  
Помехи были дикими, но связаться с "Фалько" всё же удалось. Деймос передал, что Повелители Ночи на подходе – и как только катер сядет, можно выходить из боя и сваливать.  
Последовал короткий утвердительный ответ, "Фалько" начал разворот так, чтобы занять максимально удобную позицию. И как только катер оказался в ангаре, рейдер вздрогнул всем корпусом и пришёл в движение. Малые размеры сейчас помогали: бросив всю энергию на пустотные щиты и двигатели, корабль мог уйти прочь, на что суда покрупнее были не способны.  
Едва катер приземлился – Деймос и Фортис рванули на мостик. Пилот и стрелок в текущей ситуации могли быть более чем полезны. Яго пулей понёсся к пультам управления огнём, обгоняя собрата-технодесантника. Каррах рванул за всеми не менее споро. Ему до смерти хотелось посмотреть на битву. Вдруг что-то выудит?  
Джай тоже кинулся за ними. Лучше быть там, чтобы сразу понять, где и что не так. Хотя сейчас, конечно, не до абордажей.  
На экранах он высматривал подбитые корабли, кто с кем сражается. Просто запоминал картину, анализировать можно и потом.  
На мостике Сол-хан отдавал короткие чёткие приказы, не затрагивавшие Повелителей Ночи конкретно, но и вовлекавшие их. Манёвр уклонения. Неприцельный выстрел по фрегату слева – чтобы тот уходил и закрыл "Фалько" собой. Увеличение скорости, движение по намеченному маршруту.  
Лицо уроженца Чогориса было напряжённым и застывшим: капитан анализировал десятки путей и выбирал наилучший.  
"Фалько" скользил сквозь выстрелы и обломки, отвечая на выстрелы в свою сторону манёврами и ответными атаками. Несколько раз мелькали суда со знаками Беледрана, пара фрегатов и рейдер, и по ним, в соответствии с указаниями Деймоса, сделали несколько выстрелов.  
Но в конце концов "Фалько" вырвался прочь из боя, лёг на курс, уводящий его от Ярмарки.  
...бывшей Ярмарки. Сенсоры просто взвыли, когда исполинская станция окончательно сошла с орбиты, вспыхнула в атмосфере Хелестоса и врезалась в планету.  
Столб обломков и пыли, казалось, достиг границ атмосферы, а мощь удара словно отозвалась в космосе, где корабли продолжали истреблять друг друга. Хотя многие и старались уже разорвать контакт и постепенно выйти из боя.  
– Конкуренты? – ругнулся Яго. – Блин, ладно ещё – захватить, но просто ломать? Не понимаю. В Вихре что, так часто новые строят?  
Джай выругался. Слишком ярка была мысль, что они могли застрять там. Слишком дурная пошла ассоциация с виденными кадрами старой записи.  
– Варпово уёжище! Свалить бы отсюда побыстрее...  
Каррах всё это время изучал что сам бой, что станцию, пока она ещё висела. Снял статичное изображение и рассматривал его. Так что, когда они вышли из боя, у Карраха уже были кое-какие мысли и заметки. Ну, типа, хоть что-то полезное, пока остальные делом заняты. И Плющерицу надо проверить, конечно, но это можно потом, попозже.  
– Диверсия, – буркнул Каррах наконец. – Я тут насмотрел кое-чего, пока мы уходили... не знаю, я мог не рассмотреть, но если велась запись, сможем проверить потом.  
– Связь с "Каллиграфией пустоты", – отрывисто потребовал Деймос, обращаясь к Сол-хану.  
– Очень много помех, – так же резко бросил капитан, – но на связь выйти можем. Только пусть кто-то проверит последствия абордажа, мне как-то в бою не до этого было.  
– Я проверю, – откликнулся Джай. – Ирвэс, Ватос, как вы там?  
Он двинулся к указанному месту, не дожидаясь остальных.  
– Я с тобой, – Каррах поднялся.  
– Яго, займитесь с Фортисом проверкой технического состояния. Ватос, – Деймос переключился на вокс, – на тебе раненые.  
Он наконец стянул шлем и слизнул кровь с перчатки.  
Ватос отозвался быстро, и был крайне недоволен. Некие нехорошие люди сумели запечатать дверь в апотекарион, и сейчас и колдун, и корабельные техники её вскрывали.  
Ирвэс молчал.  
– Да твою через варп налево! Где там наш Ирвэс пропал? – буркнул Джай, ускоряясь. – Ватос, Ирвэс не при тебе? Вы не вместе сражались?  
За товарища было жутко. Паранойя рисовала очень неприятные картины.  
– Каррах, Джай. Начните с того, что найдите Ирвэса, – распорядился Деймос. – И... будьте настороже.  
Ему паранойя тоже рисовала картины крайне неприятные. За кого там Ирвэс выступал на Гонках? Лишкар Дельфес? Надо будет уточнить у Джетангира, в каких она отношениях с Беледраном.  
Омофагия позволила увидеть и почувствовать кучу разнородных образов, эмоций, смятения, гордости и желания послужить. Ощущение радости великой цели, чей-то низкий приятный голос "ты изменишь очень многое". Самая последняя эмоция – боль, смешанная с огромным удивлением.  
Деймос постарался как можно лучше запомнить голос – это пока была единственная ниточка.  
Одновременно с поисками Сол-хан передал Повелителям Ночи информацию о том, что случилось. На "Фалько" налетели абордажные катера, отследить которые было решительно невозможно: слишком плотное движение в системе. На борт проникли несколько команд без опознавательных знаков, но зато с кучей экипировки и бронебойным оружием. Отследить всё происходящее Сол-хан не мог: развернулась битва, и капитан старался спасти корабль. Однако абордажники, похоже, действовали очень быстро, скоординированно и профессионально, удалились так же стремительно, как напали. Предположительно – три команды.  
Системы подтверждали: корабль в норме, если не считать абордажных пробоин и некоторых повреждений, полученных в ходе отступления. Ничего такого, что невозможно было бы исправить толковым ремонтом. Реактор тоже был в норме, хотя и отмечалось, что там произошёл короткий бой.  
А Джай с Каррахом, разыскивая следы боя, быстро нашли то, что искали.  
Коридор был полон трупов из команды "Фалько", стены – опалены огнём и искорёжены ударами. Однако было ясно, что здесь куда меньше мертвецов, чем должно было бы быть при таких повреждениях – похоже, своих убитых враги забрали с собой.  
Ирвэс сидел, привалившись к стене; броня его была в нескольких местах прожжена насквозь, кое-где разрублена. Вмятины на шлеме, одна линза разбита, зияя зазубренными осколками.  
Джай кинулся к Ирвэсу.  
– Каррах, ты чувствуешь, что с ним? – окликнул он младшего.  
Паранойя требовала держаться подальше, чувство братства – спасать.  
Каррах ахнул, бросившись вперёд, к раненому.  
– Ирвэс! Чувствую, да, он ещё жив, Джай, помоги мне, его надо в апотекарион оттащить... Ирвэс, скажи что-нибудь, если нас слышишь, эй!  
Голова Когтя Пустоты слегка мотнулась, но в сознание он не пришёл. Был жив – и то хорошо.  
Джай подхватил Ирвэса.  
– Сейчас донесём. Там у них апотекарион закрыт, но они откроют к нашему приходу, я надеюсь. Ватос, тут у тебя пациент будет. Изодран, без сознания, но живой.

На мостике удалось выйти на связь с "Каллиграфией": фрегат тоже вышел из боя и следовал более-менее параллельным курсом.  
– Стоит ...ти ...ше, – голос Джетангира прорывался сквозь помехи. – ...оим вла... Встре... там.  
Собственно, к владениям Джетангира Деймос и собирался, можно было не уговаривать. Но, по крайней мере, Джетангир жив и тоже выбрался из котла, это радует.  
– Меня интересует ещё один момент, – дуктус снова повернулся к Сол-хану. – Капитан, я правильно понимаю, что нападавшие внезапно пришли, постреляли и так же внезапно ушли?  
– С мостика это выглядело так, – кивнул тот. – Бои шли внутри корабля, и если у них была какая-то цель – представления не имею, достигли или нет. Сейчас вот и надо полную проверку провести.  
– Мне нужно несколько трупов. Если возможно – кого-нибудь из командовавших хоть одной партией.  
– Если будут – конечно, – пожал плечами Сол-хан.  
Тем временем Джай и Каррах дотащили Ирвэса до апотекариона. К его счастью, дверь уже вскрыли и Ватос без лишних размышлений принял Когтя Пустоты в объятия скальпеля и нартециума. Биомант гарантировал, что Ирвэс выживет, хотя придёт в себя не сразу. Похоже, что десантник дал врагам очень серьёзный бой.  
– Да, ещё, – спохватился Деймос, почти вовремя. – Змеелов, кёрсийцы, Ирия. Пусть они посмотрят на трупы – может, опознают какие-то знаки... Нурглячьи сиськи, ИРИЯ!!! С ней всё в порядке?  
Не то чтобы художница так уж глубоко запала Деймосу в душу – хотя и была ему приятна. Но если с ней что-то случилось, Джай же рехнётся!  
Осмотр по пути наконец принёс результаты.  
Объяснился бой у реактора: отправившиеся туда абордажники отступили после краткой схватки и передвинулись в коридоры, где и сражался Коготь Пустоты. Сол-хан предположил, что на этом маршруте была куда более важная задача, чем вероятный подрыв корабля, а наступление там серьёзно застопорилось.  
Живых врагов на корабле не было. Мёртвых – тоже, все трупы абордажники унесли с собой или сожгли на месте, оставив только пепел. Записи с камер продемонстрировали бойцов в одинаковой тёмной броне с закрытыми лицами и без знаков.  
Ирия и Змеелов оказались в целости, хотя мутант, как выяснилось, активно поучаствовал в схватке близ реактора.  
А по проведении детального осмотра наконец выяснилось, чего на корабле не хватает, и на пути к чему так бешено дрался Ирвэс.  
Перчатка.


	15. Приключение шестое. ВОПРОСЫ И ОТВЕТЫ, часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повелители Ночи собирают информацию, готовятся и выбирают цель.

– Эти твари подписали себе приговор, – хмуро подытожил Деймос, когда все снова собрались на мостике. – Осталось найти их и привести приговор в исполнение... излюбленными методами отца-примарха. Но для начала нужно добраться до Джетангира, может быть – он сможет как-то прояснить обстановку.  
– Кто-то знает намного больше, чем мы, трахни его Люций! – Яго потерял дар вежливости. – Кому она могла понадобится, лже-Сахаалу? Так он бы нас убивать пошёл.  
– Я бы начал с раскручивания контактов и связей Беледрана, – Деймос побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. – Кроме того – в памяти человека, встретившего нас в Синем Зале, отпечатался голос... Может быть, у Джетангира есть какие-то записи, которые позволят хотя бы сличить, Беледран это был или нет.

До владений Джетангира добрались без приключений, практически наравне с куда более пострадавшей "Каллиграфией". Князь принял Повелителей Ночи в своём кабинете, но когда они вошли, далеко не сразу поднял глаза. Внимание Джетангира было приковано к спроецировавшейся голограмме, отражавшей битву у Ярмарки, и, судя по хмурому виду, это был далеко не первый просмотр.  
– Рады видеть вас в здравии, почтенный Джетангир, – поприветствовал Деймос. – Есть какая-то информация?  
Джай невольно засмотрелся на голограмму, пытаясь заметить что-то важное. Вроде бы все дрались со всеми, но был же кто-то, кто знал, кто должен действовать намного разумнее и хитрее остальных.  
– Есть, и она меня не радует, – вздохнул Джетангир. – Вам самим удалось что-то установить?  
Деймос не стал скрывать те крохи, которые удалось выяснить Повелителям Ночи. Рассказ вышел изрядно коротким – но, возможно, видеозаписи с "Фалько" что-то добавят?  
– Понятно, что такую броню может нацепить кто угодно. Но если выяснить, кто и где такую изготавливает – это тоже может оказаться следом, – закончил дуктус.  
Джетангир выслушал, потирая подбородок.  
– Странно, – сказал он. – Давайте я поделюсь сперва тем, что проанализировал. К счастью, мои подчинённые всегда снимают и хранят записи...  
Он снова запустил воспроизведение.  
– Видите? – указал Джетангир. – Всё началось со взрывов в разных местах скопления кораблей, однако если присмотреться – это никак не выстрелы. Это скорее незаметно проскользнувшие катера или брандеры, которые спровоцировали общую схватку. А теперь обратите внимание на то, как разворачивается бой...  
Изображение пришло в движение, расцвечивая голографический космос вспышками взрывов.  
– С самого начала картина боя задана так, чтобы одни и те же суда оказывались в наиболее выигрышной позиции и меньше всего страдали, – объяснил князь. – Начало они вообще встречают в явной готовности, а в хаосе схватки не поймёшь, кто куда стреляет, и атаковать Ярмарку можно без особой опаски. Если честно, с точки зрения тактики пустотного боя – великолепно проделано, прямо филигранная работа. Я бы восхитился, не окажись я в центре всех событий. А теперь обратите внимание на то, что это за суда.  
Он вывел изображения покрупнее. Одни и те же символы на бортах, в точности такие, как и на крейсере "Закатный шёлк".  
Крейсер, среди них, естественно, тоже присутствовал.  
– Не сказал бы, что это неожиданно, – изящество операции Деймос тоже оценил. Счёт к Беледрану на этом несколько вырос. – А есть список, по кому чаще всего стреляли? Кто оказывался в наиболее _проигрышной_ позиции?  
– А вот это и странно, похоже, что досталось всем, – вздохнул Джетангир. – Потери в процентном соотношении примерно одинаковые.  
– Несмотря на то, что основной исполнитель нам уже известен – я бы всё же попробовал найти изготовителя брони. Беледран может действовать не один.  
– Конечно, проверить стоит, – согласился Джетангир. – Мне она незнакома, но справки я наведу, – он снова потёр подбородок. – Но я всё равно не могу понять главного. Зачем?..  
– Я бы поставил вопрос несколько иначе, – поправил Деймос. – Зачем ему перчатка нашего примарха?  
– Не выиграл на Гонках – так сводит счёты? – предположил Джай. – Перчатка была призом оттуда.  
– Место мира и торговли снесли до основания и стравили всех со всеми. Всеобщая война на ближайшие несколько лет, – уверенно сказал Каррах. – Спираль сейчас так разорвёт, хоть она и уже Изорванная...  
– Именно, и в первую очередь пожелают отомстить тому, кто нарушил перемирие, – заметил Джетангир и посмотрел на Деймоса. – Перчатка – действительно вопрос. Беледран – человек, и сможет её в лучшем случае поднять, никак не использовать. Сводит счёты... это не укладывается в происшедшее. У него в руках целая эскадра, ему было бы совершенно несложно перехватить вас в любой системе и уничтожить или взять на абордаж.  
– Я имею в виду – мстит не только нам, но и тому, кто нас послал, – пояснил Джай. – Перчатка... За него были эльдары. А если она нужна была ему как плата или для какого-то ритуала? После которого он будет не просто человеком...  
– Что Беледран выигрывает от всеобщей войны? – Деймос непонимающе взглянул на Джетангира. – Кто ещё может от этой войны выиграть? И – Яго, тут скорее к тебе: для каких ритуалов можно использовать перчатку?  
– Я не могу представить, зачем эта война нужна, – развёл руками Джетангир. – Разве что Беледран хочет стать владыкой Спирали... но у него просто не хватит сил захватить и удержать все домены. И даже если он где-то припрятал армию, то при объединении наверняка вмешаются иные силы Вихря.  
– А если представить, что это отвлекающий манёвр? Да, конечно, охренительно мощный и всё такое, но зато как все отвлеклись на него? – предположил Каррах.  
– Место мира здесь не одно – и конкуренты выиграли, хоть им и придётся срочно покупать дополнительные орудия, – кивнул Яго. У него в голове возникали идеи. Плохие. – А ещё за Беледраном может стоять враг, у которого хватит ресурсов, желания, и кто может знать о перчатке всё. Инквизиция.  
– Если Каррах прав – надо понять, от чего и от кого Беледран может нас отвлекать, – заметил Деймос. – От чего понадобилось отвлекать настолько мощно. А насчёт Инквизиции... не уверен, что им есть что предложить князьям Спирали. Хотя и сразу отбрасывать идею тоже не стал бы.  
– Они могут создать одного из князей – возможно, Беледран стал их агентом – а потом попытаться забрать всё. А имперский Орден с удовольствием привоскупит перчатку к трофеям очередного похода, – на тему Инквизиции технопровидец был тем ещё параноиком. – Кроме того – это не святой реликт, так что на Марсе её с удовольствием разберут.  
– То есть, ты полагаешь, что Беледран изначально может оказаться агентом Инквизиции? И что все сколько там лет он болтается в Вихре, он работал на Инквизицию, а теперь ради одной перчатки примарха вот так разом поставил всё на кон и под удар? – изумился Деймос. – Не думаю, что один почтенный Джетангир вёл записи и способен сделать выводы. Против Беледрана встанет вся Спираль – если не весь Вихрь. Трофей, ради которого можно так рисковать, должен быть **очень** ценным – независимо от того, Инквизиция там или нет.  
– Беледрану несколько сот лет, – заметил Джетангир. – Все эти века он успешно шёл путём пирата Спирали.  
– Я бы, скорее, решил, что это дорога к возвышению, – Джай вскинул голову. – Для того, чтобы творить такое... ты должен быть уверен, что последствия тебе не прилетят. Если ты станешь демоном, то в самом худшем случае исчезнешь в варп, да и всё.  
– Перчатка может быть не единственным трофеем. Плюс для одной группировки нашего легиона она используема и весьма ценима просто как она есть. Криг Ацербус – уже демон, – пожал плечами Яго. Несколько сот лет он не считал таким уж огромным временем.  
– Если перчатка – не единственный трофей, то надо выяснять, кто ещё получал приглашения на Ярмарку от Беледрана... – Деймосу захотелось взвыть, когда он представил себе объём этих подковёрных игрищ – но внезапно в голову пришла небезынтересная мысль: – И ведь вполне возможно, есть смысл делать это открыто: Беледран достаточно многим наступил на хвост, сейчас все на него ополчатся и не исключено, что будут только рады хоть за какую-нибудь пятку его укусить.  
– Ваше высочество, что бы вы рекомендовали нам делать в сложившейся ситуации? – Яго вложил в вопрос весь известный ему этикет и пиетет.  
Джетангир устало потёр висок.  
– Конфликт может вспыхнуть очень скоро. Я подниму свои связи и постараюсь пролить побольше лазурного елея на эти волны, но работать придётся много. Вы хотите равно отомстить и вернуть перчатку своего прародителя – я присоединяюсь, – он задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. – Беледран может быть где угодно, у него довольно мобильная флотилия. Особенно сейчас, когда его смерти очень скоро захочет половина Спирали как минимум. Есть два направления, по которым можно найти информацию. Во-первых, собственные владения Беледрана, и я предпочёл бы заняться этим лично вместе со своими слугами. Во-вторых, как вы верно указали, источник доспехов для тех, кто ворвался к вам на борт. Чем-то мне этот стиль знаком, но я сперва сверюсь с архивами. За эту задачу можете взяться вы.  
– Конфликт в любом случае будет, – пообещал Деймос. – Я хочу поймать эту мразь и скормить ему его собственные глаза – перед тем как снять с него шкуру себе на плащ. Потом может сдохнуть. Раз уж он поднял лапу на наследие примарха Восьмого легиона – пусть поближе познакомится и с его наследниками. Можно действительно действовать с двух сторон: почтенный Джетангир пойдёт более-менее открыто и по официальным каналам – а мы придём, как положено Повелителям Ночи, и нанесём точечный удар.  
– Источник доспехов. Источник знаний, – технопровидец кивнул на голограмму. – Это очень сложный расчёт. Одинаковые хорошие человеческие доспехи указывают на какую-то кузню, если не продолжать подозревать Инквизицию. Расчёты пустотного боя – на хорошую работу с данными, которые сложились на какой-то конкретный момент; это может быть предвидение, но скорее – план дорабатывается до начала прямо на месте. Некто Деоран продаёт безопасность на "Перекрёстке". Прямой конкурент – и как любой представитель Четвёртого высокого ранга он может провести такой расчёт, к примеру.  
– Почему именно Деоран? – не понял Деймос. – Только потому, что он может совмещать таланты кузнеца, механика и боевого тактика?  
– Я не знаю остальных. Техномагосы обычно не предоставляют услуги нейтральных площадок, так что если какая-то кузня участвовала в налёте, она не получает прямой выгоды, разве что в процессе войны закупят много оружия от неё, – пожал плечами Яго.  
– Это не значит, что остальных нет, – заметил Деймос. – Предполагать причастность Деорана только на основании того, что ты не знаешь никого другого...  
– У него один из крупнейших торговых центров. Не замешан – так купим то, что он знает об этой компании, заметные парни, всё-таки, прямо стая Альфариев, – логично заметил Каррах.  
– И продать демоническое оружие нам всё одно нужно, использовать его не кажется мне разумным. То есть нам нужна торговая площадка – и прилетев к пресловутому Деорану на всех протонах, мы сможем попросить аудиенции и понаблюдать за его реакцией на доставленные нами сведения, – предложил технопровидец.  
– Это всё так. Но мне не даёт покоя то, что сказал Джай: провернуть такое на Ярмарке – значит, быть уверенным, что тебе за твои художества ничего не будет. Почему Беледран может быть настолько уверен? На что – или на кого – он рассчитывает? Ради чего он поставил на кон всё, чем владел? – Деймос обвёл братьев и Джетангира тяжёлым взглядом. – И ещё. Не одни мы такие умные, что всё это поняли. И некоторые шавки послабее могут наоборот встать на сторону Беледрана – в надежде нализать себе на кусок повкуснее. Я удивлюсь, если Спираль обойдётся без войны, одной дипломатией. Единственный плюс, который я вижу: затевая настолько крупную игру, Беледран не мог не наследить в разных местах. И сначала надо найти как можно больше информации. Я всё ещё хочу плащ из его шкуры – но не готов ради этого бездумно рисковать никем из присутствующих... и некоторыми отсутствующими тоже. Кстати, Джай, – Деймос взглянул на раптора. – Пока разбираемся с Беледраном – твой корабль остаётся на верфи. Слишком много шансов половину экипажа набрать людьми Беледрана.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Джай. – И да, я не думаю, что Деоран с этим связан. Беледран, скорее всего, служит Слаанеш. А у Четвёртого легиона со служителями Тёмного князя особые счёты. К тому же... Если бы у меня было такое место нейтралитета, я бы поддерживал другие убежища, а не атаковал. Потому что как только оказалось, что нейтралитет нарушается, недоверие пойдёт и к другим подобным местам.  
– А ещё я бы на месте Деорана и владельцев других подобных мест теперь бы вообще на хрен всю Спираль послал, – неожиданно добавил Каррах. – Простите, Джетангир. Но просто был бы я хозяином – на кой мне в моём творении и детище неуравновешенные психи, одно подобное место, причём не моё, а своё же личное, уже бомбанувшие? Чтобы ещё и моё бомбанули?  
– Я не оскорблён, я прекрасно знаю недостатки Спирали, – повёл рукой Джетангир. – Отчасти потому из неё и можно извлечь столько выгоды.  
– Ну, недоверие к другим местам нейтралитета явно глубоко волновало Беледрана, когда он угробил Ярмарку, – Деймос скептически фыркнул. – Так что это не аргумент. А вот нелюбовь Четвёртого к слаанешитам и лично для Деорана больше выгоды от нейтралитета, чем от присоединения к одной из сторон – в это я готов поверить. Главное – чтоб Деоран и прочие поборники нейтралитета не слишком часто меняли сторону вслед за своей выгодой.  
– Ну вот, – кивнул Каррах. – Но раньше были хоть какие-то доказательства, что тут можно вести цивилизованные переговоры. А после такого выступления... да кхорниты бы поаплодировали стоя, чего уж. После такого все сделки пойдут прахом, все договорённости придётся переделывать, и в приличные торговые места теперь не наведаться, только если издали договариваться на выносную площадку... хотя хрен его знает? Люди бывают жадные.  
– Вообще мне кажется, что можно сделать так. Сначала мы громко собираем союзников и готовим открытую войну. Параллельно – копаем всё, что можем накопать. А накануне условного генерального сражения мы только своей тёплой компанией прорываемся к Беледрану с чёрного хода – и... – Деймос выразительно чиркнул большим пальцем по горлу. – Хотя пока это основа и сырые наброски.  
– В любом случае сперва нужно знать, где он и что замышляет, – напомнил Джетангир.  
– Естественно. Поэтому – возвращаемся к методам и местам добычи информации.  
– Я вам кое-что предложил, – кивнул Джетангир. – Ну а если собирать союзников... Вот это я бы советовал делать не в Спирали.  
– Прямо сейчас с воплями "Кто с нами бить морду Беледрану?" никто из нас и не побежит, – успокоил Деймос. – Естественно, что планировать операцию надо не менее тщательно, чем Беледран планировал обрушение Ярмарки. Я только боюсь, как бы мы не упустили время. И да, почтенный Джетангир, что там с архивами, о которых вы говорили?  
– Я сегодня же с ними сверюсь, – пообещал князь. – Кажется, я вспоминаю похожий стиль доспехов, но не хочу ошибиться. Слишком важное дело, чтобы оставлять пространство для неточностей памяти. Вам всё равно стоит задержаться на ремонт.

 

Следующая пара дней протекла в относительном спокойствии. Техники "Фалько" и Джетангира взялись за ремонт, сам князь ушёл в исследование своих записей. Разве что отправил небольшую голозапись на "Фалько" – один из приёмов в Спирали, где присутствовал и Беледран, и был хорошо слышен его голос.  
Деймос был прав в своих подозрениях. Тяжёлый мощный голос в памяти погибшего толстяка почти наверняка принадлежал пиратскому князю.  
А по прошествии небольшого срока Джетангир снова пригласил Повелителей Ночи к себе.  
– Я был прав, вспоминая внешний вид доспехов, – сказал он. – Такие делают в системе Двиммера, и это хороший след – у них редко что-то покупают. Надо сказать, что Двиммер в Вихре пользуется дурной репутацией. Эту планету считают... – князь на миг задумался, подбирая слово. – Еретической.  
– А что именно в Вихре считается еретическим? – удивлённо спросил Джай.  
Он знал разные запреты, к примеру, на Флоте, из которого он пришёл, жёстким табу были любые контакты с нурглитами. Но чтобы вот так, еретической?  
– Императоровера, что ли? – предположил Каррах задумчиво. – Труп-на-Троне почитают? Или ещё что придумали?  
– Или у них там, как Яго предполагал, база Инквизиции? – хохотнул Деймос.  
– Я бы не удивился, – пожал плечами Джетангир. – Вихрь – хаотичное место, но здесь есть свои обычаи. Высокими технологиями обычно занимаются миры-кузницы, или же специалисты – вроде крепостей и пушек на Близнецах или демонических машин Талакса. Планеты, владеющие ресурсами, обычно имеют право назначать цены за них, как мессийцы с их полезными ископаемыми. И, естественно, следует проявлять уважение к силам варпа. Даже те, кто рассматривает варп как средство достижения цели, а не следует пути кого-то из Четырёх, это понимают, – он сделал паузу. – Двиммерцы этих законов не придерживаются. Они легко таскают технологии откуда угодно, сплавляют человеческие изобретения и творения ксеносов, перехватывают желаемые им товары. Что же до отношения к силам варпа... они идут на поступки, которые остальной Вихрь не стал бы совершать. Разбор демонов на составляющие, иногда даже не для опытов. Заключение могучих Нерождённых либо возвысившихся смертных в предметы и намеренное разрушение их психики. Эксперименты вроде сплавления в одном теле демонов Архитектора и Отца Разложения... вы представляете направление, верно? – Джетангир потёр подбородок. – Честно говоря, очень многие мечтают превратить Двиммер и его цепочку спутников в космический шлак. Но и договориться не могут, и есть очень старые пророчества, говорящие о том, что Двиммер должен существовать. А Кахалигор Стоустый ещё никогда не ошибался.  
– А что будет, если Двиммер перестанет существоввать? – полюбопытствовал Деймос.  
– Согласно пророчествам? – Джетангир задумался на пару секунд и процитировал: – "Звёзды заплачут кровью и гноем, а пустая чернота примет вас блаженной радостью. Только вы все этого уже не увидите".  
– Мда. Это несколько связывает руки, – Деймос изобразил глубокую печаль. – С другой стороны, с Двиммером мы пока не враждуем – и, вполне возможно, не будем. Можно попробовать мирно купить у них несколько штук таких доспехов – и посмотреть, на что они способны.  
– Попробуйте, – кивнул Джетангир. – Собственно, вам доведётся иметь дело с внешними слоями системы... и я совсем не советую вам соваться на сам Двиммер. Оттуда практически не возвращаются.  
– Да, с деловыми контактами нам в Вихре пока везёт, – кивнул Деймос. – Вот если кто развлекаться или выделываться за наш счёт пытается – выходит неприятно. Получается, пока суд да дело, мы летим на Двиммер?  
– Это единственный след, который я сейчас вижу, – пожал плечами Джетангир. – Владениями Беледрана, как и обещал, я займусь сам.  
– Ещё момент, – вспомнил Деймос. – Перед тем, как взорваться, распорядитель успел сильно удивиться – значит, вряд ли Беледран скормил ему пару гранат перед нашим появлением. Как могли превратить человека в живую бомбу таким образом, чтобы он об этом не знал?  
– Есть ритуалы, которые это позволяют, – нисколько не удивился Джетангир. – Или же серьёзные биомодификации, которые долго не продержатся в стабильном виде, но в случае бомбы это и не требуется. А самому объекту могли и не сказать о цели операции или ритуала, а точнее – убедить, что цель у него совершенно другая. Разумная предосторожность, так бы даже самый лучший телепат или эмпат не смог бы сходу почувствовать опасность.  
– Логично. Что ж, тогда мы отправляемся на Двиммер. Мы уже знаем, кто стоит за взрывом Ярмарки – но Беледран может оказаться простым исполнителем. Возможно, полёт на Двиммер принесёт новые данные. Если нет – ну, будет у нас несколько доспехов. Подарим Сол-хану или продадим где-нибудь.  
– Ещё кое-что, – заметил Джетангир. – Я перешлю вам описания и известные мне характеристики кораблей, подчинённых Беледрану. При встрече, надеюсь, вы такой корабль опознаете раньше, чем он – вас.  
– О, будет весьма нелишним, – обрадовался Деймос. – Благодарю вас, почтенный Джетангир.  
Князь улыбнулся.  
– Всегда рад оказать такую помощь.  
Распрощавшись с Джетангиром, Повелители Ночи вернулись на борт и были готовы отбыть, как только завершатся последние ремонтные работы и прибудут данные. Но уже на рейдере их ждали более приятные новости: Ватос известил, что Ирвэс пришёл в себя и, хотя ещё восстанавливается, но находится в сознании и ясности разума.  
Когда Повелители Ночи дружно явились к нему с вопросами, Коготь Пустоты не стал ничего скрывать. В целом его рассказ совпадал с тем, что они уже установили сами, и что узнали от Сол-хана.  
– Я оценил то, как они идут, предположил, где встретить, и оказался прав, – рассказывал Ирвэс. – Мне помогло то, что для них "Фалько" корабль всё-таки незнакомый, а мой Орден привык драться в коридорах кораблей. Но потом дело обернулось плохо, – он помолчал. – Эти смертные были очень хорошо подготовлены и вымуштрованы. Отменная дисциплина... а ещё они не просто хорошо держались против меня. Похоже, у них хватает опыта сражения против Астартес – или же их специально учили драться с нами.  
– Похоже, что учили специально, – кивнул Деймос. – Много термического оружия, тщательно подобранные трупы... Они знают об Астартес довольно много, вопрос только – об Астартес как биологическом виде, или разницу между легионами им тоже преподавали?  
– Разница между легионами – не так чтоб очень сложно найти. Мы заметные, – прокомментировал Яго.  
– Вот уж чего не знаю, – Ирвэс попытался пожать плечами и скривился. – По мне не определишь, мой-то Орден и в Империуме мало известен. Был.  
– Яго, я поясню. Одно дело – знать про оккулоб, и совсем другое – что против Повелителей Ночи просто яркий свет уже оружие.  
– Если мы в доспехах – нет, светофильтры спасают, – улыбнулся технопровидец.  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Деймос. – Ты же понял, о чём я.  
– Вам удалось понять, кто это был? – хрипло спросил Ирвэс.  
– Мы установили, что непосредственный исполнитель на Ярмарке – Беледран Красный, – ответил Деймос. – Возможно, за ним кто-то стоит, возможно – нет. Мы собираемся прийти к нему одной прекрасной ночью и провести воспитательную беседу.  
Ирвэс помолчал пару секунд.  
– Одной этой командой не справиться.  
– Пока мы ещё на стадии сбора информации. Я предлагал поднять знамёна и попробовать собрать под ними тех, кто тоже имеет зуб на Беледрана – однако такие вещи тоже с кондачка не решаются. У нас есть одно преимущество, помимо статуса победителей Гонок: мы в Спирали равно незнакомы всем и со всеми, Джетангир – единственное исключение. И мы можем устроить всех именно как полностью нейтральные фигуры. Это, конечно, так себе козырь – но хоть что-то.  
Джай поморщился:  
– Думаю, что как победители Гонок, мы, прости, дуктус, воспринимаемся чемпионами Джетангира. Он нас пригласил. Так что для всех мы не нейтральны, мы – его люди, а где он нас нашёл, никого не... волнует.  
– Вы можете получить неплохую помощь, – вставил Ирвэс. – Если выйдет убедить. Если вообще ещё не поздно.  
– Да, Джетангир говорил, что не будет посредником между нами и Псевданором – именно для того, чтобы нас не воспринимали как его людей, – напомнил Деймос. – Но также я говорил, что не настаиваю на предложенном мною плане – в любом случае, пока для нас важнее всего накопить информацию.  
– Ирвес, ты думаешь, тайная спецоперация обречена на провал? Всё таки это специальность нашего легиона, может сработать... – предположил Яго. Потом мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. – В любом случае – извини, что не смог это предсказать и оказаться рядом.  
– Никто не смог бы, – дёрнул щекой десантник. – Слишком много факторов, так наши библиарии говорили, – он медленно вздохнул и продолжил: – Но, как я и сказал. Как бы ни пробовали, помощь тут нужна. И вот тут я её предложу, если сумеете взять.  
Снова пауза.  
– Когти Пустоты. Мой Орден. Или то, что от него осталось.  
– Рассказывай, – немедленно велел Деймос. – Судя по тебе – должны быть вполне приличные ребята.  
– У нас был хороший Орден, – подтвердил Ирвэс. – Дружный. Это нас и сгубило.  
Он помолчал некоторое время.  
– Мы сражались с орками и успешно отбили у них планету. Орки, конечно, успели порушить на ней всё, что могли – сами знаете, как они умеют... И заодно вскрыли очень древний склад. Археотехнический. Вероятно, – он скривился. – Сначала мы подумали, что это и впрямь археотек. Но библиарии и технодесантники быстро усомнились. Пригляделись и установили, что это, скорее всего, изделия ксеносов. Мы решили не рисковать, и передали сообщение Инквизиции, в Ордо Ксенос, – Ирвэс снова сделал паузу. – Я до сих пор не знаю, получили ли известие там. Потому что вместо инквизиторских судов к планете явились корабли Адептус Механикус.  
– А дальше вы с ними погрызлись, те начали стрелять по вам, вы по ним, и всё скатилось куда-то в задницу Нургла? – поинтересовался Каррах.  
– Или они сразу открыли огонь на поражение? – предположил Деймос.  
– Не сразу, – покачал головой Ирвэс. – Они потребовали передать технологию им. Мы отказались, они провели неожиданный рейд, стоивший нам нескольких братьев и одного из почитаемых ветеранов... да ещё и забрали тела и доспехи. Мы атаковали их суда, уничтожили два корабля, но третий ушёл. Мы сумели последовать за ним, связались с остальным Орденом. Когти напали на базу Механикус, отбили тела и броню наших братьев, однако не успели отступить. Вот туда-то прибыли корабли Инквизиции... только из Ордо Еретикус, – он вздохнул. – Отлучение и приговор нам объявили практически сразу. Если бы не появились остальные суда Ордена – нам бы конец. Но вместе мы прорвались, ушли и оказались вне закона в Империуме.  
– Где права сила, там бессильно право, – протянул Яго, для которого Инквизиция была истинным врагом.  
– Возможно, ситуация развернулась бы куда интереснее, если бы вы ещё успели доложить о конфликте в Ордо Ксенос, – заметил Деймос. – Но это дело прошлое. Чем сейчас занят Орден, и чего он может запросить за свою помощь?  
– Если рейд на Механикум или Еретикус, то я – за, – технопровидец был очень безбашен в мести. Генетическое.  
– Если Орден по-настоящему остался, – тяжело выдохнул Ирвэс. – Нас осталось немного, один-единственный корабль – и там раскол. Фактически, оставшиеся раскололись на шесть частей. Четверо ударились в поклонение Тёмным Богам. Пятая часть, во главе с Первым Когтем как-то пытается поддерживать баланс. А шестая... это мы. Те, кого просто отправили в Вихрь, чтобы в случае чего хоть кто-то из Когтей выжил. Мы разошлись, и братьев я давно не видел, понятия не имею, где сейчас Ларгун, Мангус, Дайралт, Цэрлэг и другие. Знаю лишь, что "Пристанище Когтя" по-прежнему находится в своей системе, если только вражда не выплеснулась и не расколола его.  
– "Первый Коготь" звучит прямо по-родному, – Деймос ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, с чего-то точно начинать надо, и почему бы не с шестой части, раз уж на "Фалько" оказался именно ты? Потом можно подумать насчёт пятой. Но ты не сказал, что они могут запросить в качестве платы.  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался Ирвэс. – Если удастся объединить братьев снова... Первый Коготь точно будет в долгу. Договориться с кем-то отдельно... иное дело.  
– Ты лучше их знаешь, и можешь хотя бы предположить. Какой толк рассчитывать договориться с тем, кто может запросить перо из крыла Сангвиния или что-нибудь, что попадается столь же часто и добывается столь же легко?  
– Типа перчатки Кёрза, – негромко добавил Каррах.  
– Или типа перчатки Кёрза, – кивнул Деймос.  
"Которую мы так бездарно пролюбили", – закончил про себя Каррах. Ирвэс сделал всё, что мог, винить его было глупо, а вот себя – да, себя определённо стоило. Стыдобища же.  
– Я не знаю, кто сейчас возглавляет культы, – сказал Ирвэс. – Но если предположить, кто мог там выбиться... Обещание мести Механикус или Инквизиции. Новые корабли. Летописи былого. Возможность притока новобранцев. Вот это всё точно притянет моих братьев.  
– Княжество Беледрана... – пополнил список Деймос.  
– Ну, это уже вам предлагать, – чуть усмехнулся Ирвэс.  
– Месть – это замечательно, особенно Инквизиции, – оскалился Джай, – но возможность притока новобранцев на самом деле круче. Строй корабль и плыви дальше, а глотку врагу потом перегрызёшь. В общем, хотя бы стало понятно, как с ними говорить.  
– А собственное княжество или хотя бы кусок его – как раз обеспечит и приток новобранцев, и возможность более или менее спокойно их поднимать на ноги, – подтвердил Деймос. – Тогда следующий вопрос – как искать твоих братьев. Вряд ли мы будем носиться по Вихрю, заставив астропата на всех частотах вещать, что мы ищем Когтей Пустоты.  
– Я знаю, в какой системе висело "Пристанище". Там ли крейсер до сих пор или нет... – Ирвэс с трудом пожал плечами.  
– Ты не называешь её, чтоб мы немедленно не разбежались в ужасе, отплёвываясь и вопя, что лучше в сады Нургла, чем в эту систему?  
– Понятия не имею, в чём её слава, – сказал Ирвэс. – Называется Риходийоном, и там никто не живёт. Первый Коготь потому её и выбрал, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться.  
– Каррах? – Деймос взглянул на младшего. – Ты у нас местный... знаешь что-нибудь?  
– Я местный, но тупенький, – честно сказал Каррах. – Впервые слышу.  
– Интересно, она хоть на картах отмечена? – Деймос вздохнул. – Чтобы в Вихре никто не заселил пустую систему, пригодную для жизни? Она мне заранее не нравится.  
Ирвэс лишь пожал плечами:  
– Мы оттуда уходили, но не возвращались.  
– Ладно, можно ещё попробовать у Джетангира при встрече уточнить, – решил Деймос. – Ирвэс, можешь добавить ещё что-нибудь?  
Коготь Пустоты отрицательно покачал головой. Похоже, он и так уже рассказал всё, что мог, и лишь уцепился за слабую надежду для своего Ордена.  
– Тогда – оставляем тебя в покое, ты и так уже нежно-зелёный. Пока мы разбираемся, что не так с этим вашим Риходийоном, ты хоть отлежишься более-менее. И да, за это время – попробуй вспомнить: нет ли у Когтей Пустоты какого-нибудь артефакта либо символа, который ценен любому из вас, и который может собрать вместе все остатки Ордена или хотя бы большую его часть.  
Ирвэс лишь кивнул.  
Покинув Ирвэса, прежде всего Деймос отправил запрос в навигаторскую рубку – есть ли Риходийон на картах Хенрики, и насколько до него далеко. И запросил Джетангира – что известно об этой загадочной системе. А заодно – что Джетангир знает о Когтях Пустоты (в частности, о тех, чьи имена перечислил Ирвэс).  
Ответы не заставили себя долго ждать. На имеющихся картах Риходийона не было, Когти Пустоты же в Спирали и Вихре в целом мелькали, но не выбивались в великие лидеры. Просто то здесь, то там попадалась символика.  
А о системе Джетангир сообщил следующее, потратив несколько часов на изучение своих архивов.  
Риходийон был ненаселенной системой, не имеющей особых ресурсов, не находящейся в каком-то удобном месте. И это система, где никогда ничего не происходило. Ни конфликтов. Ни смертей кого-то значимого. Ни ритуалов или приходов демонов. Ни попыток закрепления со стороны случайно попавших в Вихрь имперцев. Абсолютно спокойная, совершенно незаметная и нигде никогда не светящаяся система.  
Совершенно, абсолютно, феноменально и кричаще неприметная и непримечательная система. Прямо как Альфарий – Каррах нашёл подходящую ассоциацию, и Риходийон продолжал всё больше и больше не нравиться Деймосу.  
Однако теперь Повелители Ночи оказались перед выбором. Разговаривать с Когтями Пустоты, естественно, предстояло Астартес. Но и Двиммер не стоило оставлять без внимания – а расстояние между всеми тремя вершинами треугольника "владения Джетангира – Двиммер – Риходийон" было примерно одинаковым.  
Что ж, в этой ситуации даже радовало, что и Джетангира зацепило на Ярмарке. Исключительно потому, что князь оказался лично заинтересован в расследовании ситуации. Выход напрашивался, и на очередном совете Деймос его озвучил:  
– Я думаю, лучшим вариантом действий будет разделить силы. Почтенный Джетангир, вы можете взять Двиммер на себя? Тогда мы займёмся Когтями Пустоты. А встретиться можно будет здесь же или где-то на полпути между Риходийоном и Двиммером, если там есть удобная точка, обменяться новостями – и дальше действовать по ситуации.  
– Лично я собирался изучить владения Беледрана, – напомнил Джетангир. – Я не настолько благословен, чтобы быть во множестве мест разом. Конечно, в таком случае я могу отправить на Двиммер своих людей, и они постараются выведать всё, что смогут.  
– Да, было бы хорошо, – согласился Деймос. Жаль, что трофейный корабль пока не получается брать в расчёт. С другой стороны, если бы и получилось – Повелителям Ночи пришлось бы разделяться... и в этом не было совершенно ничего приятного. На Ярмарке уже вон доразделялись!  
Разумеется, все братья (и Ирвэс) были взрослыми Астартес, способными за себя постоять и не нуждающимися в постоянной опёке – исключая разве что Карраха. Но рациональные соображения часто пасуют перед иррациональной привязанностью.  
– Тогда так и поступим, – кивнул Джетангир. – Хотя я бы предпочёл ваш визит на Двиммер. Он-то точно на месте, а этот след... – князь выразительно развёл руками.  
– Я бы предпочёл лично побывать и на Двиммере, и в Риходийоне, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Но увы, одновременно не получится. А последовательно – слишком много времени уйдёт. Мы дадим Беледрану слишком много возможностей для подготовки.  
– Верно, – признал Джетангир. – В таком случае, стоит выдвигаться поскорее. Я могу вам выделить чародея для связи, способного пробиться сквозь большинство препятствий.  
– О, вот это даже ценнее дополнительного корабля, – восхищённо признал Деймос. – На нашего астропата я надеялся куда меньше.  
– Только верните живым, – попросил Джетангир. – Даже мне стоило больших трудов подготовить таких специалистов.  
– Мы сделаем всё, что от нас зависит, почтенный Джетангир, – пообещал Деймос.


	16. Приключение седьмое. ЦЕПИ СОЮЗОВ, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращение старого знакомого.

"Миллениум Фалько" покинул владения Джетангира пару дней спустя, когда полностью завершился ремонт. Ирвэс на ноги ещё не встал, но всё же уверенно шёл на поправку. Предоставленный Джетангиром колдун разместился в выделенных покоях и общаться предпочитал исключительно с Ирией.  
Путь был известен, но маршрут оказался, мягко сказать, непростым. Навигатору пришлось поломать голову, однако в конце концов он проложил путь в обход всех известных аномалий и опасностей, и рейдер двинулся в путь.  
Первые несколько дней перелёта прошли спокойно. Однако на четвёртый день Сол-хан сообщил:  
– Навигатор и астропаты отмечают что-то странное. Совершенно не понимают, что, но на нашем маршруте есть некоторые возмущения варпа.  
– Обойти возможно? – первым делом уточнил Деймос.  
Сол-хан пожал плечами:  
– Манёвр возможен. Что за аномалия – непонятно, пока что тихая.  
– Умный в гору не пойдёт, умный гору обойдёт, – прокомментировал Каррах.  
– Тогда лучше маневрировать, – решил Деймос. – Вроде бы у нас пока нет причин переть через аномалию напрямую.  
Джай мысленно выругался. Кажется, тихая система начинала радовать ещё на подходе.  
– Яго, что ты думаешь про всё это?  
Друг был куда чувствительнее к варпу, он когда-нибудь сможет вести корабль сам.  
– Не понимаю, что это. Но мне хочется её исследовать. Манит, – честно ответил Яго.  
– Не всякому искушению надо поддаваться, – наставительно заметил Каррах. – Вот я вкусняшку всю не съел, для вас храню, и ты не поддавайся!  
– Можешь интерпретировать точнее? – Деймос нахмурился. С одной стороны – Яго уже показал, что его чутью можно доверять. С другой стороны – он же показал, что сам не всегда способен точно определить, что именно чувствует. Может быть, его "манит" означает: там сидит большой космический монстр, обладающий способностью приманивать добычу, давя на её разум, и надо держаться подальше. Кроме того – вопрос, сколько времени займёт изучение. Потому что этого самого времени, казалось, остаётся меньше с каждым часом.  
– Мог бы – сказал, – вздохнул технопровидец. Пророчества были ненадёжными в лучшем случае. – Но я просто чувствую желание там оказаться, а вот какие там психнойены или управители, мне не понять.  
– Мы обходим аномалию, – повторил Деймос. – Близко к границам – но на безопасном расстоянии. Если за время, что мы идём мимо, ты что-то ещё почувствуешь – посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Если нет – изучением аномалии можно будет заняться позже, когда у нас не будет никаких иных занятий.  
Рейдер слегка поменял курс, подчиняясь умелым рукам пилотов, и начал осторожно огибать аномалию. За иллюминаторами потоки варпа переплетались и играли, притягивая взгляд; аномалия казалась на удивление стабильным и пульсирующим участком.  
– А она интересная, – Каррах подошёл поближе к иллюминаторам. – Привет, аномалия!  
Он ещё и рукой помахал в иллюминатор.  
– Сол-хан, задраиваем иллюминаторы на мостике, пока все смотреть не ринулись, что там в аномалии интересного, – приказал Деймос. – Те, кто не занят на мостике и желает насладиться зрелищем, могут идти к себе, в кают-компанию или ещё куда.  
– Нет, зачем?! – тут же запротестовал Каррах. – Не надо, наоборот, дай посмотреть! Давайте заглянем, она же вроде неопасная, вдруг там что-то хорошее?  
– Не с мостика, – повторил Деймос.  
– Нам надо лететь туда, – выдохнул Джай, – Там нас ждёт...  
Он облизал губы, подбирая слова. Как описать те чудеса, те ощущения, которые открывались. Как будто сама Слаанеш примет их корабль в свои руки.  
А у Яго наконец взыграла паранойя:  
– Я туда очень хочу. Но слишком уж тянет, так что давайте я один слетаю. Если время есть.  
И он пошёл с мостика, на котором задраивали иллюминаторы.  
– Задраить иллюминаторы!!! Немедленно!!! Причём не только на мостике – но и по всему кораблю!!! – Деймос поднялся с командного трона. – Какая скотина отвечает за это и до сих пор ничего не сделала?! – он развернулся к братьям: – Никто. Из вас. Туда. Не полетит.  
– Я с тобой, Яго, – Джай кинулся к брату. – Вместе мы увидим чудеса. А потом принесём их остальным. Верно?  
– Погоди, Яго, я с тобой! – Каррах сорвался за братьями. Вот ещё, тому, значит, пирожки и всякое хорошее, а им шиш? Нет уж! – Только вместе сходим!  
– Фортис, к посадочным ангарам. Бегом, – по закрытому каналу вокса передал Деймос. – До тех пор, пока я не отменю приказ – заблокировать вход. Ни одному из братьев не открывать. Категорически. Все объяснения потом. Времени у тебя – пока эти... зачарованные не доберутся с мостика, – и уже вслух рявкнул: – Вы, трое... СТОЯТЬ!!!  
Яго замер, повернулся и задал самый логичный и идиотский вопрос:  
– Сколько?  
– Пока не попустит, – буркнул Деймос.  
– Меня попустило, я пошёл, – помахал ручкой Каррах, шагнув за дверь.  
– Ты? – вопрос был ещё более прост и идиотичен. Ругаться с дуктусом из-за аномалии в варпе Арриан не желал, потом по более важным вещам поругается.  
– Что – я? – не понял Деймос. – Я хочу побыстрее свалить отсюда.  
Джай скользнул за Каррахом. Ему в своё время говорили присматривать за братом, он и присматривает.  
– Мелкий, пока они ссорятся, слетаем, посмотрим. Ты тоже почувствовал, да?  
– Пока ты не попустишь? – уточнил технопровидец, хватая Карраха за наплечник. Потом подумал и выдал следующую идею: – Джай, покажи Ирии?  
– Пока не перестанет бездумно тянуть туда, – Деймос ткнул пальцем в задраенный иллюминатор, по другую сторону которого бурлила аномалия. Ладно, если удастся задержать хотя бы одного брата – уже плюс.  
– Эй, ну Яго! Я тоже хочу посмотреть! – запротестовал Каррах. – И он сказал пустить, вот и пусти! Я тоже почувствовал, я тоже хочу, как Джай и ты!  
– Я сказал – стоять, – напомнил Деймос. – Всем троим.  
– А потом сказать пустить, я всё слышал!  
– Дуктус, я думаю. Я понимаю, что она интересна и достойна изучения. И может быть полезна. Дальше что? Каррах, погоди, не надо плевать на приказ капитана, это плохо кончится, – мысленно Яго продолжил: "Если плевать явно".  
Каррах снова дёрнулся, вырываясь, и пошёл к Джаю за утешением. Что за странные люди, то стой, то пусти, то не пускай, то опять стой, что за жизнь? Одна радость, можно обниматься с братом и жалобно в него страдать о том, что он вообще не понимает ни Яго, ни капитана, никого, и почему он такой тупенький.  
– Яго, – Деймос попытался всё же достучаться до брата. – Ладно, вы решили посмотреть в иллюминатор, вам было интересно. Но вас всех троих потянуло немедленно туда рвануть, плюнув на всё. Ты понимаешь, что это неестественно? Похоже, оно воздействует на разум.  
– Да, – кивнул Яго. – Именно поэтому я и думал сгонять туда в одиночку.  
Логично. Но логика на ложных посылках не способствует выживанию.  
– Всё хорошо, мелкий. Пусть Яго уговаривает дуктуса, всё-таки без псайкера в такое соваться нельзя. – Джай прикрыл глаза, предвкушая, как они влетят в аномалию. И Господин-Госпожа одарит всех своим знаком.  
– Тебе тоже не стоит туда гонять. На тебя оно тоже влияет, и не лучшим образом, – но хоть позволяет вести диалог, а не рваться на выход, выпучив глаза и роняя слюни. И нет, пусть Джай не надеется, что Яго добьётся разрешения: Деймос намеревался стоять до последнего.  
– Но если бегать от тайн варпа – как же его познать до того, как на тебя обратят внимание более могучие сущности? Я слетаю, пойму – риск не больше, чем с Псевданором, – продолжил спорить Яго.  
– Сейчас мы собираемся познать тайну, как прищучить Беледрана и вернуть перчатку примарха, – напомнил Деймос. – И лично мне она кажется более важной.  
Говорить "сюда можно вернуться потом" он всё же не стал. Слишком похоже на обещание – а в самом деле возвращаться и изучать аномалию Деймос не планировал.  
– Но мы уже здесь. А потом её может тут не быть. Дуктус, ну вызови сюда Ватоса и спроси, что он об изучении аномалии думает, – продолжил препираться Арриан.  
– Я бы спросил, – вздохнул Деймос. – Проблема в том, что я в любом случае не собираюсь сейчас тратить наше время на эти исследования.  
– Потом не будет, – пожал плечами Яго.  
– Если и потом не будет – значит, не судьба, – Деймос пожал плечами. – Положись на волю Архитектора. Буде он считает, что тебе сюда настолько позарез необходимо – станет раз за разом приводить сюда, пока ты в эту аномалию таки не залезешь по самую макушку.  
– Но она уже нас сюда привела! Зачем ты споришь с судьбой? – отвлёкся Каррах от жалоб Джаю. – Пусти нас туда, мы же тебя не тянем, правда!  
– В неподходящий момент привела, – возразил Деймос. – Возможно – чтобы испытать нашу силу воли, нашу верность принятому решению и выбранным путям, – он слегка повысил голос: – Пойдём ли мы к своей цели, не обращая внимания на препятствия – или будем, как дети, отвлекаться на валяющиеся рядом игрушки? Заслуживаем ли мы победы – или распылим свои силы и свою решимость на то, что не способствует исполнению нашего основного желания?  
– Что значит неподходящий, почему ты так решил? Вдруг там спрятана разгадка, которую мы ищем? – заспорил Каррах. – Вдруг... вдруг... не знаю, да хоть батька там висит, может, не зря же нас туда так тянет!  
– Если бы там нас ждал отец – он бы оставил нам право выбирать самим, – Деймос серьёзно взглянул на младшего. – А не тянул бы, как гроксов за поводок.  
– Это был вежливый намёк, что у нас дуктус – Альфарий? – пошутил Яго. Тянуло в аномалию безумно, но ни Карраха, ни Джая он там видеть не хотел. Мало ли.  
– Так он не тянет, он дал нам выбирать. А ты тянешь, заставляя остаться тут, хотя мы выбрали всё-таки посмотреть, что там, – привёл неотразимый, с его точки, зрения аргумент Каррах.  
– И если там действительно отец, то мы должны идти, – тряхнул головой Джай. – Или ты боишься?  
– Ватос, вылезь пожалуйста из своей рабыни и приди к ангару. Может, ты разберёшься, что у нас по левому борту, – передал Яго по воксу. А вслух сказал: – Не должны. Дайте просто мне проверить.  
– То, что ждёт там, не оставляет вам выбора, – покачал головой Деймос. – Я тоже не оставляю, но я и не отец-примарх. И не Альфарий, – он чуть усмехнулся, показав, что шутку Яго услышал и оценил… хотя, честно признаться, не совсем понял. – И да, я боюсь. За вас.  
Ватос, спешивший на мостик, даже не успел до него дойти. "Миллениум Фалько" плавно миновал аномалию и устремился дальше по варп-маршруту.  
А ещё через несколько мгновений – внезапно содрогнулся всем корпусом, когда нечто крупное с размаху врезалось в борт. Многие люди полетели с ног, кто-то успел ухватиться за ближайшую опору. Заскрежетал металл, на пульте перед троном Сол-хана вспыхнули десятки огоньков.  
Джай рефлекторно придержал Карраха. Заботиться о брате стало уже привычкой.  
– Ты в порядке, мелкий?  
Яго ощутил приступ ревности. И стену.  
Деймос успел активировать магнитные подошвы и устоял. И немедленно с тревогой обратился к Сол-хану с идиотским, но естественным в такой ситуации вопросом:  
– Что произошло?  
– Ох, твою ж!.. – Каррах машинально цапнулся за ближайшую устойчивую вещь – брата – и на ногах таки устоял. – Что это было вообще?! Яго, ты там живой?  
Ну да, у Яго не было под рукой доброго заботливого Джая, который не дал улететь.  
– Аномалия в нас плюнула! – прорычал капитан. – Сейчас поступят данные с сенсоров, повреждения пока не очень большие, но нечто застряло...  
По голографическому экрану побежали строки, Сол-хан вчитался. Замер, покрутил головой, перечитал ещё раз. Потом поднял на Деймоса ошарашенный взгляд.  
– Как бы сказать... – выдохнул он. – В нас кинули апотекарионом.  
Вокруг технопровидца чуть похолодало, когда сила варпа рванулась в мышцы и нервы. Быстрый, как Каранак, он бегом рванул к пультам, на ходу вслушиваясь в переговоры.  
– Чьим? – офигел Каррах.  
– Не нашим. Наш на месте и в порядке, я проверил.  
– Ну вот и обещанные чудеса пришли, – нервно хохотнул Джай. – В каком смысле апотекарионом?  
Ему хотелось бежать и смотреть, так что он глянул на экраны, определяя, где именно этот апотекарион.  
– В прямом, снарядом послужил отсек. По всем показателям – апотекарион. Врезался ближе к середине, застрял... – Сол-хан снова покрутил головой. – Вот такое со мной впервые.  
– Ну охренеть, – Деймос наконец обрёл дар речи. – Это нам что, подарок за упорство?  
– То есть там внутри корабль, из которого выдрали апотекарион, чтобы в нас кинуть?.. – озвучил Каррах мысленную цепочку. – А почему не реактор или оружейную?  
– Я представления не имею, – честно сказал Сол-хан, – но я прибавляю мощности двигателям. Я не хочу, чтобы в нас кинули реактором.  
– А мы пока осмотрим подарок из аномалии, – предложил Джай. Решение капитана казалось ему очень разумным.  
– Мало ли что там сидело? – поддержал Каррах. – И что оттуда полезет?  
– Да уж, – при мысли о реакторе Деймос поёжился. – Братья, Джай прав: нам стоит сходить и полюбоваться на этот апотекарион. Желательно – с оружием наизготовку.  
– Стоит, – быстро кивнул Яго и выметнулся с мостика, скоростью своего ухода заронив некоторые сомнения в том, что он пошёл за автопушкой и инструментами, а не за шаттлом и самоволкой.  
Насчёт шаттла и самоволки Деймос не слишком беспокоился – приказа Фортису он всё ещё не отменил. Сам он долю секунды раздумывал, прихватить ли из каюты тяжёлый огнемёт, который, естественно, на корабле с собой не таскал – и решил это сделать, если каюта окажется на пути к месту явления апотекариона.  
– Сол-хан, координаты точки попадания мне на дисплей! – велел дуктус, опрометью выскакивая с мостика вслед за Яго.  
Чужой апотекарион впилился в "Фалько" примерно в середине корпуса, очень удачно не угодив по батареям и самим собой запечатав проделанную дыру. Энергоснабжение на левом борту, конечно, нарушилось, но сервиторы уже занимались восстановлением. Поле Геллера также держалось.  
Пока что никто не выломился из апотекариона и не начал с интересом поедать команду.  
Провидец успел первым, что его, в принципе, не удивило. Осталось даже время на подумать и наконец-то рассмотреть живое сердце аномалии, услужливо сохранённое эйдетической памятью.  
Варп – живой. Яго слышал эту фразу сотни раз. Но осознал её по-настоящему, только взглянув на место, где эта жизнь была в первозданном виде.  
Он опустил тяжёлый ствол, направленный на пролом, за которым был чужой отсек. С удивлённым выражением лица, скрытого шлемом, посмотрел на керамитовую перчатку левой руки и на тонкие линии варп-энергии, намеченные "скоростью Каранака". И наконец резко сжал перчатку, запоминая движение полей и живых клеток.  
Аномалия всё-таки даровала прозрение.  
Джай, который примчался смотреть аномалию уже в броне и с оружием, как был на тренировке, двинулся к апотекариону, едва узнал координаты. Впрочем, лезть внутрь без товарищей он не собирался. Мало ли, какие там "пациенты".  
Каюта и огнемёт были несколькими палубами выше, и Деймос решил не терять времени. В конце концов, сколько он без того огнемёта обходился – мечом, болтером и голыми руками? Кроме того, у апотекариона их будет пятеро, считая Ватоса, которого сейчас надо сориентировать по воксу. И раз уж братья вроде бы отвлеклись и передумали лезть в аномалию – можно снимать с поста Фортиса, хотя и не прямо сейчас. Шестеро. И если то, что сидит в апотекарионе, пришло не с миром – пусть очень надеется на быструю смерть.  
Каррах рванул следом за всеми. Не пропускать же всё веселье?  
Апотекарион не подумал вписаться в борт "Фалько" так, чтобы из корабля было удобно в него войти. Где осталась дверь – неизвестно, но Повелители Ночи оказались перед одной из боковых стен. Деймос оглядел собравшихся братьев... потом ремонтных сервиторов. Мда. У сервиторов только клешни и разнообразные инструменты для соединения проводки и запаивания повреждений. Братья тоже не были толком готовы вскрывать эту консервную банку – у Яго автопушка и пистолет, у Джая когти, у Карраха вообще один нож. Деймос обернулся к людям из команды "Фалько", суетившимся рядом:  
– Нужен сервитор с тяжёлым резаком. Можете обеспечить?  
– Сейчас вызовем, – пообещал один, подзывая помощника с воксом. – Сервитора с резаком сюда... э, и респираторы тоже прихватите. А лучше – закрытые шлемы.  
Идея с респираторами и Деймосу приходила в голову – просто он не успел её озвучить. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
– Каррах, – назад. Если потребуется говорить – вылезешь... а ещё лучше – смотайся пока за оружием, чтоб не с одним ножом на амбразуру лезть в случае чего. Яго, Джай, контролируем проход.  
Вслух напоминать, что Джай контролирует ещё и неугомонного Карраха, Деймос не стал.  
Каррах прикинул, далеко ли до каюты. По всему выходило, что далеко, и бегать он не стал, оставшись неподалёку и следя за тем, что происходит.  
– Приказ ясен, – откликнулся Джай. – Если кто не так вылезет – огребёт по самое не балуйся.  
– Так точно. Можем выйти на обшивку, возможно, проход там, – подал голос Яго.  
– Ага, щас, полезем мы на обшивку! – хмыкнул Деймос. – Оттуда вы увидите вдалеке аномалию – и попрыгаете с ней обниматься, все трое... а я вас лови?  
– А зачем нас ловить, мы всё равно не долетим, ранцы-то по каютам остались... – вздохнул Каррах.  
Вскоре прибыла ещё одна бригада ремонтных сервиторов, на сей раз – с тяжёлыми резаками. Бесстрастные машины принялись уверенно и чётко взрезать стену апотекариона, люди же отпрянули подальше, натянув маски и настороженно наблюдая.  
Каррах шагнул чуть ближе, щурясь и рассматривая яркие искры. И то, что прячется за ними.  
– Каррах, кому сказано держаться за спинами? – напомнил Деймос.  
– Я из-за спин и не выхожу, – отозвался Каррах. Формально он действительно не выходил, но чисто формально.  
Стена в конце концов поддалась усилиям сервиторов, и крупный кусок с грохотом выпал наружу, открывая пространство, лишённое всякого освещения. Сервиторы дисциплинированно отступили назад, освобождая проход.  
– Я иду первым, – Деймос шагнул к проходу. – Яго – за мной, дальше Каррах, Джай замыкает. Каррах, отслеживай ауры – если тут кто-то есть, твоё зрение может нам пригодиться.  
– Так точно, – козырнул Каррах, с интересом заглядывая в темноту.  
Апотекарион не то чтобы сильно отличался от знакомых Повелителям Ночи. Конечно, лишившись контакта с кораблём, он утратил и питание, исключая аварийные генераторы внутри самого апотекариона, и лишь благодаря им мерцало несколько огоньков, а усиленные чувства Астартес выхватывали детали.  
Столы. Койки. Медицинские инструменты.  
И силуэт стазис-камеры в дальнем углу, слабо светящийся в темноте. Деймос разглядел в нём массивный силуэт в доспехах, Каррах же рассмотрел очень знакомую броню. А зрение ауры остро показывало крайне знакомый перелив красок.  
Кто другой бы ещё усомнился, но Каррах точно понял: в камере спит Вератион.  
Вопль Карраха мог вызвать зависть у любого нойзмарина, и на все приказы он наплевал, бросаясь к камере.  
– Вератион! Вер! – взвизгнул он, вцепляясь в панель управления и лихорадочно ища, как же вскрывается эта дрянь. – Там Вер, вытащите его! Да как же ты вскрываешься, погань варпова, давай же, давай, открывайся!  
– Нажми вон тот рычаг, поверни и подожди 5 минут. Дуктус, осмотри раненого, я всё-таки не апотекарий, и что сломано внутри десантника, я не знаю, – показал Яго на пульт управления камерой.  
– Сейчас вскроем, – Джай чуть посторонился, не мешая тем, кто разбирается в технике.  
А если там Вератион, то где-то рядом должен быть Сахаал. То ли безумец, то ли самозванец, но хранитель Короны Нокс.  
Каррах торопливо выполнил инструкции Яго и чуть отстранился, аж приплясывая от нетерпения.  
Деймос швырнулся вслед за Каррахом. Мало ли, какая там дрянь в стазис-камере под Вератиона замаскировалась? А что, вдруг тот-кто-сидит-в-аномалии понял, что Повелителей Ночи так просто не поймать – и решил действовать хитрее? Откуда здесь взяться Вератиону?  
Так что пока Каррах приплясывал – Деймос навёл на лежавшего в стазис-камере болтер. На всякий случай.  
– Насколько я чувствую, это единственное живое существо на этом куске металла, – сказал Яго. Его заинтересовало другое. – Это на самом деле тот Вератион, который ушёл с псевдо-Сахаалом? И в аномалии болтается древний доспех, древний труп и, возможно, Корона?  
– Пока не знаю, – отозвался Деймос. – Сейчас очнётся – заодно и спросим. Не забывай, что если Сахаал был "псевдо" – то и Корона вполне может оказаться такой же.  
– Деймос, я не знаю. Как минимум, я не считаю его ложным, пока не узнал обратное. Даже шанс на Корону – бесценен, – спокойно высказался Яго. Для него Сахаал был легендой, но весьма фольклорно важной. И он знал место, на котором за живое тело первого капитана можно было огрести просто немеряно славы и известности. И тут Вератион дёрнулся.  
…Выход из стазиса незаметен. Биение сердца назад вокруг была пустота апотекариона на корабле, застрявшем в варп-аномалии. Сейчас же помещение осталось прежним, но от одиночества не осталось и следа. Вератион одновременно услышал радостный голос Карраха и увидел направленный на себя ствол болтера. Апотекарий ушёл с линии выстрела, так, чтобы Каррах оказался за его спиной, одновременно активируя меч.  
Для ускоренного восприятия псайкера рывок был явно виден, и дальше уже начал реагировать спинной мозг.  
– Аааааааа! – взвыл Каррах. – Да вы чего, вы все с ума посходили, Деймос, это же Вератион, Вер, тише, это Деймос, это я, Вер, о боги, ты живой, ты тут, как ты тут, откуда, как я соскучился, аааааааааа, боги, Вееееер...  
Больше всего Карраху хотелось повиснуть на старшем брате и третьем любимом отце, и в принципе препятствий не было, так что он ловко обогнул Вератиона и всё же повис на нём, ненавязчиво закрыв от болтера Деймоса.  
Яго рванул налево, наводя ствол. Его движения были настолько ускорены, что для непривычного глаза казались судорожными и дёргаными, разум не успевал за движениями тренированного тела. Спаренная автопушка навелась на Карраха и вылезшего из стазиса десантника.  
Деймос чуть опустил ствол: мол, прямо сейчас стрелять не собираюсь, но если что – успею. И недоверчиво поинтересовался:  
– Каррах, а ты уверен, что это Вератион, а не какая-нибудь тварь, которая им прикинулась? Слишком уж невероятное совпадение.  
Вератион опустил клинок остриём вниз, и перевёл взгляд на Карраха. Первой мыслью было – опять без шлема! И последствия такого поведения видны. Маленькому брату явно пришлось пережить многое... Но об этом лучше говорить вдвоём. Вслух же он произнёс:  
– Пути судьбы ведут в неизвестность не прямым путём.  
– Я же вижу не как вы! – огрызнулся Каррах на Деймоса. – Вератион один такой, его ни с кем не спутать! Вы все разные, я всех вижу по-разному, разве ты ещё не понял? Я в толпе ваших клонов вас найду безошибочно, я не тело вижу, а душу! Это Вератион, я бы так не кинулся иначе!  
– Тогда поздравляю, – выдохнул Джай. В дар младшего брата он верил.  
– Вератион, а теперь будь добр – всё то же самое на нормальном готике, – не очень вежливо попросил Деймос. – И желательно – с подробностями.  
С одной стороны, он готов был положиться на зрение Карраха, с другой – совпадение всё ещё было слишком невероятным. А ещё – почему-то ситуация здорово напомнила тот день, когда Деймос и Фортис пришли на нижние палубы за Сахаалом.  
– Воистину, есть и иллюзии, которые возможно применить, дабы затуманить и взор, что зрит на пути, – ой, не надо ученика монастырской школы религиозного мира провоцировать.... Яго понесло на велеречивость.  
Вератион проглотил первый просящийся ответ и высказался максимально лаконично:  
– Летел. Попал в аномалию, время пребывания в которой неизвестно. Находиться в стазисе – оптимальное решение.  
Деймос на секунду возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Ещё подробнее. Откуда летел, куда... с кем?  
– Один. На Перекрёсток искать найма. А совпадение действительно... удивляет, – Вератион ещё раньше определился с тем, что делать после того, как найдёт Карраха. В том числе и с тем, что говорить. Сейчас он ждал вопросов о Сахаале и был готов к ним.  
– И что там в аномалии осталось? – добавил Яго.  
– Что, ты утратил ценность для Первого капитана – и он тебя вышвырнул? – фыркнул Деймос. Впрочем, при желании в его голосе можно было услышать даже некоторые нотки сочувствия.  
Каррах наконец отлепился от Вератиона, продолжая сиять. Затем дёрнул Вера за руку, разворачивая к незнакомым лицам.  
– Вер, знакомься! Это Яго, он классный техник и отличный парень, только Плющерицу мою не любит, ну я ему её и не даю. Он с флота, вот. А это Джай, он афигенный! И заботливый, и у него такие красивые цвета, ты бы видел! И он обо мне заботился, пока тебя не было, вот. Он реально классный! А Деймоса ты сам помнишь, вот. Ребят, это Вератион. Мой третий любимый отец, он охренительный! Забрал меня из дома и вырастил, и сделал Астартес, так что он тоже клёвый!  
На этом процедуру знакомства Каррах счёл выполненной и снова повис на Вератионе.  
– Рад встрече, – улыбнулся Джай. Человек, воспитавший Карраха, мог быть каким угодно, но не злобным. И это вызывало любопытство. – Я много слышал о тебе от Карраха, и буду рад, если ты останешься с нами.  
Яго закинул орудие на плечо. Если Джай кого-то признал, стрельбы не будет, обманщика раптор сам порвёт.  
Вератион дезактивировал меч, вложил его в ножны и снял шлем.  
– Я тоже рад встрече. В аномалии могло остаться что угодно. Я так понимаю, вы нашли мой корабль? Что касается Первого капитана, – голос апотекария остался столь же ровным а на лице отобразилась тень печали, – он возрождает легион. Моё присутствие было лишним.  
Деймос опустил болтер, но в магнитный захват не убрал. Слишком вовремя память подкинула, как Вератион рычал на него во время разборок с Сахаалом.  
– Корабль мы не нашли. А Первый капитан... почему-то меня не удивляет. Интересно только, на какую верность он собирается рассчитывать с таким подходом.  
Вытрясать дальнейшие подробности Деймос не стал – какие-то крохи тактичности у него ещё были. Да и в самом деле, предполагать, что Сахаал всё это время следил за ними, а теперь подослал Вератиона, чтобы тот всё же притащил ему непокорный молодняк... паранойя паранойей, но мозги иногда тоже включать надо.  
– А он... действительно Первый капитан Зо Сахаал? Или всё же самозванец? – голос Джая чуть дрогнул. Мысль о том, что кумир превращается в безумного зверя или кто-то воспользовался его именем, обжигала.  
– Это твой корабль нас нашёл, – хихикнул Каррах. – В нас тобой практически кинули! Пойдёмте отсюда, что мы тут торчим до сих пор?  
– Чем это место хуже любого другого?– фыркнул Яго.  
– Да, можем идти, – согласился Деймос. – Но, Вератион, в итоге – тебя на Перекрёстке кто-то нанял? Почему ты улетел оттуда?  
И снова всплывает Перекрёсток. Преследует он варбанду, что ли?  
– Мне хотелось бы узнать, что значит "тобой кинули"? А что касается Зо Сахаала… – Вератион посмотрел в глаза Джаю, – я верю, что он действительно Первый капитан, пришедший из древних времён, – и, повернувшись к Деймосу, Вератион ответил: – Я не долетел.  
– В наш корабль врезался твой апотекарион, – пояснил Арриан.  
– То есть, тебя всё ещё ждут? – уточнил Деймос.  
Джай закусил губу. Значит, именно он, но почему один из умнейших лидеров ведёт себя... так?  
Раптор пытался как-то совладать с эмоциями, разобраться, но в мыслях царил туман. Хотелось завыть и нажраться.  
– Никто его не ждёт, его ещё даже не наняли, – вздохнул Каррах, понявший именно так, – он только летел искать работу, но не долетел!  
Он выразительно посмотрел на непонятливого Деймоса, вздохнул, глянул на остальных... и серая грязная муть вокруг Джая ему очень не понравилась. Что случилось? Всё же было хорошо, и тут вдруг...  
Каррах аккуратно отлепился от Вератиона и шагнул к Джаю, обнимая уже его.  
– Ты чего? – еле слышно спросил он.  
– Был бы Сахаал самозванцем, было бы проще, – так же тихо откликнулся Джай. – Он одним из лучших был, а теперь что? Полный неадекват, который срывается не по делу?  
Вератион мягко шагнул следом и печально произнёс:  
– Он адекватен. Вопрос в том, адекватны ли мы тому легиону, что был в его время.  
– Время меняет, – тихо ответил Каррах. – Сейчас это уже не Сахаал. Это полное чудовище.  
Услышать такое от Карраха дорогого стоило. Но если даже Вератион, терпеливый, спокойный, обожающий свой легион Вератион ушёл от него...  
– Джай, иногда прошлое просто заканчивается, – негромко проговорил Деймос. – Но мы – остаёмся, и будущее – в наших руках.  
Арриан сделал два шага и положил руку на плечо Джая в успокаивающем жесте.  
Джай оскалился, глянув в сторону Деймоса.  
– И наше будущее называется Корона Нокс. Когда мы вернём наш трофей, потом полетим за ней.  
В крайнем случае, он пойдёт туда без всяких разрешений дуктуса. У него есть свой корабль. И ему нужно взглянуть в глаза этому Первому капитану.  
А его друзья будут с ним.  
– Яго, Каррах… спасибо.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Деймос. – Корона будет следующей. Даже если это фальшивка.  
Вератион осторожно положил ладонь поверх ладони Джая:  
– Наш путь определён. И встречи не случайны.  
– Повторюсь – я очень рад, что встретился с тобой, – Джаю более-менее удалось взять себя в руки. Сочувствие Вератиона его удивило, и хотелось ответить вежливо, а не на срыве.  
Каррах разжал одну руку ровно настолько, чтобы сгрести в объятия и Вератиона. Он любил всех своих братьев здесь, но Вератион, отец, и Джай, любимый старший брат, всё же занимали особое место в его сердцах.  
– И всё у нас будет хорошо, – сказал он. – Пойдёмте отсюда, а? Сервиторам ещё выковыривать этот кусок и чинить корабль. И нам столько надо тебе рассказать, Вер!.. – он внезапно посмурнел. – Вер, я абсолютно бесполезен.  
– Эй, вот не надо про бесполезность! – тут же одёрнул Деймос.  
– Не вздумай так говорить, мелкий. "Не повезло" и "бесполезен" – это разные вещи, – мгновенно фыркнул Джай. Он уже привык вытаскивать Карраха из нытья.  
Яго просто закрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Ну какой же ты бесполезный? Или ты нам всем не веришь когда мы говорим тебе? – упрекнул Вератион.  
Каррах открыл рот, закрыл рот, понял, что жестами всё равно не получится.  
– Верю, но просто...  
– А раз веришь – значит, продолжай верить дальше, – припечатал Деймос. – Ты **не** бесполезен – просто ты не всегда верно видишь, где ты способен принести наибольшую пользу.  
– Псевданор меня чуть не убил, – загнул первый палец Каррах, – от шпилеубийцы я прятался за Вератионом и ничего не сделал, в Ничейных землях меня располосовали как шашлычок на вертеле...  
– А не напомнишь, кто нам разведку у Псевданора проводил? – ухмыльнулся Деймос. – Кого целая "Флегма" спасать пришла?  
– Каррах, мы воюем, вообще-то. При такой жизни регулярно огребать – нормально, если вы не гоняете двадцать орков целым орденом, – вздохнул Яго. Голос его звучал тихо и устало.  
– Но вы не огребаете, – логично возразил Каррах.  
– Вот и я примерно о том же, – Деймос кивнул. – Есть задачи, где ты полезнее любого из нас, просто ты почему-то упорно считаешь, что толк от тебя должен быть именно в драке.  
– Тебе показать мою коллекцию старых шрамов? – оная у Яго была не такая маленькая, в основном оставшись от человеческой жизни и родной планеты.  
– Покажи, – согласился Каррах.  
– А ещё ты лучший из помощников, которые у меня были, в апотекарионе или на допросах, – дополнил Вератион.  
Каррах смущённо покраснел. На бледной коже это было хорошо видно.  
– Да? Ну... ладно, тебе виднее, ты апотекарий... ой, точно! Я тебя ещё с Ватосом познакомлю! Ватос вообще милый и добрый, он меня научил, что будет, если мозги прямо в черепе кипятить!  
– Осталось прояснить ещё один вопрос, – ровным, _очень_ ровным тоном произнёс Деймос. – Вератион, этой варбандой командую я. Помнится, при последнем нашем разговоре такое положение дел тебя не очень устроило. Ты по-прежнему придерживаешься этого мнения?  
Яго мысленно застонал и кинул автопушку Карраху. Потом расстегнул защёлки шлема.  
– Это твоя варбанда, ты и командуешь. Я апотекарий, а не предводитель, – Вератион пожал плечами.  
– Если ты остаёшься здесь – на это время ты подчиняешься мне. Уйти ты волен в любой момент, как и в прошлый раз.  
Вроде бы разрядившаяся до того атмосфера снова стала напоминать грозовой фронт, и Каррах напрягся. Проклятье, им вот только драки сейчас здесь не хватало!  
Автопушку он поймал машинально, не успев из-за этого потянуться к ножу. Впрочем, ладони легли на неё очень уверенно. Мягко, как на стан прекрасной девы, как на нежнейший цветок, как на лёгкое воздушное безе, готовое опасть в любой момент.  
Правда, это безе могло спокойно превратить в безе кого-нибудь другого. Хорошая штука.  
Каррах не представлял, против кого здесь он может её повернуть. Разве что против себя.  
Яго продолжал раздеваться так спокойно, как будто на осмотре. Защёлок на доспехе было немало, так что внешне всё было нормально. А о том, что инферник всегда был под рукой, отщёлкивание помогало забыть.  
– Это естественный порядок вещей, – кивнул Вератион. – Я буду подчиняться твоим командам.  
– Хорошо. Значит, мы договорились, – магнитный захват болтера чуть слышно звякнул. – С возвращением.  
"В прошлый раз, когда мы выясняли, за кем идёт варбанда, стриптиз устраивал Фортис. Теперь Яго. Интересно, чья очередь следующая?" – Деймос на несколько секунд отключил динамик, чтобы смешок не был слышен братьям.  
Каррах осторожно опустил чужое оружие на пол и сам сел рядом, с трудом сдерживая истерический смех. Ну нельзя же так его пугать, боги, он уже думал, что делать и в кого стрелять первым! Да ну нахрен такие потрясения, лучше уж на Яго смотреть.  
Нагрудник Яго упал на пол, послав по отсеку гулкое эхо керамита по металлу. Десантник стянул с себя тонкую ткань и начал медленно поворачиваться.  
Ожоги. Странно затянувшаяся кожа. Шрамы. Они все были очень старыми, но они все были, и Вератиону с его опытом сразу стало понятно – из этой коллекции хорошо если десятая часть боевые, остальное оставила методичная вивисекция, направленная на причинение масштабной боли. Тот, кто применял эти пытки, на профессиональном уровне знал, как пытать человека, не убив его.  
Каррах вскинул голову, рассматривая, и присвистнул.  
– Вератион за такие пытки руки отрывает, – сказал он наконец. – Но как же охренеть тебе не повезло...  
Мда, в самом деле, кому-то ведь реально пришлось хуже. Бедный Яго. Каррах чуть-чуть знал, что ему досталось и он ненавидит Инквизицию, но вот так видеть, за что именно её ненавидит Яго, было... почти жутко.  
– Экзорцизм был применён до прилёта корабля, – Яго пожал плечами. – Инквизиция просто засунула меня в камеру и устроила мне рай внутренних ощущений полной безнадёжности и застарелой смерти. Однако свою долю болтов и клинков я получил, тут даже инквизиторы не очень виноваты.  
– А теперь – предлагаю всё же переместиться в кают-компанию, – вмешался Деймос. – Заодно я Фортиса туда свистну. И нам, и Вератиону наверняка есть что рассказать друг другу.  
Каррах вздохнул. Ну да, как он такое предлагает, так "и тут хорошо". А сейчас, значит, уже не хорошо, ага. Ну да ладно, всё правильно, кто ж Карраха слушает, в самом деле. То ли дело другие предлагающие. У них и мысли толковее, и речь понятнее, и мозги побольше. Но всё равно грустно.


End file.
